James Potter 7º Ano
by Paula Strauch Costa
Summary: Essa história, contada por James, mostra como ele conquistou o coração de Lily Evans. Continuação de James Potter 1º Ano, mas não é necessário ter lido o primeiro ano para ler o sétimo. Enfim... Uma Fic J/L
1. Eu sou o quê? !

**Olá! Tudo bem? Essa é a minha segunda fic, e é, em parte, continuação da primeira, que é o primeiro ano de James. Se você ainda não leu a do primeiro ano, o link é esse: .net/s/6944996/1/James_Potter_1_Ano .**

**Mas se você não quiser ler o primeiro ano, pode ir em frente. Não há com o que se preocupar. Só acho que seria mais legal, mas se você não quiser, tudo bem. A história fará sentido sem o primeiro ano.**

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO UM-<p>

Eu sou o quê?

-Pontas, venha cá! – Almofadinhas chamou

Meu nome é James, James Potter.

Nome legal, eu sei. Mas se eu sou legal, porque o nome não seria? Sou alto, com cabelos pretos espetados e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Sou o homem mais bonito que Hogwarts já viu. Meu apelido é Pontas. Tenho dezessete anos e vou cursar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, com meus melhores amigos Sirius Black (Almofadinhas), Remus Lupin (Aluado) e Peter Pettigrew (Rabicho), além de um garoto chamado Paul Collins. Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas fazem parte dos Marotos, um grupo formado pelos mais inteligentes e bonitos garotos da escola. Bem, sou obrigado a tirar Peter disso, apesar dele ser legal...

Nós criamos esse grupo porque Aluado é um lobisomem e, além de lindos, eu e Sirius somos bons amigos e convencemos Aluado e Rabicho de transformar os três não-lobisomens dos Marotos em animagos. Enfim, vamos voltar à história...

Almofadinhas estava na sala da minha casa. Estávamos de férias, e os Marotos estavam juntos, aqui em Londres. Minha casa fica em um condomínio bruxo onde a entrada de trouxas é proibida. Faltavam duas semanas para as aulas começarem.

Desci as escadas o mais rápido possível, para encontrar, na minha poltrona favorita, Albus Dumbledore.

-Professor, boa tarde. Como vai o senhor?

-Eu estou bem, James, obrigado.

-Hum... Aceita algo para beber? Água, Hidromel...?

-Aceito um copo d'água, obrigado.

-Almofadinhas, pega lá!

-Pontas! Vai você! - Revirei os olhos, enquanto Dumbledore ria. Apenas encarei meu irmão postiço e ele levantou, reclamando.

-O senhor quer que eu fale algo com meus pais ou...?

-Na verdade, James, eu gostaria de falar com os Marotos. - Ergui as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o diretor dizer o apelido do nosso grupo. Ele riu - Ah, James, se você soubesse a quantidade de vezes que recebo reclamações dos professores e monitores sobre os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas você não ficaria surpreso por eu saber que vocês são assim chamados... - Dei um sorriso amarelo e passei a mão pelo cabelo - Você poderia chamar os outros?

Acenei e saí curioso da sala. Encontrei Aluado e Rabicho na varanda.

-Eu acho que Pontas ainda vai namorar com Evans...

-Eu acho que ele tem de mostrar para Lily que a merece...

-Você acha que ele a merece? - Remus sorriu.

-Tenho certeza. Mas... - Resolvi me intrometer.

-Aluado e Rabicho, parem de fofocar e venham. Dumbledore quer falar conosco. - Eles pareciam surpresos.

-Dumbledore? - Peter perguntou nervoso - O ano letivo nem começou e já ganharemos detenção? - Eu gargalhei e passei meu braço pelo seu pescoço. Por ser mais alto, consegui colocar sua cabeça à minha frente e, com a mão em punho, esfreguei o cabelo ralo dele. Quando ele se esquivou, já estávamos na sala e Sirius me olhou irritado.

-Que foi? - Perguntei.

-Depois conversaremos, Sr. Potter! - Ele respondeu.

Eu ri de novo e sentei no sofá em frente à Dumbledore. O copo estava vazio e ele piscou para mim.

-Senhores... O assunto que aqui tratarei é sério. Peço que escutem com bastante atenção. Vocês sabem da guerra pela qual estamos passando, não? James, você deve saber um pouco mais...

-Sim, senhor. Meus pais comentam conosco.

-Eles, como vocês devem saber, além de serem aurores, fazem parte de uma organização chamada Ordem da Fênix. - Eu sorri ao ouvir o nome. Meus pais haviam saído cedo naquele dia exatamente a mando da Ordem. - Pela expressão de Peter, terei de explicar. A Ordem da Fênix foi criada por mim para combater as Forças das Trevas. Por Forças das Trevas eu digo...

-Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte - Eu completei raivoso. Senti Peter tremer levemente ao meu lado à menção do nome do bruxo. - Perdão, senhor. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e seus seguidores.

-O medo de um nome só aumenta o medo da própria coisa. Chame-o pelo nome. - Eu acenei - Todos os alunos do último ano que demonstram interesse na Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, maiores de idade, serão convidados a participar da Ordem. Vocês quatro são, por incrível que pareça, os mais interessados no combate, portanto foram os primeiros jovens convidados. Vocês aceitam?

-Até a morte! - Eu e Sirius exclamamos, saltando do sofá.

-Pode contar comigo, professor. - Aluado disse. Peter acenou com a cabeça, pálido. Eu fiquei com pena dele; ele era um pouco medroso.

-Professor? - Chamei.

-James?

-Você poderia nos dizer quem seriam os outros a entrar para a ordem? – Ele sorriu de leve.

-Claro. Alice e Frank Longbottom...

-Mas eles não saíram da escola?

-Sim, saíram. Estão no curso para auror e só consegui falar com eles agora. E só mais uma.

-Uma? Quem seria? – Meu coração parou de bater por um nano segundo. Será...? Dumbledore percebeu minha reação e sorriu.

-Uma garota da Grifinória. Talvez você a conheça, James.

-Professor...?

-Lily Evans.

Sorri mais ainda. Os Marotos e Lily fariam parte da Ordem da Fênix! Lily Evans! Minha Lily! James Potter, sua grande anta, explica o motivo de tanta animação.

Lily Evans é, basicamente, a razão da minha vida. Ela é uma linda menina de cabelos ruivos, com sardas espalhadas pelo rosto. Sua boca é uma linha perfeita. Seu nariz arrebita um pouco no final, o que faz com que ela seja ainda mais linda. Ela é um pouco mais baixa que eu. Mas a parte física que eu mais gosto dela são os olhos. São verdes da cor de uma esmeralda. Aquelas pedras preciosas me dizem se minha Lily está feliz ou triste, me dizem se ela quer me matar rapidamente ou com requintes de crueldade.

Veja bem, eu AMO Lily. Ela é tudo para mim. Quer dizer, tenho meus amigos e minha família, mas ela é simplesmente... Bem, digamos que sou apaixonado por ela desde as férias do primeiro ano para o segundo. Ela, no entanto, não retribui esse amor. Na verdade, a Ruivinha me odeia. Ela é a única daquela escola que resistiu ao charme de James Potter.

Bem, não exatamente _única_. Não sou um cachorro. Pelo menos não ao nível de Almofadinhas. É verdade, Lily é a única menina do meu ano que ainda não beijei mesmo.

Quando eu digo 'beijar mesmo' digo mais de cinco minutos. É que minha glória foi no primeiro ano, quando, sem querer, eu e Lily nos beijamos. É uma das minhas melhores memórias. Às vezes ainda sonho com ela. Mas foram, infelizmente, apenas trinta segundos e não sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo, portanto eu não conto para ninguém. Além do fato de eu sei que Lily me mataria se eu contasse para qualquer pessoa.

Enfim, voltando...

Lily está na Ordem e eu também! Que perfeito!

-Se vocês não se incomodam, irei fazer o mesmo convite para Lily. Bom dia e... Creio que as cartas de vocês cheguem hoje... – Ele sorriu como se soubesse de algo que nós não soubessemos, o que não era difícil de acontecer – Desde já, parabéns, Remus e James.

Dumbledore piscou para nós dois e tenho certeza que fiz uma cara muito estranha, pois ele sorriu ainda mais.

-Professor! – Eu gritei ao vê-lo sair pelos portões da Mansão Potter. Ele parou sorrindo. Eu me aproximei dele correndo.

-Por favor, James. Me chame de Albus. - Eu sorri.

-Albus, então. Você poderia mandar um recado para Lily?

-Claro, James.

-Diz que eu estou com saudades... - Dumbledore riu.

-Passarei a mensagem... - Ele saiu e desaparatou. Eu fiquei parado olhando para a entrada sorrindo bobamente. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os ainda mais. Voltei correndo para a sala, onde meus amigos me esperavam. Sirius estava sorrindo maliciosamente.

-E agora, Pontas? Já quer fazer uma missão para a Ordem?

-Almofadinhas, eu quero fazer a missão com ou sem Lily... Seria melhor se ela não participasse... Assim minha Ruivinha não fica em perigo! - Os três reviraram os olhos e soltaram muxoxos. Eu dei um tapa na cabeça de cada um e petrifiquei meus amigos. Ri enquanto Sirius tentava me matar com os olhos.

-Você ainda está chateado por causa da água? - Perguntei depois de lançar o contra-feitiço.

-Não! Estou chateado porque você gosta mais da Evans do que de mim! - Revirei os olhos e gargalhei. Ele olhou ofendido para mim.

-Quantas vezes você, Sirius Almofadinhas Black, marcou de azarar Ranhoso comigo e me deu bolo para pegar alguém? – Ele sorriu afetadamente.

-Ora, Pontas, eu aparecia depois!

-Cinco horas depois, quando o plano não pode ser mais executado.

-Ah, Pontinhas! Mas isso não significa nada! – Eu o encarei incrédulo e levei os quatro para a biblioteca. Remus murmurou 'obrigado'. Ele queria começar a estudar para os N.I.E.M.s, mas sabia que os outros não iriam se ele chamasse. Sorri em resposta. Sentamos nas cadeiras e pegamos os livros das matérias que precisávamos reforçar: eu e Sirius ficamos com poções, Aluado com feitiços e Peter com basicamente tudo.

Eu, Sirius e Remus éramos, junto com Lily, é claro, os melhores alunos de Hogwarts. A menor média de um de nós quatro foi a de Sirius: 98% num teste de poções no quarto ano. Desde desse dia, eu e ele nos comprometemos a estudar mais poções. Só um exemplo de como minha Lily é fofa: quando Almofadinhas disse que precisava de ajuda em poções, o cachorro logo pediu a ajuda dela e ela disse que poderia até ensiná-lo, contanto que ele parasse de gritar ou convidá-la para sair comigo.

E ele realmente melhorou. Acho que ela tem algum problema comigo, pois eu fiz o mesmo pedido semanas depois e ela recusou. Ela deve estar apaixonada por mim e tem vergonha de falar...

Umas duas horas depois de começarmos a estudar, eu e Sirius estávamos começando a encher o saco dos livros. Olhamos um para o outro e rimos silenciosamente, sem motivos. Remus nos encarou e rimos mais. Começamos um jogo da forca. Eu pensei num nome duplo com quatro e cinco, respectivamente.

-Lily Evans.

-Como você adivinhou? – Perguntei arfando. Ele revirou os olhos.

-Eu te conheço, Pontas. Vai, faça outra. – Peguei o pergaminho e fiz outro jogo, dessa vez com uma palavra de oito letras.

-Ruivinha.

-Almofadinhas! Como você consegue? – Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu mais ainda.

-Você é muito previsível. Ponha outra palavra.

Olhei para ele e aceitei o desafio. Duas palavras: uma com seis letras e outra com sete.

-Pontas gostoso.

-Você acha? – Perguntei piscando os olhos rapidamente. Ele gargalhou e eu tive de acompanhá-lo. Peter estava nos observando e riu também.

-Vocês podem ficar quietos? – Remus perguntou.

-Aluado, Sirius acabou de admitir que ele acha que eu sou gostoso! – Almofadinhas não aguentou e gargalhou ainda mais alto. Remus esboçou um sorriso.

-Expliquem.

-Nós estávamos jogando forca e Sirius acertou duas palavras seguidas sem nem dizer letra nenhuma. – Aluado ergue as sobrancelhas. – Lily Evans e Ruivinha.

-Pontas, você...!

-Eu sei, foram palavras estúpidas... - Eu admiti.

-Espera eu contar para Lily que você a chamou de estúpida! - Sirius provocou. O sorriso no meu rosto desapareceu. Parti para cima dele, que estava deitado no chão da sala, rindo. Quando percebi que era brincadeira, diminuí a força do soco que atingiu sua barriga.

-Nem brincando, Almofadinhas. Eu nunca faria isso com minha Lily!

-Ok, Pontas. Eu sei... Só para te tirar do sério. - Revirei os olhos enquanto levantava.

-Continuem! - Aluado implorou rindo.

-Tá! Então Pontas, o idiota... - Sirius começou. Ele já estava em pé ao meu lado.

-Não sou idiota! Coloquei duas palavras...

-Uma com cinco...

-Outra com sete.

-As palavras eram Pontas gostoso.

-Viu? Ele está repetindo. Se ele está repetindo é porque quer fixar a ideia. - Sorri para Almofadinhas, que se irritou e me bateu. Sorri para ele, de novo, e todos riram ainda mais. Saímos da biblioteca e fomos para o campo de Quadribol, provocando e brincando.

-O que vocês acham que Dumbledore quis dizer parabenizando Aluado e Pontas? - Rabicho perguntou. Eu parei no meio do campo e, me virando para eles, peguei meu pomo-de-ouro.

-Provavelmente eu fui o capitão do Quadribol - de novo - e Aluado, bem, vocês sabem...

-O que eu fiz? – Ele perguntou assustado.

-Você deve ser a nossa vergonha... Deve ter sido _Monitor-Chefe_! – Sirius e Peter riram comigo enquanto Remus, corado, me censurava com um olhar – Aluado, não bastava ter sido monitor durante _dois_ anos, você também vai ser Monitor-Chefe! Isso é um absurdo! Um desrespeito para com a organização dos Marotos! – Nós quatro estávamos rindo e, enquanto isso, o pomo deu um jeito de escapulir.

-Droga! – Exclamei. Eu tinha de pegar aquele pomo ou era um Potter morto.

-Ainda é aquele pomo do quinto ano? – Sirius perguntou rindo. Nós quatro estávamos olhando para cima, observando o pomo se afastar cada vez mais.

-O que eu afanei antes dos N.O.M.s, sim.

-Você ainda está com ele? – Remus perguntou reprovador. Revirei os olhos e sorri.

-Claro. Vai ser meu para o resto da minha vida.

-E a escola?

-Que se dane. Eles já mandaram fazer outro.

-Outro? Quantos pomos Dumbledore já mandou fazer depois que você entrou para Hogwarts? – Um tom maroto saiu nessa nova fala do meu amigo monitor. Podia sentir o olhar dos três em cima de mim. Fechei os olhos e fingi contar.

-Acho que... uns três?

-TRÊS? – Eles perguntaram. Eu ainda olhava o fujão, que se afastava cada vez mais. Ri um pouco.

-No segundo ano, eu joguei o primeiro pomo que capturei no Lago, sem asas.

-Por que, em nome de Merlin, você tirou as asas do pomo? – Remus perguntou enquanto os outros gargalhavam.

-Boa pergunta. Também não sei.

-Eu pensava que você gostava de pomos...

-Eu gosto. Mas esse foi diferente. Foi o que Malfoy vomitou em cima, lembra? Depois de ele ter xingado minha Lily, eu dei um soco em sua barriga sem que ninguém visse.

-Por isso ele vomitou?

-Não sei... – Franzi as sobrancelhas – Pode ter sido. O que importa é que ele vomitou naquilo e eu lhe dei um soco por causa da Lily.

-Por isso você cortou as asas do pomo? – Remus perguntou de novo.

-Não! Lembrei! Depois de socar Malfoy, eu chamei Lily para sair e ela disse que sairia com o pomo antes de sair comigo.

-Então... – Aluado tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Os outros dois estavam rindo – Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... você "matou" o pomo afogando-o no Lago porque Lily disse que preferiria o objeto a você? Ou seja... por ciúmes de uma bolota de ouro alada?

-Claro – Eu respondi dando de ombros, como se aquela fosse a resposta mais óbvia de todas.

-O segundo pomo? – Remus continuou.

-Foi no quarto ano. Eu e Almofadinhas azaramos o bicho para perseguir Ranhoso e ele tentou reverter o feitiço. Maaaas, como ele é uma anta, colocou o pomo para seguir _Lily_. Essa estupidez rendeu, para Seboso, duas semanas de azarações todos os dias. E como não conseguimos, tirar a bolinha de cima da minha Ruivinha, eu destruí o pomo.

-Eu lembro! – Sirius gritou. Olhei para ele e trocamos um sorriso. – A Lily disse obrigada e se mandou para a aula de poções. Você a seguiu, querendo um beijo...

-Isso! Ela, no entanto...

-Não quis cooperar e você ameaçou colocar o pomo de volta para segui-la.

-Ela disse: "tente, Potter, para você ver o que vai acontecer com seu precioso Quadribol!". Ela estava tão perto...!

-Ela sempre fica perto quando briga com você...

-É, mas nesse dia estava ainda _mais_ perto. O rosto dela estava igual ao cabelo – Gargalhei com a lembrança – E os olhos queriam me fuzilar.

-Você olhou para ela e abriu um sorriso de canto de boca... – Remus continuou.

-Cheguei no seu ouvido e murmurei: "nem um beijinho, Lily?"... Ela tremeu ao me sentir tão perto... – Sirius gargalhou.

-Ela balbuciou alguma coisa ininteligível tipo: "meu cabelo é vermelho" e ficou parada enquanto Pontas sussurrava coisas no ouvido dela...

-Ela estava gostando, não estava? – Eu perguntei presunçoso. Meus amigos acenaram positivamente e abri o sorriso mais largo do dia – Eu sabia!

-E depois? – Peter perguntou.

-Ah, o idiota do Ranhoso estragou meu momento! – Eu disse fechando a cara – Eu estava segurando o braço da minha Lily com uma das mãos. Passei essa mão para sua nuca e ela fechou os olhos – Aquela cena era muito boa... Eu me lembrava sempre de todos os detalhes – Com a outra mão eu estava virando seu rosto para o meu...

-Ela não ia resistir... – Sirius completou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Não ia mesmo. Quando eu estava quase a beijando...

-Ranhoso apareceu e gritou o nome dela! – Remus completou inconformado.

Fechei os olhos de raiva. Ranhoso SEMPRE, _sempre_, **sempre** estraga tudo. A não ser, é claro, quando eu o estrago.

-Então minha Lily pareceu perceber que era eu e escondeu seus sentimentos de novo e me deu um tapa na cara...

Aluado e Sirius olharam para mim e nós sorrimos, enquanto Peter entendia tudo.

-Eu me lembrava disso, mas não sabia que era por causa do pomo...

-Pois é, Remus. E foi assim que o segundo pomo se foi.

-Por que eu não me lembro disso? - Rabicho interrompeu pensativo.

-Você estava na Ala Hospitalar. Tivera um banquete na noite anterior e...

-Ah, sim! Agora eu lembro! _Por isso_ Ranhoso apareceu lá na Ala depois...! - Sorri amarelo.

-Exatamente... - Ficamos parados olhando para o nada.

-E o terceiro? - Remus perguntou de repente.

-Acaba de fugir... Venha, Almofadinhas, vamos pegar o pomo...

Nós quatro entramos em casa. Peter e Aluado subiram para estudar um pouco mais e eu e Sirius pegamos nossas vassouras para capturar a maldita bolinha fujona.

-Certo, Sirius. Quem pegar primeiro decide uma prenda para o perdedor!

-Não vale! Você é bem melhor que eu!

-Eu sei!

-Metido! - Ele disse fazendo uma careta.

-Sou realista, apenas. - Ele revirou os olhos.

-Pontas, tenho de ter alguma vantagem! - Nesse ponto estávamos no meio do campo. Suspirei.

-Você sai vinte segundos antes do que eu.

-Per-fei-to! - Ele sorriu e voou rapidamente para longe de mim. Passei meus vinte segundos - talvez mais - pensando na minha Ruivinha. Quando dei por mim, Sirius passou voando feito um borrão e com um sorriso no rosto. Dei um impulso no chão e rapidamente cheguei ao lado do meu melhor amigo.

-PONTAS!

-OI!

Ele pareceu revoltado e virou para me olhar. Eu estava sorrindo; adoro pirraçar Sirius. Pelo canto dos olhos, vi o pomo desviar da sua trajetória original, mas resolvi não segui-lo. Quando Almofadinhas olhou para frente gemeu com o sumiço do pomo e eu gargalhei.

-Tudo de novo, companheiro!

Ele me xingou e virou a vassoura. Do campo de Quadribol dava para ver o bairro trouxa ao redor do meu condomínio bruxo. O povo não-mágico não podia me ver, mas o contrário era possível. No outro lado da rua, vi dois moleques correndo de um lado para o outro, três carros estacionados e cinco pessoas andando: um casal mais ou menos da idade dos meus pais, um cara gordão sem pescoço de mãos dadas com uma menina magérrima e que parecia ter absorvido todo o pescoço do outro. Eles pareciam ter uns vinte e dois, vinte e três anos de idade. E, mais atrás, parecendo entediada, uma menina que me fez engasgar.

Não estou olhando para outra garota, nada disso! Nunca olharia para outra que não fosse minha Lily... Mas aquela garota...! Ela _era_ Lily! Reconheceria aqueles cabelos ruivos de longe! Cheguei o mais perto que a proteção anti-trouxa permitia de minha Ruivinha.

-Lily... - Eu murmurei. Estranhamente, minha flor pareceu ouvir o que eu falava, porque ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, parou e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. Li a confusão da minha amada nas esmeraldas dela. Coloquei minhas mãos no que seria o vidro e admirei meu amor, enquanto ela me encarava, franzindo a testa, sem, realmente, me ver. Sua família já estava muito à sua frente.

-Vá... - Eu sussurrei e ela deu de ombros. Quando viu seus pais quase virando a esquina, correu de um jeito que me fez rir.

-Pontas?

-Oi, Almofadinhas.

-Tudo bem? Você está com aquela cara.

-Que cara? – Perguntei olhando para ele.

-A cara de idiota apaixonado... Ela não está aqui, está? – Sirius perguntou. Ele estava ao meu lado, flutuando e olhando para onde eu antes observava.

-Estava... – Ele sorriu maliciosamente ao me ouvir suspirar.

-Daqui você teve uma boa visão das costas dela, não teve?

-Sim... – Eu disse sem entender aonde ele queria chegar – Os cabelos dela estão maiores...

-Estão batendo aonde?

-Na base da coluna.

-Você prestou bastante atenção nas pontas, não foi? – O sorriso no rosto dele aumentou ainda mais e, com esse último comentário, entendi o motivo dele estar, nesse ponto, gargalhando na vassoura.

-Ora, seu tarado! – Respondi irritado – Eu não olhei para a bunda dela, se é isso que você queria saber!

-Nem uma vez?

-Nunca! – Ele parou de rir e me encarou boquiaberto.

-James Potter! Você está me dizendo que _nunca_ olhou para a bunda de Lily Evans?

-Nunca.

-Peitos?

-Não, Almofadinhas.

-Jura?

-Juro solenemente.

-Como? Por quê? – Revirei os olhos

-Com Lily é diferente, Sirius. Eu não amo só a imagem dela, os olhos, o cabelo... Amo isso, é claro. Eu, no entanto, me apaixonei pela Lily Evans.

-Diferença?

-Eu estou apaixonado por Lily Evans, a pessoa e não Lily Evans, o corpo.

-Mas você gosta do corpo, não gosta? – Ele perguntou sorrindo afetado de novo. Corei ao responder.

-Amo.

Silenciosamente, o pomo se aproximara de nós dois. Não fiz nenhum movimento brusco para tentar capturá-lo porque Sirius estava mais perto do que eu. Aos poucos, fui invertendo nossas posições e, depois de confessar meu amor pela Lily-Pessoa, estendi a mão e capturei a bola.

-Já até sei o que você vai fazer... – Eu disse. Sirius estava furioso.

-Você se aproveitou do meu momento de fraqueza!

-Momento de fraqueza? – Perguntei rindo.

-Estava surpreso por você dizer aquilo! Então é mentira?

-Claro que não, Sirius!

-Ah, bom!

Ri mais um pouco e indiquei a cabeça para o chão, convidando-o para descer. Fomos devagar, comentando o aprimoramento das habilidades do meu melhor amigo quando vimos quatro corujas com cartas num envelope pardo. Olhamos um para o outro e, sem palavras, aceleramos para casa.

Quando chegamos à biblioteca, Remus e Peter nos olharam questionadores.

-As corujas de Hogwarts chegaram...! – Quando terminei de explicar o motivo de tanta correria, Dylan, o elfo doméstico, chegou.

-Mestre James, senhor, as cartas de Hogwarts esperam os quatro!

-Obrigado, Dylan!

Nós quatro saímos correndo da biblioteca; se minha mãe estivesse em casa teria sobrado grito para todos os lados. Na mesa de jantar, quatro corujas esperavam.

-Por ordem! – Sirius disse.

-Rabicho, vá primeiro! – Eu pedi. Ele tremeu e pegou a carta destinada a ele. Leu rapidamente e suspirou aliviado.

-Passei de ano! – Rimos da cara dele; todos já sabiam disso, menos ele.

-Almofadinhas, você agora!

Ele sorriu e pegou a carta. Depois ficou sério.

-Ih, sua mãe vai me matar! – Ele me disse.

-Por quê? O que houve? – Perguntei preocupado. Ele estendeu um terceiro papel. Uma carta feita pela Prof.ª McGonagall.

_Caro senhor Black,_

_O senhor acaba de passar para o sétimo ano, com notas excelentes, devo acrescentar. O senhor, no entanto, não apresenta um comportamento que condiz com o seu rendimento e será necessário tomar uma medida._

_Os senhores Lupin, Pettigrew, Black e Potter precisarão, para o início desse ano, de uma nova autorização dada pelos responsáveis pelos senhores – com quem moram no momento – para continuar com as visitas para o povoado de Hogsmead._

_Grata pela compreensão,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Eu e meu irmão postiço nos olhamos com expressões de "é, nós morreremos hoje".

-Cadê a sua carta de reclamação, Rabicho? – Remus perguntou, pegando os papeis da mão de Peter – Aqui! – Ele leu rapidamente o pergaminho – A única coisa que muda é o nome...

-Bonito, hein, senhor Lupin? Um _Monitor-Chefe_ que precisa de autorização para ir para Hogsmead! Tsc, tsc... – Eu comentei balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Sirius e Peter riam do meu comentário e da expressão de Aluado.

-Quem disse que eu sou Monitor-Chefe, Pontinhas? – Ele desafiou. Revirei os olhos.

-E quem mais seria?

-Ranhoso, talvez...

-Nem nos sonhos dele! – Eu disse revoltado.

-Por que James está tão fora de si?

-Porque se Ranhoso fosse Monitor-Chefe ele ficaria ao lado da Lily... – Remus explicou.

-Exato! Por isso quero que Aluado vá! Ele é mais confiável do que qualquer outro...

-Você fala como se a Lily fosse sua namorada...

-E será, Rabicho. Espere e verá! Remus, veja o seu distintivo de Monitor-Chefe agora!

Nós rimos enquanto ele se aproximava e pegava sua carta. Ele abriu, pegou algo, olhou fixamente para este, ficou sério e, finalmente, começou a rir. Voei em sua mão e peguei o objeto.

-Senhores, apreciem o crachá do nosso amigo... O distintivo de... – Olhei fixamente para o 'M'. QUÊ? – MONITOR? NÃO!

Sirius e Peter olhavam incrédulos para o objeto em minha mão. Remus não parou de rir um instante e pediu:

-James, abre logo a sua!

Estranhei, mas peguei a minha carta. Estava pesada. Devia ser por causa da carta extra. Quando eu abri, duas coisas caíram na minha mão. Não, não, não! NÃO É POSSÍVEL! NÃO MESMO! COMO ISSO FOI POSSÍVEL? NÃO!

Quando meus amigos viram o que estava na minha mão, desataram a rir. Eu, entretanto, estava em choque. Deitei no chão enquanto aqueles traidores riam da minha cara.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, ouvi vozes. Eram meus pais; haviam acabado de chegar da missão da Ordem.

-JAMES, O QUE HOUVE? – Minha mãe perguntou quando me viu no chão.

-Nada, Sra. Potter. Aliás, uma coisa muito boa! Seu filho é capitão de Quadribol e o novo Monitor-Chefe de Hogwarts!

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim! Postarei todo domingo, então fiquem ligados. Enfim, obrigada e, por favor, REVIEWS! Beijos!<strong>


	2. Fui traído pelo meu amigo

**Oi, oi, oi! Tudo bem, lindos (as)? Espero que sim! Todos enlouquecendo com essa proximidade do filme? É, imagino que sim... Quem leu o 1º ano percebe que os capítulos estão maiores... Fiz uma meta de no mínimo 4.000 palavras por capítulo, e tenho a alegria de dizer que estou conseguindo!**

Leather00Jacket: Sim, sim a fic TODINHA será com POV de James. Obrigada pelo elogio, beijos!

Larissa: Eu gosto de manter uma regularidade, sabe? Eu já tenho até o sétimo capítulo pronto, mas se eu postar tudo de vez, demorarei de escrever os outros... E aí a espera será maior. Chegará, acho eu, um ponto em que a história ficará completa e aí eu aumentarei a regularidade; passarei a postar dois capítulos por semana, ou um capítulo a cada três dias... Beijos!

Harumi Evans Potter: Bem-vinda!

Aneleeh: Pois é, um ótimo começo de ano... Acho que você gostará dos próximos capítulos, então, estão nessa linha... Obrigada!

Raquel Veiga: Eu planejei escrever com o POV de James há muuuuuuuito tempo... Acho que seria interessante ver como pensa esse Maroto lindo! E se divirta lendo o primeiro ano! Obrigada... Beijos!

Bah Malfoy Black: OOoi *acena* uahsuhs Obrigada, Bah! Aliás, todos que leram o 1º ano e estão lendo essa fic deveriam te agradecer! Beeeijos!

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO DOIS-<p>

Fui traído pelo meu amigo

-James, querido, parabéns! – Minha mãe me disse. Gemi e continuei de bruços no chão.

Por que aquilo tinha de acontecer comigo? Justo _comigo_? Fundador dos Marotos, aluno que recebeu maior número de cartas de Hogwarts por reclamação (duzentos e quarenta e três até o sexto ano), responsável pelos maiores atos de humilhação pública em Ranhoso...

Como uma peste como eu pode ter virado Monitor-Chefe? O que estava na cabeça de Dumbledore? Eu, James Potter, nunca demonstro bom comportamento! Sou aquele aluno que só não é expulso da escola por causa das notas e da inteligência. Nenhum professor usa James Potter como exemplo – exceto se for exemplo de má conduta, exemplo de detenção, exemplo de talento desperdiçado, exemplo de... muitas outras coisas nada úteis para um Monitor-Chefe!

-Parabéns pelo quê? - Eu perguntei - Sou uma vergonha! A vergonha dos Marotos! Que traição!

Enquanto eu estava deitado, meus amigos e minha mãe riam de mim. Meu pai foi a única alma caridosa para essa pobre pessoa.

-Pense pelo lado positivo, James - Ele sussurrou, deitando-se no chão ao meu lado - Você é capitão do Quadribol e Monitor-Chefe. Isso significa que você é o pedaço de carne masculina mais desejada daquela escola...

Os outros pareciam ter ouvido o que ele dissera, porque começaram a gargalhar quando olhei para ele.

-De que me adianta isso se eu só quero a minha Ruivinha?

-Isso não exclui Lily da lista.

-Pai. Posso falar uma coisinha?

-Sim?

-Lily NÃO gosta de mim. Sabe outra coisa? Ela ODEIA quando eu faço qualquer coisa relacionada a Quadribol para tirar onda! - Meus "amigos" estavam começando a recuperar o fôlego, mas minha mãe nem se importou.

-Essa vai ser a sua chance de mostrar que é responsável! - Olhei incrédulo para ele e revirei os olhos.

-Eu NÃO sou responsável.

-Passe a ser! Divida turnos com ela, organize um esquema de detenções...

-Para quê? - Remus revirou os olhos.

-Tá lerdo, Pontas? Quem é a Monitora-Chefe?

-Lily, é cla... Ah!

Verdade! Minha Ruivinha seria Monitora-Chefe! Passaremos mais tempo juntos do que antes! E não corro o perigo de nenhum engraçadinho tentar algo com ela por ocupar o cargo que agora era meu!

Levantei rapidamente do chão, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Lily Evans e James Potter: Monitores-Chefes! Estava começando a gostar dessa história!

-Mãe, você não acha que eu mereço um presente? - Perguntei com um sorriso angelical. Os outros me olharam incrédulos e gargalharam enquanto minha mãe concordava.

-Nós já íamos dar mesmo...

-Sério?

-Sim. Seu pai foi promovido no emprego trouxa e ganhou um carro novo... Como eu não gosto de dirigir e você já tirou a sua carteira...

Sorri imensamente. Eu queria um carro desde que tirara a carteira, mas meus pais não queriam me dar, pois eu só passava as férias em Londres.

-Emprego trouxa? - Peter perguntou - E o que Diabos é um carro?

-Meu pai trabalha com a Realeza, na proteção da família Real. E hoje à noite você verá o que é um carro...

-Vai para onde? - Minha mãe perguntou desconfiada.

-Para uma festinha trouxa.

-Convidado por quem?

-Pelas minhas Libras. É festa paga.

-E pela tarde? Vai fazer o quê?

-Beco Diagonal com os meninos. - Ela sorriu.

-Exatamente. - Me deu um beijo e subiu.

-Saiu o novo modelo da Nimbus, você viu? - Meu pai perguntou. Acenei fervorosamente com a cabeça.

-Vou juntar dinheiro para comprar.

-Não precisa. Aceite como presente por ser capitão de Quadribol - Meus olhos brilharam.

-Já que você insiste tanto...!

Ele riu e jogou uma chave no meu colo. A do cofre dele em Gringotes.

-Obrigado.

-Almoço em vinte minutos, James. Já são uma e meia.

Sorri para ele e chamei meus amigos para o meu quarto. Guardei a carta numa das gavetas da minha escrivaninha e os distintivos no criado-mudo, ao lado de três fotos: os quatro Marotos em uma, o meu ano todo em outra e uma foto de Lily gargalhando. Remus tirara aquela foto na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, que eu, ele e Lily frequentávamos, em que eu caíra e todos acharam graça.

Admirei a foto da minha Ruivinha. Ela estava tão feliz...! Uma pena que ela nunca ria comigo...

-Quem é a vergonha dos Marotos agora, Pontas? - Sirius provocou-me. Sorri olhando para ele.

-Eu, Almofadinhas.

-E você está gostando disso?

-Analisando os fatos delicada e profundamente, passo a considerar a ínfima possibilidade dos fatos, por ora, não satisfazerem minhas expectativas agora criadas.

-Quê? - Peter questionou confuso.

-Estou amando! Imagina só! Fazer rondas ao lado da Lily, reuniões com a Lily, dividir tarefas com a Lily...! Acho que vou escrever uma carta contando as boas novas para ela!

-Faça uma surpresa, Pontas!

-Verdade, Aluado! Falei que vi minha Ruivinha agora há pouco?

Remus e Peter queriam saber mais, porém era hora do almoço e meu pai ficaria uma fera caso nos atrasássemos.

Chegando na sala, meus pais estavam descalços, vestidos com moletons no sofá, minha mãe deitada confortavelmente no peito de meu pai, enquanto este brincava com o cabelo louro da mulher. Parei ao ver a cena e dei meia-volta, tentando alertar meus amigos, mas não em tempo.

-AI MEUS OLHOS! MEUS PAIS NO SOFÁ! PONTINHAS! MANDE ELES PARAREM!

Nós cinco ríamos da reação de Sirius. Ele havia escondido o rosto nas mãos e se jogado em mim pedindo um abraço.

-Deixe de frescura, Black, eles já são bem grandinhos e podem fazer o que quiserem! - Eu disse. Nós rimos mais um pouco - E olhe que eles nem começaram a indecência ainda, guardaram para o quarto mais tarde... - Eu acrescentei piscando para eles. Minha mãe corou e meu pai sorriu maliciosamente.

-O que fizemos com esse menino? – Ela perguntou sacudindo a cabeça.

-Ora, mãe, nada. Eu sei que sou perfeito e que você me ama por isso! – Ela revirou os olhos e eu soltei um beijinho. Todos nós rimos e começamos a comer alegremente.

Peter, como sempre, comeu e ficou rindo das piadas que eu e Sirius fazíamos. É verdade, somos muito engraçados, mas às vezes ele nos _venera_. É estranho. Remus acompanhava e às vezes fazia comentários. Eu e Sirius estávamos fazendo da refeição uma zona. Meus pais, no entanto, gostavam da confusão que seus dois filhos faziam.

Quando acabamos de comer, Dylan trouxe uma sobremesa especial, que, segundo ele, Sirius tinha ajudado a fazer. Desconfiei quando o elfo anunciou a participação de meu melhor amigo, mas dei de ombros. O máximo que Sirius faria seria explodir o bolo. Ou a gelatina. Ele já fez isso comigo no terceiro ano. Foi hilário.

Quando o bolo chegou, me segurei para não dar gargalhada. Tinha o formato comum redondo, mas era enfeitado com as palavras: "Monitor-Chefe Traidor dos Marotos" em um distintivo igual ao meu. Ao redor, uma vassoura, um pomo-de-ouro e um par de olhos verdes com cabelos vermelhos. Sorri com a surpresa. Depois, fingi enxugar uma lágrima com o guardanapo.

-Você é demais, Almofadinhas! – Continuei com minhas lágrimas falsas e voz embargada. Ele riu.

-Eu sei que eu sou! Isso é a forma dos outros Marotos de te parabenizar pelos títulos honrados.

-Tradução: mais um jeito que vocês acharam de me zoar, não?

Sirius fingiu estar ofendido.

-Claro que não! Pontas! Como você pensou isso de nós? – Ele cruzou os braços e olhou bravo para mim, enquanto meus pais reviravam os olhos.

-Que horas vocês vão para o Beco, meninos? – Meu pai perguntou. Me espreguicei e olhei para o relógio. Duas e meia.

-Três horas. – Ele acenou.

-Vão comprar o quê?

-Basicamente, tudo – Eu disse.

-Como assim _tudo_? Acha que eu produzo galeões como um Leprechaun?

-Não. Sei que você trabalha duro por ele. E que tem bastante, por sinal, né, pai? – Ele sorriu.

-Agora sim pode comprar tudo o que precisa! Que seria?

-Caldeirão novo, vestes novas, penas, tinta, livros, materiais trouxas... Preciso trocar por dinheiro trouxa lá em Gringotes, por sinal...

-Certo. Cuidado na hora de aparatar... – Meu rosto desmoronou.

-Não poderei ir de carro? – Meu pai riu da minha expressão.

-Não. O carro é uma surpresa até de noite.

-Não vai me dizer nem o modelo?

-Não.

-Nada sobre o carro?

-V8. 7L. Automático. Conversível.

-Cor? – Perguntei esperançoso. A lista de carros V8 de 1977 passou pela minha cabeça, deixando algumas poucas opções.

-Negativo.

-Sr. Potter! – Ele riu. – Pai, por favor!

-Argh, seu pidão, é branco!

Sorri. Amava a cor branca nos carros. Ele revirou os olhos, se levantou e resmungou alguma coisa sobre como eu tinha um poder incrível sobre ele e minha mãe. Eu gargalhei.

-EU SEI QUE TENHO! – Gritei para ele. – Remus, pegue a máquina! Temos de tirar uma foto de um momento marcante das férias para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Vou pegar meus distintivos!

Saímos juntos para os quartos, correndo. Eu sabia que ele havia esquecido daquela tarefa, assim como eu. Mas eu lembrei porque eu _queria_ tirar uma foto do momento. Na verdade, estava planejando um álbum de fotos do meu último ano em Hogwarts, sem contar com as fotos que tiro desde meu terceiro ano, quando descobri a máquina fotográfica trouxa.

Já tínhamos tirado umas dez fotos dessas férias, e ainda viriam mais, muito mais. Agora um exemplo. Peguei os distintivos e desci correndo as escadas.

-Dylan! – Chamei.

-Sim, senhor? – Ele perguntou, fazendo uma reverência.

-Dylan, eu já pedi para me chamar de James e parar de fazer essa coisa humilhante que você acha que pode. Por favor, não faça mais isso.

-Sim, sen... Sim, James – Sorri – Em que Dylan pode ajudar, James Potter?

-Poderia tirar uma foto nossa?

-Claro, James. Dylan só precisa da máquina, James Potter.

Remus sorriu e lhe passou o objeto. O elfo agradeceu e pegou, se afastando da mesa. Fiz um feitiço para que o bolo não caísse e o virei para a máquina. Os outros se juntaram a mim e sorrimos para a foto. Eu colocaria aquela foto no álbum com certeza.

-Obrigado, Dylan.

-De nada, James Potter. Dylan tem que ir agora, James Potter.

E, com um estalo, ele desaparatou.

-E agora, Pontas? O que faremos?

-Ora, Rabicho. Não está óbvio? Iremos fazer uma lista sobre o que precisaremos comprar no Beco e, depois, tomaremos banho.

-James Potter está sugerindo que façamos _lista_ para alguma coisa? James Potter está sendo _organizado_?

Olhei para um Remus incrédulo. Fechei a cara.

-Sou Monitor-Chefe agora, Aluado. Organização será necessária para que eu...

-Impressione a Lily – Sirius disse disfarçando a fala numa tosse. Dei-lhe um tapa.

-Não, seu tapado, para que eu possa executar minha tarefa com perfeição e excelência.

Coloquei a mão no peito enquanto falava, como se faz ao cantar o hino do seu país. Os outros reviraram os olhos e riram da minha cara.

-Mas vamos fazer a lista! Vamos, vamos! – Eu chamei.

-Sim, senhor, Monitor-Chefe! – Sirius provocou.

Sorri para ele e os levei para a biblioteca de novo. Eu estava parecendo um guia.

-Peter, do que você precisa? – Ele olhou para mim surpreso. Estávamos sentados e eu estava com um grande pergaminho dividido em quatro pedaços, um para cada um de nós.

-Bem... Vestes, eu acho... Livros do sétimo ano... Pergaminho... Tinta... Penas...

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Rabicho, por que você ainda se importa de comprar pena, pergaminho e tinta se você _nunca_ faz dever de casa? – Ele perguntou. Tive de segurar a risada.

-Ora, Almofadinhas, Peter se esforçará mais esse ano, certo? – Ele olhou para mim com um "ah, claro, vá nessa!" sarcástico – Não vai, Peter? – Fuzilei o menino com os olhos.

-Claro, claro! – Sirius riu.

-Pontas! Não vale ameaçá-lo!

-Eu não ameacei! Só o fiz enxergar a verdade por um olhar.

Eles riram com a minha lógica ridícula. Terminamos de fazer as listas em meia hora. Peguei o pergaminho e o dividi em quatro pedaços, entregando um para cada.

-Anexem na carta, assim não há risco de perder. Vamos tomar banho logo. Quero ir a pé...

Eles olharam para mim divididos entre surpresa e expressões de "então tá, seu maluco". Eu revirei os olhos e saí na frente, indo para o meu quarto.

Escolhei roupas normais; uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta T-shirt cinza. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos. Um hábito que eu simplesmente AMO. Lily, por outro lado, não gostava. Ao contrário, isso a irritava. Mas ela é tão linda quando está irritada que eu não resisto! Enfim, enfiei a chave do cofre dos Potters no bolso interno da bermuda e a varinha no bolso com fundo falso do lado da mesma bermuda e a carta dobrada no bolso traseiro.

Por último, peguei meu distintivo de Monitor-Chefe. Eu realmente estava começando a gostar dessa história.

Me detive no criado-mudo e observei Lily. Merlin, como eu amo essa garota! Prestei atenção no seu riso, no modo em que seus olhos encurtam quando ela ri, em como seus caninos da arcada superior são mais afiados do que a da inferior, como seus cabelos encaracolam um pouco na ponta...

-Pontas! – Sirius abriu a porta do meu quarto me pegando de surpresa. Ele sorriu malicioso – Espera ela saber que você tem essa foto no seu quarto!

-Pode contar, Sirius – Eu disse dando de ombros – Ela sabia que eu ia tirar uma cópia... – Ele ficou boquiaberto.

-E ela _deixou_?

-Não.

-Então como ela sabe? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu, er, estava terminando a cópia e ela, hum, viu.

-E aí? – Ele estava sorrindo.

-Bem, ela gritou como sempre, é claro, mas até que levou na boa. Ordenou que eu devolvesse a foto para Remus, e eu disse que devolveria em um minuto. Ela disse que era para entregar para ela naquele momento, inclusive a cópia. – Sorri olhando para o objeto que eu falava – Eu entreguei, dizendo que seria inútil, pois eu daria um jeito de pegar de volta a original e copiar. Ela olhou incrédula para mim, suspirou e entregou as duas fotos para mim.

-Então... Lily... Hum, deu uma _foto_ dela para _você_?

-Sim.

-Quando?

-Há uns dois anos...

Ele sorriu para mim ao ver minha felicidade com esse pequeno fato. Bateu levemente nas minhas costas e me guiou para a sala, aonde os outros Marotos aguardavam.

Saímos de casa rindo e rapidamente alcançamos o portão do condomínio. Quando coloquei meus pés para fora, dei de cara com uma garota trouxa que eu, er, digamos que conhecia.

-James? – Ela perguntou surpresa. Engoli em seco.

-Oi, Grace. Co-como vai? – Merlin, eu namorei com essa menina durante duas semanas antes de me irritar profundamente.

-Estou bem. Olá, Sirius! – Almofadinhas também a namorara. Bem, os quatro Marotos já haviam a beijado. – Remus e Peter! Como vocês quatro estão? Vocês sumiram!

Nos entreolhamos.

-É que... estudamos num internato. – Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Que desperdício de homem!

-Não é internato masculino, Grace! – Ela suspirou aliviada.

-Tem muitas mulheres lá? – Ela perguntou piscando. Forcei um riso e Sirius percebeu, gargalhando.

-Tem sim, mas James aqui só está de olho em uma...! – Eu revirei os olhos e desviei o olhar da garota, colocando uma mão no bolso. Admirei a casa que estava bem em frente; uma reforma havia sido feita recentemente. Novos moradores.

-Quem fisgou o coração dele, meninos? – Ela parecia surpresa. Aparentemente, pensava que se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por ela, não seria por ninguém.

-Uma menina ruiva, de olhos verdes. – Encarei Remus incrédulo enquanto ele contava sobre Lily.

-Já ouvi falar dela... Desde quando?

-Ah, desde o segun... – Peter começou, mas Sirius lhe deu tapa.

-Desde os doze anos.

-Ele namorou comigo amando uma menina? – Ela bateu levemente no meu braço – James, o que é isso?

-Ele estava com raiva. A menina o esnobou e James se revoltou.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Sirius _tinha_ de falar isso? Continuei a observar os novos vizinhos e quando vi a garota pescoçuda, meu coração deu um salto. Aquela era irmã da minha Ruivinha! Segundos depois, como se respondendo ao chamado do meu pensamento, vi um rastro vermelho pela janela.

O _meu_ rastro vermelho. Eu engasguei.

-Lily! – Murmurei baixo. Sirius riu.

-Essa mesmo! Sabia que você falaria o nome dela...! – Rolei os olhos.

-Não, sua grande ANTA, Lily está ali! Naquela casa! – Eu disse apontando para a janela – Minha Lily mora na minha frente!

Os outros se viraram rapidamente e ficaram observando a casa comigo. De novo, o rastro ruivo passou pela janela. Dessa vez Lily parou de costas.

-Já vou, meninos... Mike está me esperando!

-Tchau, Grace... – Eles responderam. Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

-Posso ver que o cabelo realmente cresceu! – Fechei minha cara sem desviar o olhar.

-Almofadinhas, eu espero que você não esteja olhando para onde eu _penso_ que você está! – Rosnei.

-Estou olhando _exatamente_ para onde você pensa que estou...

-Cachorro! – Eu disse, antes de lhe dar um tapa realmente forte na cabeça. Ele riu estranhamente, mas ignorei; meus olhos pertenciam à janela naquele momento.

-Er, Pontas... Vamos? – Remus pediu.

-Bater na porta dela? Claro! – Eu me dirigi para a entrada da casa de minha Ruivinha, mas senti alguém agarrar minha camisa.

-Pontas, nós precisamos ir para o Beco, lembra?

-Ah, é... – Eu concordei desapontado. Aquilo, porém, não iria me parar. Não mesmo – Voltamos outro dia! – Concluí feliz. Eles riram e continuamos a andar.

-Certo, aqui está bom... – Eu disse, parando nós quatro – Vamos aparatar? – Eles concordaram. – Dentro do Caldeirão? Certo. Vamos.

A desagradável sensação no umbigo típica da aparatação me acompanhou até o barzinho que ficava na entrada do Beco Diagonal. Os outros três chegaram segundos depois de mim, e eu me adiantei para o balcão.

-Olá, Tom, como vai? – O dono do bar sorriu para mim.

-Bem, na medida do possível... O movimento caiu um pouco, mas está razoavelmente grande hoje...

-Espero que melhore... Para nós, quatro cervejas amanteigadas

-Sim, senhor...

Ele entrou na cozinha para pegar as bebidas e eu tirei as moedas do outro bolso. Ele nos entregou as cervejas amanteigadas e eu o dinheiro. Ficamos conversando com ele uns dez minutos, enquanto terminávamos de beber.

-Tom, agora nós temos de ir... Sabe como é, comprar as coisas de Hogwarts...

-Tudo bem, James!

-Passamos aqui na volta... Separe aquele whisky de fogo, sim?

-Certo... Tchau...

Seguimos para o Beco Diagonal, direto para Gringotes tirar o dinheiro necessário para as compras. Remus e Peter já estavam com os Galeões deles e eu e Sirius tiraríamos os nossos agora.

-Olá, Grampo, como vai? – Perguntei ao duende familiar. Ele era o principal encarregado do cofre da família Potter. Ele me olhou e estendeu a mão, esperando a chave. Peguei-a e entreguei-a, sustendo o olhar severo.

-Os quatro irão? – Ele sibilou. Acenei positivamente e ele começou a andar. A viagem até o cofre levou pelo menos dez minutos, mas eu estava acostumado e observei o cofre dos Lestrange passar, com seu dragão guardador.

Descemos mais um pouco e cheguei ao meu cofre. Grampo colocou sua mão e uma fechadura apareceu. Então ele enfiou a chave, revelando a quantidade exorbitante de ouro que meus pais acumulavam.

-Humpf – Grunhi – Da outra vez tinha menos...

-Bem menos... – Concordou Sirius curioso. Peguei a quantidade que lhe cabia e a minha quantidade, além do necessário para minha nova vassoura. Voltamos para o saguão do banco e eu ainda tinha coisas para fazer lá.

-Remus, nós temos de trocar os Galeões!

-Verdade...

Nos encaminhamos para o balcão e fizemos a troca; aquele dinheiro de papel era muito estranho, em minha opinião, mas já me acostumara com ele.

Fomos direto para Madame Malkin comprar novos uniformes para os quatro e, à medida que executávamos as tarefas, eu ticava na lista o que estava pronto. Com sacolas cheias de coisas, fomos para a loja esportiva para comprar a minha tão sonhada vassoura. Saí satisfeito de lá, com minhas compras na mão.

-Agora só faltam as coisas trouxas... - Remus concluiu. E era verdade.

-Outro dia? – Perguntei esperançoso.

-Sim, com certeza! – Olhei para o relógio. Eram sete e meia.

-Temos de ir logo! A festa começa às nove horas e ainda jantaremos fora...! – Eu disse agitado. Pedi desculpa para Tom, lhe explicando a história. Outro dia eu viria para tomar a garrafa com meus amigos. Ele sorriu tristemente e eu me senti culpado.

Chegamos em casa e corremos para o banho. Antes, mostrei minha vassoura para meu pai e ele disse que iria admirá-la até o dia seguinte. Eu ri levemente.

Para a festa, coloquei uma calça jeans escura, camisa social branca, dobrada nos cotovelos e com três botões abertos, e, é claro, passei um perfume. Sirius estava parecido e Remus e Peter não tinham nada de especial.

-Pai! – Eu chamei. Estávamos indo e eu ainda não tinha visto meu carro. Aluado esperava ansiosamente com a câmera nas mãos para o momento da revelação.

-James?

-Cadê o carro? Já estamos indo!

-Sem jantar? – Minha mãe perguntou reprovadora.

-Comeremos fora.

-Pegou o dinheiro?

-Sim, mãe.

-A varinha?

-Aqui.

-E a carteira de motorista?

-Comigo também. Só espero pela chave.

Meu pai riu e jogou um chaveiro em minhas mãos. Era a chave de casa, a do carro e o chaveiro era um pomo-de-ouro. Não precisa nem dizer que eu amei.

-Onde está meu presente?

-Te esperando na garagem.

Sorri e saí correndo para o lugar. Quando vi o carro, engasguei apontando para ele.

-Um _Cadillac_? Um Cadillac Eldorado? Você não fez isso...!

Aquele era, simplesmente, o carro que eu sempre quisera. Branco ainda por cima! Abracei meu pai e vi o flash da máquina. Eu virei nós dois para Remus e ele tirou outra foto.

Admito, passei mais de vinte minutos admirando o carro antes de Sirius limpar a garganta. Entrei e dei a partida. Ah, era automático! Um V8 automático! Que beleza...

Liguei o som e deixei meu pai tirar outra foto. Dei ré cuidadosamente e saí pelo condomínio bruxo com um carro trouxa. Os vizinhos já estavam acostumados com meu pai, então nem ligaram.

Dirigi devagar, conversando com Sirius (que vinha na frente) sobre a grande diferença entre o modelo de 76 e 77, enquanto Remus e Peter discutiam sobre o último ano em Hogwarts.

Parei na porta de um restaurante trouxa, mais ou menos lotado. Remus, de repente, ficou nervoso, mas só eu percebi. Estacionei meu carro novinho em folha e entramos no lugar. Era arrumadinho e eu já levara duas trouxas para jantar ali.

-Boa noite, senhores. Gostariam de um lugar para sentar? – A garçonete perguntou. Quando ela olhou para mim, arregalou os olhos e desviou o olhar para Sirius, que realmente não melhorou a situação dela. Fiquei com vontade de gargalhar.

-Sim, por favor. Uma mesa para quatro. Não esperamos ninguém.

Ela acenou e se afastou, pedindo para aguardarmos. Olhei ao redor e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver um colega de Hogwarts ali?

-Paul! – Ele se virou assustado ao ouvir o seu nome, mas logo sorriu acenando.

-Oi, Marotos! Como vão?

Paul era nascido-trouxa, portanto não era nada estranho ele estar em um lugar trouxa. Eu só achei incrível a coincidência.

-Estamos bem, obrigado – Eu respondi guardando as chaves do carro. Ele olhou para minha mão e sorriu.

-Então é seu aquele Eldorado?

-Pois é! Minha beleza atraiu coisa boa! – Nós rimos e eu parei para observar a mesa que ele estava sentado. Tinha duas taças de vinho: uma para ele e outra para a sua acompanhante. Eu sorri maliciosamente.

-Trouxe uma garota? – Perguntei. Ele engoliu em seco, mas eu não entendi.

-Sim... – Ele respondeu forçando uma risada.

-O que foi, Paul? Não quer dizer o nome? – Provoquei. Remus estava quieto e Sirius só observava risonho. Peter estava satisfeito em apreciar a cena.

-Nah, não é nada... – Paul respondeu.

-Vamos, Collins, diga! – Eu estava rindo abertamente. Parecia que nada naquela noite poderia mudar meu humor.

Parecia.

Ele forçou novamente uma risada. Aquilo estava cada vez mais estranho. Desde quando Paul se envergonhava por causa de garotas?

-Achou o amor da sua vida? – Perguntei brincalhão, mas genuinamente curioso.

-Nah, claro que não...

-Então por que...?

Mas minha pergunta foi silenciada pela visão (maravilhosa) que eu tive.

Saindo do banheiro feminino, uma ruiva de olhos verdes vinha na direção da mesa em que Paul estava sentado. Remus prendeu a respiração e eu soube que a garota estava com _Paul_.

Seu vestido a deixava estonteantemente linda. Variava com tons de rosa e ia até os joelhos. Ela estava com saltos pretos que combinavam com a bolsa que estava na sua mão.

Ela estava com rímel e lápis de olho, destacando as esmeraldas preciosas. Um lindo batom vermelho deixava sua boca mais volumosa.

Então entendi a reação de Paul.

Ele não estava _envergonhado_. Nada disso. Ele estava _com medo_. Medo da minha reação.

Medo da minha reação porque ele estava saindo com ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Lily Evans.

* * *

><p><strong>*se esconde* Tu-tudo bem? Não me matem, não é nada demais! Obrigada por lerem e até o próximo domingo!<strong>

**P.S. : Aquele lindo botão ali escrito 'review' não morde, sabia?**

**P.P.S. : Torçam para eu ter uma aula chata de história... São as minhas melhores inspirações!**

**BEIJOS**


	3. Só uma festa

**Oi, meu povinho! Ok? Daqui a cinco dias eu morro, caio dura no chão! Todos nós, né? MAs enfim, obrigada pelas reviews e espero que curtam o capítulo!**

Bah Malfoy Black: Oh, você me incentivou tanto a escrever que só saiu por sua causa... Obrigada! Beijos!

DanyC: Mas eu parei nessa parte de propósito! Hehe! Continue a ler... Beijos!

Luiza: Pode deixar que eu posto sim! Beijos!

* * *

><p><em>No capítulo anterior: Paul estava com medo. Medo da minha reação. Medo da minha reação por ele estava saindo com ninguém menos que Lily Evans.<em>

-CAPÍTULO TRÊS-

Só uma festa

Não, não! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Simplesmente não podia! Paul, meu amigo, colega de dormitório por seis anos, estava saindo com a garota que eu amava. Ele engoliu em seco quando viu o reconhecimento nos meus olhos.

-Lily... - Eu murmurei raivoso.

-James, deixe-me explicar...

-Você trouxe _Lily _para jantar? _Minha Lily_?

-James, entenda... - Eu ri sem humor nenhum. Lily tinha parado para pedir alguma coisa para o garçom, que concordou com a cabeça. Ela sorriu e eu fiquei ainda mais chateado.

-Entender o quê? Paul, você sabe que eu amo aquela garota desde os doze anos! Sabe que eu tento fazer com que ela saia comigo desde o segundo ano! Então explique. Diga a razão. - Ele abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Lily vinha olhando para bolsa. Eu não conseguia mais ficar em pé; sentei na cadeira e apoiei o rosto com as mãos.

-James, ela estava sozinha e estressada ontem. Nos encontramos na rua e eu perguntei o que ela faria hoje à noite. Ela disse que nada então a chamei para jantar. Me desculpe, mas eu fui um amigo...

-Amigo? - Lily caminhava mais rápido agora, um sorriso no canto da boca. Quando ela chegou à mesa e me viu ali, seus olhos esbugalharam. Olhei diretamente naquelas esmeraldas e ela percebeu a minha dor. - Amigo? - Repeti para Paul. Desviei os olhos dela e me levantei - Certo, então. Amigo. Tchau, Paul. Tchau, Lily, tenham uma boa noite.

Será que meu tom irônico tinha magoado Lily? Sacudi a cabeça enquanto andava. Ouvi Remus explicar para a garçonete que nós tínhamos desistido, mas não parei para ouvir.

Na verdade, eu só parei quando sentei no banco do motorista. Segurei o volante com as duas mãos e coloquei minha cabeça ao lado das mãos, lutando contra as lágrimas. Ouvi a porta do carona bater.

-James, pode chorar.

Olhei para ele. Eu era deplorável e ridículo. Estava chorando por causa de uma garota que nunca fora minha. E que nunca seria. Enxuguei as duas lágrimas que haviam escapado e parei com aquela idiotice.

-Não vou chorar, Sirius. Não sou um bebê. Paul está certo. Ele foi um amigo para ela. Quando a vimos hoje ela estava subindo pelas paredes, não foi? E agora ela está rindo...

Olhei para o restaurante. Lily perguntava, confusa, o que havia acontecido para Paul, que explicava de cabeça baixa. Na entrada, Remus e Peter esperavam.

-Eu vou falar com Paul... Eu não tenho o direito de ficar chateado. Ou com ciúmes. Ela é solteira. Ele também. Além do mais, eles sempre foram amigos. Eu me lembro do futebol... – Sorri com a lembrança. Nos primeiro ano, Paul , Lily e eu ficamos jogando o esporte trouxa durante um mês, quase. Ela nunca era do meu time.

Saltei do carro e subi as escadas do restaurante rapidamente. Lily estava de costas para mim e eu acenei para Paul. Ele falou alguma coisa para ela. Minha Ruivinha olhou em minha direção e eu pisquei para ela, sorrindo. Ela corou e rolou os olhos, olhando para frente e cruzando os braços. Eu gargalhei.

-James? – Paul perguntou apreensivo.

-Desculpe. Eu não devia ter reagido assim. Pode fazer o que quiser.

-James...

-É sério, Paul. Eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre ela. Ela nem ao menos gosta de mim... Nunca vai rolar...

-James Potter! – Ele me interrompeu. Eu estava olhando para baixo e fui obrigado a encará-lo – Você não está desistindo, está?

Eu sorri.

-E se estiver?

-Não mesmo! Você não está com ciúmes?

-Não – Menti. Ele estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Aonde vocês vão?

-Àquela festa trouxa que terá hoje... – Ele sorriu.

-Conheço o dono. Até lá!

E voltou para a mesa, contando os planos para Lily. Ela acenou positivamente e Paul olhou para mim em desafio. Gargalhei e pedi para ele cutucar Lily. Ela se virou. Fiz um coração com as mãos e soltei um beijinho. Ela revirou os olhos, irritada e eu e Paul rimos da cara dela, rendendo para ela um tapa no braço.

Fui para o carro, onde os outros Marotos esperavam. Olhei para o restaurante de novo e meu amigo acenou para mim. Eu ri.

-Pontas... Você está legal? – Sirius perguntou. Certo, eu estava estranho. Há cinco minutos, tinha acusado o cara de me trair e agora estava sorrindo para ele.

-Ele tem todo o direito – Apesar de soar calmo, apertei o volante com toda a força que eu tinha. Sirius viu e sorriu.

-E você não se importa? Não ama mais Lily?

-Amo. Claro que sim.

-E não se importa?

-Não! – Menti de novo. Os três gargalharam – Talvez um pouquinho... – Sirius me encarou – Ok, eu me importo. Muito. Mas eu a amo para saber que se ela for feliz, eu também serei.

-Ah, claro. Meloso como sempre.

-Além do mais, ele vai levá-la para a festa. Vou tentar conquistá-la de vez.

-Ainda bem que você disse 'tentar'! Sabe que não conseguirá, não é? – Ele riu de mim. Eu sorri levemente.

-Aluado... Eles já deram uns amassos, não já? – Perguntei para meu amigo. Ele suspirou.

-Sim.

-Quando? – Perguntei dando a partida. Comecei a andar levemente, do mesmo jeito que antes.

-Ano passado. Numa festa do Clube do Slugh. – Eu gemi olhando-o pelo retrovisor.

-Foi aquela festa que eu não pude ir por causa da detenção que Lily me deu? Aquela do cabelo de Ranhoso? Que nós mudamos de cor?

-Essa mesma.

-Isso vai mais para o final do ano... Que canalha! Vou dar uns bons socos no Paul, viu? Rapaz... – Eu disse sorrindo. Juro por minha beleza que se ele não fosse meu amigo já teria ido para o St. Mungus! – Ele queria fazer o mesmo hoje, não queria?

-Creio que sim.

-E agora ele vai deixar que eu tente fazer isso, não vai? – Meu sorriso não podia estar maior.

-Não sei... Mas acho que sim. Eu não ouvi a conversa, mas aquele olhar dele... Ele vai aprontar uma... – Remus completou sorrindo. Sirius se virou para mim.

-Então... Você também está estranhando Aluado conhecer as expressões do Paul? Será que ele _quer_ que Paul deixe você tentar ficar com a Lily para que eles terminem a noite juntos...? – Eu gargalhei enquanto Remus tratava de espancar Almofadinhas.

-Ah! Que hilário, Almofadinhas! – Peter disse cinco minutos depois. Olhei para Sirius e ele olhou para mim e não aguentamos: tivemos de rir. Rir, na verdade, foi pouco para a nossa reação. Tive de encostar o carro ou iríamos bater.

-Você só entendeu _agora_? – Perguntei mal respirando.

-Foi, ué! – Ele deu de ombros e rimos mais ainda. Ele corou ao perceber o motivo da nossa risada. - Mas a fala dele foi confusa!

Rimos mais um pouco e continuei a andar. Estava indo para a festa quando Sirius e Peter me lembraram.

-Tô com fome! - Eles disseram em uníssimo. Revirei os olhos e parei perto de uma barraca de cachorro-quente. Cada um de nós comeu dois, e Peter ainda pegou o terceiro. Continuamos.

Dez minutos depois, finalmente chegamos ao lugar. Era uma casa enorme e bonita, porém menor que a minha. E não tão bonita. Lá em casa tem fotos minhas. Não dá para ser mais bela do que isso.

Estacionei perto da entrada e entreguei os ingressos para eles. Quando estávamos saindo do carro, ouvi meu nome.

-James! - Paul gritou. Ele vinha com Lily, mas sem contato físico. Quando ela nos viu lá, encarou o garoto com um olhar que ela reservava para mim. Eu sorri e acenei.

-Paul! Lily!

-É Evans, Potter! Me chame de Evans! - Ela rosnou quando nos aproximamos deles. Ela ainda estava estonteante e eu tenho certeza que fiquei admirando-a pelo menos dez segundos, enquanto ela falava com os outros Marotos - O que você está olhando, Potter? - Ela perguntou friamente. Eu sorri malicioso e ela corou.

-Nada demais, Lírio. Nada que eu não já tenha visto... - Eu disse piscando para ela.

-Potter!

-Sua beleza, minha Ruivinha. É isso que estou admirando. Você está mais bonita do que o normal. Posso olhar?

-Não! - Ela rosnou. Ela estava parecendo Sirius em noite de Lua Cheia. Só faltava me morder. Bem, até que isso não seria tão ruim...

-Potter? Que sorriso é esse? - Eu devo ter rido maliciosamente com a parte da mordida. É, bem... Ela se afastou. - O que você vai fazer? - Eu gargalhei com a apreensão dela. Ela estava com medo do que eu poderia fazer com ela. Ela sabia que eu pensara em alguma coisa que a "prejudicaria".

-Por que você está se afastando, Lily? - Eu perguntei com o mesmo sorriso, me aproximando dela. Ela, por sua vez, ficou parada.

-Eu sei que você está prestes a fazer alguma coisa. - Eu continuei a chegar perto dela. Não sei como, mas podia dizer que os outros quatro tinham saído e nos deixado sozinhos ali. Lily, no entanto, não parecia estar ciente disso.

-Sabe? Como você sabe disso? - Eu estava tão perto dela que eu sussurrei e ainda assim ela ouviu. Ela estava com a respiração irregular. Eu sei, foi jogo sujo. Eu sei que minha Ruivinha não resiste a um sussurro no pé do ouvido. Ouvi ela respirar fundo.

-Esse é o sorriso que você dá antes de tentar me "conquistar" com um beijo ou abraço... - Ela murmurou. Minha boca estava no ouvido dela e afastei o seu cabelo. Ela se arrepiou.

-Você já sabe diferenciar meu sorriso? - Ouvi ela engolir em seco e me segurei para não gargalhar.

-E-eu tenho de saber!

-Por que, minha Ruivinha? - Provoquei.

-Para saber quando você vai tentar fazer alguma coisa e quando você só vai ser um idiota!

-Tentar fazer alguma coisa... - Fingi pensar, ainda sussurrando no ouvido dela. Lily não conseguiria se desvencilhar daquela situação sozinha e eu iria me aproveitar disso... Ah, se eu ia! - Tipo o que estou fazendo agora?

-Sim... - Respirei fundo e senti o seu perfume.

-Seu perfume é muito bom... Lily Essence? - Perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

-Como sabe? - Ela parecia genuinamente curiosa.

-Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você nem desconfia, Ruivinha... Agora me diz... Esse Hugo Boss não é uma delícia? - Lily respirou fundo.

-Sim, muito bom! - Ela disse, sentindo o cheiro de novo.

-Ainda bem que gostou... Coloquei só para você...

Seria agora! Senti meu estômago dar voltas enquanto virava lentamente o meu rosto, deixando clara a minha intenção. Ela fechou os olhos, corada e desconcertada. Quando estava começando a roçar meus lábios nos dela...

-LILY EVANS! - Minha Ruivinha, que não ia resistir, abriu os olhos para a voz.

-Petunia! - Ela disse. Olhou para mim, caindo na real - POTTER! SAIA DAQUI! ME DEIXE EM PAZ! - Ela se afastou de mim e foi gritar com a garota - Petunia? O que faz aqui? Você não ia jantar com Vernon?

-E você faz o quê aqui?

Eu fiquei parado, na posição que ela me deixara. Sirius chegou rindo.

-Mau jeito, Pontas! - Ele me disse. Ele sempre dizia isso depois de eu levar um fora da Lily. Eu sorri e a segui.

-Minha mãe sabe que estou aqui! O que você está fazendo aqui é eu não sei! - Vi a chance perfeita de irritá-la.

-Liga não, Petunia - Eu disse para a garota e passei o braço pelos ombros de Lily, que me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada perfeitamente. Sorri para ela - Minha florzinha só está irritada porque você nos atrapalhou... - Eu completei, me aproximando para dar um beijo nos seus cabelos. Ela se afastou, tirando meu braço dos seus ombros e virando para me encarar.

-Primeiro: não sou sua florzinha, sua ruivinha... Não sou nada sua. Segundo, já disse para me chamar de Evans. Terceiro, Potter, saia de perto de mim! Já não basta o que você me fez agora!

-O que eu te fiz? - Perguntei incrédulo.

-É! Aquela coisa de ficar cochichando no meu ouvido... - Ela explicou. Pude ver um tremor passar pelo seu corpo. Sorri.

-E você não gostou?

-Não! - Eu gargalhei. Seus olhos não mentiam para mim.

-Lily, eu posso ler nos olhos que você adorou!

-Não gostei! - Ela parecia uma criança fazendo má-criação. Ri de novo. Me aproximei dela de novo. Dez centímetros nos separavam.

-Então por que tremeu?

-É normal. Sinto agonia no pescoço. - Ela cruzou os braços em desafio. Rolei os olhos para a mentira óbvia.

-E o perfume? Não gostou do Hugo Boss? - Ela corou. Isso não tinha como negar.

-Sim, gostei. Mas gostei do _perfume_, Potter.

-Ora, Lily! Quer me enganar? Eu sei que o cheiro do perfume se mistura ao cheiro da pessoa. Você gostou dos dois! - Ela corou. Muito. Me aproximei lentamente. Ela respirou fundo. Me afastei.

-Viu? Você gosta do meu cheiro.

Ela revirou os olhos e me deu as costas. Eu não ia desistir tão fácil. Abracei sua cintura e esperei pela reação.

-Paul? - Ela perguntou, calma. Revirei os olhos.

-Não, minha flor!

-POTTER! SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM! VÁ EMBORA! JÁ!

Dessa vez, dei ouvidos para ela. Li a frase "requintes de crueldade" nas esmeraldas. É, estava na hora de entrar. Fui na direção dos meus amigos, sabendo que ia ouvir bastante.

Não deu outra. Provocações, tapas...

-Isso é recorde, Pontas. - Sirius me disse. - Dois foras em dez minutos...

-Mas ela fez um elogio. Disse que gostou do meu cheiro... Deu duas fungadas...

-Ela gostou do _perfume_, Potter. - Nós rimos.

-Paul. Leve-a para dentro. Nós já vamos entrar.

Ele piscou e sorriu.

-Dê uns beijos nela, sim? Você não sabe como é bom...

Ele saiu correndo antes que eu pudesse lhe causar danos e gargalhou.

-Ele só estava brincando, calma, Pontas... - Remus disse. Relaxei as mãos. Eu não tinha o direito, mas falar isso foi sacanagem comigo. Poxa, tento fazer isso há cinco anos e vem ele e esfrega na minha cara que já conseguiu? Muito mole!

Arrastei os três para dentro. Entregamos as entradas e adentramos o recinto. A bebida era livre. Alcoólica ou não. Logo peguei um copo de whisky para mim e outro para Sirius. O whisky de fogo era muito mais forte do que o trouxa, portanto me acabaria hoje.

Pausa. Só posso tomar um copo. Estou dirigindo. Como sou alto, pude ver que a festa estaca cheia, dividida quase igualmente entre os gêneros. Bom para mim. Para mim não, para Sirius. Hoje tentaria conquistar, enfim, minha Lily. Tomara que eu consiga.

-James, olha aquela loirinha... - Sirius me apontou uma garota.

-Bonita... Vai nessa. Depois tem uma morena ali no balcão te dando o maior mole...

-Só uma? - Ele perguntou tristemente. Eu ri.

-Deve ter mais alguma...

-Tem uma ali que está te dando mole... - Ele apontou. Oh, bem.

-Eu não me importo. Hoje saio daqui comprometido.

-Ah, claro - Ele disse irônico.

-Tá, não sairei comprometido mas darei um beijo na Lily.

-Isso é possível! - Ele sorriu me encorajando. Retribuí o sorriso e vi Paul e minha Ruivinha entrarem.

Fiquei observando-os por cerca de trinta minutos. Eles dançavam e fiquei com muita inveja. Pousei o copo vazio na mesa e fui para onde eles estavam. Paul riu. Lily não entendeu.

-Posso ter a honra de uma dança? - Perguntei galanteador no seu ouvido. Ela suspirou e se virou.

-Não, Potter. - Aquelas esmeraldas verdes me encararam e eu sustentei o olhar.

-Por favor! Juro que não faço nada que você não me peça! Juro!

-Não!

-Não te chamo para sair durante uma semana! - Ela considerou a ideia.

-Uma semana?

-Palavra de Maroto!

Ela se virou para Paul, que estava sorrindo.

-Devo confiar?

-É palavra de Maroto, Lil. Não creio que haja palavras tão confiáveis. - Ela suspirou.

-Uma semana? - Eu sorri.

-Prometo.

-Que seja. Vamos acabar logo com isso...

Eu sorri imensamente. Acho que ela podia sentir a felicidade que emanava do meu corpo, já que revirou os olhos quando eu fiz uma reverência e beijei sua mão. Ouvi Paul rir enquanto passava por nós.

De repente, não sei como ou porque, a música agitada virou uma lenta e puxei uma Lily relutante mais para perto.

-Ora, Lily. Vamos lá. Dance. - Sussurrei. Ela deu um muxoxo. Peguei seus braços e passei pelo meu pescoço. Ela estava parada e estreitou os olhos para mim. Eu ri. - Você não está dançando. Cumpra uma parte do acordo e eu cumpro a minha... - Ela suspirou.

-Uma música!

-O que quiser, meu amor.

Ela revirou os olhos e começou a balançar no ritmo da música. Eu sorri.

-Viu? Não é tão ruim... Um momento agradável com uma pessoa linda por uma semana de paz...

-Convencido! - Ela acusou. Ri mais uma vez.

-Me diz uma coisa? - Ela suspirou.

-Diga, Potter.

-Você realmente me odeia?

-Sim.

-Não gosta de mim? Nem um pouquinho?

-Nada.

-Não é apaixonada por mim?

-Claro que não, Potter! De onde você tirou essa ideia maluca?

Fiquei calado aproveitando o momento.

-Isso quer dizer que você vai estender essa semana do acordo? - Ela perguntou esperançosa. Eu ri.

-Nos seus sonhos, meu amor. Nunca vou desistir de você. Quando você finalmente entender o que sente por mim, vou estar ao seu lado, tornando tudo mais fácil para você aceitar...

-Potter.

-Meu Lírio?

-Eu NUNCA vou perceber isso. Sabe por quê?

-Diga, anjo.

-Porque eu NÃO VOU me apaixonar por você.

-Tudo bem. Quer dizer que se eu beijar alguém essa noite, na sua frente, você não se incomodará?

-Claro que não!

-Mesmo? Não quero te magoar...

-Não vai. Quer dizer que vai embora agora? - Revirei os olhos.

-Vou passar uma semana sem te chamar para sair. Você realmente acha que vou desperdiçar essa chance de dançar com você para beijar uma garota qualquer? - Eu revirei os olhos e sussurrei ao seu ouvido. - Lily, eu te amo. Muito.

-Potter...

-Sim? - Eu estava quase perdendo o controle.

-Nada que eu não peça, lembra? - Ela perguntou fracamente, sentindo o perigo. Suspirei e me afastei.

-Desculpe. Mas como eu ia dizendo, eu te amo. Muito - Eu olhei em seus olhos - Isso, esse momento... Está sendo a melhor parte das férias.

-Potter, eu sei que você não me ama. E sua música está quase acabando...

-Eu te amo sim. Por que você não acredita?

-Você diz que vai se agarrar com alguém e depois que me ama... Meio contraditório, não acha?

-É só para ver se você sente ciúmes!

-Por que sentiria?

-Simples. Você me ama. – Ela engasgou. Seus olhos esbugalharam.

-Já disse que não amo!

-Por que você está na defensiva?

-Não estou na defensiva! – A música acabou e começou outra, igualmente lenta. Ela estava tão concentrada em brigar comigo que não percebeu. Suspirei.

-Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você – Ela relaxou e continuou a dançar. Encostei minha cabeça nos seus cabelos.

-Potter?

-Hum?

-A sua música já acabou.

Droga.

-Acabou? Me desculpe, Ruivinha. Obrigado, senhorita.

Fiz uma reverência e beijei sua mão novamente, como um _gentleman_ faz. Dessa vez, ela não conseguiu lutar contra o sorriso e eu abri um maior que o seu.

-_Au revoir_, Lily. Te vejo daqui a uma semana... - Pisquei para ela.

-Chame Paul, sim? Ou o Remus?

-Esqueceu da palavra mágica, Lírio.

-Não me chame de Lírio! Já disse que para você é Evans.

-A palavra mágica?

-Por favor?

-Tudo o que pedir, Ruivinha. - Ela revirou os olhos. Eu fiquei parado, encarando-a. Ela sustentou meu olhar durante um minuto.

-Potter! - Ela disse, quebrando o contato.

-Anh? Ah, sim. Desculpe, querida.

Fui para a direção de Remus e Paul. Eles estavam observando o que aconteceria comigo e com a Lily. Eles sorriram solidários.

-Pelo menos você dançou com ela...

-É, eu sei... Isso foi ótimo... Ela quer vocês vão lá. Viram Sirius? - Aluado revirou os olhos e apontou para meu melhor amigo. Com uma loira. Eu sorri.

-Peter?

-Foi pegar cerveja.

-Ele vai beber?

-Pois é... Se ele não aguentar, você toma o resto...

-Não dá, Paul. Estou dirigindo - Expliquei, balançando o molho de chaves. Ele riu.

-James Potter sendo responsável? Essa eu nunca vi! - Sorri para ele.

-Você verá muitas vezes mais, Paul. Conheça o seu novo Monitor-Chefe! - Ele me encarou incrédulo e começou a gargalhar. Quando percebeu que eu não o acompanhara. Parou de sorrir.

-Não é brincadeira?

-Não. - Ele olhou para Remus pedindo confirmação. Aluado acenou - Wow. Parabéns!

-Obrigado... Você sabe quem será minha dupla? - Perguntei sorrindo malicioso.

-Acho que uma certa ruiva de olhos verdes... - Sorri.

-Mesmo?

-Sim.

-Perfeito! Assim tenho mais chances com... - Mas interrompi o que estava dizendo quando vi Lily chegar.

-Chances com quem? - Ela perguntou.

-Com a garota que está me dando mole... Por quê? Ficou com ciúmes? - Perguntei sorrindo angelicalmente. Ela bufou.

-Já te disse que nunca terei ciúmes de você!

-Lily, você quer...?

-Quero o quê, Potter? - Ela interrompeu arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nada. Esquece - Eu ia chamá-la para sair, mas sua expressão me lembrou do acordo. Ela pareceu ler minha mente e sorriu.

-Você não chamou os meninos, como pedi delicadamente. - Ela acusou.

-Não, não, não! Eu avisei, eles que não foram! - Respondi, apontando para os dois, que imediatamente concordaram. Lily estreitou os olhos para nós três, duvidando. Por fim, se convenceu.

-Vamos, meninos...

Me levantei e peguei sua mão.

-Eu disse meninos, não disse _Potter_. – Ela especificou.

-Você está dizendo que não sou menino? - Fingi estar ofendido.

-Sim. - Sorri maliciosamente.

-Eu sabia! Você acha que sou um homem, _seu_ homem! - Ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto ríamos dela.

-Claro que não!

-Não? - Como acontecia todas as vezes que nos discutíamos, nos aproximamos. Ela me desafiou com os olhos, e a encarei do mesmo jeito.

-Não.

-Com certeza?

-Toda!

-Absoluta?

-Sim, Potter! Agora por que você não... - Mas eu a interrompi.

Com um beijo. Passei minha mão pela sua cintura, puxando-a para perto. Ela resistiu bravamente. Segurei sua nuca com a outra mão. Quando me afastei, senti seu soco na minha boca. Senti o gosto de sangue.

-Ai!

-JAMES POTTER!

-Sim?

-COMO VOCÊ OUSA?

-Desculpe, Ruivinha. Não resisti. - Respondi limpando o sangue e sorrindo - Belo soco! - Elogiei. Ela me ignorou.

-VOCÊ DISSE UMA SEMANA! - Essa acusação era direcionada para Paul também.

-Ah, isso. Eu disse uma semana sem te chamar para sair. Não falei nada sobre beijos. - Eu sorri para ela, enquanto Lily abria a boca inconformada.

-Nunca mais fale comigo! Entendeu? Nunca! - Ela sibilou.

E saiu, puxando Paul.

-Ela amou meu beijo.

Remus sorriu.

-Ela está estressada, Pontas.

-Eu sei. Enfim, será que ela realmente não sentiria ciúmes? - Perguntei. Minha boca estava começando a doer do soco, e o sangramento não estancara.

-Não sei... Quer descobrir?

-Claro!

Ele sorriu e me mostrou dois objetos com fios. Reconheci na hora.

-Onde você arranjou grampos?

-Tenho meus contatos... Enfim, vou usar um e você fica com o outro. Te digo onde ela está para você arrastar a menina para lá.

-Perfeito!

Coloquei o grampo no ouvido, a parte que recebia a voz. Alguns equipamentos trouxas eram magníficos. Depois de testar, Remus saiu em busca da minha futura mulher e de Paul, enquanto eu arranjava alguém para testar minha teoria.

Achei algumas meninas. Todas pareciam interessadas, mas tinha que ser alguém irritasse minha Ruivinha, alguém parecida com ela. E achei uma.

O cabelo não era tão vivo e os olhos eram azuis. Não chegava nem perto da beleza da minha futura esposa. A garota estava perto de onde Sirius engolia a loira. Não me incomodei de ir até lá.

-_Pontas, nós estamos perto do ponche. Arranje um jeito de vir pára cá com a menina._

Olhei para a bebida e vi os três lá. Remus estava rindo e acenou para mim. Sirius me viu chegando e se afastou da pobre coitada que estava beijando-o.

-E aí, Pontas? - Ele me perguntou. Senti o cheiro de bebida.

-Tudo bem, Almofadinhas. Vá com calma no whisky, sim? - Ele revirou os olhos.

-Já falei para papai que ia encher a cara.

-E ele?

-Avise para James que ele vai ser sua babá. Veio fazer o quê aqui? Me atrapalhar só?

-Não. Escuta, falarei rápido. Eu dancei com Lily... - Ele arfou.

-E ela _deixou_? - Revirei os olhos.

-Claro. Fizemos um acordo. Enfim, depois eu estava falando com Aluado e Paul e ela chegou perto e ela começou a gritar comigo e eu perdi o controle e a beijei - Ele arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar.

-Você o quê?

-Exato... Por isso minha boca está sangrando... - Sirius sorriu malicioso.

-Ela morde?

-Quem dera tivesse sido assim... - Suspirei sonhador - Ela me deu um soco... - Almofadinhas começou a rir - Rá, rá, engraçado, eu sei. No meio da dança eu perguntei a ela se ela sentiria ciúmes caso eu beijasse uma menina e ela disse que não, então eu vou testar a teoria...

-Esperto, hein? Deixe-me adivinhar: aquela ruiva de olhos azuis.

-Sim. Quero ver o que ela faz... - Bati no seu ombro - Tchau.

Me aproximei da garota docemente, elogiando-a. Ela sorriu para mim e eu a chamei para dançar, levando-a para perto do ponche.

-_Chegue mais para o lado... Não, Pontas, o outro... Perfeito!_

Olhei de esgoela para onde Remus mandara e sorri. Lily olhava para mim com a garota com uma expressão ainda indecifrável. Daqui a pouco ela iria ver.

Com as minhas mãos juntas às dela, cheguei-a mais perto de mim, para dançar a música calma. Olhei para Lily de novo, como se estivesse olhando para o horizonte. O copo de refrigerante em sua mão estava prestes a cair.

-_Aquele é Pontas?_ - Ouvi Remus perguntando.

-_Onde?_ - Paul esticou o pescoço.

-_Ali, dançando com aquela ruiva..._

-_Sim, aquele é o Potter, dançando com uma ruiva qualquer... Como eu imaginei que ele fosse fazer..._ - A voz dela estava dura. Eu ri levemente, e a menina, que se chamava Claire, se aproximou mais de mim.

De repente, a músico mudou... Uma agitada, típica do Rock da época. Ela se afastou e começamos a dançar agitados. Eu estava me divertindo não só com a dança, mas também com as reações da Ruivinha, que expressavam claramente que ela mentira antes.

Ela se importava. Incomodava me ver com outra.

-_Lily? Tudo bem?_ - Ouvi Remus perguntar. Olhei para eles e vi um copo de ponche na mão da Ruivinha. Oh, bem. A culpa não era minha, era?

-T_udo ótimo. Remus, vem dançar!_

Meus olhos arregalaram quando vi Lily e Aluado ao meu lado dançando. Eles não estavam tão colados quanto eu e Claire e havia um claro laço de fraternidade que Aluado não quebraria por nada. Nem o meu, nem o dela.

A música ficou lenta novamente e vi Sirius sorrindo para mim. É, ele mudara para me ajudar. Claire encostou a cabeça no meu ombro/peito e começamos a dançar coladinhos. Muito perto.

No fone do grampo, ouvi um "humpf" e ri baixinho. A menina com quem eu dançava riu também e girei, ficando de frente para Lily. Ela me olhava com ódio e, só para provocar, lambi a ferida que ela fizera. Ela riu, vingativa. Minha provocação não funcionara.

Então, lentamente, me aproximei de Claire e fiz a mesma coisa que fizera com minha Ruivinha: sussurrei coisas no seu ouvido.

-_Ela trincou os dentes, Pontas. Beije a menina. Agora_ - Sem mais delongas, obedeci Remus. Juntei meus lábios nos de Claire e nos beijamos. Fui gentil; era só uma menina, sem paixão. Ela, no entanto, puxou meu pescoço para perto e enrolou os dedos no meu cabelo.

Não tinha nada a perder, então segurei sua cintura.

-_Nossa! Olha o Pontas!_

-_Estou vendo, Remus._ - A voz dela estava dura. Sorri me afastando de Claire. A ruiva de olhos azuis me olhou questionadora. Sorri e alcancei sua boca novamente, mais voraz. Puxei-a mais para perto e passei uma mão pelo seu cabelo.

-_Que indecência! Remus, mande Potter parar já!_ - Ele sorriu.

-_Com ciúmes, Lily?_ - Ela arfou.

-_Remus! Claro que não!_

-_Certeza?_

-_Toda! Estou incomodada com a forma que essa coisa age!_

-_Que forma? De dizer que te ama e depois beijar outra?_

Percebi que não conseguiria me concentrar nas duas coisas e me afastei de Claire.

-Vou pegar um refrigerante. Quer um? - Ofereci. Ela sorriu.

-Por favor, James.

Me afastei concentrado na discussão de Lily e Aluado.

-_Claro que não, Remus! Ele pode beijar qualquer ruiva aguada que quiser. Já disse que não me importo..._

Meu sorriso, no entanto, desapareceu ao ver Peter totalmente bêbado no balcão.

-Merda, Rabicho, o que você fez? - Perguntei a ele.

-Cerveja é ruim, mas o ponche...!

Ajudei meu amigo a levantar e o levei para onde Remus estava com Lily. Eles ainda estavam discutindo quando cheguei.

-Pontas, o que houve?

-Rabicho bebeu, Aluado. Está bêbado. Mal fica em pé.

-Droga! Não podemos levá-lo para sua casa assim!

-Ele não pode entrar no meu carro assim! Vai vomitar em tudo!

-Então Sirius também não vai - Ouvi Paul dizer. Do seu lado, um Sirius chapado ria bobamente - Sete litros de whisky.

Lily abriu a boca.

-Sete? Como alguém consegue beber sete litros de whisky e ainda ficar em pé? - Eu rolei os olhos.

-Já bebi dez e ainda capturei o pomo antes de Sirius, Ruivinha. Nada de mais. - Ela fez uma cara de raiva e eu ri, pensando que aquela deveria ter sido sua cara ao me ver beijando Claire.

-Claire! - Murmurei. Sirius riu.

-Se deu bem, foi Pontinhas? Pena que não foi Lilyzita!

-Remus, vou explicar tudo para Claire - Eu disse - Cuida deles.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e fui procurar a dita cuja. E a vi. Ela estava beijando outro cara. Oh, bem. Eu já fizera isso.

-Esquece. Temos de ir para algum lugar. - Eu disse.

-Claire? - Remus perguntou.

-Achou outra diversão... Para onde vamos? Não podemos deixar meus pais saberem que Peter bebeu.

-Podem ir lá para casa... - Paul ofereceu - Moro com um primo e ele não se importaria.

Acenei positivamente. Todos nós saímos, incluindo Lily.

-Onde os bêbados acham que vão? Não quero vômitos no meu carro! - Eu disse. Os meninos concordaram.

-James, leve Lily para casa de carro... - Paul falou. Sorri abertamente. Lily, entretanto...

-Não mesmo! Não vou para casa com _ele_! - Ela gritou. Eu gargalhei e meu anjinho me deu um olhar mortal.

-Lils, é o melhor. - Remus disse - Nós iremos lá para casa, esperar os dois melhorarem... Não quer criar um problema para eles, quer? James, prometa se comportar! - Eu suspirei.

-Eu, James Potter, prometo não tocar em Lily Evans, ou beijá-la ou qualquer coisa assim. Palavra de Maroto. - Ela bufou.

-Eu posso aparatar... - Minha Ruivinha disse

-NÃO! Lily, não! Está muito tarde... Não é seguro!

-E o que te faz crer que com você seria? - Sorri para ela.

-Lily, amor da minha vida, é melhor para uma mulher aparecer acompanhada a essa hora. São quase uma da manhã...

-Mas eu não quero ir para casa com ele - Ela disse, implorando para Remus.

-Lil, é mais seguro. Devo concordar com Pontas. E ele não fará nada se tem valor pela vida... - Aluado ameaçou. Suspirando, minha Ruivinha entrou no lado do carona e eu sorri.

-Paul... Preciso do seu endereço.

-Ok. Mas não acha melhor dormirem lá em casa? Assim nem vestígios de álcool eles terão...

-Certo. Quando deixar Lily vou para casa e falo com meus pais. Feitiço anti-aparatação?

-Não. Aqui está... - Ele me entregou um papel com o endereço dele.

-Potter! - Era Lily me chamando. Sorri e dei tchau para eles, entrando no carro.

-Certo... Você sabe onde é a rua...

-Lily, eu sei aonde você mora. - Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Você tem me seguido? - Perguntou enquanto eu andava com o carro.

-Não, meu Lírio. Você se mudou para a minha rua. Eu te vi hoje. Duas vezes.

-Aquele condomínio bruxo?

-Sim.

-Ah...

Continuamos em silêncio. Cinco minutos depois, não aguentei.

-Lírio...

-Já disse para me chamar de Evans!

-Ok, me desculpe. Enfim... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Você já fez. Quer fazer outra? - Eu ri e vi seus lábios lutarem contra um sorriso. Ela não queria dizer que tinha se divertido comigo.

-Isso. Por que você me odeia tanto?

Ela pareceu chocada com essa pergunta repentina.

-Bem... Você é arrogante, metido, prepotente, maldoso, inconsequente, estressado, galinha, machuca os outros sem motivos, irresponsável, tem humor negro...

-Humor negro?

-Lembra quando você azarava pessoas só por diversão?

-Sim. Mas eu parei com isso no meio do ano passado.

-Verdade. Mesmo assim, os outros adjetivos continuam valendo, Potter.

Assenti levemente. Dois minutos depois...

-Li... Evans? - Ela suspirou.

-Potter?

-Lembra do primeiro ano?

-Um pouco, sim. Por quê?

-Eu estava me lembrando do dia em que, você sabe, nós beijamos... - Eu sussurrei. Ela corou e trincou os dentes.

-Ah, isso.

-Não me leve a mal, Li... Evans. Eu só quero saber... Aquilo conta como beijo?

-Hum... Nunca parei para pensar... Sabe, eu tento esquecer os piores da minha vida... - Fiz uma careta.

-Eu beijo tão mal assim? - Ela corou.

-Sim.

-Ouch. Mas você retribuiu, não foi? - Perguntei presunçoso.

-Não.

-Não minta, Li... Evans. Eu senti.

-E se eu tiver? Algum problema? - Ela estava corada, eu só não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva. É, acho que de raiva mesmo.

-Problema? Claro que não! Conta como beijo, então?

-NÃO!

-Desculpa.

Ficamos calados mais cinco minutos.

-Evans? - Ela suspirou fortemente.

-O que é, Potter?

-Posso lhe dizer uma coisa? Que você talvez não acredite?

-Diga.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu não engulo essa.

-Mas é verdade. Sabe quando descobri? Nas férias do primeiro ano. Eu estava ficando louco. _Você_ estava me deixando louco. Sempre que eu fechava os olhos, me lembrava de como você sorria, de como você gritava. Um dia, tive um sonho muito louco, que me acordou muito cedo. Voei para o telhado da minha casa e fiquei pensando no primeiro ano. E em tudo o que eu pensava, você estava no meio.

-Potter...

-Deixe-me terminar! Então Aluado chegou, dizendo coisas complicadas e eu entendi, finalmente, que estava apaixonado por você. Desde então, tento ganhar você. Você sempre me dava um pé na bunda e eu procurava outra para me esquecer de você. Claro que nunca consegui.

Eu respirei fundo e sorri para ela. Estávamos na porta de sua casa e ela me encarava estática.

-O que você quer conseguir me dizendo isso, Potter?

-Nada. Eu só... _Precisava_. Estava entalado.

-Não pense que isso muda alguma coisa.

-Eu sei que não muda. E Lily?

-Sim?

-Boa noite, minha Ruivinha.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Eu gostei! Até domingo, com novo capítulo! beijos e por favor, reviews!<strong>


	4. O expresso de Hogwarts

**Oi! Morreram de desidratação? Eu morri... Serei rápida e simples: acabei de escrever o nono capítulo, que provavelmente é o maior, e tem 12.944 palavras. Só para falar. Além do mais, quem tiver ideias e quiser mandá-las, sempre serão bem-vindas! Bom capítulo!**

Harumi Evans Potter: Esse aqui também está bom, eu acho! Beijos.

Leather00Jacket: Também acho James foda. E Sirius é divo. E sim, ela cairá!

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO QUATRO-<p>

O Expresso de Hogwarts

-Eles já estão dormindo? – Perguntei para Paul assim que entrei em sua casa.

-Sim, em sono profundo.

Eu suspirei. Peter nunca gostara de beber. E sua mãe o proibira. Se ela soubesse que ele ficara bêbado numa festa trouxa... Estremeci ao pensar em como a Sra. Pettigrew gritaria comigo e com Remus.

-Bem... Pelo menos você beijou a Lily... – Aluado me disse. Eu sorri para ele.

-E _dancei_ com ela!

-Conta o que vocês conversaram!

Descrevi a nossa pequena conversa durante as duas músicas e na volta do carro. Eles gemeram frustrados.

-Você se declara para ela assim e ela diz "Isso não muda nada"? Como assim? – Paul reclamou.

-Não acredito nisso – Remus interrompeu – Alguma coisa _vai_ mudar. Pode se preparar, Pontas.

-Você acha?

-Sim, tenho certeza. Não sei se para pior ou para melhor.

E com esse feliz comentário, fomos dormir.

Nas duas semanas que se seguiram, nada de interessante aconteceu. Os Marotos continuaram a planejar planos para a volta do nosso último ano ("Imagina se Dumbledore descobre o que o Monitor-Chefe dele está fazendo nas férias" Sirius comentou. Eu ri dele e continuei a explicar minha ideia), Paul apareceu na minha casa. Eu o perdoei totalmente pelo incidente Paul-Lily. Aquilo fora só um momento (que me deixara com muita raiva). Todos os dias eu passava pela frente da casa de Lily, na esperança de vê-la. Eu a via, sorria, acenava e ela me ignorava.

Mas eu estava na noite antes da partida para Hogwarts. Eu e os Marotos estávamos jantando com meus pais. Dylan preparara um jantar especial para nós.

-James, filho.

-Mãe? – Perguntei sonolento. Eram quase onze da noite e eu começara a acordar mais cedo para fazer minha sequencia de exercícios: corrida, abdominais e flexões. Meu corpo todo não era só por causa do Quadribol. Era preciso muito mais para alcançar esse nível de perfeição.

-Você sabe que esse é seu último ano, não sabe? – Um frio se instalou momentaneamente na minha barriga. Sim, eu sabia.

-Não, mãe! Não estou no primeiro? – Eles riram.

-Você é muito engraçadinho, menino. O que eu quero saber é se você já sabe o que você vai fazer da vida.

-Sim.

-O quê?

-Viverei à custa de vocês. Que pergunta! – Rimos de novo.

-Sem brincadeiras, James.

-Serei Auror. Vocês sabem disso.

-Só confirmando, garoto.

-Ok. Ah, contei para vocês que Dumbledore nos chamou para participar da Ordem? – Eu disse fazendo pouco caso. Meus pais arregalaram os olhos.

-James Potter! Como você deixou para contar isso _hoje_? – Eles falaram.

-Preferiam amanhã? – Provoquei. Os Marotos estavam rindo deles dois, mas era capaz de dizer que todos na sala estavam orgulhosos do nosso feito.

Continuamos a comer até que uma coruja interrompeu a calma da sobremesa.

-De quem será? – Questionei em voz alta. A carta foi solta exatamente na minha frente e eu a apanhei, dando um pedaço de noz para a coruja, que piou feliz e saiu.

-Para você, eu sei de quem _não_ é... – Sirius disse, rindo.

-Muito engraçado, Almofadinhas. Olhem, é da Holly!

-Holly Hall? – Aluado perguntou. Sorri maliciosamente para ele e ele gargalhou.

-Sim, a melhor amiga de Lily...

Vi meus pais saindo da sala, comentando sobre a Ordem. Sorri de canto de boca. Eles queriam nos dar privacidade. Aquilo fora ideia de minha mãe.

-Leia! – Sirius pediu. Revirei os olhos.

_James, Sirius, Remus e Peter,_

_Olá! Como vocês estão? Aproveitaram as férias? Remus é o novo Monitor-Chefe? A Lily é! Mas não é isso que queria falar..._

_Senhor James Potter, como vai sua boca? He, He, desculpe, James, não pude resistir. Como assim você __dançou__ com minha melhor amiga? E ela deixou isso? Você a ameaçou com o quê?_

_E QUE IDEIA IDIOTA E METIDA É ESSA DE DAR UM BEIJO EM LILY? Você sabe que ela está irritadíssima com você, não sabe? _

_Você beijou outra menina na frente dela para ver se ela sentiria ciúmes? Bem pensado, garoto! Aposto que ela sentiu... Depois Remus me conta._

_Uma coisa eu devo dizer a seu favor: own! Que fofa a sua declaração! Às vezes acho que Lily não tem sentimentos, mas aí me lembro do ódio intenso que ela sente por você e... É, ela tem sentimentos._

_Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew: que história é essa de... vocês sabem o quê! Ficaram bem, pelo ao menos? Espero que sim!_

_Remus, meu amigo, eu sei que você é Monitor-Chefe (Lily falou que só podia ser você), então você vai me livrar de alguns problemas esse ano, ein?_

_Me contem mais no dia do Expresso. Farei as meninas sentarem com vocês... Até porque dois lugares ficarão vagos depois que os Monitores saírem..._

_Beijos,_

_Holly Hall_

Eu estava sorrindo para a parte do "Lily falou que só podia ser você"... Então Lily achava que era Aluado... Que excelente surpresa ela teria quando me visse ao seu lado, não é?

-Então a Lily está crente que Remus é o Monitor-Chefe! – Sirius disse.

-Acho que ela vai gostar mais do jeito que está... - Remus completou rindo. Olhei com pena para ele; esse posto era tudo que ele queria.

-Aluado...

-Eu sei o que você vai falar, James. Não se preocupe. Esse cargo será mais benéfico para você. Afinal, quem precisa de um _empurrãozinho_ é você!

Dei língua para ele, mas não resisti e ri.

-Vamos, gente. Estou cansado e amanhã tenho de estar lindo. Não que eu nunca esteja, mas enfim...

Eles reviraram os olhos e fizeram muxoxos.

-Está cansado porque fica correndo de manhã! - Revirei os olhos.

-Aluado, este corpo precisa de atividade física para continuar sarado e lindo para quando Lily...

-Se apaixonar por você - Os três completaram suspirando. Acho que eu salientara isso nos últimos anos.

Cada um foi para o seu quarto e dormimos felizes. Amanhã iríamos para Hogwarts! Eu iria ver minha Lily de novo. Quer dizer, eu ia _falar_ com ela. E ela seria obrigada a responder.

O despertador me acordou com um barulho extremamente irritante. Tive vontade de jogá-lo pela janela, mas pensei melhor e o guardei. Tomei banho, esperando que a água quente pudesse me acalmar. Ah tá. Como se isso fosse possível.

Vesti uma calça jeans comum e uma camiseta branca. Peguei o meu distintivo de Monitor-Chefe e guardei-o no bolso dianteiro da calça, junto com o de capitão de Quadribol. Certo, meu pai estava certo. Eu seria o pedaço de carne mais desejado daquela escola esse ano.

Um sentimento ruim se instalou em mim quando lembrei que aquele seria o _último_ ano. Seria também minha última chance de conquistar Lily. Apesar de que eu poderia procurá-la, eu sei onde ela mora agora...

Sorri e saí do quarto indo para a sala. Remus estava entrando na casa enquanto Sirius e Peter sentavam na mesa com meus pais.

-Ela acabou de sair, Pontas.

-Sério, Aluado? – Perguntei desesperado – Como você sabe?

-Eu fui na farmácia para comprar palavras-cruzadas e vi o carro dela saindo.

-Que droga! Mas por que diabos ela saiu agora? O trem parte às 11h e são oito e meia!

-Eles vão pegar Vernon Dursley, o noivo da irmã dela.

-A irmã dela seria Petunia?

-Sim, ela mesma.

-Por que eles vão? – Me queixei enquanto sentava na mesa. Remus riu.

-James, pense bem. Vão levar Lily até o Expresso, não é?

-Mas por quê? Petunia odeia Lily!

-Como sabe? – Meu pai perguntou. Eu revirei os olhos.

-Pai, eu sei qualquer coisa sobre Lily.

-Pensei que ela te odiasse... – Minha mãe comentou colocando um pedaço de mamão na boca.

-Oh, obrigado pelo elogio!

-E não é verdade? – Ela perguntou espetando outra fruta com o garfo. Os outros riam.

-Precisava esfregar desse jeito? – Ela fingiu pensar.

-Hum... Sim, precisava!

-Mãe!

-Para ver se você baixa essa bola toda de pegador...

-Mãe! – Pedi corado.

-Ela está certa, Pontas – Sirius disse – Você não é o maior pegador da história... Eu sou!

Todos riram e eu joguei um pedaço de pão nele, que ele apanhou com a boca sorrindo. Fiquei boquiaberto e sacudi a cabeça.

-Almofadinhas mesmo...

Os Marotos riram com a piada, mas meus pais ficaram sem entender nada. Tomamos café-da-manhã brincando. Admito: perturbei minha mãe mais do que o considerado seguro e estava temendo que cortassem minha mesada.

-James Potter, agora chega! – Ela gritou enquanto nós ríamos dela. – Controle seu filho! – Ela gritou para meu pai, mas ele estava gargalhando também.

Olhei para o relógio e me assustei; eram nove e meia. Tínhamos de colocar as coisas nos dois carros e pegar Paul. Meus pais iriam no carro de meu pai e eu levaria os meninos no meu carro. Estava com uma dor no coração de deixá-lo aqui, com meu pai.

E o aperto só aumentava quando lembrava que depois de ir para a estação Kings Cross, minha mãe dirigiria meu Cadillac. Isso era assustador, mas eu precisava encarar o fato.

Calmamente, eu e Remus descemos as malas dos quatro para a garagem. Lá, executei perfeitamente um Feitiço Indetectável de Expansão. Quando meu pai viu, pareceu impressionado e eu sorri orgulhoso.

Com tudo pronto, saímos e fomos pegar Paul. Eu e Sirius estávamos na frente e os outros no banco de trás. Para variar, abri a capota do carro. Mentira. Abri para tirar onda mesmo.

Quando chegamos na estação, reconheci vários colegas. Fiz questão de sair do carro lentamente. Certo, talvez minha Ruivinha estivesse certa em dizer que eu sou metido.

Várias meninas passaram por nós rindo. Sirius sorria e piscava para todas; trouxas ou bruxas.

-Estou me sentindo o máximo ao lado dos garanhões de Hogwarts. Quem sabe assim eu consigo uma garota? – Revirei os olhos rindo. Meu pai chegou com os carrinhos e manualmente coloquei os malões em cada um. Travei o carro e dei um beijo nele.

-Não se preocupe. Eu volto no Natal, tá? – Falei para ele. Os meninos reviraram os olhos e riram.

-Pai, lembre de ligá-lo dia sim, dia não, tá?

-Ok.

-Mãe, lembre que o carro é automático. Não precisa ficar segurando a marcha.

-Eu vou poder dirigir? Quer dizer, depois de hoje?

-NÃO! – Eu e meu pai dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela murchou um pouco e eu lhe dei um abraço de consolação com uma só mão. Ela riu e beijou minha bochecha.

-Tudo bem, James, eu entendi que o carro é precioso...

-Nenhum arranhão, por favor!

-Pode deixar!

Atravessamos a barreira e chegamos na Plataforma 9 ¾, que estava cheia de alunos. Eram dez e meia.

-James, – Minha mãe disse, chorosa – Se comporte, filho. Eu autorizei a sua ida para Hogsmead porque confio em você...

Eu a abracei forte.

-Não se preocupe, mãe. Não farei nada que nunca fiz antes.

-É isso que me preocupa... – Ela sussurrou fracamente. Eu ri dela.

-Não precisa. Prometo que receberá menos cartas minhas do que nunca antes! Até dez cartas antes do Natal. No máximo.

-Tudo bem, filho. Se divirta. E estude para os N.I.E.M.s. Serão fundamentais para o curso de Auror. Embora eu ache que alguém da Ordem não precise dos exames...

Ela se separou de mim e eu beijei sua testa. Ela sorriu e limpou uma lágrima. Revirei os olhos.

-Por Merlin, mãe! É a sétima vez que você faz isso e você ainda chora! Mulher, controle isso! – Ela riu e me bateu de leve no braço. Meu pai se aproximou e estendeu a mão. Apertei-a, continuando seu jogo. Finalmente, ele cedeu e me abraçou.

-Sentirei sua falta.

-Eu também, pai.

Nos separamos.

-Mande a mesada amanhã, viu?

-Interesseiro...

Eu ri dele e fui para o trem. Pegamos uma cabine boa e guardamos o lugar. Troquei para as vestes de Hogwarts e, orgulhosamente, prendi os dois distintivos no peito.

-Você está adorando, não está? – Sirius perguntou.

-Claro. Lily verá quem eu sou. Até porque eu montei planilhas para patrulhas. E a maior parte nós teremos de – Suspiro – fazer juntos.

Eles riram e peguei os papeis com os planos que Remus me ajudara a montar.

-Volto daqui a pouco. Tchau.

Na cabine dos Monitores, Dumbledore me esperava.

-Professor? – Perguntei surpreso. Ele sorriu.

-Olá, James. Surpreso com a minha escolha?

-Bem, na verdade... – Suspirei – Extremamente.

-Creio que mais tarde você descobrirá.

-Sim, senhor.

-E James...

-Sim?

-Chame-me de Albus. E avise aos seus amigos que amanhã, às oito horas, quero ver os cinco no meu escritório. Apresentarei a Ordem da Fênix propriamente para vocês – Sorri para ele.

-Sim, pro... Sim, Albus.

-Tchauzinho. E cuidado com seus atos, James. Eu sei que você pensa que o tempo está acabando, mas confie em mim: há tempo o suficiente.

Que aviso fora esse? Será que ele sabia como eu me sentia em relação à Lily? Claro que sim, todos sabiam. Sentei no lugar do Monitor-Chefe e coloquei meus papeis na minha frente, distribuindo os dos demais.

Alguns minutos se passaram e os outros monitores chegaram, mas nada de minha Ruivinha. Comecei a ficar preocupado.

-James Potter é o Monitor-Chefe?

-_Potter?_

-E ele é o capitão de Quadribol também! Meu Merlin!

Sorri ao ouvir o sussurro deles. Então abri ainda mais o sorriso ao ver meu Lírio entrar no compartimento dos monitores e o trem começou a andar. Ela estava de costas, trancando a porta.

-Me desculpem pelo atraso, quase não acho cabine. Enfim, bom dia e, aos mais novos, bem... – Ela se virou e, a me ver (com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha), parou arregalando os olhos – Potter? O que faz aqui? Cadê Remus?

-Ele está na cabine, Lily.

-Evans.

-Evans, então – Disse revirando os olhos. Os outros observavam, deleitados, a cena – Enfim, Aluado está na cabine com os outros Marotos, Paul e, creio eu, Holly.

-E por que você está aqui e não ele?

-Ora, Lily. Só tem uma resposta para isso, não? – Eu respondi mostrando os meus distintivos. Seus olhos arregalaram mais.

-Mas como? Por quê? – Ela parecia desesperada.

-Pergunte ao Dumbledore, Lily. Agora vamos sentar? Gostaria de mostrar para você minha proposta de monitoria...

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Tive de segurar uma risada. Mostrei o papel para ela, explicando tudo enquanto os outros conversavam. Ela acenou confusa.

-Olá, galera. Ei, gente! – Lily pedia silêncio calmamente. Revirei os olhos e saquei minha varinha. Lancei um feitiço silenciador neles não-verbal e todos olharam para mim furiosos.

-Só devolvo a voz de vocês quando vocês calarem o diabo da boca.

Lily olhou desaprovadoramente para mim e ela devolveu a capacidade de falar para os, agora silenciosos, estudantes.

-Potter, Remus não é Monitor?

-Parando para pensar... É sim! Eu não acredito que ele... Ah, olha ele aí! – Aluado estava ofegante na porta da cabine.

-Remus, onde você estava? – Lily perguntou.

-Eu... Me... Esqueci...

-Da reunião?

-Não... Da monitoria...

Nós rimos dele enquanto ele sentava ao lado da outra monitora da Grifinória, Mia Lee. Cumprimentei-o batendo na sua mão e ele sorriu para Lily.

-Desculpe, Lils.

-Tudo bem, Remus. Então, sou Lily Evans a Monitora-Chefe desse ano...

-E eu sou James Potter. Não me perguntem como ganhei o distintivo; Dumbledore disse que eu descobriria mias tarde. – Lily me encarou ameaçadoramente – Mal, Lírio.

-Não me chame de Lírio, Potter! – Ela murmurou entre dentes. Eu ri e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Ouvi suspiros.

-Continue, Srtª Evans.

-Obrigada, Potter. Nós dois fizemos um plano de patrulhas e, em alguns pontos, eles confrontam. Gostaria de pedir a opinião de vocês sobre a parte dos Monitores-Chefes... Acho que não há necessidade dos dois fazerem todas as patrulhas juntos.

-Eu acho que há. – Eu respondi.

-Explique.

-Bem, sempre há dois monitores patrulhando, por que conosco seria diferente? – Ela olhou para mim querendo me matar e eu sorri – Conosco seria diferente porque, seria conosco? – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Claro que não, Potter. Conosco não seria diferente porque seria conosco, até porque não há um conosco.

Algumas pessoas nos olhavam confusas. Meu sorriso presunçoso estava enorme e Remus e Mia se seguravam para não me acompanhar.

-Como assim não há um "conosco"?

-Não existindo.

-Remus, chama nossos nomes! – Pedi. Ele riu.

-James e Lily. – Me arrepiei quando ele fez o que eu pedi.

-Viu?

-O quê?

-Remus falou conosco!

Os outros riram e Lily revirou os olhos.

-Patético... Você é patético!

-Ora, Evans, você gostou que eu sei! Foi engraçado e inteligente.

-Calado. Não gostei. Foi patético e infantil. Enfim – Ela disse se virando para os outros – Aqueles a favor dos Monitores-Chefe fazerem a patrulha juntos, levantem a mão.

Ela gemeu; todos da cabine eram a favor. Gargalhei baixinho.

-Então adotaremos o cronograma do Potter.

Ficamos discutindo até mais tarde. Ela me questionava coisas sobre meu novo cargo e eu as respondia. A cada resposta certa ela se irritava mais. Duas horas depois eu estava cansado.

-Já discutimos muito. Estou com fome, Lírio. Podemos acabar com a reunião?

-Não me chame de Lírio, Potter. Mas sim, acho que por enquanto está tudo certo. Podem ir. E... Potter? – Ela me chamou enquanto guardava os papeis e os outros iam embora.

-Sim, querida?

-Pare de me chamar assim!

-Lily está bom?

-Não. Me chame de 'Evans' como eu sempre pedi.

-Sei não... vou tentar.

-Enfim, precisaremos nos reunir amanhã para combinar os turnos.

-Você quer me ver?

-Não, Potter, eu quero combinar os turnos com você. Os turnos de Remus... – Ela disse. Ele olhou para nós.

-Ah! O probleminha peludo! – Remus ficou tenso.

-Relaxa, Aluado. Só há nós três aqui. Quer dizer... Eu já fui. Estou faminto. Tchau, Aluado. Tchau, anjinho!

-NÃO ME CHAME DE ANJINHO!

Saí gargalhando à procura do carrinho de doces. Quando finalmente o achei, comprei dois Sucos de Abóbora, uma Pena de Alcaçuz, um Sapo de Chocolate e duas caixas de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Comprei duas caixas porque sei que Lily gosta e que Aluado a levaria para a nossa cabine.

Quando cheguei lá, os dois ainda não estavam.

-E então, fantástico senhor Monitor-Chefe? – Sirius perguntou rindo – Como foi a fantástica reunião dos fantásticos monitores?

-Fantástica. – Respondi rindo. Ele revirou os olhos.

-Senhor Potter! – Ouvi uma voz me chamar.

-Holly! – Exclamei indo abraçá-la. Ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas e _a_ melhor amiga de Lily.

-Então... Você é o Monitor-Chefe? Tipo... Você, _James Potter_, é o Monitor-Chefe? – Eu sorri concordando – O que será que estava na cabeça de Dumbledore quando ele fez isso?

-Obrigado pela confiança! – Ironizei indo me sentar. Ela riu e continuou a conversar com os outros enquanto eu comia.

-LILY EVANS! – Quando ouvi Holly gritando esse nome sorri e levantei a cabeça. Minha Ruivinha quase foi jogada no chão pela amiga hiperativa. – Você gostou do seu parceiro de monitoria?

-Claro que não!

-Remus, por que ela mente tanto? – Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu não minto, Holly Hall. Principalmente para você. – Holly sorriu maliciosa fazendo meu anjo corar.

-Ah, disso eu _sei_.

-Opa, opa, opa! – Interrompi. – O que há no passado do meu Lírio que eu ainda não sei?

-Muita coisa, Potter.

-Muita coisa mesmo? – Perguntei com o meu melhor olhar de vem-me-contar-logo-ou-eu-descubro.

-E isso lá te interessa?

-Sim. Preciso saber do passado da minha futura esposa! – Ela corou. Rá, sabia que eu poderia fazê-la ficar envergonhada... Hum, espera. Ah, droga. Ela estava com raiva. Ai meus ouvidos.

-Eu não serei sua futura esposa, Potter! E você não sabe nada sobre mim!

-Hun, Lily, na verdade ele sabe sim... – Remus interrompeu.

-Isso é verdade... – Holly completou.

-Explique, Holly.

-Lily, meu amor – A menina começou – Tem sido _insuportável_ sair para Hogsmead com James.

-E põe insuportável nisso... – Sirius murmurou.

-Mas é claro que é. Potter _é_ insuportável! – Holly rolou os olhos.

-Não é, Lily. Mas isso acontece porque todas as vezes que ele passa por uma loja ele olha e fala "Lily ficaria ainda mais linda com esse colar" ou então "Holly, essa blusa cairia bem com os cabelos dela, não cairia?". E, mais incrível, tudo o que ele aponta ficaria _perfeito_ em você e, amiga, você amaria.

Lily ficou sem palavras, me observando. Eu estava corado, olhando para um ponto fixo no chão e brincando com a caixa de Feijõezinhos que eu daria para Lily. Eles _tinham _que contar aquilo?

-Humpf...

Foi o único som que ela fez. Olhei para ela, ainda corado, e entreguei o doce.

-Eu sei que você gosta...

Ela apanhou a caixa surpresa. Murmurou "obrigada" e sentou-se entre Sirius e Remus.

-Cadê Peter? – Perguntei de repente.

-Boa pergunta! – Sirius exclamou com a boca cheia de Feijõezinhos. Encarei-o.

-Almofadinhas, o doce é da Lily. Se eu quisesse que você comesse teria lhe comprado um. – Ralhei.

-Viu? Um dos motivos que eu não gosto de Potter – Lily disse para Remus, como se eu não estivesse lá – Ele tira as próprias conclusões antes de saber o que está acontecendo ou o que pensam as pessoas envolvidas.

-Lily, ele pediu ou você ofereceu os Feijõezinhos?

-Ele pediu.

-Ponto. E quando eu tirei alguma conclusão precipitada e ela não estava certa?

-Não sei, talvez há duas semanas atrás? – Ela desafiou.

-Ah, bem... Você admitiu gostar do cheiro! – Ela corou e Holly abriu a boca.

-Do cheiro do _perfume_, como eu fiz questão de explicar lá.

-E eu fiz questão de lembrar-lhe que o perfume mistura com o cheiro da pessoa. – Ela corou mais ainda.

-E desde quando isso lhe dá o direito de me beijar, Potter? – Eu sorri vitorioso.

-O que eu perdi? – Holly perguntou – Lily, você admitiu gostar do cheiro dele? Você não me contou isso na carta...

Meu Lírio se virou e pegou o casaco da mão de Remus e cheirou.

-Eu gosto da maioria das coisas que cheiro... O cheiro do casaco de Remus é muito bom, também! Na verdade... – Ela continuou, dando mais uma fungada – É até melhor!

Nós rimos e ela não entendeu nada.

-Lírio...

-Me chame de Evans!

-Que seja... Sabe o casaco que você acabou de cheirar?

-Sim.

-Ele é meio que meu...

Ela corou mais ainda e começamos a gargalhar.

-O que houve aqui? – Uma menina perguntou. Olhei para a porta e vi três garotas paradas: Mia Lee, Sarah Davis e Zoe Shaw.

-A Lily... Ela... Acaba de... – Sirius balbuciou, se dobrando ao meio de tanto rir.

-Nada! Eles que são idiotas! – Lily rosnou. Eu respirei fundo e parei de rir.

-Lily acaba de dizer que meu cheiro é bom. Duas vezes!

-Duas vezes nada! – Ela discordou. As outras meninas arregalaram os olhos.

-Foi sim!

-Mas a primeira tem duas semanas! – Mia, Sarah e Zoe olharam para mim surpresas.

-Você afirmou duas vezes que gostou da mistura Hugo Boss e James Potter. – Sirius gargalhou mais.

-Quando? – Nós estávamos em pé e ela cruzou os braços.

-Você disse "é bom, _também_. Na verdade, é até _melhor_". Ou seja duas vezes!

-Para o mundo! – Sarah gritou. – Já é incrível ela ter admitido uma vez! James Potter, o que você fez com minha amiga?

Eu ri e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-James Potter! – Elas disseram sentando-se ao meu lado. Holly riu e sentou-se também – James, James! Conta a história!

-O que eu ganho em troca?

-O que você _quer_ ganhar em troca? – Sarah perguntou piscando o olho. Eu gargalhei.

-O que eu _realmente_ quero, Sarah, está além das suas fantásticas habilidades... – Eu suspirei frustrado. – Mas eu posso contar.

Relatei detalhes daquele dia memorável, pulando a parte do Quadribol (imagina se a Lily escuta o comentário de Sirius, ela me mataria!). Senti o olhar mortífero das minhas esmeraldas sobre mim o tempo todo. Quando terminei a história, bebi um pouco do que restou do Suco de Abóbora.

-Satisfeitas, meninas? – Perguntei rindo.

-Mas seus pais não estranharam vocês dormirem na casa de Paul? – Mia perguntou.

-Mais ou menos. Eu pedi para meu pai e ele perguntou "Sirius está bêbado?". Eu respondi que sim e ele ainda completou "podem ir. Não quero que sua mãe veja isso...".

Elas riram e até Lily esboçou um pequenino riso. Bem pequeno mesmo. Quando eu ia comentar como seu cabelo estava bonito no rabo de cavalo em que ela o amarrou, a porta se abriu e o menino de Hogwarts que eu mais odiava apareceu: Severus Snape. Ele olhou para Lily e depois para mim.

-Então é verdade que o casal Potter é a nova dupla de Monitores-Chefe...

-Saia daqui, Ranhoso – Eu disse rudemente.

-Ou o quê, Potter? – Ele escarnou.

-Ou eu não respondo por mim.

-Ah, estou morrendo de medo! – Ele ironizou.

Juro por minha nova vassoura que eu só não me levantei para socar cada centímetro daquele bastardo porque as meninas me seguraram. Remus me encarou e eu relaxei, rindo.

-Pois devia. O que você quer, Ranhoso?

-Só vim falar com a Lily.

Respirei fundo. Minha Ruivinha olhava para ele com desprezo.

-Diga o que quer, Snape, e saia.

-Lily...

-Não me chame de Lily! – Pude ver a dor nos olhos de Ranhoso. Não que isso importasse para mim. Aliás, eu dei um risinho e Sirius revirou os olhos, sabendo o motivo da minha felicidade.

-Lily... – A voz dele estava suplicante.

-Já disse que é Evans! E o que você quiser dizer, diga agora.

-Por favor, Evans! Fale comigo, aqui fora, por dois minutos...

-Não.

-Evans...

-Não!

-Por favor! – Ranhoso falou de novo. Resolvi me intrometer. Aparentemente Lily estava começando a se chatear.

-Snape, por favor, saia. – Todos se espantaram com a minha educação – Você está aborrecendo a todos nessa cabine, onde não é bem-vindo. – Ele crispou os lábios.

-Potter, você é _desprezível_. Se exibe com aquele pomo-de-ouro idiota, com seus amigos idiotas e agora parece um trouxa, com um carro, achando que é legal... Você não é _nada_...

-Snape, se você continuar a me ofender, eu serei _obrigado_ a te dar uma detenção. Por favor, saia.

Ele me encarou. Depois olhou para Lily de novo, que continuava a olhá-lo com desprezo.

-Lily, depois eu falo com você... – Ranhoso disse antes de sair. Sirius e Remus me olhavam admirados.

-James, você foi capaz de ser _educado_ com aquela coisa! – Almofadinhas me disse em tom de elogio.

-Pois é... – Eu disse. Depois olhei para as quatro meninas e passei um braço ao redor de duas e, em seguida, fiz o mesmo com as outras duas – Não mereço um parabéns?

Elas riram e deram beijos na minha bochecha.

-Agora sim! – Eu disse brincando.

-Espera! – Holly disse se afastando – Só faltou a Lily dar parabéns! – Minha Ruivinha olhou para ela mortalmente, mas a garota não se intimidou – Afinal, James só mandou o idiota embora com _educação_ porque você estava irritada, amiga!

Lily revirou os olhos e eu levantei esperançoso indo para o lado dela e ofereci o lado do meu rosto.

-Não se canse, Potter, não darei um beijo na sua bochecha porque você fez a coisa certa...

Eu tenho certeza que eles conseguiram ver minha decepção quando sentei; Sirius riu.

-Mau jeito, Pontas... – Ele me disse novamente. Consertei minhas vestes e guardei meu casaco, o que Lily adorara o cheiro, no malão.

-Lily, acho melhor nós irmos... – Eu disse – Creio que estamos chegando...

Ela olhou para o relógio e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Abri a porta para ela, como um perfeito _gentleman_, e a segui.

-Lily...

-Evans – Ela me interrompeu.

-Evans, nós realmente precisamos conversar sobre os turnos de Remus, por causa do... – Mas eu fui interrompido por uma menina do quinto ano, que se jogou em mim e me abraçou. – Er... Oi?

-Oi, James! Tudo bem? Você é o capitão de novo? Ah, sim, você é! E, nossa, você é Monitor-Chefe, que incrível! Você é demais mesmo...

Olhei para Lily pedindo ajuda, mas ela estava se divertindo demais com o ataque para se preocupar.

-Desculpe, eu te conheço? – Ela riu e piscou.

-Sim... Nós fomos para Hogsmead juntos ano passado, James...

-Fomos? – Eu não me lembrava disso.

-Sim, e, nossa, foi uma excelente tarde!

-Er, obrigado, mas eu preciso ir, sabe... Obrigações de monitor...

-Tudo bem, James, falo com você depois... Tchau!

E a louca se afastou de mim, me deixando confuso. Lily se aproximou rindo.

-Então... Como foi o passeio com essa menina? – Ela perguntou. Gente, ela estava tirando uma com minha cara!

-Sinceramente, Evans, eu não lembro. E tem quase certeza que eu esqueci de propósito... – Lily riu e eu tive de acompanhá-la.

-Você esquece as meninas com quem você sai, Potter?

-Claro que não... – Ela me encarou. – Quer dizer... – Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, arrepiando-os ainda mais e olhei para ela, sustentando seu olhar – Talvez eu esqueça algumas poucas... – Ela riu de novo e desviou o olhar. Merlin, ela estava gostando de tirar uma com minha cara.

-Você saiu com quantas meninas ano passado, Potter? – Ela perguntou. De repente, ela pareceu distante, como se não estivesse tentando transparecer emoção na sua voz. Ou seja, ela queria esconder que se importava com quantas pessoas eu saia. Ou seja, ela estava com ciúmes. Ou seja, ela gostava de mim!

Ou talvez ela só estivesse curiosa e não tivesse emoção para transparecer. Desejei do fundo do meu coração que fosse a primeira opção.

-Ano letivo?

-Sim.

-Conta as férias? Do quinto para o sexto e do sexto para o sétimo?

-Sim... Faz muita diferença?

-Muita. Er... – Fingi contar. – Honestamente, eu não sei.

-Você não sabe?

-Claro que não! Eu não anoto numa lista... Mas se você perguntar para Sirius... – Eu ri me lembrando – A lista dele parece mais um dever de Slughorn...

Ela riu de novo e eu estava simplesmente radiante. Lily estava rindo por minha causa! Será que ela aceitaria ser minha amiga?

-Evans...

-Potter?

-Você quer ser minha amiga?

-Er... Quê? – Ela pareceu realmente confusa.

-Tipo... Amiga... Sabe, conhecida, amiga, melhor amiga, namorada, noiva, mulher, companheira de túmulo... – O olhar dela endureceu.

-Não.

Bem, eu tive a resposta da minha pergunta enquanto abríamos a porta para os primeiranistas passarem.

Acho que, de novo, falei demais. Se eu tivesse parado em 'amiga', talvez ela caísse no meu truque.

James Potter, amigo, você está perdendo o jeito.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Odiaram? Não importa, só mandem reviews, ok? Por favor!<strong>


	5. A Ordem da Fênix

**Oie, povos e povas! Como vão vocês? Tudo bem? Estão gostando da fic? Prometo que ela vai ficar melhor, com mais Lily/James agora...Estou escrevendo o décimo capítulo, já sei o que vai ter no 11º, 12º e 13º! Então se preparem que vai ser legaaaaal!**

The Half-Blood Prince Approves: Obrigadaa!

Harumi Evans Potter: James é lindo, né? E vou continuar, minhas amigas me ameaçam com facas todos os dias!

Leather00Jacket: Amigo? Ele quer mais do que amigo! Mas amigo seria ótimo... Um avanço. Não quera matar Snape (que dó!, que dó! aaushuash) Concordo u.u E aqueles olhos CASTANHOS de Lily? Alguém quis matar o diretor igual a mim? beijos

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO CINCO-<p>

A Ordem da Fênix – nós escutamos histórias de como é, mas nada de ação

-Que fome! – Peter exclamou ao meu lado. Estávamos sentados na mesa da Grifinória, esperando a Seleção terminar.

-Me diz quando você não está com fome, Rabicho... – Eu respondi rindo. Ele pareceu pensar, mas depois desistiu.

Quando o último aluno foi selecionado, Dumbledore se levantou.

-Boa noite, alunos – Ele disse, sorrindo calorosamente – Bem-vindos! Espero que vocês estejam tão felizes quanto eu com o início desse ano letivo. É brincadeira, poucos compartilham essa felicidade comigo.

"Esse ano os passeios para Hogsmead ocorreram com patrulha dos aurores. Eu já conversei com o Ministro sobre isso. Além deles, outra guarda de alguns amigos meus ajudará na segurança de vocês.

"Peço a colaboração especial dos nossos Monitores-Chefes, James Potter e Lily Evans, em relação ao comportamento perigoso dos alunos. Todas as encomendas serão revistadas pelo nosso zelador, o Sr. Filch."

"Agora podemos aproveitar o excelente banquete que nos foi preparado! Atacar!"

Ele sentou-se e começou a conversar com McGonagall, enquanto os pratos à nossa frente se enchiam de comida.

-Quem você acha que são os amigos? – Remus perguntou.

-Écaioqueéaoem! – Sirius exclamou com a boca cheia de galinha. Eu olhei para ele e ri.

-Ele quis dizer "é claro que é a Ordem".

-E você que isso inclui – Remus abaixou o tom de voz de um jeito que tivemos de nos aproximar para ouvi-lo – nós? – Eu dei de ombros.

-Creio que sim. – Eu disse, pegando um bife suculento.

-Você percebeu que isso praticamente acaba com a nossa diversão em Hogsmead, não percebeu? – Sirius perguntou.

-Quem disse? Eu me divirto azarando as pessoas que – Lily olhou para mim e eu fingi não perceber – merecem ser azaradas.

-Que seriam?

-Ora, os Comensais. É claro!

-Mais alguém? – Sirius deu o seu sorriso de você-vai-falar-e-eu-farei-o-que-for-preciso-para-que-eu-consiga.

-Sim, talvez...

-Quem?

-Qualquer um que machuque ou tente machucar meus amigos.

-Seus amigos? Especifique. – Eu o encarei, sabendo aonde ele queria chegar.

-Os Marotos, as meninas e minha família.

-As meninas? Que meninas?

Mas, graças a Merlin, eu não pude responder por que uma Corvinal do quarto ano chegou para falar com Sirius.

-Então... O que você vai fazer amanhã à noite? – Ela perguntou.

-Vai ver Dumbledore – Eu disse, tomando um gole de suco. Ele me encarou.

-Dumbledore?

-Sim... Ele quer falar sobre os... _amigos_ dele conosco.

-_Aqueles_ amigos?

-Sim.

-Ah, tá. Então eu vou ver Dumbledore amanhã... Mas na terça eu não tenho nada para fazer... – Ele disse galanteador.

-Então te vejo na terça... – Ele sorriu e piscou para a garota, que pareceu ter ganhado a noite.

-Não volte tarde, Almofadinhas... – Eu adverti.

-Você vai me dar uma detenção, Pontas? – Ele disse com escárnio. As meninas do nosso ano pararam para ouvir. Todas, menos Lily.

-Não, companheiro. Mas não é a minha ronda. É a de Lily.

-Ouch! Terei de tomar cuidado... – Ele concluiu olhando a ruiva de esgoela.

-Não vá para locais óbvios.

-Não existem locais nessa escola em que Lily não tenha me visto com uma menina, Pontas. Ela vai te dar umas ideias quando for com vocês dois... – Sirius provocou, piscando para minha Ruivinha. Ela começara aprestar atenção desde a primeira vez que falei seu nome. Com o comentário de Sirius ela corou.

-Agora olhe aqui, Sirius Black...! – Ela começou, mas eu a interrompi.

-Lily... Quer dizer, Evans, nem se preocupe com ele. Você sabe que se responder ele vai gargalhar e continuar a te perturbar...

Ela olhou surpresa para mim.

-PONTAS! – Sirius gritou enquanto eu ria.

-Sim?

-Você estragou minha brincadeira!

-E você estragou meus tímpanos.

-Não tem graça, Potter! – Ele rosnou. E quando eu digo rosnou eu digo de verdade. As meninas olharam para ele surpresas.

-Vai morder, Almofadinhas? – Perguntei sorrindo. Ele entendeu e sorriu malicioso.

-Não... Só Lily pode te machucar... Aliás, como está sua boca? – Ouvi meu anjo suspirar, sabendo que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer exceto ouvir.

-Maravilhosa... Sabia que existe um excelente remédio trouxa para sangramentos labiais? – Perguntei sorrindo malicioso. Pude sentir Lily enrijecer a umas duas cadeiras de distância.

-Sério? Pode me dizer qual é?

-Sai de mim, Almofadinhas! Eu posso fazer você precisar de um...

-Mas quem mostraria o remédio? – Ele suspirou – Se ao menos eu tivesse uma amiga nascida-trouxa ruiva, de olhos verdes e que presenciou a cura... – Eu fechei minhas mãos em punhos e vi Lily estreitar os olhos para ele – Mas espera aí! – Ele sorriu se virando para MINHA futura mulher. Ele sabia que estava correndo risco de vida e eu só não havia caído em cima dele para espancá-lo porque ele era meu melhor amigo e tal – Lily, você é nascida-trouxa... É ruiva e tem olhos verdes! Quer me ajudar na experiência? – Ele disse se aproximando da MINHA Ruivinha.

-Sabe, Black, só tem um quesito que eu não preencho...

-Qual? – Ele perguntou confuso – Eu não coloquei bom-humor na lista... – Ele estava me afetando através da Lily! Que cachorro!

-Não, Black – Ela disse secamente – Eu não sou sua amiga.

E se afastou, indo para o outro lado da mesa. Eu fui o primeiro a me recuperar do choque, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada. Sirius sentou-se, amuado.

-Ela sabia que eu estava brincando, não sabia? – Ele perguntou.

-Acho que bom que estivesse... – Eu disse, fechando a cara. Ele riu de mim.

-Ohhh, Pontinhas está com ciúmes de Lilyzita e de Almofadinhas? Ohhh, tadinho de Pontinhas...! – Ele disse apertando minhas bochechas. Revirei os olhos, mas não consegui lutar contra o sorriso.

-Vamos subir... Qual a senha, Pontas? - Peter perguntou. Dei de ombros.

-E eu sei lá! - Remus olhou para mim criticamente.

-James... Você não sabe a senha para entrar na sua torre? - Ele perguntou.

-Não. Como eu saberia? - Aluado revirou os olhos.

-Talvez, só talvez, porque você estava presente na reunião em que as senhas foram ditas? - Ele disse.

-Ah, isso. Eu estava pensando em... Outras coisas.

-Que coisas, Pontas? - Sirius perguntou malicioso.

-Por Merlin, Sirius! Que mente poluída é essa?

-Poluída? Eu sou inocente! – Eu bufei.

-Você? Inocente?

-Totalmente! – Ele me disse com um sorriso angelical – Quer ver? Holly, linda? – Ele chamou. A garota sorriu.

-O que você quer, Sirius?

-Eu não sou inocente? – Ela cuspiu o suco de abóbora no prato e começou a gargalhar, acompanhada pelas outras meninas.

-Não, claro que não!

-Como você sabe?

-Ora, ano passado...

-Ah, Holly, ali eu _estava_ sendo inocente... – Ele disse piscando para Holly, que corou – Outro dia eu te mostro Sirius Black não inocente...

Ela riu e o olhou em desafio.

-Eu acho que não...

-Agora eu quero... – Ele disse, com cara de cachorro molhado.

-Veremos... – Ela disse maliciosa. Eu observei a cena triste. Remus riu de mim e bateu nos meus ombros.

-Com ciúmes de quê, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou – Você sabe como a Holly é... Não posso resistir...

Eu ri e concordei com a cabeça.

-Só estou com pena _dela_...

-Por quê?

-Você tirará toda a inocência dela...

-Não se preocupe, James – Holly me disse quando se levantou – Você já fez isso há dois anos... – E ela piscou, saindo do Saguão enquanto eu ria e corava.

-Vocês... vocês...? – Sirius balbuciou.

-Não, Sirius! Relaxa, nunca conseguiria fazer isso com Holly... Ela é minha irmã...

Ele sorriu para mim e eu sabia que ele tinha pensando em alguma coisa _muito_ ruim para ele.

-Fale e eu te mato.

Ele gargalhou e comeu mais uma coxa de galinha. Então Dumbledore se levantou.

-Últimos avisos, antes de liberar vocês. Aqueles interessados em participar dos times de Quadribol das suas casas, falem com o capitão do seu time. Os nomes estão no quadro de avisos do seu Salão Comunal.

"Alunos novos: é proibida a entrada de qualquer um, a não ser com autorização de algum professor ou de Hagrid, na Floresta Proibida. E acho que posso estender esse aviso a quatro antigos aqui, não é, Marotos? Creio que vocês já quase morreram o suficiente para seis anos..." O salão Comunal gargalhou e Sirius se levantou sorrindo.

-Poxa, professor, logo agora que eu estava quase conseguindo matar Pontas...! – O diretor riu junto com o resto da escola.

-Sim, senhor Black. Como se meu aviso adiantasse de alguma coisa... – Almofadinhas deu de ombros, como se dissesse "ei, não é culpa nossa se nós quebramos as regras".

"Devo lembrá-los que às nove e meia da noite não é permitida a permanência de nenhum aluno nos corredores, exceto os monitores. Agora, boa noite e amanhã já temos aula."

-ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO DA GRIFINÓRIA, AQUI, POR FAVOR! – Eu gritei. Lily rolou os olhos e se postou ao meu lado.

-Vamos mostrar para vocês o caminho até a Torre da Grifinória – Ela disse num tom doce para os nanicos. Ela nunca falara assim comigo. Inveja deles – Portanto prestem bastante atenção e se alguém tiver alguma dúvida, é só chamar a mim, Lily Evans...

-Ou podem me chamar, também – Eu interrompi – Sou James Potter.

-Qualquer informação adicional, é só perguntar – Ela continuou sorrindo – Eu li Hogwarts, Uma História e posso responder a qualquer coisa.

-Qualquer coisa? – Eu perguntei baixinho.

-Sim, Potter. – Os nanicos não podiam nos ouvir mais, porém continuavam a nos seguir.

-Até as passagens secretas?

-Claro.

-Para fora da escola?

-Para _fora_ da escola?

-Opa. Falei demais... – Droga. Sirius ia me matar.

-Potter!

-Eu te falo depois, Lils...

-Não me chame assim!

-Tudo bem, Lily...

-Srtª Evans...? – Uma garotinha chamou. Lily me encarou mortalmente e sorriu para a menina. A primeiranista era ruiva e tinha os olhos do mesmo tom dos meus.

-Pode me chamar de Lily. Qual é o seu nome?

-Amanda Adamson.

-Prazer, Amanda – Eu pisquei para ela e ela corou.

-Diga, Amanda – Lily me cortou.

-Aquele teto no Salão Principal é de verdade? Tipo... É o céu? – Ela estava curiosa e vi outros se aproximarem para ouvir. Eu suprimi uma gargalhada e Lily me deu tapa no braço.

-Ouch! – Vi o canto de sua boca tremer enquanto ela lutava contra o sorriso.

-Não. Aquele é um feitiço muito complexo que às vezes requere cuidados para que permaneça assim.

-E o feitiço mostra o céu lá fora. A intenção dos criadores era de deixar a sensação de estar comendo ao ar livre, uma sensação de liberdade – Eu completei. Lily olhou para mim surpresa e eu passei minha mão pelos cabelos. – Eu _gosto_ de ler, sabia?

-Ah, claro... – Ela murmurou. Continuamos a andar, lado a lado. Tínhamos de aparentar harmonia para os guris. Quando chegamos no quadro da Mulher Gorda, rápido demais para o meu gosto, ela parou para mostrar dicas de como reconhecer o corredor.

-Potter, diga a senha para eles – Eu estreitei meus olhos para ela e a vi segurando uma gargalhada monstruosa.

-Er... Eu esqueci...! – Respondi na maior cara-de-pau. Sorri para ela e passei a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez.

-Delícias Gasosas – Lily disse. A Mulher Gorda abriu passagem para o meu conhecido, querido e idolatrado, salve, salve, Salão Comunal. Suspirei contente. Aquilo era familiar, era confortável. Vi os outros três Marotos com um pedaço de pergaminho velho na mão e sorri.

-Ei, Almofadinhas! Guarda isso! – Eu gritei. Ele olhou para cima e viu o Salão Comunal cheio.

-Malfeito Feito – Ele murmurou, apontando a varinha para o pergaminho.

-Potter, se importa em terminar suas funções? – Lily chiou. Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos e pisquei para ela.

-Dormitórios masculinhos para lá e os femininos para o outro lado. As meninas podem entrar no dormitório masculino, mas o contrário não pode acontecer... A não ser que você tenha muita perspicácia e perceba a falha nesse defeito... – Eu completei, piscando e passando a mão pelos cabelos. Lily arfou.

-Potter, você consegue entrar lá...? – Ela perguntou quando os primeiranistas já haviam dispersado.

-Almofadinhas! Lily me elogiou! – Gritei para os meus amigos. Não só Sirius, Remus, Peter e Paul vieram, mas Holly, Mia, Sarah e Zoe também.

-Lily, Lily! – Holly disse se jogando na menina – Estou começando a achar que você está _percebendo_ que ama James.

-Eu não amo Potter! – Ela disse, fazendo a menina se soltar dela e sentando na sua poltrona favorita. Ninguém sentava naquela poltrona, exceto Lily. Eu ameaçara qualquer um que fizesse.

-Então por que me elogiou três vezes em um dia?

-Quais três vezes?

-As duas do trem e a de agora – Eu disse simples, sentando na poltrona ao lado dela.

-Agora?

-Sim, agora.

-Explique! – Choramingou Sirius. Eu sorri.

-Estávamos explicando sobre os dormitórios aos alunos novos e eu disse que nenhum garoto poderia ir ao dormitório feminino...

-Mesmo? – Almofadinhas perguntou sorrindo malicioso. Creio que o meu sorriso tenha sido igual.

-A não ser que você seja perspicaz e descubra a falha desse plano. Então Lily disse "Você sabe como entrar lá?". Ou seja, ela disse que sou perspicaz.

Os outros riram da cara de ódio da minha flor para mim e eu soltei um beijo para ela.

-É, Lily, acho que você está se percebendo que ama James – Mia provocou. Minha Ruivinha olhou para ela com um olhar que poucos recebiam. E quando eu digo poucos, eu quero dizer só aqueles que a irritam profundamente. E por irritar profundamente, eu quero dizer eu, Sirius, Holly e qualquer um que a chame de Sangue-Ruim. Se bem que o último grupo apanha de mim também.

-Na verdade, eu sei que Sirius entrou lá no dormitório, portanto ele sabe como entrar. Então pensei que Sirius pudesse ter dito para Potter como entrar. - Ela finalizou confiante que todos iriam acreditar na mentira dela, mas aquelas esmeraldas não mentiam para mim. Deixei que ela pensasse ter convencido a todos e parti para outro ponto.

-Holly, que tal se eu fizer uma visita hoje à noite? - Perguntei enquanto ela ria.

-Boa ideia! Só me diga a hora para eu sair e não ficar de vela... Minha cama é ao lado da dela...

-Ah, isso eu sei! - Eu disse piscando para Lily. Ela não gostou.

-Você sabe? - Eu sorri, concordando - Como você sabe?

-Eu fui o primeiro Maroto a entrar naquele dormitório... Você acha que eu entraria uma só vez? Eu sei desde o segundo ano que você dorme ao lado da Holly, e que seu outro lado é o banheiro. Você gosta de dormir com um edredom, que eu devo concordar ser melhor, e organiza seus livros no criado-mudo...

Holly de repente me abraçou.

-Lily, querida, como você não se apaixona? Que menino mais atencioso e lindo...! - Ela disse se afastando de mim e olhando para meu Lírio.

-Você entra no meu quarto desde o _segundo_ ano? - Ela perguntou apontando o dedo para mim.

-Er... Sim? - Passei a mão na parte de trás da minha cabeça nervoso com a reação dela.

-E tudo... Quer dizer... Você descobriu como e continua a entrar para... Descobrir coisas sobre mim? - Sirius sussurrou para Remus "ela vai matá-lo?" "não, acho que não. Ela parece lisonjeada". Será que Aluado estava certo?

-Qual outro motivo eu teria para ir lá? - Perguntei com uma voz de retórica. Ela corou levemente e não foi de raiva. Sorri maravilhado. Era a primeira vez que ela corava de vergonha por minha causa desde o primeiro ano!

-Bem... Eu já vou... Boa noite... - Lily disse. Ih, a reunião da Ordem!

-Lil, espera! - Eu disse me levantando atrás dela. Me aproximei devagar dela e ela ficou estática. Tive de reprimir um sorriso.

-Dumbledore pediu para avisar que amanhã, às oito da noite, no escritório dele, terá uma reunião da Ordem, ok? - Sussurrei no seu ouvido e me afastei, olhando seriamente nos seus olhos. Ela sustentou o meu olhar.

-Ok. Às oito? - Ela perguntou num tom de voz normal.

-Isso. Amanhã. Não esqueça. Boa noite, Lírio.

-Já disse que é Evans, Potter! - Ela disse. Mas tinha algo de errado nesse aviso; não tinha o mesmo tom de ordem dos outros.

-Belo sobrenome... - Eu repliquei sorrindo e ela só revirou os olhos. Holly nos encarava risonha.

-Não vou tê-lo... - Lily disse para mim e virou de costas agarrando o braço de Holly.

-O que tem amanhã às oito, Lils?

-Nada que te interesse! - Ela respondeu corando. _De novo_. Eu ri baixinho.

-Boa noite, gente! - Gritei. Eles responderam e começaram a falar baixo. Ri de novo. Era sobre o comportamento de Lily que eles estavam conversando.

-Fofoqueiros... - Murmurei para o vento enquanto deitava para dormir. Sorri ao me lembrar do rubor no rosto do meu Lírio. E, com essa doce imagem, dormi.

O primeiro dia de aula foi um saco. Dupla de poções com a Sonserina. Eu não gostava dessa matéria e só continuei porque é exigida para entrar no curso de Auror. E porque Lily está nela. Dei um jeito de sentar perto dela, mas ela me ignorou, exceto quando o trabalho requeria um pouco mais de força, como esmagar alguma raiz particularmente dura. Slughorn apreciou o nosso trabalho com a animação que sempre reservava para Lily, e ainda nos deu 10% extra por termos terminado antes de todos. Ranhoso terminou um minuto depois da gente, e ganhou a mesma porcentagem extra. Slughorn também passou um rolo de pergaminho para o dia seguinte.

Depois tivemos herbologia. Sprout só ficou falando sobre como aquele ano seria importante para quem tinha ambição em algo relacionado à cura de doenças ou poções para defesa e blá, blá, blá.

Finalmente o almoço chegou. Hora sagrada em Hogwarts.

Durante os trinta minutos que fiquei lá, duas meninas passaram e falaram como era legal eu ser Monitor-Chefe e Capitão de Quadribol. Eu sorri e agradeci, sem oferecer um encontro, como eu faria normalmente. Acho que elas ficaram decepcionadas.

-Pontas, me empreste esse distintivo! Só um, por favor! – Sirius pediu choramingando.

-Não, Almofadinhas. Esses distintivos são para serem respeitados, e não para arranjar garotas... – Eu disse pomposamente.

-Você acha? – Ele perguntou sorrindo malicioso. Lily estava a poucos bancos de distância e podia ouvir tudo. Eu arregalei meus olhos, avisando e ele gargalhou.

-Sim, eu acho.

Depois disso, o almoço foi calmo.

Depois da meia hora sagrada, fomos para a aula de feitiços. Só falação, de novo. Uma hora livre depois, mas fui fazer os deveres. Chamei os Marotos e Lily, e eles concordaram comigo que deveríamos fazê-los por causa da reunião mais tarde.

Então nós cinco marchamos para a biblioteca. Fiz questão de sentar perto de Lily, alegando precisar da ajuda dela para o dever. Ela suspirou profundamente e contou até dez, antes de se virar para mim e rosnar "qual a sua dúvida, Potter?" no maior tom de desprezo que ela conseguira reunir. Remus riu baixinho e Sirius praticamente latiu. Eu inventei qualquer coisa para ela me responder. Creio que fiquei parecendo um idiota, mas ela falou comigo sem gritar.

O resto do dia foi chato. Outra aula de feitiços e jantar. Eram sete horas quando entramos no Salão Principal. Eu e Sirius estávamos zoando com Peter – como sempre fazíamos. Rabicho se tremia de medo, e os outros riam dele. Rir é pouco – eu praticamente chorava de rir. Hoje estávamos falando sobre como ratos em Hogwarts corriam risco de serem mortos brutalmente por Madame Nora.

Ninguém, exceto os quatro Marotos, entendia o motivo de tanto medo, e isso tornava tudo mais engraçado.

-Peter – Paul disse – Não se preocupe com os ratos. Eles são roedores imundos.

Sirius, Remus e eu explodimos de rir na cadeira enquanto Peter fechava a cara e os outros nos olhavam como se dissessem "então, pessoas malucas ao nosso lado". Mas eles não entendiam que Peter era um rato.

-Você concorda com Paul, Rabicho? – Provoquei e coloquei um pedaço de bife na boca.

-Claro que não! Eu acho ratos muito legais!

-Madame Nora também... – Sirius completou e Peter ficou pálido. Eu engoli com dificuldade; a risada estava atrapalhando a mastigação.

-E-ela gosta? – Rabicho perguntou.

-Muito. Por que você acha que não temos ratos nesse castelo? – Remus perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas, contendo um riso. Eu e Sirius fizemos o mesmo, e tomamos um gole de suco para esconder o esforço. Peter olhou-nos desesperado. Concordamos com a cabeça.

-Lily, Holly... Eles estão falando a verdade? – O menino parecia desesperado.

-Hum, eu sinceramente não sei, Peter. – Lily respondeu.

-Deve ser... Se eles estão falando! – Holly respondeu para desespero do garoto.

-Afinal, por que tanta preocupação? – Minha Ruivinha parecia confusa. Na verdade, todos estavam. Peter parecia ameaçado de morte. O que, indiretamente e só para os Marotos, era verdade naquela conversa.

-Rabicho é defensor de animais indefesos... – Respondi.

-E põe indefeso nisso... – Sirius completou. Peter nos olhou mortalmente.

-E você, Almofadinhas? – Holly perguntou.

-Eu o quê?

-É defensor de algum animal? Gosta de algum animal em particular?

-Anh... Sim, claro!

-Qual?

-Cachorros! Amo cachorros! – Ele respondeu sorrindo abertamente. Nossos olhares, sem intenção, se encontraram e nós gargalhamos, acompanhados por Remus e Peter. Fomos encarados como malucos de novo.

-Claro que ama! Você é um! – Sirius arregalou os olhos e entendeu o duplo sentido da minha acusação. Ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos e se abaixou, tentando esconder o riso. Mas não deu certo e dessa vez todos gargalharam, apesar de não sentirem o sabor do trocadilho.

-E você, Remus? - Mia perguntou.

-Eu sou chegado num lobo...

Eu e Sirius uivamos e rimos. Aquela era uma típica noite Marota: todos rindo alto e brincando. Aquele canto da mesa da Grifinória era o mais barulhento do Salão; o mais animado, também. O sétimo ano todo ria.

-E você, James? - Holly me perguntou, cutucando Lily para que ela prestasse atenção. Sorri e passei a mão no cabelo.

-Eu gosto muito de cervos...

-Claro que sim! - Sirius disse - Você é um!

Olhamos confusos para ele.

-Cervo é a mesma coisa que veado! - Ele explicou rolando os olhos. Os meninos riram e as meninas o encararam, todas menos Lily, que parecia estar em outro lugar.

-Sirius, eu posse lhe _assegurar_ que James não é veado... - Holly disse. As outras concordaram, de novo sem Lily.

-E eu já disse que é cervo! - Reclamei.

-Veado... - Ele cantou.

-Cervo.

-Veado.

-Cervo!

-Veado.

-Cervo!

-Chega! - Holly interrompeu - Lily, cervo ou veado? - Minha Ruivinha pareceu confusa.

-Que foi? - Ela perguntou.

-Cervo ou veado?

-Hum... Eu gosto de cervo... É o meu...

-Animal favorito, eu sei - Completei. Todos me olharam surpresos.

-Ah! - Exclamou Peter - Então é por isso que Pontas...

-Gosta de cervos, sim! - Sirius o interrompeu com um olhar. Ele estava prestes a contar que éramos animagos. Então Almofadinhas se virou malicioso para Lily.

-Então, Lily, qual animal você prefere: rato, lobo, cachorro ou cervo? - Só os Marotos viram o duplo-sentido na pergunta.

-Hum... Eu prefiro o cervo. É um belo animal, sabe, forte... Eu realmente gosto de cervos...

-Já ouvi isso em outra boca... - Remus disse me olhando de esgoela enquanto eu corava.

-Qual o problema de vocês com cervos? - Eu e Lily perguntamos irritados. Os outros riram do nosso coro.

-Nenhum, Potters... - Sirius respondeu malicioso. Eu sorri e passei a mão pelo cabelo.

-Não entendi o plural, Sirius - Lily disse secamente.

-Nada. Tenho um problema com a letra s...

Eu bati levemente nele e continuei a comer. Sirius e Remus me pirraçaram um pouco mais, e eu só sorri. Quando terminei de comer, olhei para o relógio; eram dez para as oito.

-Gente... Quase oito... - Eu assinalei. Os Marotos e Lily me olharam assustados e nós nos levantamos rapidamente. Olhei para a mesa dos professores e vi que Dumbledore e Minerva se levantavam, provavelmente indo para a sala do diretor.

-James, vamos logo! - Sirius me chamou. Percebi os outros na frente, quase saindo do Salão.

-Temos de ir pelas passagens secretas! - Eu disse quando os alcançamos.

-Mas James... - Remus começou.

-Eu confio nela. Você não? - Lily olhou confusa.

-Sim. Eu confio.

-Então vamos!

-Passagens secretas? - Lily perguntou - Existem mais do que as que nos dizem?

-Muito mais... Venha, dê-me a mão. Sirius, pegue a outra - Ela rapidamente ofereceu a mão para Almofadinhas, mas hesitou um segundo antes de entrelaçá-la na minha. - Não se preocupe, Lily, não farei nada... - Eu disse sorrindo. Ela suspirou e correu conosco.

Usamos todas as passagens secretas que pudemos até o conhecido escritório do diretor; os Marotos já haviam ido lá tantas vezes que o lugar já era confortável para nós. Que eu saiba, Lily só fora lá três vezes e nenhuma acabara mal para ela.

Quando paramos na frente das estátuas que guardavam o escritório, a da direita nos saudou.

-Olá, Marotos e senhorita. O professor Dumbledore disse que a sua entrada estava autorizada. Ele chegará em breve

E uma escada apareceu. Faltava um minuto para às oito horas e estávamos sozinhos na sala. Lily e eu ainda estávamos de mãos dadas, e a sensação era ótima. Torci para que os outros não percebessem. Foi em vão. Sirius olhou para nossas mãos e sorriu maliciosamente. Lils recolheu a dela rapidamente. Conjurei uma cadeira confortável para ela se sentar e ela me agradeceu fracamente.

Cinco minutos depois, ouvimos pessoas conversando vindo de baixo. Passei a mão pelo cabelo e, involuntariamente, os outros me cercaram.

-Eu sou o líder do grupo ou o quê? - Perguntei rindo. Lily revirou os olhos mas não conseguiu segurar a risada. Nem percebi a reação dos outros, mas deve ter sido parecido.

Então as portas se abriram e cerca de vinte pessoas entraram, Dumbledore na frente.

-Mas que me... - Sirius começou, mas eu lhe dei um tapa para que ele se calasse e não xingasse na frente do diretor. Olhei para a cadeira que eu conjurara para Lily e, percebendo que ocupava muito espaço, transfigurei-a em um pote de tinta e guardei no bolso das vestes. Os integrantes da Ordem pareceram impressionados e reconheci um em particular.

-Alastor! - Exclamei. Ele me encarou.

-Potter - Moody rosnou - Olá.

-Kingsley! - Eu chamei feliz.

-Oi, James. Bom saber que você entrou... - Sorri. Reconheci mais alguns aurores e então...

-Mãe... - Gemi derrotado. - Pai... - Os dois riram de mim.

-Mãe! Pai! - Sirius exclamou e nós rimos.

-Vejo que alguns de vocês já se conhecem... - Dumbledore disse sorridente - Esses jovens garotos são os cinco alunos que eu chamei para entrar para a Ordem da Fênix. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e Lily Evans - Meus pais se entreolharam e sorriram, sussurrando 'A Lily Evans?' - Quatro desses garotos recebem, desde o primeiro ano, as melhores médias do ano, nunca abaixo de 98%, correto? - Sirius concordou, cabisbaixo - O outro, apesar de não demonstrar tanta aptidão na escola, é tão interessado em combater as Artes das Trevas quantos os outros - Peter engoliu em seco - Esses são os novos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix.

Os adultos aplaudiram e vi minha mãe sorrir cheia de si. Tive de retribuir o sorriso e passar a mão pelo cabelo; eu estava, afinal, orgulhoso de entrar na Ordem. Meus pais vieram nos cumprimentar.

-Pai, mãe... - Eu disse quando eles se aproximaram - Essa é Lily Evans... Lily, esses são meus pais...

Os olhos da minha Ruivinha arregalaram quando ela viu a incrível semelhança entre eu e meu pai.

-Oh, olá, Srta. Evans! Vejo que James não mente quando ele diz que você é linda! - Minha mãe disse e eu corei levemente.

-Prazer, Sra. Potter.

-Finalmente eu conheci a menina que James tanto fala! - Lily sorriu emudecida.

-Pai! Eu nem falo tanto assim!

-James, me diga um dia que você não me falou sobre ela. - Passei a mão no cabelo.

-Foi melhor que nas férias anteriores... - Minha mãe argumentou - Antes nós contávamos quantas vezes a cada hora... - Sirius riu concordando.

-Muito engraçados, vocês três! - Eu interrompi antes que algo realmente constrangedor saísse. Eles riram de novo e eu saí de perto deles.

-Insuportáveis fofoqueiros... - Murmurei enraivecido. Sentei na cadeira e observei Lily conversar com meus pais. Provavelmente alguma coisa engraçada, pois ela não parava de rir. Eu bufei. Lil gostava mais de meus pais do que de mim.

-Vamos explicar para os novatos o que é a Ordem, sim? - Dumbledore pediu. Então ele conjurou um sofá para nós cinco sentarmos e várias cadeiras para os outros, de modo que ficamos em destaque.

Os adultos começaram a explicar quão perigosas as missões eram, como o trabalho em equipe e a confiança entre os membros eram essenciais para o sucesso (senti Lily se mexer inconfortável ao meu lado nessa hora), eles disseram que a Ordem não era só duelos; era necessário raciocínio lógico para planejar as missões...

Ficamos mais de uma hora ouvindo dos mais experientes histórias bem-sucedidas e as que haviam falhado, qual fora o fator que levara ao fracasso e como evitar que se repetisse. Falaram sobre como o segredo sobre a organização era importante entre outros.

Quando deram dez horas, Dumbledore pigarreou pedindo a palavra.

-Alastor, essa história realmente me fascina, mas creio que está na hora dos jovens estudantes irem dormir. Apesar de grandes bruxos, ainda têm de lidar com a escola. Ficarão sabendo a data da próxima reunião pela professora Minerva. Caso forem vistos no corredor pelo Sr. Filch, digam que estavam discutindo um assunto particular com o diretor e que, como estão com os Monitores-Chefe, não há problemas com a hora tardia. Boa noite.

Saudamos todos e saímos da sala. Minha mãe soltou um beijo no ar e eu sorri para ela, deixando a sala.

-E aí? O que acharam? - Os olhos de Sirius brilhavam.

-Adorei cada parte! - Minha expressão devia estar igual à dele - E quando Alastor contou a história do bruxo que quase perdeu a cabeça?

-Pois é! E sobre como ele perdeu o olho normal - Remus concordou.

-Ah, essa eu já conhecia! - Repliquei - Ele me contou quando foi lá em casa há uns seis anos... A história está ficando engraçada para mim...

-Pontas, você conhecia todos ali? - Peter perguntou.

-Sim, alguns um pouco mais que outros. Mas eu já conversara com todos antes ao menos três vezes...

-Hoje a noite foi ainda mais especial para Lil... - Sirius disse maliciosamente. Lily olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Posso saber o motivo? - Ela perguntou. Almofadinhas revirou os olhos como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

-Você conheceu seus futuros sogros, Lils.

Minha Ruivinha olhou para ele com uma cara de ódio extremo.

-Nunca.

-Lily... - Eu me intrometi - Nunca diga nunca. Você não sabe sobre o futuro.

-Já disse para me chamar de Evans! - Suspirei frustrado; ela ainda não confiava em mim. Então, sem nem saber o porquê, comecei a andar mais rápido, deixando os outros para trás. Quando cheguei no Dormitório, estava praticamente correndo. Parei e peguei o Mapa do Maroto e minha capa da invisibilidade e a vesti antes que eles pudessem me ver. Quando estava saindo do Salão Comunal, ouvi os quatro chegando.

-...eu não sei, talvez ele tenha pirado de vez... Quer dizer, fora pós fora, alguma coisa deve ter mudado...

Tive de segurar uma risada sem humor. Sirius não entendia o que eu realmente sentia pela Lily. Era mais forte que eu. Não dava para desistir, não dava para esquecer ou superar.

-Talvez ele tenha desistido de mim... – Lily disse esperançosa.

-Improvável – Remus discordou – Ele é apaixonado por você desde que tinha doze anos. Para ele desistir, algo _muito_ grande teria de acontecer. E isso não foi nada. Ele recebe seus foras e ri, pensando em como o seu cabelo estava mais vermelho ou em como seus olhos se fecharam mais... – Ele sacudiu a cabeça – Lil, tente acreditar. Ele, de fato, te ama.

Lily balançou a cabeça negando.

-Impossível, Remus. Se ele diz que me ama, terá de demonstrar de outro jeito...

-E ele não demonstra?

-Como?

-Azarando Ranhoso...

-Isso é mostrar que me ama? – Remus revirou os olhos.

-Em algum lugar daquela cabeça doentia, ele sabe que Snape te ama e se sente ameaçado com essa possibilidade... Só ciúmes...

-Então não era pela diversão? – Sirius perguntou desapontado.

-Nunca foi.

-Isso não significa nada... – Lily continuou. Ela parecia querer convencer a si mesma. Hum. Estranho. - Ele amaldiçoa...

-Amaldiçoava - Sirius corrigiu. Ela rolou os olhos.

-Que seja! Severus era meu melhor amigo!

-Era? - Remus perguntou presunçoso. – Quem é agora?

-Ora, Remus. Você sabe que Holly e você!

-E James, se você deixar...

-Não! Não serei amiga de um idiota...

-Ele não é um idiota... Só está apaixonado.

-Outro motivo!

Bastava para mim; eu a amava e tentaria conquistá-la até a morte, mas as palavras dela, pela primeira vez em anos, me machucaram. Saí andando forte, sem me importar em não fazer barulho. Eu estava muito irritado para me preocupar em esconder dos meninos que estava aqui.

-O que é isso? - Lily perguntou assustadiça. Remus e Sirius olharam em minha direção, suspirando.

-James... - Eles concluíram. Em algum tempo alguém iria me procurar. Provavelmente Remus.

-O que tem ele?

Quando eles começaram a balbuciar alguma desculpa, eu já estava longe. Segui até a torre de Astronomia, meu lugar favorito para pensar. A quantidade de vezes que eu subira ali por causa de Lily era enorme.

_Outro motivo..._ Será que valia à pena tentar parar de dizer que a amava? Não, não valia. Se ela quisesse ser algo para mim, teria de aceitar-me.

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo fiquei ali, sentado sem a capa com o Mapa ao lado observando as estrelas.

-James... - Ouvi um suspiro e reconheci a voz.

-Holly... Como me achou?

-Do mesmo jeito de sempre...

Ela se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro. Ela estava me consolando de novo.

-Isso é o que dá ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros embaixo daquela capa... - Ela retrucou e eu sorri. Holly descobrira sobre a capa no terceiro ano, e sobre o mapa no quarto, apesar de não saber sobre a coisa de lobisomem/animagos.

-Eu já estava irritado, a conversa que ouvi só piorou... - Ela suspirou - Holly?

-Presente!

-Você acha que eu devo desistir? De Lily? - Seus olhos se arregalaram.

-James! Não diga isso!

-Mas ela nunca vai me aceitar. Ela me odeia. Muito. - Holly sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-Ela te ama, Pontas. Muito.

-Não parece... - Murmurei tristemente.

-James, Lily está confusa... Lily _é_ confusa. Antes ela te odiava de verdade. Mas o sentimento está mudando. - Eu continuei a olhar para frente, mas Holly levantou meu rosto, de modo que tive de encará-la - Ela está, lentamente, se apaixonando por você, James.

-Por mim? - Perguntei surpreso.

-Sim. Só dê um tempo para ela processar a informação. Continue a chamá-la para sair, faça tudo o que você sempre fez. Um dia, ela vai perceber.

-Um dia? - Ela riu do meu tom.

-Até o fim do sétimo ano, pelo menos, ela entenderá a mudança. - Então Holly se levantou - Agora vamos. Me empreste a sua capa, Monitor, pois está tarde.

Eu ri dela e a abracei. Ela sempre fora uma boa amiga. Sempre soube balancear entre os Marotos e as meninas, além de ser muito compreensiva. Uma das minhas melhores amigas, sem dúvidas. Ela se afastou, rindo.

-Lily me mataria se ela soubesse onde estou e o que estou fazendo...

-Por quê? - Perguntei confuso, apanhando o mapa e a capa do chão. Ela rolou os olhos para mim.

-Honestamente, James. Ela teria ciúmes de você, tontinho.

-Sério? - Ela revirou os olhos de novo e confirmou com a cabeça. Holly pegou a capa da minha mão. Eu peguei o mapa para ver se tinha alguém no Salão Comunal.

-Bem, vamos testar essa teoria... - Eu murmurei. Ela olhou por cima do meu ombro e gemeu. - Lily só está preocupada com você. Ela sempre se preocupa com os amigos...

-Eu sei, chega a ser irritante!

-Eu queria saber como é... - Comentei tristonho. Holly tocou no meu ombro para mostrar sua solidariedade e partimos juntos.

Quando estávamos no corredor do quadro da Mulher Gorda, ela tirou a capa e me entregou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Passe o braço pelo meu ombro e vamos ver como ela lida com isso...

Eu ri e fiz o que ela mandara. Quando o quadro abriu e nós entramos, Lily estava sentada na sua poltrona de sempre, olhando para a entrada. Eu ri de novo e Holly me acompanhou. Vi os olhos de minha Ruiva se arregalarem e, em seguida, se estreitarem.

-Onde vocês estavam? - Ela perguntou se levantando.

-Por aí... - Respondi passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ela me encarou e se virou para Holly.

-Er, estávamos na, hum...

-Estávamos na Torre de Astronomia.

Ela encarou Holly incredulamente.

-O que foi, Lils? Está com ciúmes?

-Arg, Holly. Ciúmes de quem?

-De James, ora essa! - Ela respondeu passando um braço nas minhas costas e ficando ao meu lado. Quando sua mão tocou minha barriga, ela sorriu e olhou para mim - Trabalhou em quê nesse verão? Rapaz...!

Eu ri e pisquei. Essa era Holly. Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

-Holly.

-Lily.

-Eu não estou com ciúmes! Por que vocês insistem nessa história ridícula? Eu não sinto ciúmes de Potter! Não tem motivos! Nunca senti e nunca sentirei!

-Lily, nunca diga nunca! - Holly roubou minha fala.

-Eu tenho certeza disso!

-Quer dizer... - Holly começou, se aproximando de mim - que se eu beijar James aqui e agora, você não vai fazer nada?

-Não! - Mas seus olhos estavam em chamas e eu gargalhei. Ela percebeu que eu sabia que ela estava mentindo e me encarou - Algum problema, Potter? - Tive de suprimir um sorriso.

-Nada, Lils. É só que... Enfim. Nos vemos depois, Holly... Ruivinha...

-Não me chame assim!

-James? - Holly chamou.

-Sim?

-Hoje a noite será fria... - Ela disse piscando. Olhei confuso para ela e ela rolou os olhos, indicando minha mão com a cabeça. Quando eu entendi, revirei os olhos e ri.

Subi até o dormitório, onde Sirius me esperava acordado. Sorri para ele e tirei os sapatos, pegando as pantufas feitas para o momento. Peguei a capa e pisquei para ele. Ele riu e mandou eu ir logo.

Quando cheguei lá embaixo e Lily estava deitada no colo de Holly.

-Você é insuportável, Holly.

-E você é uma teimosa!

-Teimosa? Por que teimosa?

-Porque você não admite que você ama James!

-Holly, eu não posso admitir algo que não acontece...

-Mas ele é tão...

-Prepotente? Idiota? Chato? Irritante? Insistente?

-Ele é tão lindo! - Lily bufou. - Vá dizer que ele é feio?

-Não...

-Admita, ao menos, que ele é lindo.

-Holly... - Lily disse suspirando

-Diga!

-Ele é bonito.

-Só bonito?

-Tudo bem, ele é lindo.

Sorri abertamente e cheguei mais perto delas. Holly percebeu o movimento e riu.

-E ultimamente, Lils, ele tem sido... muito... romântico. Quer dizer, ele tem sido um doce, um fofo. Aquela declaração que você me disse do carro...! Se alguém tivesse dito aquilo para mim! Desde o primeiro ano!

-Segundo.

-Isso mesmo! E aquela caixa de Feijõezinhos no Expresso? E quando ele acabou com a brincadeira de Sirius? E quando ele se inclina no seu ouvido e sussurra coisas lindas? E quando ele dançou com você? E a preocupação com seu bem-estar? E quando ele te beijou? Merlin, eu queria um James para mim...!

Lily permaneceu calada. Ela sabia daquilo tudo, mas, aparentemente, não pensara antes.

-Fale algo, Lily.

-Ainda acho que ele é idiota.

Tive de reprimir um suspiro.

-Um idiota que te ama incondicionalmente. Acorda, Lily!

-E daí? E daí se ele me amar? Eu mau gosto dele! - Eu e Holly ficamos boquiabertos.

-Você reconhece que ele te ama?

-Suponho que sim. Mas ele é Potter. E um imbecil.

-Eu discordo. Ele é tão engraçado, e inteligente, e bonito, e fofo, e cuidadoso, e bom amigo, e beija tão bem...!

-É, eu sei! - Se Holly estivera surpresa antes, nada se comparava a agora. Ela parou de passar a mão pelos cachos da minha Ruiva e se levantou, de modo a encarar nós dois. Ela, de algum modo, sabia onde eu estava.

-Como você sabe? Você nunca o beijou, sem ser essa vez no verão, que não conta, já que ele te beijou e você não retribuiu...

-Olha, só, Holly, sabe o primeiro ano?

-Sim...

-Então... Um dia, ele me beijou e eu, hum, retribuí... - Lily disse, corada e olhando para o chão. Holly levou as mãos à boca e encarou o lugar onde ela pensava que eu estava.

Mas eu estava pensando em outra coisa... Lily contara sobre o nosso beijo! Eu nunca contara para ninguém o que isso significava?

-Por que eu nunca soube disso? - Holly perguntou acusadoramente. Senti que ela estava falando comigo também.

-Nós, er, concordamos que não contava como, er, beijo...

-Ele concordou?

-Sim... É que não durou muito e foi no primeiro ano... E já que havíamos concordado que não era um beijo, pedi que ele não, hun, comentasse...

-E ele fez isso? - Seu tom deixava transparecer a incredulidade.

-Pelo visto, sim...

-Merlin, esse menino te ama!

-É, estou começando a desconfiar...

Elas ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos até Holly sorrir maliciosamente.

-Então... Foi bom?

-O quê?

-O beijo, sua tontinha!

-Hum...

-Foi ou não?

-Argh! Sai do meu pé, Holly!

-Responda!

Eu estava tenso com a resposta que ela daria. Ela diria verdade para Holly, eu sabia disso. Prendi a respiração e Lily suspirou.

-Foi...

-Quão bom?

-Muito bom... - Ela estava corando. Eu estava sorridente.

-Só isso? Melhor que Amos?

-Sim...

-Também acho... Me dê um parâmetro, Lils...

Ela murmurou alguma coisa que a fez corar, mas eu não entendi e limpei a garganta. Holly percebeu o que eu queria.

-Eu não entendi, Lils.

-Foi o melhor de todos.

Holly mordeu uma almofada para não gritar. Eu passei ao seu lado e sussurrei "segure-a aqui. Já volto". Ela concordou e eu corri para o dormitório. Tirei a capa e coloquei meu pijama - uma calça de moletom e uma regata. Tirei meus óculos e tentei parar de sorrir. Quando consegui, fingi a maior cara de sono que pude e desci as escadas, supostamente para ver se meu livro ficara lá.

-Potter? – Lily perguntou quando me viu descendo as escadas. Fingi surpresa e sorri.

-Lily! Holly! O que fazem aqui?

-Eu que te pergunto! – Holly respondeu rindo. – Estávamos conversando... Você disse que ia dormir...

-E estava quase dormindo, mas não consegui achar o meu livro de Poções... Vocês viram? Acho que deixei por aqui...

-Nah, James...

-Ok. Sirius deve ter pegado. Boa noite, meninas. Até amanhã!

-Ah, James! – Holly chamou e eu me virei. Pelo seu sorriso, ela iria fazer algum comentário que irritaria minha Ruivinha.

-Diga, amiga querida.

-Eu não sabia que você conseguia manter segredo por mais de um dia... – Mostrei língua para ela, enquanto ela ria.

-Qual segredo você está falando? – Holly sorriu e olhou maliciosamente para Lily.

-Bem... Você me disse que seu primeiro beijo tinha sido no segundo ano...

-E foi!

-Corta essa. Lily já me contou.

-Contou? – Eu abri o meu melhor sorriso de canto de boca.

-Contei – Lily confirmou – Holly é minha melhor amiga. Ela tem direito de saber as partes ruins da minha infância... – Holly bufou e gargalhou.

-Parte ruim, Lils? – Ela perguntou – Pois saiba, James, que você foi muito elogiado... – Eu sorri feliz.

-Te amo, Ruivinha! – Eu abracei Lily, que rapidamente se afastou de mim.

-Me chame de Evans! Por que é tão difícil? – Ela retrucou enquanto se afastava para o dormitório.

Quando ela saiu, eu e Holly gargalhamos.

-Viu, James? Não desista.

-Pode deixar... – Eu prometi. Eu sabia que não conseguiria desistir nem que eu tentasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Odiaram? Mandem reviews com opiniões, dicas, ideias... qualquer coisa! Ah, vou pedir para divulgarem a fic, pode ser? Pouca gente lê a minha fic D:<strong>

**Beijos!**


	6. Coisas boas em ser MonitorChefe

**Oi! Não estou muito animada hoje. Não entrei no Pottermore. Bem, tenho que tocar a vida, certo? Não é o fim do mundo, eu descobrirei o que é em Outubro, certo? *respira beeeeeeeeem fundo***

**Enfim, estão gostando da fic? Espero que sim... Outra coisa, apesar do nome ser "James Potter: 7º Ano", escreverei depois dele se formar também...**

Leather00Jacket: Own, obrigada! Sirius é um excelente cachorro, concordo. Certo, vou tentar colocar mais Remus... E sua fic é ótima! Eu amei e estou seguindo! Postaaaa!

Harumi Evans Potter: Sim, todas queríamos um James... Obrigada mesmo... Não precisa da metralhadora, eu vou terminá-la... Mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas eu vou.

I'll Love You Forever Lily: Obrigadaaa!

Lene McKninnon Sem Black Aqui: Eu sei que você sabe, Lene, não precisa ficar espalhando por aí u.u Não sei se vai dar um ano cada personagem, mas eu tento todos os anos por James... TENTAREI PENSAR NA PROPOSTA.

Flavia: Oh, obrigada ^^

**Espero que gostem do capítulo...**

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO SEIS-<p>

As únicas coisas boas em ser Monitor-Chefe é ter Lily do meu lado e aquela banheira gigante

A semana seguinte foi chata. Quer dizer, nada aconteceu de extraordinário.

Para falar a verdade, o que tornava tudo mais chato era a monitoria. Eu tinha de fazer todos os deveres, e nada de pregar peças em ninguém. Além do mais, fiquei esse tempo todo sem azarar ninguém.

Eu e Lily fazíamos a dupla perfeita de Monitores-Chefes. As reuniões eram mais descontraídas comigo fazendo piadas. Eu dei cinco detenções e fiz duas rondas com Lily.

A primeira foi na sexta-feira seguinte à nossa chegada. Todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam sentados no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, conversando. Eu estava meio à parte, pois estava organizando os treinos do time. Remus me observava sorrindo. Acho que ele estava satisfeito com a minha amostra de responsabilidade.

-Pontas... São que horas? - Sirius perguntou sorrindo. Olhei assustado para o relógio e percebi que faltavam dez minutos para a nossa primeira ronda.

-São oito e cinquenta.

-Daqui a pouco eu não poderei mais sair pela noite... – Ele suspirou dramaticamente e eu ri enquanto guardava os papeis numa pasta.

-Hum... Lily? – Ela suspirou e olhou para mim, colocando o livro que estivera lendo no colo.

-Potter? – Os olhos dela me encararam de uma forma que nunca o fizeram antes. Eram intensos, mas não transmitiam nenhum sentimento. Me vi preso no olhar dela – Hum... Potter?

-Quê? – Perguntei quando me livrei do transe piscando.

-Você que me chamou! – Ela disse incrédula – Tá maluco?

-Não, Lily – Sirius interveio – Ele estava distraído, perdido no seu olhar penetrante.

Eu rosnei levemente e ele riu.

-Eu só ia dizer que está na hora da patrulha...

Ela gemeu e se levantou.

-Aluado... – Eu disse – Ela está assim por causa da patrulha ou porque eu a acompanharei? – Ele riu.

-Creio que pelo segundo motivo...

Eu ia responder, mas Lily voltara do dormitório, aonde ela tinha ido para guardar o livro.

-Potter, vamos logo.

-_Oui, madame_... – Eu respondi piscando para ela.

-Quantas línguas aquela coisa sabe? – Ouvi Holly perguntar para Sirius.

-Algumas... Inglês, italiano, francês, espanhol, alemão, latim e começou a aprender português.

-Para quê tudo isso?

-Para que eu possa me declarar para Lily de sete maneiras diferentes... – Respondi.

-POTTER! – Ouvi meu Lírio me chamar da entrada do retrato e saí correndo.

-Sim, meu anjo? – Ela suspirou.

-Não me chame assim... Adianta eu falar?

-De jeito nenhum. Vou continuar a te chamar assim, até o dia que eu posso te chamar de outra coisa... Como namorada, ou esposa.

-Nunca vai acontecer.

-Nunca diga nunca.

Ela rolou os olhos e olhou fixamente para frente. Estávamos andando lado a lado, afastados quase dois metros. Fiz questão de diminuir a distância, de modo que sua mão ficasse ao meu alcance. Ela se afastou rapidamente, mas eu a segui. Passei a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o mais.

Depois de dez minutos de silêncio, apanhei sua mão involuntariamente e entrelacei meus dedos nos dela. Ela olhou para nossas mãos e para mim, com um olhar de "você está maluco? Solte AGORA!". Mas eu fingi não entender o brinquei com aquele momento.

-Potter, solte agora. – Ri e fiz o que ela pediu.

-Por que você resiste tanto? Quer dizer, me dê uma chance!

-Chance? Chance de quê? – Ela perguntou cruzando os braços. Primeiro sinal dela de defesa.

-Chance de te conquistar irremediavelmente.

Eu expliquei, encostando-a na parede. Ela empurrou meu peito fracamente para longe, mas eu era mais forte que ela.

-Não. – Ela foi firme.

-Poxa, Lily. Eu te amo, sabia?

-Difícil de acreditar.

-Por quê?

-Tenho de explicar? Me dê algum motivo que prove a sua suposta paixão por mim.

-Eu tenho mais de um... – Eu me aproximei mais dela – Quando você chega no Salão, sua poltrona favorita sempre livre. Culpa minha. Quando você acorda todo domingo com um lírio branco na sua cabeceira. Culpa minha. Quando os livros que você quer pegar na biblioteca estão alugados e aparecem no dia seguinte. Culpa minha. Quando você quer ir para algum lugar pensar sozinha e sempre tem uma sala vazia. Culpa minha.

Ela engoliu em seco e parou de fazer força no meu peito. Me aproximei do seu ouvido como sempre fazia.

-Quando você perde alguma coisa e aparece uma nova igual em minutos. Culpa minha. Quando você falta aula e anotações detalhadas do que aconteceu te esperam na sua cama. Culpa minha. E principalmente agora... Quando estou morrendo de vontade de beijar mas sei que você não gostaria...

Inspirei profundamente e me afastei dela. Eu ia acabar perdendo o controle. E ela não ia gostar.

-Acredita agora? – Perguntei sério. Ela acenou fracamente com a cabeça. Acho que eu a assustei. Oh, bem. Só disse a verdade. – Vamos continuar a ronda? Prometo não tocar mais em você...

Ela se desencostou da parede e foi para meu lado. Mantive uma distância de mais ou menos um metro, para que ela se sentisse segura mas não estivesse muito longe dela.

Mais uns vinte minutos e encontramos o primeiro aluno a levar uma detenção de mim. Era Ranhoso. Ele estava andando rapidamente, provavelmente com medo de ser encontrado.

-Snape! – Eu chamei. Ele olhou para trás e nos viu.

-Ora, ora. Potter e Lily.

-Snape, o que faz aqui agora? Você já devia estar no seu dormitório... – Eu disse ignorando o que ele falara antes.

-Eu tenho insônia, Potter. Lily, você poderia conversar comigo? Em particular? – Ele sibilou.

-Não. Mas teremos de aplicar uma detenção em você, Snape, e tirar vinte pontos da Sonserina. E se você não sair para o seu dormitório, serão mais vinte. – Ele fechou a cara e subiu a escada.

-Snape, o Salão da Sonserina fica nas masmorras – Eu disse – Você não acha que está pegando o caminho errado?

Os outros dois olharam para mim questionadores. Eu sorri.

-Os Marotos conhecem essa escola melhor que Dumbledore. Eu posso lhe dizer aonde fica cada dormitório, passagem secreta e sala de aula daqui. Portanto, Snape, creio que você deve descer, e não subir. Boa noite.

E com essa tirada, me virei, continuando a ronda. Ouvi Lily dizer para Snape ir de novo e tirar dez pontos da Sonserina até o idiota sair. Parei de andar na esquina e ouvi os passos leves da minha Ruiva. Resolvi dar um susto nela. Me escondi atrás de uma armadura qualquer.

-Potter? – Ela chamou cautelosa.

-BU! – Eu disse pulando perto dela. Ela soltou um gritinho e pôs a mão na boca quando viu que era eu. Gargalhei e recebi uns dois tapas no braço.

-Que brincadeira sem graça! – Ela reclamou.

-Sem graça? Você devia ter visto a sua cara! Ai se eu tivesse com minha câmera aqui...! – Ela rolou os olhos e riu. Fiquei surpreso com a reação dela.

-Que foi?

-Você riu comigo! Isso nunca aconteceu antes!

-Ora, aconteceu sim!

-Não, você riu _de_ mim, não _comigo_. Tem uma pequena diferença nisso... – Ela rolou os olhos de novo.

-Ora, Super-J, claro que já ri com você! – Arregalei os olhos.

-Você lembra? – Perguntei rindo.

-Do apelido que Sirius colocou em você no primeiro ano? Claro que sim! Ele surgiu por minha causa, lembra disso?

-Claro que eu lembro! Super-J, o protetor de ruivas indefesas! – Eu sacudi a cabeça – Sirius é uma coisa...

-Pois é!

-Lembra que nós estávamos irritando-o e ele correu atrás de você e fui forçado a salvá-la das mãos dele?

-Lembro! – Eu sorri tristemente. Esse fora um dos últimos dias em que ela fora minha amiga.

-Bem, eu posso continuar a fazer isso, se quiser... – Me ofereci.

-Não, Potter, não precisa.

Suspirei frustrado.

Qual o problema? Por que ela ainda me chamava de Potter?

-Lily...

-Evans.

-Você pode fazer o favor de me chamar de James?

-Não, creio que não.

-Por quê?

-Eu não gosto de você.

Olhei para frente.

-Mas veja bem... Nós não gostamos de Snape e lhe demos até um apelido! – Ela não conseguiu segurar a risada.

-Isso não importa para mim, Potter. E Snape é mais um dos motivos para eu não gostar de você.

-Mas Lily...!

-Evans.

Suspirei de novo. Percebi que não ia adiantar. Uma sombra do sorriso dela brincava em seu rosto, deixando minha imaginação fazê-la gargalhar feliz comigo.

-Potter, o que tem de errado no meu rosto? – Ela perguntou. Provavelmente eu estava encarando-a fixamente. Sorri para ela e coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

-Errado? No seu rosto? Nada de errado no seu rosto. Nunca houve e nunca haverá. Seu rosto é perfeito, assim como você, Lils.

Ela corou e olhou para frente, me ignorando. Sorri ao ver o lindo rubor tomar-lhe as bochechas e disfarçar as sardas que ela tanto odiava.

-Dá parar de olhar? – Ela perguntou irritada.

-Dá. Desculpe, Lily.

-Evans!

O resto da ronda se passou em silêncio absoluto. Vimos um casal no corredor da Sala de Feitiços e aplicamos mais detenções.

Só voltamos para a Torre da Grifinória quando deu meia-noite. Não sei como aguentei ficar calado tanto tempo, mas eu o fiz. Lily parecia que iria dormir a qualquer minuto e fiquei preocupado. Imagina se ela caísse no chão e se machucasse? Como seria minha vida?

-Delícias gasosas – Eu disse para a Mulher Gorda quando chegamos no Salão Comunal. O retrato abriu para revelar o Salão vazio, exceto por duas pessoas no sofá. Eles estavam no meio de um amasso que devia ter censura. Eu só conhecia duas pessoas que eram capazes de fazer aquilo.

-Sirius e Holly, se afastem e vão dormir! – Eu ordenei me segurando para não rir deles. Lily olhou para os dois com uma cara de "minha melhor amiga é essa?". Holly olhou envergonhada e Sirius sorriu presunçoso.

-Por que, Pontinhas? Deixe nós ficarmos aqui mais um pouco! Amanhã é sábado!

-Não, Almofadinhas, hora de dormir.

-Se fosse você e Lily ninguém tiraria os dois daqui – Ele retrucou se levantando. Holly o seguiu piscando para mim.

-Aonde você pensa que vai, Srtª Hall? – Perguntei.

-Para o seu dormitório, ué. Posso?

-Para vocês ficarem se agarrando lá? Não mesmo! Vocês terão o dia todo de amanhã...

-Então que tal se nós quatro ficássemos aqui? Conversando? – Ela tentou. Balancei a cabeça veementemente.

-Não. Lily está morta de sono. Precisa dormir.

Holly fez uma cara de "MEU DEUS QUE COISA FOFA!" e Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Não enche, Potter... Vou ficar aqui com eles, se quiser ir dormir... – Lily respondeu. Tive de reprimir um sorriso. Ela era teimosa e piorava quando estava com sono.

-Eu vou ficar, Lírio, e aproveitar a sua companhia incrível. – Disse sorrindo para ela. Depois me virei para Sirius e Holly – E vocês dois, nada de beijos enquanto estivermos aqui, entenderam? Vou ficar com vontade e Lily vai se irritar...

Os dois riram da minha piada, mas Lily não gostou e foi se sentar na poltrona favorita dela. Olhei para ela significativamente e ela lembrou do que eu falara. Ela empalideceu e se afundou nas almofadas.

-Lily? Tudo bem? – Holly perguntou percebendo o rosto da amiga. Minha Ruivinha balançou a cabeça negativamente e Holly se virou para mim.

-Eu, hum, contei umas coisas para ela de um, er, jeito que ela, bem, talvez não, er, tenha gostado. – Holly levou a mão à boca.

-Você a beijou?

-Não. Ela estaria sorridente se isso tivesse acontecido...

-Isso é verdade... – Sirius olhou para ela ofendido.

-E você não está? – Ele perguntou.

-Bem... – Holly começou rindo – Há alguns minutos atrás, antes desses dois chegarem, eu estava no caminho...

-Amanhã eu te mostro o resto da trilha... – Sirius disse piscando. Holly corou e Lily e eu fizemos cara de nojo. Holly se virou para a amiga.

-O que ele te disse?

-Nada.

-Lily Evans!

-Nada!

-Como ele te disse?

-Da forma irritante dele. – Holly gargalhou.

-No pé do ouvido?

-Foi!

-O que ele disse?

-Nada!

-Eu vou perguntar para ele e vai ser pior... – Holly ameaçou.

-Ele disse coisas provando que me ama... – Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-Você acredita agora? – Ele perguntou.

-Sou obrigada... – Lily respondeu. Mas Holly não estava satisfeita.

-Evans, quero as palavras exatas.

-Mas como eu posso lembrar?

-Deve ter sido umas das mais belas declarações de amor do mundo... Quer dizer, veio de James para você... Deve ter sido lindo!

-Não lembro. – Holly se virou para mim.

-James, o que você disse?

-Dei exemplos das coisas que eu faço para ela... – Holly me encarou e eu suspirei. – Falei da poltrona, do lírio dos domingos, sobre os livros, sobre as salas vazias, sobre a reposição de coisas perdidas, sobre as anotações e sobre a vontade louca que eu tenho de beijá-la mas não faço pois sei que ela não gostaria.

Os dois me encararam e Holly, como sempre, me abraçou.

-Que coisa mais fofa, esse menino! Lily, você foi abençoada por James ter se apaixonado por você... – Lils rolou os olhos.

-Quer dizer que, se ela deixasse, você a beijaria toda hora? – Sirius perguntou para mim. Revirei os olhos.

-Você sabe que sim, Almofadinhas...

-Será que ela autoriza? – Ele continuou.

-Devo tentar? Lily, o que acha? Devo tentar? – Ela me olhou nocivamente.

-Não se você tem amor pela vida, Potter – Ela sibilou. Eu ri.

-Um beijo na bochecha?

-Não.

-Um abraço?

-Não.

-Aperto de mão?

-Não! Potter, pare de pedir coisas para mim! Quer dizer, pare de falar comigo!

-Temo não ser possível, Ruivinha. É mais forte do que eu. Você conseguiria parar de falar com sua irmã?

-Não, mas...

-Pense que é mais ou menos assim que me sinto: você me odeia, mas eu te amo. Ela te odeia, mas você a ama.

Ela ia retrucar alguma coisa, mas parou boquiaberta.

-Como você sabe sobre Petunia? – Ela sussurrou. Me arrependi imediatamente do que eu falara assim que vi seus olhos. Corri para seu lado e ajoelhei, pegando sua mão.

-Desculpe, Ruivinha. Não devia ter mencionado sua irmã... – Ela olhou para baixo e deixou o cabelo esconder seu rosto. Tirei a mecha da frente de seu rosto, limpei uma lágrima que escorria do seu olho e levantei seu rosto – Lils... – Eu sussurrei e ela olhou para mim – Perdoe-me. Falei merda, como sempre.

-Mas como você sabe sobre Tunia? – Ela insistiu.

-Er, eu tenho meus meios? – Minha resposta pareceu uma pergunta e ela esboçou um sorriso.

-Eu sei, você é um Maroto... – Eu sorri.

-Exato. Nada melhorou mesmo depois dela ter achado aquela baleia? – Ela grunhiu.

-Aquela baleia piora tudo. Eles ficaram noivos nesse verão, e tivemos de contar para ele sobre mim. Eles são terríveis comigo... – Ela estremeceu e eu senti a sua dor.

-Me desculpe... – Eu pedi debilmente – Me desculpe, Lils, não foi minha intenção... – Ela olhou para mim confusa.

-Ei... Relaxe. Não foi culpa sua eles me odiarem. Acho que já vou dormir... Estou, de fato, com sono.

Ela sorriu e se levantou em direção ao dormitório e eu sentei na sua poltrona.

-Pontas... Calma. – Sirius me disse.

Eu olhei para cima e entendi o que ele dizia. Eu estava apertando a almofada com tanta força que poderia rasgá-la.

-Para quê eu falei aquilo mesmo?

-Porque você é um idiota. Vamos dormir... Boa noite Holly!

Ela nos abraçou e seguiu Lily.

Naquela noite, eu sonhei com flores.

Na manhã de sábado, acordei às sete da manhã e coloquei uma bermuda e uma regata que eu sempre usava para fazer exercícios e fui correr. Eu esperava que todos estivessem dormindo àquela hora, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que o Salão Comunal não estava vazio.

-Lily? – O amor da minha vida desviou os olhos do livro e me olhou.

-Potter?

-Bom dia! O que faz aqui? – Perguntei sorrindo.

-Estou lendo... – Ela respondeu apontando para o livro.

-Ah, sim, claro... – Eu respondi passando a mão pelos cabelos – Mas por que tão cedo? E aqui?

-Holly me acordou e eu não consegui mais voltar a dormir... Mas a pergunta é por que _você_ está aqui?

-Eu vou dar uma corrida, sabe, atividade física... – Ela arregalou os olhos.

-A essa hora da manhã?

-Eu amo me movimentar. Bem, já vou, Ruivinha... Guardarei um lugar no café da manhã para você ao meu lado – Eu disse piscando para ela.

-Evans, Potter. Evans.

-Belo sobrenome...

Mas eu saí rapidamente, pois tenho amor pela minha vida. Lá embaixo estava vazio e fui direto para o campo de Quadribol. Guardei a varinha num bolso enfeitiçado da bermuda e me alonguei.

Quando comecei a correr, não vi o tempo passar. Só admirei a paisagem; o castelo, o céu azul, a floresta e os pássaros que si via por lá, o lago, o jardim... Hogwarts era, sem dúvida, o lugar mais bonito que eu já vira.

Depois de correr durante 45 minutos, parei para descansar na arquibancada. O dia seria bonito e eu chamaria os Marotos para visitar Hagrid. Sentia falta do grandão.

Quando me virei para sair, dei de cara com Holly.

-Senhor Potter, aonde vocês estava? E por que está todo nojento e suado assim?

-Bom dia, Holly. Eu vim aqui correr. E estou suado porque corri. – Ela estremeceu.

-Eca, eca, mil vezes eca. Venha logo.

-Para onde? – Perguntei confuso enquanto pegava a garrafa de água que ela me oferecia.

-Hoje você vai me ensinar Transfiguração e Lily, Feitiços.

-Eu vou?

-Vai. Vocês dois vão. Vá tomar banho e encontre-nos na biblioteca. Estaremos à sua espera. Tchau.

E ela se virou e foi em direção à entrada da escola, onde Lily a esperava com uma cara de poucos amigos. Holly devia ter avisado a ela agora, também. Acenei para minha Ruivinha e ela ignorou minha gentileza.

Peguei uma torrada e subi para tomar banho e ir ensinar Transfiguração para Holly. Coloquei uma roupa trouxa e prendi o distintivo de Monitor-Chefe no peito. A caminho da biblioteca, encontrei Sirius e Remus com o mapa e murmurando baixo.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntei. Eles deram um salto, assustados, e eu rolei os olhos – Vocês não me viram chegar?

-Bom dia, Pontinhas – Sirius disse, sorrindo como se eu fosse uma menina que ele quisesse beijar – Nós estávamos justamente vendo se você já havia chegado na biblioteca...

-Como vocês sabem que eu vou para lá? – Remus rolou os olhos e Sirius me olhou como se dissesse "meu Deus, que tapado!".

-Você realmente acha que Holly quer _estudar_? Desde quando ela quis? – Dei de ombros.

-Pensei que ela estivesse mudando...

-E ela chamaria Lily para ajudá-la com Feitiços?

-Lily é a melhor nessa matéria.

-Mas Lily nunca conseguiu ensinar nada para Holly... Quer dizer, Holly nunca quis, de verdade, aprender algo com Lily. Bem, digamos que se Holly esquecer o pergaminho ela não volta logo...

-É tudo um plano para eu e Lily ficarmos sozinhos?

-Sim! Gostou?

-Claro que não! Na biblioteca? Que tipo de tapado é você? Se fosse no Salão Comunal, ou lá fora... – Sacudi a cabeça em negação – Você é, de fato, um idiota, Almofadinhas.

-Ei, não fala assim que magoa! – Ele reclamou com cara de menino pidão. Eu não me contive e ri.

-E depois do almoço vamos passar lá na casa de Hagrid! – Eu avisei enquanto saía. Eles concordaram e eu segui meu caminho.

A biblioteca estava vazia, exceto por duas vozes femininas que riam sem parar. Reconheci sendo Lily e Holly. Quando me aproximei delas, elas olharam para mim e gargalharam ainda mais.

-Er... Bom dia? – Perguntei incerto e passei a mão pelos cabelos. As duas se entreolharam e riram. Será que havia alguma coisa errada comigo? Olhei para trás e não tinha ninguém – O que foi? O que eu fiz?

-Nada... – Lily respondeu enxugando os olhos e com um sorriso no rosto – Nada, Potter, nós estamos rindo de mim...

Olhei confuso para elas.

-Ah, tá bom então...

Elas riram de novo. Eu estranhei, mas me sentei ao lado delas. Quando eu puxei a cadeira, um papel caiu no chão e Holly olhou intensamente para esse. Ou seja "James, roube esse papel quando você puder!" e eu me estiquei para pegá-lo, mas Lily voou sobre ele e começou a rir de novo, corada dessa vez.

Quando ela começou a explicar o assunto, Holly bateu na testa.

-Ih, esqueci de pegar meu caderno de anotações...

-Mas aqui tem vários pergaminhos...

-Mas eu não vou escrever duas vezes, né, Lil? – Holly perguntou revirando os olhos – Certo... vocês conseguem ficar durante uns dez, quinze minutos sem se matarem?

-Nunca tento matá-la. – Eu respondi.

-É só ele não tentar nenhuma gracinha comigo, tipo me beijar, segurar minha mão, ou...

-Sussurrar coisas no seu ouvido para te deixar louca? – Perguntei.

-Isso também! – Sorri imensamente enquanto ela corava.

-Então você admite que isso te deixa louca!

-Eu sinto agonia no pescoço, Potter! E eu já disse isso.

-Tudo bem... Lily, não mate o garoto. James, nada de fazer aquelas coisas que qualquer garota, inclusive ela, gosta. Comportem-se, crianças.

Lily fuzilou Holly com os olhos enquanto esta saía da biblioteca. Fiquei calado, observando-a. Lily estava desenhando alguma coisa num pedaço de pergaminho e eu me estiquei para ver. Um leão.

-Vai para os jogos de Quadribol esse ano? – Perguntei. Ela olhou distraída para cima, para mim.

-Acho que sim...

-Você passou a ir ano passado. – Era uma afirmação.

-Hum... É.

-Por quê?

-Holly me arrastou. E Sirius também. Como não tinha nada para fazer... – Ela deu de ombros.

-Você gostou de ir?

-Sim... Eu pensei que não fosse gostar, mas é bom. A quantidade de pessoas que se envolve com o jogo é fantástica. O nível de interação também é incrível. É quase o mesmo de assistir a um jogo da Seleção Inglesa de Futebol.

-Eu imagino como deve ser... – Os olhos dela brilharam.

-Ah, é fantástico! Milhares de pessoas torcendo juntas... Tente ir uma vez...

-Ah, com certeza eu vou. Só preciso que você me avise.

-Eu aviso.

-Lily?

-Hum?

-Pode me fazer um favor?

-Hum... – Ela me olhou desconfiada.

-Não se preocupe, nada que você está pensando. É simples, na verdade.

-Diga.

-Que tal se você for para os jogos de Quadribol esse ano?

-Por quê? – Ela parecia confusa.

-Bem... Digamos que ter um incentivo a mais ajudaria muito no jogo...

-Mas você ganhou todos os jogos antes sem que eu fosse para eles!

-Mas a partir daquele jogo, eu melhorei incrivelmente, criei novas estratégias... – Dei um meio-sorriso – Eu até pediria para você ir aos treinos, mas já seria demais...

-Pelo menos você tem bom senso...

-Tenho?

-Às vezes...

-Obrigado.

-Pode deixar que eu vou para os jogos, Potter. Eu gosto de ir.

Sorri para ela agradecendo e vi que o pergaminho que ela tentara esconder tanto estava quase caindo no chão novamente. Ler ou não? Que dúvida. Já sei!

-Lily, o pedaço de pergaminho que você está escondendo de mim está quase caindo.

Ela corou e guardou o objeto no bolso traseiro do jeans. Pegar seria mais difícil, mas nada que um feitiço convocatório não ajudaria.

-Se quiser, pode ir... – Eu lhe disse.

-Mas e Holly? – Ela perguntou confusa. Encarei-a e sorri da melhor forma que pude.

-Ela não voltará. Fez isso só para nos deixar sozinhos.

-Não acredito! – Ela exclamou, juntando os materiais – Como sabe?

-A ideia foi de Sirius. Ele me disse quando subi.

-Idiotas...

Eu ri, concordando. Ela se levantou, mas quando viu que não fiz o mesmo, parou.

-Não vai descer? – Perguntou confusa.

-Sim, sim... Estava esperando você me convidar – Expliquei galanteador. Ela revirou os olhos e apoiou os livros em seus braços na perna, para descansar.

-Venha, deixe que eu levo os livros.

-Não precisa... – Ela disse corando. Rolei os olhos.

-Lily, não é como se você estivesse dizendo que eu posso te beijar ou aceitando casar comigo. Estou levando os seus livros porque sou mais forte...

Ela me encarou e fez um feitiço para os livros levitarem atrás dela.

-Assim está melhor, não acha? – Ela perguntou.

-Se você acha, eu concordo. Tudo o que disser.

Ela revirou os olhos. Saímos da biblioteca em silêncio até que eu me lembrei de uma coisa.

-Lily?

-Potter?

-Ainda existe aquele banheiro gigante dos monitores? – Ela riu.

-Como você sabe da existência dele?

-Er... Coisa...

-De Maroto?

-Bem, é.

-Já entrou nele?

-Sim.

-Mais tarde eu te digo a senha.

-Não pode dizer agora?

-Não. Eu vou usá-lo agora.

-Posso ir junto? – Perguntei sorrindo malicioso. Ela corou.

-Claro que não.

-Eu sei. Só queria ver você corada.

Ela revirou os olhos e continuamos o caminho até o Salão Comunal. Lá, os outros estavam rindo.

-Será que ele finalmente consegue alguma coisa? – Ouvi Sirius dizer. Quando escutei isso, me encostei na parede e puxei Lily pelo braço, colocando o dedo na boca. Um pedido de silêncio.

-Que foi? – Ela sussurrou, tirando minha mão do ombro dela.

-Escute – Respondi no mesmo tom. Ela acenou com a cabeça.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele – Holly disse – Se fosse outra menina, ele já teria beijado algumas vezes e ela cederia.

-Mas ela não é outra menina – Remus explicou – Ela é _Lily_, a menina que ele ama desde os doze anos. Ele não faria nada para magoá-la. Mas devo dizer que ele está começando a desesperar, achando que Lily nunca vai dar uma chance a ele. E se ele não conseguir nada até o Natal...

-Bem, que ele faça isso logo – Sirius concluiu.

-Exatamente – Holly concordou – Lily já me disse que ele beija bem... Não que eu não soubesse disso, mas ela tinha de saber.

-Ela disse isso?

-Disse que foi o melhor beijo da vida dela. No primeiro ano. – Fingi surpresa e olhei para Lily, que estava corada, querendo se fundir com a parede. Fiz uma expressão de "não se preocupe" e ela corou mais.

-PRIMEIRO ANO? – Sirius gritou. Murmurei "escandaloso".

-Vocês não sabem de _nada_... – Holly começou, mas resolvi interromper. Olhei para Lily e ela já voltara ao normal. Ela concordou e começou a andar ao meu lado.

-Eu não sabia que tinha melhores amigos tão fofoqueiros assim... – Eu disse, balançando a cabeça em negação.

-James! Lily! – Holly exclamou, fazendo uma cara estranha que eu reconheci como "estou pensando em uma desculpa".

-Ele me disse que você armou um plano, Holly.

-Bem, Lily... Veja bem...

-Não precisa explicar, Holly – Eu disse. Ela me mostrou a língua e eu revidei.

-Ora, vocês são mais lentos que um verme... Precisam de ajuda!

-Holly, quando eu precisar de ajuda com Lily, eu peço.

-Pode deixar! – Ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

Sacudi a cabeça em negação e abri os braços para ela. Sabia que Holly queria um abraço. Ela deu um gritinho e correu.

-James Potter, como você está malhado! – Ela exclamou enquanto eu ria.

-Eu sempre fui um gato sarado... – Ela gargalhou com a expressão que escolhi e eu tive de acompanhá-la.

-Mas é verdade... – Ela disse.

-E Sirius? – Almofadinhas perguntou – Sirius tá malhado também? – Holly riu e foi abraçá-lo.

-Hum... Está... Mas eu devo admitir que James está mais...

Sorri triunfante e Sirius me bateu na cabeça.

-Aceite, Almofadinhas... Sou mais bonito, mais forte, mais inteligente, mais amado pelos nossos pais...

-Calúnias! Calúnias, calúnias e calúnias!

Nós rimos dele bastante. Cinco minutos depois, nós dois sentamos no sofá, como irmãos e conversamos por quase uma hora.

-Estou com fome! – Peter reclamou. Olhei para o relógio. Meio dia e meia.

-Vamos almoçar! Marotos e meninas, avante! – Eu disse, me levantando do sofá. Os outros riram e me seguiram para o almoço, que estava maravilhoso. As meninas se sentaram afastadas, e acho que Lily estava brigando com Holly por ter falado sobre o beijo, porque minha Ruivinha estava corando o tempo todo.

-Vamos visitar Hagrid? – Chamei.

-Claro – Sirius disse – Aí você pode nos contar que história é essa de beijo no primeiro ano! – Sorri amarelo para ele, Remus, Peter e Paul.

-Ah, não foi nada...

-Nada? – Sirius repetiu incrédulo – Você beijou a menina que ama há _anos_ e não diz para a gente e depois ainda alega que não foi _nada_? Você quer morrer ou vai contar logo?

-Delicado como um elefante... – Murmurei.

-O que disse?

-Nada.

-Então explique que beijo é esse!

Suspirei.

-No primeiro ano, bem no início, lembra daquela época, Paul, que nós três jogávamos futebol? Pois bem... Nós dois pegamos uma detenção com Slughorn, num dia desses. E, na volta, ela começou a correr feito uma maluca, e eu fui atrás. Aí ela caiu no chão e eu fiquei preocupado, sabe, era uma amiga minha e me abaixei para ver se ela estava bem. E aí, nem sei como ou o porquê, eu a beijei e ela retribuiu e ficamos lá uns trinta segundos. Só isso. – Eles me encaravam boquiabertos.

-Você a beijou no primeiro ano? – Paul perguntou, dividido entre surpresa e divertimento.

-Bem, não foi exatamente um beijo... Foi pouca coisa. Nós concordamos, mais tarde, que não precisava contar para ninguém. Mas aí Holly a pressionou e ela contou.

-Quando você fala que vocês concordaram...

-Ela pediu.

-Se ela pedisse para você sair do time, você sairia?

-Consideraria.

Eles sacudiram a cabeça em negação.

-Espero nunca me apaixonar – Sirius disse.

Eu ri e olhei para Lily. Ela e Holly já estavam rindo de novo e ouvi Lily gargalhando. Sorri involuntariamente com o som que chegou até mim. Lily amarrou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, mas deixou uns fios soltos, que caiam ao lado dos seus olhos. As esmeraldas perfeitas estavam grandes, por causa da claridade. As sardas que salpicavam sua face também estavam mais visíveis. Eu poderia ficar admirando-a por horas sem cansar, para tentar descobrir alguma coisa nova.

Mas não havia nada. Eu conhecia aquele rosto melhor que o meu. Eu poderia desenhá-lo em qualquer lugar, qualquer hora.

-Terra para James... Chamando, Terra para James... – Ouvi Sirius dizer.

-Anh...? Que foi? – Eu perguntei distraído.

-Pontas... estava viajando no mundo Evans de novo? – Ele perguntou. Eu corei e eles riram.

-Ah, parem com isso! – Retruquei olhando para Lily de novo. Dessa vez Holly percebeu meu olhar e riu também, fazendo a amiga se virar e perceber que eu estava babando em cima dela. Lily corou e tentou conversar com Holly de novo, mas não conseguiu.

-O que você fez? – Lil me perguntou. Dei de ombros e ela estreitou os olhos.

-Er... digamos que eu, hum...

-Ele estava te admirando de uma forma muito ridícula – Remus completou.

-Me admirando?

-Sim. Acho que ele estava tentando contar quantas sardas você tem... Pela intensidade do olhar...

-Ei! Pode parar, por favor? – Pedi revoltado – Sim, Lily, estava admirando a sua beleza... O contraste do seu cabelo com seus olhos... Tudo. – Ela corou – Você já pode me dizer a senha?

-Hum... Mais tarde.

-Vou cobrar. E da forma que eu achar mais eficiente... – Concluí piscando. Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Mais eficiente?

-Exato.

-Potter, o que é mais eficiente, para você? Quero dizer, o que você acha que seria mais eficiente?

-Bem... A forma com a qual eu consigo tirar mais informações.

-Que seria?

-Ora, Lil, você sabe como é... – Respondi sorrindo.

-Não, eu não sei.

-Então eu te mostro depois...

-Não precisa. Eu fico sem saber.

Eu ri baixinho e vi Holly indo cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido de Lily. Minha Ruivinha fez cara de descrente e olhou rapidamente para mim, depois de sorrir vingativa. Ah, droga. Holly gargalhou.

Depois do almoço, Lily, Holly, Sirius, Remus e eu fomos até a cabana de Hagrid. Eu bati na porta e esperei o guarda-caças abrir.

-James! Sirius! Remus! Lily! Holly! Entrem, garotos! Como está esse sétimo ano? – Ele perguntou enquanto nos empurrava para dentro.

-Como os outros anos, Hagrid – Respondi rindo. Ele me encarou e vi sua barba mexer. Ele estava sorrindo.

-Como pode ser igual, James? Você é Monitor-Chefe! Como isso foi acontecer? Sempre pensei que James Potter e Sirius Black fossem ter o maior número de detenções de Hogwarts...!

-Mas nós temos, Hagrid. A diferença é que Sirius vai ter mais que eu, já que não pegarei mais nenhuma. Além do mais, nós só pegávamos detenção porque a anta deixava ser descoberto...

-Eu queria o crédito pelas brincadeiras, ok? – Ele respondeu irritado – E se junto com o reconhecimento viesse uma detenção... – Almofadinhas deu de ombros – Problema.

-Você é ridículo, Sirius – Lily disse rindo. Hagrid concordou com a cabeça e nós continuamos a conversar até umas seis da tarde, quando tivemos de sair para a ronda dos Monitores-Chefes.

-James, você não vem? – Sirius perguntou quando viu que eu ficara observando a Floresta Proibida. Os outros estavam mais à frente, rindo.

-Sim, sim... – Eu concordei indo ao seu lado. Passei o braço por cima do seu ombro e ele me imitou.

-Pontas, Pontas... Você realmente ama aquela garota?

-Mais que tudo, Sirius.

-Mais do que eu? – Ele perguntou fingindo estar ofendido.

-Hum... A mesma coisa, podemos dizer... Você é meu irmão. Ela será a minha mulher.

-Ai, que comovente, Pontas. Estou chorando... – Ele disse limpando os olhos. Eu ri e bati na sua cabeça. Ele revidou e saiu correndo. Eu, é claro, o persegui. Nós chegamos aonde os outros estavam e eu o empurrei em cima de Remus. Os dois caíram no chão e eu gargalhei, me jogando neles.

-Ai, como eu amo os meus amigos... – Remus disse – Eles são tão calmos, normais e dóceis...! – Ele concluiu sarcasticamente. Nós rimos, mas não levantamos.

-Er... – Lily começou, enquanto Holly ria – Vocês estão... bem? Eu digo fisicamente, porque já sabemos que os Marotos têm probleminhas mentais... – Me levantei de um salto e fui para a sua frente.

-Está preocupada comigo?

-Hum... Se eu disser que não, você acreditaria e me deixaria em paz?

-Não.

-Se eu disser que sim, você me deixa em paz?

-Sim. – Ela suspirou.

-Então sim.

-RÁ! Viu, Almofadinhas? Eu _disse_ que ela se importava comigo! Eu _disse_! – Eles riram com a minha felicidade e eu ajudei os meus amigos a levantar.

Nós jantamos rindo e brincando. O tema da noite era todas as vezes que Lily me rejeitara. Eles pareciam não ligar para as expressões que eu e meu Lírio exibíamos.

Depois de muita brincadeira, fomos para o Salão Comunal, de onde, às nove horas, eu e Lily iríamos fazer a ronda. Como nós saímos um pouco mais cedo do Salão Principal, os corredores estavam desertos. Quando chegamos em deles no meio do caminho, lembrei do banheiro dos monitores. Sem mais nem menos, puxei Lily para a parede e aproximei minha boca do seu ouvido. Vi de relance meus amigos boquiabertos. Sirius mandou continuar a andar com um sorriso malicioso.

-Lily...

-S-sim? – Ela disse depois de engolir em seco.

-Você poderia, por favor, me dizer a senha do nosso banheiro?

-A s-senha?

-Isso... – Respondi, roçando meu nariz na sua bochecha. Um tremor passou por seu corpo.

-Quem sabe outro dia? – Ela conseguiu falar.

-Outro dia? – Perguntei confuso me -a nos olhos e vi um sorriso vingativo se formar.

-Exatamente... – Ela disse se aproximando de mim. Fiquei estático. O que ela estava fazendo? Lily ficou na ponta dos pés e fez exatamente o que eu sempre fazia com ela: sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Li-lily?

-Sim, Potter?

-O que está fa-fazendo? – Perguntei engolindo em seco.

-Uma pequena vingança... Holly disse que eu exerço um enorme poder em você. Queria saber se é verdade... Então... – Ela disse, respirando no meu ouvido. Um tremor percorreu o _meu_ corpo. Ela estava se vingando exatamente na mesma moeda – Eu te influencio?

-Mais do que pode imaginar... – Sussurrei. Ela riu triunfante.

-Mesmo?

-Sim...

-Hum... Interessante...

-Lily... – Eu comecei. Ela não estava se afastando.

-Sim, Potter?

-Acho melhor você se afastar...

-Por quê?

-Não acho que tenho muito autocontrole ainda... Se você continuar, vou te beijar de um jeito que você _nunca_ vai esquecer... – Expliquei. Ela se afastou rapidamente, rindo maliciosa. Respirei fundo.

-Então eu _realmente_ exerço poder em você...

-Ora, Lily... Vá dizer que você não sabia?

-Não, não sabia.

-Pois saiba. E por favor, não faça aquilo novamente. A não ser que você queira enfrentar a minha falta de controle... E por isso eu quero dizer que no dia que você aceitar que me ama, é só fazer isso que entenderei...

-Hum... Acho que eu arriscarei de novo para que você me diga coisas que não contaria em sã consciência...

-Não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos – Respondi sorrindo. Ela sorriu em resposta e continuamos a andar, sem falar nada.

-Frescor de Pinho – Ela disse de repente.

-Anh?

-A senha é Frescor de Pinho.

Sorri para ela e entramos no Salão Comunal, onde nossos amigos nos esperavam. Sirius sorriu malicioso.

-Holly, eu te devo um galeão – Lily disse. Holly arregalou os olhos e riu.

-Eu te disse, Lily.

Eu ri delas e subi para pegar minha roupa.

-Vou tomar banho. No banheiro dos monitores. – Anunciei.

-E para quê está falando em voz alta? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Porque Aluado disse que eu só conseguiria em dezembro.

Eles riram e eu fui para o tão sonhado banheiro dos Monitores. Disse a senha e entrei, jogando a roupa que usaria em um canto e enchendo a banheira de água, bolhas e tudo o mais.

Ah, aquela banheira era ótima!

E era ótimo entrar ali sem ter medo de levar uma detenção.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Algum de vocês conseguiu entrar no Pottermore? Alguém me mandar o link de um print por review? *cílios*<strong>

**Enfim, mande dicas, sugestões, erratas... Por reviews!**

**Divulguem nossa fic, se puderem... Quanto mais gente lê, mais animada eu fico, mais cedo eu termino a fic toda e aumentarei o ritmo de postagem... Foi assim no 1º Ano, quem acompanhou sabe...**

**Obrigada por lerem e REVIEWS!**


	7. Escolhendo o time

**Prazer, meu nome é NightSeeker193! ENTREEEEI NO POTTERMORE! Olá, tudo bem?**

**Conseguiram entrar? Espero que sim! E que tal a fic? Estão gostando? Está muito melosa? **

**Fui para a festa ontem, procurei por um James Potter, mas nada! Enfim, voltando à realidade...**

**Enfim... curtam o 7º capítulo que eu estou escrevendo o 12º!**

Leather00Jacket: Poste mesmo, viu, mocinha? Quero ler! Pois é... Ainda vem mais por aí... hehe. Biejos

HarumiEvansPotter: Obrigada, sua dica ajudou! Conseguiu? Espero que sim! Sim, continuarei!

Flavia: Tenho sim, meu tumblr é .com, segue lá ;D A vingança de Lily é ótima, né? Vem cá, menina, você por acaso viu meu nono capítulo? Ou leu minha mente? Que sugestão é essa? Só porque já tem isso! Ah, o Banheiro... Certo, boa ideia. Valeu e beijos!

Lily Evans Snape: Mas rapaz...! Você vê a fic antes de todos e ainda diz que eu demoro! Relaxe aí, menina! Obrigada, querida!

Julia Guedes: Postando, postando! Estou virando uma máquina de escrever; minhas amigas querem todos os anos que ainda não escrevi (do segundo ao sexto). Qual o seu user? *-*

Ana Beatriz Scalercio: Ohhh, obrigada =D Preciso de ajuda para divulgar mesmo... Continuarei. O pergaminho é mágico mesmo *-* Qual o user? Beijos

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO SETE-<p>

Escolhendo o time

O mês de setembro foi tranquilo. As aulas ficaram leves, como sempre. Eu percebi que ser responsável tinha, de fato, suas vantagens. Passei a fazer os deveres no dia que o professor mandava, e não na véspera. Sobrava um tempo inacreditavelmente grande para fazer várias coisas. Planejar o que fazer na próxima Lua Cheia com Aluado, planos mirabolantes com Almofadinhas em que Ranhoso saísse machucado, armar novas táticas de Quadribol, chamar Lily para sair, fazer os relatórios de monitoria e uma atividade que era realmente divertida da aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

Na penúltima sexta-feira de setembro, a última aula era de Estudo dos Trouxas. Lily, Remus e eu éramos os únicos do sétimo ano da Grifinória que faziam essa aula. Eu admito; só entrei nela por causa de Lily. No decorrer do curso, entretanto, eu passara a gostar. E continuei, apesar de não ser matéria pedida no curso de Auror.

Então, nessa bela sexta-feira, Lily, Remus e eu fomos para a aula. No meio do caminho, porém, encontramos Ranhoso.

-Lily! – Ele chamou. Tive de me segurar para não socar aquele nariz de gancho.

-Sim? – Ela respondeu, indiferente. Pelo menos ela não era amiga dele mais.

-Podemos conversar?

-Se você não percebeu, Severo, estou indo para a aula agora.

-Depois, então? – Ele perguntou esperançoso. Olhei para o rosto de Lily para me acalmar. Ela estava em dúvida, portanto desviei o olhar. Se ela aceitasse...

-Calma, Pontas... – Remus sussurrou. Trinquei os dentes, cruzei os braços e olhei fixamente para Ranhoso.

-Talvez, Severo. Agora eu não posso ir. Tenho aula...

-Então te encontro na sua ronda hoje à noite... – Sorri de leve.

-Acho que não, Snape. – Sibilei.

-Ninguém te chamou na conversa, Potter. – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Você não pode se encontrar com Lily na ronda dela – Eu continuei como se ele não tivesse me interrompido – Porque a ronda será numa hora proibida para alunos.

-E daí? Lily não me dará uma detenção!

-Mas eu darei. Com todo o prazer. E faço _questão_ de escolher qual será... – Ele fechou a mão em punho e eu sorri mais ainda. De repente, ele puxou a varinha e apontou-a diretamente para mim. Não podia fazer outra coisa além de sacar a minha – Ranhoso, Ranhoso... Vai azarar um monitor?

-Você não merece ser um monitor, Potter – Ele rosnou.

-Merecendo ou não, eu sou. E se você não abaixar a varinha agora, serão vinte pontos a menos para a Sonserina.

-_Stupefy!_ – Ele gritou. Mas eu já havia lançado um escudo não-verbal, de modo que o feitiço dele ricocheteou e bateu nele. Ranhoso caiu no chão, desacordado, e eu guardei a varinha.

-Potter! – Lily gritou.

-Sim?

-O que você fez?

-Eu me protegi.

-Acorde-o! Vá!

-Tá bom, tá bom... – Me aproximei de Ranhoso – _Enervate_. – Murmurei. Ele abriu os olhos e procurou pela varinha.

-Não se preocupe, Ranhoso. Eu já estou indo. Tenho aula. E você ganhou uma detenção por azarar um Monitor-Chefe. Depois eu lhe digo o que você fará. Bom dia.

E saí andando, seguido por um risonho Remus e uma irritada Lily.

-Potter! Você não precisa ter feito aquilo!

-O quê? Me defender?

-Não! Ter dado a detenção para ele!

-Ele me _atacou_!

-E você se defendeu!

-Ah, então é isso agora? Se alguém te atacar e você conseguir se defender, não recebe punição? Imagine que fosse outra pessoa da Sonserina _te_ atacando!

Ela ficou calada.

-Ele tem que aprender a não azarar as pessoas, Lily – Continuei mais calmo – Além do mais, eu acho que você prefere esse tipo de justiça. Se isso tivesse acontecido ano passado, teríamos duelado e ele acabaria na Ala Hospitalar...

Ela assentiu com a cabeça parecendo mais calma. Sorri para ela e avancei para dar um abraço, mas ela se afastou.

-Não mesmo, Potter.

-Ah, Lírio! Vamos, um abraço e não te chamo para sair durante três horas!

Ela suspirou e aceitou meu abraço. Na verdade, Lily deixou os braços soltos ao lado corpo. Humpf. Não é todo dia que se abraça James Potter, sabia, Lily? Peguei suas mãos e pus nas minhas costas. Pude ver o riso silencioso de Remus e mostrei minha língua para ele.

-Viu? – Perguntei quando me afastei dela – Não foi tão difícil...

-Sim, sim... Vamos? Vamos chegar atrasados... – Ela disse, passando à frente. Passei a mão nas minhas bochechas olhando para Aluado e ele concordou. Rá! Ela estava corada. Ponto para Pontas!

Chegamos na sala em cima da hora. A professora Annie Cole esperava sorridente por nós. Nós três éramos seus melhores alunos. Esse ano, as mesas foram feitas para três pessoas e Aluado convenceu Lily de se sentar conosco. Colocamos nossas coisas na mesa compartilhada e sentamos, calados.

-Bom dia, queridos. Hoje nós começaremos uma coisa que renderá mais da metade da nota de vocês. Uma coisa que nós, bruxos, também temos, porém os trouxas enxergam-na como uma forma de expressão de maior importância. – Ela sorriu para os alunos. Todos, menos Lily, pareciam surpresos. – Alguém poderia me dizer o que pode ser isso? – Lily levantou a mão e vi a professora sorrir.

-A música.

-Precisamente. A música trouxa é uma das maiores forças que movem o povo não-mágico. Qualquer trouxa gosta de música, seja rock, pop... E minha intenção em apresentar a música trouxa para vocês é que consigam entender o que envolve uma banda.

Ela se virou de costas e pegou um rádio. Murmurou alguma coisa e deu uma pancadinha com a varinha no objeto. De repente, uma música começou a tocar. O ritmo era contagiante e reconheci a música que eu dançara com Lily na festa trouxa. Olhei para ela e percebi que ela também reconhecera.

-Ah...! – A professora disse, suspirando, quando a música acabou – Essa música é fantástica... Alguém sabe qual é? – Levantei minha mão.

-_You Really Got A Hold On Me_, dos Beatles – Respondi. A professora parecia levemente surpresa.

-De onde você conhece essa música, James?

-Hum... Eu fui numa festa trouxa nas férias e tocou essa música.

-Você costuma ir em festas trouxas? – Ela sorria.

-Sim, sim. Eu gosto das músicas trouxas.

-Que ótimo! Mais alguém conhece? – Lily e Aluado levantaram a mão – Então vocês três serão minhas cobaias! Venham... – Nós nos levantamos e fomos para trás da mesa dela. Me encostei na parede e puxei os outros dois para se juntarem a mim. – Bem, o que eu pedirei para vocês fazerem pode ser simples para uns e difícil para outros. Vocês aprenderão a tocar instrumentos musicais. No modo trouxa.

Eu sorri. Eu já queria aprender mesmo!

-Quais instrumentos, professora? – Lily perguntou.

-Bem, eu disponibilizarei alguns para vocês... Violão, violino, teclado, flauta, violoncelo, bateria... Entre outros.

-Pode tocar mais de um? – Eu perguntei.

-Ora, James. Você pode sim. Será mais difícil, mas você pode sim. Eu chamarei alguns bruxos nascidos-trouxa para ensinar a vocês a ler as partituras, entregar cifras de músicas e ensinar a tocar. Hogwarts disponibilizará todos os instrumentos. Se vocês esperarem um pouco, trarei todos os instrumentos para cá, assim vocês podem experimentá-los e decidir o que vocês querem...

Ela saiu por uma porta e a conversa começou pela sala. Todos pareciam animados com a ideia.

-Dois instrumentos, James? – Remus perguntou.

-Sim... Eu sou apaixonado por dois instrumentos: violão e teclado.

-Pensei que fosse apaixonado pela Lily... – Ele disse rindo. Revirei os olhos.

-E você? Qual instrumento?

-Eu gosto de violoncelo.

-Lily, meu amor... Você vai tocar o quê? – Perguntei.

-Bem... Acho que vou tocar violino... Sempre me fascinou... – Sorri para ela.

-Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Violino é, de fato, um instrumento belíssimo.

Ela olhou para mim surpresa e eu sorri ainda mais. A professora chegou arrastando um carrinho cheio de objetos pesados. Rapidamente me aproximei para oferecer ajuda.

-Pode deixar que eu levo, professora... – Eu disse, tomando o carrinho de sua mão. Ela sorriu para mim e deixou que eu guiasse o carrinho – Onde quer que eu coloque?

-No meio da sala, querido. E vou precisar que coloque os instrumentos em cima das mesas. O resto da sala pode se levantar. Precisarei de todas as mesas que vocês estão, portanto coloquem suas coisas ali no canto.

Aluado pegou minhas coisas e colocou junto às suas. Lily fez o mesmo, enquanto eu tirava os instrumentos e colocava nas mesas que a professora arrastara. Nenhuma magia era permitida naquela aula. Quer dizer, quase nenhuma.

-Perfeito! – A professora disse ao olhar a arrumação dos instrumentos – Cinco pontos para a Grifinória, James. Obrigada. Agora... Alguém aqui já tocou alguma coisa? – Lily ergueu a mão.

-Eu toco teclado, professora. – Os olhos da Prof.ª Cole brilharam.

-Lembra de alguma música, Lily?

-Hum... _Für Elise_, de Beethoven... _Bolero_, de Ravel...

-Você poderia...?

-Tocar? Claro...

Lily se adiantou para o teclado e, delicadamente, começou a tocar Für Elise com harmonia e fluidez. Me apoiei na mesa da professora e observei o rosto de Lily. Ela estava concentrada, mas sorria. Eu conhecia aquela expressão e sorri para ela. Quando a música terminou, eu fui o primeiro a bater palmas e ela olhou surpresa na minha direção, corada. Eu simplesmente sorri mais.

-Excelente, Lily, excelente! Alguém mais sabe tocar outro instrumento? – Para surpresa da minha Ruiva e de Aluado, levantei a mão.

-Eu consigo tocar uma única música no violão e no teclado, professora. _Greensleeves_.

-Ah, _Greensleeves_! Como eu gosto dessa música! Lily, querida, você sabe essa?

-Sim...

-Temos uma dupla! – Eu sorri abertamente para esse comentário – Vão logo! Toquem!

Peguei o violão e olhei para ela. Ela acenou com a cabeça e começamos a tocar. Nós conseguimos manter o ritmo e a música ficou ótima. Quando terminamos, todos aplaudiram e eu fiz uma reverência agradecendo.

-Nossa! Vocês dois tocam realmente bem juntos. São bem... entrosados. Já haviam feito dupla antes?

-Não, professora. Acho que é o destino... – Eu disse, piscando para Lily. Todos sabiam da minha paixão por ela, portanto riram. Ela, no entanto, mostrou a língua para mim. Pelo menos não apanhei.

-Enfim! Quem já sabe o que vai querer tocar, anota aqui... – Ela disse, mostrando uma folha de caderno e uma caneta.

Nós três nos aproximamos.

-Lily, querida. Você toca muito bem...

-Obrigada, professora.

-Vai querer teclado mesmo?

-Não, professora. Eu quero aprender violino.

-Violino? Boa escolha... A partir da próxima semana, um dos nossos dois horários será destinado para aprender a tocar o instrumento escolhido. Sua sala será no terceiro andar, na sala vazia.

-Certo. Obrigada.

-Nada, querida. James, James! Você realmente toca _Greensleeves_ bem! Qual instrumento?

-Bem... Eu queria violão e teclado... Tem como?

-Deixe-me ver... Já sei! Lily, querida, você poderia fazer um favor?

-Sim, professora.

-Você poderia ensinar James teclado em alguma hora vaga que vocês tiverem? – Lily olhou para mim e eu fiz uma cara surpresa. Não que eu _não_ estivesse surpreso, mas tinha de esconder quão feliz eu estava.

-T-tudo bem, professora.

-Ótimo, ótimo! Assim James pode aprender os dois instrumentos! Remus, querido?

-Violoncelo, professora.

-Certo, certo... Obrigada, meninos. Vamos esperar um pouco, sim? Vou liberá-los mais cedo hoje... Estou gostando bastante do envolvimento dos alunos...!

Sorrimos para ela e nos afastamos. A sala estava uma bagunça; ninguém sabia, realmente, tocar.

-Potter, você planejou tudo isso, não foi? – Lily me perguntou quando sentava ao lado de Aluado e eu sentava do outro.

-Não. Eu não imaginava que ela fosse pedir isso.

-Potter...

-É verdade, Lily! Eu não conseguiria pensar numa coisa tão complicada... Esse é o tipo de plano que Almofadinhas faria... – Ela riu de leve.

-Isso é verdade... Remus, você sabe alguma coisa de Sirius e Holly?

-Deveria?

-Claro que sim! Eles estavam no maior amasso um dia desses...

-Estavam?

-Sim! Sabe se vai dar mais alguma coisa?

-Eu nem sabia que eles haviam se beijado... – Eu balancei a cabeça em negação.

-Seu melhor amigo, Aluado! E não, não vai dar nada. Perguntei aos dois. Só estavam, hum, aproveitando a amizade. – Eu respondi. Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Aquilo era aproveitar a amizade? Nossa... – Ela disse.

-Podemos aproveitar a nossa amizade, Lily... – Eu sugeri sorrindo maliciosamente e piscando.

-Potter.

-Oi.

-Não somos amigos.

-Podemos ser?

-Não!

Ela se virou para o outro lado, de uma forma que me ignorasse.

-James... Quando vai ser o primeiro jogo? – Remus perguntou. Percebi Lily mais atenta à conversa. Ela prometera ir a todos os jogos.

-Na véspera do dia das Bruxas.

-Contra quem?

-Lufa-Lufa... Vai ser moleza.

-Pontas... Cuidado com essa confiança toda... – Revirei os olhos.

-Aluado. O que é Quadribol sem confiança?

-Ah, tá. Quer dizer que você tem jogado melhor porque tem confiado mais em você?

-Claro que não.

-Não tem como você confiar mais em você, não é? – Ele perguntou rindo.

-Rá, rá. Engraçadíssimo. E eu melhorei minha performance por outro motivo... – Lily se virou levemente.

-Que seria...? – Remus perguntou.

-Ora, Aluado. Se eu te dissesse...

-Por minha causa – Lily interrompeu. Ele arregalou os olhos.

-É verdade?

-Sim... – Respondi. Pude sentir o sangue subindo ao meu rosto. Aluado sorriu e se virou para Lily.

-Como você sabia?

-Bem... digamos que ele deixou escapulir...

-Mentira! – Eu disse – Eu afirmei, por livre e espontânea vontade, que ela era um incentivo a mais nas partidas.

Aluado estava quase gargalhando.

-E tem mais...! – Eu continuei. Se o estraga já estava feito...

-Cale a boca, Potter – Lily disse secamente.

-Meu Lírio me prometeu ir a todos os jogos...

Mas antes que ela pudesse cortar minha cabeça fora ou que Remus pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a professora se levantou.

-Agora que todos já escolheram os instrumentos, eu posso dar o aviso final. Cada um fará uma apresentação no dia 10/02. Estou dando um longo tempo para vocês aprenderem a tocar e escolherem a música... James, querido, escolha o instrumento que você quer tocar aqui... Só será necessário tocar um. Ah! Caso você não goste de sua voz, pode pedir ajuda a um colega. Só isso. Dispensados.

A turma saiu falando alto, todos estavam animados. Como nós havíamos saído mais cedo, eu e Aluado queríamos ir para a beira do lago, sentar na árvore que sempre sentávamos.

-Não, Potter. Agora que temos quase um período livre, você tem de me ajudar a concluir os relatórios... – Lily disse. Suspirei e dei de ombros.

-Desculpa, Aluado. Lily pede a minha presença...

-Vá lá, Monitor...

Eu e Lily saímos em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, calados. O silêncio estava começando a me incomodar. Quando eu ia abrir a boca para iniciar um diálogo, Ranhoso apareceu.

-Lil, nós podemos conversar agora? – Ele pediu. Vi os olhos dela vacilarem. Eles eram amigos desde o primeiro ano e a amizade simplesmente acabara na passagem do quinto para o sexto ano.

-Pode falar, Severo.

-A sós, se você não se importa.

-Severo...

-Ela não pode falar agora, Snape – Eu interrompi.

-E por que não, Potter?

-Porque ela tem de preencher relatórios da monitoria.

-Deixe que ela responda, então, Potter. Ela sabe falar. – Olhei para Lily.

-Desculpe, Severo. Ele está certo. Temos de preencher relatórios. – Sorri triunfante.

-'Temos'? Você e quem, Lily?

-Eu e ele – Ela disse, me indicando com a cabeça.

-Então você prefere ele a mim?

-Severo, não é nada disso! Eu _tenho_ de fazer isso! Obrigações de Monitora-Chefe...

-Ah, sim. Ahã. E aí vocês dois vão para lá... Ficam horas... Eu entendo, Lily...

-Severo! Não é nada disso! Eu juro...! – Lily estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Olhei com raiva para Ranhoso. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse comigo, mas não ia deixar ele fazer _nada_ com Lily.

-Ranhoso, cale a boca. Não percebe o que está fazendo com ela, seu grande idiota? – Lily mudou a expressão. Agora era ódio puro.

-Ninguém te chamou na conversa, Potter! – Snape rosnou. Então se virou para Lily – Então... É isso, não é? Você não resistiu às cantadas baratas dele, não foi? Você o _ama_, é, Lily?

-Ranhoso...! – Mas Lily me interrompeu.

-E se eu preferir passar tempo com ele, Snape? E daí? Vai fazer o quê? – Ela rosnou. Eu sabia que ela só estava falando aquilo para acabar com Ranhoso.

-Nada, Evans. Só estou lhe mostrando como sua palavra não vale de nada... Lembra do quinto ano?

-Quando? Naquele dia que você me xingou e nunca mais parou? – Lily estava chorando e eu me sentia impotente. Se eu me intrometesse, Lily me mataria. Se eu fosse confortá-la, ela arrancaria minha cabeça. Eu não podia fazer nada.

-Não, Lil. No dia em que eu te avisei que ele estava realmente apaixonado por você! No dia em que eu lhe alertei para o fato de que ele talvez tentasse te enfeitiçar ou te dar uma poção do amor! Estou falando desse dia!

-Poção do amor? – Rosnei – Você acha que eu seria tão patético e desesperado a esse ponto? Eu nunca faria isso, Ranhoso! Se for para ela me amar, que seja por vontade dela. Se ela não quiser... Eu me acostumaria a viver sem ela. Mas eu _nunca_ lhe daria uma poção do amor... – Eu estava tremendo de raiva. Ele realmente pensara isso? E será que Lily acreditara? Senti minha mão fechar em punho. Eu tinha de me controlar. Não podia bater em Snape.

Lily olhou para mim surpresa. Sim, ela acreditara naquele bastardo.

-Então por que você se interessou tanto em poções naquele ano?

Eu hesitei.

-Por causa de, hum, outra coisa. Que não tem nada a ver com você! E Ranhoso sabe o que é, não sabe? – Lily olhou para Snape.

-Não minta! – Ela sussurrou.

-Sei. Nada com você...

-E mesmo assim você disse a ela que eu estava fazendo Amortentia? Você é patético!

-Na época era o que eu pensava! Eu só descobri que não era Amortentia, Potter, depois daquela _galhada_! – Ele sibilou. Tenho certeza que fiquei pálido.

-Galhada? – Lily perguntou confusa.

-Não é nada, Lily – Murmurei – Vamos, temos de terminar o relatório... – Snape riu de desdém.

-Você não contou a ela? Ela não sabe?

-Não sei do quê? – Ela pressionou.

-Nada, Lily.

-Seja homem, Potter, e conte o que você e seus amiguinhos fizeram! Conte como vocês estão fora da lei!

-Fora da lei? Potter, do que ele está falando?

-De nada, Lily, nada... Vamos!

-Ela sabe de Lupin, pelo menos? Sabe o que aquele monstro é...? – Eu não aguentei mais. Parti para cima dele, sem varinha.

-Potter! – Lily gritou. Juro que só não soquei aquele desgraçado por causa dela. Minha mão ainda estava fechada a centímetros daquele nariz gigante. Lily, gentilmente, puxou meu braço para longe de Ranhoso. – Não bata nele, por favor. – Ela sussurrou, olhando intensamente em meus olhos. As esmeraldas estavam cercadas de vermelho, em decorrência das lágrimas. Ainda escorria uma pela sua bochecha. Imediatamente me afastei de Snape.

-Sorte sua que Lily está aqui, Ranhoso, ou eu teria quebrado você até o chão.

-Não preciso dela para me proteger... Não preciso de uma garota para me defender, Potter! Ainda mais uma _assim_!

Quase me jogo em cima dele de novo, mas o aperto da mão de Lily em meu braço me segurou. Todos ali entenderam o 'assim'.

-Enfim, Snape, com quem eu passo o meu tempo não é da sua conta! – Ela disse.

-É... Talvez não seja mesmo... Temo que nossa amizade acabe aqui... Adeus, Evans...

E ele saiu, parecendo um morcegão, deixando Lily e eu no corredor. Ela não conseguiu segurar o choro. Soltou meu braço e saiu correndo.

-Lily! – Eu gritei. Só a alcancei perto da Torre da Grifinória, num corredor vazio. Ela estava sentada no chão, chorando tanto que mal conseguia andar. Carreguei-a para uma das passagens secretas para que ela chorasse em paz. Coloquei-a no chão e ela ficou em pé, chorando. A cena estava me matando.

-Lil, calma. Não precisa chorar... Calma, meu amor... – Eu disse. Nada estava adiantando. Eu não conseguia aguentar ver o amor da minha vida se acabar em lágrimas. Senti uma vontade enorme de matar Ranhoso, mas sabia que isso não adiantaria. Ao invés disso, abracei-a Para minha surpresa, ela me retribuiu o gesto e chorou ainda mais.

-Eu vou ficar calado e deixar você chorar o quanto quiser – Sussurrei no seu ouvido. Ela chorou ainda mais. Depois de cinco minutos, ela apoiou a cabeça no meu peito e senti suas lágrimas molharem minhas vestes, mas não me importei.

Vinte minutos depois, ela começou a parar de chorar. Limpou os olhos com as mãos e se afastou de mim. Ela olhou para minhas vestes e viu que estava tudo molhado.

-Me desculpe... – Ela disse.

-Sem problemas, Lily. – Eu disse sorrindo. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e me abraçou de novo.

-Obrigada. Mesmo.

-De nada. Estou aqui sempre que precisar.

-Mas...

-Sim?

-Você sabe que eu ainda te odeio, né? – Ela disse, se afastando e me olhando nos olhos. Sorri fracamente.

-Já imaginava...

-Sabe... Às vezes acho que sou muito má com você... – Ela me disse quando estávamos saindo da passagem. Lily se mostrara realmente boa em feitiços apagando os vestígios de choro do rosto. Ela só esquecera das minhas vestes.

-Concordo plenamente! – Ela riu.

-Mas não consigo te tratar melhor... Eu, sinceramente, te odeio.

-Eu, sinceramente, te amo.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação.

-Por que você me ama? – Ela perguntou.

-Por quê? – Respondi confuso.

-Sim, por quê? Quer dizer, eu sempre te odiei, sabe, e você nem liga. Sempre te tratei mal, te desprezei e tudo...

-Bem... Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Você conforta quem precisa ser confortado e enxerga o melhor das pessoas. Eu nunca vou esquecer o que você fez por Aluado... A quantidade de mentiras que inventou para acobertá-lo... Além do mais, Ranhoso é um exemplo. Você sempre deu uma chance para ele, mesmo depois dele pintar o diabo a quatro, você deu uma chance para ele.

"Você é paciente e justa. Eu lembro de quando você ajudou Almofadinhas no quarto ano" ela tremeu "É, deve ter sido terrível... Ele fazia coisas terríveis com você, e mesmo assim você e o ajudou... Eu admiro a sua capacidade de perdoar. Bem, você é inteligente demais, isso é um fator. Acho que não preciso dizer o quanto você é linda, certo?"

-Mas... Eu nunca te perdoou. Nunca te dou uma chance. Nunca sou paciente, ou justa com você.

-Às vezes, olho para trás e vejo que eu mereço o tratamento que você me dá...

-Quê?

-Sim... Eu te infernizo desde os onze anos. Agora temos dezessete. E nunca parei de te infernizar, sempre pensando que alguma coisa faria você gostar de mim... Claro que não funcionou. Acho que tenho de mudar a tática...

Seguimos para a mesa do almoço em silêncio. Os outros nos esperavam lá.

-Onde vocês estavam? – Remus perguntou assim que nos aproximamos.

-Como assim onde estávamos? – Perguntei inocentemente – Estávamos preenchendo os relatórios – Mentir era uma das minhas qualidades. Se é que isso é uma qualidade, mas eu minto muito bem.

-Aonde? – Almofadinhas entrou na conversa.

-Hum... Na biblioteca – Lily disse.

-Mentira. Eu estava lá – Remus disse.

-Bem, você não deve ter procurado direito... – Eu disse dando de ombros. Sentei ao lado de Sirius – Nossa, que fome!

-Pontas? – Almofadinhas chamou.

-Quê?

-Por que suas vestes estão molhadas?

-Ah, isso...

-É, isso.

-Eu fui lavar o rosto e acabei me molhando sem querer...

-Como? Eu estava no banheiro filando aula de Adivinhação.

-Eu fui no banheiro dos Monitores, Almofadinhas. E eu devia te dar uma detenção por estar filando aula...

-Ah, tá. Até parece que você vai me dar uma detenção. E por que usou o banheiro dos Monitores?

-Porque é maior e não tem ninguém lá.

-Mas vocês não estavam fazendo o relatório? – Holly perguntou. Eu revirei os olhos.

-Não posso mais ir ao banheiro?

-Não enquanto devia estar fazendo o relatório...

-Foi no caminho para cá.

-Mas o banheiro dos Monitores não fica no caminho para cá... – Sirius cortou – Pontas, conta logo. Você estava dando uns amassos na Lily?

-Não! – Eu e ela gritamos. Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

-Ah, tá. Finjo que acredito.

-Mas não foi isso que aconteceu! – Eu exclamei – Você _acha_ que eu esconderia isso de alguém?

-Já escondeu...

-Mas aquele beijo não conta. Eu nunca iria esconder se Lily aceitasse me beijar... – Cruzei o dedo embaixo da mesa. Vai que um dia isso tenha de acontecer?

-Pode descruzar os dedos, Pontas, sabemos que você faria o que ela pedisse. E contem logo o que aconteceu! Que droga!

Suspirei e olhei fixamente para Lily. Ela acenou levemente.

-Bem... Nós estávamos indo fazer o relatório. Mas aí Ranhoso apareceu... – E me lancei na narrativa. Contei todos os detalhes para eles, mas hesitei na parte em que eu levei Lily para a passagem secreta. Ela revirou os olhos e falou a partir daí. Me preocupei em comer, mas pude sentir os olhares das meninas em cima de mim.

-E como foi mesmo, Potter? A parte do infernizar? – Lily me perguntou. Desconfiei que ela sabia e que só queria ouvir de novo. Recitei o que eu falara e ouvi os suspiros das meninas. Sorri para elas.

-James, você encanta cada vez mais. Espero, para o bem de Lily, que nenhuma menina da escola saiba que você falou isso... – Holly comentou – Você sabia que uma delas veio me perguntar se você estava solteiro?

-E o que você disse?

-Ora, eu disse que sim, o que mais eu poderia dizer? Ai a atirada falou "Que bom! Fala para ele que eu posso fazê-lo esquecer daquela Evans em poucos minutos..."

Quando ouvi o comentário, cuspi meu suco de abóbora no copo e me engasguei de tanto rir.

-E você disse o quê? – Perguntei quando consegui falar.

-Eu disse: Acho meio impossível você fazer isso, _querida_. James ama Lily e não vai esquecê-la por uma oferecida qualquer...

-E aí?

-Ela ficou enfezadinha e saiu batendo os pés. Zoe também foi assediada, não foi?

-Sim. – A americana respondeu – Me perguntaram seu eu conhecia os Marotos. Quase morreram quando eu disse que vocês eram meus amigos... Então uma Corvinal disse "Aquele _gostoso_ do James Potter está livre?" Palavras dela, não minhas – Ela disse quando levantei as sobrancelhas – Aí eu respondi "Em pouco tempo não será. Acho que ele conquista Lily esse ano". A menina bufou e disse: "Bom... Aquela Ruiva burra não sabe o que está perdendo... Só de imaginar o beijo dele...!" Eu fiquei assustada, mas não podia perder a brincadeira, né? Eu falei "Pois é... Ela não sabe... Só de lembrar aquele beijo...!"

Eu gargalhei na mesa.

-Zoe, você não era assim! – Acusei. Ela deu de ombros.

-O que eu podia fazer? Ela queria estragar o futuro casal mais perfeito do mundo...!

Lily a encarou com raiva e revirou os olhos.

-Lily, querida – Sirius disse – Encare a verdade: um dia, Pontas te conquistar. E quando ele o fizer, vou ganhar cinco galeões.

-Você apostou se eu vou me casar com Lily ou não? – Perguntei surpreso.

-Bem... Isso também.

-Apostou com quem? – Lily perguntou. A pergunta me interessava. Sirius olhou constrangido para o prato.

-Pontas... Promete que não vai me matar?

-Sirius...!

-Prometa!

-Como se eu fosse capaz... Diga!

-Apostei com seus pais.

Olhei boquiaberto para ele.

-TRAIÇÃO! – Eu praticamente gritei – Meus _pais_ apostaram _contra_ _mim_? Contra o próprio filho deles? Qual o próximo passo, me deserdar?

-Nah, eu tentei convencê-los de deixar todo o ouro para mim. Nada feito – Não pude deixar de rir com esse comentário de Sirius –Além do mais, eles só fizeram essa aposta pois pensaram que você não iria continuar apaixonado por Lily.

Olhei para os outros. Eles estavam rindo de mim. Até Lil não escondeu o sorriso.

-Tá bom, podem rir. Vou dar uma bela de uma detenção em cada um, e não vai ser nada fácil. Vou mandar vocês tirarem tripas de lesmas para Slughorn. – Eles se calaram imediatamente, menos Lily, que riu mais ainda – Pode rir, você também, Lil, vou fazer aquela coisa que você não gosta...! – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha em desafio.

-Você já sabe o que acontece se você fizer aquilo, não sabe? – Engoli em seco me lembrando.

-Eu correrei o risco... O risco é _muito_ bom. Além do mais, – eu disse, fingindo limpar as unhas nas vestes – as consequencias só serão ruins para _você_...

Todos nos olhavam hipnotizados. Vi Lily corar. Sorri abertamente para a reação dela.

-As consequencias das consequencias não serão boas para você...

-Já estou acostumado com elas...

-Mas dessa vez, serão _piores_... – Passei a mão pela boca, onde ela havia me socado.

-Não tem como ser pior... – Respondi. Holly pareceu entender, porque ela começou a gargalhar. Os outros olharam-na como se ela fosse maluca – o que eu não duvidava – mas eu e Lily estávamos nos encarando.

Eu sorria e ela estava impassível. Ouvi Holly cochichando algo para Almofadinhas e ele gargalhou também.

-Vai, Lily, continua a rir! – Ele pediu.

-Você contou a ele? – Ela me acusou.

-Nada disso! Sua amiga Holly acaba de fofocar! Nada é culpa minha!

-Holly Hall! Eu não disse para ficar com o _diabo da boca calada_?

-Desculpa, Lily, eu não aguentei!

-Humpf!

E meu Lírio levantou da mesa. Ouvi os outros pressionando Sirius para ele contar a história e ouvi a celebração que fora aquilo. Mas eu não escutei realmente. Estava preocupado com Lily. E com a seleção do time de Quadribol no dia seguinte.

Talvez tenha sido essa ansiedade que fez a tarde e noite de sexta passarem tão rápidas. Acordei no sábado cedo. Me vesti e deixei um bilhete na minha cama para Sirius ler, pedindo que ele levasse comida para o campo de Quadribol quando pudesse. Pus as vestes da equipe (um belo uniforme vermelho com um número 7 e a palavra "Potter", nas costas, escritos em dourado), peguei minha Nimbus de última geração e saí do dormitório.

Não encontrei ninguém pelo caminho, talvez pelo fato de serem sete horas da manhã, e de a seleção ser só às oito.

Me alonguei e dei um impulso com a vassoura. A sensação do vento no meu rosto era perfeita. Acelerei mais um pouco e percebi que cada sicle gasto nessa Nimbus foi bem pago. Voei em zig-zag, mudei de direção bruscamente, fui para cima e para baixo em alta velocidade... A vassoura era perfeita.

Ouvi as pessoas chegando no campo. Praticamente todas as meninas da Grifinória estavam ali, além das intrusas de outras casas. Procurei por Sirius e Holly e sorri ao ver que todos os Marotos estavam ali, além de _todas_ as meninas do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Me aproximei deles para ouvir a conversa.

-Holly, eu já disse para tirar esse feitiço de mim! Eu quero voltar para estudar! – Ouvi Lily reclamando. Pousei ao lado delas.

-Olá, gente. Bom dia, meu amor. Veio me ver? – Perguntei presunçoso.

-Nos seus sonhos, Potter.

-Então o que faz aqui?

-Holly me enfeitiçou para vir! Ela já ganhou uma detenção por causa disso... E vai ganhar outra, caso não tire a azaração _agora_! – Holly deu de ombros.

-Só se você prometer ficar!

-Eu prometo, agora tire esse feitiço! – Holly riu e apontou a varinha para Lily.

-Pronto, sua raivosa. James, querido, olha quem veio assistir ao treino! – Eu não podia fazer nada, exceto rir.

-Pontas, eu trouxe sua comida! – Sirius disse alegremente para mim. Então ele mostrou o que estava na sua mão. Um galho de uma árvore. Eu entendi o que ele queria dizer e nós começamos a gargalhar muito. Sentei na arquibancada ao seu lado e percebi que Aluado e Rabicho nos acompanhavam.

-Er... Sou só eu ou a brincadeira só teve graça para eles? – Mia perguntou. As outras concordaram, nos olhando de um jeito que dizia: "afinal, eles são malucos mesmo, fazer o quê?". Consegui me controlar.

-Obrigada, Almofadinhas. Isso vai ser realmente útil.

-Sua refeição preferida, Pontas!

Lily nos olhou e se virou para Sirius como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos.

-Sirius, caro amigo, você sabe que James Potter não é ruminante, certo? – Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-Mesmo, mamãe?

-Sim, Sirius.

-Poxa! Estragou minha infância!

-Pois é... E como ele não é ruminante...

-Não que você saiba, Lily – Sirius disse, piscando o olho para ela. Meu amor nos encarou.

-Cale a boca, seu pulguento! – Eu disse, atingindo sua cabeça com a mão.

-Não me bata, seu chifrudo! – Ele respondeu. Sacudi a cabeça e voei para o meio do campo.

-Olá, pessoas. Peço que aqueles que não são da Grifinória se retirem... – Umas dez meninas sorridentes saíram – E agora, os do primeiro ano... – Dois garotinhos minúsculos foram para a arquibancada – E, é claro, não posso me esquecer de pedir para as meninas que só vieram aqui para tentar um encontro comigo sentarem, pois eu não sairei com ninguém a não ser Lily Evans...

Três quartos das meninas que estavam ali antes resmungaram maldições para Lily. Olhei para o grupo que restara. Cerca de quinze pessoas.

-Melhor agora. Goleiros à minha esquerda, batedores no centro e artilheiros à direita. Se tiver algum apanhador que queira ser da equipe reserva, fiquei aqui do meu lado...

A maioria foi para minha direita – sete das quinze pessoas. Dois para a esquerda, cinco para o centro e um garotinho, do segundo ano se pôs ao meu lado.

-Como é o seu nome?

-Kyle Williams.

-Segundo ano, certo?

-Sim...

-Foi você que pegou Madame Nora do telhado ano passado, não foi? – Perguntei me lembrando de repente daqueles olhos azuis intensos.

-Fui eu...

-Uma pena que você quer ser apanhador... Você voa muito bem.

-Obrigado – Ele disse sorrindo – Posso tentar ser artilheiro?

-Hum... Claro que pode. Não garanto nada, porém.

Ele assentiu e se juntou aos outros artilheiros.

-Certo... Nesses grupos, deem cinco voltas no campo... – Assim eu podia eliminar algumas pessoas. E não deu outra. Dos oito artilheiros – contando com o pequeno Kyle – tirei, logo de cara, três. Além de um batedor.

Quando eles voltaram, pedi para os quatro eliminados saírem do campo.

-Goleiros... Cada um para uma baliza... Vou pedir para os artilheiros lançaram várias goles em cima de vocês. Cada vez que uma passar pelo gol, mudará de cor. Quem levar menos gols, fica com a vaga.

E assim foi. Quem defendeu mais bolas foi uma menina chamada Dianna Clapton, do sexto ano que já estava na equipe no ano anterior.

-Certo. Batedores. Eu vou pedir para os artilheiros voarem pelo campo e, individualmente, vocês irão rebater os balaços. Quem rebater mais balaços em um tempo de dez minutos, fica com a vaga.

E assim foi. Um menino e uma menina foram escolhidos: Thomas Powell, do quinto ano, que também já estava no time, e Gwenog Jones, que era baixinha, mas forte.

Os artilheiros me deram trabalho. Todos voavam muito bem, e o pequeno Kyle foi o melhor de todos. Levantei os polegares para ele. Michael Carter, quarto ano, e Gavin Mason, quinto ano, foram os outros escolhidos.

-Muito bem... Treinos três vezes por semana, terças, quintas e sábados, certo? Amanhã, domingo, teremos um treino extra. Peço que vejam o tamanho das vestes para me entregar, assim na terça já posso distribuí-las... Esse ano, eu consegui camisas normais e casacos além das roupas de jogo... – Eles sorriram com a notícia. Eu também ficara feliz – O meu kit já está pronto... – Mostrei minha camisa vermelha com o 7 e 'Potter' costurados em dourado. O casaco era igual à camisa, só tinha as mangas. Na frente o símbolo da Grifinória. Estava, de fato, bonito – Até amanhã, às três da tarde...

Depois de almoçar, me despedi dos outros e fui para o campo de Quadribol com a pesada caixa que guardava as bolas e minha vassoura. A chuva estava fraca, mas era só olhar para o céu para ver que ainda ia cair um temporal.

Cheguei no campo e, para minha surpresa, Kyle estava lá.

-Olá! – Eu cumprimentei ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Oi... Como você quer que eu te chame?

-Do meu nome, Kyle.

-Então oi, James. – Eu ri de leve.

-Você realmente tem futuro, garoto... – Ele sorriu para mim – Você e Gwenog Jones... Não ficaria surpreso se vocês fossem para um time grande depois de se formarem...

Ficamos conversando durante dez minutos antes dos outros chegarem. Foi um treino proveitoso. A chuva, de fato, engrossou, mas dava para jogar sem problemas. O time pareceu se entrosar bem, o que era importante. Expliquei algumas táticas para eles, que concordaram e executaram-nas melhor do que achei possível.

-Muito bem, pessoal, adorei o treino de hoje... – Eu disse quando estávamos no vestiário – Temos de trabalhar para nos entrosarmos ainda mais, apesar de que isso será _bem_ difícil... Vocês estão bem. Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco... Até terça...

Eles saíram e eu fui tomar banho. Vesti uma camiseta de manga, porém de malha, e minha camisa do time.

-Droga! – Murmurei ao perceber que esquecera a caixa de bolas do lado de fora do vestiário. Tirei a camisa do time, que era de algodão. Saí debaixo da chuva e, só para variar, caiu a maior tempestade do mundo. Arrastei a caixa de bolas para dentro do vestiário bufando e xingando. Levei dez minutos para completar a tarefa. Resultado: estava todo molhado, a camisa de malha grudada no corpo, assim como o cabelo. Os óculos cheios de pingos me impediam de ver claramente a tempestade. Xinguei novamente enquanto vestia a camisa de algodão e limpava as lentes. Quando ia me preparar para sair, a porta abriu e entrou alguém em um estado pior que o meu.

-Que droga de chuva, que bosta! – A menina xingou, aparentemente sem perceber a minha presença.

-Lily? – Perguntei descrente. Ela arregalou os olhos. Sim, era Lily.

-Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Apontei para a caixa de bolas, para a vassoura e para as vestes sujas de lama – Ah, claro.

-E você?

-Eu estava voltando para o castelo, vindo da casa de Hagrid, quando a chuva engrossou... – Ela disse, passando a mão pelos braços. Ela estava com frio.

-Quer meu casaco? Ah, esquece. Não trouxe o casaco. Quer minha camisa? – Perguntei apontando para meu corpo – É de algodão, aquece bem...

-E você vai ficar sem nada?

-Estou com uma camisa de malha por baixo... – Olhei para ela preocupado. Ela vestia uma blusa simples, que estava pingando e colada no corpo por causa da água.

-Não... Camisa de malha não protege nada.

-Lily, você está preocupada comigo ou não quer aceitar minha camisa?

-Os dois... – Ela disse corando. Revirei os olhos e tirei a camisa de algodão e entreguei a ela. Lily engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar do meu corpo, corando. Eu sorri.

-Está com vergonha por quê? – Perguntei.

-Nada...

-Está com vergonha por causa do meu corpo, Lils?

-Não.

-Lily...

-E se estiver? – Ela perguntou em desafio.

-Nada... – Respondi sorrindo – Acho melhor você colocar a camisa logo e nós voltarmos para o castelo... Essa chuva não vai passar tão cedo...

Ela acenou com a cabeça, ainda corada, e vestiu a camisa. Percebi que ela demorou um pouco e deu uma fungada.

-Lily, o cheiro ainda não fixou – Eu disse sorrindo – A primeira vez que vesti foi ontem.

-Eu não estava cheirando sua camisa... – Ela murmurou.

-Claro que não.

Nós saímos para a chuva, sem correr. Afinal, se estiver chovendo muito forte, e a pessoa correr, se molhará mais.

-Então – Comecei, falando alto para sobrepor a chuva – Você gostou do meu corpo?

-Ora, veja só! – Ela retrucou.

-Gostou ou não?

-Para quê você quer saber?

-Eu gosto de saber a opinião das pessoas...

-Por que não pede a opinião daquelas oferecidas do campo de Quadribol de ontem? – Ela perguntou irritada.

-Lily, você está com _ciúmes_?

-Claro que não!

-Certo... E eu não pergunto porque a sua opinião é a única que importa para mim.

Ela me ignorou, mas eu não ia deixar barato. Parei-a e virei-a de frente para mim, forçando ela me olhar.

-Olhe para meu corpo e admita que gosta do que vê... – Eu pedi. Ela o fez e me encarou – Vamos, Lily, admita!

-Tá, tá! Seu corpo é bonito! Agora podemos andar? – Ela disse irritada e corada.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem, meu amor – Sussurrei.

E, com aquela declaração, segui a menina que eu amava.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Odiaram? Mandem reviews com a opinião. A cada review que recebo, a velocidade de escrita aumenta. Então escrevam para que eu escreva!<strong>

**Beijos!**


	8. O jogo de Quadribol

**Oláá! Tudo beeeem? Estão gostando da fic? Espero que sim! Poso falar umas coisas? São da fic...**

**1º Eu gosto bastante do shipper Sirius/Marlene, mas quando soube que existia, já tinha começado a escrever o primeiro ano e não dava para enfiar Marlene no sétimo, já que foi uma pequena continuação. Portanto, me desculpem.**

**2º Eu estava no twitter um dia desses e descobri uma coisa que estragou minha infância: _James Potter não era apanhador, e sim artilheiro_. Talvez vocês já soubessem, então vou pedir desculpa. Sempre achei que Jay fosse apanhador.**

**Aproveitem o capítulo.**

Leather00Jacket: Sirius é mega-engraçado, né? Eu vi um user do Pottermore HollyMarauder. Babei na hora, é claro. E sim, Lily é uma cabeça-dura. Garotos inteligentes são tudo mesmo... Merece uma punição mesmo. E recebeu.

Ana Beatriz Scarlecio: Severus sempre emociona. James é perfeito, não existe homem assim mesmo. Pode deixar, eu escrevo.

Carollyn Potter: Consegui sim, entrei para algumas amigas, mas obrigada do mesmo jeito. ^^

Flavia: Me desculpe, o link deu problema... mas já nos entendemos, né? Também acho essa cena fofa e obrigada pelo elogio.

Anne: Pode deixar que eu continuo. ;D

Bah Malfoy Black: Oi, Baaah! Isso é lindo, imaginei desde o início. Obrigadaaa! Beijos!

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO OITO-<p>

O jogo de Quadribol

Ninguém acreditou quando nós dissemos que Lily só estava com minha camisa porque estava chovendo muito. Eles só estavam interessados em saber se nós havíamos nos beijado.

-Já disse que não! Ora! – Retruquei pela centésima vez. Eu estava sentado no Salão Comunal e Sirius estava me perguntando sobre beijos.

-Por que eu deveria acreditar em você?

-Almofadinhas. Estou com cara de quem acabou de beijar a menina que espera beijar desde os doze anos? – Perguntei encarando-o sério.

-Hum... não.

-Então _para de encher o saco!_ Que droga! – Eu disse irritado.

Sirius olhou para mim e começou a rir.

-Tá com raiva assim porque queria ter beijado, não é?

-Almofadinhas. Você quer morrer? Estou tentando fazer o dever de Transfiguração. Depois ainda tem o de poções e depois...

-Você tem de aprender as coisas de teclado... – Remus completou sorrindo.

-Ainda tem isso... – Eu suspirei, pegando o livro para conferir uma informação do dever imenso que Minerva passara.

-Pensei que você fosse fazer o dever hoje de tarde... – Sirius continuou. Ele estava deitado no sofá brincando com a almofada.

-Mesmo? E qual parte do meu corpo faria, sua anta? Se eu estava treinando?

-Ah, é.

Revirei os olhos.

-Você bem que podia me ajudar, não é?

-Ajudar como, Pontas?

-Sei lá... Fazer silêncio seria uma boa.

Ele riu de novo e jogou a almofada em mim.

-Sirius, se você não _parar_ agora, vai ficar _uma semana_ de detenção, e eu não estou brincando... – Ele me olhou assustado e rapidamente pegou a almofada.

-Opa, me desculpe, senhor Monitor... Eu paro, eu paro... – E saiu correndo para fora do retrato, quase se batendo em Lily. Ela olhou para Sirius achando-o maluco.

-Das duas uma: ou ele foi se encontrar com alguém ou foi ameaçado de morte. – Ela disse se sentando no sofá onde Sirius antes estava. Eu ri.

-Foi ameaçado de pegar uma semana de detenção pelo Monitor-Chefe... – Remus explicou.

-Hum... Quê? – Lily perguntou surpresa olhando para mim.

-Ele estava me irritando profundamente... Eu realmente preciso terminar essas tarefas... – Expliquei.

-E ainda tem de estudar as coisas do teclado e fazer os relatórios... – Ela completou. Eu gemi e me recostei no sofá pondo as mãos nos olhos.

-Remus? Pode me matar e explicar o porquê de eu não ter feito nenhuma tarefa? – Ele riu.

-Potter...

-Oi?

-Por que você não determina suas prioridades? Quer dizer, temos Transfiguração somente na terça, portanto deixe para fazer esse dever depois. Amanhã temos Poções, faça logo. Peça para Remus me ajudar com o relatório; ele também é Monitor e já fez todas as tarefas. As coisas de teclado... bem, podemos achar outro horário.

Encarei-a boquiaberto.

-Lily, eu poderia te dar um beijo agora?

-Ugh, não mesmo!

-Um abraço?

-Não!

-Um obrigado?

-Aí tudo bem...

-Obrigado! Aluado?

-Pode deixar, Pontas. – Sorri para ele.

-Ruivinha, desculpe, mas podemos deixar para fazer as coisas de teclado depois?

-Pode ser...

-Quer dizer... Façamos agora. Então eu termino o dever de poções hoje à noite... Pode ser?

-Não, Potter. As coisas de teclado são para _sexta_. Estabelecer prioridades, lembra? – Olhei nos olhos delas e abri um meio-sorriso.

-Lil, _você_ é minha prioridade. – Eu declarei sorrindo cansado. Ela revirou os olhos, mas não argumentou. Isso é bom... – Enfim, estou acostumado a dormir tarde... Quer me ensinar agora? – Ela suspirou.

-Só porque eu estava contente de não te ver hoje... – Lily retrucou baixinho.

-Ei, eu ouvi! – Reclamei. Ela sorriu.

-Se quiser, eu posso dizer bem mais alto.

-Não, pode continuar nesse tom... – Eu pedi – Gostou do lírio de hoje? Eu achei que ele estava muito branco... Talvez um rosa da próxima vez...? – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Por mim, você parava com as flores, Potter.

-Mas antes de saber que era eu quem mandava, você as amava!

-Exatamente. Agora que eu sei que é você, fica difícil apreciá-las...

-Então finja que não fui eu. Pronto, eu estava mentindo! Exato, eu... eu inventei só para... hum... ver como você reagia! – Ela olhou descrente para mim e depois para Aluado, que ria.

-Remus... É ele que manda, não é?

-Desde o terceiro ano. – Meu amigo traidor revelou.

-Aluado, estou começando a considerar a ideia de te tirar dos Marotos! Você tem traído a nossa sociedade! Você tem traído a mim! Estou profundamente decepcionado com você, Remus John Lupin... Nunca esperei isso!

-Deixe de ser melodramático, James.

-Não estou sendo!

-Quem traiu a sociedade foi você, então.

-EU?

-Quem é Monitor-Chefe? Você não pode mais participar das brincadeiras...

-Nem você!

-Como se isso tivesse me impedido no passado...

-Como se isso fosse me impedir hoje... – Ouvi Lily limpar a garganta.

-E não impede?

-Bem... na verdade, Lily me impede.

-Lily te impede?

-Não que ela tenha dado a ordem e tal, mas eu tenho de... você sabe, Aluado! – Ele riu.

-Sim, eu sei.

-E fique sabendo que eu só não te expulso por que... por que...

-Porque você me ama?

-É, isso também. Mas se você saísse, a _diversão_ acabaria... se você me entende...

-Sim, eu entendo. Mesmo que eu não concorde com a decisão tomada por vocês...

-Ih, Aluado, cala a boca... Já sabemos que você não concorda e...

-Não concorda com o quê? – Lily perguntou. Ela antes não falara nada, mas acho que sua curiosidade ganhou. Sorri para ela.

-Nada, Lily, querida.

-Não me chame assim!

-Por quê?

-Porque eu não gosto! E já pedi para você não me chamar assim, Potter. Você não consegue entender isso?

-Sinceramente, não. Todos te chamam pelo seu nome...

-Mas eu não odeio todos! Só odeio _você_...

-Lily, seja razoável...

-Estou sendo. – Ela disse cruzando os braços. Sorri de canto de boca e a encarei.

-Desde o começo das aulas tenho te chamado de 'Lily' ou de 'Lil' ou até mesmo de 'Lírio'... Por que só agora você pediu parar?

-Por que... porque só agora percebi!

-Ou seja... – Eu concluí sorrindo. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Lá vem ele com esses 'ou seja'... – Ela retrucou. Meu sorriso abriu ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

-Ou seja, você não se incomoda, de fato, e não foi _você_ a perceber... Estou certo?

-Não!

-Lily...

-E daí? O que importa é que você tem de parar de me chamar assim. Para você, sou Evans, entendeu? – Fingi pensar.

-Não, desculpe, muito complicado para a minha incrível inteligência...

-Vê! Não sei como você consegue levantar todos os dias com um ego tão grande!

-Bem, os músculos compensam... – Expliquei, mostrando o corpo com as mãos – E você concorda, que eu sei... – Remus riu e Lily olhou para ele – Eu já contei para ele a sua, er, opinião sobre meu corpo perfeito... – Ela rolou os olhos.

-Pelo menos admite que tem um ego gigante...

-É, isso é um defeito em mim... Mas agora você tem de concordar... Eu tenho melhorado, não tenho? – Ela bufou.

-Não percebe a contradição em suas palavras, Potter?

-Hum... é verdade... Remus, diz para ela que ela tem que concordar!

Ele sorriu.

-Em briga de marido e mulher, não se bota a colher... – Ele citou. Eu comecei a gargalhar e Lily fechou a cara.

-Por Merlin, o que foi isso? – Perguntei rindo.

-Verdade. Por Merlin, o que foi isso? – Lily perguntou entre dentes. Remus riu e pegou alguns pergaminhos em cima da mesa.

-Bem – Ele disse se afastando – eu vou deixar vocês resolverem isso e vou terminar o relatório... Boa noite, James... Boa noite, Lily. Não vão dormir tarde, ein? – Aluado sorriu satisfeito e nos deixou sozinhos. O Salão Comunal estava vazio. Olhei para o relógio; eram nove e meia. Rezei para Sirius voltar a tempo de não pegar detenção. Ou que ele pelo menos se escondesse.

-Desista, Potter, não farei mais nada hoje. Estou cansada. Volte a fazer a suas atividades...

-Lily, quem te falou sobre a coisa dos nomes? – Ela corou.

-Isso importa?

-Para mim, sim. E importa ainda mais porque você corou, o que significa que você está ou com vergonha ou com raiva ou é uma lembrança vergonhosa ou raivosa... Se for vergonha, foi Sirius ou Holly, o que não tem problema... A questão é se for raiva porque, que eu saiba, você só fica com raiva a ponto de corar com uma pessoa: eu... Então... – Parei de repente. – Na verdade, eu não sou a única pessoa a te deixar com tanta raiva... Mas não... Você não o escutaria...

-Quem, Potter?

-Você realmente ainda dá ouvido a Ranhoso? – Sussurrei com raiva.

-E daí se eu der? – Ela perguntou num tom de voz alto. Olhei incrédulo para ela.

-E daí?

-Isso mesmo, Potter, e daí? – Ela estava quase gritando e eu não podia dizer que eu estava mais controlado.

-Depois de tudo o que ele lhe disse?

-Não sei do que você está falando!

-Não sabe? E aquilo sexta-feira foi o quê, uma alucinação? – Explodi – Evans, aquele garoto está quase se tornando um Comensal da Morte, tem o costume de treinar maldições em alunos do primeiro ano, xinga os nascidos-trouxas! Isso para não falar no que ele fez diretamente a você... Como na sexta-feira! Você chorou _trinta minutos sem parar_ por causa dele e ainda escuta o cara? Que admitiu ter mentido sobre mim para te enganar? Que te xingou? Que declarou que nunca mais queria falar com você?

Percebi Lily diminuir um pouco a cada frase. Cada palavra era uma acusação e assim que falei tudo aquilo, eu me arrependi profundamente. Respirei fundo e suspirei, me acalmando. Ela me encarava, chocada.

-Lil, eu já disse que admiro a sua capacidade de perdoar as pessoas, mas chega num ponto que... – balancei a cabeça negativamente – não dá mais...

-Para você não dá mais! Eu sou amiga de Severus desde os dez anos de idade! Quando eu cheguei aqui, ele foi meu amigo! Não posso deixar que coisas... bestiais e infantis acabem com uma amizade... Ele cometeu alguns erros, só isso...

-Alguns erros? – Perguntei descrente – Foram _vários_ erros, Lily! Aqueles amiguinhos dele, também... Um dia desses, eu tive de dar uma detenção neles por lançar azarações num garoto do primeiro ano da Grifinória.

-Ho! Como se _você_ nunca tivesse feito isso!

-Azarar um menino quase sete anos mais novo e sem conhecimento algum de magia? Não, Lily, eu nunca fiz isso. Eu só azarava Ranhoso, que era do meu ano, e pessoas mais velhas, que podiam se defender!

Ela me encarou.

-O assunto aqui não são os amigos de Severus, ou você...

-O assunto aqui é que você perdoou aquele pedaço de titica de galinha! De novo! – Eu exclamei exasperado.

-Potter, não chame meu amigo de pedaço de titica de galinha! – O retrato girou e um sorridente Sirius entrou. Sua mão estava melada de sangue.

-Sirius! O que houve? – Perguntei assustado. O sorriso dele ficou malicioso e eu suspirei. Lily não entendeu e se aproximou dele preocupada.

-Sirius, você está bem? – Ela perguntou fazendo-o sentar-se no sofá e pegando sua mão.

-Ele está ótimo; o sangue não é dele! – Retruquei. Sim, eu estava morrendo de ciúmes. Sirius pareceu entender e começou a rir.

-Eu tenho uma má sorte danada! – Ele comentou – Fugi daqui para não ganhar uma detenção e acabo ganhando outra! – Lily se afastou dele encarando-o.

-Você estava _brigando_, Sirius? – Eu bufei. Ainda estava com raiva por causa da nossa discussão.

-Quem foi a vítima, Almofadinhas? – Perguntei animado. Lily estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Você não devia estar feliz com isso, Potter! Devia tirar pontos, passar uma detenção...

-Isso já aconteceu, não ouviu quando ele disse ser azarado? – Os dois me olharam com espanto. Eu nunca falara assim com Lily. Na verdade, já falara, mas tinha alguns anos. Ignorei-os – Quem foi?

-Hum... – Ele começou olhando de esgoela para Lily – Vou deixar você adivinhar... – Ele sorriu marotamente e eu comecei a gargalhar. Levantei a mão para ele bater, o que ele fez com a maior felicidade.

-Antes você do que eu! – Exclamei. Lily nos olhava confusa – Bem que ele estava merecendo, depois daquelas mentiras que falou de mim... Assumo que foi por isso?

-Exatamente! Aquele nariz enorme estava difícil de quebrar... – Então Lily entendeu de quem nós falávamos.

-Você não fez isso! – Ela exclamou.

-Sim, eu fiz! – Sirius respondeu.

-Por quê?

-Ora, eu estava andando por aí, pensando em maneiras de chatear Pontas e você... Aí ele apareceu e começou a xingar meu melhor amigo. Eu o xinguei de volta e ele me desarmou. Ora, não podia deixar isso barato, podia? Não, então avancei para ele e o quebrei todinho! Aí um monitor chegou e me deu uma semana de detenção... Valeu a pena...

Sorri para ele. Lily parecia enojada e se levantou.

-Vocês são patéticos. – Disse antes de sair.

A segui com o olhar e, quando ela desapareceu, baixei a cabeça. Eu estava perdendo-a cada vez mais. Sirius pareceu perceber e não comentou nada.

-Vou dormir, você vem? – Ele perguntou baixo.

-Não, tenho de fazer essa porcaria desse dever. Pede para Aluado me entregar os relatórios? Vou terminar hoje. – Ele acenou com a cabeça positivamente e eu puxei o livro de Poções mais para perto. Cinco minutos depois, Remus desceu com os papeis na mão.

-O que houve?

-Nada.

-James...

Suspirei e contei para ele como eu perdi o controle. Ele me encarou inexpressivo.

-Suponho que você deva pedir desculpas para ela – Ele disse, deixando os papeis do relatório na mesa.

-Pedir desculpas?

-Sim. Você fez um discurso e expressou sua opinião, mas os dois a magoaram quando riram de Snape...

-Você também não! Vai defender aquela coisa?

-Não, James, estou esclarecendo os fatos. – Ele respondeu pacientemente – Você sabe muito bem que você e ele amam Lily e sabe, também, quem eu prefiro que fique com ela.

-Ele não a ama – Retruquei.

-Você sabe que é verdade, James.

-Bem, então é uma paixão _bem_ doentia...

-Doentia ou não, você sabe que ele não consegue ficar longe dela.

-Mas Lily tem de ficar longe de Ranhoso! – Exclamei desesperado – E se ele a machucar seriamente? Não só as emoções, mas imagina o que pode acontecer a ela por estar perto dele! – Pus o rosto entre as mãos – Aqueles amigos dele podem machucá-la a qualquer hora, como eles já me disseram que fariam se... – Me recostei no sofá – Remus, temos de andar com Lily amanhã o dia _inteiro_. Os amigos de Ranhoso podem querer atingir Sirius machucando-a...

-Pode deixar. Só não deixa que ela veja o que você está fazendo... – Ele disse me olhando. Depois desviou o olhar para mais para cima e engoliu em seco – Er, oi, Lily...

Me virei rapidamente; Lily realmente estava parada ali nos olhando.

-Hum... oi. – Saudei-a.

-Lil, quanto você ouviu? – Remus perguntou receoso.

-O suficiente – Ela respondeu cruzando os braços.

-A partir de onde? – Ele perguntou desesperado.

-A partir de 'você fez um discurso e expressou a sua opinião'.

Se tivessem jogado água fria em mim teria a mesma sensação do que aquelas palavras. Tive de me levantar e falar com ela.

-Lily, me desculpe, eu estava errado em falar daquele jeito com você, mas eu estava preocupado, muito preocupado... Ainda estou, na verdade, promete que não vai me azarar amanhã quando eu tentar te proteger?

Ela olhou para mim, indecisa se a cena era patética ou engraçada. Eu estava quase de joelhos aos seus pés, com as mãos juntas implorando. Remus decidiu que a cena era extremamente engraçada, pelo visto; ele estava quase se engasgando de tanto rir.

-É verdade?

-O quê?

-O que vocês... estavam falando aí sobre... Severus?

Revirei os olhos.

-Que os amigos dele podem te machucar? Sim, é verdade... – Tentei enganá-la.

-Não _isso_... Você disse que ele me... ama... É verdade? – Suspirei. Ela pareceu mais preocupada com esse fato absurdo e ridículo do que com a própria segurança!

-Sim.

-Como você sabe?

-Er... – Opa. Opa dos grandes – Ele me contou?

-Potter...

-Eu, hum, adivinhei?

-Potter!

-Ele, sem querer e sem meu envolvimento, tomou um copo de suco de Veritasserum e eu perguntei a ele?

-Você deu Veritasserum para Severus? – Ela sibilou. Revirei os olhos. Qual parte do 'sem meu envolvimento' ela não entendera?

-Não! Juro que não fui eu!

-Então como você sabia que ele tomara a poção?

-Foi Sirius! No sexto ano, ele me desafiou; disse que eu não era capaz de fazer um Veritasserum.

-E você consegue? – Ela perguntou. Revirei os olhos de novo.

-Claro que sim. Bem, eu não podia deixar um desafio desses no ar, certo? Preparei a poção e Sirius perguntou 'Como saberemos se está certa?' Eu respondi 'Abre a boca e experimenta' 'O quê, para explodir?' 'Claro que você não vai explodir, Almofadinhas, eu preparei a poção corretamente' 'Prefiro testar em outra pessoa, obrigado' E aí ele pegou a poção e colocou no suco de Ra... Quero dizer, no suco de Snape e saímos fazendo perguntas... A propósito, se você vir uma cueca rosa com corações pela escola, devolve lá no Salão da Sonserina – Eu disse, contendo um riso por causa do último comentário. Ela me encarou com raiva. Então, do nada, começou a me estapear.

-Ai, Lily, para! O que eu fiz? – Perguntei, enquanto suas mãos atingiam meus braços, meu peito, meus ombros... Enfim, meu tronco.

-Você... preparou... uma poção... _desse tipo_... e entregou... para Sirius... fazer... o... que... ele... quisesse! – Ela disse entre tapas.

-Ué, mas é claro! Ai! – Acrescentei, quando um tapa especialmente forte atingiu a boca do meu estômago. Coloquei a mão no local e olhei para ela com a melhor cara de abandono que consegui – Essa _realmente _doeu! – Um sorriso brincou nos seus lábios.

-Só uma amostra do que posso fazer, Potter – E continuou a me espancar. Segurei delicadamente seus finos pulsos e a puxei mais para perto.

-Você quer uma amostra do que _eu_ posso fazer? – Sussurrei para ela.

-Não mesmo! Me solte!

-Vai parar de me bater? – Ela olha para mim furiosamente, mas concordou e eu a deixei ir. Ela me encarou mais uma vez.

-Termine seus deveres, Potter. Quero o relatório para amanhã, entendeu?

-Sim, senhora! – Respondi batendo continência. Dessa vez ela não conseguiu suprimir o sorriso.

O tempo antes da primeira partida de Quadribol da temporada pareceu voar. Qualquer hora livre que eu tinha, chamava o time para praticar. Era extremamente importante ganhar esse ano. Desde que eu entrara no time, ganhamos a taça todos os anos. Não podia ser esse ano, quando eu era o capitão, que nós perderíamos, certo?

Dianna estava voando melhor do que nunca. Os artilheiros e batedores estavam desempenhando um papel maravilhoso. Eu jogava como sempre, o que significa que eu voava extremamente bem.

Mas os destaques eram Kyle e Gwenog. A garota era do terceiro ano, mas tinha a força de um menino do sexto. Sua mira era perfeita e ela me acertou com um balaço num treino – um feito que não acontecia desde o meu segundo ano – tão forte que por pouco não caí da vassoura. Sorri para ela, admirado com a força da pequena.

Kyle era impressionante por outra coisa. Apesar de ser pequeno, ele tinha um controle excelente da vassoura. Entendia bem as jogadas e táticas, e ainda me ajudava a criar algumas. Eu sabia que esse garoto seria meu substituto quando eu saísse de Hogwarts.

Enfim, time estava pronto para derrotar a Lufa-Lufa. Na véspera da partida – um sábado – dei folga ao time, dizendo que tudo o que poderíamos ter feito, já fora feito. Eles sorriram para mim, agradecendo.

-Aleluia o senhor James Potter tem um tempo para os amigos! – Sirius exclamou sorridente quando avisei que passaria o dia de prega, sem fazer nada – E aí, qual azaração nós devemos usar?

-Sirius, eu não posso usar nenhuma azaração. Não posso sair lançando feitiço nas pessoas. Além do mais – acrescentei abaixando a voz – eu tenho jogo amanhã. Não posso me arriscar... – Ele me encarou incrédulo.

-James, você _nunca_ perdeu um duelo para _ninguém_! – Eu sorri.

-Sim, Sirius, eu sei. Mas não posso arriscar que Lily veja e não vá para o jogo amanhã... Ela ainda está chateada com você por causa do Veritasserum?

-Nah, ela não consegue ficar muito tempo sem falar comigo... – Ele respondeu sorrindo. Fechei a cara para ele e vi Remus descendo as escadas do dormitório.

-Aluado, ele está me provocando! – Reclamei para meu amigo. Ele riu e jogou uma almofada em mim.

-Pare de reclamar, seu chifrudo chorão! – Remus retrucou. Fiz uma cara de indignado e olhei para Peter, que estava rindo de mim. Holly e Lily estavam descendo enquanto os três riam de mim. Eu estava com os braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para frente e com um bico enorme.

-Own, que fofo! – Holly exclamou.

Ela riu e sentou do meu lado, apertando as minhas bochechas.

-Ai, Holly, para com isso! – Reclamei enquanto tentava tirá-la de cima de mim – Tá doendo!

-Dói porque você não tem carne nessa bochecha! – Ela disse.

-Eu não tenho mesmo! Tirei gordura e substituí por músculos, obrigado. – Explique sorrindo e mostrando meu braço. Ela riu.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Olha esses ombros! – Holly exclamou e se virou para a melhor amiga – Lily, querida, venha sentir isso aqui! – Eu tive de segurar um riso para a cara de terror que meu Lírio fez.

-Não, obrigada, Holly, estou bem sem me esfregar no Potter... – Ela disse. Isso não abalou a amiga, que só se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou rindo:

-James, amanhã, depois que você capturar o pomo, tire a camisa para eu perturbar a Lily um pouco, sim?

-Decerto que não o farei, Holly! – Exclamei. Todos nos olharam curiosos. Ela revirou os olhos e se aproximou do meu ouvido de novo.

-Só para você saber, eu já estou fazendo isso agora, sabia? E você verá como... Mas enfim, eu te conto a reação dela. Assim você tira?

-Bem, quando você põe as coisas desse jeito, fica difícil negar a sua proposta. Mas eu quero detalhes, entendeu?

-Pode deixar! – Ela sussurrou - E perceba como ela está com ciúmes... Eu não vou falar nada, mas você vai fingir que eu estou dizendo coisas engraçadas... - Eu me virei para Lily e vi que encarava Holly de uma forma nada amigável. Não consegui deixar de rir, Holly me acompanhando. Ela se afastou de mim e piscou um dos olhos.

-Eu te disse, Lily... - Ela falou.

-Calada, Holly.

-Eu disse que você era a única que fazia James testar o autocontrole...

-Nada disso. Ele não fez nada com você porque é seu amigo!

-Isso não significa nada. Qualquer menina que faça isso... qualquer uma... ele reagirá desse jeito...

-Claro que não! - Lily exclamou - Ele iria beijar a menina! - Ergui a sobrancelha para ela - Quero dizer, ele é _homem_... - Eu sorri.

-Obrigado, Lily, por perceber... – Respondi.

-Tem como não perceber um lindo desse? - Holly exclamou. Lil tossiu.

-Na verdade, é difícil não perceber um monstro de 1,80!

-Ei! - Eu gritei - Eu não sou um monstro! Não é culpa minha se vocês duas são nanicas! – Reclamei apontando para ela e Holly.

-Não somos nanicas! Um metro e sessenta é uma altura perfeitamente normal para uma garota de dezessete anos! – Lily disse esganiçada.

-Para mim, vocês são minúsculas. Eu posso, facilmente, carregar as duas ao mesmo tempo... – Completei. Holly sorriu maliciosa.

-Duvido! - Ela disse levantando.

-Do ouvido sai cera, da boca sai besteira... – Sirius comentou. Olhei incrédulo para ele.

-Enfim - Eu disse – A questão é: eu sou forte e vocês pequenas.

-Prove! – Holly exigiu. Suspirei.

-Desculpe, Lily, é pela minha reputação... – Falei antes de carregá-la. Ela começou a gritar, mas eu não liguei; coloquei-a sobre o ombro esquerdo e Holly sobre o direito. Lil começou a me bater, mas eu não me importei. Depois de dez minutos, joguei Holly no sofá e coloque meu Lírio delicadamente em sua poltrona favorita.

-Posso saber o que passou pela sua mente agora, Potter? – Lily perguntou, cruzando os braços e me encarando furiosa.

-Hum... Não me importo se Holly se machucar, por isso a joguei. Mas coloquei você delicadamente, pois caso se fira, terei de fazer pior em mim mesmo... – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Por favor, Potter! Nunca mais toque em mim! Não fale comigo, não me olhe, de preferência! – Ela disse, antes de sair irritada.

-Nossa, o que foi isso? – Mia perguntou ao chegar. Pelo que eu percebi, ela acabara de acordar e de se arrumar.

-Ela está irritada comigo hoje, só isso... – Respondi sorrindo para a garota. Sirius riu.

-Só hoje, Pontas? – Encarei-o com meu melhor olhar "vou te matar, Black". Ele gargalhou e Holly olhou com pena para mim.

-Ela está irritada porque você faltou àquelas rondas dessa última semana... – Olhei exasperado para os Marotos, os únicos que me entendiam. A última semana tinha sido de Lua Cheia – Aliás, porque você faltou? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Hum... Eu estava, er, ocupado com, hum, Aluado.

-James! – Ela exclamou me olhando zangada – Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim?

-O segredo não é só meu, Holly – Murmurei.

-Ah, é uma daquelas coisas dos Marotos? – Ela perguntou se acalmando.

-Sim... Se eles liberarem, eu posso contar para você o que é... E aí você me entenderá totalmente... – Ela se virou para os outros.

-Por favor, por favor! Juro que não contarei! E vocês sabem que eu guardo segredo!

Eles estavam discutindo baixinho, mas sabiam que Holly guardava segredo; ela sabia do mapa e da capa e não contara para ninguém, nem mesmo para Lily.

-Pode falar, James, mas em um lugar onde ninguém possa nos ouvir... – Sirius me alertou. Sorri para ele e arrastei Holly para o dormitório masculino, onde ninguém nos ouviria.

-Certo, sabe os nossos apelidos?

-Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, sim, eu sei... – Ela disse.

-Então, tem um motivo para eles serem assim... Bem, Remus é um lobisomem, foi mordido quando criança por Greyback... – Ela levou as mãos à boca – Pois é... Bem, eu e Sirius descobrimos isso no segundo ano e decidimos que faríamos alguma coisa sobre...

-Mas não há nada que vocês pudessem ter feito, não é?

-Não com essa idade...

-Com essa... James, fala logo!

-Sabe no nosso quinto ano, quando eu e Sirius estávamos fazendo mil poções e tal?

-Ah, sim, que Ranhoso falou para Lil da Amortentia?

-Exato. Estávamos fazendo outra poção, milhões de vezes mais complicada. No começo desse ano, viramos animagos.

-Viraram o quê?

-Exatamente, animagos.

-Mas... Alguém sabe?

-Os Marotos, você e Ranhoso.

-_Ranhoso_?

-É, culpa de Sirius.

-Mas como isso ajuda Remus?

-Bem, nós acompanhamos Aluado na Lua Cheia.

-Mas é perigoso!

-Bem, somos grandes o suficiente. Eu sou um cervo, daí Pontas. Por causa do, er, chifre. – Ela segurou uma risada.

-Por isso você e Sirius ficam discutindo sobre a diferença entre veado e cervo?

-Exato. E ele é um cachorro. Quero dizer, literalmente! – Ela riu alegremente.

-Por isso você o chama de pulguento!

-Bem, é. Ele é mais do tamanho de um urso, é assustador.

-E Peter?

-Um ratinho. Por isso...

-... Ele estava tão preocupado com os ratos do castelo, é claro! Aluado, um lobisomem, Rabicho, um rato, Almofadinhas, um cachorro e Pontas, um cervo! – Ela me olhou surpresa – Vocês realmente têm potencial, se transformaram em animagos com quinze anos!

-Sem ajuda de Remus! Só eu e Sirius.

-Por isso que você faltou às rondas...

-Porque eu estava ajudando Aluado. E eu sempre terei de faltar nas Luas Cheias, mas não sei se posso falar para ela sobre _isso_! – Eu exclamei – E ela vai ficar chateada toda vez que eu desaparecer, já tendo que dar cobertura para Aluado, e eu não posso falar, pois ela vai ficar chateada _também_, já que é ilegal...

-James... Ela ficaria impressionada com a sua inteligência e com a sua devoção ao seu amigo! Você tem que contar, Pontas!

-Eu não posso! Não é meu segredo, não sei se Sirius deixaria. Se ela falasse para alguém, nós quatro estaríamos enrascados! Entendeu porque eu faltei às rondas Holly? – Quando eu terminei essa frase, a porta do dormitório se abriu e uma ruiva irritadíssima entrou.

-Holly, o que você está fazendo aqui, sozinha com _ele_? – Ela guinchou. Eu fiquei assustado; quanto ela ouvira? Holly, no entanto, sorriu maliciosamente.

-Por que, está com ciúmes?

-Claro que não!

-Ah, tá, finjo que acredito... Enfim, James, eu realmente acho que você deveria contar...

-Mas Holly...! - Eu comecei

-Eu sei, eu sei, fale com Almofadinhas e depois conte para Lil... Ela gostará de saber...

-Gostarei de saber o quê? - Lily perguntou.

-O real motivo para o fofo ter faltado às rondas... Pensa nisso e, anh, naquilo que a gente combinou para amanhã...! - Eu sorri para ela.

-Holly, o que você está me escondendo? - Lily perguntou de novo.

-Nada. Fique quieta. Ok. James, permissão para abraço? - Eu ri.

-Permissão concedida! - Ela se adiantou e eu a envolvi no abraço fraternal de sempre.

-Você realmente é tudo que alega ser, James. - Ela me disse quando estava saindo - Você não é prepotente, é verdadeiro...

Na manhã de domingo, o dia amanheceu claro, sem nuvens. Senti a familiar contração no estômago de nervosismo ainda deitado na cama. Hoje começaria o torneio de Quadribol. Eu era o capitão. O apanhador. Era minha responsabilidade ganhar, e eu não decepcionaria minha casa.

Eu sempre pareço muito confiante, mas sempre fico nervoso. Essa confiança é um jeito de disfarçar o nervosismo. Levantei, tomei um banho, me vesti e desci. Lá no Salão Comunal, o time estava me esperando. Cumprimentei todos e fiquei conversando com eles sobre qualquer coisa, menos o jogo. Quando boa parte da Grifinória descera, arrastei o time para tomar café.

Quando entramos no Salão Principal, a mesa da extrema esquerda nos aplaudiu bastante. Eu sorri e passei a mão nos cabelos, agradecendo. A Corvinal estava dividida, a Lufa-Lufa nada fez e a Sonserina vaiou. Peguei um lugar entre Sirius e Holly.

-Bom dia, gente... - Eu disse olhando em volta - Cadê Lily?

-Está mais afastada, apaixonado.

-Ela não vai me desejar 'boa sorte'? - Perguntei desapontado. Eles riram.

-Vai, sim, Pontas... - Remus me disse. Ele e Rabicho estavam sentados na minha frente. Suspirei e continuei a procurá-la, aproveitando para colocar comida no prato dos meus jogadores. Quando finalmente a achei, sorri satisfeito e joguei um guardanapo nela. Lily pegou a bolinha e me encarou.

-Que é? - Ela sibilou. Pedi uma caneta para Remus e um pergaminho e escrevi 'bom-dia, minha flor'. Enfeiticei o pergaminho e ele assumiu a forma de um lírio. Fiz o recado chegar até ela. Lily abriu magicamente e fez uma careta ao reconhecer minha letra. Com um aceno, fez o pergaminho voltar para mim. Estava vazio, sem nada escrito, além da minha saudação. Escrevi 'Vai ao jogo?' e enviei o pergaminho de volta. Ela suspirou, mas abriu e revirou os olhos depois de ler. 'Claro que sim. Sou da Grifinória' Ela respondeu. Sorri e coloquei 'Vai torcer por mim?'.

'Vou torcer pelo time, Potter'

'Por favor, deixe o cabelo solto. Assim saberei que você foi e... Jogarei melhor' Quando ela leu o pedido, fez uma careta.

'Mas só até você me ver; depois eu prenderei'

'E como você sabe que eu te vi?'

'Seu voo vai melhorar e você vai abrir aquele sorriso idiota, é claro' Eu sorri para a sua resposta; exatamente o que irá acontecer.

'Que sorriso idiota?'

'Esse que você acabou de abrir... Bem, não me mande mais esse pedaço de pergaminho'.

Li a sua resposta e ri. Transfigurei o papel em um lírio e enviei para ela. Lily me encarou.

-Você não disse nada sobre flores... - Respondi rindo. Ela revirou os olhos e continuou a tomar café. Me servi de salsichas e ovos, bacon e uma taça de suco de abóbora.

-James, tem certeza que é sensato comer tudo isso se você vai jogar Quadribol daqui a pouco? - Holly perguntou quando viu meu prato. Engoli a comida antes de responder.

-Eu posso ficar voando por horas, sabia?

Cinco minutos depois, duas garotas pediram para eu dar autógrafos. Eu assinei, confuso e surpreso, os pedaços de pergaminhos que elas me deram. Todas as meninas que passavam por mim me desejavam boa sorte, algumas da Lufa-Lufa e da Sonserina. A única que se recusava a olhar para mim era Lily. Quando ela se levantou, a imitei e vi o time fazer o mesmo. Fomos aplaudidos de novo. Esperei cinco segundos e vi Holly e os outros com Lily, que colocara uma passadeira nos cabelos.

-Sabia, Lil, que você foi a única pessoa que não me desejou boa sorte na Grifinória? - Eu perguntei quando me aproximei dela.

-Ah, legal.

-Não vai desejar? - Fingi estar ofendido. Ela sorriu.

-Boa sorte, Potter.

-Não esqueça do que eu pedi...! – Gritei depois de me afastar. Quando entrei no vestiário, comecei a fazer, junto com o time, o trabalho de alongamento. Quando estávamos pronto para entrar, reuni o time para fazer o meu discurso de sempre antes do jogo.

-Certo, então. Dianna, você tem sido a goleira desde que fui capitão desse time. Um pouco antes. Confiamos totalmente em você, e nós podemos confiar. Thomas, você me provou ano passado que merece um lugar nesse time. Gwenog, você me atingiu com um balaço. Isso já diz tudo. Michael, aquele giro da Preguiça que você me mostrou é realmente bom e seu entrosamento com Gavin é fantástico. Kyle, o que você tem de pequeno, tem de hábil. Se nós jogarmos metade do que jogamos nos treinos, ganharemos fácil. Mas eu sei que nós jogaremos muito mais do o que jogamos nos treinos. Vamos ganhar!

Eles gritaram em concordância e nós saímos para o campo.

-E lá vem o time da Grifinória! – O narrador (um Corvinal chamado Charles Abbot) disse no microfone para a torcida, que nos saudou maravilhosamente bem – Clapton, Powell, Jones, Williams, Carter, Mason e Potter! O capitão da Grifinória apostou em dois jovens, Gwenog Jones e Kyle Williams... Disseram que Jones conseguiu derrubar Potter da vassoura num treino, fato que não vemos desde o segundo ano do capitão. E sobre Williams, quem assistiu à escolha do time da Grifinória desse ano jurou que o garoto acertou 100% dos lances que tentou... Vamos ver se ele continuará... E a equipe também conta com o próprio Potter – Ouvi algumas meninas gritarem e procurei por Lily – que é, sem sombra de dúvidas, o melhor apanhador que temos em Hogwarts nos dias de hoje...

Procurei por ela mais uma vez e a achei, ao lado de Sirius e de Holly. Os dois estavam cutucando Lily incessantemente em minha direção. Quando ela me viu olhando para ela, passei a mão pelo cabelo e abri um sorriso imenso. Em seguida, ela prendeu o lindo cabelo ruivo num rabo de cavalo bem feito e eu me virei para Madame Hooch.

-Capitães, apertem as mãos... – Ela disse. Sorri para o capitão da Lufa-Lufa, que sorriu de volta para mim, e apertamos as mãos.

-E Madame Hooch libera os balaços, seguidos pelo pomo... – Abbot continuou a falar – E finalmente a goles! Começou o jogo! Williams rapidamente captura a goles e lança para Mason, que joga para Carter, que devolve para Mason... Com Williams, nossa, que escapada fantástica que esse garoto deu do balaço agora, continua com a goles, finta o artilheiro lufano e MARCA! DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! A Lufa-Lufa ataca agora, é o mesmo ataque do ano anterior, então se conhecem bem... Gwenog acerta o balaço na goles!, que mira excelente! Carter recolhe a goles e rapidamente a lança para Mason, que escapa de um balaço com o giro da Preguiça mais bem executado que já vi na minha vida! Mas agora ele faz besteira, lançou a goles para nin... Espere! Williams aparece e pega a bola, que jogada linda! Finta outro artilheiro adversário vai marcar... ENGANOU TODO MUNDO! Tocou para Mason e... MARCA! Vinte a zero para a Grifinória...

Sorri ao ouvir o placar; eu estava escutando a narração, meus olhos à procura do pomo. Mais trinta minutos de jogo e o placar estava 120-20. Kyle fizera 60 dos pontos e Gwenog acertara um lance incrível, em que, na mesma hora, lançara os _dois_ balaços em cima do artilheiro que ia marcar.

Mas nada do pomo. Então resolvi testar minha manobra...

-E olhem só para Potter! Descendo feito um maluco! Só pode ser o pomo! E lá vai o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa atrás dele! Que mergulho espetacular! Eles vão colidir...!

Eu revirei os olhos para aquela previsão; eu já me recuperara de mergulhos muito mais difíceis e todos sabiam disso.

-Potter vira a vassoura na última hora! Que excelente jogada do capitão da Grifinória, que pode aproveitar o tempo em que o apanhador adversário se recupera da queda para procurar o pomo sozinho! Boa finta de Wronski, Potter!

Sorri. Eu sabia que tinha sido... Então eu vi o brilho dourado perto chão... Me preparei para voar rapidamente até lá, mas não fui. Eu já machucara o apanhador deles, daria uma chance para ele pegar o pomo...

Mantive os olhos na bolinha alada e quando o narrador anunciou que o apanhador lufano se recuperara, não esperei mais. Dei outro mergulho.

-Agora Potter tem que ter visto o pomo! Sim, senhoras e senhores, olhem ali a bolinha... E o artilheiro recém-recuperado segue Potter em outro mergulho de trinta metros... Potter evita o chão novamente, que jogador é esse rapaz!, aposto que teria um lugar em qualquer time profissional... E agora ele segue o pomo, subindo a arquibancada da Grifinória...! SIM, SENHORES! POTTER APANHOU O POMO DE OURO! ACABOU O JOGO! TREZENTOS A QUARENTA PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

Eu estava exatamente em cima da arquibancada em que meus amigos estavam. Senti o impacto do time em cima de mim para comemorar e senti o rasgão que a arquibancada fizera aumentar e a camisa cair sete metros até a estrutura de madeira onde garotas desesperadas se jogaram para pegá-la. Virei para Lily. Ela me olhava estranhamente e com a mão que eu segurava o pomo, apontei para ela. Aquela vitória era dela... Totalmente dela... Ela corou profundamente e eu sorri ainda mais.

Foi aí que ouvi a maldição.

-Sectumsempra!

Olhei na direção do som e vi Ranhoso com a varinha erguida, apontada para mim... Senti o impacto do feitiço nas minhas costas e senti o sangue escorrer...

Antes de cair da vassoura, vi Sirius me encarar pálido e sair na direção de Ranhoso, as mãos em punhos, vi Holly e tantos outros colocarem as mãos por cima da boca, vi Lily levantar e ir na direção de Sirius... Então senti a madeira no meu peito e na minha cabeça e apaguei.

-Relaxe, Holly... Ele está se recuperando... - Ouvi Remus falando.

Não abri os olhos imediatamente. As imagens daquela partida de Quadribol vieram à minha mente e eu gemi. Pelo menos nós ganhamos. Abri os olhos e pisquei bastante. A luz inesperada e forte me cegara.

-Ele está acordando? - Peter guinchou.

-Não, estou apenas tendo convulsões nos olhos, Rabicho... - Eu retruquei. Olhei em volta e pude distinguir as silhuetas de Remus, Sirius, Peter e Holly. Sentei e peguei meus óculos, tornando o mundo enxergável.

-Tudo bem, James? - Holly perguntou. Sorri para ela e vi que ela chorara.

-Tudo ótimo, só... hum, fora Ranhoso, o que aconteceu comigo?

-Você caiu da vassoura... - Peter disse.

-Jura? - Perguntei sarcástico - Quero saber por que ainda estou aqui...

-Bem... Segundo Madame Pomfrey, três costelas quebradas, uma fratura exposta no braço e traumatismo craniano... - Sirius respondeu.

-E eu sobrevivi?

-Por pouco... - Holly disse - Se você tivesse um metro mais alto... O que importa é como você está agora.

-Me sinto bem, apesar da cabeça doer um pouco... Estou aqui há quanto tempo? - Perguntei olhando para a quantidade de doces na mesa ao meu lado.

-Hoje é domingo, nove da noite.

Arregalei os olhos. Eu passara esse tempo todo aqui?

-E Ranhoso? - Perguntei num rosnado. Sirius sorriu vingativo.

-Saiu daqui ontem à noite. Antes de eu quebrá-lo, ele ganhou um mês de detenção...

-Só isso?

-Foi...

-E eu fiquei com uma cicatriz nas costas? - Perguntei receoso. Todos sorriram para mim.

-Graças ao atendimento rápido da Monitora-Chefe, que depois de xingar Ranhoso de tudo quanto é nome, foi a primeira a chegar perto de você, limpou o sangue e começou a fazer uns feitiços que fecharam o corte. Levaram dez minutos e Dumbledore ficou impressionado.

Eu ouvi à notícia sorrindo.

-Lily me salvou?

-Sim, campeão.

-E xingou Ranhoso? - Sorri pela perspectiva da cena. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo com as minhas reações.

-Xingou. Disse que ele era um mau-caráter, inconsequente e um seboso e se referiu a ele como Ranhoso! - Holly me contou sorridente.

-Cadê ela?

-Saiu agora à pouco, foi fazer relatório da monitoria...

-Droga! Eu tenho de aju... - Mas parei ao entender o que ela dissera e eles riram de mim de novo - Ela _veio_? Lily veio _me_ visitar?

-Veio. Duas vezes.

-Duas?

-Isso mesmo.

-Ela estava preocupada?

-Bastante...

-Falou alguma coisa para mim?

-Hum, não sabemos... Ela veio sozinha sempre.

Mas isso não diminuiu meu sorriso; Lily xingara Ranhoso por minha causa e viera me visitar.

-Ah, graças à Merlin você acordou, Potter! - Madame Pomfrey me disse - Foi uma queda bem feia... Sorte a sua que Evans fechou o corte na hora, foi bem grande... Suas costelas estão doendo?

-Não, não.

-O braço? - Ela perguntou pegando meu braço direito e girando-o.

-Tudo bem.

-A cabeça.

-Perfeito! - Eu menti. Talvez ela me liberasse...

-Mentira! - Holly disse - Ele disse que estava doendo um pouco... - Olhei para ela com cara feia.

-Um pouquinho só... - Tentei mentir novamente.

-Se tiver qualquer dor, Potter, só amanhã de manhã... Um de seus amigos fará a caridade de trazer as suas coisas para amanhã... Então você poderá sair a tempo das aulas...

Tentei argumentar, mas ela sugeriu que eu comesse meu chocolate ou conversasse com meus amigos... Quando deram dez horas, Madame Pomfrey expulsou todos e ordenou que só uma pessoa voltasse com minhas vestes e mochila com livros. Nós reclamamos, porém não teve jeito.

Esperei por Remus acordado e deitado, queria falar com ele; agradacê-lo por trazer minhas coisas. Eu sabia que ele traria, pois era monitor e podia andar à noite. Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando ouvi passos leves e uma voz suave na entrada da enfermaria.

-Boa noite, Madame Pomfrey... Eu vim trazer as coisas dele... Exatamente.

Sentei-me e arregalei os olhos enquanto a figura feminina se aproximava de mim.

-Lily? - Perguntei intrigado. Ela colocou minha mochila na mesa e uma sacola com roupas.

-Você está bem? - Ela perguntou de volta.

-Sim, estou ótimo, obrigado... O que faz aqui?

-Vim entregar-lhe suas coisas, Potter, o que mais?

-E por que você? Não que eu esteja reclamando, amei a surpresa...

-Remus me pediu. Ele passou a noite passada aqui e está cansado. E como só nós dois podemos sair à noite, além de você...

-Ah, tá. Obrigado.

-De nada.

-Não só por minhas coisas agora, Lily, pelo que você fez ontem...

-Eu faria o mesmo com qualquer um...

-Eu sei, mas isso não me impede de te agradecer... Muito obrigado mesmo... Madame Pomfrey disse que...

-...Se eu não tivesse interferido, você não teria se recuperado tão rápido, ela me disse.

-Obrigado, Lily – Eu agradeci novamente olhando-a nos olhos. Ela sustentou meu olhar firmemente – Por ter ido ao jogo, também...

-Eu não fui por você...

-Mas você foi. Isso é o que importa.

-De nada, então... Aliás, boa captura.

-Obrigado... Mas cuidado…

-Com?

-Se você me elogiar muito, minha cabeça vai inchar ainda mais... – Brinquei.

-Oh, Merlin, obrigado por me lembrar... - Ela respondeu. Depois se afastou da cama - Bem, Potter... Eu já vou... Boa noite.

-Boa... E Lily? - Ela estava no meio do caminho, mas parou e se virou.

-Potter?

-Eu te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Odiaram? Mandem reviews anyways. Beijos e o próximo capítulo é um dos meus favoritos.<strong>


	9. Fiz sete coisas fantásticas

**Olá, minhas belezuras! Como vão vocês? Bem, eu espero! Sobre o capítulo...**

**Esse é, de longe, meu capítulo favorito até agora. Está gigante (mais de 15.000 palavras...), mas eu não quis dividi-lo. Tem um pouco de ação, muito romance! James é perfeito!**

**Outra coisa... Vocês devem ter visto que eu me preocupo com o tempo em que eles viviam (o carro de James foi, de fato, daquele ano. Todas as especificações são verdadeiras. Eu olho o calendário para ver datas exatas e tal), mas estou viciada na banda britânica "Coldplay" e não resisti em colocar músicas deles na fic, pois são perfeitas para os momentos em que entrarão. E terá uma de Black Eyed Peas... Mas...**

**Então, desde já, peço desculpas pelo avanço no tempo, mas prometo que vai valer à pena. Aproveitem o capítulo!**

Leather00Jacket: Eu não sabia, e morri. Mas na minha mente ele será forever apanhador u.u Se eu escrever uma outra fic, ele será artilheiro nela. Mas isso é um absurdo! Porque ele fica com o pomo na memória de Snape do quinto ano e tem escrito Seeker no primeiro filme! Absurdo! Lily finalmente fez algo fofo, né? Pois é... Mas... hehe... depois vai ter uma vingança linda dos Marotos! Beijos.

Carollyn Potter: Obrigadaa! Sim, continuarei mesmo!

Araujo: Oh, obrigada! Sim, terá mais coisas da Ordem! Os capítulos prontos têm mais ação, não se preocupe!

Anne: Todas queremos, mas querer não é poder... E ele ainda dificulta as coisas, só pelo fato de não existir, mas enfim...

Danny C: UAHSUAHS Quem sabe ele não fica mais fofo? Obrigada e continue a esperar, pois sempre postarei!

ver: Postarei sim!

Laura: Oh, obrigada! Às vezes eu releio a fic e fico surpresa. Eu pensei que não ia ficar tão boa. Mas J.K. falou que ele era artilheiro. Eu conheço esse dicionário, e tá errado... A PO É UM HOMEM? CERTEZA? A DO TELLETUBIES? NÃO MESMO! Ah, só de mandar eu me sinto ótima, obrigada! Beijos

Flavia: Oh, obrigada ^^

* * *

><p>-CAPÍTULO NOVE-<p>

Amortentia, Capa, Mapa, Pontas, Hogsmead, _Yellow_ e Patrono

Quando eu saí da Ala Hospitalar, tive de passar no dormitório para guardar todos os doces que eu ganhara. Nenhum dos Grifinórios do sétimo ano estavam lá, e eu temi estar muito atrasado.

Quando cheguei para tomar café da manhã, a mesa também estava vazia. Ia me atrasar demais para a aula de Poções. Peguei uma torrada e torci para que Slughorn estivesse de bom humor, o que achava difícil já que a Grifinória ganhara no Quadribol.

-Er... com licença, professor... – Pedi depois de bater na porta da sala e abri-la levemente.

-Ora, Sr. Potter, onde esteve? – Ele perguntou sorrindo. Retribuí o gesto e abri mais a porta.

-Me desculpe, senhor, mas eu tive de passar no Dormitório para guardar uns presentes que recebi e depois passei no Salão principal para pegar uma torrada e vim correndo.

-Correndo? – Ele perguntou. Vi Holly me encarar – E você está autorizado a fazer isso?

-Bem... eu não queria perder aula, senhor... – Ele abriu um sorriso caloroso e gesticulou, me convidando a entrar. Tinha um lugar vago ao lado de Sirius e eu me sentei rapidamente. Ele estendeu a mão e eu bati nela rapidamente.

-Você veio _correndo_, James? – Holly sibilou. Ela e Lily estavam sentadas na nossa frente.

-Sim...

-Madame Pomfrey deixou?

-Bem... ela pediu para que eu não fizesse atividade física alguma...

-Então por que você veio correndo? – Ela perguntou raivosa. Eu abri a boca para responder, mas Lily deu uma cotovelada em Holly e ela teve de se virar.

-Bem... hoje nós vamos fazer uma coisa simples, mas que se mostrará importante depois... Vamos conhecer ovos congelados de Cinzácaro... Alguém sabe me dizer alguma utilidade...? Ah, Lily, naturalmente... – Slughorn disse sorrindo para ela.

-O Cinzácaro é uma cobra fina que se forma das cinzas de fogo mágico que arde muito tempo e vive somente cerca de uma hora. Os ovos congelados do Cinzácaro servem para o preparo de poções do amor, incluindo a famosa Amortentia.

-Dez pontos para a Grifinória pela excelente resposta, Lily. Exatamente como ela disse, utilizadas para o preparo de poções do amor... Consegui colocar a mão em um pouco desses ovos e preparei um pouco de Amortentia para vocês verem... – Ele se aproximou do caldeirão no meio da sala e destampou-o. Senti um cheiro maravilhoso de grama recém-cortada, madeira e uma essência que reconheci como o cheiro de Lily – Ah, sim, Sr. Potter, o cheiro é maravilhoso, de fato... Alguém...? Lily, vá nessa!

-A poção tem um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa, a depender de suas preferências... – Ela explicou respirando fundo.

-Dez pontos... Bem, nós não nos focaremos nessa poção... – Mas eu parei de prestar atenção nele. Cheguei para frente e sussurrei para Lily:

-Sentiu cheiro de quê?

-Isso não te interessa!

Sufoquei uma risada. Ela estava totalmente corada. Cutuquei Holly para ela conseguir respostas. As duas discutiram por uns bons minutos e Holly começou a rir. Sem que Lily visse, anotou num pedaço de papel: _Olha que piada: cheiro de pergaminho, lírios e adivinha! Um cheiro que ela reconheceu estar misturado com um Hugo Boss! Ela te ama e está percebendo! E você?_

Sorri para o bilhete e escrevi de volta: _preciso falar? Grama recém-cortada (Quadribol), madeira (Pontas) e o cheiro de Lily._

Ela sufocou um risinho e Lily a encarou severamente, estendendo a mão, o que era um claro pedido para que Holly entregasse o bilhete. Quando ela não o fez, Lil se virou.

-Sirius, pare de passar bilhetes para Holly! - Ela sibilou. Tive de engolir uma risada com a cara dele...

-Não fui eu! - Ele reclamou e depois me encarou - Sua futura mulher é louca...

-Louca nada... Linda e preocupada com você e com Holly!

Ele revirou os olhos e pegou o bilhete de Holly na minha mesa. Ele leu e riu baixo. Depois, passou o bilhete para Remus e Peter, que me deram palmadinhas nas costas.

-Boa, Pontas! - Eles disseram. Eu rolei os olhos e passei a prestar atenção na aula. Slughorn estava pedindo para que nós pegássemos Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, na mesa dele, e procurássemos informações sobre Cinzácaros. Depois, pediu para, individualmente, fazermos um resumo das dez páginas que falavam sobre essas cobrinhas. Tarefa para casa: pesquisar em livros diferentes outros usos para os ovos congelados e escrever trinta centímetros sobre. Quando a sineta tocou, meus amigos e Lily me rodearam.

-Você correu? - Holly perguntou severa antes de me abraçar.

-Eu não usaria essa palavra... Andar rápido seria a palavra adequada... - Ela me encarou.

-Você correu e não podia, James! Como você vai melhorar assim? Traumatismo craniano é coisa séria!

-Aula também! - Eu disse. Ela e Sirius sufocaram risadas. Saímos da sala e uma garota (acho que do terceiro ano) pediu para sair comigo. Eu olhei para ela, estranhando o assédio e delicadamente disse não, antes de acelerar o passo para a próxima aula.

Sirius e Remus ficaram me pirraçando e eu não podia fazer nada, exceto rir. Na sala, eu fiquei prestando atenção em Lily. Ela não direcionara a palavra para mim e eu iria, com certeza, questionar esse comportamento.

A outra aula voou; nem lembrei do assunto dado. Eu estava ansioso pelo almoço, já que meu café fora somente uma torrada. Me sentei na mesa e Holly empurrou Lily para sentar ao meu lado.

-Tudo bem, Lily? - Perguntei educadamente. Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e deu uma garfada. Esse ato me lembrou da minha fome imensa. Enchi o prato com tudo o que alcancei e vi algumas pessoas olhando impressionadas. Holly sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-Que? Eu tô morrendo de fome! - Expliquei depois de uma garfada particularmente grande. Ela riu baixinho e eu engoli me virando para Lily.

-Você está me evitando. - Não era uma pergunta. Ela arregalou os olhos e depois fez cara de confusa.

-Estou?

-Sim. Você já teria gritado comigo cinco vezes se fosse um dia normal...

-Bem... Acho que fiquei com pena de você, por causa do que aconteceu no sábado...

-Então me diz... Qual foi o cheiro que você sentiu em Poções hoje?

Ela corou e me encarou com os olhos "requintes de crueldade" e eu percebi que era melhor calar a boca e comer. Mas não ia desistir tão cedo, é claro. Nas aulas de tarde, perguntei sobre a poção de dez em minutos em dez minutos e senti a morte cada vez mais perto. Mas a cara dela, a cada vez que eu perguntava era impagável.

Depois do jantar, todos nós fomos para o Salão Comunal, onde as pessoas ainda me parabenizavam pela partida de sábado. Fui no dormitório e peguei uma caixa de Feijõezinhos para dividir com os outros.

-James, sentiu cheiro de quê com a Amortentia? - Remus perguntou relaxado. Iríamos fazer os deveres depois. Sorri para ele e tirei a gravata, colocando a mão na cabeça. Doía um pouquinho.

-Bem... - Eu comecei me sentando no sofá - Reconheci o cheiro de grama... De madeira... E o melhor cheiro do mundo... - Concluí, olhando para Lily. Ouvi Holly suspirar e Lily corou.

-E você, Lil? - Remus continuou.

-Bem... - Se ela estava corada antes, nada se comparava a como ela estava agora - Senti um cheiro de pergaminho... De lírios, é claro... E, hum, eu não identifiquei o terceiro... Mas era alguma coisa relacionada com árvores e florestas... - Olhei para Sirius e nós rimos; ele jogou a cabeça para trás e depois para frente, fazendo algumas meninas suspirarem pelos cabelos lisos e negros dele.

-Qual a graça, Potter? - Lily rosnou para mim - Achou engraçado o cheiro não ter nada a ver com você?

-Pois eu acho engraçado e curioso o porquê de você ter mentido... - Holly interrompeu. Lily a fuzilou com os olhos, porém Holly riu.

-Eu não menti! É verdade!

-Não foi o que você me disse na sala de aula...

-Você entendeu errado.

-Não, não... Tenho certeza que ouvi algo sobre Hugo... - Mas ela se calou quando viu Lily se levantar e olhar para ela.

-Calada! Você entendeu errado! Pare de espalhar essas coisas!

E, raivosa, Lily pegou a mochila e foi para o dormitório. Ouvimos a porta bater forte.

-Holly... Você podia ter aliviado... - Eu disse - Agora ela está revoltada porque sabe que sentiu o meu cheiro misturado com o Hugo Boss e não vai falar comigo durante um tempão! E ainda vai ser pior hoje à noite na ronda...

-Ronda? - Ela me interrompeu - Você não vai para ronda hoje. Lily já sabe disso e concorda. Madame Pomfrey nos mandou uma carta no café dizendo para você descansar hoje à noite.

-Nada disso! Não vou deixar Lily sozinha _de novo_!

-Ah, vai sim, senhor! Você não pode andar tanto!

-Eu vou e acabou a história!

Eles iam começar a falar, mas eu silenciei todos com um feitiço rapidamente desfeito por Sirius. Conjurei, então, um abafador de ouvido que temos em herbologia e comecei a fazer o dever de poções.

Quando Lily desceu, faltavam cinco centímetros para terminar. Assim que a vi, tirei o abafador e guardei na mochila. O Salão já estava vazio, exceto por mim.

-Lil, vai para a ronda?

-Sim...

-Então espera que eu também vou...

-Não, Potter, Madame Pomfrey pediu que não fosse...

-E desde quando eu obedeço a alguma recomendação da Ala depois de ter saído de lá?

-Devia passar... Foi uma queda bem feia, sabe?

-Eu sei, eu meio que senti... - Ela sorriu

-Então faça o que ela pede..:

-E deixar você fazer a ronda sozinha?

-Você fez isso na semana passada...

-Motivo importante. - Ela ergueu a sobrancelhas.

-E sua saúde não é?

-Você é mais. - Eu disse simplesmente depois de sairmos pelo retrato. Vinte minutos de silêncio depois, ela falou:

-Se eu sou mais importante que sua saúde, fico imaginando o porquê de você ter faltado às rondas semana passada... - Fiz uma careta.

-Está com ciúmes? - Brinquei para afastar a pergunta.

-Claro que não, e você sabe disso.

-Hum, tenho minhas dúvidas em relação a isso... Quero dizer... Eu me lembro daquela festa... Você quase matou a Claire...

-Mentira sua! Só achei um desrespeito a forma que você estava beijando-a. Me senti incomodada com a intensidade... E Remus não queria sair de perto...

-Mas Sirius estava fazendo muito pior e você não falou nada...

-Eu nem vi isso.

Se passaram mais dez minutos até que eu sorrisse e a parasse.

-Lily... Você realmente quer saber o porquê de eu não ter vindo para as rondas por quê?

-Ora... - Ela começou a balbuciar - Eu quero saber por que fiquei sobrecarregada...

-Mas você não reclamou de eu não ir hoje...

-Porque eu sei o motivo e acho extremamente válido...

-Mas não tentou me impedir como sempre...

-E você ia me ouvir?

-Não... Mas você desistiu depois da segunda, e normalmente insiste até a décima...

-Ora, eu...

-Lily, você sentiu minha falta? – Perguntei incrédulo. Essa possibilidade era tão irreal que eu nem a cogitara antes.

-Claro que não, Potter. Eu _nunca_ sentiria sua falta! – Ela disse arfando – Acho que você teve uma concussão, não está pensando racionalmente...

-Eu nunca estivesse mais lúcido na minha vida. Por isso você ficou tão chateada. Por isso quis saber tanto o motivo de eu ter faltado, para saber o que era mais importante que você. Por isso me salvou tão rápido no sábado, pois percebeu que sentia minha falta... – Me aproximei dela _de novo_, chegando perto do seu pescoço – Você sente algo por mim? – Sussurrei. Ela arfou.

-Sinto...

-O quê? – Perguntei urgentemente. Passei meu nariz pela sua orelha; ela iria admitir que me amava agora! Ela falaria 'eu te amo' e eu a beijaria imediatamente e aí...

-Sinto ódio, desprezo e nojo! Se afaste de mim agora! – Eu suspirei e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. Ela esfregou o local com força tentando limpar.

-Um dia, Lily, você pedirá para que eu continue... E quando esse dia chegar...

-Eu sei que dia vai ser esse! – Ela exclamou.

-Qual?

-Trinta e um de fevereiro. Agora cale a boca e continue a fazer a ronda.

Ri da piada dela e continuei a andar ao seu lado. Alguns minutos depois, Ranhoso apareceu.

-Snape... – Eu rosnei, levando minha mão imediatamente ao bolso onde estava guardada minha varinha. Lily me encarou severamente, mas não recolhi a mão – O que faz aqui?

-Como está sua cabeça, Potter? – Ele sibilou sorrindo e sacando a varinha – E as costas? Estão doendo? E o bracinho? Tá dodói? – Rosnei novamente e ele riu.

-Tudo perfeito, já que Lily me atendeu rapidamente e curou todos os danos causados por seu feitiço... Eu devo minha vida a ela... – Respondi simplesmente, sacando minha varinha também. Lily colocou a mão no meu braço, pedindo claramente que eu o abaixasse. Com muita dificuldade o fiz.

-Olha só... Nem se beijaram ainda e ela já te controla... – Snape caçoou. Eu estava tremendo de raiva.

-Quem disse? – Sibilei.

-O quê?

-Que nós não nos beijamos? – Perguntei. Cruzei os braços, observando como seu rosto mudava de cor e seus olhos se arregalavam. Lily me deu um leve tapa na cabeça e eu gemi baixinho, de uma forma que só ela ouviu. Ela sussurrou "desculpe" e bateu no ombro. Não segurei a risada. Ranhoso ainda nos encarava, com uma cara de traído. Não entendi essa expressão facial dele.

-Lily...? – Ele disse – Isso é verdade? – Ele sussurrou para ela. Lil encarou o chão e não respondeu e eu sorri ainda mais satisfeito. Otário.

-Bem... Vinte pontos a menos para a Sonserina por você andar tão tarde, Snape. Boa noite. Temos de continuar a ronda... – Falei sorridente e puxei Lily para longe. Lancei um feitiço escudo às nossas costas. Snape era cruel e traidor. Não podia confiar nele de jeito algum. Quando Snape não podia mais nos ouvir, me virei para Lily.

-Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! – Pedi. Ela me olhou com raiva.

-Devia pedir mesmo! Qual a parte do "ninguém precisa saber" você não entendeu?

-A parte do "ninguém"! – Exclamei sorrindo – Além do mais, eu não estava falando desse beijo, estava falando daquele das férias!

-Você realmente precisava espalhar aquilo?

-Naquele momento, sim...

-Você é ridículo, Potter!

Passamos mais um tempo em silêncio e tudo parecia tranquilo, portanto voltamos para a Torre. Prendi um aviso no quadro dizendo que os treinos de Quadribol seriam suspensos por uma semana, por recomendações de Madame Pomfrey. Foi aí que vi o aviso do primeiro passeio em Hogsmead. Seria daqui a dois fins de semana.

-Boa noite, Lily... – Eu disse, pegando minhas coisas e subindo.

-Já disse que é Evans! – Ela respondeu mal humorada. E bem... Ela tinha razão. Amanhã, a essa hora, todos estariam sabendo que eu a beijara. Gemi ao deitar na cama, de roupa e tudo.

-Que foi? – Sirius perguntou. Ele estava com o Mapa do Maroto na mão – Sim, eu estava te vigiando. Você é maluco de dar as costas para Ranhoso? Ele já não provou ser capaz de te enfeitiçar?

-Eu estava com um feitiço escudo...

-Ah... Mas o que houve lá?

-Ele me caçoou por causa de sábado e eu disse que estava bem graças à Lily, que cuidara de mim...

-Boa! E aí?

-Ele tinha sacado a varinha, portanto fiz o mesmo, certo? Aí Lil pediu para abaixá-la e eu o fiz. Snape disse que nem tínhamos nos beijado e ela já me controlava e aí eu fiquei furioso.

-Mas é verdade! – Ele disse rindo.

-Mas ele não precisa saber disso! E aí eu disse que tínhamos nos beijado e, depois, Lily ficou super chateada e com razão, já que Ranhoso vai espalhar pela escola e ela não queria isso, e aí eu emendei dizendo que eu tinha falado que era o beijo da festa e as coisas vão ficar ruins para mim também, já que ela vai dizer que eu a agarrei e que ela não queria e que me deu um soco... e aí eu vou ficar parecendo um idiota, de novo, depois de mais um fora dela...! – Eu comecei a balbuciar e Sirius me encarou boquiaberto. Quando acabei de falar, ele pegou um travesseiro e colocou na frente do rosto, com certeza impedindo sua gargalha de se propagar.

-Você está ficando maluco, cara, sério mesmo... – Ele me disse – Ela vai falar tudo isso, e você ficar parecendo um idiota... Aí você só precisa espalhar a história da Amortentia e fica tudo certo...!

-Eu não vou espalhar a história da Amortentia! Tá doido?

-Verdade, ela te mataria...

-Isso é o de menos! Ela se sentiria péssima! Você viu como ela reagiu com Holly...

-Então espalhe a história do perfume...

-É a mesma coisa, seu esperto.

-Então eu espalharei! – Parei de chofre.

-Não! Não faça isso, Sirius, por favor, eu te imploro! – Ele parecia divertido com meu desespero.

-O que acontecesse se eu falar?

-_Eu_ não poderei fazer nada, mas _Lily_, por outro lado... – Ele fez uma careta.

-Certo, me convenceu. Mas que isso vai se espalhar um dia pela escola...

-O quê?

-A coisa do cheiro da Amortentia.

-Só vai se espalhar se Lily quiser que se espalhe, certo?

-Tá, tá...

Eu me troquei e guardei o Mapa, já apagado, na mochila, junto com a capa. Amanhã eu iria espionar Lily. Quando deitei na cama, Sirius ainda não dormira.

-Tem algo planejado para Hogsmead? – Ele perguntou.

-Provavelmente iremos ajudar na proteção... Sabe, a coisa da Ordem... Pelo menos eu e Lily iremos... Dumbledore já nos avisou.

-Nem um segundinho de folga?

-Deve ter, né? Na hora de almoçar... Portanto façam Holly ir almoçar conosco.

-Pode deixar. Boa noite, Pontas.

-Boa noite, Almofadinhas.

O dia seguinte estava fazendo mais frio, mas nada demais. Já estávamos acostumados. Fui "levemente" acordado por Sirius com um travesseiro no rosto.

-Seu filho da... – Eu ia começar a xingar as piores coisas que conseguiria pensar, mas aí eu vi McGonagall parada na porta do dormitório me encarando. Coloquei os óculos e me sentei reto na cama – Ah, olá, professora. Desculpe, é que...

-O Sr. Black não foi muito delicado, eu percebi. Mas eu vim apenas para avisar-lhes que em Hogsmead vocês farão sua primeira missão pela Ordem... Coisa simples, uma pequena patrulha por Hogsmead... Você, Potter, e a Srtª Evans ficarão mais atentos a isso que os outros. Têm a desculpa de serem Monitores-Chefe.

-Sim, senhora.

-Darei quarenta minutos para vocês comerem e aproveitarem o passeio. Nesse tempo, os outros três irão tomar conta das coisas. Avise a Srtª Evans isso para mim, sim?

-Pode deixar, professora.

-E Potter...? – Ela me chamou.

-Sim?

-Excelente partida no sábado, de fato, excelente... – McGonagall disse sorrindo. Sorri de volta para ela.

-Obrigado, professora. Creio que a senhora quer aquela taça lá de novo, não?

-E como! Trabalhe duro, sim?

-Com certeza.

-Mas não esqueça de estudar, James. – Ela me alertou. Fiz uma cara de surpreso pelo uso do nome, mas assenti e ela saiu. Levantei da cama e terminei de xingar Sirius.

-Concordo com tudo o que você disse sobre minha mãe... – Ele me respondeu sorrindo – Mas quero saber se você entende o que isso significa.

-Claro que entendo! Um dia _inteiro_ com Lily e ela não pode recusar...

Ele sorriu e me deu tapinhas nas costas. Eu o empurrei na cama, peguei minha toalha e fui para o banheiro, trancando a porta e rindo dos gritos dele. Quando terminei de me arrumar, saí assoviando do banheiro, só para irritá-lo. Deu certo.

-Hum... Por que parece que Sirius quer te matar? – Remus perguntou quando ele entrou no dormitório. Sorri para ele.

-Talvez eu tenha irritado-o um pouco... – Expliquei. Peter apareceu também, seguido por Paul.

-James, espalharam uma história _muito_ louca por aí...

-Qual foi, Paul?

-Disseram que você e Lily se encontraram com Snape ontem à noite na ronda e que você disse que a ele que você e ela tinham se beijado... – Eu gemi. Já tinha se espalhado? – Isso é verdade?

-O pior é que é... Daqui a pouco você ouvirá que eu sou um fracote que levou um soco de uma garota...

-E que sangrou por isso, não esqueça! – Sirius completou.

-Ainda tem isso... Mas a culpa é minha; quem mandou perder a cabeça...? Bem, lá vou eu para as fofocas... – Suspirei e saí do Dormitório. Holly me encontrou e me fez a mesma pergunta. Respondi a mesma coisa.

-Mas James... Isso não é tão ruim...

-Como não é?

-Lily me disse que iria espalhar que tinha te socado de volta, mas que estava com medo de você falar da Amortentia... – Ela explicou enquanto saíamos pelo retrato – E como eu te conheço, sei que não o fará...

-Exatamente! – Por que Lily pensara isso de mim? Eu já não esclarecera que ela era a coisa mais importante do mundo?

-E acho isso totalmente lindo e fofo de sua parte e farei Lily ver a beleza desse gesto. Isso limparia sua imagem com a escola, e todos saberiam que, talvez, ela sente algo por você.

-Mas a única pessoa que precisa saber disso é ela! – Exclamei exasperado. Será que essas pessoas não entendem?

-Eu sei, James, mas... – Ela foi interrompida por um Sonserino.

-Como vai a boca, Potter? Quer que outra garotinha te soque?

-Não, obrigado. Só Lily tem esse direito... – Respondi secamente. Eu estava totalmente infeliz. Todos apontavam para mim e riam. Me joguei na mesa da Grifinória, sem nem me importar em guardar um lugar para Sirius e ouvi Lily gargalhando. Ela, pelo menos, estava feliz com isso.

O resto do dia foi a mesma coisa. Nas aulas, ajudei discretamente Remus a anotar as coisas que os professores falavam e pude perceber que Lily estranhava isso. Mas a cada vez que ela olhava para mim, eu sorria como sempre e via a confusão nos seus olhos.

As aulas foram, de novo, um saco. Depois do jantar, Lily desaparecera, sorrindo. Ouvi mais algumas pessoas perguntando do soco e respondi sempre a mesma coisa. Quando terminei de comer, saí da mesa imediatamente, sem esperar por ninguém.

Quando saí do Salão Principal, tirei a Capa da mochila e me cobri com ela rapidamente, antes que alguém visse. Tirei o Mapa também.

-Juro Solenemente Que Não Vou Fazer Nada de Bom! – Sussurrei apontando para o pedaço velho de pergaminho. Procurei pelos pontinhos que indicariam a localização de Lily e, depois de sussurrar "Malfeito Feito", saí correndo para lá. Quando cheguei onde ela estava, vi um grupo de meninas da Grifinória do quinto ano se preparando para abordá-la.

-Evans! – Uma delas chamou.

-Sim? – Lily perguntou confusa.

-Nós soubemos que James tentou te beijar!

-E...?

-Isso é verdade? – Lily suspirou para a pergunta.

-Sim.

-Quando?

-Nas férias, ele me achou e me agarrou.

-E você o beijou de volta, Evans?

-Hum... Claro que não.

-Acho bom... E depois? – Ela perguntou para Lily, que ficava cada vez mais confusa.

-Eu dei um soco nele e aí ele começou a sangrar e foi para longe de mim... – Ela concluiu sorrindo maldosa para as expressões horrorizadas no rosto daquelas meninas. Lily não devia fazer isto; ela estava destruindo a fantasia de um heroi – Ainda bem... Cuidado que ele sangra muito fácil... – Ela concluiu gargalhando. As garotinhas saíram enfurecidas e falando baixo. Eu estava escondido na esquina do corredor e baixei a cabeça, triste. Então ouvi a gargalhada dela e eu sorri involuntariamente, sem erguer a cabeça. De repente, ela se esbarrou em mim.

-AI! – Ela gritou enquanto ia direto para o chão. Ainda envolto pela Capa, segurei seu braço para impedir a sua queda – Quem é você? Mostre-se! – Mas nessa hora, a Capa caiu e ela arfou.

-Er... Oi? – Cumprimentei-a incerto. Recolhi depressa a Capa, mas não deu tempo de esconder.

-Potter, isso é uma capa da Invisibilidade? – Ela perguntou olhando o tecido prateado na minha mão intensamente.

-Hum... Sim.

-Onde você conseguiu uma? – Ela sussurrou.

-Está na minha família há gerações... O primeiro dono dela foi Ignotus Peverell... Ou algo assim... Meu pai é que sabe a história... – Respondi dando de ombros – Quer ver? – Perguntei entregando a Capa para ela. Ela pegou o objeto com os olhos brilhando.

-Parece ter sido feita de...

-Fios de água. É, todos dizem isso...

-Todos? Mais alguém sabe da existência disso?

-Claro que sim! Meu pai, minha mãe... – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Além deles, Potter.

-Os Marotos. A Capa é praticamente nossa.

-Ah... Isso explica _muita_ coisa! – Ela disse, me devolvendo a Capa. Guardei-a rapidamente na mochila. Sorri para ela.

-Sim, explica. Esse era um segredo Maroto, mas agora que vocês sabem...

-Vocês?

-Sim, Holly e você.

-Holly _sabe_? – Ela arfou. Continuamos a andar.

-Sim, ela descobriu no quinto ano.

-E ela nunca me disse?

-Lily, você vai contar para alguém? – Perguntei preocupado pela primeira vez. Eu esperava que ela mantivesse segredo.

-Não, claro que não... Quero dizer, é um segredo Maroto, ou qualquer coisa assim...

-Foi por isso que ela não contou... Ainda mais que naquela época você odiava três marotos... Agora você só odeia um, portanto acho seguro falar...

Ela olhou para os pés.

-Então, Lily... As pessoas te importunaram muito pelo que falei ontem para Ran... Snape? – Ela sorriu.

-Bastante... E você?

-Sim. Perguntavam a todo o momento se eu queria que me batessem... – Respondi sorrindo também.

-E... – Ela parecia confusa – Você disse o quê?

-Que isso era um privilégio seu... – Respondi. Ela gargalhou e eu sorri imediatamente com o som.

-Por que diabos você está feliz com isso? Era para você estar chateado pela sua reputação indo água a baixo! – Revirei os olhos e a encarei. Ela sustentou o olhar.

-Lils, se você estiver feliz, _eu_ estarei feliz. Só de ouvir o som da sua risada, meu dia está feito. Se você está triste, entretanto... – Pus intensidade no olhar – então meu dia desmorona. Eu dependo de você para ser feliz, Lil.

Ela me encarou sem palavras e corou. Sorri novamente para ela.

-Agora não fique envergonhada porque eu me declarei para você de novo, certo? – Pedi quando voltamos a andar. Poucos milésimos de segundos depois, Holly apareceu.

-Oi, vocês dois! Aonde estavam? Por que Lily está vermelha...? – Ela ofegou – Você conseguiu, James?

-Quê? Não, Holly! Eu vim, hum, espionar Lily e ela descobriu sobre a Capa...

-Já não era sem tempo! – Sorri.

-Enfim, depois eu me declarei de novo... Acho que esse é o motivo da vermelhidão...

Holly se meteu entre nós dois e passou o braço por nossos ombros.

-Vocês são tão fofinhos juntos!

-Nós, hum, _não_ estamos juntos – Lily se apressou a dizer.

-Ainda... – Sussurrei. Holly gargalhou.

-É assim que se fala, James! Nada de desistir!

-Quem disse que eu ia? – Perguntei piscando – Por falar nisso, Lil, você tem um encontro marcado comigo no próximo passeio de Hogsmead...

-Er... não, eu não tenho. – Ela disse me olhando como se me chamasse de maluco.

-Desculpe, me expressei mal. Aposto com você que você passará o dia do passeio para Hogsmead comigo.

-Não, não passarei.

-Aposto um abraço que você passará.

-Apostado.

-Ah, Lily, Minerva disse que nós dois faríamos a ronda de Hogsmead juntos, para a Ordem, porque nós somos Monitores-Chefe – Eu disse, sorrindo para ela. Holly gargalhou muito alto e se separou de mim e de Lil. Minha Ruivinha, por outro lado, por encarou raivosa. Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos e folguei a gravata.

-Lily, você me deve um abraço.

-Não vale! Isso é... trapaça!

-Trapaça? Nunca! Isso foi só uma tática.

-Uma tática muito suja!

-Uma tática. Que horas vai me dar o abraço? Agora ou depois?

-Depois – Ela rosnou. Olhei-a nos olhos.

-Eu já disse que você fica absurdamente linda quando está com raiva de mim?

-Já! – Ela rosnou de novo – E vê se para de encher o saco!

Ri dela. Eu só falara a verdade.

O resto da semana se passou tranquilo. Foi, na verdade, um alívio chegar no sábado, pois eu podia voar novamente.

Quando voltei do treino, melado de lama, às uma da tarde, encontrei Lily ajudando Paul num dever de Minerva; nós havíamos começado a aprender transfiguração humana e esse era o assunto, a julgar pelo cabelo dela.

-Muito bom, embora eu prefira meu cabelo castanho e não loiro... - Ela elogiou sorrindo. Paul riu e fiz um aceno com a varinha e fez o que ela pediu.

-Hum... Linda. Mas eu prefiro ele... - Eu disse, tirando minha varinha e apontando para ela. O tom ruivo retornou ao cabelo e eu sorri - ...assim.

-Quem quer saber? - Ela rosnou.

-Ouch, Lil, eu só estou dando uma opinião...

-É melhor você entrar e tomar banho logo, Potter, Filch está uma fera em relação à sujeira e eu não quero terminar aqueles relatórios sozinha...

-Ah, tá... Lil, você poderia me ajudar com as coisas do teclado mais tarde? Tem um tempinho que eu não toco...

-Tudo bem... Traga Holly, o teclado e as partituras... Estarei na árvore...

-Já eu volto!

Fui tomar banho rapidamente e quando saí, Holly estava conversando com Sirius no Dormitório.

-Madame Pomfrey já liberou? - Ela perguntou. Revirei os olhos.

-Claro que já.

-E vai fazer o quê?

-Tocar teclado - Eu disse simplesmente e peguei o instrumento - E você vem junto.

-Eu vou? - Ela perguntou confusa.

-Vai.

-Mas aqui está tão bom...!

-Lá também... Eu melhorei um pouco...

-Como?

-Eu treinei mais...

A verdade era que eu estava tocando durante a noite os dois instrumentos. Descobrira uma banda trouxa excelente para tocar violão, chamada Coldplay. Algumas músicas ficavam boas no teclado também, e eu sabia tocar boa parte delas.

-Então tá... - Ela disse suspirando - Mas só se você me carregar! - Foi a minha vez de suspirar. Me aproximei da cama onde ela estava e me virei de costas.

-Sobe! - Eu ordenei. Ela gargalhou e se jogou - Tchau, Almofadinhas!

Ele riu e disse tchau, deitando na cama. Segui até os jardins com Holly nas costas e o teclado nas mãos.

-Você não cansa não? - Ela perguntou quando eu desci os degraus da frente da escola.

-Eu não. Eu corro muito...

-Ah, ali está Lily! - Ela exclamou apontando para a árvore à beira do lago - Ah, ela vai _morrer_ de ciúmes!

-Por quê?

-Sinceramente, James...! - Ela murmurou. Apressei o passo até Lil e pude ver, quando ela nos avistou, seus olhos se estreitando para nós dois.

-Oi, Lils - Eu disse - Pode descer do cavalinho de carga, Holly, nós chegamos - Ela riu e me deu um beijo na bochecha agradecendo. Lily olhou sem emoções para a cena.

-Vocês estão juntos? - Ela perguntou olhando para as mãos. Não pude olhá-la nos olhos para saber o que aquela pergunta significava. Estaria ela com ciúmes ou só curiosa?

-E se estivermos? - Holly desafiou. Ergui uma sobrancelha para ela. O que ela queria dizer com isso?

-Seria... muito bom... para vocês... - Lily conseguiu falar. Ela olhava para a grama agora.

-Eu também acho... - Holly continuou, se pendurando em mim. Estranhei o comportamento dela - Afinal, quem ele ama não dá a menor atenção a ele...

-Exato... É por isso que eu acho... bom... Quero dizer... - Lily disse, ainda sem erguer os olhos - Se vocês estão felizes, né? - Abri a boca para falar, mas Holly me beliscou para que eu ficasse calado.

-Lil, você está com ciúmes? - Lily nos encarou pela primeira vez; a cena devia ser estranha: Holly se pendurava em mim e sorria presunçosa, enquanto eu estava de braços cruzados, com uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto. Então ela se aprumou, colocou os cabelos atrás das orelhas e se levantou de onde estava sentada.

-Holly, eu nunca senti, nunca sinto e nunca sentirei ciúmes dele! - Lil disse.

-Ah...! - Eu exclamei quando entendi que Holly fizera aquilo para saber se Lily ficaria ou não com ciúmes. As duas riram de minha demora. Esbocei um sorriso - A culpa não é minha se ela faz um plano mirabolante e não me diz! - Retruquei.

O resto da semana se passou tranquila. Eu e Lily terminamos todos os relatórios em tempo e Dumbledore me parabenizou pelo trabalho. Abri um sorriso torto, tentando não parecer muito orgulhoso. É claro que eu falhei miseravelmente. Na saída da sala, ele nos lembrou da nossa tarefa de sábado. Sorri acenando e disse 'pode deixar, Albus'. Ele riu e disse para voltarmos para o Salão.

Durante essa semana, me empenhei em gravar as notas e a letra de uma música. Foi tocando violão, na sexta à meia-noite, que Holly me encontrou. Quando terminei de tocar a música que eu escolhera sem olhar nada, sorri para mim mesmo.

-Bravo, senhor! - Me assustei ao ouvir a voz conhecida.

-Ah, valeu, Holly... - Eu disse, sentindo meu rosto avermelhar. Ela riu.

-James Potter está envergonhado? Meu Merlin, cadê Lily para ver isso? - Corei mais e olhei para o violão - Essa música é linda...

-É, essa banda faz umas letras lindas...

-É dedicada para alguém por você? - Ela perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Sorri.

-Se eu tiver a oportunidade... - Ela sorriu de novo.

-Você é muito fofinho!

-Obrigado, Holly.

-Sério... Aproveite o dia de amanhã... será uma chance ótima de conquistá-la.

-Eu sei... - Eu disse exasperado - E eu estou ficando apreensivo, já que esse é o último ano aqui, minha última chance e eu não fiz progressos! Ela...

-Te ama! - Holly me interrompeu sentando-se ao meu lado e pegando minha mão. Senti seus olhos me encarando, mas olhei para o violão - James, ela te ama! Ela só não sabe ainda!

-Qual a grande diferença? - Ela rolou os olhos.

-Ela vai descobrir, um dia...

-Mas e se for tarde demais?

-Você está dizendo que um dia deixará de amá-la?

-Não, nunca! Mas ela pode descobrir muito tarde e não querer voltar; você sabe como ela é teimosa - Expliquei sorrindo.

-Sim, ela é teimosa, mas também é decidida e emotiva; quando ela perceber, te procurará, não importa a idade ou a situação. Lily não é garota de deixar sentimentos a machucar muito tempo. - Olhei para ela desesperado.

-Ela já está machucada, não é?

-Entenda, James, ultimamente você tem feito coisas que são muito românticas, coisas que a fazem pensar que talvez você não seja tão ruim. E isso vai contra tudo o que ela pensava de você desde os onze anos! É um processo doloroso e vai demorar, mas quando ela entender... - Holly sorriu - Pergunte a Paul se não vale à pena...!

No sábado de manhã, acordei muito cedo. Quando olhei para o relógio, eram sete e meia. Tentei voltar a dormir, mas o sono já foi embora quando me lembrei do que me esperava mais tarde.

Levantei sem fazer barulho e fui tomar banho. Depois, escolhi roupas especiais: uma bermuda jeans e uma camisa polo verde. Não parecia ter nada de diferente, mas Holly e Mia haviam me falado que Lily ama polos.

Passei meu perfume Hugo Boss, o que Lily gostara do cheiro, e desci para o Salão Comunal para pegar meu violão. Eu esquecera lá. Quando desci, assoviando, tinha uma pessoa sentada na poltrona. Me aproximei do seu ouvido.

-Bom dia, Lírio! - Sussurrei. Hum, ela estava usando Lily Essence! Ela deu um pulo, assustado e eu e afastei, sorrindo.

-Potter, que di... – Ela começou, mas quando olhou para mim, arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Limpou a garganta - Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

-Te dando 'bom-dia'? - Perguntei revirando os olhos, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-Você sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Não, mas quando eu vi, resolvi ser educado.

-Ah.

-Na verdade, eu vim pegar meu violão... Eu estava...

-Treinando ontem à noite, Holly me contou...

-Isso... Ela, hum, te falou sobre o que, er, conversamos? - Perguntei coçando a parte de trás da minha cabeça. Ela fez uma cara curiosa.

-Não, por quê?

-Nós, hum, falamos umas coisas que, er, não seria bom para mim se você soubesse...

-Por quê? - Ela pressionou.

-Não era nada sobre garotas, ou Ranhoso... Só sobre como eu me sinto... - Expliquei baixando o rosto. Peguei o violão, guardei-o na capa e subi para guardá-lo no Dormitório. Quando voltei, senti o olhar de Lily me escanear e fiz o mesmo.

Ela estava com uma calça jeans colada e uma polo amarela.

-Você está mais linda que normalmente... - Elogiei. Ela corou.

-Obrigada, Potter. Não posso, porém, dizer o mesmo de você... – Sorri para ela galanteador e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-Eu sei que você me acha lindo de qualquer jeito, Ruivinha! Não que eu não te ache também, você é a mais linda de todas!

-São muitas, não? – Ela perguntou. Senti o tom de reprovação na sua voz. Revirei os olhos.

-Não, Lily, querida. Apesar de te amar e ser fiel a você, eu tenho olhos, e normalmente os uso para comparar as outras com você... Não preciso nem dizer quem ganha, certo? - Ela revirou os olhos. - Você gosta quando eu te elogio? - Perguntei sorrindo. Ela cruzou os braços.

-Não.

-Qual mulher não gosta de um elogio?

-A questão não é o elogio, e sim de quem ele vem...

-É por isso que ela ama quando você o faz... - Sirius disse. Olhei para trás. Ele ainda estava de pijamas – Bom dia, casal! - Ele continuou. Lily o fuzilou com os olhos.

-Não somos um casal! - Ela retorquiu - E nunca seremos!

-Do mesmo jeito que você disse que nunca o beijara?

-Não! Six, é um absurdo... - Mas Sirius a interrompeu.

-Abcego e abmudo? - Eu não consegui falar nada; tive de me concentrar para não cair no chão de tanto rir. Lil não estava em melhor situação. Só podia ser Sirius para falar isso!

-Enfim - Ele continuou - Vocês passarão o dia todo juntos... O que farão?

-O que precisamos fazer, Almofadinhas... - Respondi antes que Lily pudesse se irritar - Iremos garantir a segurança dos alunos...

-Ah... Você esqueceu... - Ele me disse, jogando o meu distintivo - disso - Gemi.

-Preciso colocar?

-Qual o problema? - Lily perguntou, prendendo o dela. Corei e murmurei o motivo - Quê? - Murmurei de novo, mas dessa vez Sirius ouviu e gargalhou. Corei um pouco mais.

-Ele está... ele não quer... _furar _a camisa! - Senti meu rosto ficar tão vermelho quanto o cabelo de Lily. Ela me olhou rindo e gargalhou também. Passei a mão nos cabelos e prendi o distintivo.

-Essa camisa foi um presente de aniversário e eu gosto de polos... - Murmurei tentando me justificar.

-Nunca imaginei você vaidoso, Potter... - Lily disse quando parou de rir, me olhando intrigada.

-Já disse que você não me conhece totalmente... - Abri meu melhor sorriso - Mas pode conhecer se quiser... - Terminei piscando o olho. Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negação e me deu as costas, sentando-se novamente no sofá e puxando um livro. Me desdobrei para descobrir o título: Macbeth.

-Esse é muito bom, mas tenho de dizer que prefiro Romeu e Julieta... - Comentei me sentando ao seu lado. Ela arregalou os olhos para mim.

-Você conhece Shakespeare?

-Já falei que gosto de ler...

-Sim... Mas... _Shakespeare_? - Ela arfou. Ouvi Sirius soltar um muxoxo.

-Acho seus sonetos fantásticos... - Lily me olhou impressionada.

-Você... leu?

-Todos os livros no primeiro ano e os sonetos no segundo. Acho as rimas dele... simplesmente envolventes.

Vi seus olhos brilharem e sorri. Ela concordou e começamos a conversar sobre livros trouxas. Passara-se uma hora quando percebi meus amigos reunidos, na porta do Dormitório masculino, olhando para nós e comentando em sussurros.

-Eles estão _conversando_? - Paul perguntou

-É mais que isso... Lily está sentada perto dele há uma hora e ainda não o matou... - Sirius colocou - Isso é inédito!

-Mas o que diabos é um soneto? - Peter questionou. Eles não conseguiram segurar o riso e Lil se virou para olhar. Eu fiz o mesmo, mas havia curiosidade no seu rosto - no meu, frustração.

Ela acenou para eles, chamando-os e pude ver, no rosto de cada um deles um pedido de desculpa. Fechei os olhos e sorri. Quando Lily se virou, eu já estava com a mesma expressão de antes da interrupção.

-Vocês estavam conversando sobre o quê? - Holly perguntou, sentando ao meu lado. Lily sorriu.

-Sobre livros.

-Sobre... livros?

-Sim, Potter conhece uma enorme variedade de livros, trouxas e bruxos! - Ela explicou com os olhos brilhando. Sorri.

-Já disse que tenho uma biblioteca lá em casa... É só dizer o nome do livro...

-Ah, eu... eu não posso... Quero dizer, não sou sua amiga ou... ou outra coisa...

-Porque você não quer...

-Que seja... Eu não poderia fazer isso... - Ela disse enquanto todos nós saíamos pelo Retrato - Não me sentiria bem... Seria...

-Lily, você...

-Pontas - Remus disse - Ela se sentiria mal.

-Ah... - Olhei para ela. Lil estava olhando para o chão, evitando me encarar. Nos sentamos na mesa do café e havia o som comum de conversas, só que mais animadas por causa do passeio.

O café estava maravilhoso; Sirius estava divertindo a todos. Eu ria dele também, mas chegou uma hora que meus olhos encararam Holly e ela sorriu para mim. O mesmo sorriso da noite anterior.

-Paul... - Eu chamei sorrindo maliciosamente. Todos olharam para mim. Olhei de esgoela para Lily - Vale à pena? - Holly gargalhou e sussurrou no ouvido dele. Ele riu.

-Você nem imagina... - Ele disse, olhando rapidamente para Lil, que limpou a garganta indignada.

-Com licença? Posso saber sobre o que vocês estão falando? - Ela perguntou limpando a boca com um guardanapo. A expressão dela estava ótima.

-Sobre aprender Feitiços com você, Ruiva - Respondi seriamente, colocando um pedaço de salsicha frita na boca. Tomei o cuidado de não encará-la. Ela podia ler meus olhos também.

-Potter?

-Sim? - Respondi ainda sem olhá-la.

-Potter, olhe para mim.

Eu não pude deixar de obedecer uma ordem direta dela e olhei para os seus olhos. Tentei a todo custo esconder a verdade dos meus olhos. Eu já sabia que falharia.

-Agora conta a verdade.

-Hum... Certeza que quer saber? - Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Quão ruim isso seria para mim?

-Você não aguentaria me encarar por uma semana...

-Então fala.

-Holly e Paul estariam na mesma situação.

-Ah... então, hum, não precisa falar...

Nós três suspiramos aliviados. Falar o que era para Lily nos renderia torturas.

Quando entramos em Hogsmead, eu e Lily fomos nos encontrar com a Ordem. Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando vi que quem iria nos orientar.

-Pai... Mãe... - Gemi derrotado. Eles sorriram satisfeitos com o meu desagrado – Bom dia.

-Eu sabia que você ficaria triste, mas não sabia que seria tanto!

-Muito engraçado, pai - Eu disse ironicamente enquanto eu o abraçava - Realmente cômico!

-Tudo bem? - Ele perguntou sorrindo. Retribuí o sorriso.

-Tudo ótimo, e você?

-Também... - Enquanto conversávamos, vi Lily falando com minha mãe.

-Manhê, não enche o saco dela, ok?

-Ela não está! - Lily disse - Sua mãe é legal!

-Anham, sei... finjo que acredito - Eu disse desconfiado. Ela rolou os olhos e minha mãe colocou as mãos na cintura, como se fosse uma xícara. Não segurei o sorriso.

-James Potter, você está dizendo que sou uma chata?

-Claro que não, mãe! - Ela cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos. Esse gesto me lembrou Lily e a frequencia de vezes que ela fazia isso. Sorri ainda mais. - Só estou dizendo que, às vezes, você age como uma... Bem raramente... - Tentei explicar. Suspirei, me aproximei dela e a abracei.

-Você acha que vai me conquistar com um abraço?

-Claro que não! - Dei um beijo na sua bochecha - E agora?

-Não!

-Por favor, eu te amo? - Arrisquei. Nós ainda estávamos abraçados, mas sabia que ela rolara os olhos.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem...

Eles nos explicaram o que deveríamos fazer exatamente na patrulha e caso tivesse algum Comensal.

-Nos avisem, certo? - Meu pai pediu - Disparem fogos vermelhos, ou mandem um patrono... Só duelem se for extremamente necessário, entendeu, James?

-Tá, tá... - Ele hesitou.

-Filho, eu sei que você duela muito bem, mas isso não é treinamento. Os Comensais tentarão te matar. E... nós não suportaríamos te perder, James. Por favor, seja cuidadoso.

-Tá, bom, pai...

-Não se preocupe, Sr. Potter, não deixarei que ele faça nada irresponsável. – Nós três olhamos para Lil.

-Obrigado, Lily. Veja se você consegue colocar juízo na cabeça desse menino, porque eu já tentei demais...

-Pode deixar. Última coisa... que horas será o almoço?

-De uma hora às uma e quarenta. Sirius, Remus e Peter virão substituí-los.

-E vocês? – Perguntei. Minha mãe sorriu com a minha preocupação.

-Não se preocupe, James, somos treinados para isso, sabe?

-Tudo bem... Já vamos, então. Até mais tarde... - Eu disse.

-Tchau, filho! Tchau, Lily! - Minha mãe disse. Sorri e acenei. Caminhamos um pouco em silêncio. Esperei chegarmos em um lugar onde não pudéssemos ser escutados.

-Então... Você se importa comigo? - Perguntei para Lily.

-Anh?

-Você disse que não me deixaria fazer nada irresponsável... Se importa se eu fizer?

-Existem vários motivos para eu o impedir.

-Por exemplo?

-Bem... seus pais estavam preocupadíssimos, devo acrescentar que com razão, e eles são legais. Além do mais, se você sair azarando Comensais, eu me darei mal. E... presenciar a morte de alguém... não seria legal...

-De fato, não é agradável.

-Você já...?

-Sim. As de meu avós paternos.

-Nossa... eu... sinto muito.

-Tudo bem. Já foi há um tempo... Eu tinha sete anos.

-Ah... – E ficou calada. Sorri.

-Lily, não precisa sentir luto. Isso tem quase onze anos.

-Mas...

-Não precisa se preocupar. Já superei.

-E seu pai...?

-Ele está bem.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns vinte minutos, caminhando. Mas era um silêncio agradável e só de sentir que ela estava perto de mim era o suficiente para fazer meu dia valer à pena.

-Potter?

-Hum?

-Você sabe fazer um patrono?

-Sim.

-Corpóreo?

-Sim.

-Uau.

Depois retomamos a conversa sobre os livros trouxas e eu falei sobre alguns bruxos – parecia ridícula, para mim, a ideia de uma leitora como a Lily não saber o que eram os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo. Aí estava um bom livro para dar para ela.

Apesar de conversarmos, eu estava totalmente ligado no que acontecia ao redor. Eu era bastante observador, qualidade que anos de Quadribol me forneceram. Pude ver que Lily também estava focada nas duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Quando meu relógio deu uma hora, fomos para o povoado comer. Encontramos Remus, Sirius e Peter indo tomar nosso lugar e entramos no Três Vassouras, onde Holly guardara uma mesa para nós.

-Estão com fome? – Ela perguntou.

-Sim – Respondemos em uníssimo. Pedi três cervejas amanteigadas para nós e quando chegaram ergui a minha.

-Pelo último ano! – Elas brindaram comigo e bebemos. Pedi nosso almoço e briguei com as duas para pagar a conta.

Depois, pedi para passarmos rapidamente na Dedosdemel, onde eu queria comprar doces para terminar a ronda. Lily olhou preocupada para o relógio, mas eu a prometi que não atrasaríamos e ela veio.

Na loja, comprei pirulitos para nós três e elas protestaram novamente.

-Pensem que quando eu venho com Sirius, ele me faz comprar o dobro só para ele e eu pago – Respondi quando as duas recusaram pegar os pirulitos. Elas se entreolharam e, suspirando, aceitaram.

Chegamos para substituir os outros três em cima da hora. Sirius reclamou que eu não comprara doces para ele, mas parou quando joguei uma bolsinha com ouro em suas mãos.

Enquanto andávamos, Lily chupava o pirulito pensativa e eu não falei nada. Se ela queria pensar, não seria eu o idiota que interromperia nesse momento tão sagrado. Me contentei em observá-la.

Quando deram cinco horas, não havíamos conversado muito, mas ela não quisera me matar – eu acho. Faltava uma hora para o passeio acabar, e tudo estava tranquilo. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

Estávamos conversando quando ouvi um farfalhar de capa. De repente, pus minha mão na boca dela e olhei disfarçadamente para a direção do som. Vi seu olhar questionador e indiquei a floresta. Ela estreitou os olhos e quando o barulho retornou ela arregalou os olhos. Tirei a mão de sua boca e peguei minha Capa de Invisibilidade.

-Use-a e fique aqui, em silêncio - Sussurrei. Talvez se eu me transfigurasse em cervo...

-Não! Você ouviu o que seu pai disse, mande o Patrono!

-Não sabemos se é um Comensal ou não...

-E você vai lá olhar desprotegido? Tá louco?

-Mas...

-Mas nada! Ou dois, ou chamaremos seu pai! - Suspirei e deixei que ela nos cobrisse. Avançamos silenciosamente, até chegarmos numa clareira. Tive de colocar minha mão na boca de Lily de novo para impedir que ela arfasse muito alto.

Dois Comensais e um estudante de Hogwarts estavam conversando. Lily arfara por reconhecer os cabelos oleosos e o nariz de gancho.

-Então, Snape, já se decidiu? - Um dos homens falou.

-Sim, Lucius. Estou pronto para juntar-me ao Lorde das Trevas.

Senti Lily apoiar um pouco do peso em mim. Afinal, aquele era seu amigo.

-Está preparado para... - Malfoy ia falando, mas Ranhoso pediu para que ele se calasse com um gesto.

-Tem alguém aqui... _Homenium Revelium_...

-Merda! - Sussurrei, me afastando e levando Lily comigo.

-Deve ser algum Auror, ou alguém da Ordem... Bem, Severus, sua primeira missão! - Malfoy disse. Opa. Escondi a Capa e, segurando a mão de Lily, corri com ela pela floresta tão conhecida.

-Potter, o Patrono! - Ela lembrou sussurrando.

-Não quero dizer onde estamos, obrigado. Depois que você estiver fora daqui... - Mas ela não teve tempo de argumentar; Snape nos achara.

-Potter! Então você deu uma de espião? - Ele caçoou.

-Do mesmo jeito que você já deu, Ranhoso...

-Potter! - Malfoy exclamou sorrindo e sacando a varinha. Fiz um gesto e Lily ficou sentada. Peguei a minha varinha e encarei os três bruxos. Eu não tinha a menor chance, e Lily parecia ciente disso, assim como os outros. Os Comensais riram desdenhosos.

-Você _acha_ que conseguirá nos enfrentar sozinho? - Ranhoso perguntou - Não é você e Black contra mim, Potter, é você sozinho contra eu e dois Comensais...

-Ele não está sozinho - Lily disse se levantando. Gemi baixinho. Os olhos de Ranhoso se arregalaram ao vê-la, e Malfoy riu.

-E você, uma sangue-ruim, fará que diferença? - Ele caçoou.

-Posso não fazer diferença alguma... Ou talvez toda! - Ela disse sacando a varinha e lançando fogos vermelhos. Aproveitei para começar a azarar os Comensais.

Eu pensei em correr; afinal, eu conhecia a floresta melhor que eles juntos. Mas não daria certo, já que Lily não conhecia o caminho como eu. E minha prioridade era deixá-la em segurança.

Não tinha outra escolha senão duelar. Eu estava lutando contra Snape e Malfoy e Lily com o outro Comensal. Ranhoso não estava me dando muito trabalho; só acertara um _Sectumsempra_ no meu braço. Eu estava preocupado mesmo com Malfoy, que lançava maldições imperdoáveis para todo lado.

Eu implorei mentalmente para que eles chegassem logo. Mas, ponderei, estávamos muito embrenhados no mato. Levaria um tempo para nos acharem.

Vinte minutos de duelo depois, ouvi um latido. Oh, graças a Merlin Sirius chegara. Ele tomou meu lugar contra Snape e pude, de fato, duelar com Malfoy.

Se eu não fosse um apanhador, provavelmente já estaria morto. Usei todos os meus reflexos para desviar das Maldições da Morte que ele lançava. Os três duelos estavam equilibradíssimos, lutados de um jeito incrível. Sirius estava colocando Ranhoso lá para baixo. Lily estava dando uma verdadeira aula de Feitiços. Mas eu ainda não fizera coisas grandiosas e gostava de fazê-las.

Lancei três feitiços não-verbais seguidos e Malfoy só teve tempo de lançar o escudo. Aproveitei para usar a Transfiguração a meu favor: as pedras viraram cordas, que enfeiticei para prendê-lo pelas pernas e braços. Como ele estava concentrado em se proteger dos feitiços que eu jogara antes e dos que eu joguei depois da Transfiguração, não conseguiu impedir de ser enrolado. Sem nada que ele pudesse fazer com as cordas, caiu no chão. Vi mais pedras e fiz o mesmo. Malfoy estava preso e me virei para ajudar Lily ou Ranhoso.

Mas quando eu virei o meu rosto, ouvi o Comensal gritar 'Crucio' e apontar a varinha para Lily. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, me joguei na frente do feitiço.

Senti a pior dor da minha vida. Caí no chão me debatendo, pedindo para aquilo acabar, mas só o que saiu da minha boca foi um grito sem palavras.

Por favor, pensei, acabe logo... Por favor... Por favor, não suporto mais essa dor, pare... Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, me levantei sem fôlego.

-Gostou, Potter? Ou melhor, Pottinho?

-Yaxley... - Reconheci debilmente. Ele sorriu.

-Se jogou para proteger a namorada, foi? Oh, que lindinho! - Ele caçoou. Tenho certeza que Lily rolara os olhos para aquele comentário - Mas não se preocupe, eu te mato antes...

-Se você conseguir... Eu soube que da última vez que você enfrentou um Potter, não saiu muito bem... O que houve, quer o rabo de volta? - Perguntei, fazendo um gesto com a mão esquerda para Lily se esconder. Sirius ainda duelava com Ranhoso, gargalhando. O rosto de Yaxley se contorceu de fúria e eu recomecei a duelar.

Uma nota mental que eu fiz: nunca duelar com Lily. Yaxley era muito mais habilidoso que Malfoy num duelo e Lil estava ganhando dele de uma forma... Enfim, ainda estávamos lutando quando meu pai chegou com Remus e Peter, ambos pálidos.

-James! Me deixe terminar! - Meu pai pediu.

-Não precisa! Eu vou... - Eu comecei a dizer, mas vi uma brecha se abrir na defesa de Yaxley. Fiz um único gesto com a varinha e ele caiu no chão estuporado - acabar com ele. Oi, pai.

Ele sorriu e se adiantou para me abraçar.

-Você está maluco? Duelou com Yaxley?

-Hum...

-Eu disse que ia ser fácil, Ranhoso... - Sirius gritou - Isso, pode fugir, seu babaca oleoso! - Meu pai olhou para ele curioso. - Ah, oi, papai!

-Sr. Potter... - Lily chamou - Me desculpe, não tinha como não duelarmos... Eles...

-Tudo bem, Lily. Eu sei que você fez o que pôde... - Ele respondeu. Olhei para ela pela primeira vez e vi seu pé em um ângulo estranho.

-Lil, você está bem? - Perguntei me adiantando para ela. Mas quando dei o primeiro passo, ouvi uma voz.

-James Potter! - Minha mãe gritou - Você estava duelando contra _Yaxley_? O que se passou pela sua cabeça? - Ela perguntou. Devo ter feito uma careta, porque os outros esboçaram um sorriso.

-Mãe... Veja bem...

-Eu vou prendê-los... - Meu pai murmurou - Boa sorte com ela...

-Vou precisar... Mãe, se eu não tivesse duelado, ele teria me matado...

Mas ela não teve como argumentar. Outro Comensal apareceu, segurou em Malfoy e Yaxley e desaparatou levando os dois. Segundos depois, Dumbledore apareceu, seguido por Moody e Minerva.

-De quem foi o grito? - A professora perguntou. Quando viu Lily no chão, minha mãe me olhando severa, Sirius sorrindo e sangrando e eu totalmente sujo, de terra e de sangue.

-James... - Dumbledore chamou - Pode nos contar o que houve? - Suspirei e me lancei na narrativa.

-Então Yaxley lançou um Crucio em Lily e eu me joguei na frente e depois tomei o lugar dela e... o peguei...

Dumbledore me encarou e sorriu.

-Você fez exatamente o que eu esperava...

-Obrigado, senhor... - Eu agradeci e me virei para Lily, me abaixando ao seu lado enquanto os outros conversavam.

-Tudo bem com você? - Perguntei docemente - Fora o seu pé, é claro... - Ela sorriu.

-Eu estou ótima... E você?

-Estou perfeito...

-James, vocês vêm? - Meu pai chamou. Olhei para cima.

-Estamos indo. Só vamos descansar um pouco... - Eu respondi limpando um corte da minha boca com as costas da minha mão. Todos foram embora, deixando eu e Lily sozinhos. Olhei para a perna dela e senti um frio na barriga. Ela percebeu.

-Ah, não foi nada... - Ela murmurou.

-Eu conheço um feitiço imobilizante, se quiser...

-Devo confiar? - Sorri.

-Sim.

-Então tá, mas se alguma coisa acontecer comigo... - Revirei os olhos e sorri.

-Você acha que sou louco de fazer alguma coisa que provoque sua ira depois do que eu vi hoje? - Ela soltou um muxoxo.

-Se eu não tivesse tropeçado, teria acabado com ele e você... não... - Ela se calou, com um tremor, e me encarou. Sustentei seu olhar - Por que você pulou na minha frente? - Ela sussurrou.

-Porque eu te amo - Respondi no mesmo tom.

-Mas... você sentiu dor à toa...! - Continuávamos a sussurrar. Dei um meio riso.

-E você está preocupada comigo?

-Como eu já disse, eu estaria preocupada com qualquer pessoa... - Eu olhei para frente, incerto se deveria dizer ou não. Encarei-a de volta.

-Lily, se fosse... se eu... - Tremi com o pensamento - Lily, se fosse _você_ a receber a maldição... a dor que eu sentiria seria pior. Quando eu digo que te amo, estou falando sério.

Ela me encarou e pude ver surpresa, admiração e dúvida nos seus olhos. Me inclinei levemente para frente, olhando agora para seus lábios. Eu não consegui resistir ao impulso e fui alcançando seu rosto lentamente. Quando centímetros separavam nossos lábios, ela virou o rosto.

-Potter... - Ela sussurrou.

-Eu sei, eu sei - Respondi chateado comigo mesmo - Desculpe, Ruiva, não queria te beijar... Mas...

-O impulso foi forte? Não conseguiu refreá-lo?

-Exato. Acho melhor voltarmos, Lil... Já vai escurecer...

-Tudo bem...

-Antes que eu me esqueça... _Ferula_! - Eu disse apontando para a perna dela e bandagens apareceram. - Consegue levantar?

-Sim, eu acho. - Mas ela não conseguiu. Me aproximei dela, hesitante.

-Quer ajuda?

-Sim, por favor. - Passei seu braço por cima do meu ombro e a ajudei a ficar em pé. Passei um braço pela sua cintura, e ela me avisou com um olhar.

-Não se preocupe, não me aproveitarei da situação.

Andamos menos de dez metros e ela pediu para descansar. De novo. E de novo.

-Lily, se eu te carregar, fica mais fácil. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de demorarmos...

Vi pelo seu olhar zangado que ela não gostara da ideia, mas concordava.

-Estou lhe avisando, Potter...!

-Pode confiar.

Me aproximei dela e carreguei-a. Lily ficou imóvel, mas eu estava confortável.

-Você sabe onde está indo, Potter? - Sorri.

-Os Marotos conhecem essa floresta melhor que ninguém.

-Devo perguntar?

-Não é meu segredo.

Depois de andarmos mais quinze minutos, vi a orla da floresta.

-Lil, estamos perto do povoado. Quer descer?

-Cansou?

-Não, claro que não. Mas pensei que você não quisesse manchar a sua imagem...

-Ah, certo.

Ela passou o braço pelo meu ombro novamente, e eu coloquei a minha mão na sua cintura.

-Lily! - Ouvi o grito de Holly - O que houve?

-Eu, hum, caí.

-Ela quebrou a perna. - Eu disse - Se tiver sorte, só uma fissura...

-E como ela quebrou a perna?

-Yaxley. - Eu rosnei. Ela arfou e arregalou os olhos.

-E você? - Holly perguntou como se tivesse me visto pela primeira vez - Seus braços estão sangrando, tem uns cinco cortes no seu rosto, sua camisa está rasgada em diversos lugares e parece que você estava se arrastando no chão...

-Malfoy, Snape e Yaxley...

Ela me olhou curiosa.

-Depois eu explico... - Murmurei vendo as pessoas se aproximarem de nós. - Cadê um dos meninos? - Perguntei. Eu sabia que Lily não aceitaria ser carregada por mim de novo.

-Sirius Black se apresentando! - Ele disse batendo continência quando chegou.

-Vamos, seu cachorro pulguento, me ajude a levá-la para o castelo...

-Tá bom, chifrudo!

Lily passou o braço nos ombros dele também e nós a levamos para dentro de Hogwarts, que ainda estava vazia. Não tinha certeza se poderíamos sair, mas eu tinha de levar Lil para a Ala Hospitalar.

-Almofadinhas, eu a levo a partir daqui. Ponha seu traseiro _peludo_ de volta naquele povoado e garanta a segurança das pessoas, entendeu, _pulguento_? - Eu só esperava que ele tivesse entendido que eu queria que ele se Transfigurasse em cachorro e voltasse para Hogsmead.

-Sim, _chifrudo_.

Acho que era um sim.

-Lily, não tem mais ninguém aqui. Quer que eu te carregue pelas passagens secretas, assim você não se cansará?

-Sim, por favor.

Depois de responder, ela mordeu o lábio, segurando um gemido de dor. Gentilmente, aninhei-a no colo, como antes, mas dessa vez ela estava relaxada. Acho que ela confiava que eu não iria deixá-la cair.

O caminho fora tranquilo e eu a deixei sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Voltei para o Salão Comunal, onde Paul e Holly queriam explicações sobre o que ocorrera. Abaixando o máximo possível a voz, resumi brevemente os duelos e o que ocorrera depois.

-Vou para o Dormitório; estou um pouco cansado. – Disse para eles. Os estudantes começavam a voltar e murmuravam, apontando para mim. Pela primeira vez, não gostei de ser o centro das atenções.

Tomei um banho bem demorado e quando saí, Sirius, Remus e Peter me esperavam.

-James... Quer conversar sobre o que houve? – Aluado perguntou.

-Não, obrigado. Eu estou bem.

-Você levou um Crucio, James.

-Mas eu estou bem, a dor foi física.

-O que vai fazer agora?

-Tocar violão – Respondi pegando o instrumento. Os outros saíram do quarto e eu comecei a tocar Coldplay, e todas as letras me lembravam de Lily. Acho que é porque as músicas falam de amor profundo.

Quando deram nove horas, peguei o Mapa do Maroto para ver aonde ela estava e me surpreendi ao ver que o pontinho apontando "Lily Evans" estava na Torre de Astronomia. Tive uma ideia e peguei a Capa.

Cheguei na Torre e depositei o violão e a Capa com cuidado ao lado da porta e tranquei-a.

-Lily? – Chamei.

-Potter? O que faz aqui? – Ela estava sentada, encostada na parede e antes observava as estrelas.

-Vim te ver.

-E como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – Ela perguntou.

-Hum... coisa de Maroto?

-O segredo não é seu, entendi...

Me sentei ao seu lado.

-Lily, sobre hoje mais cedo...

-Sim, eu gostaria de falar sobre isso.

-Diga. – Ela se aprumou no local.

-Potter, eu gostaria de te agradecer pelo que você fez... Foi realmente corajoso.

-Não foi nada, Lil.

-Não, eu estou falando sério. Nem todos fariam o que você fez hoje por mim...

-Se é assim, obrigado. E... – Eu sorri para ela – Eu aprendi a ter medo de suas ameaças... – Ela riu.

-Vê se leva sério agora...

-Pode deixar... E eu gostaria de me desculpar.

-Por?

-Tentar te beijar.

-Ah...

-Você já deve estar acostumada a me recusar, mas não deve gostar disso... Eu vou tentar parar, eu prometo.

-Não vai mais me chamar para sair? – Ela perguntou arregalando os olhos.

-Claro que vou chamar. Só vou tentar parar de te beijar a força.

-Ah. Isso é bom. – Eu ri.

-Posso te mostrar uma coisa? – Perguntei.

-Hum... claro. – Peguei o violão e me sentei ao seu lado. A luz da Lua nos iluminou.

-Potter, o que...?

-Shh... Vou tocar uma música para você... Só tenho que me lembrar das notas...

-Que música?

-Yellow, de Coldplay. É assim... – Comecei a tocar.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called "Yellow"_

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to've done_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_Do you know?_

_You know I love you so_

_You know I love you so..._

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

'_Cause you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_Do you know?_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_It's true_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for..._

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine..._

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

**(N.A. : Quem não entendeu a letra, aqui está o link com a tradução: **Tradução)

Quando terminei de cantar, fechei os olhos e sorri. Depois encarei-a. Ela me olhava boquiaberta.

-Potter...

-Não se sinta pressionada, mas quando eu li essa letra, pensei em você na hora... Porque essa letra parece que foi escrita por mim para você... Sim, você tem sua luz. Sim, você é linda. Sim, eu te amo mais do que tudo. Sim, eu fiz tudo por você, algumas coisas irracionais, mas não me arrependo e faria tudo de novo. Sim, às vezes você amarelou, em relação a mim, a nós. E sim, eu sangraria até a morte por você... – Eu disse, o tom de minha voz diminuindo a cada frase – Eu só queria dizer isso...

Lily ainda me encarava sem palavras.

-Potter, eu... não sei o que dizer. Estou, literalmente, sem palavras.

-Não precisa falar nada. Não era para você falar nada, era para você ouvir e pensar.

-Potter... – Ela disse novamente, dessa vez franzindo a testa.

-Não se preocupe, Lily. Eu já vou. Só vim falar isso com você. Bem... Boa noite. – Eu disse. Dei um beijo na sua testa e me levantei, abraçando o violão e me cobrindo com a Capa. Saí da Torre sorrindo.

No dia seguinte, tive o desprazer de saber que Snape não fora expulso da escola. Apesar disso, toda a escola parecia saber que James Potter enfrentara Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape ao mesmo tempo, recebera ajuda, capturara Malfoy e depois salvara Lily Evans de Yaxley, capturando-o também.

-Não foi isso, não salvei Lily – Repeti pela décima vez – Só tomei seu lugar na luta.

-Mas você não se jogou na frente dela quando Yaxley lançou um Crucio? – Uma garota perguntou.

-Sim, mas...

Não adiantava, porém, eu falar nada. Eu queria deixar claro que Lily não precisava de ninguém para se defender, mas ninguém parecia querer entender.

E havia outro boato: o de que Lily se apoiara em Sirius Black e James Potter ao mesmo tempo, sonho de consumo de qualquer garota da escola. Até essa parte era verdade, mas como estamos na escola, os boatos começaram a mudar: diziam que Lily fingira estar com o pé machucado para se apoiar em nós dois. Ouvi uma menina dizer que Lily só estava brincando com os Marotos, me alertando para a víbora que Evans era. Eu gargalhei tão alto que a garota se afastou retrucando.

No domingo à noite, depois do jantar, foi a minha vez de ir para a Torre de Astronomia para pensar. Levei o Mapa comigo, mas Sirius saíra com a Capa, portanto teria de tomar cuidado.

Sentei no mesmo lugar que eu e Lily estávamos ontem à noite e olhei para as estrelas sorrindo. Ela me agradecera pelo que eu fizera. Então ouvi passos e gelei. O mapa estava mostrando o pontinho que indicava Lily Evans. Engoli em seco.

-Olá? Se tiver alguém aí, estou entrando, você não tem permissão para ficar aí... - Ela disse, subindo as escadas. Eu tinha de me esconder; não queria que ela soubesse que eu era um menininho que ia pensar na Torre de Astronomia.

Então, de todas as coisas brilhantes que eu podia fazer para ocultar minha presença, como um feitiço de Desilusão ou até mesmo _abaixar_, a inteligência aqui escolhe a coisa mais estúpida de todas: assumi minha forma animaga.

Me xingando mentalmente, observei o Mapa do Maroto escorregar para minha frente, e eu, agora um cervo, não podia fazer nada para recuperá-lo ou ao menos apagá-lo, já que estava sem varinha. Rezei para que ela não visse o Mapa e estava tão preocupado com isso, que esqueci que seria estranho um _cervo_ numa das torres mais altas do castelo.

-Wow, nossa! O que faz aqui? - Ela perguntou me olhando - Você deve estar longe de casa... - Deveria eu agir como um animal? - Que cervo lindo! - Se eu pudesse rir, essa teria sido a hora - Mas quem te trouxe? - Ela sussurrou, se aproximando. Resolvi interagir com ela. Abaixei a cabeça, reverenciando-a. Ela olhou-me intrigada, mas passou a mão no espaço entre a galhada. Acompanhei o movimento do cafuné, e Lily pareceu ficar mais confusa.

-Você gosta disso, é? Que cervo mais... Peculiar - Ela observou murmurando para si. Aproximou-se mais, quase me abraçando - Mas peculiar de um jeito bom... - Ela completou, como se pedisse desculpas. Contive o impulso de revirar os olhos. Só Lily pensaria nos sentimentos de um animal selvagem. Ela se separou de mim e olhou para trás. Senti um frio na barriga.

-O que é isso? Um pedaço de pergaminho... parece com o que os Marotos andam... - Pateei o chão, tentando chamar atenção para mim - O que será...? - Então ela arfou ao ver o que era o pergaminho. - Um mapa? E... aqui eu estou! E... - Ela arregalou os olhos para o Mapa em suas mãos e para mim, e de novo para o Mapa - Potter? Onde você está? - Ela perguntou, se abaixando para ver se eu estava encolhido em algum lugar. Mudei o peso da per... da pata, impaciente. Será que ela esperava me encontrar embaixo do cervo? Lily se mexeu para frente e tocou em mim e viu o pontinho no mapa que indicava "Lily Evans" se aproximar bastante do que dizia "James Potter". Resolvi acabar com aquilo e voltei para minha forma humana. Sua mão ainda estava na minha cabeça quando ela arfou de novo.

-Lily...

-Você é um animago?

-Bem, sim...

-Um _animago_? Tipo... Você se transforma em um cervo... na hora que quiser?

-Sim...

-E o Ministério sabe?

-Bem, nós não...

-'Nós'? Quem além de você?

-Hum... Quer mesmo saber?

-Se eu não quisesse, não teria perguntado!

-Sirius é um cachorro e Peter, um rato.

-Há quanto tempo? - Ela sussurrou depois de dois minutos em silêncio.

-No quinto ano. Isso explica as poções daquela época, sabe...

-E um cervo? Por que... por que logo um... cervo? - Sorri para ela.

-Ora, Lil. Você sabe a resposta, não?

-Mas... para quê? Por que vocês fizeram isso? Remus é também?

-Hum... Não, mas você sabe do probleminha peludo, certo? Nós fizemos isso para ajudá-lo.

-Ajudá-lo como? Não há como impedir as transformações... - Sacudi a cabeça.

-Não assim. Nas noites de Lua Cheia, nós vamos com ele.

-Vocês o quê? - Ela exclamou esganiçada.

-Calma!

-Calma? Você me diz para ficar calma?

-Sim, não é perigoso, Aluado não nos machuca... - Ela cruzou os braços - Quando somos animais, eu digo. Como você viu, sou um grande cervo e consigo controlá-lo com a galhada... Sirius me ajuda, ele é quase do meu tamanho, se não for...

-E Peter?

-Aluado nem o vê! É seguro.

Ela me encarou brevemente e se virou de costas, o Mapa ainda na sua mão. Ela caminhou uns cinco minutos e se virou de novo para mim.

-E esse... mapa?

-Aqui, dê-me... - Pedi docemente e ela entregou o pergaminho. Apaguei o Mapa para apresentá-lo melhor - Juro Solenemente Que Não Farei Nada De Bom! - Ordenei. Para o espanto dela, a frase "Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, fornecedores de artefatos para bruxos mal-feitores, têm o prazer de apresentar o Mapa do Maroto" surgiu - Ele mostra todos os lugares existentes no castelo, inclusive as passagens secretas para fora e, como descobriu sozinha, as pessoas.

-E vocês quatro... criaram isso?

-Bem... Digamos que Peter não ajudou muito, mas sim, criamos. Tenho, em casa, uma maquete do castelo e depois de acompanharmos Remus... Acabamos descobrindo a maior parte do terreno da escola. Foi ideia de Sirius.

-Tudo? - Ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Bem... Nem tudo. Por exemplo, a frase que abre o Mapa foi sua ideia, no nosso primeiro ano, lembra?

-Minha? - Ela questionou confusa.

-Bem... Em parte. Foi nossa, na verdade...

-Ah, sim... Agora eu lembro!

-Outra ideia minha foi a da localização das pessoas... Quando estávamos criando o Mapa, você desapareceu e eu estava louco para saber se você estava saindo com alguém... quero dizer, onde você estava e aí eu sugeri e Remus achou um feitiço.

-As formas animagas são a explicação dos seus apelidos?

-Sim. Pontas por causa da galhada, Almofadinhas por causa do tamanho e grossura do pelo de Sirius, Rabicho por causa do rabo pequeno dele e Aluado... bem, não preciso falar.

-E foi por isso que você faltou às rondas?

-Sim... foi semana de Lua Cheia e... por mais que eu ame você e estar ao seu lado, não tinha como abandonar Remus...

-Então... - Ela disse lentamente - Você não faltou às rondas... para fugir da responsabilidade... ou planejar peças... ou para se agarrar com alguma garota por aí... Você estava ajudando Remus? - Eu ri.

-Exatamente. E, Lily? Me agarrar com alguma garota? Você é a única garota com a qual quero me agarrar...

A segunda-feira nos trouxe uma notícia que chocou quase todos os alunos: um ataque de Dementadores a uma família trouxa em que os filhos eram bruxos. A única casa que parecia não se preocupar era a Sonserina, embora Slughorn estivesse bastante apavorado.

Por esse ataque, a professora de DCAT resolveu, na aula de terça-feira, com Sonserinos, nos ensinar o Patrono.

-É um feitiço que lhe protegerá dos Dementadores. É um nível extremamente avançado de magia, por isso não espero que consigam realizar o Patrono.

Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos rindo; sabíamos esse feitiço. Remus também sorriu.

-Você poderia, Sr. Potter, nos dizer o que seria o Patrono corpóreo? - A professora perguntou. Limpei a garganta e sorri.

-Quando um bruxo começa realizar o Patrono, é só um fiapinho de fumaça, que não é suficiente para mandar o Dementador embora, só para afastá-lo durante um tempo. Um Patrono corpóreo é a forma mais poderosa do feitiço, e sua forma, sempre de um animal, depende do bruxo. - Ela me olhou impressionada.

-Excelente resposta, Potter. Trinta pontos para a Grifinória. Alguém sabe qual a teoria da execução do Patrono? Ah, Srtª Evans, é claro...

-É preciso pensar em uma boa lembrança, já que o Dementador irá se alimentar do Patrono.

-Muito bem. Vinte pontos. - E então os olhos da professora percorreram a turma - Algum de vocês consegue conjurar um Patrono? - Eu, Sirius e Remus levantamos a mão. Ela arregalou os olhos - Patronos corpóreos?

-Sim, senhora - Respondi. Ela sorriu.

-Então, senhor Potter, por que não demonstra para a turma? - Acenei positivamente e saquei a varinha. Pensei em meus pais e disse "Expecto Patronum!" e vi o conhecido cervo perolado sair. Algumas pessoas murmuraram, impressionadas.

-Hum... Que animal é esse? - A professora perguntou.

-É um cervo.

-Mentira dele - Sirius me cortou. Ele não podia falar isso aqui, podia? Pelo sorriso dele, sim - É um veado - Algumas pessoas riram.

-Cervo.

-Veado.

-Cervo.

-Veado...

-Tudo bem... - A professora disse - Seu Patrono sempre teve essa forma?

-Sim.

-Sr. Black, se puder... - Ele sorriu e soltou o feitiço e vimos o enorme cão sair da varinha dele. Depois a professora pediu para Aluado fazer o Patrono e disse que nós três estaríamos livres do dever de casa e pediu para os outros tentarem enquanto nós ficamos sentados num canto, observando o progresso da turma.

Sem favores, Lily era quem estava fazendo os melhores progressos. Era a única que conseguira produzir fiapinhos.

-Vê? - Eu a apontei para Sirius quando ela quase conseguiu de novo - Se ela estivesse pensando em mim, já teria conseguido...

Ele riu e ia falar alguma coisa, mas, nessa hora, Lily conseguira fazer o Patrono corpóreo e todos pararam para ver o belo animal que surgira.

-Parece um cavalo! - Alguém disse.

-Deixa de ser idiota, é uma gazela...

Mas eu conhecia demais aquela figura.

-Nada disso - Eu interrompi sorrindo. Sorrir era pouco; se duvidasse, as pontas de meus lábios chegariam nos meus olhos - O Patrono dela é uma corça.

Sirius se levantou para dar uma olhada, assim como Remus, Peter e Holly. Eles riram e colocaram uma mão sobre a boca em choque.

Mas era a reação de Lily que eu estava prestando atenção. Ela ficara felicíssima por ter feito o feitiço, animada pelo desconhecimento do animal e agora frustrada por perceber que eu estava certo. Na opinião dela, não podia haver animal pior para ser seu Patrono, já que era o feminino da espécie do meu Patrono, o feminino da espécie em que eu me transformava. Ela abaixou a cabeça, sem entender, e Holly correu para o seu lado, me mandando ficar lá dentro.

No final da aula, Ranhoso conseguiu produzir o Patrono, apesar das caçoadas de Sirius, dizendo que não tinha memórias boas. E quando reconheci o animal, gemi. Uma corça.

Snape olhou para Lily e abaixou a cabeça ao ver que ela não encararia de volta.

-Uma corça? - Sirius exclamou no final da festa - Ora, Pontas, nós temos que ver se Ranhoso está apaixonado por Lily ou por você!

Gargalhei quando saímos da sala e vi Lily um pouco cabisbaixa, com Holly ao seu lado. Bom, agora ela não podia me ignorar.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, gostaram? Recomendo fortemente vocês baixarem essa música...<strong>

**E por falar em música... Agradeçam MUITO a duas meninas lindas (duas de minhas melhores amigas): Julia Mansur e Maria Rezende. Elas fizeram uma parte da fic que eu não sabia que ia ficar tão boa... Quando chegar o capítulo em que elas ajudaram, eu aviso a vocês!**

**Enfim... Beijos, reviews e obrigada por lerem! ^^**


	10. Plano genial de tão idiota  Parte 1

**Oláááá, lindos, como vão? Tuuudo bem? Espero que sim... E aí, soube que vocês gostaram do capítulo passado... Esse aqui tá beeeem menor, mas é só a primeira parte. Ainda tem a segunda parte as duas partes da execução do plano. Hehe. A fic está, no word, com mais de 90.000 palavras... A coisa vai ficar booooa! Enfim, curtam o capítulo!**

Leather00Jacket: Sirius e Holly são engraçados demais, são a parte engraçada de minhas amigas... UHSUASH Eu também desisti dele... Uma pena, ele foi tão corajoso. Mas ainda assim prefiro James, é CLARO. Não, não quero te matar, apesar de ter ouvido a mesma coisa das minhas amigas. E estamos todas à procura dele, se encontrar mais de um avise ;D Beijos

Lola Prongs: Que booom! Adoro leitores novos! UAHSASH Tem capítulo novo todo domingo, enquanto eu conseguir manter assim. Lily besta, né? Você falou a verdade, Holly é meio... louca. E você perceberá que ela se torna mais amiga de Lils por causa de... er... umas coisas que acontecerão com... algumas pessoas... Hehe. Obrigada pela crítica, eu preciso para melhorar a fic.

Carollyn Potter: Siiim, sou mega fã de Coldplay! Passo a maior parte do dia ouvindo músicas deles e viciei minhas amigas... e calma que ainda terão mais duas músicas deles. Aliás, bem que Chris podia ser mais novo e morar aqui entre nós, né? Sobre Sirius e Holly... Não vou comentar naaaaada!

Aluado28: Oh, obrigada! Se ligue que eu posto todo domingo! o tumblr é me-n-myself tumblr com (troca os espaços por pontos)

Ana Beatriz Scalercio: É um dos meus favoritos também... Acontecem muitas coisas importantes e é claro, James fofinho. Já sei! Podemos esperar Harry nascer, matamos Lily antes de Voldie e escondemos James aqui no Brasil! Que tal? Beijos

Araujo: Obrigada ^^ Bem, **eu pretendo escrever até a morte de James e uma nova fic depois, chamada "pós-morte". **Nessa outra fic, James vai receber seus queridos. Terá uns três capítulos só, e vai ser mais pelo valor emocional.

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Dez-<p>

Eu fiz um plano tão idiota que acabou virando genial – Parte 1

-Lily... – Eu comecei. Ela estivera me ignorando há alguns dias, quando nós vimos a forma de seu Patrono. A escola toda parecia saber, e isso virara motivo de vergonha para ela. Pelo visto, ela achava que eu espalhara a história, o que era mentira. Eu apenas pedira para Sirius fazê-lo.

-O que foi, Potter? – Ela perguntou secamente. Estávamos voltando de uma ronda à noite.

-Me desculpe!

-Não estou interessada.

-Não fiz por mal.

-Não me importa! – Ela exclamou, cruzando os braços. Ela era tão teimosa e tão linda! Não consegui não sorrir – Que é?

-Nada. Só que... – Dei um meio-sorriso – Quando você fica zangada, fica linda. Mais linda, eu quero dizer.

-Me deixe em paz! – Ela sibilou e saiu andando. Imagina quando essa mulher estiver grávida de um filho meu? Tadinho de mim, ela tem um gênio e tanto...

-Lily, eu já disse que foi sem querer! Além do mais, qual o problema de seu Patrono ser uma corça?

-O problema não é esse!

-Então explica!

-O problema é que _você_ pediu para Sirius espalhar isso! E que o _seu_ Patrono é um cervo! E isso fez as pessoas pensarem que eu... tenho um caso com você e esse é o motivo do meu Patrono!

-Sério? – Perguntei surpreso.

-Sim! – Ela guinchou.

-Mas... as pessoas não percebem que o meu Patrono é um cervo porque você gosta de cervos e corças? – Ela revirou os olhos.

-As pessoas _não_ _sabem_ que eu gosto de cervos e corças, Potter! Só você descobriu isso, e eu ainda preciso saber como...

-Lils, da mesma forma que eu descobri as outras coisas. Capa e Mapa. E, hum, Pontas... – Ela arregalou os olhos e me encarou.

-Você se transformou em... – Ela começou a gritar. Eu fiz uma cara de desesperado e falei "Shhh!" e ela se acalmou – Você se transformou num _cervo_ para me espionar, Potter? – Lily sussurrou raivosa. Sorri para ela.

-O fato que a incomoda é a forma que eu estava, e não o que eu estava fazendo? – Perguntei erguendo uma só sobrancelha e observando-a corar.

-Primeiro, eu já sabia que você me espionava. Segundo, usar uma forma ilegal diferente é maluquice!

-Não é - Discordei - É desespero para saber mais sobre você, para te conhecer melhor e tentar, em vão, te entender.

-E tem conseguido?

-Um pouco... Por exemplo, sei que agora você está com muita raiva de mim, porém está ainda mais chateado consigo mesma, já que esse boato não existiria se seu Patrono não fosse a corça e está com medo do que isso significa, medo de que seu subconsciente tenha percebido o que você se recusa a admitir: que você me ama.

Ela me encarou raivosa quando terminei de falar.

-E esse olhar me diz que eu estava certo - Concluí sorrindo e passando a mão pelo cabelo. Se ela estava com raiva antes, era mais seguro para mim dar meia-volta e não encará-la por dias.

-Você é tão prepotente, Potter, que me dá nojo!

-Sou prepotente por conseguir te ler agora? - Perguntei incrédulo. Eu nem falara quão lindo ou esperto eu era por descobrir aquilo!

-Não, pelo jeito que você fala, como se fosse superior, ou algo assim, que os outros! E tudo isso porque é bonito, ou porque joga bem ou tem boas notas ou... Potter, saia daí! - A última frase saiu porque eu a imprensara na parede, como sempre.

-Por quê? - Sussurrei - Aqui está tão bom...!

-Para mim não! - Ela sussurrou em resposta, colocando as mãos em meu peito para me afastar. É claro que não adiantou - Saia!

-Você me chamou de quê?

-Prepotente! E continuo a chamar...

-Depois disso!

-Bonito e... - Ela se interrompeu.

-Você me acha bonito?

-Eu... não sou cega, Potter, e não posso mentir. Agora saia de cima de mim!

-Eu não estou _em cima_ de você, não estou nem _encostado_ em você! Você saberia se eu estivesse...

-Me deixe sair!

-Tá! - Dei um leve beijo no seu pescoço e ela se esquivou. Eu me afastei rindo. - Então você me desculpa? - Perguntei docemente quando nos dirigimos para a Torre. Ela havia me ignorado o caminho todo, mas não tentara me matar, o que geralmente era um excelente sinal. Ela me encarou furiosamente.

-Pelo quê? Por você me amar e fazer minha vida mais difícil? Por você ter pedido para Sirius espalhar aquele boato? Por fazer isso agora? - Eu hesitei.

-Lil, eu só pedi para ele dizer qual a forma do seu Patrono, não o motivo. Eu nunca mentiria sobre isso! - Ela me encarou incrédula - Quero ter o prazer de falar isso de verdade.

-E você _sonha_ que isso acontecerá? Que teremos um... caso? - Ela perguntou com escárnio. Sorri.

-Sonho todas as noites, de diversas maneiras, como conquistarei você de uma vez por todas...

-Não está dando certo... - Ela avisou quando entramos na Torre.

-Eu sei. Por isso preciso mudar de tática... - Ela bufou.

-Boa noite, Potter - Lily disse, só por ser educada.

-Boa noite, Lils. Eu te amo!

Ela revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas.

No dia seguinte, acordei às três da manhã e desci para o Salão Comunal. Como o inverno estava chegando, estava um frio dos infernos e eu ainda estava de pijama, ou seja, uma calça de moletom. Quando fui sentindo a temperatura, corri para o sofá e me encolhi em uma bola, tremendo. Dormi. Quando acordei, faltava uma hora e meia para a aula começar.

-James? - Ouvi uma voz feminina chamar vindo do Dormitório das meninas dez minutos depois

-O-o-o-oi, H-h-o-olly - Cumprimentei-a. Ela estava pronta para a aula.

-James, o que você está fazendo aqui assim? - Ela perguntou correndo para se sentar ao meu lado.

-E-e-e-eu d-d-d-dormi a-a-a-aqui - Expliquei batendo os dentes.

-Nesse frio? Sem camisa? Você enlouqueceu?

-E-e-estava c-c-c-com so-so-sono.

-Mas por que desceu? - Dei de ombros; não conseguiria falar - Sua grande besta, sua boca está roxa e você vai perder a mão! - Ouvi uma risada conhecida - Lily! - Holly chamou - Pare de rir e pegue uma coberta!

-Anh?

-Uma coberta, qualquer coisa, antes que alguém morra! - Ouvi passos apressados; Lily não devia saber quem era ou então não teria ido tão rápido. Ouvi os mesmos passos voltarem e senti uma pesada coberta ser jogada em mim.

-Que diabos ele estava pensando? - Lily perguntou, colocando uma mão na minha testa. Senti minha cabeça procurar por outra fonte de calor, calor esse que eu desesperadamente precisava - A anta está com hipotermia! Precisa de outra coberta e bebidas quentes!

-Vou pegar! - Holly disse e saiu. Lily ajeitou minha coberta e sentou-se.

-O que você estava pensando?

-N-n-n-não es-es-estava...

-Percebe-se! Você podia ter morrido, Potter! - Sentei e sorri debilmente.

-Fi-fi-fi-ficou preocupa-pa-pa-pada?

-Nem morrendo você desiste?

-N-n-nunca!

-Calado e quieto, Potter. Ah, obrigada, Holly - Ela disse, jogando mais uma camada de coberta. Dez minutos depois, estava aquecido o suficiente para falar sem bater os dentes.

-Obrigado, meninas. Prometo nunca mais fazer isso.

-E você ainda não explicou.

-Acordei de madrugada e desci para ver se tinha alguém aqui, mas esqueci do frio. E deitei no sofá e dormi.

-E por que diabos - Holly disse - você dorme só de moletom nesse frio?

-Porque a coberta já é quentinha; se eu dormir de camisa também, morro de calor! Vou me arrumar, lindezas, bom dia. - Respondi devolvendo as cobertas e caminhando para o Dormitório. Holly assoviu para mim e eu sorri.

-Obrigado!

Nunca me arrumei tão rápido quanto naquele dia; é bem verdade que eu deixara para colocar o cachecol e as luvas no Salão, onde todos estavam.

-Vamos! - Eu chamei, calçando as luvas. Sirius olhou seriamente para mim.

-Pontinhas! - Ele disse.

-Almofadinhas?

-Você estava doente e não me contou? - Revirei os olhos.

-Foi só frio. - Ouvi Lily e Holly soltarem muxoxos.

-Não estou falando disso. Você estava com frio, sem camisa e não pediu para Lily te passar calor corporal? - Ele perguntou incrédulo. Eu ri.

-Pois é... Para você ver como eu amo a garota.

-Mentira - Holly disse rindo - Ele mal conseguia falar, imagine se aproveitar da situação! - Eu e Lily a encaramos seriamente enquanto os outros riam.

Quando chegamos na mesa da Grifinória, os outros falavam sobre o domingo que se passara e como fora monótono. Tomei o cuidado de não me meter no papo. Imagina se eu falo alguma coisa e Lil me mata?

-Pensando bem... - Holly disse. Senti seu olhar na minha nuca e continuei a comer - Não me lembro de ter visto James de noite... Onde esteve?

-Hum... Por aí...

-Por aí? - Holly questionou. Ainda podia sentir que ela me olhava - Por aí, James? Você acha que Lily vai gostar dessa história?

-Você estava com uma garota? - Sirius perguntou. Olhei para ele horrorizado.

-Claro que não!

-Então o quê?

-Eu... estava... estava por aí... - Respondi sem olhar para Lily. Eu simplesmente não podia falar sobre domingo.

-Por aí... com uma garota?

-Já disse que não! - Retruquei irritado.

-Então desembucha, Pontas, ou podemos entender erroneamente... - Olhei para Lily, mas ela encarava o prato sem, de fato, olhá-lo.

-Eu estava... hum... na, er, Torre de Astronomia - Murmurei.

-Com uma garota? - Sirius insistiu. Encarei-o mortalmente.

-Er, Almofadinhas, eu acho que ele deixou _bem claro_ que não estava com uma garota... - Remus interpôs. Olhei para ele agradecido e percebi as olheiras em seu rosto.

-Hoje é dia? - Perguntei-lhe. Ele suspirou, concordando com a cabeça. Olhei com pena para Aluado, mas ele sorriu.

-Não mude de assunto, James! - Holly ordenou - O que fazia na Torre, sozinho?

-Eu, er... fui, hum, pensar... – Sirius cuspiu boa parte do suco dele no copo e riu.

-Ou seja, uma garota?

-Não houve garotas, Sirius, cacete! – Explodi. Ele começou a rir de novo e fechei minha mão em punho.

-Tá, tá... Prove! Você levou o... você sabe o quê!

-Não há provas – Rosnei – Só a minha palavra.

-E você quer que eu acredite nisso? – Ele perguntou incredulamente.

-Eu esperava que você confiasse num amigo... No melhor amigo...

-Eu confio em você. Mas sei que...

-Vamos para a aula... – Remus disse desanimado. Eu ainda estava com um pouco de raiva por não acreditarem em mim e peguei minha sacola violentamente.

-Potter... – Era Lily me chamando. Ela ficara para trás, terminando o suco. Os outros perceberam e, sorrindo, se afastaram.

-Lily?

-Você não falou sobre esse fim de semana com eles?

-Não.

-Por quê? – Ela parecia surpresa.

-Não sabia se você iria gostar que os outros soubessem que foi amigável comigo... – Respondi passando a mão pelos cabelos e sorrindo galanteador. Ela estreitou os olhos para os gestos e parei de imediato.

-O que quer dizer?

-Ora... Não sabia sua reação. Não iria arriscar, certo? – Ao ver que ela não respondia – Certo. Você não falou para Holly? – Minha vez de ficar surpreso. Ela deu de ombros e deu o último gole do suco, se levantando e pegando sua mochila.

-Ela não perguntou, não preciso mencionar. Além do mais, ela sabe sobre... hum, os _probleminhas_ dos Marotos? – Gargalhei da expressão que ela usara.

-Sim, sabe. Ela ficou fula da vida comigo quando faltei àquelas rondas e tive de falar. É difícil esconder algo dela, você sabe disso.

-E como! – Ela concordou fervorosamente e eu ri de novo.

-Ela sabe, soube há pouco tempo inclusive. E por falar nisso...

-Hoje é dia, eu entendi quando você falou com Remus.

-Me desculpe, Lils, mas eu preciso...

-Eu sei que precisa ir... – Ela concordou quando chegamos na porta da sala de História da Magia – É por um dos seus melhores amigos... e eu... eu realmente admiro isso em vocês três... – Olhei para ela, incerto de que realmente ouvira um elogio vindo dela. - E pode contar para os outros... Não há nada para esconder.

-Hum... isso foi um... er... Obrigado – Agradeci sem graça. Senti meu rosto esquentar. Nunca pensei que ser elogiado pudesse me fazer corar; aparentemente nem Lily, já que ela começou a rir. Ajeitei a minha mochila no único ombro (que foi? Muito mais estiloso assim; com as duas alças presas fica muito nerd) e sorri de volta, entrando na sala e indo sentar ao lado de Almofadinhas.

-Ei, Pontas... – Ele começou – Desculpe por lá embaixo...

-Relaxe, Six... Eu tenho, na verdade, uma testemunha que pode falar o que houve no domingo... – Contei aos sussurros e sorrindo. Binns já começara a falar e a sala estava começando a entrar no torpor usual, exceto, é claro, por Lily e Remus, que copiavam tudo o que o fantasma falava.

-Tem? Quem? – Ele perguntou no mesmo tom.

-Lily Evans.

-QUÊ? – Ele gritou. Amo meu irmão e tudo, mas devo dizer que às vezes, boa parte do tempo, ele é meio exagerado. O professor o encarou, assim como o resto da turma – Como assim os duendes fizeram isso? – Ele continuou, olhando para Binns com a maior cara de pau. Tive de me segurar para não rir e fingir interesse.

-Hum, bem, Sr. Black, é verdade que é meio diferente, mas os duendes realmente usam tronquilhos como alimento... são seres pouco nutritivos, mas alguns dizem ter um sabor maravilhoso, portanto compensa...

Sirius continuou a olhá-lo com interesse, até que o fantasma desviou o olhar dele. Remus nos olhava curioso e eu fiz um gesto de "depois falo o que foi". Ele acenou com a cabeça. De repente, vi um bilhete na minha frente.

_S- Lily? Lily Evans? Como ela pode confirmar isso, Pontas?_

_J- Quer que eu explique? Mesmo?_

_S- Claro!_

_J- *suspiro* Eu fui, de fato, para a Torre com o Mapa, para pensar um pouco..._

Ele tomou o papel da minha mão, rindo malicioso.

_S- Tá honrando sua forma animaga... pensar? Caramba, Pontas!_

Revirei os olhos e tomei o papel de sua mão.

_J- Vai deixar eu terminar ou não? O que importa é que eu estava lá com o Mapa aberto e me deixei pegar de surpresa..._

_S- Sua grande an-_

_J- Se você pegar esse pergaminho de novo, juro que paro de escrever! Eu só ouvi a voz de Lily ameaçando uma detenção e não queria que ela me visse lá, então fiz uma merda... Sirius pare de ler antes de eu entregar o papel! Enfim, eu fiz uma merda: me transformei em cervo, não sei o que me deu, e aí ela viu o Mapa aberto no chão, viu 'James Potter' no lugar do animal e eu, hum, contei tudo... Mas tudo bem, ela não vai dizer nada... Ela disse que será igual à Capa..._

Vi seus olhos se arregalarem e ele fazer muxoxos várias vezes.

_S- VOCÊ É UMA ANTA! Como assim se transformou em cervo? Na frente de Lily? E que história é essa de contar TUDO para ela? Tava cheirando orégano? Como você pôde ser tão... idiota?_

_J- Six, calma! Ela não vai falar nada! Ela prometeu, além do mais... ela realmente admirou isso. Palavras dela, não minhas._

_S- Aaah! Por isso está sorridente assim!_

_J- Pode tirar esse sorrisinho insolente e malicioso!_

_S- Por causa do elogio, né?_

_J- *suspiro* Exato..._

_S- Espero não me apaixonar... E pare de olhar para trás, Binns vai desconfiar..._

_J- Mas elas estão trocando bilhetes!_

_S- Nós também!_

_J- Mas eu quero ler!_

_S- Torça para Holly ficar com o pergaminho... E sábado à noite? Por que esse sorriso? Vocês não...?_

_J- Não, Almofadinhas! Você acha que ela aceitaria me beijar?_

_S- Bem... por mais impossível que pareça a ideia, ninguém sabe o que se passa pela mente da ruiva..._

_J- Qual o problema com essa ideia?_

_S- Caso não tenha percebido, ela te odeia._

_J- Eu percebi, obrigado._

_S- Então conta o que houve no sábado!_

_J- Eu estava tocando violão e aí vi Lily na Torre pelo Mapa e... bem, eu não podia perder a chance, né? Levei o violão e o escondi... Nós conversamos um pouco e pedi para tocar uma música para ela e ela deixou e eu toquei Yellow para Lily e ela gostou e eu saí imponente..._

_S- Você é um babaca apaixonado._

_J- Apaixonado sim, babaca não!_

_S- E depois do duelo na floresta? Fizeram o quê?_

_J- Nada, infelizmente. Conversamos um pouco... e nós estávamos sentados lado a lado... e... eu tentei beijá-la... perdi o controle, Six. Ela não gostou nada disso. E eu... vou ter de me controlar._

_S- Nossa, cara. Estou ficando com pena... E pare de olhar para trás!_

_J- Já vou parar; Holly viu que eu quero o bilhete... E não precisa ficar com pena..._

_S- Pontas, Slughorn vai fazer uma festa, à fantasia. Aberta para a escola, esse sábado. Vai?_

_J- Tem como não ir? E como sabe?_

_S- Ouvi quando ele comentou com Lily ontem... E por que não tem como não ir?_

_J- Você acabou de falar... Lily._

_S- Ah, claro. Vai fantasiado de quê?_

_J- Não faço a mínima ideia, acabei de saber que preciso... E você?_

_S- Eu estivesse bolando fantasia para nós quatro._

_J- Os Marotos?_

_S- Não, para Dumbledore, Minerva, Binns e Filch! É claro que para os Marotos, seu lerdo. É assim..._

Mas antes que ele pudesse descrever as ideias dele, o sinal tocou. Juntei nossas coisas e dobrei o bilhete, guardando-o no bolso interno das vestes. Holly saltitou e se enfiou entre eu e Sirius.

-Cadê? - Perguntei estendendo a mão.

-Afe Maria, James, oi para você também... - Ela retrucou me batendo de leve. Sorri.

-Olá, Holly, como foi seu dia? - Ela gargalhou.

-Foi excelente! Tive uma conversa com Lily sobre você... se ela estiver com vontade de te matar, er, a culpa _talvez_ seja minha... - Ela explicou, passando um braço ao redor do meu pescoço e fez o mesmo com Sirius.

-Ah, Holly, o que você fez?

-Hum... talvez eu tenha falado um pouco demais sobre você...

-Deixe-me ver!

-Se você me deixar ver o seu... - Tirei prontamente o bilhete do meu bolso e segurei-o com a mão mais afastada dela.

-Cadê? - Ela suspirou e tirou um pergaminho de trinta centímetros de um dos bolsos. Escancarei a boca.

-Você estava tentando convencê-la de que eu sou uma boa pessoa ou de que sou um bom escravo e que seria um bom negócio ela me comprar na sua mão? - Holly sorriu.

-Acredite ou não, Pontas, _Lily_ escreveu a maior parte. A quantidade de detalhes sobre sábado e domingo... - Ela fez uma cara de impressionada - Se eu tivesse ficado calada... E guarde em algum lugar que ela não veja, pateta, ou ela nos come vivos!

Relutante, dobrei o pergaminho imenso em dois, em quatro... peguei minha mochila e guardei em um livro qualquer.

Quando chegamos na mesa da Grifinória para o almoço, Peter, Remus e Lily já estavam lá. Holly sentou-se ao lado da amiga e abriu a minha conversa com Sirius. Percebi Lily lançar olhares de esgoela para o pergaminho, curiosa. Quando Holly terminou de ler, me devolveu o bilhete e se serviu.

-Vocês vão, então? - Ela perguntou, colocando uma garfada na boca.

-Claro!

-A pergunta não é a fantasia, meninos, e sim a acompanhante - Ela continuou - Quem vai ser seu plano B, James?

-Não terei nenhum. - Sirius se engasgou.

-Vai sozinho? - Ele finalmente conseguiu falar. Os outros passaram a prestar atenção. Sorri e passei a mão nos cabelos.

-Não vou precisar de um plano B. - Ele riu.

-Como se fosse... - Encarei-o seriamente e me virei sorrindo para Lily.

-Lírio? - Chamei.

-Não me chame assim, Potter.

-Ai! Essa doeu! - Ela sorriu.

-O que quer, Potter?

-Quer ir à festa de Slughorn comigo? - Ela me encarou estática.

-Como?

-Quer ir à festa de Slughorn comigo?

-Hum... Como sabe da festa?

-Tenho meus métodos... Isso não foi um não... - Ela revirou os olhos.

-Não achei necessário dizer que não irei. - Suspirei e enchi a boca de comida enquanto Sirius ria.

-E o plano B? - Ele perguntou.

-Irei sozinho, então.

Os outros me olharam surpresos. Holly foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque.

-E você, Six? - Ela perguntou. Sirius a olhou fixamente e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Quer ir comigo, Holly? - Ela corou de leve e olhou para ele avaliando.

-Promete não galinhar só nesse dia?

-Solenemente.

-Então combinado, Six.

Os dois estavam sorrindo e eu pensei que talvez... nah, besteira! Sirius nunca... Será? Olhei para Holly e, sem querer, meus olhos caíram em Lily. Ela também encarava os dois, confusa. Nossos olhares se encontraram e ela me indicou e depois Sirius. Fiz o mesmo com ela e Holly e acenamos a cabeça concordando.

Nos comunicamos com os olhos! Isso não é lindo? Somos feitos um para o outro!

-Você ao menos vai, Lils? - Holly perguntou se virando para a amiga.

-Claro. Se eu não for, Slughorn me mata!

-Então por que não aceita o gentil convite do gentil Sr. Potter? - Lily corou e olhou para o prato. Em seguida, murmurou alguma coisa - Não te ouvi, querida.

-Porque eu não quero!

-Só para você não ir sozinha.

-Eu não vou sozinha! - Eu estava sorrindo e ia colocar uma porção de comida na boca, mas parei com o garfo no meio do ar ao ouvir a resposta dela e a olhei.

-Como disse? - Holly perguntou, parecendo surpresa. Senti a necessidade de jogar alguma coisa no chão e rapidamente soltei um garfo, trocando-o por um guardanapo que decidi despedaçar.

-Disse que não vou sozinha.

-Vai com quem?

-Amos, Amos Diggory...

Olhei para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa imediatamente, o impulso de levantar e azarar aquele pateta ficando quase irrefreável. Senti a mão de Sirius no meu ombro, mas senti, também, que ele estava com a mesma vontade que eu: fazer picadinho de Diggory e servir no jantar. Holly agarrou minhas vestes. Bufei. Eles estavam me segurando porque sabiam o que eu queria fazer. Lily sorriu timidamente após falar o nome do idiota, como se apreciasse a ideia.

-Não. - Eu disse finalmente. Todos me olharam, alguns alertando, outros surpresos e Lily desafiando

-Me desculpe?

-Você não vai com aquele babaca! - Eu disse levantando da mesa. Peguei minha sacola e ouvi os outros me seguirem, Lily entre eles.

-Oho! E por que não? - Ela perguntou. Ignorei-a e continuei a andar para a sala - Potter! - Me virei para ela. Não sabia dizer quem estava com mais raiva.

-Porque ele é um babaca! Um idiota! E... muito mais! - Rosnei.

-Você nem o conhece, como pode dizer isso?

-Sabendo! Não quero que saia com ninguém a não ser eu! - Ela sorriu debochando.

-Quem é você para falar isso? Na primeira oportunidade que tem, vai beijar uma menina qualquer!

-Para lhe causar ciúmes, Lily! - Eu explodi - Para ver se você sentia algo quando me visse com outra! Instalei grampos em Remus sem que ele visse! Pedi para ele mostrar o que eu estava fazendo! Você quer me causar ciúmes, Lily?

-Você me dá nojo, Potter, nojo! E eu saio com quem eu bem entender! Você não é nada meu! - Ela concluiu entrando na sala.

-Mau jeito, Pontas... - Sirius disse a ladainha. Rosnei.

-Não enche, pulguento!

Entrei na sala depois de Lily e sentei espumando de raiva no meu lugar ao lado de Sirius e todos sabiam que eu e Lily não prestaríamos atenção alguma na aula. Six não falou nada e dormiu. Quando a professora se aproximou, lhe acordei com uma cotovelada.

-É para fazer o quê? - Ele perguntou esfregando os olhos.

-Pegar o livro e fazer atividades - Respondi pegando o objeto. Quando abri na página, o bilhete caiu na mesa. Peguei o pergaminho e comecei a rasgá-lo, mas Sirius me impediu.

-Você vai querer ler isso mais tarde, James, confie em mim... - Ele disse, tomando o pergaminho. Sabendo que ele estaria certo, não resisti e comecei a fazer as questões. Se eu estivesse com um pouquinho mais de raiva, quebraria a pena. Eu terminei os deveres mais rápido que todos, o que era surpreendente devido à minha falta de atenção na explicação. Olhei para trás rapidamente e vi Lily de braços cruzados encarando o chão. Ela também parecia com raiva. Depois de alguns segundos, seus olhos caíram em mim e suas feições endureceram, demonstrando a raiva que ela sentia. A visão foi muito cômica para me impedir de rir.

-Que foi? – Sirius perguntou quando sentiu que eu estava balançando de leve na cadeira.

-Olha para ela! Parece que vai matar alguém! – Eu respondi. Lily agora estreitara os olhos na nossa direção.

-Esse alguém se chama James Potter, companheiro. Cuidado! – Ele comentou fechando o livro e se virando para olhá-la – Se eu fosse você, sairia correndo da sala...

-Eu não tenho medo dela...! – Tivemos de segurar nossa gargalhada. Era fato universal que eu tinha medo dela, às vezes.

-E vai fazer o quê a respeito da festa? – Ele perguntou. Suspirei.

-Não sei. Não tenho certeza se conseguirei me segurar lá dentro.

-Se segurar?

-Não sei se não conseguiria _não_ bater em Diggory... Aliás, estou realmente me segurando para não fazer isso assim que sair daqui.

-James, não faça isso! Não fará bem nenhum ao seu relacionamento com Lily... – Ele aconselhou – Ela se irritará e você vai ficar irritado também, vai levar uma detenção... Não vale à pena. Se acalme. Respire fundo. Desconte sua raiva de outra forma, Pontas.

-Que outra forma, Sirius?

-Sei lá... Bate em outra coisa... Vira cervo e fica batendo os chifres numa árvore... – Ele disse rindo. Bati na sua cabeça e o acompanhei.

Nessa hora o sinal bateu e Remus e Holly rapidamente se postaram ao meu lado. Não tive a chance de levantar.

-James, não faça merda... Não bata em Amos, por favor... – Holly implorou agachada do meu lado – Ela vai te odiar pelo resto de sua vida, e você está progredindo _tanto_...! Vá lá, peça desculpas pelo seu ataque de ciúmes, fale alguma coisa linda, como você sempre faz, e tente reconquistá-la.

-Acho difícil, Holly. ele está pedindo para ser morto. Ele é um otário! Por que Lily aceitou sair com ele, por sinal?

-Porque Lily gosta de sair com alguém, se esse alguém não for _você_. – Remus disse me olhando.

-Ah, obrigado, isso é muito delicado! – Disse sarcasticamente.

-Só falando a verdade...

-O ponto, James – Holly continuou – É que você não deve fazer nenhuma burrada, entendeu? Vou despistar Lily e andar do seu lado o tempo todo, para preveni-lo do que você _não_ deve fazer, entendeu?

-Sim, mamãe – Respondi entediado. Ela revirou os olhos, mas não conteve o sorriso.

-Vai me obedecer?

-Sim, mamãe.

-Bom garoto. Se eu achar que merece doce, terá antes de dormir!

-Obrigado, mamãe!

Ela riu e me levantou. Passei o braço por cima de seus ombros e Sirius fez o mesmo. Ouvi as meninas fofocarem e baguncei os cabelos de novo. Elas cochicharam mais excitadas e ouvi um muxoxo atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e vi Lily lá.

-Que foi, Lírio?

-Não me chame assim, Potter! – Ela rosnou.

-Qual o problema com meu cabelo?

-Todo! – Ela disse, raivosa, e saiu batendo pés. Gargalhei.

-James, você quer morrer? - Holly me perguntou quando Lil desapareceu.

-Não. Só vou morrer depois de Lily me beijar com vontade... - Sirius bufou.

-Então vai esperar muito tempo!

-Eu sei. Eu não disse que vai ser a última coisa que farei... – Respondi piscando. Holly riu. No meio do caminho, entretanto, encontramos com Diggory. Meu corpo endureceu imediatamente e o sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto. Ele, porém, tinha um sorrisinho insolente de canto. Senti, também, Holly e Sirius me segurando. Eu ia fazer o possível para não arrebentar com a cara dele, como eu prometera. Tentar.

-Vamos, James? – Holly me chamou, dando meia-volta. Ela estava com medo que eu pudesse arrebentar com aquele bastardo.

-Por que a pressa? – Ele perguntou.

-Ninguém está com pressa, Diggory, só não queremos ficar do _seu_ lado – Ela disse. Diggory gargalhou.

-Não é que sua amiga Lily pensa...

-O que quer? – Rosnei.

-O que eu quero, Potter? Nada. Estava somente passando pelo corredor e vi vocês... – Ele respondeu ajeitando o cachecol amarelo e preto.

-O que quer com Lily? – Eu estava perdendo a paciência. Se ele não falasse logo...

-Bem... – Ele começou – Talvez eu goste dela... Talvez. Ou então eu quero curtir a noite de sábado. Qual será a fantasia que ela vai...?

-FALA! – Ele sorriu satisfeito.

-Você ainda não percebeu o que eu _realmente_ quero, Potter?

-Percebi, mas eu quero ter certeza antes de quebrar todinho!

-James! – Holly disse horrorizada.

-James nada! Você sabe o motivo dele ter chamado Lily? ELE SÓ QUER USÁ-LA, HOLLY! QUER SE VINGAR DE MIM POR CAUSA DO ÚLTIMO JOGO! – Meus amigos abriram a boca, chocados. Nós três não estávamos mais abraçados e meu braço direito apontava para o idiota. Diggory sorriu satisfeito.

-Entendeu, né, Potter?

-Seu canalha! – Holly gritou – Como você pode ser tão idiota e tão repugnante assim? – Ele deu de ombros e sorriu afetado.

-Eu acho... – Ele disse com uma voz arrastada – que é talento...

-Ora, seu...! – Mas não ouvi o resto do xingamento de Holly; parti para cima dele com tanta raiva que esqueci daquele pequeno pedaço de madeira chamado "varinha". Dei-lhe, um, dois, três, quatro socos seguidos e senti o sangue descer pela minha mão. Ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas eu segurava sua camisa. Voltei a socar-lhe o queixo e senti Sirius me puxando para longe. Ouvi um grito chamando meu sobrenome e Holly soluçando.

-Vai ter volta! – Diggory gritou debilmente.

-Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo?

-Lily? – Perguntei incerto. Olhei na direção da voz e não houve confusão: aqueles olhinhos lindos diziam "requintes de crueldade ao extremo" de uma forma que só os dela poderiam. Limpei rapidamente o sangue de barata da minha mão e ajeitei os óculos.

-NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!

-O que...?

-O que você _pensou_ que estava fazendo, Potter?

-Eu... você não ouviu o que ele disse!

-NÃO IMPORTA O QUE ELE DISSE! NADA LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE BRIGAR COM ELE!

-Se você tivesse ouvido, teria tomado o meu lugar!

-Duvido muito! Você estava com ciúmes de mim! Ciúmes incompreensíveis, já que não sou _nada_ sua, que levaram você em bater só porque eu vou sair com ele! Deixe-me contar-lhe uma novidade, Potter: quando duas pessoas querem se conhecer melhor, é isso que elas fazem! Saem!

-ELE NÃO QUERIA! – Eu urrei – ELE NUNCA QUIS!

-O que...?

-Ele só te chamou para sair para me provocar!

-Você realmente acha que o mundo gira à sua volta, não é, Potter?

-Lily... – Holly chamou-a – Ele está certo.

Silêncio sepulcral. Pude ouvir Diggory rastejando para longe da cena, pude ouvir o meu coração bater, ouvi Holly parar de soluçar e Sirius se postar ao meu lado.

-Anh? Do que... isso é... você está... isso é mentira, não é? – Lily conseguiu falar. Holly negou com a cabeça e meu amor se virou para Sirius – Six... me diz que não é verdade, por favor! – Mas ele só olhou para o chão. Ela estava quase chorando em agonia. Não consegui me segurar e me adiantei. Ela, no entanto, me olhou com raiva e recuou vários passos.

-Culpa sua! – Ela gritou.

-Lily, eu...

-Você não deveria ter batido nele! – Ela sibilou antes de sair. Olhei-a sem entender e Holly pôs sua mão no meu ombro. Eu estava cabisbaixo; por que ela estava agindo assim?

-Eu sei que você está confuso...

-O que eu fiz demais? Além de quase matar Diggory, é claro.

-James... você não sabe como ela está se sentindo agora, não é?

-Pareço estar? – Perguntei irritado. Conjurei um pano molhado e terminei de limpar minha mão. Com um feitiço, tirei o resto do sangue de minhas vestes e peguei minha mochila.

-Ela está se sentindo... rejeitada.

-Quê?

-Rejeitada.

-Mas por quê? – Eu não fazia ideia, mas aquilo parecia loucura para mim – Rejeitada? Dois caras brigaram por ela e...

-Ah, é aí que você está errado! O cara que ela odeia brigou por ela com um cara que queria usá-la pra atingir o cara que ela odeia.

-E isso fez ela se sentir _rejeitada_?

-Profundamente. Você não deixa nenhum cara se aproximar dela, e ela pensa que nunca vai encontrar o homem da vida dela e ficará solteira.

-Mas... eu sou o homem da vida dela!

-Eu sei, James, mas ela não! E quando finalmente aparece alguém corajoso o suficiente para te enfrentar e... ele só queria se vingar de você. Ela está se sentindo extremamente rejeitada.

-E... – Engoli em seco – a culpa é toda minha?

-Não. A culpa é daquele Diggory e dela, mas ela não enxergará desse jeito...

-Portanto a culpa é minha.

-Para Lily, sim. – Ela finalizou quando chegamos na porta da sala. Suspirei e abri a porta; Lil estava sentada no seu lugar de sempre, fazendo tudo normal.

-Sr. Potter, Sr. Black e Srtª Hall! Por que se atrasaram?

Sirius inventou uma desculpa qualquer e o professor nos deixou entrar. Me sentei ao seu lado, pensando...

Então eu impedia todos os garotos de se aproximarem de Lily? Isso era bom para mim, para ela não... E ela não gostava de mim, me odiava... E queria um encontro com um garoto, um que não fosse James Potter... Então foi nessa aula chata e insuportável que tive a ideia mais maluca da minha vida. Mas de tão idiota, suspeitei que pudesse dar certo. Se desse certo...

Mas será que ela realmente cairia nesse truque barato? Ela é esperta. Mas, de novo, a ideia é muito idiota para não funcionar... Isso a faria feliz, me faria feliz e ainda mostraria para ela que ela realmente me ama! Sorri abertamente. James Potter, meu caro, você é um gênio!

-O que foi? Sonhou que Lily te dá bola? – Sirius murmurou rindo.

-Vá se ferrar, pulguento! – Respondi rindo da piada dele. Ele, no entanto, me encarou seriamente.

-Qual foi? Você normalmente me estapearia.

-Sirius, meu amigo, quer ser o padrinho do meu casamento?

-Você vai se casar?

-Daqui a alguns anos... Mas sim, eu vou!

-Com quem?

-Com Lily, seu pateta!

-E... hum, ela sabe disso?

-Ainda não... mas... acabo de ter uma ideia que... – Sorri ainda mais – não tem como falhar.

-Tá, tá... – Ele concordou descrente. Era segunda-feira e eu tinha alguns dias para completar meu plano. Quer dizer, para sequer começar... E esse plano dera uma guinada positiva no meu humor. Porque eu sabia que iria funcionar.

Quando saí da sala, Remus me questionou o que acontecera de verdade. Relatei a cena, o que Diggory fizera, o que eu fizera em resposta e a reação de Lily.

-Eu já suspeitava disso...

-Já? – Perguntei surpreso. Ele revirou os olhos. Mania de Lily.

-Claro que sim. Desde o momento que ela disse que iria para a festa com ele. Mas só tem uma coisa que eu não entendo...

-Sim?

-Por que você está sorrindo tanto?

-Hum... digamos que Lily pedirá sua ajuda em alguns dias e você não poderá negar, certo?

-Er, se você me pede assim... – Gargalhei e vi Lil saindo da sala. Adiantei o passo para alcançá-la.

-Lils! Ei, Lírio! – Eu chamei-a. Ela se virou me encarando raivosamente e de braços cruzados.

-Que é? – Ela perguntou com desprezo.

-Hum, três coisas... queria pedir desculpa por, hum, bem... você sabe.

-Pois eu não desculpo.

-Ah, eu já sabia que você não iria perdoar, mas eu tinha que pedir. Enfim, posso te recompensar?

-Me recompensar?

-Por estragar seu encontro no sábado.

-Vai me deixar em paz? – Ela perguntou esperançosa. Revirei os olhos.

-Claro que não. Quero saber se você gostaria de me acompanhar...

-Você ainda tem coragem de me convidar para sair?

-Bem, não posso desistir, não é? E a terceira coisa é que eu te amo mais do que você pode entender, então pegue leve na vingança?

-Que vingança? – Ela disse com uma falsa cara de inocente.

-A que você passou a aula toda planejando.

-Como você sabe...? – Ela começou, estupefata.

-Eu te conheço bem demais, Lírio. Sei que você estava planejando algo...

-É, bem. Se prepare.

-Pode deixar – Respondi, sorrindo galanteador – Ah, outra coisa... – Eu disse, baixando o tom de voz. Involuntariamente, ela se aproximou – Só para te lembrar do, hum, que acontecerá hoje à noite... os probleminhas peludos... – Ela suspirou.

-Já disse que eu sei, Potter.

-Me desculpe por isso também. Quando tiver acabado, eu e Remus cobriremos suas rondas o mesmo tempo que você cobriu as nossas. – Ela sorriu.

-Não precisa.

-Aceite como um presente de desculpas.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Ela concordou – Mas não pense que eu te desculpei, Potter, você quase acaba com o rosto de Amos.

-E ele ainda me deve muito por tentar se vingar de mim com você... Se não tivessem me tirado, talvez ele pagasse...

-Por favor, só me prometa não bater em mais ninguém.

-Eu não posso prometer isso, Lily. Sou um adolescente apaixonado, totalmente movido por hormônios. Muitos hormônios... – Completei piscando. Ela corou e eu ri.

-Promete tentar?

-Prometo. Eu já prometi tentar, mas ele falou de você como se você fosse um objeto, algo sem valor... – Expliquei desgostoso. Ei! Eu não posso usar essa palavra para me descrever! Em que mundo eu não seria gostoso? Reformulando, expliquei infeliz. E com nojo. Nojo, definitivamente.

-Certeza que vocês não entenderam errado?

-Absoluta.

-Ah, tá. Obrigada por me defender do jeito errado de... seja lá o pecado que isso se chame. E... eu ainda te odeio e estou mega pirada por você ter batido em alguém e ter se metido em minha vida pessoal. – Fiz um movimento com a mão que dizia "ah, relaxe, tudo bem".

-Eu já sabia disso... me deseje sorte para hoje à noite, Lils.

-Sorte para os quatro.

Sorri de canto de boca quando ela dividiu a sorte.

-Se eu morrer, a culpa é sua.

-Minha? Como pode ser minha?

-Você não desejou sorte somente para mim! – Respondi quando os outros se aproximaram. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Boa sorte, Potter. E só para constar... eu te odeio! – Ela exclamou entrando na sala de aula.

-Remus... preciso de sua ajuda – Eu pedi arrastando-o para sentar ao meu lado – Desculpe, Sirius, mas ele vai dar opiniões sobre meu plano...

-E eu?

-Que é que tem?

-Eu sou o perito em planos!

-Mas esse é muito complicado para sua cabeça... – Eu disse, rindo da cara de indignado dele. Peter sorriu quando viu Sirius indo na sua direção. Expliquei toda a minha ideia para Remus e percebi que o desejo dele de prestar atenção na aula ia diminuindo enquanto ele pensava nas possíveis falhas.

-Isso vai exigir bastante magia...

-Eu sei, mas é Transfiguração. Sou o melhor do ano na matéria.

-E muita atuação sua.

-Atuação?

-Sim... sua reação à notícia será essencial para o plano suceder... se você ficar feliz ou normal demais, ela suspeitará... principalmente depois da reação que já vimos algumas vezes...

-E vai precisar da ajuda de um Maroto – Ele completou. Sorri.

-É aí que você entra, Aluado! Você deve cobrir nossas rondas nos dias combinados e ajudar Lily quando ela pedir, fingindo não querer mais detalhes.

-Se isso der errado...

-Eu assumo toda a culpa e tiro seu nome da jogada. Não vou deixar você acabar com sua amizade.

-Então estou dentro. – Sorri.

-Sabia que poderia contar com você!

-Quando começa?

-Primeira etapa no domingo. Você me ajudará, tem que... – E expliquei tudo para ele. Ele concordou com a cabeça e quando o sinal bateu, anunciando o jantar, pensei que as aulas não foram tão inúteis.

-Por que você está sorrindo tanto? – Holly me perguntou desconfiada. Olhei para ela com cara de inocente.

-Nada!

-Desembucha, Potter! – Ela disse imitando o tom de Lily. Todos, menos eu e meu amor, riram.

-Não teve graça... – Nós dois murmuramos. Eles riram mais.

-Mas enfim, qual o motivo da alegria? Não é por causa de...

-Diggory? Nah, aquilo não foi nada. E por que eu estaria sorrindo?

-Hum... por que você _acabou_ com ele?

-Ah, mas eu sempre faço isso... – Respondi dando de ombros – Se ele fosse Ranhoso, por outro lado...

-Ei! – Lily exclamou – Não fale assim dele!

-Lily, você realmente vai defendê-lo? Depois de Hogsmead? – Vi um tremor passar por seu corpo.

-Severus é uma boa pessoa que andou com gente errada. Ele... ele ainda vai enxergar a verdade.

Sirius abriu a boca para discordar, mas calei-o com um tapa. Não valia a pena discutir com Lily sobre Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim! O capítulo foi menor, e sei que deixou um mistério ou dois no ar, mas... Hehe. Adoro mistérios!<strong>

**Ah, uma coisa... Que tal mandar reviews? Amo reviews *-* Vi três fics com mais de 1200 reviews e morri de inveja... Que tal se vocês chegarem a 60 até o capítulo 10? Hun?**

**Beijos e até o próximo domingo!**


	11. Plano genial de tão idiota parte 2

**Olá, olá, olá! Todos curiosos para saber qual o plano idiota de James? Hehe, aposto que sim! Obrigada pelas reviews, eu sou movida por elas!**

Leather00Jacket: -Q Se vestir de Lily é fácil, difícil é encontrar um James à altura... Éééé, merece as porrada! Lil é besta demais, não consigo sentir pena dela u.u E sim, eu AMO ser malvada! Muahahaha! Certo, vou seguir o seu também! Beijos

Carollyn Potter: ACHEI! ACHEI MAIS UMA FÃ DE COLDPLAY! Thanks, Merlin! Ah, sim, menina, o nível de drogas ingeridas vai aumentado aos poucos... muitas merdas virão, relaxe aí! Jay é lindo mesmo! Queria me casar com ele, como faz, produção? Eu tô dizendo que as drogas aumentam! O plano é um plano... idiota. -QQ Beijos.

Lola Prongs: Dá para adivinhar, não sou tão gênia assim u.u Sim, são grandes probleminhas. Concordo em gênero, número e grau com o que você disse sobre Lily... Hehe, não falarei nada sobre isso. Mas tadinho, eu até gostava de Cedric... -Q Mas são as críticas que nos tornam grandes. Não que eu seja, mas quanto mais, melhor. Bem, chegou! UAHSUAHS Beijos.

MariaStarkid: Psiiiiiiu! Menina, calada! Não pode falar nada do capítulo, não, ein, doida? Ah, sim é verdade, prestar atenção na aula é suuuper errado ¬¬ Maria, não faz assim comigo! tenho de passar de ano, sabe? Sugiro que faça o mesmo que eu u.u Brinks, quero ler suas fics. E ver seus desenhos!

Flaah: Se joga não! Façamos uma campanha para que você não se jogue da janela! Ao invés de fazer fazer isso, manda review e recomenda a fic ;D -QQ Ah, mas eu tenho de passar de ano! Prometo escrever nas aulas de inglês! E no transporte! E no iPod! Nos intervalos! Quando puder, menos nas aulas úteis! Beijos e obrigada!

Ann Potter: Ahh, então obrigada para sua amiga! UHASUAH Continuarei a escrever sim, amo escrever essa fic! Beijos!

Bah Malfoy Black: Valeu pelo tanto de reviews! UAHSUAH Amei mesmo! Sim, essas partes são ótimas. Às vezes releio a fic, para ver se está muito ruim, mas essas partes me convencem que, talvez, a fic esteja boa... Hmmm... Obrigada, Bah! Beijos!

MaNgA aLbInA: Sério? O.O Obrigadaaaa! Essa tensão é mara meeeesmo! Adoro isso! Psiiiiiiiiiiiiu, menina! Não fala isso não! Imagina se as outras pessoas veem antes de ler o capítulo? Não pode não! UAHSUAHS Beijos e obrigada!

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Onze-<p>

Eu fiz um plano tão idiota que acabou virando genial – Parte 2

No dia seguinte, os três Marotos animagos acordaram atrasados. Holly fora nos chamar no quarto e nos encontrara arranhados e com hematomas.

-Hum... James? – Ela chamou insegura.

-Vá embora! – Eu disse cobrindo a cabeça com a coberta. Ela riu.

-Jay, precisa se levantar ou perderá aula...

-Quem se importa? – Reclamei.

-Holly, o que está fazendo aqui? – Uma voz irritada chamou da porta do Dormitório. Levantei imediatamente.

-Lily, bom dia! – Eu disse sorrindo e pegando meus óculos.

-Hum... bom dia... – Ela retribuiu confusa. Depois examinou a cena: eu com o rosto cheio de arranhões, Sirius com a perna para fora da coberta com diversos hematomas e Peter com a mão na tala – Vocês foram para a floresta ou para uma guerra?

-Ah, já estivemos piores... Obrigado por me acordar, meninas... – Eu disse bocejando – Cuido deles daqui... – Expliquei, pegando meu travesseiro e acertando Sirius na cara.

-Vá para aquele lugar, Pontas!

-Vá você primeiro, pulguento! – Retruquei – E olhe o palavreado, temos moças aqui! – Ele abriu um dos olhos.

-Moças, você disse? – Nós rimos.

-Peter, você vai perder o café!

-Não, o café não! – Rabicho disse se levantando imediatamente. Rimos mais um pouco do despertar deles.

-Senhoritas, desculpem-me por deixá-las sozinhas com os dois malucos, mas tomarei banho...

-A merda que vai! – Sirius gritou me empurrando para longe do banheiro – Eu vou primeiro! – Gemi de dor quando meu peito encontrou com a cama. Remus estava um pouco agitado ontem e resolveu descontar no cervo...

-James? – Holly perguntou ao ver que eu estava com dificuldade em levantar. Ela se aproximou e levantou minha camisa para olhar o local machucado e arfou – O que foi isso?

-Hum... uma pata ou duas, não lembro bem... Pode ter sido a árvore também... – Respondi pensativo. O hematoma tomava a maior parte do meu lado esquerdo e estava numa coloração feia: meio arroxeada com alguns pontos verdes.

-Você não cuidou disso ainda por quê? – Ela perguntou evitando tocar, mas sem abaixar a camisa.

-Hum, eu cuidei. Antes estava pior, mas hematoma não é o forte de Sirius, nem o meu, então...

-Lily, você acha que pode...? – Holly chamou.

-Hummm? – A resposta dela me fez pensar que ela, talvez, estivesse em outra dimensão.

-Você poderia ajudar meu amigo? – Holly perguntou irritada.

-Com...?

-Aparentemente, ele foi atingido por uma pata, ou duas, ou jogado numa árvore, ele não se lembra...

-Foram os três! – Ouvimos Sirius gritar do banheiro – Remus estava com vontade de bater no veado ontem!

-É cervo! – Gritei de volta. Olhei em volta à procura de Paul. Ele sabia que tinha algo de errado conosco, mas não sabia o que era exatamente.

-Enfim, Lily, ajude James, por favor, ele já tentou, mas não conseguiu... – Holly pediu mostrando o hematoma e meu rosto totalmente arranhado. Lily também arfou.

-Você já cuidou disso? – Ela perguntou incrédula. Acenei com a cabeça e, mordendo o lábio inferior para esconder um gemido de dor, levantei e sentei na cama – E ainda está assim? Como por _Merlin_ você conseguiu se mexer?

-Estou acostumado, Ruivinha.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e sentou ao meu lado para tratar do hematoma. Vi seu rosto colorir com aquele doce tom vermelho quando Lily olhou na direção do meu corpo sem camisa. Ri dela.

-Fique quieto! – Ela retrucou. Apontou a varinha e o hematoma reduziu para a metade do tamanho, ou seja, o tamanho da palma de minha mão. Depois ela olhou para meu rosto e suspirou.

-Eu sei que sou lindo, Lírio, não precisa suspirar – Comentei piscando. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Não tem nada que eu saiba fazer com esses arranhões, Potter. Vai parecer que caiu de cara num arbusto mesmo...

-Ótima desculpa! – Sirius comentou quando saiu do banheiro sem camisa e enxugando o cabelo com a toalha. Vi Holly avaliá-lo – Gostou, querida? – Ele perguntou. Ela riu.

-O tanquinho de James é maior e mais definido.

-Otário! – Exclamei me levantando – Está bem melhor, Lily, obrigado... Faz isso em Sirius, por favor? – Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Pontas...

-Almofadinhas?

-Me diz... de que adianta o tanquinho bom se a torneira não funciona? – Ele perguntou maliciosamente. Vi Holly e Lily corarem na hora e eu joguei um travesseiro nele.

-Vou tomar banho antes que você infecte minha mente inocente! – Eu disse correndo para o banheiro. Quando terminei de tomar banho, percebi que esquecera minhas vestes na cadeira ao lado da cama. Abri uma fresta da porta.

-Sirius?

-Quê? – Ele respondeu.

-As meninas ainda estão aí?

-Não. Foram pegar comida para nós dois.

-Ótimo, esqueci minhas vestes... – Eu disse saindo só de toalha. Quando olhei para cima, vi que Lily e Holly ainda estavam ali – Sirius! – Ele só riu enquanto nós três corávamos. – Perdão, meninas, foi culpa dele!

-Nós sabemos... – Holly disse – Olha que fofo, Lily, ele corou porque você está aqui! – É claro que eu corei mais ainda e segurei a toalha ainda mais firme. Fui rapidamente para o banheiro e me troquei. Quando sai, peguei a tolha e sequei levemente o cabelo e joguei a mochila cuidadosamente no ombro esquerdo.

-Não vai pentear os cabelos?

-De que adianta, Holly? – Perguntei enquanto nós quatro descíamos – Bagunçarei daqui a pouco mesmo – Completei dando de ombros. Fiz uma careta de dor e depois fiz outra; tinha um corte bem na testa.

-Você está bem, James? – Várias meninas me perguntaram ao ver meu rosto. Garanti a todas que estava ótimo, obrigado. Sirius não estava mais mancando, mas as meninas perceberam que ele também estava mal e deram-lhe atenção. Percebi Holly atenta a essa movimentação e ficar emburrada com Lily enquanto nós quatro pegávamos torradas e íamos para a aula. No meio do caminho, Minerva passou por nós.

-Por Merlin, Potter, o que houve com seu rosto?

-Hum... eu caí.

-Caiu?

-Isso. Num arbusto.

-Como você conseguiu essa proeza?

-Sirius botou o pé, de brincadeira – Expliquei.

-Ah, claro. Que amizade... enfim, vá na Ala dar um jeito nisso quando puder...

-Sim, senhora.

-E... parabéns pelo duelo em Hogsmead – Passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-Obrigado, professora.

-Me disseram que você transfigurou pedras...

-Em cordas.

-Bom, parabéns.

-Obrigado.

Ela saiu sorrindo e eu confuso. Os outros me zoaram pelo resto do dia pelo elogio.

O sábado se aproximava e eu fiquei preocupado com as fantasias que Sirius pensara. Ele se recusava a falar e só ele e Holly sabiam o que era. Segundo ela, representava bem os Marotos. Mas ela rira quando me contara isso no almoço da quinta. Acho que minha expressão deve ter contribuído para os risos dela e de Sirius.

-Lil, você ainda vai?

-Claro que vou, Holly.

-Sozinha? Vá com James!

-Eu vou com Remus, Paul e Peter. Soube que nenhum dos três tem acompanhantes. - Holly sorriu mostrando todos os dentes.

-Então você vai com James!

-Não, eu vou com...

-Com Remus, Peter e Paul, que por sua vez terão a ilustre companhia do chifrudo! - Sirius completou. Fingi estar interessadíssimo num corte que cobria minha mão, mas não consegui esconder o sorriso.

-Então vou com as meninas!

-Qual é, Lily, está com medo de perder o controle ao lado de James na festa e agarrá-lo? - Lil a encarou mortalmente.

-Não. Eu quero andar com as pessoas que eu gosto, não com quem eu odeio.

-Ama.

-Odeio.

-Ama.

-Odeio.

-Ama - Holly cantarolou.

-Me deixa! - Lily disse entrando na sala. Holly seguiu-a ainda rindo e tenho certeza que elas não prestariam atenção, assim como nós. A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi deitar na carteira e dormir, seguido por Sirius e Peter. Nossa sorte era que Lily anotava tudo e passava para Remus, que nos passava. Só era chato quando era aula prática ou Herbologia, já que estávamos iguais a zumbis e nossos machucados pioravam muito nas estufas.

A última Lua cheia foi na quinta, o que significava que Remus iria para as aulas de depois do almoço. Ele estava tão cansado quanto nós, mas ainda copiava a matéria e às vezes nos cutucava, recebendo, em resposta, uma série de maldições ditas sem varinha. Nessa sexta, eu acordei e apoiei o queixo na mão. Era aula de Estudo dos Trouxas e eu juro que estava tentando prestar atenção.

-Hoje o assunto será meios de transporte. Vamos começar pelos carros... - Quando ela pronunciou 'carros', meus olhos se abriram rapidamente - Alguém já teve a oportunidade de entrar num? - Eu, Remus e Lily levantamos a mão - E algum de vocês já conseguiu dirigir um? - Remus abaixou, mas eu e Lily continuamos. - Srtª Evans... Tem carteira?

-Sim, senhora. Meus pais me obrigaram a tirar nas férias.

-Sr. Potter?

-Sim, professora. Tirei por vontade própria.

-Você dirige constantemente?

-Eu ganhei um carro essas férias... - Eu disse sorrindo. Senti um corte acompanhar o gesto.

-Mesmo? E qual foi?

-Eldorado.

-Automático?

-Sim... - Começamos a discutir as falhas do modelo e percebi como os alunos pareciam ficar mais intrigados a cada palavra nova, como 'marcha ré' ou 'carburador'.

Depois de explicar tudo sobre carro, a professora passou uma pesquisa sobre os melhores modelos em trios. Aproveitei os dez minutos restantes e fiz o trabalho para mim, Lily e Remus.

-E como saberemos se está certo? - Ela perguntou olhando desconfiada para a lista. Revirei os olhos.

-Porque eu sou homem. E homem gosta de carro.

-E mulher não?

-A maioria não, eu acho.

-Pois eu gosto!

-Eu sei - Respondi sorrindo - Por isso eu disse a maioria.

-E eu acho que o carro três é melhor que o um...

-Depende do seu ponto de vista... se você quiser um carro melhor para família, o três é melhor. Mas eu peguei, aqui, só potência.

-Mesmo assim... Compare o torque deles!

-O torque é importante - Rebati - Mas veja as cilindradas e o número de cavalos!

-Isso é verdade... - Ela cedeu.

Depois do jantar, tinha ronda dos Monitores-chefes. Iria ser estranho, porque, apesar da nossa discussão sobre carros, Lily ainda estava totalmente com raiva de mim.

Quando saímos da Torre para fazer a ronda percebi quão cansado eu estava. Tive que ficar me beliscando para não cair de sono. Quase que eu me arrasto pela parede. Mas não podia demonstrar mais sinais de fraqueza, poderia?

-Ah, Potter, quase esqueci...

-Sim?

-Você terá detenção terça-feira.

-Eu o quê? – Perguntei alarmado. O que eu fizera agora? Bonito isso, um Monitor-Chefe cumprindo detenção. Mamãe me mataria!

-Detenção, Potter – Ela disse com desprezo – O que esperava depois de bater em Amos? – Fiquei calado – Ele falou com McGonagall depois do almoço de quarta. A professora enviará amanhã uma carta para seus pais. Ela me disse que eu teria que vigiá-lo na detenção.

-Que vai ser?

-Ainda não decidi. Mas pense pelo lado positivo.

-Existe algum?

-Você não perdeu pontos.

-Ah, claro. Obrigado pelo aviso. E se você vir Diggory ou Ranhoso antes de mim, me avise para que eu vá para o outro lado. Não acho que eu suportaria vê-los e ainda cumprir a promessa que eu te fiz.

-O que Sev fez?

-Nasceu... – Murmurei baixo. Ela bateu na parte machucada do meu peito e eu arfei. Apesar de ela ter cuidado do ferimento, Remus pensara ser divertido se um lobo batesse num cervo noites seguidas na mesma porcaria de lugar. Lily pôs as mãos na frente da boca e viu quando eu escorreguei na parede segurando o local.

-Ai, Potter, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! Bati num lugar ruim, não foi?

-Muito ruim...

-Desculpe! Eu não queria te machucar! - Sorri ironicamente para ela - Quero dizer, não nesse lugar! Era para ser no braço, desculpe!

-Tudo bem, Lil, nem doeu tanto assim... - Menti me levantando.

-Você já mostrou isso para Madame Pomfrey?

-Não, não precisa...

-Potter, você pode ter quebrado uma costela ou mais...

-Nah, besteira! - Ela bufou e eu sorri. - Preocupada com o amor de sua vida?

-Você não é o amor da minha vida, Potter.

-Ainda.

-Nunca!

-Nunca diga nunca, Lily.

-E por quê?

-Porque, às vezes, você não pode cumprir com o que você diz. Por exemplo, quando eu tinha cinco anos jurei nunca beijar depois de ver um primo meu namorando... - Ela riu - Nós dois sabemos que em seis anos a promessa foi quebrada, não? - Brinquei - Ou no quarto ano, quando prometi que nunca lhe causaria dor...

-Mas essa você cumpriu... - Olhei para ela.

-Cumpri? E quando você me vê com outras garotas? Quando eu azarei Ranhoso? Nas nossas brigas? Não estou falando de dor física somente, Lil, apesar de ainda não me perdoar por Hogsmead...

-Não... o... Não foi culpa sua... - Ela murmurou sem me olhar.

-Estou tentando me convencer disso.

-Além do mais, não me machuca quando te vejo com outras garotas, Potter.

-Ah, claro, claro.

-Mas é sério! - Sorri de canto de boca e ela desviou o olhar corada - Não me teste, Potter.

-O que me chamou a atenção - Eu disse - foi que você não negou a parte das brigas... - Ela ficou calada - Estou certo, então?

-Não... - Ela respondeu olhando para baixo. Ergui seu rosto delicadamente e ali estava a verdade: sim, as brigas machucavam-na. A minha dor ao saber daquilo foi tão grande que senti a necessidade de abraçá-la. E foi o que eu fiz, é claro.

Ela não me empurrou imediatamente. Depois de três segundos, ela se afastou.

-Qual a parte do 'eu te odeio' você não entende?

-A parte de que você não reage assim!

-Não reajo? - Ela perguntou cruzando os braços. Posição defensiva.

-Não - Respondi simplesmente. Me aproximei lentamente dela e vi, pela reação de seu corpo, que ela sabia o que eu estava prestes a fazer, de novo.

Eu sorri para ela e encostei-a na parede, chegando perto do seu ouvido.

-Não reage mesmo... - Sussurrei.

-Por quê?

-Não está gostando?

-É! Quer dizer, não! - Ela levantou as mãos e colocou-as no meu peito, pronta para me empurrar, e corou.

-Amo quando você cora...

-Se afaste, por favor... - Suspirei e dei um beijinho no seu pescoço, rindo quando ela me estapeava no braço bom - Nunca mais faça isso!

-Tá bom, tá bom! Pare de bater! - Ela respirou fundo e se encostou na parede, arfando por ar. Acho que dar tapas cansa. Me aproximei dela rindo.

-Saia! Se afaste! - Eu ri mais dela.

-Se você nunca mais me bater...

-Ora, ora, Potter... Apanhando de uma garota? - Uma voz arrastada perguntou. Parei de sorrir e saquei minha varinha, apontando para a figura.

-Saia daqui, Ranhoso!

-Está nervosinho, Potter?

-De fato, estou, e você será meu bode expiatório se não sair daqui!

-Nossa, estou morto de medo! - Ele caçoou. Fiz um gesto com a varinha, criando um escudo entre nós dois e me preparei para lançar outro feitiço nele: Levicorpos.

-Lance o feitiço se é homem, Potter! - Quando me preparei para fazer o que ele pedira, vi aquele brilho vermelho: os cabelos de Lily. Hesitei e ele sorriu - Perdeu a coragem? - Ranhoso perguntou sacando a varinha. Olhei para Lily e vi a dor nos seus olhos. Sim, isso a machucava, também. Suspirei e abaixei a varinha.

-Vamos, Lily... - Ela me olhou surpresa - Se quiser... ficar... aqui... Eu já vou... - Olhei para ela, implorando para que ela me seguisse. Aparentemente, ela entendia meus olhos tão bem quanto eu entendia os dela, porque ela simplesmente negou com a cabeça e me acompanhou, desejando um singelo 'boa noite, Severus'. Olhei-a surpreso assim que estamos fora de vista.

-Hum... que _diabo_ foi isso? - Perguntei.

-Isso o quê? - Ela respondeu inocentemente, deixando uma mecha do cabelo cobrir-lhe os olhos.

-Isso! Você preferiu me acompanhar a ficar conversando com Ran... Snape! Isso é... isso... nunca aconteceu!

-Nunca diga nunca... - Ela retrucou - O mais importante é: por que você não azarou Sev?

-Isso é meio óbvio, não?

-Não.

-Eu vi sua expressão e... eu fiz uma promessa, lembra? Nunca te machucar? Ou pelo menos tentar...

-Mas você nunca deixou de azará-lo porque eu pedi...

-Eu não sabia que isso te machucava tanto...

-Ah, sim, claro! E eu pedia para parar porque eu gostava, certo? - Ela perguntou ironicamente.

-Mas antes eu era um idiota... Não que eu tenha deixado de ser, mas antes eu só queria mostrar para você quão bom eu era... em todos os aspectos... no Quadribol, em magia e, por mais ridículo que isso pareça, como meu beijo é bom... - Ri sem humor - É por isso que eu só beijava as meninas na sua frente...

-Como você pode ser tão...?

-Tapado? Idiota? Desesperado?

-Tão tolo? Você realmente achou que fosse funcionar? - Dei de ombros.

-Naquele tempo, sim.

-Naquele tempo? Você parou de fazer isso?

-Eu diminuí. Antigos hábitos são difíceis de largar...

-Mas e aquela menina na festa?

-Ali era para causar ciúmes, não para aparecer – Mais alguns minutos de silêncio...

-Você já pensou... em... seguir em frente? Sabe... desistir de mim?

-Se eu já pensei? Eu já tentei, Lily, inúmeras vezes... sempre falhei. Por que você acha que eu beijei tanta gente?

-Para demonstrar suas... hum... "habilidades"? – Revirei os olhos.

-Eu ia para sua frente para isso... entenda quão patético eu era... ainda sou... eu estava tentando te esquecer e ia para sua frente na esperança que você se impressionasse. Eu penso se vale à pena todos os dias, quando eu penso em você...

-Você pensa em mim todos os dias? – Ela parecia surpresa.

-Da hora que eu acordo até quando eu vou dormir... E eu já prometi que te esqueceria várias vezes... mas eu sempre vou esperar por você, não importa quanto tempo dure para você corresponder ao meu amor, Lil.

-Você sabe que isso pode durar sua vida toda, não é?

-Eu _sempre_ esperarei por você... – Ela me olhou nos olhos e franziu a testa.

-Você não está mentindo!

-Eu nunca mentiria para você... Ok, tecnicamente isso foi uma mentira. Eu mentiria se eu precisasse, para te... – Parei de falar e encarei-a, sorrindo – Como você sabe que não estou mentindo?

-Ah, er... – Ela corou e deu de ombros – Eu aprendi a reconhecer a mentira nos olhos da maioria das pessoas... E... – Ela continuou hesitantemente – mesmo que eu não goste... te conheço. Por isso sei quando você mente ou não.

-Sabe? – Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Sei. Por isso eu acredito quando você diz todas aquelas coisas melosas... Ou quando não consegue tocar uma nota no teclado e pede ajuda... – Ela riu de leve – É engraçado ver você dando uma desculpa esfarrapada para o professor...

-Há quanto tempo você me conhece assim? – Perguntei curioso e ela ficou mais vermelha.

-Acho que desde o ano passado, quando Holly me fez aprender a reconhecer quando você ia tentar fazer alguma coisa comigo.

-Tipo agora? – Perguntei brincando. Ela sorriu.

-Mentira! – Gargalhei e estendi a mão para ela me cumprimentar. Rindo, ela ia bater a mão na minha, mas eu estiquei um pouco mais, de um jeito que ela não tinha chances de alcançar.

-Potter! – Ela rosnou. Ri e levantei mais a mão. Foi realmente cômico vê-la pulando para tocar na minha mão. De repente, senti minhas pernas sendo puxadas para o ar e me vi flutuando de cabeça para baixo. Olhei para sua mão direita e lá estava a varinha. Sorrindo vingativa, ela tocou a mão levemente na minha – Nunca, jamais provoque uma ruiva, se tem amor à vida... – Ainda de cabeça para baixo, gargalhei e tentei alcançar minha varinha, que estava misteriosamente na mão de Lily.

-Como você fez isso? – Perguntei surpreso, ajeitando os óculos.

-Caiu... – Ela disse dando de ombros – Boa noite, Potter...

-EI! Lil, não vai me tirar? – Perguntei ao ver que ela estava indo embora...

-O que eu ganho com isso?

-Não mata seu futuro marido e futuro pai de seus filhos?

-Sem essa. Você não será isso.

-Salva a vida de um cara lindo?

-Não.

-Que tal não vai para Azkaban? – Ela empalideceu.

-Ok, me convenceu... – Ela respondeu, me soltando. Dei uma volta no ar e caí em pé. – Como fez isso? – Eu a encarei seriamente.

-Quando eu disse que era um gato, não estava brincando... – Ela rolou os olhos e eu passei a mão pelos cabelos – Reflexo de apanhador, querida – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e atirou minha varinha um metro acima de mim, e muito mais forte. Sorrindo, corri para trás e apanhei a varinha. Ela me olhou boquiaberta e eu pisquei – Você acha que o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts não pegaria essa varinha? – Ela revirou os olhos de novo.

-Metido...

-Não gostei disso! – Reclamei quando me olhei no espelho. Admito, havia um tom de desespero na minha voz. Como pude ser inocente em deixar Sirius escolher minha fantasia? – Não gostei _nada_ disso! – Continuei a falar. Os outros quatro riam de mim.

-Cala a boca, Pontas! Pare de reclamar! Sua fantasia está perfeita! – Aluado disse rindo. Sirius estava na cama, deitado, sem conseguir se levantar de tanto rir de mim. Perdi a paciência e fui tratar de espancá-lo com a almofada. Mas antes que pudesse me aproximar alguns passos, Remus me segurou pelos chifres gargalhando.

Sim, você não leu errado, ele me segurou pelos _chifres_. Quando Sirius falou que iria resolver a fantasia, pensei que ele fosse fazer igual a uma pessoa normal: escolher um personagem famoso e dá um jeito de pegar as fantasias.

Mas não! Muito normal para Sirius Black. Sirius Black é anormal. Ele _tem_ de fazer diferente! E ainda arrasta os amigos para o fundo do poço com ele! Sabe aquela vontade louca que dá de matar seus amigos? Pois bem. Imagine isso vezes mil vezes.

Sirius Black pensou que fosse uma excelente ideia fazer jus aos apelidos dos Marotos... Juro por Merlin que quem um dia descobrir o que se passa na cabeça dele, merece ganhar uma Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, por ter entendido como um cérebro tão pequeno pode conquistar tantas garotas!

Ele pensou em fazer jus aos apelidos e criou quatro fantasias: uma de rato para Peter (um rabinho e orelhas), de lobisomem (um rabo gigante e garras), uma de cachorro (rabo, orelhas e coleira) e uma de cervo.

Uma de cervo.

DE CERVO.

Um par de GALHADA, não chifre. GALHADA. Simplesmente. Não há como reconhecer que é um cervo. Só uma pessoa com camisa social verde e calça cinza com uma GALHADA na cabeça. Só isso.

Eles estavam ótimos; a fantasia de Paul também estava boa. E eu, o gato, gostoso, maravilhoso, James Potter estava vestido de corno. Porque era isso o que as pessoas iriam pensar, com um chifre na cabeça...

-Eu até pensei em colocar um nariz vermelho, mas aí poderiam te confundir com Rudolf, a rena do Papai Noel... - Sirius revelou - E eu acho melhor corno do que rena do Papai Noel... - Os outros gargalharam e eu sentei na cama amuado.

-Ótimos amigos, esses meus, realmente fantásticos! - Retruquei sarcasticamente.

-Quem manda escolher cervo como animal favorito?

Se olhares matassem, tenho certeza que eu seria preso por quatro homicídios. Quando estava indo fazer o que meus olhos foram incapazes, a porta do quarto se abriu e Holly entrou.

Mas Holly estava... uau, Holly estava ótima.

-Ah, as fantasias de vocês ficaram excelentes! Muito bem, Six! - Mas Sirius estava boquiaberto encarando-a. Acho que ele gostou da fantasia. Holly percebeu o olhar dele e, corando, se virou para mim - Bem que ele disse que os chifres iam ficar perfeitos! - E gargalhou.

Quem era ela para falar da minha fantasia? Que ideia maia ridícula de se vestir de gata... Ainda siamesa! Horrível a fantasia dela, realmente muito idiota. Murmurei um xingamento e comecei a tirar a galhada (galhada, não chifre!), mas Holly me impediu.

-Não, não. Eu levei duas horas para fazer sua fantasia, você vai usá-la, nem que Sirius te enfeitice, certo? - Mas meu melhor amigo ainda não tivera reação. - Er, qual foi a dele?

-Está se recuperando da sua fantasia - Retruquei. Ela estava com um maiô, meia calça furada, salto e uma coleira na mão - Está muito provocativa, Holly, tem certeza? - Perguntei olhando-a de novo.

-É para fazer oposição à Lily... Uma santa, essa menina...

-Qual a fantasia dela? - Perguntei rapidamente. Um sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto.

-Lá embaixo você descobre... - Ela disse piscando - Mas vou logo adiantando: não há nada de legal... Ficou muito grande.

-Melhor assim.

-Anh?

-Aí nenhum engraçadinho vai ficar olhando... Almofadinhas, se você não se levantar agora, vai ficar sem Whisky... - Ele pulou para o lado de Holly e ofereceu o pescoço, e ela, satisfeita, prendeu a coleira e saiu com ele. Sirius sussurrava coisas no seu ouvido, coisas que pela reação dela, não seria legal de se falar. Olhei para os outros, chamando-os. Rindo, eles me acompanharam. Quando chegamos no Salão Comunal, tive uma clara visão do paraíso.

Não, Lily não estava vestida de noiva me esperando. A fantasia dela era de anjo. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam ainda mais cacheados, contrastando com o longo vestido branco. Seus olhos verdes também se destacavam no rosto e sua boca, aberta num sorriso por causa da conversa com Mia, estava com gloss.

-Uau... - Eu disse parando no último degrau. Nessa hora, Lily viu Sirius e Holly, que estavam engraçados juntos, e gargalhou. Suspirei com a imagem e coloquei as mãos no bolso, me recostando na parede.

-Sim, ela está linda... - Paul concordou e eu o olhei seriamente - Só comentando...

-Romeu, podemos ir? - Remus pediu - Apesar de eu não me lembrar se Julieta realmente traiu Romeu ou não... - Ele completou rindo. Dei um tapa bem dado em sua cabeça e fui na direção de Lily. Quando ela me viu, mordeu os lábios para esconder a gargalhada. Mas ela podia rir de mim. Ela podia qualquer coisa.

-Lily, você está... quer dizer... você está mais linda... - Ela sorriu levemente.

-Você está... engraçado.

-É, culpa de Sirius, aquele pedaço de merda... Desculpe, não posso xingar na presença de um anjo... - Eu disse sorrindo. Pude ver que ela ainda segurava uma gargalhada. - Pode rir, a fantasia está ridícula. - Ela se virou para Sirius.

-Amigo querido, está me devendo chocolate!

-Você conseguiu? - Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Claro que sim! Quando vou ganhar meu chocolate?

-Tenho que ver... não sei quando vou para Hogsmead... - Opa! Olhei para Remus e ele sorriu.

-Eu estava pensando em ir amanhã... - Aluado disse - Se quiser, eu levo Lily e ela escolhe o que quer...

-Perfeito! - Ela exclamou - Sirius, passa o dinheiro...

-James, passa o dinheiro... - Nós rimos dele. Eu estava satisfeito com o plano.

-Posso saber qual foi a aposta? - Perguntei enquanto passávamos pelo buraco do retrato. Algumas pessoas apontavam para nosso grupo animado, principalmente para mim. Ouvi risadinhas.

-Que aposta? - Lily perguntou inocentemente. Revirei os olhos.

-A que você fez com Sirius sobre mim.

-Como sabe que é sobre você?

-Porque quando você me viu, falou que ele te devia um chocolate. Ele duvidou que fosse capaz de me tratar bem e se divertir comigo?

-Não - Ela retorquiu - Ele duvidou que eu fosse capaz de te azarar... - Revirei os olhos.

-Que aposta idiota... É claro que ela consegue! E a parte de me tratar bem foi só da aposta?

-A maior parte...

-Sabe, eu devia te dar uma detenção por você ter me azarado! - Eu retruquei sorrindo e os outros riram.

-Você não teria coragem!

-Lil, eu te beijei à força, não há coisa que requeira mais coragem no mundo... - Expliquei pegando sua mão. Ela soltou irritada.

-Qual o problema? Você quer dizer que eu deveria deixar alguém me agarrar?

-Claro que não! - Exclamei rapidamente - Mas eu não sou só alguém...

-Claro que não! Você é ninguém! - Ela retrucou irritada. Sorri para a resposta dela.

-Um ninguém capaz de te arrepiar... – Sussurrei no seu ouvido. Como esperado, ela estremeceu e se arrepiou. Inspirou fundo (para sentir meu perfume, logicamente) e se afastou, virando-se para mim. Ah, não. Eu conheço esse olhar.

-Você realmente se acha _o_ cara, não é, Potter? Mas deixe-me contar-lhe um segredinho: você não é!

-Mas...

-Mas nada! Vê se me deixa em paz! – E saiu impetuosamente. Ela estava com uma auréola e asas, para incrementar sua fantasia de anjo. Em minha opinião, ela não precisava de nada disso para representar o anjo. Ela é um.

-O que eu fiz agora? – Perguntei para ninguém em especial. Os outros me olharam com pena e Holly me deu um abraço.

-Nada, chifrudinho. Ela está assim por minha causa. Irritei-a ao máximo.

-Por quê? – Praticamente gemi – Quando? Ela estava rindo de vocês dois! – Exclamei apontando para Holly e Sirius. Ela ainda segurava a coleira e ele ainda admirava minha amiga.

-Antes. Ela estava tirando um sarro da minha cara naquela hora.

-Mas o que você disse?

-Levantei sua bola. Mostrei como você era fofo e tal. Acho que ela também pensou nisso um dia desses, por isso o motivo da irritação – Explicou dando de ombros.

-Ela estava pensando em mim? – Perguntei admirado. Uau, isso seria fantástico, pensei quando cruzamos chegamos na sala que fora magicamente ampliada para a festa.

-Ela pensa em você constantemente, bobo – Mia me revelou.

-Pensa? Pensa o quê? – Havia esperança na minha voz, logo esmagada pelo riso das meninas.

-Ela fala enquanto dorme. Alguma coisa sobre "esganar... Potter... rápido..." – Abri minha boca e vi meu queixo passeando pelo chão.

-Ela sonha _comigo_?

-Hum... isso seria um pesadelo, James.

-Não, não... Veja, uma das coisas que ela mais quer é me esganar... Portanto, é um sonho.

Eles riram da minha lógica conturbada. Apesar de poder fazer piada, eu estava realmente chateado. Eu não fizera nada demais, certo? Quero dizer, nada que eu nunca fizera antes... Será que Lily estava percebendo que não sou tão ruim assim? Procurei por ela e a vi conversando com um garoto do sétimo ano da... Corvinal. Ela não parecia querer conversar e, quando o idiota foi embora, aproveitei para me aproximar dela.

Antes que eu chegasse perto dela, entretanto, Amos Diggory fez o que eu queria e engatou uma conversa com Lily. Aparentemente, ela o mandou para o inferno e foi para a mesa onde as bebidas estavam. Torci para serem alcoólicas. Peguei um copo de ponche. Ah, o doce amargo sabor do álcool. Estava forte. Olhei para o lado e vi um garoto do sexto ano falando com Lil.

Quem era esse menininho? Quem ele achava que era dando em cima da _minha_ garota? Encarei furiosamente os dois, até que o pateta sentiu a fúria do meu olhar, gaguejou uma desculpa e saiu, deixando Lils confusa. Me aproximei dela, encostado no balcão.

-Ah, então foi você! - Ela me acusou. Sorri inocentemente.

-Eu o quê?

-Que espantou o Jim!

-Ah, o nome dele é Jim?

-É, e ele é um garoto direito que você espantou! - Olhei para o menino, que agora conversava com Slughorn.

-Ele é de que casa?

-Lufa-Lufa. - Bufei.

-Otário. - Ela arfou e cruzou os braços.

-Posso saber o que ele fez para ser otário?

-Deu em cima de você. - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu nocivamente.

-Com isso você admite a minha teoria que você é otário?

-Claro que não.

-Não?

-Todos os que dão em cima da garota dos outros são otários.

-Posso saber de quem eu sou? - Senti a irritação em sua voz.

-Minha. - Respondi dando um gole no ponche. Nossa, Sirius deve ter preparado, porque isso tá pior que whisky de fogo. Sem dúvidas teremos bêbados hoje.

-Como disse? Eu não sou sua!

-Ainda... - Respondi dando outro gole. Terminei mais de três quartos do copo de um vez só, e sacudi a cabeça. - Posso lhe dar uma dica? Fique longe desse ponche...

-Por quê?

-Porque está forte.

-E?

-Por mais que eu queira vê-la bêbada, não será uma experiência boa em sua opinião.

-Por que você quer me ver bêbada?

-Sabe... quando a pessoa fica bêbada, não pensa muito... Então você se entregaria ao seu coração e acreditaria em mim, e aceitaria minha proposta...

-Para isso acontecer eu teria que estar mais que bêbada, seu idiota! Eu nunca ficaria com você!

-Nunca diga nunca... - Respondi pegando whisky de fogo.

-EU DIGO O QUE EU QUISER! - E ela saiu espumando de raiva. Me senti magoado, o que era estranho, já que ela dissera isso para mim antes várias vezes anteriormente. Acho que era efeito da bebida. Mas não podia ser. Acho que eu cansei desse tratamento que recebia. Bebi mais dois ou três copos de whisky e mais dois de ponche.

Que porra era essa? Por que eu me apaixonei pela única garota que não me dá bola? E daí se ela é linda? E daí se ela é justa? E daí se ela é esperta? E daí se eu sonho com ela todas as noites, esperando pelo dia que eu iria conquistá-la? E DAÍ? Quem liga para isso?

Eu ligo, suspirei. Peguei mais um copo de ponche e sentei. Porra, eu ligo. Eu sei que não viveria sem ouvir aquele porra daquela voz, sem ver aquela porra daquele sorriso, sem sentir aquela porra daquele perfume... Porra! Eu não viveria sem ela.

Tá, acho que bebi um pouco demais...

Porra nenhuma! Eu estou ótimo! Vou me levantar agora e... wow, cadê o equilíbrio de apanhador? Me sentei na cadeira novamente e vi Sirius, Holly e Remus virem na minha direção. Conjurei um copo de ponche e dei um gole.

-Esse ponche tá forte demais... - Holly disse apontando para minha mão. Dei de ombros e bebi outro gole.

-Quem se importa? - Perguntei com a voz arrastada. Vi os três se entreolharem preocupados.

-James, você está bem?

-Claro que sim, Six... Aliás, você batizou esse ponche?

-Sim. - Sorri debilmente.

-Eu sabia! Está bem forte...

-Hum... - Holly disse - James, lindo, quer beber água? Ou Cerveja Amanteigada? Ou algo não-álcoolico?

-Qual a graça nisso? - Perguntei bebendo mais.

-Você ficar menos bêbado?

-Não estou bêbado! - Reclamei com a voz arrastada - Só estou alto...

-Ele só está alto mesmo - Remus disse.

-Viu? Obrigado, Aluado.

-Alto? – Perguntou Holly.

-Quase bêbado... – Sirius sussurrou em resposta – Pontas... para que ficar assim hoje? Quem vai proteger Lily dos aproveitadores?

-Eu vou... – Respondi me levantando. Foi só ele falar no nome dela que minha mente ficou um pouco mais clara. Um garçom passou e eu fiz menção de pegar outro whisky, mas Holly me encarou feiamente e eu peguei a água. Tudo bem, talvez eu devesse parar de beber. Olhei para a pista à procura de Lily e a vi com Mia perto da banda. Nossa, era uma banda. Juro que não tinha percebido, pensei que você só uma vitrola. Lil e Mia riam juntas e vi Paul por perto. Ele estava cômico de duende, mas não posso falar nada. Eu estava de corno. Ou de veado.

Quando estava indo na direção deles, fui surpreendido por um grupo de meninas. Uma delas se jogou no meu pescoço, me abraçando. O detalhe é: eu nunca vira a garota antes.

-James, James! Lembra de mim?

-Er... não mesmo – Não sei se eu falei a verdade por causa da bebida ou se eu realmente iria falar se estivesse sóbrio. O rosto dela desmoronou.

-Sou da Corvinal! Quinto ano! Nós saímos ano passado!

-Saímos? – Perguntei confuso. Realmente não lembrava dela. Vestida de coelhinho. Francamente, que coisa ridícula. Mas de novo, não posso falar nada.

-Sim!

-Ah, não lembro não...

-Eu posso te lembrar... – Ela ofereceu me puxando mais para perto. Afastei-a delicadamente de mim.

-Não, obrigado... Realmente não quero isso agora...

-Tudo isso por causa daquela ridícula da Evans, não é? – A menina gritou. Me assustei.

-Não a chame assim... – Minha intenção era falar duramente, repreendendo a garota. Mas acho que a fase depressiva da bebida estava chegando. O grupo de meninas-coelhas saiu irritado e eu, dando de ombros, continuei meu caminho.

-Olá... – Cumprimentei os três debilmente. Paul escondeu um sorriso, Lily estreitou os olhos e Mia fez uma cara de preocupação.

-James, você está bêbado? – A última perguntou. Levantei os dois indicadores.

-Alto! Bêbado não, alto! – Expliquei. Ouvi Lily murmurar "patético" e me virei para falar com ela – Lil, meu amor, quer dançar?

-Nem bêbado você para de dar em cima de mim? – Ela retrucou.

-Não estou bêbado!

-Ele não está bêbado, mas espero que fique – Paul disse rindo – James bêbado é hilário! Quer mais um copo de whisky de fogo?

-Não, amigo, obrigado. Mais tarde eu pego. Enfim, Lil, dança?

-Já disse para não me chamar de Lil ou Lily ou Lils ou qualquer outro apelido! Para você, sou Evans!

-Poxa, assim você magoa o corno...! – Reclamei fazendo biquinho. Paul e Mia riram.

-Não me importo! O que eu posso fazer para você me deixar em paz? Algo que não envolva tocar em você, é claro. – Fingi pensar.

-Basicamente, nada.

-Não vou desistir.

-RÁ! Pode esperar sentada; nunca desistirei de você.

-Mas eu vou tentar.

-Quero só ver se consegue... – Debochei.

-Quer ver se você não vai encher o saco de mim. Posso ser bem chata...

-Discordo. Pode ser bem... – Cocei a cabeça procurando pela palavra – assustadora.

-Assustadora?

-Claro! Se eu não morresse de medo de morrer, você acha que já não teria te agarrado algumas vezes? – Expliquei revirando os olhos. Mia e Paul riram novamente. Lily não gostou, aparentemente.

Eu não entendo as meninas. Elas pedem por tudo o que é mais sagrado para não mentir e aí quando dizemos a verdade, elas se chateiam! Qual é, ela me perguntou diretamente! Uma vez eu estava saindo com uma garota e fiquei olhando para Lily. A menina perguntou para quem eu estava olhando e eu fui sincero. Ela cruzou os braços e perguntou o porquê. Respondi a verdade: Lily é linda demais para não se olhar, além do fato de eu ser totalmente apaixonado por ela. A garota pirou e se levantou do meu lado! Vê se pode! Que maluca!

-Ainda bem que você conhece seus riscos, Potter, caso contrário você seria um...

-Um corno sem chifres? – Os outros riam de minhas merdas.

-Não existe um corno sem chifres. – Ela rebateu. Parei para pensar com a boca aberta por uns dois segundos.

-Você está certa. Troque corno por cervo e fica tudo beleza! – Ela revirou os olhos – Vamos, anjinho, dance com o pobre corno!

-Não vou, Potter! Enfia isso na sua cabeça inflada: não vou sair com você!

-Mas eu só te chamei para dançar...! Eu ia te chamar para sair depois, quando nos beijássemos na dança! – Oh, bosta. Não deveria ter falado meu plano em voz alta. Vi seu rosto ficando vermelho e recuei dois passos – Corninho bom, cervinho bom... qualquer animal que você queira, não deixe a Terra viver sem o lindo e maravilhoso James Potter! – Vi Sirius e Holly se aproximando com Remus e Peter. Mia murmurou alguma coisa e saiu. Six estava preso pela coleira ainda e parecia ter visto um ato heróico.

-Pontas! – Ele exclamou em tom de quem reclama.

Não fui eu! – Respondi me encolhendo para perto de Lily – Diz para ele que não fiz nada...!

-Exatamente isso! Aquela garota praticamente se jogou em cima de você e pediu para ser... – E fez um gesto nada educado. Dei uma porrada na sua mão forte. Quero dizer, forte para o nível de bebida em meu sistema. Tradução: mais fraco que de uma menina.

-Eu sou comprometido! – Exclamei com a voz arrastada e mal abrindo os olhos. Talvez eu estivesse ficando bêbado. Mais um copo de whisky para confirmar! Eba! Sirius bufou.

-Comprometido com quem? Com seu belo par de chifres? – Ele perguntou desdenhoso. Pus as mãos na cintura numa pose feminina. Todos, inclusive Lily, riram.

-Eu fiz um voto de castidade para não beijar mais ninguém exceto Lily!

-Tadinho, nunca mais na vida vai beijar alguém! – Ele continuou.

-Quando você fez esse voto, Potter? Hoje de noite? – Lily perguntou. Revirei os olhos.

-Desde a última vez que nos vimos no verão. Quando te levei para casa. E não quebrei o voto, senhorita linda e perfeita Evans! Só esperando por você, quando você finalmente desistir dessa besteira de "eu te odeio, Potter", blá, blá, blá e deixar ser levada pelos seus sentimentos mais belos, seguidos por seus instintos e perceber que me amou desde sempre!

A maioria deles bufou com a última parte que, admito, foi ridícula.

-Ai, ai... adoro ver James bêbado...! – Paul disse rindo.

-Já disse que não estou bêbado, cacete! Talvez um pouquinho... Tomar mais um copo de whisky para checar... – Respondi pegando o copo e virando de uma vez só.

Wow, wow. Se eu não estava bêbado antes, _definitivamente_ estou agora. Por Merlin. Desabei numa cadeira e apontei para Paul sorrindo debilmente.

-Bêbado agora. Se cuide, Lily, eu não respondo por meus atos! – Alertei-a rindo de nada. Ainda sentado, vi todos eles se afastarem, exceto por Remus. Sirius e Holly provavelmente foram se agarrar por aí, de novo...

-Pontas... para que ficar bêbado?

-Não foi culpa minha, Aluado. Foi culpa de Almofadinhas!

-O que ele fez?

-Batizou o ponche...

-Desconfiava disso! E... – Ele abaixou a voz e arrastei minha cabeça, que estava largada na mesa, para perto – o plano amanhã está de pé?

-Claro que está. Obrigado por me ajudar, Remus.

-Como não ajudaria? - Sorri debilmente.

-Você é um ótimo amigo, cara! - Falei com o rosto ainda na mesa - Tive muita sorte em te conhecer! Eu te amo, Aluado!

-Er... Eu também, James... - Ele respondeu cauteloso. Levantei a cabeça e o vi se levantando.

-Vou pegar comida, certo? Não saia daqui.

-Tá bom, papai! – Eu disse. Ele revirou os olhos e se afastou sorrindo. Vi Holly e seu cachorrinho de estimação se aproximarem. Sem motivos aparentes, comecei a rir.

-Que foi? – Ela perguntou confusa. Apontei para eles.

-Vocês acabaram de se pegar! – E ri mais ainda.

-Sim... e daí?

-Vocês estão fantasiados de gato e cachorro! – Ri mais.

-Sim, estamos...

-Vocês deveriam se odiar...! – Continuei a rir. Eles se entreolharam confusos – Tá, tá... eu me calo... – Retruquei enfiando a cabeça na mesa de novo. Segundos depois, ouvi risadinhas femininas e olhei para cima.

-Então é verdade?

-O quê? – Perguntei com a voz arrastada.

-Disseram que você está bêbado... é verdade? – Parecia um sonho para aquelas... peraê, quantas meninas? duas... quatro... hum, não aquela ali é igual à outra... Ah, que se lenhe, um sonho para aquelas meninas.

-Talvez esteja...

-Quer nos acompanhar?

-Não, não... Aqui está ótimo para mim! – Elas pareciam ofendidas.

-Por que não? Venha, prometemos que não se arrependerá... – Elas me garantiram piscando. Olhei lesamente para as meninas.

-Mas eu não vou... vocês são... muito _crianças_... – Expliquei, me embolando seriamente com minha língua. Será que se eu cortasse aquele músculo eu conseguiria falar melhor? Não, né, sua anta bêbada, você precisa da língua para falar.

-Você não se importava com isso antes... – Elas reclamaram. Revirei os olhos.

-Mas antes eu não me importava com nada... agora eu tenho... escrúpulos! Peraê, essa palavra existe? Ah, sim, existe. Eu tenho escrúpulos! Que palavra engraçada... – Comentei rindo. – Escrúpulos... Escrúpulos, escrúpulos, escrúpulos! Parece com crepúsculos, mas tem um 'c' no lugar do 'p' e sem o 'es'... Não, peraê, tem alguma coisa errada... Escrúpulos, crepúsculos... Escrúpulos... Crepúsculos... Six, essas palavras se parecem, certo?

Olhei para Sirius e Holly, que me encaravam boquiabertos. Vi um sorriso se formar no rosto dele.

-Parecem, sim.

-Escrúpulos, crepúsculos... – E comecei a murmurar uma musiquinha que envolvia exclusivamente essas duas palavras. De repente, a música virou outra muito boa, que eu aprendera a tocar recentemente no violão e no teclado. Olha como eu sou esperto, aprendi a tocar nos dois! Palmas para o corno! Holly sorriu.

-James, posso te contar um segredo? – Ela perguntou.

-Claro, gatinha siamesa... siamesa parece com sobremesa...

-Calado! – Ela disse rindo.

-Sim, senhora.

-Então... sabe quando você cantou Yellow para Lily?

-Claro que sim.

-Então... se eu te disser que ela está _viciada_ nessa música, você acredita?

-Ela está? – Sorri levemente.

-Sim. Às vezes eu a pego cantarolando. Quando eu sorrio para ela, Lily fecha a cara e me ignora por meia hora. Mas definitivamente é Yellow. Ela cantou umas quatro vezes hoje. Foi por isso que nós discutimos... Olha ela ali... Acenou para mim. Já esqueceu... – Holly continuou a falar e eu estava sorrindo cada vez mais. Ela fez um gesto convidando Lily a sentar-se conosco. Minha Ruivinha parecia não querer vir, mas acabou cedendo. Sentei reto na cadeira e joguei um pouco da água que Holly trouxera para mim no rosto, para parecer menos bêbado. Deu um pouco certo.

-Lily, amiga, senta aí! – Holly pediu sorrindo.

-Que foi?

-Nada... Só nos faça companhia! – Lil suspirou, mas sentou. Fiquei olhando-a o tempo todo. Quando ela percebeu, corou.

-Que foi? – Ela vociferou.

-Nada, meu anjo. Só estou vendo como você está linda... – Expliquei me apoiando na mesa para vê-la melhor. Se antes ela estava vermelha, não se comparava nada a agora.

-Potter!

-Embora eu ache que um pouco menos de tecido ficaria melhor... – Comentei, depois dei um tapa na minha boca – Nada disso! Imagina o olhar dos meninos otários! Não para cima de você! – Exclamei em pé. A cada palavra, no entanto, eu sentava um pouco da cadeira. Lily me encarava boquiaberta.

-Você está mais que bêbado, não é?

-Quem, eu? Claro que não! Estou só bêbado! – Respondi batendo na mesa. Essa estremeceu e fiz uma careta, segurando-a na mesma hora – Vixe, desculpem... – Os outros riram e Remus chegou com Paul e um prato de comida para mim.

-James, coma tudo, ouviu? – Ele me disse.

-Tudo mesmo? Quero dizer, os talheres também? – Ele revirou os olhos.

-E eu peguei suco de abóbora para você. Nada de beber mais, ouviu? Agora coma... tem galinha, arroz... tudo o que você gosta. Fui na cozinha buscar.

-Sim, papai... – Respondi suspirando e enchendo a boca. Olhei para Lily – Hey, Lils... me diz uma coisa? – Perguntei quando engoli.

-Hum... talvez.

-Quero que você seja sincera, como eu sempre fui com você.

-Não prometo nada.

-Eu canto bem?

-Er... quê?

-Minha voz é boa?

-Sei lá, Potter!

-Sabe sim! Vai, me diz aí... Sirius disse que eu canto mal feito uma coruja rouca... É verdade? – Perguntei enchendo a boca mais uma vez e olhando-a intensamente.

-Hum... sua voz não é de todo ruim.

-MENTIROSA! – Holly exclamou – A voz dele é perfeita! Como você pode ser tão... Argh, Lil! Tudo bem, você odeia o cara, mas a voz dele é linda demais! Admita que a voz dele é boa...

-Não!

-Lily, não minta! Além do mais, ele está bêbado, nem se lembrará disso pela manhã... – Rá, como se fosse. Tá, pode até ser verdade que algumas coisas serão perdidas mas uma declaração dessa? Nunca!

-Não vou! Pare com isso!

-Só diga sim ou não: James Potter canta bem? – Todos nós olhamos para Lily, eu com a boca aberta, com um pouco de comida.

-Sim... – Ela murmurou. Sorri vitorioso e passei a mão pelos cabelos – Viu por que eu não queria falar? Ele é tão metido que...

-Que chega a ser lindo o jeito metido dele de ser?

-Não! – Eu observava o diálogo delas entretido. Era engraçado duas meninas falando de você – Eu já vou, Holly, vou... pegar um ponche...

-Ponche não, Lily! – Respondi quase caindo da cadeira – Wow, se eu montasse numa vassoura agora cairia... Lily, ponche não! Tá forte para caramba! Foi por causa do ponche que estou assim... – Ela me encarou – Tá, pode ter sido por causa da quantidade de ponche... e a mistura com o whisky... ou então pela quantidade dos dois _juntos_... hum... – Comentei pensativo. Lily limpou a garganta – NÃO BEBA O PONCHE! – Eu praticamente gritei. Ela revirou os olhos e pegou cerveja Amanteigada com o garçom. Se afastou, me deixando com cara de pateta – Pelo menos ela não pegou o ponche... – Murmurei consolando a mim mesmo. Terminei de comer e tive uma ideia brilhante de bêbado. De bêbado porque foi idiota e desinibida, impossível uma pessoa sóbria pensar nisso.

E brilhante porque eu pensei. Me levantei da mesa olhando para banda. Precisaria da ajuda deles. Meus amigos me perguntaram aonde eu estava indo, mas já que não cambaleei, não me impediram. Chamei o cantor e ele sorriu, se abaixando.

-Hey, tudo bem? – Perguntei.

-Tudo ótimo...

-Vem cá, você sabe tocar bandas trouxas?

-Sim... – Sorri e pedi para realizar meu plano. Ele gostou da ideia e logo comandou a banda.

Subi no palco com dificuldade e peguei o microfone. Localizei Lily no meio das pessoas; seu cabelo ruivo chamava bastante atenção. Vi meus amigos me olharem surpresos; Holly sorria. Eles começaram a tocar e eu fechei os olhos, me deixando levar pela música...

_So I look in your direction,_  
><em>but you pay me no attention, do you?<em>  
><em>I know you don't listen to me<em>  
><em>'Cause you say you see straight through me,<em>  
><em>don't you?<em>

_But on and on,_  
><em>From the moment I wake,<em>  
><em>To the moment I sleep,<em>  
><em>I'll be there by your side,<em>  
><em>Just you try and stop me,<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting in line,<em>  
><em>Just to see if you care<em>

_Oh, did you want me to change?_  
><em>Well I've change for good<em>  
><em>and I want you to know that you'll always get your way<em>  
><em>and I wanted to say<em>

_don't you shiver_

_Shiver_  
><em>Sing it loud and clear<em>  
><em>and I'll always be waiting for you<em>

_so you know how much I need you_  
><em>But you never even see me do you?<em>  
><em>And is this my final chance of getting you?<em>

_But on and on,_  
><em>From the moment I wake,<em>  
><em>To the moment I sleep,<em>  
><em>I'll be there by your side,<em>  
><em>Just you try and stop me,<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting in line,<em>  
><em>Just to see if you care, if you care.<em>

_Oh, did you want me to change?_  
><em>Well I'd change for good,<em>  
><em>and I want you to know that you'll always get your way<em>  
><em>and I wanted to say...<em>

_Don't you shiver_  
><em>don't you shiver<em>  
><em>Sing it loud and clear<em>  
><em>I'll always be waiting for you.<em>  
><em>Yeah I'll always be waiting for you<em>  
><em>Yeah I'll always be waiting for you<em>  
><em>Yeah I'll always be waiting for you<em>  
><em>For you, I will always be waiting<em>

_And it's you I see,_  
><em>But you don't see me<em>  
><em>And it's you, I hear,<em>  
><em>So loud and so clear<em>  
><em>I sing it loud and clear<em>  
><em>And I'll always be waiting for you<em>

_So I look in your direction,_  
><em>But you pay me no attention,<em>  
><em>And you know how much I need you<em>  
><em>But you never even see me<em>

(**N/A: Outro tributo de Coldplay, tradução aqui: letras terra /coldplay/8088/traducao html **.)

Na hora que eu comecei a cantar, vi Lily parar o que estava fazendo e se virar, reconhecendo minha voz e a música. Cantei a música toda, olhando-a nos olhos e ela retribuiu, um pouco boquiaberta.

Quando terminei, todos bateram palmas. Escutei Sirius e Holly darem gritinhos, acompanhados por algumas meninas (Sirius gritando é demais; parecia uma garotinha... Hahaha). Eu sorri, mas não parei de olhar para Lily.

-Não preciso nem dizer para quem essa música foi... Acho que todos sabem... Espero que sim, pelo menos... – Eu disse, soltando o microfone. Pisquei para Lily e me virei para agradecer ao cantor. Ele sorriu e falou no microfone "Vocês ouviram a voz dele? E olhe que ele está bêbado! Imagine a voz dele quando estiver sóbrio!" Todos rimos dele e desci do palco.

Para falar a verdade, a última coisa que me lembro foi de virar um copo de whisky antes de me encontrar com meus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooi! E aí? Gostaraaaam? Um pouco de suspense não mata ninguém, certo? Er, espero que sim! Gente, só percebi hoje que o link da tradução de Yellow, vou colocar com espaço no lugar dos pontos, que nem a tradução de Shiver! (letras terra com brcoldplay/8091/traducao html).**

**Boas notícias! Estou quase no meio do capítulo catorze, e, no word, a fic tem mais de 97.000 palavras! Vai passar das 100.00 ainda no capítulo 14! Então espero que gostem de ler uma fic grande, porque a minha certamente será!**

**De novo, agradeçam a Julia Mansur e Maria Rezende (MariaStarkid) pelo presente de Snape! Hehe, amigas lindas do meu S2! E agradeçam a Bah Malfoy Black por me dar incentivo desde a fic do Primeiro Ano!**

**E eu agradeço a todos vocês por mandarem reviews e críticas!**

**Mandem mais, que tal? Beijos e até domingo!**


	12. A execução do Plano  Parte 1

**Olá lindos e lindas! Como vão? Estão gostando da fic? Espero que sim... Tenho planos muito maléficos para ela. MUAHAHA. Mentira. Só alguns são maléficos. A maioria dos planos é bonitinha.**

**Certo. Tenho uma coisa triste para falar. _Receio que a minha regularidade acabará daqui a duas semanas ou três._ Estou postando o capítulo 12 hoje, e ainda estou terminando o 14. Não sei se conseguirei continuar com esse ritmo. Mas não se preocupem; caso tenha de acabar, avisarei antes, com letras garrafais e beeeeem grandonas. Me perdoem por isso.**

**Maaaaas! Tenho boas notícias também! A fic, no arquivo do word, tem, até sábado, 10/09, às 17 horas, 48 minutos e 21 segundos, exatas 101.893 palavras. A quantidade de palavras crescerá quando vier para cá, então eu enxergo uma fic com mais de 110.00 palavras facilmente!**

lola1456320749: Desculpe por não ter respondido a sua review no capítulo anterior, mas eu tenho upado todos os arquivos e respondido às reviews no dia anterior. Sua review chegou até mim no domingo pela manhã. Eu amo esse capítulo por causa de Jay bêbado! Estou escrevendo mais. Sob tortura, posso acrescentar, mas estou! Beijos e obrigada!

Pamela Evans: Ok, gravei! UAHSAUSHU Admito que eu também ri u.u Peguei sim! Ah, você me deu um susto! Pensei que não tinha gostado mesmo! Obrigada! E mentira. Eu ri também. Todos concordam com Holly. Eu acho. Ele está bêbado! E não estragou plano algum! Veja aqui. E sim. I heart a drunk James. Obrigada! Para você também!

MaNgA aLbInA: Isso aí! Só alto! Não fala mesmo não, menina! Imagina se você acerta de novo! Vai dar. Um pouquinho de merda. Um pouco só.

Flavia Lestrange: Matar alguém? Eu? Imagiiiiiina! *sorriso angelical* Não contei o plano porque os capítulos 10 e 11 eram para ser um só. Mas ficou mega-gigante. Assim como o 12 e 13. Assim como o 14 e 15 ficarão. Tive de dividi-los no meio. São Longuinho é um bom santo, mas não esqueça de pular! Obrigada! E aqui vai o plano! Beijos!

Ann Potter: James bêbado foi legal de escrever, porque eu pude colocar as merdas todas! Nunca tinha ouvido falar, vou ver como é... obrigada! Beijos

Bah Malfoy Black: Own, Bah, valeu! Holly é um poço de riso. Claro que Six queria ver James semi-nu u.u Todos querem ver James semi-nu. Pois é... isso é o que dá Sirius pensar muito. Bêbado não! Alto... Coldplay...! Mas é verdade! Se não fosse pela sua cobrança, nem teria terminado o primeiro ano! E pode deixar que você terá até domingo à noite... Beijos

Jean Rossi: Obrigada ^^ E bem-vindo(a). Obrigada mesmoooo!

IzaPotter: Procuro postar todo domingo, apesar de que eu acho que essa regularidade acabará em poucas semanas... Mas quando for acabar, eu vou avisar no capítulo. Portanto, entre no **domingo, normalmente depois das nove... **Beijos e obrigada

**Enfim... aqui vai o plano! Quero saber se gostaram!**

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Doze-<p>

Quando coloco meu plano genial-de-tão-idiota em prática – Parte 1

No dia seguinte eu acordei às onze da manhã no Salão Comunal. Eu estava deitado no sofá e, antes de abrir os olhos, ouvi risadas.

-Podem parar de gritar, por favor? - Pedi baixinho, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Estava deitado de bruços, com a camisa social da festa totalmente aberta, sem sapatos e sem óculos. Ouvi mais risadas.

-Bom dia, James! - Holly disse se jogando em cima de mim.

-Ai... - Gemi ainda de olhos fechados - Eu estou de ressaca, respeita o meu corpo dolorido?

-Não! Você canta bem demais, viu? - Abri os olhos imediatamente e estava tudo turvo.

-Eu realmente cantei Shiver? - Perguntei descrente. Minha voz saiu abafada pela almofada.

-Por quê? Pensou que tive sido um pesadelo?

-Não, mas... não pensei que fosse ser tão idiota... Depois disso, o que eu fiz?

-Vá tomar banho que nós te contamos quando formos almoçar.

-Almoçar? - Perguntei alarmado. Sentei no sofá e dei de cara com Sirius, Remus, Paul, Peter e Lily. Eles me encaravam impassíveis. Opa. Que merda será que eu fizera?

-Vá logo!

-Me dá meus óculos...

Peguei o objeto e saí correndo para o banheiro do Dormitório masculino. Nossa, imagino o que eu devo ter feito. Não devia ter bebido demais... Nem lembro o que eu fiz na festa. Quero dizer, depois de cantar. Será que eu agarrei alguma menina sem ser Lily? Não sei, mas tomara que não. Vesti uma calça jeans e a camisa do time da Grifinória e, fazendo uma anotação mental para trocar a camisa antes de fazer o... plano, desci as escadas.

-Bom dia, gente. Peço desculpas por tudo o que eu fiz ontem que... hum... qualquer um não tenha gostado - Falei assim que sentei no sofá novamente. Olhei para Lily, mas ela estava preocupada em despedaçar um guardanapo e parecia concentrada em sua tarefa, pois não desviou os olhos das mãos um segundo sequer. Depois, levantou-se e foi para o Dormitório feminino. Acompanhei-a com o olhar.

-O que eu fiz ontem? - Perguntei levemente desesperado. Os outros riram.

-Vamos almoçar... - Holly disse.

-Mas e Lily?

-Digamos que eu acho que ela não vai querer te encarar por uns dias...

-Por Merlin, o que eu fiz?

-Bem... - Ela começou quando atravessamos o retrato sem Lily - depois de cantar?

-Sim!

-Você entornou mais uns dois copos de whisky antes que conseguíssemos te alcançar. Mas a primeira pessoa a chegar foi Lily.

-Lily?

-Você cantou Shiver para ela na frente da escola toda, o que esperava?

-No mínimo uns tapas. - Eles riram.

-Pois saiba que ela ficou tocada.

-Ficou?

-Um pouco. Bem, ela chegou ao seu lado e tomou o copo da sua mão. Não sei o que vocês conversaram, mas ela te convenceu a sentar e beber água. Você deve ter falado um bocado de merda; ela não parava de sorrir.

-Ninguém mais ouviu?

-Não. Quando chegamos lá, você estava dando em cima dela - de novo - e ela delicadamente recusava.

-Delicadamente?

-Pois é. Não conseguimos, entretanto, impedi-lo de abrir metade da camisa. Foi nessa hora que seu fã clube chegou, querendo autógrafos, lhe oferecendo bebidas e chamando para ir se juntar a elas. Lily pediu para que elas se afastassem de você.

-Ela o quê?

-Eu sei, eu sei... As garotas ficaram iradas, dizendo que ela era uma idiota por ter a chance de te ter e desperdiçar.

-E ai? - Perguntei alarmado.

-Aí Lily se estressou. Disse que pouco se importava com chances e que te odiava. As garotas questionaram, então, por que ela estava ali cuidando de você. Admito que também estava curiosa. Lily corou e respondeu que você era Monitor-Chefe e que não deveria envergonhar seu papel... - Eu bufei. Que desculpa terrível - Eu sei, foi o melhor que ela inventou. Seu fã clube desistiu e vazou.

-O que eu fiz?

-Ficou olhando boquiaberto para a cena e, quando as meninas saíram, começou a cantar Yellow e alternou com Shiver e ficou murmurando. Tudo isso para um vaso de rosas vermelhas. - Ela abafou um riso - Acho que você pensou que o vaso era Lily, porque declarou seu amor pelo vaso diversas vezes, além de segurá-lo no colo e embalar uma dança suave. O cantor da banda te adorou, mas ficou preocupado quando você caiu.

-Eu caí? - Os outros riram.

-Caiu feio. Sorte que Lily te segurou.

-Ela me segurou?

-Com um feitiço, é claro.

-Como eu caí?

-Lily saiu para pegar água para você e pediu para que você esperasse por ela... Mas não, James Potter é teimoso!

-Eu estava bêbado!

-Enfim, você a seguiu e gritou o nome dela. Ela se virou a tempo de aparar sua queda, mas você bateu a cabeça numa cadeira. Deve ter ficado a marca...

-AIIIII! - Eu disse quando ela puxou meu cabelo - Caramba, Holly, tá doendo, sabia? - Retruquei. Ela sorriu e soltou.

-Lily fez um bom trabalho...

-Ela cuidou de mim?

-Da hora que você desceu do palco até quando Sirius deixou vocês dois no Salão Comunal.

-Eu não lembro disso...

-Eu sei que não.

-Holly, você disse que eu abri alguns botões da camisa...

-Sim.

-Como os outros estavam abertos de manhã? - Perguntei quando sentamos na mesa. Holly sorriu maliciosa.

-Eu não sei... Eu estava, hum...

-Abrindo a camisa de outro? - Perguntei sorrindo do mesmo modo que ela. Holly corou e Sirius riu.

-Mas foi só a camisa, tá? - Ela disse enquanto eu colocava um pedaço de galinha na boca.

-Tá bom... - Um minuto depois, Lily se juntou a nós. Peguei minha varinha e, com um floreio, conjurei um lírio branco - Bom dia, Lily... - Desejei entregando-a a flor com um sorriso.

-Bom dia, Potter.

-Obrigado pelo que você fez ontem...

-Você se lembrou? - Ela perguntou assustada, derrubando o garfo no chão. Sorri de novo.

-Não, mas eles me contaram tudo que sabiam.

-Ah...

-Por sinal... Como minha camisa abriu? - Questionei olhando-a curiosamente. Ela corou.

-Hum... Quando eu fechei sua cabeça e limpei o sangue, você disse que estava morrendo de calor e, por mais que eu pedisse para não o fazer, resolveu abrir a camisa...

-Ah... E por que eu dormi no sofá?

-Bem... eu te coloquei sentado lá, e me sentei do seu lado, para tentar convencê-lo a subir e dormir. Aí você quis porque quis deitar no meu colo para dormir - Ela corou - e eu, é claro, não deixei, mas você deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e começou a dormir. Tentei te acordar, mas você resmungou algo do tipo: eu te amo, Lily, mas me deixa dormir? Por favor! Então eu disse "Pode dormir, Potter, mas seria melhor se você fosse para seu Dormitório... É mais confortável..."... Não que isso importe para mim - Ela se apressou em justificar e eu só sorri - Eu só queria te convencer que subir era bom, foi só um argumento que eu pensei que te levaria lá para cima... Então você, hum, discordou e eu te empurrei para o sofá, tirei os óculos e os coloquei na mesa...

-Discordei? - Franzi a testa tentando me lembrar.

-Bem, sim...

-O que eu disse? - Ela corou.

-Hum...

-Lils... - Pedi sorrindo. Ela fez uma careta.

-Você disse que o melhor lugar do mundo era ao meu lado! Pronto, falei! - Ela exclamou corando mais. Ouvi Holly suspirando.

-E o que você falou?

-Nada. Eu bufei e saí de lá. Depois da parte dos óculos, é claro.

-Por que você cuidou de mim?

-Ora... – Ela respondeu corando – você é Monitor-Chefe. Ia manchar minha reputação. – Revirei os olhos.

-Obrigado mesmo jeito. E... eu te constrangi muito? Com a música?

-Ah, não. Eu, hum, já acostumei com essas declarações. Sabe, seis anos... um bom tempo... – Sorri para ela, pedindo desculpas.

-Você gostou pelo menos?

-Eu gosto da música, mas todos devem concordar que foi estranho ver um bêbado cantá-la... – Olhei ao redor e os outros seguravam os risinhos.

-Poxa, eu cantei tão mal assim?

-Hum... – Sirius disse – Você estava quase caindo, se apoiando no microfone e encarando Lily fixamente. Estava cômico. Sério. Precisa beber e cantar mais vezes...

-Cale a boca, pulguento de uma figa!

Quando estávamos terminando de almoçar, Lily se levantou antes de todos.

-Remus... vamos? – Ela pediu. Olhei para os dois.

-Aonde? – Perguntei.

-Te interessa como? – Lil perguntou. Ouch.

-Muito!

-Comprar o chocolate que Sirius ficou devendo – Remus respondeu.

-Cho...? Ah! – Exclamei. Merlin, como eu sou tapado. Mentira. Eu sou lindo e maravilhoso. Só estou sob efeito do álcool. – Tudo bem, eu esqueci.

-Mas você está lembrado do _chocolate_, Pontas? – Remus perguntou. O chocolate era o meu plano.

-Como poderia esquecer disso, Aluado? – Respondi sorrindo.

-Er... – Holly disse – Sou só eu ou alguém também acha que tem alguma coisa além do chocolate aí?

-É só você... – Eu respondi.

-O que poderia ter além do chocolate? – Remus era tão... Remus.

Os outros me encararam e eu fingi um olhar indignado.

-Vocês realmente não confiam em mim, né? Obrigado mesmo! – Respondi me levantando da mesa. Depois que saí do Salão Principal, comecei a rir e corri para o meu Dormitório trocar de roupa e pegar a Capa. Quando terminei de colocar a camisa, ouvi a porta abrir.

-Pontas, sou eu, Aluado... – Suspirei aliviado.

-Oi...

-Vai fazer o plano original?

-Sim, sim... - Ele sorri.

-Boa sorte, Pontas. Espero que ela não se irrite muito quando descobrir - Sorri.

-Ah, ela vai. Mas ela vai descobrir uma coisa: que ela gosta de mim.

-Acho que ela sabe disso... Você viu que desculpa mais esfarrapada a de cuidar de você porque você é Monitor?

-Vi. Antes ela dava umas melhores... - Ele olhou para o relógio. - Já vou, Lily está me esperando... Disse a ela que vinha pegar o Mapa.

-Eu já vou... Me transfigurarei na passagem. - Joguei a Capa sobre meu corpo - Não esqueça que Lily não pode ver o Mapa, tá?

-Certo. Vá logo, sim? - Sorri e saí do Dormitório. No Salão, Lil estava sentada no sofá, tentando convencer Sirius a dar o dinheiro para ela. Eu ri da relutância dele. Eram só três galeões. A mesada dele era de vinte e cinco. Casquinha.

Apressei o passo para a passagem da bruxa de um olho só. Quando eles passassem por mim, eu já tinha de estar metade pronto... Olhando para os dois lados, tirei a Capa, guardei-a no bolso e, dizendo "dissendium", dei um toque na estátua e ela revelou a passagem para a Dedosdemel.

Desci o mais rápido que pude e quando a passagem ficou plana, peguei o espelho que sempre ficava escondido ali e, sentando, coloquei-o no colo.

Tirei a varinha do bolso e comecei a mudar meu nariz... Um pouco mais largo e mais para cima... o formato dos olhos: um pouco mais largos, sem mudança de cor... a boca mais fina... maçãs do rosto mais proeminentes... o cabelo liso e castanho, um pouco mais longo que o de Remus... óculos com formato diferente...

Perfeito! Etapa 1 do plano completa: me transformar em outra pessoa. Etapa 2: tirar uma foto do meu novo...

-Nossa! Então é assim que vocês vêm escondidos para Hogsmead? - Putz! Lily e Remus! Cadê a Capa? Cadê? Ah, aqui! Quando eu terminei de me cobrir, os dois entraram em meu campo de visão.

-Desde o primeiro ano...

-Rá! Então eu estava certa! - Ela exclamou triunfante.

-Totalmente. James nos mostrou a passagem. Ele tem...

-... uma maquete de Hogwarts em casa, eu sei - Remus ergueu a sobrancelha e Lil corou - Ele mencionou isso uns dias atrás...

Dias? Eu falei isso há meses!

-Entendo... Você realmente o odeia? - Remus perguntou guardando um pedaço de pergaminho. O Mapa. Lily suspirou.

-Sim, Remus. Ele me dá nos nervos.

-Mas vocês têm conversado melhor esses dias, não?

-De fato, sim. Quando ele não passa a mão pelo cabelo, nem se exibe, ou não azara as pessoas... ele é... suportável.

-Dá uma chance para ele, Lils. Ele já provou te amar... diversas vezes, de várias maneiras... - Ela continuou calada. Remus parara os dois e Lily estava olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para o rosto de Aluado - No dia dos Comensais... Nas vezes que ele cantou para você... Quando...

-Eu sei, Remus! Eu... - Ela hesitou e abaixou o tom de voz - Eu já me perguntei se não deveria dar uma chance para Potter, mas... é difícil! Eu o odeio! De verdade. - Olhei seu rosto: havia verdade nas feições, mas seus olhos revelavam dúvida. Remus sorriu.

-Eu entendo, Lily, e garanto que James também...

Tive de me segurar para não retrucar. Eu não entendia coisa alguma.

-Se não entender, o problema não é meu... - Lily disse, arrancando risos de Remus.

-É sim. Ele só vai desistir quando... - Ele fingiu pensar - Quando você ceder. - Lily gemeu e começou a andar. Ouvi Remus alertando-a e quando eles desapareceram, tirei a Capa. Escondi-a ao lado do espelho e da máquina. Etapa 2: tirar foto do novo rosto completa!

Saí andando levemente atrás deles e dei certa distância. Não conseguia nem ouvir a conversa deles. Um leve baque anunciou que a passagem fechara.

Esperei dois minutos e saí atrás deles. Eles haviam saído da Dedosdemel, talvez ido para o Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Comprei feijõezinhos para Lily, chocolate para Sirius e pirulitos para todos.

Andei até o Três Vassouras e vi os dois lá. Sorri e entrei no restaurante. Remus olhou para saber quem entrara e eu mostrei o pergaminho que havia levado para ele me reconhecer e Aluado, sorrindo, acenou. Vi a cabeça de Lily se virar; ela estava curiosa.

-Remus! - Cumprimentei-o animadamente.

-Matt! - Ele respondeu se levantando e me dando um abraço - Ficou ótimo! Só reconheço seus olhos... - Ele murmurou - Como vai? Quanto tempo...!

-Pois é! - Respondi feliz - Foi para ficar reconhecível... - Não te vejo desde os nove anos?

-Sim, sim...

-E quem é a sua... hum, amiga? - Perguntei sorrindo para Lily. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e pude ver que ela percebera a semelhança entre os olhos de Matt e de James. Ela retribuiu timidamente o sorriso.

-Ah, me desculpem... Lily, esse é Matt Joesper. Matt, essa é Lily Evans.

-Ah! A Lily de James? - Perguntei para ela.

-Não sou dele...

-Desculpe-me, eu me expressei mal. Você é Lily que James queria que fosse dele... - Nós três rimos.

Como você já deve ter percebido, meu plano era conquistar Lily como Matt Joesper e mostrar, depois, que era James Potter. Simples, mas eficiente. Matt agiria como James age.

-Então sim, sou eu - Ela respondeu sorrindo e estendendo a mão. Retribuí o riso e sentei na cadeira que Remus pegara.

-Como eles vão? James e o pessoal?

-Lily, você pode falar para ele? - Aluado perguntou - Preciso ir no banheiro... - Ela acenou e bebeu um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

-Hum... Bem, Peter está bem, comendo como sempre... - Nós dois rimos - Não sei como ele não explodiu ainda...

-Essa é uma boa pergunta... Mas a pergunta maior é: como anda a cabeça extremamente confusa de Sirius?

-Confusa. - Nos entreolhamos e rimos mais. Quando paramos, ela olhou em meus olhos e vi uma ruga se formar na sua testa.

-O que foi? - Perguntei. Fingi estar curioso. Eu sabia que ela reconhecera a cor dos meus olhos.

-Seus olhos... - Contive um sorriso - não me são estranhos...

-Não? - Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Já vi essa cor em... - Então ela percebeu de quem era aquela cor e parou de respirar um segundo - Você é parente de Potter?

-Hum... Não. Não que eu saiba, pelo menos... - Respondi. Para conter minha alegria, passei a mão pelos cabelos e ela estreitou os olhos para o gesto - Por quê? - Me fingi de desentendido.

-A cor do olho de vocês... Posso jurar que é a mesma...

-Como você sabe a cor dos olhos dele? - Pergunte curioso de novo. Vi seu rosto corar.

-Bem... somos colegas desde os onze anos...

-E como vai James? - Era uma pergunta estranha para se fazer...

-Ah, na mesma.

-Como assim na mesma?

-Bem... Jogando Quadribol... Sendo prepotente... Mão no cabelo... Tirando onda... - Ela explicou rolando os olhos - As coisas de sempre.

-Continua pregando peças? Remus me contou algumas por cartas... - Comentei rindo. Ela sorriu levemente.

-Não, não. Ele, hum, nós somos Monitores-Chefes agora. - Escancarei minha boca.

-Não brinca!

-Não estou! Ele é Monitor-Chefe, só pegou uma detenção esse ano...

-Por quê? - Eu tinha de fingir, certo?

-Ah... - Ela corou e contive um sorriso - hum, ele brigou com um garoto da escola...

-Brigou? Por quê?

-Ah... Hum... O garoto, er... - Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos - Eu ia para uma festa com o garoto... mas o garoto só queria se vingar dele... - Estremeci.

-Pobre garoto... - Eu disse rindo. Ela sorriu.

-O nariz dele nunca mais será o mesmo...

-De quem, de Amos? - Remus perguntou se sentando. Lily acenou com a cabeça.

-Sem querer ser chato... - Comecei - Mas vocês estão fazendo o quê aqui? Quero dizer, não deviam estar, sei lá, na escola? - Lily corou - Não que isso importe, dar uma fugida para Hogsmead é sempre uma boa ideia... - Completei piscando. Aluado riu.

-Lily fez uma aposta com Sirius e ele devia um chocolate... Então sugeri que ela viesse comigo para escolher, já que Sirius é preguiçoso e ia beber, Peter está comendo e James... - Ele deu de ombros - Lily não se dá bem com ele... - Olhei para ela.

-Eu odeio Potter - Ela explicou.

-Ah... Mas isso - Acenei para a mesa e erguei uma sobrancelha - não é... quero dizer, não é um encontro, é?

-Não, não! - Eles se apressaram em dizer - Remus é meu melhor amigo, mas não... Nada desse jeito - Lily completou. Eu sorri aliviado.

-Ah, que bom... Pensei que estivesse interrompendo os dois...

-Relaxe, Matt - Lily disse sorrindo. Me prendi no seu olhar, que ela retribuiu com intensidade. Depois de um tempo, Remus pigarreou. Sorri para ele.

-Bem, foi ótimo encontrar com vocês... - Eu disse me levantando e pegando minha carteira para pagar minha Cerveja Amanteigada - Espero vê-los de novo... - Apertei a mão de Remus e me aproximei de Lily - Foi realmente um prazer em conhecê-la...

-Posso dizer o mesmo.

-Er... - Comecei passando a mão pelos cabelos. Como dizer isso? De novo? - Se você puder e quiser sair um dia desses... - Ela arregalou os olhos e, se recompondo, sorriu.

-Claro, seria ótimo!

-Ótimo! Então... que tal na quinta?

-Ah, não posso... Tenho ronda... - Ah, é, verdade, eu também...

-Sexta? - Sexta estava ótimo, sem ronda, sem treino...

-Sim, sexta está bom... - Sorri galanteador e passei a mão pelo cabelo liso. Argh, prefiro muito mais o cabelo espetado.

-Aqui, às oito?

-Às oito.

-Então até lá! - Me virei para Remus e ele controlava um sorriso - Tchau, Remus, tchau, Lily... - Pisquei e me virei -Ah, manda um oi para James, Sirius e Peter? - Ele acenou e eu peguei meus doces.

Lily aceitara sair comigo! COMIGO! Quero dizer, com Matt Joesper, mas eu sou Matt... Por isso não contive o sorriso! EU IA SAIR COM LILY EVANS!

Não mesmo. Um otário amigo de Remus ia sair com Lily! Isso não pode!

Mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Praticamente saltitei a caminho da Zonkos. Sim, eu não podia deixar de visitar a Zonkos, né? Comprei Bombas de Bosta para Sirius. Eu sabia que ele iria reclamar se eu fosse dar chocolates e não artigos da Zonkos.

Saí correndo para a Dedosdemel para voltar para a escola. Quando cheguei na parte plana da passagem, rapidamente comecei a me destransfigurar, voltando a ser James Lindo Potter. Mas não deu tempo de me cobrir com a Capa.

-Potter? - Lily chamou surpresa. Eu estava segurando o pedaço de tecido precioso e sorri para ela.

-Lily! Achou o chocolate?

-Ah, sim... O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim pegar a Capa. Escondi aqui ontem à tardinha, antes de me arrumar... - Menti rapidamente. Incrível minha capacidade de mentir.

-Pegou para quê? - Sorri e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Ah, que alívio sentir o cabelo espetado.

-Lily, minha cara, não me faça perguntas que eu não respondo mentiras... - Disse piscando. Ela fez uma cara curiosa, mas logo revirou os olhos e puxou Aluado.

-Tá bom, então. Vamos, Remus...

-Esperem, eu já vou... - Pedi pegando minha sacola de doces e Bombas de Bosta.

-Onde arranjou isso? - Ela tornou a perguntar desconfiada.

-Eu escondi na última vez que usei a passagem... - Respondi sem olhá-la nos olhos. Eu mentia bem, mas ela me entendia bem. Isso não é lindo?

-Vai levar Bombas de Bosta para quê? - Ela perguntou quando nós três estávamos andando novamente - Você não vai usá-las, vai?

-Não, não! É para Sirius... - Ela suspirou.

-Tem como não entregar? Não quero dar uma detenção nele...

-Como não? Você nunca se importou com isso...

-Ah, mas eu não quero passar minha noite de sexta supervisionando Sirius numa detenção... - Ela respondeu sem me olhar.

-Ah, faz sentido... Comprou qual chocolate?

-Comprei um sapo mesmo... Era o mais baratinho...

-Não fique com pena de Sirius! Ele recebe uma mesada excelente!

-Como sabe? - Revirei os olhos.

-Porque eu e ele recebemos a mesma coisa. São meus pais que enviam.

-Por que seus pais enviam mesada para Sirius?

-Porque ele fugiu lá para casa, lembra?

-Ah, é... E... seus pais adotaram-no assim?

-Claro. Ele queria tirar o sobrenome, mas eu não deixei.

-Por quê?

-Bom... Nós amamos Sirius, mas ele tem sua identidade. Se ele mudasse de sobrenome, não seria mais Sirius Black. Não seria ele... Entende?

-Sim. E ele disse o quê? - Eu ri.

-Aceitou e disse que pegaria o sobrenome quando nos casássemos... - Ela riu comigo - Eu esmaguei as esperanças dele lembrando que eu iria casar com... - Parei de falar e pigarreei - outra pessoa - Lily encarou o chão, o sorriso sumira do rosto - Aluado, está com o Mapa?

-Sim... Caminho livre... Um de cada vez...

-Eu vou por último - Pedi. Eles concordaram e Remus me deu o Mapa - Pode ir - Ele piscou e se içou para fora - Espere um pouco, Lily... - Ela estendeu a mão para se apoiar na parede, mas acabou encontrando meu peito. Mesmo no escuro, vi seu rosto corar.

-Posso ir agora? - Ela perguntou recolhendo rapidamente a mão. Não deixei ela concluir o movimento - Potter, pode soltar minha mão? - Puxei-a mais para perto, passando uma mão na sua cintura - Potter! - Ela falou alto demais.

-Shhh! Não grite! Se alguém nos ouvir?

-O corredor está vazio! - Ela gritou num sussurro. Eu passara as duas mãos em volta de sua cintura, deixando seu rosto perto do meu. Dez centímetros separavam nossas bocas.

-Não está. Ranhoso parou para falar com Aluado.

-Pare de chamá-lo assim! - Ela disse socando o meu peito. De repente, ela parou de me bater e, corada, deixou uma mão relaxada onde antes ela me socou. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Me aproximei lentamente dela, deixando clara minha intenção.

Mas algo estava acontecendo. Ela não recuou. Dois centímetros separavam nossos lábios. Senti seu hálito e vi quando ela fechou os olhos.

Ela iria retribuir, tinha plena certeza. Talvez não. Então me lembrei do plano e sorri. Desviei o foco e beijei seu nariz rapidamente. Depois me afastei e vi que Lily estava aturdida. As esmeraldas me encaravam questionadoramente.

-Potter!

-Sim? - Perguntei sorrindo presunçoso.

-O que foi isso?

-Isso o quê? - Eu fingi inocência.

-Você ia me beijar! Aqui!

-Se fosse em outro lugar tudo bem? - Perguntei maliciosamente.

-Não! - Ela respondeu corando. Sorri mais. A expressão curiosa não abandonara seus olhos.

-Quer saber por que eu parei?

-Bem... sim! Entendeu que eu te odeio? - Gargalhei.

-Aqui é muito apertado. Deixemos para vir aqui depois de dois meses de namoro... - Acrescentei piscando - Aí você já estará acostumada comigo e... vamos aproveitar o espaço apertado devidamente... - Se ela estava corada antes, nada se compara a agora.

-Seu depravado! Safado!

-Eu sei que sou - Pisquei de novo e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Olhei para o Mapa e vi que o corredor estava vazio - Pode ir, meu Lírio - Ela bufou de raiva e se virou para sair da passagem. Coloquei o Mapa no chão e me aproximei para ajudá-la. Ia levantá-la pela cintura, mas quando coloquei minha mão ela deu um tapa extremamente forte. Eu gargalhei.

-Lils, só quero te ajudar a sair.

-Eu consigo sair sozinha, obrigada - Ela retorquiu friamente. Me afastei e cruzei os braços para observá-la. Cinco minutos depois e ela ainda não conseguira. Ela suspirou.

-Potter? - Eu sorri.

-Sim?

-Pode me ajudar?

-Claro... - Levantei-a pela cintura - Se segure nessa fenda que aí eu te dou pezinho... - Ela fez o que pedi e consegui colocá-la para fora.

-Obrigada... - Ela sussurrou.

-De nada, anjo.

-Não me chame de anjo! - Ela disse antes de sair para o corredor. Ri e esperei cinco minutos, já que algumas pessoas estavam perto da passagem.

Assim que saí, me cobri com a Capa e fui para a Torre da Grifinória. Estavam todos lá, sentados e rindo. Subi para o Dormitório e troquei de roupa. Deixei a Capa e o Mapa lá, peguei a sacola de doces e desci para o Salão Comunal. Eu estava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Boa tarde, pessoas! - Cumprimentei animadamente. Joguei um pirulito para cada, as Bombas para Sirius e uma caixa de Feijõezinhos para Lily. Eles me encararam surpresos, menos Lil e Remus.

-James, você trocou de roupa? - Holly perguntou.

-Anh?

-Sua roupa. Você estava com a camisa do time e agora está com outra.

-Ah, sim. Sim, eu troquei.

-Por quê?

-Como assim "Por que"? - Holly estava me deixando em apuros.

-James, você sumiu de tarde, mais de uma hora fora, sem ninguém saber onde você esteve, volta agora do seu Dormitório, sendo que sabíamos que você não estava lá, com uma roupa diferente. O que achava que iríamos fazer, deixar para lá?

-Estava desejando ardentemente – Respondi sorrindo. Sirius me encarou com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

-James Potter! – Ele disse – Ou você me fala _agora_ aonde esteve ou Lily ficará sem marido! – Vi um sorriso oscilar em seu rosto e ri junto com ele.

-Com licença? – Lils pediu.

-Toda! – Ela revirou os olhos.

-James Potter! - Holly chamou agudamente - Responda à minha pergunta! - Olhei para ela.

-Eu estava passeando por Hogwarts.

-Quê?

-Sim, pelos jardins, na floresta... Sabe, passeando...

-Chifrudo mentiroso! - Sirius gritou - Eu estava fazendo o mesmo com Holly e...

-Você estava passeando com Holly? - Interrompi o cachorro.

-Bem, sim... - Ele respondeu corado.

-Para o mundo! - Lily falou levantando-se - Sirius Black está _corando_?

-Pois é! - Respondi - Ele está com vergonha porque fez uma coisa romântica!

-Mais do que isso! - Lils continuou - Ele foi... _fofo_! Doce! Gentil...

-Ah, Lil, posso lhe _garantir_ que ele não foi gentil... - Holly interrompeu. Olhamos para Sirius, que sorria maliciosamente.

-Meu Deus, e eu achando que... - Lily começou mas foi interrompida por Holly.

-A questão aqui não é o que eu e Sirius fizemos ou não! James Potter, onde você esteve?

-Já disse, passeando pelos terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Como saberei se é verdade se Aluado levou o Mapa? - Six desafiou.

-Pergunte a ele... - Olhei de esgoela para Remus.

-Que eu tenha visto, James estava nos jardins e desapareceu depois na Floresta...

-E depois apareceu na passagem de Hogsmead... - Lily completou. Ela realmente me odeia. Todos olharam-na questionadoramente e a vimos corar - Que foi? Só contando o que houve...

-Ahá! Então você não ficou pelos terrenos!

-Eu fui lá pegar a Capa.

-Mas a Capa estava aqui!

-Não estava, eu deixei lá ontem, antes da festa.

-Mas você ficou comigo o tempo todo.

-Não na hora do banho.

-E por que você escondeu a Capa lá quando eu fui tomar banho?

-Eu estava com a Capa no bolso e Ranhoso apareceu. Eu estava triste porque Lils não iria comigo para a festa e sabia que ia descontar nele, então me enfiei lá e achei melhor deixar a Capa. Foi só. - Não era uma mentira de todo; só a parte que eu não descontei em Ranhoso. Mas ele me provocou! Perguntou quantos foras Lily me dera! Isso é um ultraje! Um desacato! E foi só uma azaração Impedimenta...

Eles avaliaram minha história. Acho que eles acreditaram.

-Agora me diz uma coisa... - Holly disse - Por que você demorou tanto de chegar, Lily?

-Quê?

-Você demorou bem mais que Remus.

-Tinha gente no corredor.

-E Remus deixou o Mapa do Maroto com você? - Holly continuou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Ah, não... - Sorri e deitei a cabeça no colo de Holly, já que eu estava no sofá ao seu lado. Ela olhou para baixo e viu o meu rosto

-Lily, James ficou na passagem com você?

-Sim... - Lils respondeu num murmúrio. Holly guinchou de alegria.

-E aí? O que aconteceu? Ein, Lily? Lily! Fala logo! - Mas minha Ruivinha ficou calada, fixando o chão. - James?

-Nada.

-James!

-Digo tudo menos isso... - Respondi sorrindo. Holly se irritou e bateu na minha testa - Ai! Isso doeu! - Reclamei esfregando o local atingido.

-Foi para doer! Fale logo!

-Não mesmo. Se eu falar, Lily me mata... - Olhei para Lils e a vi sorrindo: sim, ela me mataria.

-Lírio... - Holly chamou dengosa.

-De que me chamou? - Minha melhor amiga sorriu presunçosa.

-De Lírio... Por quê? Esse apelido é exclusividade de James? - Lils fechou a cara e coloquei a mão no rosto para tapar o sorriso. Falhei miseravelmente.

-Pare de rir, Potter, não é nada disso. Só estranhei – Ela retorquiu secamente – Na verdade, você é o único que não pode me chamar assim, Potter. – Fiz cara de coitado, com direito a biquinho. Holly gargalhou da minha expressão.

-Que cara é essa? – Ela perguntou. Sorri imediatamente.

-A de cervinho abandonado. Para Lils ficar com pena...

-Nunca! – Minha Ruivinha sibilou e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius. Joguei uma almofada nela, sorrindo – Pare! – Ela disse jogando de volta em mim. Peguei no ar, antes que pudesse acertar meu rosto e ela me encarou.

-Reflexo de apanhador, querida. Terá que fazer muito mais para me atingir... – Respondi devolvendo o objeto. Ela pegou e jogou em mim de novo, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Dessa vez eu me sentei e joguei duas almofadas nela. Lily riu e pegou as almofadas, vindo na minha direção. Sorri de canto de rosto.

Então ela começou a me bater com as duas almofadas, até eu dar uma cambalhota e sair do sofá. Peguei uma almofada do outro sofá e ela recuou.

-A vingança – Sussurrei – é doce...

Saí correndo atrás dela e nossos amigos riram. Somente o sétimo ano estava no Salão. Lily estava fugindo de mim rindo e eu a seguia do mesmo jeito. Até que eu joguei a almofada longe (acho que em Sirius, pelo barulho que ele fez) e a peguei no colo, como se fosse um saco de batatas.

-Minha prisioneira! – Gritei e ela riu.

-Me ponha no chão, Potter!

-Ainda não tive minha vingança! – Respondi rindo. Os outros também. Coloquei-a delicadamente so sofá e me sentei ao seu lado – Minha vingança será... – Fingi pensar e ela me olhou preocupada, pronta para fugir de novo – Um beijo!

-Não mesmo!

-Ah vai, sim! – Respondi segurando suas mãos. Virei seu rosto e ela se debateu. Rindo, dei um beijinho em seu nariz – Minha vingança foi feita!

-Isso foi sua vingança, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou desdenhoso – Tsc... – Sorri maliciosamente para ele.

-Minha vingança foi não ter beijado-a do jeito que ela queria... – Respondi. Os outros riram e Lily soltou um muxoxo.

-E você conseguiu - Ela respondeu. Arregalei os olhos e ela sorriu angelicalmente.

-Isso é uma declaração? Queria um beijo de verdade? Porque se for assim, eu esqueço qualquer vingança...

-Não, eu preferia que não tivesse beijado de forma nenhuma. - Sirius gargalhou.

-Mau jeito, Pontas. - Ele disse a mesma ladainha. Escuto isso há anos.

-Mas você não respondeu o que aconteceu lá embaixo, Lily.

-Nada, Holly.

-Lily... - Minha Ruivinha suspirou pesadamente.

-O tarado tentou me agarrar. - Sorri marotamente.

-Não foi bem assim... - Me defendi.

-Oho! E foi o quê?

-Eu só te abracei... - Respondi com o mesmo sorriso.

-Não foi nada! Você... me puxou!

-Para um abraço... - Respondi revirando os olhos. Eu estava fazendo-a falar.

-Não creio que seja necessário segurar a cintura de alguém para dar um abraço - Ela retorquiu - Tampouco se aproximar daquele jeito... - Holly sorria triunfante.

-Ahhhh! Então _aconteceu_ alguma coisa! - Ela exclamou e Lily corou.

-Infelizmente não - Respondi suspirando - Eu deixei para levá-la para lá de novo com dois meses... - Ouvi alguns soltarem muxoxos, outros rirem e uma almofada no rosto (Sirius). Me virei para Lily e sussurrei "Te amo". Ela revirou os olhos e, espumando, subiu para o Dormitório.

No dia seguinte, Lily estava me ignorando. Quer dizer, ela sempre me ignora, mas ela ao menos me chama de idiota, ou me repreende por manchar a reputação de Monitor-Chefe e blá-blá-blá. Mas nessa segunda? Nada. Nenhuma encarada. Eu sorri para ela no café, mas Lily nem ligou.

O resto do dia foi exatamente assim. No jantar, entretanto, perdi a paciência. Quando saímos, segurei seu braço, impedindo-a de prosseguir. Felizmente meus amigos entenderam e continuaram, nos deixando a sós.

-Potter? Pode me soltar por favor?

-O que aconteceu?

-Er... Você segurou meu braço? - Revirei os olhos.

-Não se finja de besta. O que aconteceu?

-Como assim?

-Lily!

-Eu? - Ela respondeu me encarando.

-Você me ignorou o dia todo! - Ela olhou para baixo.

-Ah, isso...

-É, isso. Qual foi?

-Nada. Sério. - Encarei-a incrédulo - Não foi nada.

-O que eu fiz? - Ela continuou a admirar o chão e eu soltei seu braço. Não que eu estivesse segurando forte, mas qualquer coisinha podia deixar marca. Ela era muito branquela. Não que eu não fosse ou não gostasse, mas enfim... - Foi aquilo da passagem?

-Hum... também.

-O que mais?

-Fora o fato de você me irritar profundamente? - Sorri de canto.

-Fora isso. - Ela deu de ombros.

-Nada.

-Então você não está com raiva de mim? - Ela revirou os olhos.

-Potter, eu _sempre_ estou com raiva de você.

Sorri fiz um gesto indicando que ela devia prosseguir.

-Ah - Ela disse sorrindo - Sua detenção será amanhã, às nove.

-O que eu farei?

-Slughorn precisa de alguém para separar as tripas de sapo. Eu disse que tinha um aluno para cumprir detenção – Ela respondeu, sorrindo angelicalmente.

-Lily, você me odeia mesmo.

-Ah, está percebendo?

-Não, só desconfiando.

Quando chegamos no Salão, descobrimos que Sirius também ganhara uma detenção. No mesmo dia que a minha, mas com Minerva.

-Almofadinhas... O que você fez agora? – Perguntei rindo.

-A culpa não foi minha... Aquele idiota chegou falando merda... Sobre como eu estava no caminho errado e tudo. - Eu e Lily erguemos a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo.

-Quem? Ran... – Lil me fuzilou com um olhar – Snape?

-Quê? – Ele respondeu – Que nada!

-Então você bateu em quem?

-Não _bati_ em ninguém... Foi só um duelo à toa...

-O estado que ele ficou não foi de um duelo à toa, Sirius – Remus interrompeu.

-Ele _quem_? – Perguntei impaciente. Sentei ao lado de Sirius, deixando a cadeira preferida de Lily para ela.

-Regulus – Ele disse amargurado. Sorri simpaticamente para ele. Eu sabia que, quando crianças, Regulus e Sirius eram amigos. Afinal, irmãos tendem a serem amigos.

Mas tudo isso mudou quando Sirius viu o rumo que sua família estava tomando – partidários de Voldemort. Então meu melhor amigo se revoltou com todos e odeia a família.

-Pelo menos ele para de encher seu saco... – Falei tentando animá-lo. Ele sorriu e bateu na minha mão.

-Faz um favor? No próximo jogo, dá um soco nele sem querer?

-Não prometo nada...

-Sirius Black! – Ordenei silenciosamente para o pedaço de espelho no meu colo. Era meu lado do espelho de duas faces que eu e Sirius tínhamos.

-Aleluia, Pontas! Pensei que estivesse fazendo outra coisa...! – Ele reclamou sorrindo – Lily está por aí?

-Sim, mas está vendo o estoque.

A minha detenção na sala de Poções era perfeita para conversar com ele pelo espelho. Separar tripas de sapo era nojento, mas eu sou um homem forte e aguento a parada. É isso aí!

-Minerva me deixou sozinho, mas vai conferir os trabalhos de vinte em vinte minutos. Se ela achar que estou enrolando, disse que vai ficar aqui... Então vou só falar.

-Certo. Fazendo o quê?

-Escrevendo. O de sempre.

-Sorte a sua – Respondi fazendo uma careta – Ela realmente me odeia. Única explicação... – Falei para o espelho, que riu.

-Está falando com quem, Potter? – Lily perguntou entrando na sala. Sorri para ela.

-Com ninguém, anjinho. – Ela fez uma careta.

-Não é aquele espelho, é? – Sorri mais.

-Você demonstra me conhecer mais a cada dia, Lírio.

-Oi, Lily! - Sirius disse mais alto.

-Oi, Six. Infelizmente terei de desligar...

-Ah, Lily! Ele está fazendo tudo direitinho, não é? Então, deixa o garotinho conversar com o lindo Sirius, deixa? - Fiz biquinho e olhei-a. Ela me encarou, ponderando.

-Tudo bem - Ela suspirou - Mas se estiver me incomodando, mandarei parar. - Abri meu sorriso especial "quando Lily cede alguma coisa para James".

-Valeu, Ruivinha!

-Não me chame assim!

-Desculpe, Lily. - Ela suspirou, sabendo que eu não a chamaria pelo sobrenome.

O resto da detenção foi tranquilo. Eu e Sirius ficamos contando piadas, que ficavam cada vez mais maliciosas. Eu olhava para Lily e admirava o rubor em seu rosto. Então terminei a minha detenção e Lily me liberou. Subimos juntos para a Torre e no caminho todo eu fiquei cantando Shiver. E Yellow. Percebi que ela cantarolava comigo, meio sem vontade. Ela estava distraída, olhando pensativa para frente.

-Lils, não precisa fazer a ronda amanhã e quinta. Eu e Remus faremos.

-Hmmmm? - Ela respondeu distante. Sorri.

-Amanhã e quinta eu e Remus faremos a ronda por você.

-Er... por quê?

-Porque você fez a nossa semana passada.

-Mas...

-Nada de 'mas'. Faremos e pronto! - Ela sorriu.

-Então tá, né... Obrigada.

-De nada, Lírio.

O resto da semana foi... chato. Tirei a maior nota num trabalho de Transfiguração (normal) e Lily a segunda maior. Em Feitiços foi o oposto e empatamos em DCAT. Os professores estavam surpresos.

Na sexta, dia do encontro de Lily com "Matt", eu e ela estávamos sorridentes.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Sirius perguntou hesitante.

-É sexta... - Respondemos dando de ombros.

-E?

-Não tem ronda... - Lily disse.

-Nem treinos...

-Ou seja:

-Noite livre! - Eu e Lily havíamos completado as falas um do outro. Sorri para ela, mas ela estava ocupada sendo feliz para se preocupar comigo. Holly e Sirius se entreolharam.

-Er... Vocês se agarraram ontem à noite?

-Não! - Exclamamos. Lily com nojo e eu com pesar.

-Então por que estão em uma sintonia tão grande?

-É sexta-feira! - Respondemos dando de ombros.

Os outros estranharam, mas não comentaram. Remus estava rindo e eu tive de acompanhá-lo. Eu e Lily estávamos felizes pelo mesmo motivo: o encontro dela com "Matt Joesper".

As aulas passaram rapidamente. Eu, Lily e Aluado tiramos a nota máxima (e maior da sala) no trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas sobre carros. Lily não jantou; disse que estava sem fome. No meio da refeição, ela sorriu e se virou para Sirius.

-Six, sabe aquele vizinho de Remus, Matt Joesper? - Arregalei os olhos para Aluado. Opa.

-Matt quem?

-Matt Joesper... Aquele com cabelos castanhos e lisos...

-Matt! - Exclamei interrompendo. Ela me encarou - Você conhece Matt?

-Er... sim...

-De onde? - Perguntei fingindo curiosidade.

-Quando fui em Hogsmead com Remus domingo...

-Ele está morando lá? – Meu tom de voz era animado. Aluado ria o tempo todo, e ninguém parecia entender. Só eu.

-Quem é Matt? – Sirius perguntou gemendo.

-Aquele vizinho de Remus! O garoto que usa óculos, lembra?

-Ah! – Ele exclamou sorrindo – Agora eu sei quem é! Aquele um ano mais velho, com quem jogávamos Quadribol?

-Esse mesmo! – Respondi e me virei para Lily – Ele estava lá?

-Sim – Ela disse sorrindo – Encontramos com ele no "Três Vassouras"...

-Poxa... Como ele vai?

-Está bem... Pediu para mandar um 'oi' para vocês... – Sorri agradecendo – Er... Remus, você pode vir aqui um segundo? – Ela pediu sorrindo. Meu amigo sorriu docemente e a seguiu. Me virei imediatamente para Holly.

-Onde eles vão? – Eu tinha de manter as aparências, né? Ela deu de ombros.

-Como, por _Merlin_, eu posso saber?

-Ela é sua melhor amiga!

-Ele também! – Abri minha boca para contestar, mas não havia argumentos e Holly sorriu.

-Além do mais, você está apaixonado por ela. E eu não estou apaixonada por Remus...

-Ainda bem... – Ouvi Sirius murmurar para ele mesmo. Encarei-o sorrindo, mas seus olhos continuaram no prato. Suspirei.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Sirius, eu vou procurar por Lily e Remus. Vou levar o Mapa e a Capa, tá?

-Sim, sim... qualquer coisa... – Sorri e me despedi deles, saltando da cadeira. Na porta do retrato, encontrei com Mia.

-Oi, James! – Ela disse.

-Mia, boa noite... – Respondi, educado como sempre.

-Boa noite... Você sabia que o último sobrenome de Paul não é Collins? – Arregalei os olhos.

-_Sério_?

-Sim.

-Como sabe?

-Ouvi Minerva falando com Slughorn que ele preferia ser chamado por Collins desde o primeiro ano...

-E qual é?

-Ah, isso aí você terá de descobrir sozinho. E...

-Sim?

-Me conta quando descobrir... – Ela pediu piscando e saindo. Sorri.

-Pode deixar! Palavra de Maroto!

Subi correndo para o Dormitório e peguei o Mapa. Lily ainda estava se arrumando e Remus estava na porta da Torre da Grifinória, esperando Lils, provavelmente.

Tomei banho, coloquei uma calça jeans e uma camisa simples. Peguei meu Hugo Boss e passei. Um casaco para ela fungar meu cheiro (é claro). Com o Mapa vi que Lily ainda estava no Dormitório dela, portanto me cobri com a Capa e desci. Cheguei o mais rápido que pude na estátua da passagem e fui até a parte plana quase correndo. Me transfigurei rapidamente, com a ajuda do espelho e da foto.

Em Hogsmead, comprei uma caixa de Feijõezinhos e transfigurei uma flor qualquer em um lírio. Cheguei no "Três Vassouras" às 19:57. Peguei uma mesa relativamente afastada. Cinco minutos depois, a porta se abriu e vi Lily entrando.

Ela estava com uma bermuda jeans e uma camisa polo. Linda, é claro. Acenei e assim que ela me viu, sorriu.

-Olá... – Cumprimentei-a puxando uma cadeira – Tudo bem? – Ela se sentou e colocou sua bolsa na mesa.

-Tudo, e com você? – Sorri de canto de boca.

-Estou ótimo... – Estendi a flor para ela e Lily sorriu atônita para o lírio branco – Eu sei que você gosta.

-Obrigada... mas como sabe? – Passei a mão pelos cabelos no melhor estilo James Potter.

-Tenho meus métodos... – Respondi piscando. Ela riu.

-Espero que não envolvam ninguém seriamente machucado...

-Não se preocupe, eu uso meu charme para conseguir informações... – Expliquei piscando de novo. Ela revirou os olhos e riu.

Pedi uma Cerveja Amanteigada para ela e um whisky de fogo para mim. Expliquei para ela que estava morando perto, tentando arranjar um emprego. Disse que eu sabia todos os gostos e desgostos dela e, para provar, pedi o seu prato favorito no restaurante. Ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

-Você me conhece melhor que ninguém... - Lily opinou. Depois rolou os olhos - Quer dizer, acho que sim...

-Quem poderia te conhecer mais? - Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ela me encarou. Eu sustentei o olhar.

-Potter. Ele... me... conhece muito bem - Ela revelou, hesitante e corando.

-Melhor que eu?

-Não sei...

-Próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, promoverei uma competição... - Sugeri rindo. Dei um gole no whisky.

-Espero que ganhe. Pelo menos abaixa a bola daquele idiota...

-Pode deixar que eu ganho.

Nós rimos e logo em seguida nossa comida chegou. Comemos rindo e quando acabamos, paguei a conta, deixando uma generosa gorjeta para que não comentassem que Lily estivera aqui.

-Quer dar um passeio? - Perguntei abrindo a porta para que ela passasse.

-Claro... - Ela respondeu cheirando a flor. Sorri e indiquei o caminho que levava até a Casa dos Gritos. Estávamos conversando e rindo bastante, até que ela se arrepiou.

-Está com frio? - Perguntei preocupado.

-Um pouco - Ela admitiu. Sorrindo, tirei o casaco e passei por seus ombros.

-Melhor?

-Muito melhor, obrigada...

Paramos na cerca. Apontei para a Casa.

-Dizem que é assombrada... - Ela riu.

-Duvido muito.

-Não acha que fantasmas assombrem a casa?

-Nem perto disso.

-Então por que está toda quebrada? - Desafiei. Ela desviou o olhar.

-Acho que é algo mais... sólido que um fantasma...

-Tipo... Animais selvagens?

-Mais ou menos por aí - Ela concordou sorrindo.

-Então vamos logo antes que eles descubram que estamos aqui... - Chamei-a puxando sua mão. Ela riu, mas me acompanhou. Mostrei um banquinho para que sentássemos e ela sorriu indo comigo.

-Tome, comprei para você... - Eu lhe disse, entregando a caixa de Feijõezinhos. Lily sorriu e agradeceu - Pode abrir quando quiser - Eu disse, vendo que ela lançara um olhar de desejo nos doces. Ela sorriu corada e abriu a caixa, comendo um.

-Quer? - Ela ofereceu.

-Não, obrigado. Pode comer.

-Qual é, Matt! Vamos, só como depois de você pegar um! - Ri e fiz como ela pedira. - Viu, nem foi tão... - Mas ela parou de falar e fez una careta - Cera de ouvido! - Lily exclamou.

-Tome, esse é melancia... - Disse rindo e entregando o feijãozinho verde. Ela sorriu agradecendo. Ficamos brincando de adivinhar o sabor dos feijõzinhos até dez horas. Quando ela olhou para o relógio, arregalou os olhos.

-Matt, eu... eu tenho que ir... - Ela disse, ainda sentada. Rindo, peguei suas mãos e fiz cara de coitadinho, com o mesmo biquinho. Ela riu.

-Tem mesmo?

-Infelizmente, sim. Já vão sentir minha falta. - Sorri para ela.

-Quem vai sentir?

-Sirius... Remus... Holly, minha melhor amiga...

-E James, com certeza? - Ela revirou os olhos.

-Provavelmente. Aquele pateta...

-Ah, ele só está preocupado... Vai querer que eu te acompanhe?

-Sim, por favor. A passagem é...

-Na Dedosdemel. - Ela me encarou curiosa enquanto íamos para a loja de doces.

-Como sabe? - Sorri e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Argh. Droga de cabelos lisos.

-Eu sou demais... - Brinquei. Ela revirou os olhos sorrindo. - Eu também usava... James me contou.

-Ah, claro... Deveria ter adivinhado. Sabia que eles vêm para cá desde o primeiro ano? - Sorri. Minha Lily... Tão esperta.

-Eles te contaram ou você adivinhou?

-Bem... Um pouco dos dois... Eles estavam conversando e eu ouvi. Claro que eles negaram, mas eu descobri depois.

-Esperta... - Comentei sorrindo. Estávamos na porta da Dedosdemel. - Bem, Lily... Foi ótimo. Amei nosso encontro... - Eu disse sorrindo. Ela corou e sorriu também.

-Eu também gostei muito, Matt... - Repeti o gesto.

-Podemos marcar outro dia...

-Claro... - Sorri de canto de boca.

-Eu te mando uma coruja amanhã no café, eu prometo. Eu só preciso ver quais dos meus dias estão ocupados...

-Tudo bem... Hum... Tchau, Matt.

-Tchau, Lily... - Me aproximei e dei-lhe um beijinho no nariz. Ela me encarou surpresa, sorriu e se virou para a loja. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e sorri extremamente, observando o rastro que ela deixara no chão. Percebi, então, que meu casaco ficara com Lily.

Me cobri com a Capa e a segui. A lembrança do Lily Essence ainda estava forte. Eu estava assoviando enquanto corria pela passagem. Chegando na parte plana, me destransfigurei (essa palavra existe? Ah, quem se importa?) e abri o Mapa para ver se tinha alguém no corredor da passagem. Livre. Estavam todos do sétimo ano da Grifinória no Salão Comunal, e só eles. Lily estava sentada em sua poltrona favorita e os outros a rodeavam, como se ela estivesse contando uma história. Ou sendo interrogada.

Apressei o passo e, cantando, entrei no Salão.

-...E ele foi tão fofo, Holly! Nem tentou me beijar! - Todos os olhares se viraram para mim. Sorri e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-Quem, eu? - Perguntei sorrindo. Daqui a pouco iria ficar irritado, querendo quebrar a zorra toda! Oooooba! Holly olhou apreensiva para mim.

-James... - Ela disse receosa. Seu olhar era de preocupação e senti meu rosto desmoronar. Quero dizer, forcei meu rosto a desmoronar.

-O quê? - Praticamente rosnei. Holly estava prestes a se levantar, assim como Sirius. Gente, como eu sou bom ator! Incrível! Lily estava olhando para baixo e Remus se segurava para não rir. - Fala!

-James, quer... hum... vamos conversar lá no Dormitório? - Sirius chamou. Encarei-o severamente. Se meu futuro com Lily não dependesse disso, eu teria rido da expressão de todos.

-Não, só desembuchem! - Dei a volta para encarar Lils - Você está saindo com alguém, é isso? - Acusei-a. Doeu em mim gritar com a razão de meu viver, o motivo da minha existência, o ketchup do meu kibe, o sal da minha batata frita... Enfim, com ela. Lils olhou para mim em desafio.

-E se estiver? O que _você_ tem com isso?

-Eu... eu... Quem é? - Exigi. Os outros observavam a cena e vi que Remus estava como eu: quase explodindo de rir.

-Para quê eu falaria? Para que você espanque o menino como você fez com Amos?

-Eu não _espanquei_ Diggory - Retruquei - Só dei alguns leves socos no nariz!

-Ah, claro! Você quebrou o nariz dele! - Ela gritou.

-Eu sei, o nariz dele nunca será o mesmo... - Respondi friamente. Me custou muito manter a expressão chateada pelo rosto que Lily fez.

-Nunca mesmo! E você ainda quer que eu fale o nome da pessoa? Para ele acabar como Amos?

-Diggory só queria te usar! - Exclamei raivoso. Tá, essa parte não exigiu muita atuação - Ele é um idiota que me odeia e queria te usar para se vingar! E você ainda o defende?

-O que ele queria fazer ou não comigo não é da sua conta, Potter! E eu defenderei qualquer pessoa que apanhe! Principalmente se você tiver batido.

-Só me diga quem é - Pedi entre dentes - Juro que não vou bater no cara. Palavra de Maroto - Fiz o juramento levantando a mão direita com a palma voltada para Lily.

-Não vou dizer! – Ela rosnou.

-Eu não vou bater no cara! – Até porque, como eu iria bater em mim mesmo? Não que ela soubesse disso, mas Remus com certeza pensara nessa impossibilidade.

-Não!

-Por favor!

-Por que não vai cuidar da sua vida, Potter? – Se fizéssemos um concurso de rosnados entre Lily agora e Sirius não sei quem ganharia. Quanta raiva... Isso deixa a pessoa com rugas, viu, docinho?

-Mas é exatamente isso que estou fazendo agora, Lil! Minha vida se resume a você! – Ela estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Pare de mentir e eu não vou dizer!

-Não é mentira. Por favor, eu lhe imploro – Pedi ajoelhando à sua frente. Homem apaixonado sofre, viu... Rapaz! Um sorriso de escárnio tomou o rosto dela.

-Matt Joesper.

Arregalei os olhos e sentei sobre minhas pernas. A imagem do homem traído. Desesperado. Coloquei as mãos no meu rosto, mas não permiti o sorriso sair. Ainda não.

-Matt... Joesper? – Repeti.

-Exatamente. E se eu souber que você encostou em um fio de cabelo dele... – Ela ameaçou – Você vai se entender _comigo_.

Me levantei e, jogando a Capa e o Mapa no chão, aos pés dela, saí "enfurecido" do Salão Comunal, e ainda ouvi Remus dizer "Eu vou atrás dele". Fui até a sala mais próxima e comecei a gargalhar. Poucos minutos depois, Aluado chegou com um sorriso imenso aberto no rosto.

-Você viu a cara dela? – Exclamei. Ele riu comigo.

-Ótima atuação, James! Realmente, todos acreditaram. Quando saí, Holly estava dizendo para Lily que ela deveria ir atrás de você – Rimos um pouco mais – E como foi hoje? – Tenho certeza que meus olhos brilharam.

-Ah, Aluado...! Foi perfeito! Ela é cabeça-dura demais! Eu agi como se fosse James Potter lá, tudo mesmo. Disse que eu me achava demais, que era lindo, fiquei até passando a mão pelos cabelos! E quando eu falava algo que, dito por James, seria prepotente, ela sorria e rolava os olhos! E ela... – Me lancei na narrativa de como fora o encontro. Vinte minutos depois, quando terminei, Remus me parabenizou de novo e disse que deveríamos voltar. Concordei com ele.

Escondi os resquícios de sorriso do meu rosto e deixei uma expressão séria. Concentrada. No Salão Comunal, Sirius e Holly esperavam por nós. Ambos estavam apreensivos, como se estivessem prestes a desconfigurar uma bomba-relógio. Bem, conhecendo o meu comportamento, era mais ou menos isso que eles tentariam fazer. Me joguei na poltrona e abracei a almofada.

-James? – Holly chamou. Continuei encarando a lareira. – Jay, olha para mim... – Fiz o que ela pediu, mas com o olhar endurecido – Me escuta, James, você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, vai?

-Não.

-Não vai... bater em Matt, ou coisa parecida, né?

-Não, eu dei minha palavra de Maroto. – Ela suspirou e se espremeu na poltrona comigo.

-James – Ela começou apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro – Por favor, não fique muito chateado... Você sabe como Lily é. Qualquer um que não seja você, é perfeito para ela... Você pode ver por Amos...

-Não me fale dele!

-Desculpe! Mas, Jay... Ela vai esquecer esse Matt. Eu tenho certeza. Dê um espaço para que ela respire, para que ela veja os defeitos nesse cara... Ela é bastante observadora. E pelo que ela me contou do encontro deles hoje, o cara se parece com você... – Fechei os olhos com raiva. Na verdade, minha intenção era não encontrar os olhos de Remus ou eu acabaria rindo. Ai, ai... que situação cômica.

-Eu sei que se parece. Nós fazíamos concurso para ver quem se achava mais. Ele pegou comigo a mania de passar a mão pelos cabelos.

Holly me abraçou.

-Eu vou descobrir mais coisas sobre esse cara e o que Lily acha dele...

-Eu já sei o que ela acha dele. Foi tão fofo! – Afinei a voz na segunda frase. – Argh, ele não deve ter feito nada que eu não já fiz antes! Que vontade de matar Matt! – Exclamei me levantando da poltrona.

-James, cara... – Sirius disse – Eu tenho certeza que Lily vai largar Matt. Ele não é tudo isso que ela pensa. Não é para ficar com ela.

-Você nem se lembra quem é Matt, Six – Eu disse. Claro que ele não se lembra; Matt Joesper não existe! Ele fez uma careta.

-Mas eu sei que você será melhor para ela. E ela vai entender isso alguma hora... Relaxe, James.

-Que seja... – Respondi indo para o Dormitório. Fui direto para o banho, onde poderia rir em paz. Quando saí, me joguei na cama e me cobri imediatamente. Os outros já estavam deitados.

-Pontas? – Sirius chamou.

-Quê? – Resmunguei.

-Onde _você_ estava? – A pergunta que eu temia voltara.

-Procurando por... você sabe.

-Mas você não estava com o Mapa?

-Ela não estava em Hogwarts, seu espertinho – Rosnei.

-Ah, é... E por que você não esperou ela aparecer no Mapa de novo?

-Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso. Saí à procura dela. Nunca imaginei que ela fosse para _Hogsmead_ de noite, sozinha!

-Então foi procurá-la por onde?

-Floresta. Sala Precisa. Aí eu vi o nome dela voltando e eu a segui, satisfeito. Para depois descobrir... Argh, esse cara vai morrer um dia!

-Calma, James. Palavra de Maroto, lembra?

-Lembro – Rosnei – Vou dormir, Sirius. Ver se eu consigo esquecer isso.

-Boa noite, Pontas.

-Boa noite, Almofadinhas. Boa noite, Aluado. Boa noite, Rabicho. Boa noite, Paul.

Eles responderam e eu me senti desimpedido para colocar a coberta por cima do rosto. Deixei um sorriso fluir no meu rosto. Sim, meu plano genial-de-tão-idiota estava dando mais certo que eu esperava.

* * *

><p><strong>Agora que o plano foi revelado, espero algumas reviews meigas e fofas! Mas não precisam ser muitas reviews!<strong>

**E eu estou mega-surtando aqui com Coldplay lindo e perfeito. Vão lançar um novo CD e eu estou ansiosíssima, fora uma nova música nessa segunda, às 3:50 da manhã. Vou baixar antes da escola \o/**

**Enfim... Beijos, mandem-me reviews por favor e boa semana ^^**


	13. A execução do plano Parte 2

**Olá, meu povinho lindo! Sentiram minha falta? Quero dizer, sentiram falta da fic? Hehe.**

**Acho que vocês estão curiosos... E depois desse capítulo, minha cabeça vai rolar MUITO. Sou malvada mesmo.**

**Aproveitem o capítulo! Vale lembrar que ainda posto todo domingo.**

ika chan: Obrigada! Aqui está a continuação!

Pamela Evans: Eu amo escrever Holly, porque ela é toda sem noção! Mas se achar é parte do charme! Queria poder dizer que Matt Joesper foi por causa de Matthew Lewis, mas não... Outro motivo. Esse nome levou duas aulas de história e cinco pessoas para sair. Crianças lindas *-* JAMES POTTER GANHA TODOS OS OSCARS E TODOS OS CORAÇÕES DO MUNDO! MAs o novo CD só sairá dia 24/10, o que saiu segunda foi um single (perfeito), por sinal. Beijos!

IzaPotter: Todos são verdadeiros, exceto: Paul, Holly, Sarah, Mia, Zoe, Dianna Clapton (time), Thomas Powell (time), Kyle Williams (time), Michael Carter (time), Gavin Mason, a trouxa que mora perto de James e Claire (a garota da festa trouxa).

MaNgA aLbInA: UAHSAUHSUASHUHAS Oscar para ele! E todos pensavam que ele ia dar um piti, porque né... Lily bobaaaaa! La la la la! Beijos

Leather00Jacket: Melhor Matt do que nada XD Obrigadaaaa! Problema nenhum! Holly e Sirius são... ah, não vou falaaaaar! Beijos

jade: Aqui está! Enjoy

Ann Potter: Obrigada. Continuei...

PH Moraes: Aqui estááá! Abraços.

Jean Rossi: Oh, obrigada! Bem-vindo à fic! Nossa, obrigada mesmo! E sim, Luna é diva *-* Beijos

Bah Malfoy Black: Problema não! Cobre mesmo! Importante é levantar... esse é o meu lema de todos os dias! Qualquer pessoa normal pediria... Mas não sabemos o que ela, de fato, falou. Ele estava bêbado e ela não contou tuuuudo, tuuuudo. Matt says hello. Ele ia dizer meu nome, Bah, mas tudo bem u.u Sim, aquele sorriso encantador. Ahhh, sim. O sobrenome de Paul... HEHEHEHE. Isso é um misteriozinho que eu fiz para deixar a fic com mais conteúdo... Daqui a alguns capítulos você entenderá... Beeeeijos!

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Treze-<p>

Quando coloco meu plano genial-de-tão-idiota em prática – Parte 2

No dia seguinte, a manhã estava fria. Olhando rapidamente para a janela vi que estava nevando. Ia fazer frio hoje. Em seguida, olhei para o relógio; eram oito e meia. Me vesti rapidamente e, com um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado, fui para o Corujal.

Quis voltar imediatamente; percebi que estava sem casaco só na hora que senti o vento frio. Rapidamente prendi o bilhete na coruja e voltei correndo para o Salão Comunal.

Subi para o Dormitório para procurar meu casaco. O meu preferido, o que Lily elogiara o cheiro um dia. Oh, droga. Ela ficara com o casaco de "Matt". Ou seja: pegar o casaco do time.

Até que aquecia... Peguei uma tarefa de Transfiguração e fui fazê-la no Salão Comunal, que estava vazio. Meia hora depois, as meninas desceram.

-Eu não me importo, Holly! - Ouvi Lily retrucar - Não devo satisfação a ninguém, muito menos a _ele_!

-Pois deveria! Ele é a pessoa que mais se importa com você nessa escola! Ele se jogaria na frente de um crucio por você, como já sabemos, portanto, Lily, acho que deveria começar a se importar um pouquinho com a quantidade de vezes que você esmagou o coração dele! - O tempo todo fiquei de costas para elas, fingindo estar concentrado no meu dever.

-Ora, Holly, você sabe que... - Mas parou de falar. Provavelmente me viu. Fingi que não percebi nada.

-James? – Minha amiga chamou. Olhei para trás sem expressão.

-Bom dia, Holly. – Ignorei Lily e fiquei observando sua expressão. Ela estava confusa. Ah, meu Merlin, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não rir e estragar o plano.

-Fazendo o quê? – Holly continuou. Apontei para o pergaminho.

-Dever. Transfiguração.

-Não vai tomar café? – Ela continuou. – Estamos indo, se quiser nos acompanhar...

-Tudo bem, encontro você lá embaixo. Vou guardar minhas coisas e pegar minha luva e meu cachecol... – Deixei bem claro o "você" no singular, para Lily sentir a frieza. Que eu não queria precisar passar.

-Então tá... – Ela me respondeu vindo em minha direção. Deu um beijo na minha bochecha e eu sorri para ela – Mas vá logo!

-Sim, senhora – Me abaixei para escrever a última palavra da atividade e larguei a pena na mesa.

-Agora! – Holly falou. Ri e passei a mão pelos cabelos de novo. Peguei o livro e o pergaminho e me virei para subir. Ela se juntou a Lily. Fiz questão de não encarar minha Ruivinha, mas pude sentir o olhar questionador dela sobre mim.

Durante o resto do dia me escondi no Dormitório, comendo chocolate com Holly. Os outros garotos saíram para deixar nós dois lá. Senti uma imensa vontade de contar meu plano para ela, mas me contentei em receber chocolate na boca e deitar no colo dela enquanto conversávamos sobre diversos assuntos, menos Lily.

-James... está na hora do jantar... Você vai descer? – Passei a mão pelos cabelos novamente.

-Vou. Não vou deixar de comer por causa de... ninguém. Além do mais, tenho ronda hoje...

-Então vamos logo...

Descemos para o Salão Comunal, onde Lily estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Sirius, os dois ao lado de Remus e Peter.

-Olá, Marotos... – Esse lance de ignorar o amor da minha vida estava ficando difícil. O olhar dela estava meio... magoado. E a pequena dor no olhar dela me machucava dez vezes mais – Boa noite, Evans. – Houve cinco segundos de um silêncio tenso.

-Boa noite, Potter – Senti a alegria de Holly ao meu lado.

Fomos todos juntos jantar. Eu e Remus conversávamos por olhares e os outros não se preocuparam em saber o motivo de tantas caretas. Fazíamos caretas para segurar o riso. Eu ainda estava "deprimido" porque o amor da minha vida estava saindo com "outro cara".

Na hora da ronda, eu andei o mais afastado que pude de Lily. Ela estranhou meu comportamento, mas ignorou no início. Depois ela desviava os olhos para mim a cada minuto.

-Potter... – Ela finalmente chamou.

-Evans? – Ela parara de frente para mim e me senti obrigado a olhar seus olhos. As esmeraldas revelavam dor, confusão e intensidade.

-Você está... bem?

-Estou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está frio comigo desde ontem...

-Estou fazendo exatamente o que você pede há anos. Estou te deixando em paz. Não é isso que você queria? – Questionei sem alterar o tom de voz e sem desviar o olhar.

-Era... mas... você não está assim por causa de... quero dizer... Não tem nada a ver com... Matt, tem?

-Na verdade, tem tudo a ver com Matt – Expliquei – Percebi que você nunca vai me amar. E estou tentando te esquecer. Sei que vai ser impossível, mas... estou tentando. – Ela pareceu chocada.

-Você... o quê?

-Estou tentando te esquecer. – Eta mentira!

-Mesmo? – A voz dela agora saiu desapontada. Segurei um sorriso.

-Mesmo – Ela estreitou os olhos e me encarou.

-E aquela baboseira de "sempre estarei esperando por você"? Foi para onde? – Fiz uma careta e ela relaxou o rosto – Pensei que você nunca mentisse para mim... – Abri a boca para argumentar e ela sorriu.

-Tá, eu não estou tentando te esquecer... – Agora estávamos andando de novo e Lily olhava para frente, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios – E eu não minto, normalmente...

-Normalmente... – Ela sussurrou.

-Já falei como seu perfume é bom? – Lil corou levemente – Lily Essence, certo?

-Sim...

Me calei pelo resto da ronda. Era impossível ficar chateado com ela, mas eu tinha de fingir. Certo? Certo, eu estou sempre certo.

Quando chegamos no Salão Comunal, Mia e Remus estavam lá. Sorrindo, me sentei ao lado de Aluado e peguei uma almofada. Seu sorriso de resposta foi educado.

-Lily! - Holly chamou, descendo o Dormitório feminino. Ela estava sorridente e praticamente saltitou - James, você viu Sirius? - Ela perguntou. Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela se jogou no sofá e deitou a cabeça no meu colo, sorridente.

-Talvez... Por quê?

-Estou com uma coisa que, er, pertence a ele... - Eu ri.

-Especifique "coisa"...

-Um casaco...

-Cozinha. - Ela sorriu ainda mais e soltou um beijo no ar.

-Obrigada, anjinho!

-De nada...

Ela levantou-se e saiu pelo retrato. Então Mia sorriu e se virou para Lils.

-Lily!

-Hum?

-De quem é aquele casaco lindo e cheiroso que está em cima do seu malão? - Ela perguntou. Respirei fundo e amassei a almofada. Em seguida, encarei Lily. Ela estava um pouco pálida, olhando fixamente para o chão. Medo da minha reação? Talvez...

-Diz, Lily, de quem é! - Eu disse - Não que ninguém não saiba de quem é...

-É de Matt, sim, e daí? - Ela retrucou me encarando.

-Nada. - Eu respondi no mesmo tom. Uma palavra e iria virar briga.

-Eu saio com quem eu quiser, tá certo? Você não manda em mim, não é nada meu para ficar com ciúmes, entendeu? Eu vou sair com Matt de novo porque eu quero, e você não pode, nem vai, fazer nada! Eu te odeio! Você me dá náuseas!

Quando saí do Salão, jogando a almofada no chão, estava irritado de verdade. Não tinha pensado que ela iria reagir assim ao meu ciúme. E ela disse que me odiava.

Me recostei no chão do Dormitório pensativo. Besteira minha. Ela iria reagir assim mesmo. E ela já dissera aquilo para mim várias vezes. Me troquei e fui dormir.

No dia seguinte, o tempo estava meio quente, uns oito graus, então resolvi voar um pouco de manhã. Era muito cedo, cinco e quinze, e eu saí para um Salão Comunal quase vazio. Quase.

-Lily? - Chamei. Ela estava sentada no chão, apoiando um pergaminho numa mesa. Quando chamei seu nome, ela olhou. Sorri e passei a mão pelos cabelos - Bom dia!

-O que quer, Potter?

-Me casar com você - Ela me fuzilou com os olhos.

-Não perguntei sobre seus sonhos doentios, Potter, quis dizer agora. O que faz aqui e por que parou para falar comigo? - Sentei-me ao seu lado e ela retesou o corpo.

-Não se preocupe, não vou tentar nada... Bem, como pode ver, estou com minha vassoura... E a não ser que eu tenha ficado louco, só uso a minha vassoura novinha em folha para voar. Além do mais, olha para a roupa... - Falei, mostrando a perfeição que era meu corpo - Conclusão, meu lírio: vou voar. E por que eu sonhar em casar é doentio?

-Só é doentio se eu estiver envolvida em seu sonho.

-Ah, mas pense pelo lado positivo: eu sonho com o casamento, não com o que vem logo em seguida... - Falei sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela corou ao entender o que eu dissera e abriu a boca horrorizada. Só pude rir - Tchau, meu amor!

-Vá embora, pervertido! - Soltei uma gargalhada. Ah, doce inocência! Há quanto tempo não lhe vejo?

Fiquei voando no campo mais de quatro horas. As pessoas estavam acordando agora, já que era domingo. Algumas garotas se sentaram na arquibancada e ficaram rindo. Quando pousei, vi Holly com um prato cheio de waffles. Sorri, passei a mão pelos cabelos e sentei-me ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, Jay! - Ela disse me entregando uma garrafa de Suco de Abóbora - Não se atreva a chegar mais perto de mim nojento desse jeito! - Sorrindo, balancei o cabelo molhado de suor e vi Holly se encolhendo - Pare, James! Pare, pare! - Quando fiz o que ela pediu, Holly fungou e me entregou o prato.

-Obrigado, mas minha mão está suja...

-E daí? - Ela estava um pouco chateada. Ah, foi só um pouco de suor!

-Você está seguindo o caminho de sua melhor amiga, é?

-Eu não sou apaixonada por você, nem estou fingindo te odiar, estou apenas... argh, James, aquilo foi nojento!

-Desculpe, Holly!

-Tá bom! - Eu sorri.

-Quer me dar comida na boquinha? - Pedi fazendo biquinho. Ela riu e revirou os olhos, cortando o waffle em quatro. Pegou um quarto e, sorrindo, mandou eu abrir a boca. Fiz o que ela pediu e engoli rapidamente. Comi quatro waffles e bebi a garrafa de Suco em menos de vinte minutos.

Quando eu estava satisfeito, levantei, me espreguicei e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Chamei Holly e ela me acompanhou. Fomos para a Torre da Grifinória e eu subi direto para tomar banho. Eu estava muito melado mesmo.

Quando cheguei no Salão Comunal, Holly estava ouvindo Lily com cara de poucos amigos. Minha Ruivinha estava de costas para mim e eu entendi o motivo da expressão de Holly.

-Então ele me deu um beijinho no nariz e foi embora... Lindo, não é? E ele é muito bonito...

Inspirei fundo e forcei um sorriso.

-Bom dia, meninas - Eu disse indo me sentar no sofá. Holly sorriu para mim e Lily fez uma careta. Tirei um lírio do bolso e entreguei para ela. Relutante, ela aceitou o presente.

Sábado à noite. Jantar. Eram umas oito e meia e Lily recusou a comida (de novo). Ela ia sair com Matt (de novo) e eu estava extremamente chateado (até parece!). Passei o dia todo emburrado, fazendo tarefas de casa com Remus na biblioteca.

-Não vai comer, Jay? - Holly perguntou. Acenei negativamente com a cabeça - Oh, não fique assim...

-Assim como? - Perguntei desanimado. Ela sorriu docemente.

-Com essa cara...

-Que cara?

-Cara de abandonado...

-Por que será que estou assim? – Perguntei ironicamente. Ela me olhou com pena. Senti o olhar de Lily em mim, mas continuei a encarar meu prato cheio.

-Potter... – Ouvi minha Ruivinha chamando.

-Quê? – Respondi amuado. Nem olhei para cima.

-Você está lembrado que os relatórios dessa semana são seus? – Uh, merda. Merda, merda, merda.

-São? – Perguntei ainda encarando a comida.

-Sim... Combinamos isso semana passada.

-Tudo bem... Pelo menos eu faço alguma coisa nessa noite de sábado... – Retruquei baixinho. Holly acariciou meu cabelo – Que eu saiba, o cachorro aqui é Six... – Comentei desanimado. Gente, fingir estar triste não estando é muito chato. Não posso rir da minha própria piadinha com os outros.

-Mas quem precisa de afago é você... – Ela disse carinhosamente.

-Estou tão mal assim?

-Se comer, vai ficar ainda melhor – Vagarosamente, coloquei um pedaço de pão na boca. Certo, eu estava com fome, mas tinha de comer ou Lily se perguntaria o porquê de "Matt" não estar com fome. Eles estavam conversando animadamente e eu evitei trocar olhares com Remus. Quando estávamos terminando de jantar, me levantei antes deles e disse que iria passear por aí, que não era para me procurarem, que eu estaria bem.

Sirius me olhou preocupadamente, mas forcei um sorriso. Senti o olhar de Lily e Holly me seguirem também. Apressei o passo para o Dormitório, onde iria me arrumar para ficar lindo e cheiroso para Lily.

Tomei banho rapidamente e peguei uma calça clara, uma camisa tipo polo, mas com manga um número sete no peito. A camisa era listrada azul e branca e o número era verde. Coloquei o perfume, peguei a Capa e o Mapa e me cobri. Quando cheguei no Salão, Lily estava pronta e Holly estava interrogando-a. No braço de minha Ruivinha, meu casaco estava dobrado cuidadosamente.

-Esse casaco é de Matt? – Holly perguntou – Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. De quem mais poderia ser? Não saio com dois caras ao mesmo tempo...

-Eu tenho certeza que já vi esse casaco antes... – Eu estava sorrindo, mas ao ouvir aquele comentário, parei de chofre. Opa dos grandes – Posso?

-Tome... – Lily entregou o casaco suspirando. Holly abriu-o e arregalou os olhos.

-É claro que eu já vi! Esse casaco é igual ao de James! – Lil arfou.

-Não, não é!

-É sim! Você acha que eu não reconheceria o casaco do meu melhor amigo?

-Mas... esse não é de Potter! Esse é de Matt!

-Não importa! É idêntico! Mesma cor... E...! – Foi a vez de Holly de arfar – O casaco dele sumiu esse tempo todo!

-Quê...?

-Sim, por isso ele usou o casaco do time esse tempo todo!

-Holly...

-Mas... como Matt tem o casaco de James?

-Esse casaco _não_ é de Potter! – Holly parou de andar. Achei melhor ir embora. Fui com cuidado e esperei um casal de terceiranistas sair da estátua do terceiro andar. Isso me dava pouco tempo para me transfigurar... Teria que ser mais rápido ainda hoje...

Me escondi no canto da passagem de sempre e observava o Mapa para ver onde Lily estava. Quando ela entrou na passagem, terminei de me transfigurar e corri para Hogsmead. Peguei uma pedra no chão e transformei-a em um lírio branco, igual ao que eu-James dava todo domingo para ela.

Corri para o "Três Vassouras", onde iríamos nos encontrar de novo. Tinha acabada de receber a Cerveja Amanteigada de Madame Rosmerta, Lily entrou lá.

Ela estava linda. Um vestido que a aquecia bem, rosa com tons verdes e azuis. Linda. Ela era um charme. Em suas mãos, meu casaco e uma bolsa. Ela se aproximou de mim sorrindo, eu só pude retribuir. Entreguei-a a flor.

-Você está deslumbrante, Lily.

-Obrigada... Aqui, seu casaco... – Ela me disse. Cheirou a flor e sorriu – Obrigada.

-De nada... Como foi sua semana? – Perguntei educadamente.

-Ah, foi boa... Meus amigos descobriram que eu estava vindo aqui... – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-E... está tudo bem para eles?

-Para todos os meus _amigos_, sim... – Ela sorriu – Quero dizer, eles ainda enchem o saco dizendo que eu deveria esperar pelo Trasgo e... – Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela corou levemente – Esse é o apelido carinhoso de Potter...

-Trasgo? – Perguntei forçando uma risada.

-Sim.

-Por quê?

-Ah... – Ela disse sem graça – Bem, eu criei esse apelido quando eu era segundo ano... E... meio que ficou entre eu e minhas amigas...

-Ele não sabe? – Perguntei rindo.

-Nah, seria muito doloroso para aquele Trasgo... – Ela brincou – Quando eu converso com ele, nunca tenho paciência suficiente para lembrar do apelido... – Eu ri mais um pouco.

-Claro, claro... continue.

-Todos eles, principalmente Holly, acham que eu vou... me _casar_ com o Trasgo... – Ela estremeceu.

-Ele ainda está apaixonado por você? – Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Infelizmente...

-Às vezes fico com pena dele...

-Pena?

-Sim... – Ela me olhou curiosa. Sorri e passei a mão pelos cabelos – Veja bem, não há nada pior que amar alguém e não ser correspondido. Existe, porém, algo pior: amar alguém e essa pessoa simplesmente te odiar. Ele deve ficar arrasadíssimo.

Lily abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas nessa hora sua Cerveja Amanteigada chegou. Aproveitei para mudar de assunto, deixar a ideia de pena de James rondar sua cabeça depois.

Conversamos sobre vários assuntos: desde Quadribol até costumes trouxas. Matt Joesper tinha trouxas na família, portanto conhecia algumas coisas.

Pedi nosso jantar, o mesmo do encontro anterior. Ela riu quando quase deixei a comida cair no chão e insistiu em pagar pela comida dela. Fiz uma careta e disse que eu nunca iria deixar aquilo acontecer.

Saímos e fomos para a Dedosdemel. Disse para ela escolher o doce que ela quisesse e fui pegar alguns para mim também. No final, fomos para o mesmo banquinho de antes e ficamos conversando mais. Passei meu braço sobre o ombro dela, para aquecê-la. Ela sorriu.

-Então... Você já conseguiu emprego? – Ela me perguntou.

-Não, ainda não... Mas estou perto. Acho que semana que vem eu conseguirei... – Ela sorriu.

-Que bom! – Sorri de volta.

-Quando vai ser o próximo passeio de Hogwarts? Para cá? Ela pensou.

-Na semana antes de viajarmos para o Natal.

-Então eu te encontro aqui nesse dia – Ela sorriu – Não que eu não queira encontrá-la antes, mas já estou marcando... Pode ser a última vez que te vejo antes do Natal...

-Marcado. Mas... – Ela mordeu o lábio – Talvez eu tenha de fazer ronda... – Ih, é verdade...

-Nem que seja só para almoçar por cinco minutos.

-Tudo bem...

Conversamos por mais trinta minutos até ela bocejar. Sorrindo docemente, eu disse que ela estava com sono e que deveria voltar. Ela sorriu, concordando. Levei-a até a porta da Dedosdemel e, lá, dei-lhe um abraço e um beijinho no nariz.

-Obrigada e boa noite – Ela disse sorridente.

-De nada. E te mando uma coruja com a data do próximo encontro...

-Mande mesmo... – Sorri.

-Até mais, Lils.

-Até...

Observei-a entrar na passagem secreta. Fui para o balcão e enviei meus doces para James Potter, Hogwarts. Sorrindo, saí da loja, cobri-me com a Capa e voltei pela passagem. Na parte plana, me "destransfigurei" e fui correndo para o corredor do terceiro andar. Ih, merda. Esqueci de mudar a roupa. Voltei e peguei uma camisa reserva da passagem. Me troquei e corri de verdade para o Salão Comunal, onde Lily estava contando para os outros como fora o encontro. Fiz cara de emburrado.

-Boa noite... - Eu disse, entrando no Salão. Lily antes estava rindo, agora estava aflita. Holly e os outros sorriram timidamente - Eu já vou subir, pode continuar a contar quão maravilhoso Matt é... - Completei.

-Não senhor! - Holly disse - Você vai ficar aqui para conhecer o inimigo!

-Inimigo? - Lily perguntou.

-Qualquer um que saia com você, querida, é inimigo de Jay... - Holly explicou. Eu estava segurando o riso. Ninguém conhecia Matt mais do que eu. Eu podia prever as ações dele, se duvidasse. Hehe.

-Preciso mesmo?

-Por que não?

-Para que eu iria querer ouvir? - Perguntei desanimado - Para saber como ele faz o que eu gostaria? Para saber como ele faz o que eu falhei? - Lily olhou para baixo.

-Pelo menos você vai saber como tem que sonhar... - Almofadinhas disse. Eu o encarei mortalmente enquanto os outros riam.

-Realmente muito engraçado, estou morrendo de rir, mal consigo respirar... - Comentei sarcasticamente.

-Vem ficar aqui comigo... - Holly chamou carinhosamente. Suspirando, sentei-me ao seu lado e tirei o Mapa do bolso. Só tinha os Marotos, Lily e Holly na salão, então sem problema.

-Juro Solenemente Que Não Vou Fazer Nada de Bom... - Eu disse deprimido. Coloquei o Mapa na minha frente, para esconder as caretas que eu faria.

-Continue, Lily - Holly pediu. Lils pareceu desconcertada.

-Hum... Onde eu estava?

-Na parte em que Matt perguntou sobre o seu time de futebol...

-Ah, sim, é verdade... Bem... er... - Eu sabia que ela estava corada, olhando para os pés e mexendo com as mãos - Eu disse que torcia para o Manchester United e ele sorriu em concordância... Torcemos para o mesmo time, não é ótimo? - Revirei os olhos e abaixei o Mapa. Passei a olhá-la. Vi seus olhos desviarem para minha direção diversas vezes - Aí ele... Hum... me chamou para ir a um jogo com ele, quando as férias chegassem... - Passei a mão pelos cabelos, imitando o que Matt fizera na hora, e bocejei. - Hum... Er... - Eu estava com os braços cruzados, quase deitado no sofá, mas ainda olhando-a. Holly encarou Lily também, pois minha Ruivinha me olhara e parara de falar.

-Lils? - Sirius chamou.

-S-sim?

-Você quer parar de falar? - Ele perguntou confuso. Lil olhou rapidamente para mim. Holly revirou os olhos sorrindo.

-Lily Evans, você está com receio de falar algo do encontro com Matt por causa de James?

-Quê? Não!

-Então me conta... Ele te beijou?

-Não. - Lírio respondeu. Sirius bufou.

-Que idiota...! - Ele disse. Lily, Remus, Holly eu rolamos os olhos para o comentário.

-Não é idiota, Six – Discordei – Ele está agindo certo. Se ele fosse beijá-la logo, assustaria Lily... – Ela me olhou com uma expressão curiosa no rosto – Que foi? Já disse que eu te conheço melhor que ninguém... – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Se você me conhece mesmo, não deveria ter me beijado nas férias, concorda?

-Mas ali foi diferente.

-Diferente como?

-Eu te conheço há anos, você só conhece Matt há duas semanas. Além do mais, você não se assusta mais comigo... Se ele tentasse algo no segundo encontro... – Sacudi a cabeça em discordância – Você nunca mais iria olhar nos olhos dele.

-Co-como sabe? – Ela balbuciou. Sorri fracamente.

-Sei como sua mente funciona, Lils. Sei como a de um homem funciona, então no próximo encontro você terá o seu tão sonhado beijo – Completei. A última frase saiu mais como um muxoxo.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Sou um homem, eu faria a mesma coisa se eu tivesse me apaixonado por uma menina que mal conheço – Completei sem olhar para Remus. Ouvi quando ele transformou seu riso num acesso de tosse e tive de lutar contra um sorriso.

-Ele... ele não está apaixonado por mim... – Revirei os olhos. Como ela conhecia pouco Matt...

-Está sim – Sirius disse – Só vi um homem idiota assim: James com você. Portanto, ele está apaixonado.

-Obrigado pelo elogio, _amigo_ – Eu respondi sarcástico. Ele riu e jogou uma almofada em mim.

-Ora, não posso mentir, posso? – Mas seu comentário foi interrompido por Bips, minha coruja, que jogou uma carta na cabeça dele. Sirius abriu a carta e vi seus olhos arregalarem e um sorriso bobo se abrir.

-Almofadinhas? Six? – Chamei, mas ele não desviou os olhos do pedaço de pergaminho – Pulguento!

-Quê? – Ele respondeu.

-Eu que pergunto! Papai e mamãe?

-Estão ótimos! Olhe isso! Olhe! – Ele gritou em entregando a carta.

_Caros Sirius e James,_

_Como vão? Melhorou daquela luta, Jay? Espero que sim, você estava cheio de cortes arranhões. Pode estragar seu rosto... Certo, seu pai mandou eu parar de te bajular._

_Sirius, essa carta é mais para você. Demos um carro para James e nos sentimos culpado por você não ter ganho nada, portanto compramos um presentinho para você! Espero que goste!_

_Seu pai mandou para de falar como se eu tivesse comprado... Mas eu escolhi a cor e os equipamentos! Tive participação!_

_James, seu carro continua funcionando. Não andei com ele desde que chegamos em casa depois de 1º de setembro, mas seu pai ligou todos os dias. _

_Vocês vêm passar o Natal aqui? Avisem-me com antecedência, para eu arrumar as coisas!_

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe e papai (o chato ficou pedindo para que eu colocasse o nome dele.)_

Em seguida, Sirius me entregou um pedaço de papel – uma página de um anúncio trouxa. Senti meu queixo cair.

-Uma _moto_? – Perguntei surpreso – O que estava na cabeça deles quando confiaram uma _moto_ a você?

-Mais do que quando eles lhe deram um carro! – Ele retrucou sorrindo. Então nos entreolhamos e nos abraçamos. Ele ganhou uma moto! Quão legal era isso?

-Er... – Ouvi Holly dizer – Ainda não me acostumei com coisas trouxas... O que é uma moto? – Peter parecia tão confuso quanto ela, então mostrei o anúncio – E isso faz o quê? – Acho que todos rolaram os olhos. Se não foram todos, deveria ter sido. Que pergunta essa!

-Anda.

-Como?

-Com rodas? – Eu respondi numa pergunta. Ela ainda parecia confusa.

-Quando chegarmos em Londres, nós daremos uma volta – Sirius prometeu piscando. Êba!, viva o casal feliz! Pena que Lily não aceitaria uma carona no meu carro se eu oferecesse. Uma pena mesmo.

Na segunda-feira, fui olhar o quadro de avisos, só por curiosidade, e lá estava a data do próximo passeio para Hogsmead: dia 18/12, um domingo. As férias de Natal seriam no dia seguinte.

Falando em férias de Natal, eu tinha de responder à minha mãe! Eu sabia que Sirius iria querer voltar, mas se Lily fosse ficar, eu não iria para casa _mesmo_.

Portanto, a primeira coisa que eu faria quando visse Lily naquele dia seria perguntar dos seus planos. Estávamos na mesa do café, mas ela ainda não chegara. Fiquei olhando de um lado para o outro, à procura dela. Holly riu levemente.

-Lils acordou atrasada, Jay. Vai chegar daqui a pouco.

-Mas o café já está acabando! Ela mal vai comer! – Holly deu de ombros.

-Ela ficou acordada ontem lendo porque quis. Pouco me importo.

-Bela amiga você é! – Eu retruquei. Em seguida, peguei um guardanapo e coloquei várias torradas. Conjurei uma garrafa e a enchi com suco. Quando Lily nos alcançou, o sinal bateu e pude ver seu rosto decepcionado.

-Droga! – Ouvi-a dizer. Sorri enquanto me levantava.

-Bom dia, Lils – Eu disse docemente. Ela estreitou os olhos para mim.

-O que você quer, Potter? – Ela sibilou.

-Ai, Lírio! Só quero te entregar isso... – Respondi calmamente, dando o pacote de torradas e a garrafa de suco. Ela pareceu surpresa.

-Ah, er... hum, obrigada, Potter – Ela disse corando. Sorri e indiquei o caminho para ela. Lily andou e eu fui ao seu lado, com a mochila em um dos ombros.

-De nada, Lily. Ei, me diz uma coisa?

-Depende...

-Não é nada demais, eu juro.

-Diga – Ela pediu, mordendo um pedaço de torrada.

-Você vai ficar em Hogwarts no Natal?

-Qual a utilidade dessa informação?

-Preciso fazer meus planos.

-E o que _eu_ tenho com isso?

-Meus planos são baseados nos seus... – Ela engasgou e estendeu a mão pedindo o suco. Entreguei rapidamente e ela deu um longo gole.

-Por que eu deveria te dizer?

-Porque minha mãe está esperando a resposta.

-Ah. Eu vou para casa. – Sorri.

-Viu? Não foi tão difícil...

-Só falei rápido por causa de sua mãe... – Ela me disse, comendo a última torrada. Sorri ainda mais.

-Então você gosta de sua sogra!

-Ela não é minha sogra!

-Ainda... – Eu completei entrando na sala e pegando meu lugar. Lily estava com raiva de mim de novo, mas eu não pude não falar aquilo. Ela fica linda e engraçada com raiva de mim. Ri um pouco. Almofadinhas sentou-se do meu lado e passamos a aula conversando. Mais ou menos no meio, percebi que Lily não olhava feiamente para nós dois. Me virei e descobri o motivo: ela estava usando um bilhete com Holly.

No final da aula, estendi a mão para minha amiga, mas ela sorriu maliciosamente.

-Ah, não vou dar... - Ela me disse, num tom provocativo. Fechei a cara.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu percebi que tenho sido mais amiga sua do que de Lily, e isso é errado! Quero dizer - Ela continuou em voz baixa, para que o assunto da nossa conversa, que estava andando com Sirius, não ouvisse - Eu _realmente_ quero que vocês dois se casem e tenham filhos lindos, mas acho que estou traindo muito a confiança dela, e se ela perceber, adeus Holly da Terra. Ela já me disse para eu parar de jogá-la para cima de você - Holly sorriu amarelo - O que, admita, eu tenho feito demais ultimamente.

Olhei Lily andar com Sirius e o sorriso dela quando o palhaço disse alguma coisa engraçada. Bufei e Holly sorriu.

-Você tem ciúmes até de Sirius?

-Você não tem?

-Por que teria? - Ela devolveu calmamente.

-Er... Nada. Eu só... Bem, eu pensei que vocês estivessem saindo... - Ela bufou uma risada.

-Acho difícil, Jay. - Dei de ombros.

-Mas... hum... Você _nunca_ mais vai me dizer algo sobre ela? - Perguntei enquanto caminhávamos para a próxima aula. Ela sorriu maliciosamente de novo. Acho que estou influenciando-a demais. Nunca vi tanto sorrisos iguais aos meus!

-Bem... Vou falar poucas coisas... Deixar as coisas mais difíceis para você...

-Ah, sim... - Eu disse quando havíamos alcançando Lily e Six - Porque as coisas têm sido realmente _facílimas_ para mim - Completei sarcasticamente. Ela sorriu e ouvi Sirius gargalhar. Fechei a cara e olhei para meu dever.

-Potter... - Ao ouvir a voz dela, não pude evitar de sorrir.

-Sim? - Perguntei docilmente.

-Hoje não teremos ronda, vai ser reunião, então espero que seus relatórios estejam prontos, porque os meus definitivamente estão... - Ainda sorrindo, tirei um grosso rolo de papeis da mochila.

-Quer levar ou quer que eu leve? - Ela sorriu em resposta e me deus as costas. Senti meu queixo cair... Ei, queixo, volte aqui! Ouvi Holly e Sirius gargalhando.

-Ela... ela... - Balbuciei. Os outros reviraram os olhos e senti a mão de Remus no meu ombro, batendo em sinal de congratulação.

-Sim, meu chapa - Ele disse - Lily Evans acabou de sorrir para você... - Me virei, agora sorrindo abertamente, para ele, mas o professor resolveu começar a aula justo nessa hora.

-Ela nunca tinha sorrido para você antes? - Sirius perguntou rindo. Franzi a testa, pensando.

-Talvez um sorriso sarcástico ou tenha rido de uma piada, mas esse sorriso foi tão... espontâneo, tão... amigável. Ela nunca demonstra nada, além de hostilidade e ódio...

Na nossa frente, Holly bufou uma risada e Lily se virou para nós dois.

-Talvez tenha um motivo... Mas se você preferir, eu posso parar com a hostilidade e o ódio... - Ela disse docemente e eu esbugalhei os olhos, surpreso - É só parar de falar comigo! - Revirei os olhos.

-Não sonhe tão alto, amorzinho...

-Não me chame de amorzinho! - Ela sibilou e se virou para frente. Sorri, me aproximei dela.

-Tudo bem... - Eu disse - Amorzinho... - Completei

Eu ri silenciosamente quando vi seus punhos se fecharem. Ela se virou perigosamente e eu dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Lily se afastou e limpou a bochecha. Holly, Sirius e eu quase gargalhamos e não melhorou o fato de Lil bater em Holly. Só paramos quando o professor perguntou o que era tão engraçado. Limpei a garganta e disse que Sirius contara uma piada excelente sobre um duende, um trasgo e uma mandrágora e me ofereci para reproduzi-la. Confuso, o professor recusou e pediu para nos calarmos, o que prontamente fizemos.

Quando chegamos no almoço, dez minutos atrasados, a mesa estava lotada, o que fez com que nós fossemos obrigados a sentar espremidos num cantinho.

-Então, por que vocês estavam rindo? - Remus perguntou se servindo de purê de batata. Peter revirou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo.

-Você não ouviu, não, Aluado? Sirius contou uma piada... - Foi a nossa vez de revirar os olhos e rir. Nem Lily, que estava irritadíssima, por sinal, conseguiu refrear a risada.

-Pete, caro amigo - Holly disse docemente - a piada foi só uma desculpa que James arranjou para enganar o professor...

-Ah... - Rabicho respondeu corando - Ah, bem... Então não sei...

-O que pode ser? - Sirius disse rindo - Mais um round de "James-Lily"... - Fuzilei-o com os olhos.

-Somos uma luta agora?

-Mais perto de serem isso do que de serem namorados... - Ele comentou rindo de novo.

-Ah, claro, obrigado pelo incentivo, você é realmente um excelente amigo! - Eu disse sarcasticamente. Ele riu e bateu na minha cabeça. Emburrado, comecei a comer.

Holly começou a contar a história e não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Lils? - Chamei depois de terminar de comer. Ela fechou os olhos, inspirou fundo e se virou para mim, me olhando sem emoção alguma.

-Diga, Potter.

-Que horas é a reunião?

-Nove horas, na sala dos monitores.

-Certo, obrigado.

Quando o relógio marcou oito e trinta, me levantei da cadeira do Salão Comunal e fui para a sala dos Monitores com meus relatórios na mão. Quando abri a porta, Lily estava lá, arrumando as coisas para as outras pessoas. Dei um meio-sorriso.

-Boa noite, Lils - Eu disse cavalheiramente. Ela olhou para trás e suspirou. Depois, se apoiando na mesa, ficou de frente para mim.

-Boa noite, Potter. Você chegou... - Olhou para o relógio e depois para mim - Vinte e cinco minutos antes do horário. - Dei de ombros e me aproximei dela vagarosamente. Vi suas mãos endurecerem com o meu movimento.

-Ora, o que posso fazer? Sou Monitor-Chefe também, sabe? - Expliquei caminhando até ela. Percebi que ela estava se afastando, mas eu a encurralara na mesa. Prensei-a na mesa, fazendo uma prisão com meus braços pois eu colocara cada mão de um lado do seu corpo - Então - Continuei no seu ouvido - Assumo que eu deveria estar aqui mais cedo, certo? - Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e eu sorri.

-Sim, agora se afaste! - Eu ladrei uma risada.

-Por quê? - Sussurrei.

-Por que... Porque eu não quero!

-Não quer? - Perguntei. Se eu quisesse, poderia dar um beijo no seu pescoço. Talvez eu desse...

-Eu... estou... saindo com... Matt - Ela balbuciou. Sua respiração estava irregular e eu ri de novo.

-Se não estivesse eu poderia continuar? - Perguntei. Dei um rápido beijo no seu pescoço.

-N-não! Se afaste, Potter!

-Ah, certeza? - Eu disse com voz manhosa.

-Sim! A-as pessoas estão chegando, saia logo!

-Então continuaremos a conversar... depois. - Eu disse. Me afastei e dei um beijo no nariz, como se fosse uma dica. Quando eu dei dois passos, senti uma pancada no meu braço, e depois outra e mais outra. Lily estava me espancando. Eu não tive outra reação, a não ser rir. Não que eu fosse masoquista, mas Lil estava engraçada. Digo, ela estava corada de vergonha e de raiva, espancando alguém muito maior que ela. Quando ela viu minha reação, parou e tomou fôlego. Então sorriu vingativa e cruzou os braços.

-Por que me deu um beijo no nariz, Potter? Está querendo imitar Matt? - Revirei os olhos. Matt _me_ imitava, ela não conseguia perceber isso?

-Não sei se você lembra - Eu retruquei secamente - Mas antes de você começar a se encontrar com Matt, _eu_ dei um beijo no seu nariz.

-Quê? - Isso apagou o sorriso do rosto dela.

-Sim... Naquele dia que você foi comprar chocolate com Remus... Que nos encontramos na passagem... Naquele dia, em que te encurralei e você ia até me beijar de volta, mas eu não quis te magoar, então eu dei um beijo no seu nariz...

Ela me encarou sem palavras e quando as pessoas começaram a chegar, sentei e fiquei olhando para Lily, que ainda parecia sem saber o que fazer. Quando ela se sentou ao meu lado, estava meio aérea e eu reprimi um sorriso.

-Hum... - Lily começou - Bem, er... hoje vamos atualizar os relatórios, então fiz cópias dos meus relatórios para vocês verem...

-E eu também! - Exclamei.

-Então onde estão essas maravilhas? - Lils perguntou ironicamente. Meu Deus, ela não confia mesmo em mim! Imagina quando tivermos namorando! Vou precisar de testemunhas o tempo todo. Peguei os papeis no meu bolso e distribuí com um aceno da varinha. Eles leram os relatórios e encararam os Monitores-Chefes.

-Alguém tem algo a acrescentar? - Lily perguntou. O monitor da Sonserina ergueu a mão e fiz uma careta - Sim?

-Ontem à noite dei uma detenção em Sirius Black e Holly Hall. - Arregalei os olhos e prestei atenção - Eles estavam, fora do horário, no corredor da bruxa de um olho só do terceiro andar...

Olhei para Lily e ela retribuiu meu olhar. Nós dois sabíamos o que aquilo significava: Sirius e Holly tinham ido para Hogsmead ontem à noite. Foram fazer o quê? Teríamos de perguntar a eles hoje à noite! Esses dois estavam caminhando para... mas será? Percebi que Lily chegara à mesma conclusão que eu e, assim como eu, estava surpresa com essa possibilidade.

Toda essa informação foi trocada com um olhar em dois segundos. Ergui a sobrancelha e fingi prestar atenção no que o Sonserino estava falando, mas acabei ignorando-o e desenhei um pomo de ouro com as letras "L. E." e com as letras "J. P.". Nem preciso dizer o que é, certo?

-O que você acha, Jay?

Levantei os olhos rapidamente do pergaminho e olhei para a garota do quinto ano que me chamara. Monitora da Corvinal, com a qual eu nunca falara antes, estava me chamando de "Jay". Eu só mexera os olhos e os desviei, sem intenção, para Lily. Vi que ela tentava descobrir o que eu desenhara, então dobrei o papel, guardei-o no bolso das vestes, me espreguicei e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-Me desculpe, pode repetir a pergunta? – Pedi sorrindo. Ouvi Lily soltar um muxoxo e, com a visão periférica, flagrei-a revirando os olhos.

-Potter, sinceramente, pare de desenhar e tente prestar o mínimo de atenção no que é discutido aqui, sim? – Olhei para ela.

-Me desculpe, adorada e exemplar Monitora-Chefe, pelo meu lapso de atenção... – Ela revirou os olhos de novo.

-Para de puxar saco e responda à pergunta.

-Er... eu não... sei qual... é a pergunta... – Admiti baixinho. A jovem Corvinal repetiu e eu pisquei para ela em agradecimento. Pensei que teria minha cabeça cortada fora por Lily, mas devo ter respondido satisfatoriamente, porque sobrevivi até o final da reunião.

-Bem... – Ela continuou – Espero que hoje tenha sido proveitoso para vocês também, porque assim eu... Quero dizer, nós, os Monitores-Chefes, pudemos ter noção de como vocês estão executando suas tarefas. E devo acrescentar que quase todas estão bem executadas – Ela disse sorrindo para todos na sala.

-Ora, obrigado! – Respondi presunçoso. Lily fechou a cara.

-Quando eu disse "quase", você era a exceção, Potter – Ela disse secamente. Fiz uma careta enquanto os outros riam de mim. Os monitores nos desejaram boa-noite; eu estava sentado relaxadamente na cadeira e Lily arrumava os papeis.

-Dá para você ajudar? – Ela perguntou irritada. Levantei-me de um pulo e acenei com a varinha uma vez. Tudo veio parar na minha mão e eu sorri indicando que levaria para ela. Lily deu de ombros e se encaminhou para sair da sala. Segui-a de perto e ela trancou a porta.

-Então... você lembrou? – Perguntei enquanto caminhávamos para o Salão Comunal.

-Lembrei de quê?

-Você sabe... a coisa no beijo do nariz.

-Ah – Foi a resposta dela. Vi seu rosto corar.

-E...?

-E o quê?

-Você... hum... estava certo.

-Eu disse... – Comentei sorrindo.

-Mas isso não significa nada, tanto é que eu nem lembrava!

-Claro, claro...

Deixei ela pensar o que ela quisesse. Quando chegamos no Salão Comunal, percebi uma ausência.

-Lily, Remus não deveria ter ido para a reunião?

-Ah, é verdade! Ele me pediu para avisar que está na Ala. Disse que comeu algo ruim...

-Ah, sim, obrigado... – Concluí pensativo. Hoje eu iria fazer uma visita a ele. Lils suspirou.

-Você vai pegar a Capa e irá para a Ala, não é?

-Er... se eu disser que sim, ganharei detenção? - Ela sorriu misteriosamente.

-Só se você se deixar ser pego... E para isso acontecer, você tem que ser um completo retardado... - Fiz uma careta e depois sorri.

-Obrigado, Lils.

-Não estou fazendo isso por você, Potter, é por Remus.

-Ah, eu sei. Mas obrigado do mesmo jeito...

-O que você fez agora, Lils? – Sirius perguntou descendo do Dormitório masculino sorrindo – Deu boa noite? – Holly entrou pelo buraco do retrato e ouviu a piada, e começou a rir junto com ele. Eu e Lily fechamos a cara e Holly puxou a amiga para um abraço e jogou as duas no sofá. Quando minha Ruivinha não sorriu, a amiga suspirou e começou a fazer cosquinhas, o que resultou numa guerra, a qual, sendo verdadeiro, eu morri de vontade de participar.

-Não gostei da brincadeira – Lily reclamou emburrada. Ela estava engraçada, de braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para frente e o melhor: um bico de birra. Eu sorri para aquela imagem.

-Por quê? Você fez mais do que dar boa noite? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo maliciosa. Lily mostrou sua língua para ele. Sorri mais.

-Oh, olha para James! – Holly disse de repente, rindo – Que cara de idiota admirando Lily! – Senti meu rosto esquentar e Sirius acompanhou Holly na gargalhada. O Salão estava vazio, exceto por nós – Que fofo! – Lily descruzou os braços e encarou o chão – E agora é a vez de Lily corar! Em três, dois, um... – E riu deleitada – Que pele branca a de vocês! Coram por tudo! – Vi o rubor no rosto de Lils aumentar e resolvi defender minha amada.

-Legal, tudo muito lindo, mas queremos saber o que vocês dois estavam fazendo ontem à noite em Hogsmead! - Exclamei sorrindo maliciosamente. Lily levantou os olhos para mim e, quando seus olhos desviaram para Sirius e Holly, sorriu do mesmo jeito que eu.

-Sabe, Potter, essa é uma _excelente_ pergunta! - Lils disse - E o mais intrigante, pelo menos para mim, é saber o que vocês estavam fazendo para não perceberem o monitor se aproximando.

-Isso é, de fato, intrigante! - Afirmei, cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha. Pude ver de canto de olho que Lily repetiu meu gesto. Sirius e Holly olhavam um para o outro e para nós dois, como se estivessem... envergonhados em falar. Por fim, com um aceno discreto de negação de Holly, Six abriu a boca.

-Sim, nós fomos passear. Sim, em Hogsmead. E sim, estávamos ocupados demais para ver aquele idiota! - Com sorrisos vitoriosos, eu e Lily nos entreolhamos.

-Ocupados demais? - Ela questionou, como se realmente não soubesse o que eles estavam fazendo. Holly revirou os olhos.

-Você sabe o quê! - Ela retrucou irritada. Soltei um risinho e isso me rendeu uma almofada atirada no meu rosto. Abaixei rapidamente e a almofada atingiu um pote de tinta da mesa. Nós quatro fizemos careta; aquilo daria uma meleira danada. Rapidamente Lily se levantou e limpou. Quando voltou, se apoiou no ombro de Sirius.

-Já entendemos... - Eu disse, tentando não sentir ciúmes de Six e Lils. Mas acho que fui incapaz, pelo riso no rosto dos meus dois amigos - Boa noite! - Retruquei indo para o Dormitório. Os dois riram.

-O que houve? - Lily perguntou genuinamente confusa. Revirei os olhos e fiquei de frente para ela.

-O que houve é que você é perfeitamente capaz de se divertir com Sirius, que é igual a mim! Você o suporta, não grita com ele, não diz como ele é metido... – "Não sou metido" ele falou dando de ombros "só falo a verdade!". Fingi não ter ouvido a sua interrupção - ... não fica chateada quando ele pirraça Ranhoso! Você só se chateia comigo! Por quê? - Ela me olhou incrédula.

-Porque, Potter, você é pior que ele! Sirius entende o que eu falo, compreende, apesar de não fazer o que peço! Ele é metido de uma maneira engraçada, e você de uma maneira irritante! - E, cruzando os braços, acrescentou num tom de voz mais baixo: - E o fato de Sirius não me chamar para sair a cada hora ajuda.

Não pude não sorrir.

-Então você não gosta quando te chamo para sair?

-Não!

-Nem quando eu toco uma música para você?

-Não! - Mas seus olhos me disseram a verdade. Ela amava as músicas. Sorri de novo, dessa vez com um sorriso mais ácido, com um pouco de escárnio.

-Boa noite, Lily.

Os dias até o encontro de Lily com Matt antes do Natal passaram rapidamente. Eu fiz a detenção de Sirius e Holly, mas joguei duro: nunca vi mesas de poções tão limpas na minha vida. Isso resultou em reclamações e caretas deles dois, já que eles esperavam que eu pegasse leve com eles. Lily ficou surpresa quando soube o que eu dissera para os dois fazerem. Até eu fiquei surpreso.

Por falar em Lily, ela agiu diferente até o final do semestre escolar. Tentou não gritar (falhou nisso, e bastante!), teve mais paciência (a quantidade de vezes que ela respirou fundo quando eu chegava foi incontável) e foi mais... pacífica. Desejava bom dia, me lembrava delicadamente das tarefas de monitoria e não me xingava. Fiquei surpreso, mas adorei e tratei de pirraçá-la bastante.

Toda vez que ela estava sentada no Salão Comunal eu a cutucava. Era irritante, para ela, mas vê-la respirar fundo e falar, com calma, "Potter, você poderia parar, por favor?". Eu sorria e respondia "Já que você pediu com tanta delicadeza, Lírio, eu paro". O melhor era vê-la sorrir forçadamente e agradecer com uma falsa voz calma; eu não conseguia não rir. Era aí que ela me batia.

O dia 18 amanheceu sob neve. Neve forte. Minerva falara para mim e para Lily que hoje não faríamos ronda.

Paul, Peter, Remus, Sirius, Holly, Lily e eu descemos para o café juntos. Minha Ruivinha estava simplesmente linda: uma calça jeans azul, uma camisa de manga com pescoço coberto rosa claro, um sobretudo branco e um gorro da mesma cor da camisa. Linda. Acho que passei boa parte do café da manhã admirando-a. Holly confirmou isso depois, mas parecia impossível para mim não admirar.

Fiz um feitiço de expansão no bolso do meu casaco e guardei uma muda de roupa, para usar como Matt. Ele combinara com Lily de se encontrarem no Três Vassouras às cinco da tarde (o passeio acabaria às seis e meia), e eu, James, passaria boa parte do dia ao lado dela. Ou pelo menos tentaria.

James Potter não sabia que Lily ia se encontrar com Matt, pois ela não mencionara isso na minha frente. Portanto, eu planejei um passeio completo, para todos os meus amigos e Lils, que terminaria no Três Vassouras.

No caminho para Hogsmead, a neve aumentou. Eu estava numa carruagem com os Marotos e Lily, Holly e Paul estavam em uma logo atrás de nós.

-Pontas, hoje tem chocolate? - Aluado perguntou no caminho. Sorri para ele e para a confusão dos outros dois.

-Mas é _claro_ que tem!

-Mais tarde, né?

-Sim, perto do encerramento.

Sirius olhou desconfiado para nós dois, mas não deu tempo de comentar nada, pois a carruagem deu um solavanco e tivemos de andar calados por causa do vento.

Eu coloquei meu gorro, cachecol e luvas para esperar pelos outros.

-Nós vamos na Zonkos! - Gritei para Holly - Querem vir conosco? É uma das lojas mais perto... - Ela acenou e puxou os outros dois. Depois de reabastecer nossos estoques de logros, fomos para a Dedosdemel.

Na loja de doces, fiz questão de comprar pirulito para todos, e mais alguns docinhos para meu docinho. Aff, que coisa piegas. James, pare de ser meloso.

-E agora? - Lily perguntou colocando o pirulito que eu lhe dera na boca.

-Podíamos ir para o Três Vassouras... - Sugeri, passando a mão pelos cabelos e dando de ombros.

-Boa ideia... - Ela respondeu. Então fomos todos juntos para o restaurante almoçar. Apesar de ter parado de nevar, estava relativamente frio, e não queríamos ficar do lado de fora, então pedimos peixe e fritas e cervejas amanteigadas antes dos pratos principais.

Até depois de almoçar ficamos lá, e como eu e Sirius somos lindos e engraçados, Madame Rosmerta não se importou; aliás, ela ficava alguns minutos na nossa mesa rindo conosco.

Quando deram quatro e meia, Lily começou a olhar para o relógio. Cinco minutos e dezessete conferidas depois, resolvi que seria normal perguntar o porquê de olhar tanto no relógio.

-Er... Hum... - Ela balbuciou. Holly revirou os olhos.

-Você não contou para ele? Tem medo ou algo assim?

-Me contou o quê? - Perguntei nervoso. Olhei de uma para a outra, buscando a resposta.

-Jay... Lily vai se encontrar com... Matt. - Olhei para Holly, depois para Lils e fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Ha ha, eu amo atuar! Acho que mereço um prêmio pela minha atuação.

-Então você está preocupada com a hora que terá de nos expulsar da mesa? - Cuspi as palavras. Lily me olhou magoada. Ah, não, James mau! Quase ergui o braço para consolá-la.

-Eu não vou expulsar ninguém, Potter. Se ele chegar e vocês tiverem aqui, eu sairei - Ela retorquiu secamente.

-Não precisa - Respondi, me levantando e colocando o gorro, cachecol e luvas - Eu já vou. Imagino que os outros não se incomodarão com a presença de Matt... - E saí da mesa. Ouvi Holly me chamar, Madame Rosmerta perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas continuei até o banheiro mais perto. Lá, me transfigurei e troquei de roupa.

No caminho de volta para o Três Vassouras, peguei uma flores que achei num arbusto da mesma cor da camisa de Lily. Minha roupa estava toda diferente; a camisa era azul ficou verde, a calça era branca ficou jeans, o cachecol, gorro e luvas eram preto e ficaram branco.

Quando entrei no restaurante, fingi procurar por Lils. Ela sorriu e acenou. Fingi vê-la só nessa hora e fui, sorrindo, para a mesa que meus amigos estavam.

-Olá... - Cumprimentei sorrindo.

-Oi, Matt! - Lily disse para mim. Sorri mais para ela e entreguei as flores. Ela corou e agradeceu.

-Matt, oi... - Remus disse. Me virei para ele e apertei sua mão calorosamente.

-Remus, como vai? Sirius! - Six sorriu forçadamente e retribuiu o "olá" - Peter... E você deve ser Holly. - Concluí falando para ela. Holly não precisou forçar o sorriso e pude sentir seu olhar crítico em mim. Mas era uma boa crítica, pelos sorriso dela.

-Sim, eu sou! Já ouvi falar muito de você... - Ela me revelou piscando.

-Holly! - Lily exclamou corando. Eu ri de leve.

-Devo dizer que já ouvi bastante de vocês também... E pela camisa, - Eu disse para Paul, que estava com a camisa social do Manchester United - Você é Paul, certo?

-Sim, sim. Holly tem razão, já ouvimos falar bastante de você...

-Mais do que o bom senso permite Lily falar na frente de James - Sirius adicionou. Tive de reprimir um sorriso. Apesar da fala bem humorada dele, pude perceber a ameaça implícita.

-Que bom saber que sou tão famoso! - Respondi sorrindo maliciosamente. Vi Six arquear uma sobrancelha; talvez ele estivesse reconhecendo algo do melhor amigo dele nesse corpo. Me virei para Lily - Se quiser, podemos dar um passeio por Hogsmead...

-Eu adoraria! - Ela respondeu sorrindo. Ofereci meu braço para ela.

-Então já vamos... - Eu disse para os outros - Até mais!

O frio do lado de fora diminuíra um pouco, mas a temperatura ainda estava baixa. Nós fomos andando meio sem rumo, mas, de repente, vi que estávamos de novo na frente da Casa dos Gritos. Olhei para o relógio; seis horas. Me virei de frente para ela e olhei-a nos olhos.

-Lily... Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Ela riu.

-Já perguntou, mas se quiser perguntar outra... - Eu sorri e tirei uma mexa de cabelo nos seus olhos. Ela me encarou também.

-Me desculpe se eu estiver sendo... Quero dizer, se a pergunta for muito pessoal, mas estou curioso...

-Diga.

-Com quantos caras você já saiu?

-Além de você? Nenhum - A expressão de surpresa aqui foi genuína.

-Nenhum? Mas como? Você é tão linda e legal...! - Ela sorriu.

-Obrigada, mas... Potter nunca deixou. - Wow. Calma. Eu sabia que intimidava as pessoas, mas nenhum garoto tivera coragem de tentar me enfrentar?

-Ele não deixou?

-Intimidava os meninos.

-Ah... Bom... - Eu disse - Se nenhum deles teve coragem para enfrentar James, é porque não te merecia... - Ela sorriu. Franzi a testa - Eu ainda estou curioso...

-Pergunte.

-Quantos caras você beijou?

-Hum... Três. Não! - Ela acrescentou suspirando - Foram quatro... - Me aproximei vagarosamente dela.

-Então se prepare, pois serei o quinto...

E com essa declaração beijei-a levemente. Lily começou a corresponder, mas... Alguns poucos segundos depois, ela se afastou, mordendo o lábio.

-Matt, desculpe! Mas... Tem alguma coisa errada... - Olhei-a sorrindo.

-Alguma coisa?

Então, lentamente, tirei a varinha do bolso. Apontei-a para minha boca e ela retornou ao normal. Em seguida, meu nariz. Lily arfou, mas eu não parei. Ela estava me reconhecendo. Mudei o formato dos olhos e dos óculos. Por fim, tirei o gorro e apontei-a para meu cabelo, fazendo com que ele retornasse ao preto e ficasse espetado de novo. Lily arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. Eu sorri amargamente para ela. Eu, James Potter.

-E agora, Lily Evans, está tudo certo?

* * *

><p><strong>*acena timidamente* O-oi, meu povo lindo. Tu-tudo bem? Vocês não vão... sabe... me matar, certo? Ce-certo?<strong>

**EU FUI MALVADA DE NOOOVO *dança loucamente***

**Obrigada por lerem a fic, eu fico muito feliz quando vou para a frente da escola roubar wi-fi e vejo a quantidade de visitors! A melhor parte da manhã chata de aulas! E quando é review eu faço uma dança com minhas amigas... Continuem assim, meus lindos e lindas!**

**Leiam, divulguem e mandem review!**

**Beijos!**


	14. Ressaca de Matt

**Oláááá! Como vão? Tudo bem? Espero que sim!**

**Nunca recebi tantas ameaças de morte na minha vida, meu Deus, vocês estão mesmo com raiva de mim, ein?**

**AHHH! Meu Pottermore chegooou! NightSeeker193, para quem quiser...**

MaNgA aLbInA: Já sim... Eu pensei que ele não fosse aguentar muito tempo sem falar com ela, mesmo que estivesse chateado mesmo. Eu achei. Beijos

srtasBlack-Malfoy: Mata nããão! Pode sim! Adoro terminar capítulo desse jeito, vocês ficam engraçados! Se você fizer isso, vai ficar sem saber como termina a fic ;D Cara de taxo MESMO. E todas queremos, não é? Beijos.

Pamela Evans: Ou não UAHSUAHS Hum... No momento não... Mas chegou rapidinho, não foi não? Não morra! Beijos

Leather00Jacket: Deixando, ué. UAHSUAHSUAHS Esse é o pensamento. Se eu morrer, sem final de fic. Guarda mesmo! Eu também fico, quando releio. Obrigadaa! Beijos.

Aluano28: Nossa. Nunca recebi um elogio tão... elogioso assim. Me comparar com J.K.? Bem... obrigada! ^^

IzaPotter: Exato. Sem mortes, que tal?

PH Moraes: Não mata a tia aqui não! Desde sempre... Mas acho que vai mudar... Vai demorar um pouco mais, sabe? Estou atrasada na escrita dos capítulos... E todo dia não rola, né?

Mia: Obrigada ^^ Sobre a frequencia... Eu prefiro escrever capítulos grandes a postar mais rápido. Porque aí tem mais conexão, sabe?

Raquel G. Potter: Obrigada mesmo! Ah, eu acho que essa é a pior parte em fics: a espera pelo próximo capítulo. Espero que a minha não demore como a maioria demora... Aqui está! Beijos

Camila S. Granger: Oh, obrigada! Isso é ótimo, divulguem a fic mesmo! E boa diversão!

Juli M. Black: UASHAUSHAUSH Pergunta a James, ele que sabe... Oooooi! Bem vinda! Mata nããããão! Obrigada pelo elogio. DEUS, EU RI MUITO COM A SUA REVIEW! Obrigada pelo funeral. Beijos!

Yasmin L. Potter: Ah, você sabe... Descobre aqui...! Beijos

**Enfim, meus lindos! Obrigada pelas reviews, paciência e bom capítulo!**

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Catorze-<p>

Ressaca de Matt

Lily me encarava surpresa. Então ficou com raiva.

-O que você fez com Matt? Onde ele está? Potter, se você tiver _sonhado_ em bater nele...! - Eu ri.

-Lily, eu nunca bateria em Matt! Sabe por quê? Porque _eu_ sou Matt! Eu _sempre_ fui Matt!

-Não! Matt era seu... Você conhecia Matt! Ele te conhecia! Conhecia os Marotos!

-É claro que ele me conhecia! Eu sou ele! Ele nunca existiu!

-Não...! - Ela sussurrou - Ele... ele era vizinho de Remus... Remus conhecia Matt...! - A voz dela estava desesperada.

-Matt nunca foi vizinho de Remus! Matt sou eu, Lily! Sempre fui! Eu pedi para Remus fingir conhecer Matt!

-Ele sabia disso?

-Não - Menti rapidamente - Eu só pedi para ele fingir conhecer Matt.

-Isso... Você... - Eu suspirei.

-Lils... Eu _sempre_ fui Matt.

-Não!

-Até o nome, Lily! Matt Joesper é um anagrama! James Potter escrito de forma diferente! - Vi seus lábios se mexendo, enquanto ela pensava nas palavras para ver se eu estava certo.

-Não... - Ela sussurrou. Hesitando, me aproximei.

-Lily, você nunca percebeu... as dicas que eu deixei? O jeito que Matt agia... a cor dos olhos... o casaco... o beijo no nariz... o quanto ele te conhecia... a mania de passar a mão pelos cabelos... o porquê de eu nunca estar presente quando você falava sobre Matt... Não era ciúme, sabe? Eu tinha que esconder a risada... - Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha e fiz a menção de limpá-la, mas Lily deu um tapa na minha mão.

-Você _mentiu_ para mim?

-Lily, eu...

-Você fingiu ser outra pessoa? - Ela gritou. Pude ver a dor em seus olhos e acho que os meus não transmitiam sentimento melhor. Eu a magoara de verdade.

-Sim, mas...

-Eu não quero saber! - Ela gritou saindo. Fui atrás dela - Você é desprezível, Potter! Ainda diz que me ama! - Lily se virou para gritar comigo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu pude sentir um nó na garganta. Eu não posso chorar... Não posso... - É impossível alguém amar outro agindo assim...

-Lily... - Chamei com a voz rouca. Senti a lágrima escorrer. Ótimo. Realmente fabuloso. - Eu não quis te magoar... Eu... eu queria te mostrar que você... – "Me ama" – gosta de mim... Nunca quis te magoar...!

-Você está chorando? - Foi tudo o que ela perguntou.

-Não... - Eu disse, tirando os óculos e enxugando os olhos.

-Poupe-me de suas lágrimas, Potter! Você _acha_ que vai me conquistar assim? Pare com essas lágrimas falsas!

-Não são falsas! - Eu gritei - Olhe em meus olhos e diga que estou fingindo! - Ela fez o que pedi e abaixou a cabeça - E sabe por quê? Porque eu faço _exatamente_ isso há quase seis anos! Chorar por você, ser humilhado pelo amor de minha vida! - Me virei de costas e tentei arrancar meu cabelo. Respirei fundo e me aproximei de frente para ela - Dói, sabia? - Perguntei sussurrando - Ser infinitivamente recusado, rejeitado e tratado como lixo... - Eu olhava fixamente para seus olhos, e minha voz saiu trêmula, por causa de novas lágrimas - Dói saber que a pessoa que eu mais amo me odeia... saber que, por ela, eu poderia sumir do mapa, me mudar para a Antártida e morar com os pinguins... Dói saber que... - Respirei fundo - que dificilmente vou te conquistar.

-Pare de ser dramático, Potter...

-Não estou sendo dramático! - Explodi - Estou relatando minha vida desde que me apaixonei por você! Não posso fazer nada se você tornou minha vida num drama! - Retruquei irritado. Tirei os óculos e limpei as lágrimas novamente - Se você nunca mais quiser falar comigo, é compreensível... Mas saiba que o que eu fiz, fiz por amor. E que me provou uma coisa: você só não gosta de mim porque não quer. E quer saber o que tinha de errado naquele beijo? Você sentiu o _meu_ beijo, sentiu o _meu_ perfume, mas quando abriu os olhos, viu outra pessoa.

Saí andando com a mão no bolso, mas parei e voltei.

-São seis e meia. Você pode voltar na minha frente para que eu não morra de preocupação e volte aqui para te procurar? - Sem falar nada, ela saiu andando na frente, com passos largos e rápidos. Tentei arrancar meu cabelo de novo e fui atrás dela, sem intenção de fazer contanto.

Tivemos, entretanto, de pegar a mesma (e última) carruagem e estava um silêncio desagradável, quebrado somente pelas nossas fungadas. Aproveitamos para limpar qualquer resto de lágrimas. Quando a carruagem parou na estação de Hogwarts, senti a necessidade de falar com ela.

-Lily... - Mas ela não me ouviu e continuou a andar. Ou melhor, começou a correr - Lily! - É claro que ela não parou e eu suspirei fortemente. Pegando todos os atalhos que eu podia, vi Lily entrar correndo no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Fui rapidamente atrás dela. Nossos amigos nos cumprimentaram.

-Jay, que roupa é essa? - Ouvi Holly perguntar, mas não respondi.

-Lily! - Chamei, segurando seu braço. Ela se virou raivosamente para mim.

-Me deixe em _paz_! - Senti o bolo na garganta e vi as lágrimas preencherem os olhos de Lily novamente. Eu nunca senti que estava tão perto de perdê-la como agora.

-Lily, eu... - Comecei com a voz trêmula.

-Você é um idiota que usa amor como desculpa para suas idiotices! Me deixe em paz! - Abaixei a cabeça e soltei seu braço. Me joguei numa poltrona e pus a cabeça nas mãos. Senti o silêncio deles, e teria sido melhor se eles estivessem gritando comigo. Holly se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço.

-Suba, tome um banho e me espere. Vou consolar Lils – Olhei para ela – Vá, James. Eu volto. Explique o que aconteceu para os meninos. Lily me dirá o que houve. Depois eu converso com você sobre... o que quer que tenha acontecido. – Continuei sem me mexer – Vá! Sirius, leve seu amigo. Relaxe-o. Eles parecem terríveis...

-Ainda consigo te ouvir... – Retruquei – E ela não está terrível. Só está chateada.

-Então levante-se para que eu possa ir ajudá-la sem me preocupar com você.

Obedeci à sua ordem sem falar nada. Segui calado para o banheiro, me lembrando depois de bater a porta que tinha de pegar a roupa. Voltei e vi Remus, Sirius e Peter me olhando apreensivos. Abaixei a cabeça, peguei minha calça de moletom, uma regata simples e meu casaco também de moletom.

O banho me relaxou um pouco, mas o sentimento de perda ainda estava lá. Demorei uns trinta minutos lá. Eu sei, eu sei, fui ecologicamente incorreto, mas eu precisava, ok? A água quente sempre me acalma, não importa o que estivesse acontecendo. Talvez eu fosse para o banheiro dos Monitores mais tarde. Afinal, tinha uma _banheira_ lá. E era uma senhora banheira, parecia mais uma piscina.

Suspirando, desliguei o chuveiro e me vesti. Saí do banheiro enxugando os cabelos, os óculos guardados no bolso do casaco. Meus amigos estavam sentados no chão ao redor da minha cama, me esperando. Quando me aproximei, eles levantaram a cabeça. Sentei na cama e olhei para Remus.

-Já contou?

-Não, eu - Ele hesitou - Eu não sabia se... se você queria contar... - Suspirei.

-Lembram quando eu disse que tinha um plano? Então... - Me lancei na narrativa desde quando eu elaborei Matt até hoje à noite. Quando terminei, recostei minha cabeça na cama.

-Então... - Sirius disse lentamente - você era Matt... esse tempo todo... Ou seja... Matt nunca me conheceu...

-Sim.

-Rá! Sabia que não estava ficando maluco! – Olhei para ele e sorri debilmente. Esse é o Sirius que eu conheço! – Desculpe.

-Não tem problema. Eu... eu devia ter contado. Na verdade, eu não devia nem ter feito isso...

-Mas você estava indo tão bem! – Remus disse.

-Sua atuação estava perfeita, Pontas – Sorri para Sirius de novo.

-Primeira regra para ser um bom Maroto, Six. É necessário ser bom ator.

-Mas eu não sou bom ator... – Peter disse. Olhei para ele sorri de novo.

-Quem disse que você é um bom Maroto, Pete? – Eu perguntei sorrindo. Rabicho murchou imediatamente – Brincando, Peter, eu estou brincando – Expliquei para ele.

-Eu só não entendo uma coisa... – Sirius disse pensativo. Sirius estava pensativo. Coisa boa não vai sair.

-Só uma? – Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele revirou os olhos e bateu o travesseiro na minha bela face. Ai dele se aparecesse um arranhão!

-Só uma, seu chifrudo! Por que Lily ficou tão... chateada?

-Eu não sei – Revelei verdadeiramente – Acho que... acho que ela se sentiu enganada. Traída. Mas acho que não importa mais.

-Como assim? – Remus perguntou cauteloso.

-Não importa mais o motivo. Ela nunca vai me perdoar, não importa o motivo.

-Você vai desistir dela? – Ele perguntou hesitantemente.

-Não é isso, Aluado. Eu nunca desistiria dela. Mas...

-Mas? – Ele pressionou quando pausei.

-Acho que a perdi de vez...

-Nunca – Uma voz feminina disse na porta do Dormitório. Por um momento (MUITO) delirante, pensei que fosse Lily, mas a entrada de Holly me fez sorrir do mesmo jeito – Eu disse: _nunca_ repita isso, James Potter! – Ela se aproximou de mim jogando um chocolate no meu colo – Coma. Vai se sentir melhor.

-Holly – Eu disse rindo – Eu não costumo afogar as mágoas com chocolate.

-Isso aí! – Sirius disse se levantando animado – Ele é homem! Vou pegar whisky de fogo! – Eu gargalhei enquanto Remus segurava Six pela camisa.

-E não vamos beber, Almofadinhas, nós temos de acordar cedo para ir para casa – Ele suspirou e murmurou algo do gênero "eu bem que tentei", o que me fez rir ainda mais.

-Por que estou rindo tanto? – Perguntei. Holly sorriu simpaticamente.

-Porque você está em choque.

-E... – Hesitei – Como _ela_ está? – Sussurrei. Holly olhou para mim.

-Jay... ela se magoou muito.

-Eu sei! – Exclamei frustrado – Ela está pirada comigo! Eu sei disso! Eu só... eu... eu nunca pensei que isso... – Inspirei – Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse machucá-la tanto. Pensei que ela fosse perceber que gosta de mim. Eu... eu _nunca_ quis machucá-la.

-James, eu sei. Ela, no fundo, sabe.

-Você a deixou sozinha? – Perguntei repentinamente.

-Está tudo bem, ela foi tomar banho no banheiro dos Monitores, deve voltar em uma hora. Estamos seguros.

-Holly...

-Escute, James. Antes de falar. Lily me contou o lado dela da história. Ela... – Holly hesitou, ponderando se ela podia ou não me contar aquilo – não vou falar exatamente o que ela disse, mas ela gostava de Matt.

-Mas... – Comecei frustrado.

-Escute! Lily gostava de Matt... gostava um pouco. Quando ela me contava dos encontros – Holly sacudiu a cabeça levemente sorrindo – eu reconheci o seu jeito nele, Jay, mas achei que fosse só uma pessoa _muito_ parecida com você e quando eu ressaltei isso para Lily... Basta dizer que nós tivemos uma briga de amigas... ela me mostrou como eu estava dando preferência a você na... hum... complicada relação entre vocês, o que é verdade, James, não negue. Não sei seu eu consegui mostrar como Matt se parecia com você... – Ela sorriu – Um anagrama?

-Sim... Matt Joesper tem as mesmas letras de James Potter... – Seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais.

-Esperto, Jay.

-Eu só quero saber o que eu tenho de fazer.

-Primeiro de tudo, acho que você deve pedir perdão.

-Perdão pelo quê? – Tentei arrancar meu cabelo de novo – Eu sei que fiz merda, mas quero saber exatamente a merda que eu fiz, para que eu posso me desculpar corretamente.

-Bem, James, eu não vou dizer o que você tem que fazer. A garota é sua, o problema é seu.

-A garota não é minha – Sussurrei. Doía _muito_ dizer aquilo, mas era verdade.

-Mas vai ser. Só... espere.

-Mais?

-Sim. Mais um pouco. No fundo ela viu que você é legal. Idiota, mas legal.

-Obrigado pelo elogio. - Holly sorriu.

-Eu vou dormir. Se eu fosse você, esperaria Lils voltar do banho... Boa noite...

Cinco minutos depois, levantei da cama, peguei um livro e fui para o Salão Comunal. Me surpreendi quando vi que estava vazio. _Mas_, ponderei ao olhar o relógio, _todos vão acordar mais cedo amanhã para arrumar a mala. Já são onze da noite... Não é tão surpreendente..._

Só quando abri o livro percebi que pegara _Romeu e Julieta_. Como a última vez que eu tinha lido fora no quinto ano, pensei que não faria mal relê-lo...

Eu estava no meio do livro quando o retrato abriu. Lily voltara do banho com a toalha sobre o ombro, uma camisa longa e um casaco e uma calça de moletom igual a minha.

-Lils... – Eu disse hesitantemente. Ela parou para me lançar um olhar de puro ódio. Cruzou os braços.

-O que você quer agora? - Ela perguntou. Seu tom de voz era tão ácido, tão raivoso que doeu. Eu fiz uma careta.

-Pedir desculpas... - Ela bufou.

-Mas é claro... – Murmurou ironicamente – Desculpas pelo quê, posso saber?

-Bem... - Comecei - Me desculpe por fingir ser outra pessoa. Desculpe por ter criado alguém de quem você gostou. Desculpe por ser tão idiota e não deixar você sair com outros caras. Desculpe por te perseguir. Desculpe por ter feito você passar por situações vergonhosas. - Inspirei e olhei-a nos olhos. Havia um pouco de surpresa neles, como se ela não esperasse que eu fosse saber o que dizer - Enfim... acho que, na verdade, estou pedindo desculpas por ter me apaixonado por você...

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e passou a mão pelos cabelos, imitando um gesto tão meu que me fez sorrir. Definitivamente pega de surpresa.

-Potter, eu...

-Se você nunca mais quiser falar comigo, eu entendo... Não vou deixar durar o resto de sua vida, mas te dou uma trégua.

-Trégua? - Ela perguntou cautelosamente. Sorri.

-Sim... Bem, não é exatamente uma trégua, mas eu consigo não encher seu saco durante uma semana... - Eu ofereci sorrindo.

-O que terei de fazer em troca?

-Bem, nada especificamente. Só... acho que você poderia... sei lá, pensar em me perdoar... - Eu disse levantando - Então... Até daqui a uma semana... Não que eu vá te ver no Natal, você não iria gostar... mas eu não vou deixar esse dia passar em branco. Bem... boa noite, Lils e... pense em me perdoar.

Ela ainda mordia o lábio, e parecia inclinada a aceitar a proposta. Saí sorrindo tristemente fui para o Dormitório. Cansado, apontei para a mala e ela ficou pronta. Deitei na cama e dormi imediatamente.

No dia seguinte, acordei com um balde de água na cara, cortesia de Sirius. Além de não ser uma maneira nada lisonjeira de acordar uma pessoa, eu estava flutuando no Salão Comunal. Percebi que, à noite, tirara o casaco. Mas eu só percebi isso quando a água caiu em mim e fez um frio do diabo.

-SIRIUS BLACK! - Eu gritei. Ele estava gargalhando no chão e minha visão estava turva. Nem os óculos ele tivera a caridade de pegar! - VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO?

-Sua... cara... hilário... sua... camisa...! - Ele balbuciou. Olhei para baixo e senti meu rosto esquentar. A camisa ficara toda colada no meu corpo. Convoquei meus óculos e, quando os coloquei no rosto, vasculhei o Salão Comunal. Várias pessoas estavam me olhando, a maioria dos meninos suprimindo um riso e as meninas estavam comentando umas com as outras sobre... er... meu corpo. Procurei e achei Lily e Holly. A primeira estava coradíssima e a segunda ria.

-Você pirou? - Perguntei irritado - Me acordar com água, nesse frio, aqui?

-Desculpe-me, James, mas... - Ele disse ainda rindo - Sou um Maroto, e não perco a chance de pregar uma peça em alguém...

Encarei-o mortalmente. Ele quer brincar? Esse jogo pode ser jogado por dois... Sorri e ergui minha varinha.

-Eu entendo... Bem... _Aguamenti_! - Eu disse sorridente. Um jato de água caiu bem em cima dele, molhando meu melhor amigo totalmente. Sorri vingativamente, quando as risadas tomaram o Salão. Algumas meninas pareciam estar em êxtase: James Potter e Sirius Black molhados com as camisas coladas no corpo. Tá, eu sei que somos lindos e musculosos, mas não precisava de tanto.

-Pontas!

-Ah, não faça essa cara de _cachorro molhado_! - Exclamei. Os Marotos, Holly e Lily riram ainda mais que os outros. Olhei para Lils e ela olhou de volta para mim, hesitante. Sorrindo de canto de boca, passei a mão pelos cabelos e acenei para ela. Depois, sacudi os cabelos em cima de Sirius e ele desviou. Em seguida, passamos o braço pelo ombro do outro e fomos para o Dormitório.

Peguei uma muda de roupas e uma toalha e fui para o banheiro dos monitores para não me atrasar. Consegui, com muito esforço, tomar um banho rápido. Fui rapidamente para o Salão Principal e me sentei ao lado de Sirius. Na minha frente, Holly e Lily riam.

-Já se secou, James? – Holly perguntou. Lils mordeu o lábio para não rir. Sorri de canto de boca.

-Já sim. Ao menos eu não tenho pelo de cachorro para ficar fedendo... – Respondi maliciosamente. Sirius parou o garfo a caminho da boca.

-Ei! – Ele reclamou enquanto ríamos – Eu não fico fedendo... – Rimos mais um pouco.

-Ah, James! – Holly disse – O que você vai fazer no dia 24?

-Hum... As compras de Natal.

-Ótimo. Passe na casa de Lils e me leve com você, porque essa organizada já comprou tudo! – Ela pediu fazendo voz manhosa. Ri baixinho.

-Pode deixar. Que... – Mas fui interrompido por Minerva.

-James – Disse a professora no meu ouvido. Não me mexi, pois sabia que era algo da Ordem. Bem, era meu desejo – Precisamos que vocês fiquem atentos. Você-Sabe-Quem planeja ataques... Se precisarmos de vocês, podemos contar?

Fiz um leve movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e ela saiu. Os outros me olhavam curiosos.

-O que foi isso? – Paul perguntou. Sorri.

-Vocês não sabiam? Estou tendo um caso com Minerva! – Eles riram – Mas, por _Ordem_ dela – Eu disse, chamando atenção para a palavra "Ordem", para que os que sabiam entendessem, e funcionou – eu tenho de manter em segredo. Ela disse que se alguém descobrir nessas férias, talvez desse um ataque! Fiquem atentos... – Eu completei como se tudo fosse uma piada. Vi um sinal de concordância vindo de Lils, Sirius e Remus. Mas eu já sabia que teria de falar para Peter depois.

Quando eu me levantei depois de acabar de comer, vi Dumbledore piscando levemente para mim. Passei a mão pelos cabelos em resposta e ele sorriu.

O embarque no Expresso foi tranquilo; eu e Lily tivemos de ajudar os mais novos. Tivemos muito trabalho, portanto não precisamos nos falar e pude cumprir minha promessa.

No vagão, Sirius disse que conseguira por as mãos em uma garrafa de whisky de fogo. Sorri para ele, dizendo que não era a coisa mais esperta contar aquilo para o Monitor-Chefe. Ele deu de ombros, sentou no banco e abriu a garrafa, colocando um pouco para Remus, Paul e Peter.

-Não vai querer? – Ele perguntou, estendendo um copo.

-Nah, valeu. Vou tocar violão...

-Ah, não, violão não! – Ele exclamou rindo. Revirei os olhos e tirei o instrumento da capa. Rindo, nós cinco cantamos todas as músicas que escolhi. Variei entre músicas trouxas e bruxas, para que todos se sentissem à vontade. Eu e Remus éramos os mais animados. Paul acabara de escolher _"She Loves You"_, dos Beatles. Eu realmente gostava dessa música e fiquei satisfeito com tocá-la. Ampliei a letra para Sirius e Peter cantarem conosco.

-_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah..._ – Estávamos no refrão quando a porta do nosso compartimento abriu. Não parei de tocar nem de cantar, ainda concentrado nas notas. Quando terminei, olhei para cima, sorrindo, para ver quem entrara.

-Bravo! – Holly disse batendo palmas – Você melhorou, James...

-Hum... obrigado... – Respondi vagamente, enquanto guardava as partituras e o violão.

-Quê? Você vai guardar só por que eu cheguei? Não vai nem ao menos se gabar?

-Eu... hum... cansei. Meu dedo está cheio de calos – Respondi mostrando a minha mão. Não era uma mentira total; tinha calos, só não doía.

-Então toque teclado... – Ela provocou, sentando ao meu lado.

-Er... o teclado... precisa... de... – Que droga, garoto, inventa uma desculpa! – Pilhas! Isso, precisa de pilhas! – Holly olhou descrente para Lily.

-Lils, precisa de pilhas?

-Hum... – Minha Ruivinha disse – Na verdade, dá para fazer um feitiço, mas...

-Rá! – Holly exclamou se virando para mim – Toque agora, James Potter, ou sinta a minha fúria – Sirius bufou e gargalhou. Depois de levar bons tapas no braço/ombro/peito/costas, calou-se – Minha fúria não foi essa, será pior. Agora, toque.

Suspirando pesadamente, peguei o instrumento como Holly delicadamente pedira.

-Hum... qual música?

-Uma conhecida, por favor.

-Conhecida? – Perguntei hesitante – Você quer uma música conhecida no teclado?

-Sim, está com problema de audição? – Fechei a cara enquanto Holly sorria. Suspirando, comecei uma música qualquer, tocando sem nem prestar atenção.

Eu estava mais preocupado com Lily. Será que ela acharia que eu estava tocando só para impressioná-la? Fingi que nada me incomodava, mas às vezes olhava-a de relance. Ela puxara um livro e lia, como se a música a acalmasse. O que podia ser totalmente verdade.

O resto da viagem foi tranquilo. Mais ou menos três da tarde as meninas e Paul saíram do nosso compartimento, deixando só os Marotos lá. Estava nevando do lado de fora, e eu passei cerca de vinte minutos encarando a paisagem. De repente, os olhos de Sirius brilharam e ele se virou sorridente (sorridente até demais para o bem da humanidade) para nós. Bem, especificamente para mim.

-James, você ainda é um Maroto? – Ele perguntou. Revirei os olhos para isso.

-Que pergunta idiota é essa?

-Você é ou não? – Ele teimou.

-Claro que eu sou! – O sorriso dele se abriu mais, causando cegueira em todos nós – Por quê? – Perguntei hesitante e cautelosamente. Que _diabos_ ele tinha inventado agora?

-Porque eu acabei de pensar no presente de aniversário _perfeito_ para Ranhoso... Preciso de um pedaço de papel e de vocês...

Certo, certo. Eu tenho de admitir que às vezes, bem raramente mesmo, Sirius tem umas ideias fantásticas. Ouro puro. Mas só às vezes mesmo. Portanto, me sinto na obrigação de utilizar as boas ideias dele.

Quando ele contou qual era o plano, estava meio receoso com a reação de Lily. Mas o plano era muito bom, e o jeito como nós o desenvolvemos...

_Além do mais,_ pensei quando colocava minha mala no carrinho, _ninguém sairá machucado, como Sirius fez questão de me lembrar... E... bem, eu sou um maroto. Isso nunca vai mudar... _ O plano parecia confortável para mim.

Quando passei para o outro lado da barreira, pude ver Lily se reunindo com os pais, a irmã e o noivo da irmã. Exatamente como ela descrevera: gordo, com nenhum pescoço. Parecia insuportável. Lancei um olhar de simpatia para Lils e Holly e elas devolveram uma careta. Me segurei para não rir.

-Quê? Não vai correr loucamente atrás dela e se apresentar aos pais como o futuro marido? – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

-Mãe! – Exclamei ao reconhecer quem falara aquilo – Até você? Já não basta Sirius? – Ela deu de ombros e me abraçou, rindo contente.

-Só fiz uma pergunta inocente... Mas você não era para ser o pedaço de carne mais desejado da escola? – Revirei os olhos e sorri.

-Mas eu _sou_ o pedaço de carne mais desejado daquela escola. Só não sou desejado por 100% das meninas. Lils ainda resiste ao meu charme... – Sirius se aproximou rindo.

-Mas _eu_ não resisto, Jay! – Ele falou afinando a voz. Bufei.

-E quem se importa com você? – Eu disse sorrindo. Ele fingiu estar magoado dramaticamente e eu e mamãe rimos. Remus e Peter se aproximaram rindo também. Lancei um olhar rápido para a família Evans. Lils já parecia irritada e Holly, entediada.

-Cadê papai? – Perguntei percebendo só então a falta dele.

-Trabalho. Ele chegará em casa para o jantar, eu espero... – Senti a preocupação em sua voz, mas sabia que ela não falaria nada, portanto deixei para perguntar o que ele fizera a _ele_ – Mas... – Ela disse sorrindo e pegando algo da bolsa e sacudindo – Olha o que eu trouxe!

-Eba! – Exclamei pegando a chave do meu carro. Algumas pessoas olharam, incluindo Holly, que começou a gargalhar descontroladamente. Mas nem me importei. Meu carro! Que saudade! Mostrei a chave para ela entender, mas a resposta que tive foram mais risos. Humpf. Não me importo mesmo.

-Vamos logo, seus lerdos, quero ver meu carrinho lindo!

-Por que você não chama o carro de bebê, James? – Six perguntou rindo. Sorri.

-Não é que é uma boa ideia? – Comentei. Os outros riram e minha mãe revirou os olhos. Colocamos as malas no carro e eu entrei rapidamente no banco do motorista. Ah, como eu sentira falta de sentar ali, sentir o carro ligar quando a ignição girava...

Enquanto os outros entravam, olhei para Lils e sua família de novo. Ela parecia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos, e Petunia estava em estado parecido. Fiz uma careta e Holly retribuiu. Acenei um "olá" e ela riu de leve, cutucando Lily para mostrar que ainda estávamos ali. Então, Sirius abriu o vidro dele.

-LILY! – Ele gritou. Mandei ele se calar, mas não adiantou. Passei a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente. Todos ao lado dela olharam – BOAS FÉRIAS, RUIVA! – Six continuou.

-Hum... valeu! – Ela disse incerta.

-JAMES TÁ MANDANDO UM BEIJO!

-Cale a boca, pulguento! – Rosnei e lhe dei "leve" porrada na cabeça. Acho que do outro lado deu para ver isso, porque Holly riu e Lily estranhou.

-Bom para ele! – Ela disse. Sirius bufou ultrajado.

-NÃO VAI MANDAR OUTRO PARA ELE? – Meu amigo estava irritando profundamente Petunia e Vernon, fato que parecia deixar Lily mais feliz que nunca. Holly sorria e os pais do meu Lírio pareciam entretidos com ele.

-Nah, deixe-o sofrer mais um pouco... – Ela comentou rindo e entrando no carro. _Veja pelo lado positivo, James Potter..._ disse uma voz na minha cabeça. Creio que tenha sido a minha mente. _Qual seria o lado positivo, consciência?_ Perguntei vendo o carro dos Evans sair. _Ela disse mais um pouco, ora!_ Fiquei confuso com minha mente. Só não digo que era idiota porque nunca no mundo James Potter seria idiota! _E o que isso significa, ó, esperta consciência?_ Questionei enquanto entrava no tráfego de Londres. _Mais um pouco significa dizer que ela vai ceder... eu espero, né..._ Bufei e minha mãe olhou preocupada para mim. Compreensível.

-Que foi, James? – Ela perguntou.

-Quero chegar em casa logo...

-Mas não vai demorar muito...

-Mãe, deixa eu ir mais rápido? – Pedi olhando para o velocímetro.

-Não, senhor. Oitenta quilômetros por hora é uma velocidade boa para um garoto de dezessete anos – Bufei de novo.

-Mas, mãe...! – Reclamei olhando para frente de novo. O carro dos Evans estava a uma grande distância agora.

-Mas nada! Você acha que só porque é bruxo não vai se machucar caso bata o carro?

-Er... Claro.

-Está enganado!

-Mãe. Se eu bater, uso essa pequena coisa chamada "varinha" – Expliquei lentamente, como se ela tivesse seis anos e eu estivesse falando que dois mais dois é igual a quatro, e não a peixe – Além do mais, você acha que eu não coloquei feitiços de proteção?

-Colocou? - Revirei os olhos.

-Claro que sim. Eu gosto de correr.

-Isso é uma irresponsabilidade!

-Mas cem por hora não é irresponsabilidade!

-É sim!

-Mãe, eu chego a cem por hora na vassoura. Num voo comum. Eu voei a mais de cem por hora aos sete anos. Num carro, isso é devagar! - Ela não falou nada. Senti o sorriso silencioso dos meus amigos - Eu juro que não vou muito rápido... - Ela bufou.

-Se nós batermos e eu morrer, a culpa é sua. - Eu sorri.

-Não vamos bater... - Comentei acelerando. Rapidamente alcançamos o carro dos Evans, mas tivemos de parar no sinal. Olhei para o lado e Holly ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. Sorri e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Quando o sinal abriu, foram necessários apenas 13,6 segundos para chegar nos meus queridos cem por hora. O caminho até casa estava vazio.

Quando chegamos, Dylan nos recebeu com uma alegria imensa. Abraçou minhas pernas e depois se curvou para os outros. Olhei feio para ele e meu elfo se desculpou, levando nossas malas e levando-as para nossos quartos. Convenci minha mãe de deixar nós quatro sairmos para comprar Coca-Cola, a maravilhosa bebida trouxa.

Sério, sem brincadeira: essa era uma das melhores bebidas sem álcool do mundo. Estava nevando, mas nós não nos importávamos. Os quatro Marotos estavam protegidos contra o frio, além de estarem fazendo a maior barulheira na rua. Na lanchonete perto lá de casa, fizemos um lanchinho com – é claro – Coca-Cola.

Na volta, vi o carro dos Evans chegando. Er... acho que eu vim muito rápido. Holly ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu acenei, assim como Sirius e os outros.

-Já chegaram? - Sorri e tentei inutilmente passar a mão pelos cabelos; além dos luvas, estava com meu belo gorro da Grifinória. Fiz uma careta e ela riu.

-Eu sou James Potter, Holly. Sou demais... - Ela revirou os olhos - Eu estava dirigindo. Eu dirijo rápido.

-Percebe-se...

-Eu já vou, prometi uma semana de paz a Lily... - Comentei dando de ombros. Eles riram, mas eu continuei a andar. Ouvi minha Ruivinha gritar "Holly!", então assumi que Petunia estivesse chateando-a de novo.

Depois de alguns segundos, senti uma bola de neve na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Olhei para trás com um meio sorriso e vi Sirius gargalhando.

-Pateta... - Murmurei. Abaixei e fiz uma bola ainda maior. Com minha mira perfeita, atingi o cachorro em cheio. Ele se aproximou mais e começamos uma furiosa guerra de bolas de neve. Estava muito frio, mas como era um contra os outros três, tínhamos de correr.

Depois de bons trinta minutos, vi um carro conhecido chegando na rua.

-Pai! – Gritei apontando. Os outros olharam para a direção e sorriram. Mas, olhando de novo, era uma pessoa qualquer. Chamei os Marotos e eles entraram em casa comigo.

Fazendo a maior bagunça, sentamos no chão, na frente da recém adquirida televisão. Então minha mãe chegou.

-O que vocês quatro estão fazendo aqui dentro, molhados? – Ela gritou. Olhei para Sirius e ele olhou para mim – Vocês querem ficar doentes, é isso? No Natal?

-Mãe...

-Nada de mãe! Vão tomar banho! Já! Seu pai está chegando! – Rindo, os outros três saíram – James, você vai ficar doente também. – Sorri de canto.

-Nah, eu sou muito bonito para ficar doente... – Respondi. Ela sorriu – Vou dar uma volta, ver se está tudo bem por aqui...

-James...

-Vou fazer uma ronda, mãe... – Respondi.

Quando saí de casa, não prestei atenção aonde meus pés estavam me levando. Só sei que parei na frente da casa de Lily, pensando no presente de Natal que eu daria para ela. Hum... tinha de ser algo legal, bonito e que ela fosse se lembrar para sempre. É claro, a resposta ideal seria "James Potter", mas ela pensaria que o presente fora dado pelos deuses, não por mim. Er... ou ela não gostaria de receber.

Ajeitei o gorro e pus as mãos nos bolsos da calça, observando a casa. Então tive a ideia de fazer uma carta. Fiquei pensando nas palavras que iria usar, quando vi uma luz no segundo andar ligar. Um borrão vermelho me fez crer que ali era o quarto de Lily. Sorrindo, imaginei o que ela estava fazendo... Então meus olhos se desviaram um pouco para a esquerda e eu vi uma árvore que tinha um galho que dava perfeita visualização do quarto dela. Olhando para trás, entrei no cercado. Se eu andasse ereto, poderia ser visto pela janela da sala de jantar, que fica no primeiro andar. Engatinhei na neve e cheguei até a base da árvore sorrindo.

Estudei o tronco atenciosamente. Precisava encontrar um caminho seguro e rápido até o galho perfeito. Sorrindo, pus um pé num buraco e me apoiei em galhos menores. Subi os três metros até o galho em menos de cinco segundos.

Tomando bastante cuidado para não cair (quase impossível, mas tudo bem) ou quebrar o galho ou fazer algum barulho, me aproximei o máximo que a sombra permitia. E não pude não rir.

Lily estava com uma _leg_ rosa e uma regata amarela, os cabelos presos num coque seguro por um lápis, desfazendo a mala do jeito trouxa. Pela hora, supus que os outros estavam jantando ou se preparando para isso. Mas não foi isso que me fez sorrir.

Pela janela fechada, pude ver Lily cantando junto com o rádio uma música da banda trouxa _Black Eyed Peas_. Era uma música doce, que tinha uma letra... fofinha. Argh, eu não acredito que julguei algo como "fofinho"... Que coisa gay...

Enfim... Lily cantava de costas para mim e dançava de um jeito que para a maioria das pessoas seria cômico, mas para mim era lindo. De repente, veio a vez de a mulher cantar e Lil segurou a escova de cabelo como se fosse o microfone e cantou com uma baita vontade. Suprimi a gargalhada e fiquei observando-a. Alguns segundos depois, entretanto, ouvi a porta batendo. Como se ela estivesse fazendo algo de errado, se jogou na cama com cara de culpada e abaixou a música.

-Eu já ouvi, Petunia, pare de esmurrar minha porta! – Lily gritou. Eu estava rindo tanto nessa hora que o inevitável aconteceu: o galho partiu. Mas não partiu de uma forma silenciosa: fez um barulho monstruoso, e, se não fosse pela neve, eu teria quebrado a cabeça. Me levantei meio desorientado e olhei para trás. Graças a Merlin que estava escuro, porque pude ver Lily e Petunia na janela do segundo andar e Holly e a Sra. Evans na janela do primeiro andar. Sem nem pensar, saí correndo _muito_ rápido. Fiquei com medo de escorregar no gelo, mas tinha de correr. Imagina se Lils me reconhece e vê que não a deixei em paz como eu prometera? Ou se ela fala quem eu sou para os pais dela e eles acham que eu estou perseguindo a filha deles?

Eu só parei de correr dez minutos depois, quando cheguei em casa. Entrei pela garagem e vi o carro de meu pai lá. Ele já tinha chegado, então eu já podia perguntar o que ele fizera!

-Pai! – Eu chamei quando entrei na sala. Ele estava tirando o cachecol e sorriu quando me viu. Minha mãe, entretanto, não.

-James, por que demorou tanto? – Ela perguntou.

-Demorei?

-Demorou quarenta minutos! Nesse frio! Todo molhado!

-Er...

-E cadê seu gorro? Vai congelar as orelhas!

-Quê? Mas... – Eu ia dizer que o gorro estava na minha cabeça, mas quando pus minha mão lá – surpresa, surpresa – não estava!

Ops.

Cadê. Meu. Gorro?

Não bastava eu ter, sei lá, _caído_ de uma árvore a três metros de altura, quase quebrado a cabeça, se não fosse pelo fato de (oh, que melhora!) eu ter caído de costas na _neve_, na frente da casa da garota que eu amo, com a chance de ser reconhecido por ela ou por minha melhor amiga...

Não, a sorte de James Potter vai mais além! Ele _tem_ de ter perdido o gorro na queda! O gorro favorito dele, diga-se de passagem... E agora tem de inventar uma desculpa para a mãe do porquê de ter saído sem gorro e correr o risco de congelar as orelhas.

-Er... Sabe o que é, mãe? Eu queria... esfriar a cabeça, sabe... literalmente... – Passei a mão pelos cabelos e senti pequenas pedrinhas de gelo nas pontas. Oh, maravilha – E olha só! – Continuei – Funcionou!

Minha mãe estreitou os olhos e meu pai começou a gargalhar. Essa deve ter sido a desculpa mais patética da história da humanidade. "Esfriar a cabeça"... O que aconteceu comigo?

-Certo, se você não quer me dizer... – Ela resmungou.

-Mas é verdade! – Tenho de tentar, não é?

-Tudo bem, eu acredito, James. Agora vá direto para seu quarto tomar banho e vestir roupas secas!

Dei um abraço em meu pai e fiz o que fui mandado: tomei um banho quente e vesti uma roupa confortável. Quando desci, todos estavam na sala de estar conversando. Sirius sorriu.

-Esfriou a cabeça, Pontas? – Ele perguntou rindo. Me segurei para não fazer um gesto muito feio com a mão. Ao invés disso, mostrei minha língua para ele.

-Esfriei sim, Almofadinhas...

Minha mãe nos chamou para a mesa e fomos quase pulando de animação; estávamos famintos, apesar de termos comido o sanduíche mais cedo. Tínhamos participado de uma guerra, pelas barbas de Merlin! Precisávamos nos alimentar!

Assim que tive chance, perguntei a meu pai aonde ele estivera. Relutante, ele começou a falar que a família Real estivera recebendo ameaças nos últimos dias. Claro que eles não entendiam direito, mas meu pai, como segurança da família real, tinha de protegê-los.

-Então eu fui ver se o cara ainda estava lá, para eu levá-lo preso, mas quando ele foi estuporado, apareceram mais e levaram o maldito... – Ele disse. Olhei para ele pedindo mais informações, mas a minha pergunta silenciosa foi interrompida por uma das cenas mais cômicas da minha vida: uma coruja com um gorro.

Certo, certo. Não era _uma_ coruja _um_ gorro. Era a coruja de _Holly_ com o _meu_ gorro.

Merda.

Algumas pessoas podem pensar "nossa, que sorte! Você recuperou seu gorro favorito!" Mas não há nada de sorte na coruja de Holly aparecer com meu gorro no meio do jantar, para que todos pudessem ver.

A coruja voou diretamente para mim, e colocou o bilhete no meu prato. Vou puxar o gorro logo... se eu for rápido o suficiente, tem a chance de ninguém ter percebido. Mas, pela cara deles, perceberam. A culpa é sua, Merlin! Então, sem mais nada, abriu as asas e foi embora pela porta da frente. Sem saber o que fazer, examinei o gorro como se fosse algo desconhecido, esperando que ninguém notasse a quem ele pertencia.

-James? – Minha mãe chamou. Droga.

-Sim? – Perguntei ainda examinando o objeto.

-Por que essa coruja estava com seu gorro na cabeça? – Ela continuou com um tom de voz de quem pergunta o tempo. Olhei para cima e pude ver cinco pares de olhos me questionando.

-Suponho que para mantê-la aquecida... – Respondi murmurando. Ouvi Sirius e Remus bufarem pela boca e olhei feio para os dois.

-E por que é o seu gorro?

-Não é o meu gorro! – Retruquei. Minha mãe ergueu a varinha dela e convocou o gorro. Não pude fazer nada. Ela estudou o gorro por dentro e ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para mim.

-Então porque tem as letras "JP" aqui?

-Hum... é uma boa pergunta! Mas não é meu... Pode ser de... Jonh... er... Jonh Porter! Ou de... Joanne... hum... Joanne Peterson!

-E por que veio parar aqui em nossa casa? – Ela perguntou. Droga, mãe! Deixa isso para lá!

-Não sei, mãe...

-E o que diz o bilhete? – Ela continuou. Fingi indignação.

-Ah, isso eu não digo!

Olhei o pedaço de papel e me surpreendi ao ver que tinha sido escrito com caneta.

_Eu sei aonde você esteve essa noite._

Eram sete palavras, 29 letras e um ponto. Mas todas elas me assustavam. Holly não só me reconhecera como achara meu gorro. Será que ela contara para Lily? Oh, não. Não. Vi Sirius pegando o bilhete da minha mão e lendo. Depois ele gargalhou e eu tomei o papel, irritado.

-Pulguento... – Murmurei terminando minha comida. Ele riu mais – Bem... – Eu disse cinco minutos depois, quando todos haviam acabado de comer – Acho que vou levar isso lá para cima, para devolver ao dono depois... – Completei, apontando para o gorro que continuava em cima da mesa. Sirius sufocou uma risada e eu lhe dei um chute por debaixo da mesa.

Quando subimos, levei os meninos lá para o quarto, para que eu pudesse explicar o motivo do gorro. Sirius teve um ataque de riso e só melhorou quando eu ameacei chutá-lo de novo. Remus sorriu bastante, mas mostrou-se solidário. Peter fez cara de sofrimento. O único que não demonstrou pena foi o cachorro do Sirius. Um dia eu boto uma focinheira nele!

-Então... Qual vai ser? – Remus perguntou depois de Six se recuperar.

-O quê? – Eu disse confuso. Ele revirou os olhos.

-O presente, sua besta.

-Ah, isso... – Respondi sorrindo. Eu omitira a parte que eu já sabia qual seria o presente, mas não contara de fato qual.

-Sim, isso!

-Você descobre depois... – Eu respondi sorrindo angelicalmente. Eles xingaram e jogaram coisas em mim (como travesseiros e livros), mas sou um bom Maroto e sei guardar segredo, apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de contar. Er... Sirius me mandou um olhar que diz claramente: tome cuidado com as coisas que você bebe.

Recado dado, não vou aceitar nada vindo dele a partir de hoje até a hora que eu contar qual o presente!

Fomos dormir tarde; quase uma da manhã. E tudo isso porque achei um bilhete num dos livros que foi jogado em mim. Os meninos me fizeram ler em voz alta. Ai, ai! Nem tenho mais privacidade nessa vida! É claro que quando mencionei isso eles quase me espancaram até a morte...

_H- Lily, querida, o que você ficou fazendo com James lá embaixo?_

_L- *revira os olhos* Nada, Holly. Só perguntei umas coisas a ele..._

_H- Que coisas, Lily Evans?_

_L- Você é muito curiosa sabia?_

_H- Sim, sabia. Agora fala. Logo!_

_L- Falar o quê?_

_H- Não se faça de desentendida, Lily! O que você estava falando com James lá depois do café? Meu Deus, por que Sirius gritou desse jeito?_

_L- *rindo* Ele quer saber dos duendes... Nossa, que cara de concreto!_

_H- Foi alguma coisa que ele e James estavam conversando... Alguma ideia do que seja?_

_L- *suspira* Sim, Holly, eu tenho._

_H- Sério? Alguma coisa sobre o que você e James estavam conversando? AI. MEU. MERLIN! _

_L- Que foi, sua louca?_

_H- Você beijou James? E Sirius gritou porque James está contan-_

_L- NÃO! Não mesmo. Ai, eca, Holly!_

_H- Eca por quê? Você mesma disse que ele beija bem..._

_L- É melhor você parar ou não conto nada desse fim de semana..._

_H- Oh. Meu. Deus! Fim de semana? Eu só queria saber de domingo...!_

_L- E se não parar com isso, não vai saber de nada!_

_H- *suspira* Parei. Agora conta._

_L- Bem... Você sabe da parte de Hogsmead, certo?_

_H- Um pouco... Eu sei que teve um ataque... E vocês apareceram depois..._

_L- Certo... Bem, eu e Potter estávamos fazendo a ronda ao redor da floresta... Estava tudo calmo, tranquilo, e nós conversávamos sobre coisas à toa... Besteiras... Pare de ler o que eu escrevo! Espere sua vez! Humpf... E pare de sorrir! Enfim... de repente, Potter colocou a mão sobre minha boca, me calando. Claro que na hora senti vontade de matar o Trasgo, mas logo entendi que tinha gente por perto. Ele queria ir sozinho pela floresta e me deixar para trás com a Capa..._

_H- Que lindo! Ele queria se sacrificar por você!_

_L- Por Merlin, Holly, se controle!_

_H- Eu estou controlada! Mas ele é lindo demais...!_

_L- Poupe-me de seus comentários pró-Trasgo, Holly..._

_H- E aí?_

_L- Bem, eu não podia deixá-lo ir sozinho, certo?_

_H- Claro! Não é legal deixar seu futuro marido ir para a morte..._

_L- Holly!_

_H- Tá bom, parei!_

_L- Na verdade, eu não faria isso com ninguém. E eu tinha acabado de prometer aos pais dele que eu não deixaria Potter fazer nada... irresponsável. Falhei miseravelmente, é claro... Estou me adiantando. Certo, eu nos cobri com a Capa e fomos ver quem era... Desobedecemos a ordem do Sr. Potter; ele nos dissera para mandar um Patrono... Sabia que o Trasgo consegue fazer um Patrono corpóreo?_

_H- *suspira* Claro que sim, Lily. O garoto é meu melhor amigo, e eu agradeceria se você parasse de chamá-lo de "Trasgo"..._

_L- Não vai agradecer. Enfim, desobedecendo os pais dele, seguimos o barulho e - surpresa! - eram dois Comensais e Severus. Foi um choque muito grande para mim, ver meu ex-melhor-amigo com Malfoy e Yaxley... Acho que eu posso ter me desequilibrado, e Potter me apoiou. Severus fez um feitiço que revelou nossa localização. Potter escondeu a Capa e pediu para que eu ficasse abaixada enquanto ele enfrentava os três... É claro que eu não fiz o que o pateta pediu. Acho que Snape ficou surpreso por me ver lá, mas quem se importa?_

_H- Espero que você não!_

_L- Estou no caminho... Enfim, começamos a duelar; eu com Yaxley e Potter com Snape e Malfoy. _

_H- James duelou contra dois?_

_L- Sim... Eu devo dizer, ele duela muito bem..._

_H- Ah, isso eu sei! Ele não é só um rosto bonito e um corpo perfeito, Lils... James é um fofo. E um excelente bruxo..._

_L- Chega? Posso continuar?_

_H- Por favor!_

_L- Certo... Antes de começar o duelo eu lancei fagulhas vermelhas, pedindo reforços... Uns vinte minutos depois Sirius chegou. Mas quando me virei para ver, acabei tropeçando numa raiz e machuquei o pé... Segundos depois, Potter conseguiu prender Malfoy... Aí-_

_H- Aí o quê? _

_L- Calma, menina! Aí Yaxley lançou um Crucio em mim... mas Potter se jogou na frente... É, maluco, eu sei..._

_H- Maluco, não, Lily. Aprenda a diferença entre amor e loucura._

_L- Humpf. Posso? Obrigada. Poucos minutos depois, o Sr. Potter chegou, aí o Trasgo terminou com Yaxley... Aí a mãe dele chegou... foi hilária a bronca que ele tomou... Então outro Comensal chegou e levou Malfoy e Yaxley. Em seguida, Albus e Minerva apareceram e pouco depois todos foram embora, exceto-_

_H- Você e James, né? _

_L- Que coisa, Holly! Até parece que não quer saber a história! Mas foi sim, eu e Potter ficamos para trás. Ele imobilizou meu pé e eu tive de perguntar por que ele se jogara na frente do Crucio. Eu... eu estava muito curiosa._

_H- O que aquele perfeito disse?_

_L- *revira os olhos* Sério, Holly, por que você não casa de vez com Potter?_

_H- Primeiro porque ele é seu. Depois, eu gosto de James como irmão. Por último, ele só tem olhos para você, querida. Agora escreva o que ele disse!_

_L- Disse que... se ele tivesse me visto sofrendo o Crucio, sentiria uma dor pior... Depois ele tentou me beijar... É claro que eu desviei, então pode voltar a respirar. Ele disse que foi impulso e blá, blá, blá. Pediu desculpas e depois perguntou se eu queria ajuda para levantar e tal... Eu aceitei, né? Mal conseguia andar..._

_H- Sim, sim... Continua!_

_L- Você vai ter um ataque cardíaco daqui a pouco... Enfim, me apoiei no ombro dele e-_

_H- E ele apoiou sua cintura? Rá! Pelo cor no seu rosto, foi! A sensação é boa, não é? Lily, um dia você vai sangrar pelos olhos de tanto que você cora...! E vou tomar sua reação como um "sim, a sensação foi-_

_L- Normal. Foi uma sensação normal._

_H- Mas você corou tanto...! Foi algo a mais..._

_L- Eu corei porque seria essa minha reação se fosse qualquer homem..._

_H- Você não coraria se fosse Sirius... Quero dizer, você não cora quando é Sirius..._

_L- Mas Sirius é meu melhor amigo, junto com Remus. E Potter-_

_H- Jay é seu futuro marido!_

_L- Não! Ele é um homem idiota que eu odeio._

_H- E por que corou?_

_L- Por que... Ah, Holly! Porque, apesar de Potter ser um idiota pateta, ele é um homem. E... você sabe que eu coro perto de qualquer homem que não seja meu amigão...!_

_H- Por enquanto você me convenceu. Por enquanto!_

_L- Posso continuar? Aí ele me ajudou e tal... E eu cansava muito e demoraria muito daquele jeito, então... hum... Potter... ele meio que... er..._

_H- ELE TE CARREGOU!_

_L- Não precisa escrever isso em caixa alta, Holly! Mas sim, ele me carregou..._

_H- Gostou? _

_L- Como assim?_

_H- Da sensação de estar nos braços dele!_

_L- Holly!_

_H- Tem alguém corando aqui...!_

_L- Holly!_

_H- Lily Evans! __Lembra do pacto do segundo ano que fizemos de nunca mentir quando fazemos perguntas diretas?_

_L- Mas, Holly...!_

_H- Nada de "mas"! Responda, por favor!_

_L- Tá bom! Mas eu tenho direito a uma pergunta direta!_

_H- Tudo bem, mas responda! Como você se sentiu?_

_L- Na verdade... eu não sei dizer. Eu... me senti... segura. Acho que foi isso._

_H- Como assim "segura"?_

_L- Eu me senti como se ninguém pudesse me machucar, sabe? Principalmente depois de ele ter se jogado na frente do Crucio. Eu estava tensa, claro, imagina se ele se aproveita da minha incapacidade de andar?_

_H- Sua besta! Ele nunca faria isso!_

_L- Eu não sei de nada. Enfim, quando nos aproximamos da orla da floresta, ele perguntou se eu queria descer para não manchar minha imagem e fui apoiada de novo no ombro dele e de Sirius. Na escola, Six voltou para o povoado e Potter me levou para a Ala._

_H- Te carregou de novo?_

_L- Sim... Depois ele saiu da Ala. Madame Pomfrey me curou rapidamente e elogiou a tala no meu pé. Fui para a Torre de Astronomia e fiquei pensando lá..._

_H- James foi para o Salão Comunal. Ele me contou desses eventos. Mas agora que eu paro para pensar, não lembro de tê-lo visto de noite..._

_L- Então você sabia disso? E mesmo assim me fez escrever? Estou magoada! Estou perdendo uma aula de História de Magia que-_

_H- Se você está perdendo essa aula, não lhe fiz menos que um favor. Aprendemos a Revolta dos Duendes desde o primeiro ano. E você sabe como gosto de ouvir os dois lados da história. Além do mais, James estava preocupado demais com você para contar uma história boa o suficiente. E desapareceu à noite. Alguma chance de você saber aonde ele foi?_

_L- Hum... Todas as chances. Ele foi atrás de mim..._

_H- Meu Merlin, que lindo! E o que ele fez?_

_L- Ele pediu desculpa por ter quase me beijado... Holly, amor, finja que você está prestando atenção na aula! Obrigada! Enfim, ele pediu desculpas, eu aceitei e... eu agradeci pelo que ele fez. Ele me prometeu parar de tentar me beijar a força e..._

_H- FALA LOGO, DIABO!_

_L- Respire fundo, Holly Hall. Ele... hum... cantou para mim..._

_H- Oh. Meu. DEUS! Cantou o quê?_

_L- Yellow, de Coldplay. E tocou violão também..._

_H- Essa é aquela música que você estava cantando ontem e hoje?_

_L- Essa mesma._

_H- Então você gostou?_

_L - Holly!_

_H- Só admita, Lily, que você gostou!_

_L- *suspira* Tudo bem, eu gostei. Mas é difícil não gostar de uma boa música cantada por uma boa voz para você, certo?_

_H- RÁ! Então a voz dele é boa, é?_

_L- Pelo amor de Merlin, Holly, você não tem ouvidos não?_

_H- Claro que tenho! Mas é tão bom você fa-_

_L- Se você não deixar eu escrever, não saberá sobre domingo... Faltam dez minutos para a aula acabar..._

_H- Então fala RÁPIDO._

_L- Ai, sua estressada! No domingo, à noite, eu estava fazendo a ronda quando vi que a tinha alguém na Torre de Astronomia. Como sou Monitora-Chefe, fui pedir para que a pessoa saísse, é claro. Mas quando eu vi, não era uma pessoa. Era um cervo..._

_H- Um... um cervo?_

_L- É, Holly, um cervo. E um papel no chão. Eu me aproximei do animal e acariciei seu focinho... Foi uma sensação tão boa... Então me aproximei para ver o que era o papel... e qual não foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que o pedaço de pergaminho velho era um mapa. E esse mapa mostrava aonde as pessoas estão aqui, em Hogwarts! E na minha frente, o Mapa indicava "James Potter". Cheguei a procurar por ele, para saber o que ele estava fazendo ali._

_H- Não creio, Lily. Olhou aonde, embaixo do cervo?_

_L- Na hora, essa ideia não parecia tão má! Desculpe se não sou genial como você, mas era única alternativa na hora. Aí Potter saiu da sua forma... menos humana e me contou... TUDO sobre os Marotos. Eu fiquei surpresa, é claro. Você percebe a genialidade deles?_

_H- Sim, eu percebo! James e Sirius trabalharam nisso por quase três anos... fazendo poções, feitiços complicados... tudo isso escondido dos professores e dos alunos...! Todo esse esforço para-_

_L- Um gesto belo e nobre. Sim, eu concordo._

_H- E ainda conseguem ser os melhores alunos de Hogwarts junto com você!_

_L- Hum. Não tinha pensado nisso..._

_H- É claro que não._

_L- Enfim! Ele explicou-me o que ele estava fazendo quando faltou as rondas... _

_H- Você perguntou exatamente o quê?_

_L- Para que saber isso?_

_H- EVANS!_

_L- Algo do tipo... "Então você não faltou para fugir da responsabilidade, nem planejar peças ou se agarrar com uma garota por aí... você estava com Remus?" falei mais ou menos isso._

_H- E o que ele respondeu?_

_L- Ele riu de mim e disse... er... que a única... garota que ele queria agarrar... seria... eu._

_H- Uau. Estou totalmente sem palavras. Quero dizer... esse garoto é perfeito!_

_L- Holly, chega de defender esse menino! Tá legal? Ele fez umas coisinhas bonitas e tudo, mas eu ainda o odeio! Então... para, ok?_

Assumi que a aula acabara aqui, porque não tinha mais nada. Holly tinha irritado Lily _mesmo_. Mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção no bilhete. Foi que Lily me elogiou. Algumas vezes.

-E então James Potter vai ficar sorrindo feito uma grande anta por horas, mesmo depois de dormir... – Sirius falou suspirando falsamente. Tentei encará-lo seriamente, mas não consegui. É impossível olhar para o idiota do Sirius e não sorrir. É fisicamente impossível. Ou algo assim.

-Rá, rá, rá. Estou morrendo de rir. Agora: os três! Fora! Preciso do meu sono de beleza... – Falei deitando na cama. Eles reviraram os olhos, mas fizeram o que eu pedi. Eu realmente precisava dormir, mas a visão de Lily dançando e cantando feito uma louca não saia da minha cabeça. Dormi sorrindo com isso.

No dia seguinte, acordei umas oito da manhã. Vesti minha calça de moletom e um casaco também de moletom por cima da regata branca.

Saí do meu quarto com minhas pantufas (sim, eu uso pantufas. São macias e quentinhas, mas não deixe Sirius saber que eu penso isso) e fui na direção da sala, esperando encontrar meus pais. Ao invés disso, vi um bilhete no meu lugar usual da mesa.

_James,_

_Eu e seu pai fomos trabalhar. Ficaremos o dia todo aqui, portanto espero que tenha responsabilidade. Pode levar mais amigos para dentro de casa, e pode sair, mas com cuidado. Veja a hora de voltar e cuidado com os comensais! Procure não duelar, ouviu mocinho? Quero dizer, leu?_

_Mamãe._

Um dia sem adultos responsáveis?

OBA!

O que faríamos? As opções eram inúmeras! Podíamos... er... encher a cara meio-dia e só voltar de noite, e direto para o quarto! Podíamos fazer uma festa! Podíamos chamar Lily e Holly! Não, eu prometera uma semana de paz...

Podíamos fazer tantas coisas, mas eu decidi esperar os outros acordarem para escolhermos juntos. Enquanto isso, eu saí de casa, peguei minha vassoura e fui para _o_ telhado. O telhado em que descobri ser apaixonado por Lily, no alto dos meus maduros doze anos. Eu _sempre_ ia naquele lugar para lembrar da maravilha que fora a descoberta.

O tempo estava frio ainda, mas sem neve. Me arrependi de ter ido para lá sem luva, mas foi por uma boa causa.

O real motivo de eu estar ali, naquele dia, naquela hora, foi para pensar no presente de Lily. E não é legal escrever com uma luva. Então fiquei ali por mais uma hora. Quando finalmente terminei a carta, sorri satisfeito e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Uh-oh. Pedrinhas de gelo. Me virei de costas para pegar a vassoura e não vi a figura que chegara.

-Aqui de novo? – Infelizmente a voz não era de Lily. Felizmente não era de Sirius. Remus sorria para mim, com uma vassoura na mão.

-Er... hábitos antigos são difíceis de largar... – Ele sorriu mais.

-Cadê seus pais?

-Trabalho... – Respondi. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e eu abracei minhas pernas.

-Então a casa é nossa?

-Totalmente! – Remus suspirou.

-Deixa Sirius ouvir isso... – Eu ri do comentário dele. Então ouvi a voz do dito cujo chamando meu nome – É só chamar o diabo que ele aparece... Ele não sabe que você vem para cá às vezes?

-Não. E quero que continue assim. Menos vergonhoso.

-Vergonhoso?

-Experimente contar para ele que alguém vai para o telhado de casa para pensar na menina que ama pois esse mesmo lugar foi onde ele descobriu a amar.

-Tá, eu concordo com você.

-JAMES POTTER! – Ouvi Sirius me chamando de novo. Sufoquei um riso – APAREÇA _AGORA_ OU SOFRA AS CONSEQUENCIAS! – Ele parou para pensar – E AS CONSEQUENCIAS SERÃO NÃO SABER QUEM VEIO NOS VISITAR!

Com aquela doce ameaça, eu e Remus subimos nas vassouras (cada um na sua, por Merlin) e demos uma volta na casa, para sairmos do outro lado.

Quem será que viera nos visitar?

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram Odiaram? Me coooooontem!<strong>

**Más notícias: acho que a postagem todo domingo vai acabar D: Vou acabar de escrever o capítulo 15 esse domingo, e não escrevo em uma semana de jeito nenhum. Me desculpem, lindos, mas estou numa época da escola terrível...! Muito trabalho à tarde e tal...**

**Acho que consigo postar a cada duas semanas. Me desculpem mesmo, mas é que estou sem tempo... Próximo domingo tem capítulo 15, mas depois não sei se vai ser domingo... Quando for parar eu aviso... Portanto, acompanhem a fic ;D**

**Obrigada por lerem e reviews, por favor!**


	15. Natal e outras coisinhas

**Olá, pessoas lindas! ^^ Como vão vocês? Tudo bem? Gostaria de agradecer à todos vocês lindos, pois cheguei a mais de 100 reviews. Quando percebi isso, surtei e fiquei pulando durante cinco minutos parecendo uma retardada mental (não que eu não seja, mas enfim). Sério, as reviews me ajudam a escrever a fic. Por isso, mandem... Com críticas, elogios, xingamentos, ideias... Qualquer coisa!**

**Outra coisa... Recebi uns pedidos de amizade no pottermore... Se eu ainda não aceitei o seu, é que não sei quem é, portanto manda na review seu user para que eu aceite!**

**Rock in Rio com Coldplay lindo e maravilhoso e eu aqui, em Salvador, tendo de ver pela TV u.u Isso é bull****ying comigo!**

Pamela Evans: Ah, mas "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!" (A Very Potter Musical; procura no You Tube). Sou da Ravenclaw, minha segunda casa favorita (depois de Gryffindor, claro). E a outra foi o quê? Beijos

Jean Rossi: Own, que ótimo *-* Lily é cabeça-dura, mesmo... Obrigada, mas nem é prova... Só uma apresentação de dança chata. Tchau ^^

srtasBlack-Malfoy: KKKKKKK Mas morrer deve ser tão chato u.u Eu fico com pena dele às vezes, mas quem manda ser tão perfeito? Vai sofrer meeeermo! Eu pensei em me colocar lá, mas seria estranho... Ah, o Lily Essence... é muito bom, e aparecerá de novo... No capítulo 17. Beijos

Yasmin L. Potter: Obrigadaaa! Não fique! Beijos

MariaStarkid Here: AHHHH, SUA LINDA (L) AUSHAUHSUAHS Obrigada!

MaNgA aLbInA: Exatamente! Como ele não percebe isso, eu não sei! Sete palavras! "Six fica com frescura e nós seremos punidos" LMAO. Hum... O papa é uma boa ideia! Beijos

Stella: 1º Relaxe que tá vindo uma trama gigante... 2ºObrigadaaa ^^ 3º Faço tudo!

Dany C: Mania boa, né? -Q Okay, beleza! UAHSUAHS Obrigada. Fantástica, né? Agradeçamos ao barzinho do posto Shell, na frente do estádio metropolitano de Pituaçu, na rua Pinto de Aguiar... Temos de compreender, né? Obrigada e volteee!

**É isso aí, galera! Bom capítulo!**

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Quinze-<p>

Natal e outras coisinhas

Quando descemos da vassoura, Sirius estava irritado.

-Onde vocês estavam? - Ele perguntou jogando um gorro para mim. Bufei e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-Preciso te dar informações sobre tudo o que eu faço? - Ele sorriu rapidamente.

-Essa é a base de um relacionamento sério! - Revirei os olhos e bati nele com o gorro.

-Quem é a visita? - Perguntei entrando em casa. Sirius riu.

-Não é Lily. - Revirei os olhos de novo.

-_Isso_ eu sei!

-Minha querida priminha, Andromeda, e sua família. - Eu e Remus sorrimos; Andromeda era a única prima aturável de Sirius. Há alguns anos atrás, ela se casara com Ted Tonks, que era nascido-trouxa. Esse fato rendeu uma queimadura na tapeçaria no nome de Dromeda. Mas ela não se importou, assim como Sirius quando o mesmo aconteceu com ele.

Ugh. Ficou estranho. Ele _não_ casou com Ted, ele fugiu de casa. Para minha casa. Mas não para se casar comigo, tampouco. Argh. Nojo da cena de Sirius vestido de noiva.

Porque _é claro_ que se nós nos casássemos, _ele_ se vestiria de noiva. Nada me faria vestir aquela coisa branca e gigante que as noivas ficam loucas por. Nem a paz mundial me faria usar o vestido de noiva. Nada.

Bem... se Lily pedisse, talvez...

Não que eu pensasse muito em me vestir de noiva, mas eu tenho certeza que eu seria uma noiva sexy. Eu sou sempre. Eu seria sexy nem que eu estivesse fantasiado de curupira. Eu seria o primeiro curupira sexy da história, mas eu seria.

Porque James Potter é sexy _sempre_.

Mas... Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Casamento com Sirius.

UGH! Por que diabos eu estava pensando em me casar com Sirius? Que nojo! ECA!

ENFIM! Acabamos de receber a notícia que Andromeda estava aqui!

-Nymphadora veio também? - Perguntei. Six sorriu.

-Claro que sim! Aquela pirralha adora os Marotos...

-_Todos_ amam os Marotos... - Corrigi. Na sala, os três Tonks esperavam por nós; Dromeda sorria com Dora no colo e Ted segurava o ombro da mulher e tinha uma carta na outra mão. Cumprimentei-os sorrindo e convidando-os a sentar. Em seguida, Dora, a doce garotinha de quatro anos que nos amava (filha de Dromeda e Ted) se jogou nos meus braços.

-Nymphadora! - Eu disse sorrindo. Ela se separou do nosso abraço emburrada e vi seus cabelos (antes num doce tom rosa-chiclete) mudarem para um perigoso vermelho escarlate.

Ah, esqueci de falar! Nymphadora Tonks é uma metamorfomaga.

-Jay! Não pode!

-O que não pode, criança? - Perguntei suprimindo um sorriso com dificuldade. Ela fechou a cara.

-Não pode me chamar de Nymphadora! – Ela disse fazendo um biquinho lindo. Amo crianças! A não ser quando elas choram. Ou precisam trocar a fralda. Ou quando gritam. Ou quando enchem o saco...

Enfim, quando elas se comportam bem.

-Mas, Dora... – Eu disse – Qual o problema com seu nome?

Sirius bufou.

-Qual o problema? – Ele perguntou olhando para os pais da criança – Parece mais um xingamento. Não sei como você deixou a maluca de minha prima nomear sua filha assim, Ted. A garota vai ser traumatizada!

Lancei um olhar reprovador a ele, mas Ted riu e Andromeda fez uma careta. Dora sorriu.

-Concordo com tio Sirius! - Eu gargalhei com a careta de Six.

-Sua pirralha! - Ele gritou - Não sou tio de ninguém! - A garota imitou o meu gesto e todos sorriram com o som.

-Nymphadora, meu amor - Ted disse - Por que você não vai lá fora pegar uma flor para mamãe? - Percebemos que ele não queria que Dora ouvisse o que eles vieram falar. Ela também. Cutuquei Remus, que sorriu docemente para a menina.

-Dora, você quer ver a floresta? Ontem tinha um esquilo lá! - Ele convidou. Os olhos dela brilharam e ela começou a falar sobre um esquilinho muito fofo e meigo que ela vira (palavras dela!) a caminho para cá. Remus ajudou-a a calçar as luvas e a por o gorro. Depois, pegou a mão dela e os dois saíram pela porta de entrada conversando sobre coelhos e esquilos.

-A que devemos a honra da visita? - Perguntei, servindo chá para eles.

-Na verdade, James, precisávamos falar com Sirius - Dromeda falou depois de dar um gole de chá - Temos... er... notícias. - Eu e Sirius erguemos uma sobrancelha.

-Notícias... boas ou ruins? - Six perguntou.

-Uma boa e uma ruim.

-Fala a ruim logo.

-Tio Alphard morreu.

-Não! - Senti pena de Sirius. Tio Alphard era o único tio que Six gostava. Também, era o único tio dele que não sentia vontade de trucidar nascidos-trouxas só por... bem, terem nascido trouxas.

-Infelizmente, sim. Eu sei como você gostava dele...

-Sim... Morreu de quê? Minha mãe?

-Não, tia Walburga só queimou a foto dele na tapeçaria. Morreu de velhice mesmo.

-E por que a foto dele foi queimada? - Ted e Dromeda sorriram.

-Aí está a notícia boa. Por causa disso... - Ted disse, mostrando o papel.

-O que é isso? - Sirius perguntou.

-Testamento. Ele deixou umas coisinhas para você.

-Para mim? - Six disse hesitante. Dromeda revirou os olhos.

-Claro, para quem mais? Ele não tinha filhos e você era muito ligado a ele!

-E quais seriam essas... "coisinhas"?

-Uma casa e uma conta em Gringotes.

Oi, se alguém vir dois queixos lindos e sexy por aí, devolver para Sirius Black e James Potter.

UMA CASA! UM COFRE!

-Uma casa... tipo como? - Six perguntou. Dromeda revirou os olhos.

-Tipo uma casa com paredes e teto, Sirius. Uma para morar, sabe?

-Um cofre?

-Com muito dinheiro.

Momento de silêncio. Sirius ganhara uma casa e grana em questão de minutos! Não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Parabéns, Six! - Eu disse sorrindo. Ele retribuiu.

-Uma pena que tio Alphard tenha morrido... - Sirius lamentou.

-Ele tinha 97 anos... - Ted falou em tom consolador. Meu amigo bufou.

-Tava velho. Vão enterrar quando?

-Já enterraram. Desculpe, eu descobri e vim te avisar. Ele deixou um gato para mim - Dromeda falou fazendo uma careta. Nós rimos - Pelo menos Nymphadora gostou... - Ela se levantou - Enfim... Nós só viemos avisar isso. Eu conversei com o Ministério e eles vão esperar até que você conclua Hogwarts para te entregar a casa e a chave do cofre.

-Obrigado, prima! - Sirius disse abraçando-a.

-Então nós já vamos...

-Já? - Perguntei.

-Bem, sim...

-Não vão ficar para o almoço? Meus pais estão de serviço, a casa é nossa...

-A casa é nossa? - Sirius exclamou sorrindo.

-Todinha!

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOBA! Festa! - Ele gritou. Não tivemos como não rir.

-Querem almoçar? - Tornei a perguntar. Eles sorriram.

-Não, James, obrigada. Vamos fazer nossas compras de Natal hoje. Papai Noel vai entrar em ação.

Saímos da casa para encontrar Remus brincando de pega-pega com Nymphadora.

-Remus, a babá! - Gritei. Os outros riram e Aluado me encarou. Esse segundo de distração lhe rendeu a derrota na brincadeira. Dora gargalhou e ficou mudando a cor do cabelo.

-Jay, Six! Venham brincar comigo e com Remy! - Sorri para ela e corri atrás da garotinha. Ela deu um gritinho e saiu correndo para Aluado, que abriu os braços, carregou Dora e gritou "te salvei!". Ouvi Sirius bufar.

-Já descobri o que esses dois farão: abrirão uma creche! - O idiota falou. Eu ia responder, mas me controlei pela doce inocência da criança ali presente.

-Cadê Pete? - A garota perguntou. Os Marotos deram de ombros.

-Dormindo ou comendo.

-Nymphadora, amor, já vamos... - Ted falou pegando a menina do colo de Remus.

-Mas pai...!

-Você quer presentes ou não?

-Quero!

-Então vamos...

Dora suspirou, voltou o seu cabelo ao tom castanho e deu um beijo e um abraço em cada um de nós. Assim que Remus, Sirius e eu entramos em casa, Peter apareceu sonolento.

-O que eu perdi? - Ele perguntou esfregando um olho. Suspirei.

-Basicamente, Sirius ficou rico. - Pete começou a rir, mas parou quando viu que não fazíamos o mesmo.

-Não é brincadeira? - Negamos com a cabeça - Então... hum... Sirius é rico agora?

-Bem... é. - Peter fez uma careta.

-Também quero ser rico! - Ele disse manhoso. Reviramos os olhos - Mas é sério! A comida que eu quiser!

-Mesmo, Peter? - Perguntei incrédulo - Com a perspectiva de ficar rico você pensa logo em _comida_? - Ele deu de ombros.

-Você não?

-Claro que não! Eu penso em... - Sirius fechou os olhos impacientemente.

-James, você _já_ é rico.

Tive de me calar. Era verdade.

-O que faremos? - Perguntei enquanto nós quatro sentávamos no sofá.

-Comer? - Pete sugeriu esperançoso. Six, Aluado e eu reviramos os olhos.

-É só isso que você pensa? - Sirius retrucou enquanto íamos para a mesa. Rabicho deu de ombros.

-Não... dormir é legal também!

Soltamos alguns muxoxos e xingamentos, mas todos se serviram muito bem. Fomos tomar banho e colocamos roupas passíveis de sair.

-Podíamos passear de carro... - Sugeri passando a mão pelos cabelos. Sirius sorriu marotamente.

-Ou podíamos ir de moto... - Ele disse, sacudindo um molho de chaves (molho é exagero; tinha a chave da moto, a de casa e um chaveiro de cachorro preto).

-Isso! - Exclamei batendo em sua mão. Remus franziu a testa.

-Um de cada vez? Não creio que todos caibam na moto... - Almofadinhas e eu reviramos os olhos.

-Vão dois de vez, com Sirius dirigindo sempre. Ele é o único com habilitação para moto. - Aluado deu de ombros e Pete sorriu concordando - Eu vou primeiro! - Exclamei.

-Por quê? - Peter perguntou indignadamente.

-Porque eu sou mais bonito! - Respondi infantilmente.

-Mas eu sou o menor!

-E eu mais musculoso!

-E eu sou mais gordo!

-E eu sou mais esperto!

-Mas eu quero ir primeiro! - Ele choramingou.

-Mas eu vou! - Expliquei indo na direção da garagem. A moto era fantástica mesmo. Sirius subiu e eu fui atrás dele.

-Vão sem capacete? - Remus perguntou descrente. Sirius e eu reviramos os olhos e ele ligou. Que moto...

Saímos da garagem até a porta de casa, onde pedi para ele parar. Desci da moto e fiz um feitiço para a roda não deslizar no gelo e convoquei dois casacos, os quais eu transfigurei para ficarem de couro preto. Estilo está garantido. Não sei se nossas vidas estarão, mas tudo bem...

Fazendo um barulho digno dos gritos de Lily quando ela se irrita muito comigo, Sirius nos levou para fora do condomínio. Vi, de relance, Lily e Holly entrando na casa dos Evans com expressões surpresas ao nos reconhecer. Six acelerou bastante, fazendo muito mais barulho. A moto ia realmente muito rápida, e a sensação era ótima. Só não era melhor que voar na vassoura. Não há melhor sensação do que essa. Bem, ainda não beijei, _beijei_ Lily, então...

É, voo. Você perderá o lugar de melhor sensação. Espero que logo.

Demos algumas voltas pelo bairro e depois voltamos para eu sair e Remus ir. Vi um capacete na sua mão. Pateta!

Subi para meu quarto para tomar banho e colocar uma roupa mais arrumada. Decidi que iríamos almoçar fora. Assim que terminei de me trocar, a coruja de Holly me esperava com uma cartinha.

_James,_

_Foi só impressão minha ou você e Sirius estão querendo morrer? Eu estava entrando em casa quando vejo uma moto com dois MALUCOS sem capacete. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que os idiotas imprudentes são meus dois melhores amigos!_

_Por que diabos vocês foram sem capacete? Quer dizer, para início de conversa, por que vocês foram andar de moto nesse tempo? Querem morrer, é isso?_

_Tudo bem, você vai me dar uma explicação para isso. Eu sei que vai. _

_E, se quer saber, Lily ficou preocupada demais com você sem capa-_

_Ela quer escrever... Ah, sim. Um bilhete dela: eu ficaria preocupada com qualquer pessoa! Além do mais, um deles é meu amigo! E eu realmente não gostaria que houvesse um acidente na minha rua. Minha mãe ia ficar doida._

_A mãe dela é médica, mas você já deve saber. Lily está lendo o que estou escrevendo, e não adianta me bater, vou continuar a escrever... Já que está lendo, me diz: por que você sempre se justifica quando eu falo algo relacionado a James?_

_OUCH! Essa menina tem um soco forte demais para o meu bem!_

_Enfim, espero sua resposta (logo),_

_Holly._

Sorri ao ler a carta. Holly é realmente uma figura. Maluca, pode-se perceber, pelas provocações a Lily. Mas engraçada demais.

_Holly-preocupada-com-seus-amigos-lindo-maravilhosos-sexy-tudo-de-bom-que-estão-seguros-espera-impressão-minha-ou-chamei-Sirius-disso-tudo-mesmo?-Merlin!_

_Tudo bem com você? Eu e Sirius estamos perfeitamente bem, obrigado. Pelo que posso ver pela minha janela, ele está levando Peter para dar uma volta de moto. Isso vai ser engraçado demais._

_Nós fizemos feitiços de proteção no veiculo em questão, portanto não há motivo para preocupação. Além do mais, você realmente achou que nós dois, perfeitos e lindos, nos machucaríamos num passeio de moto? Claro que não!_

_Sobre a interrupção de Lily... concordo com você, Lírio. E não falarei mais nada por causa da promessa. Sim, eu sei que a mãe dela é médica. O pai dela é advogado. E pare de encher o saco dela! E sim, o soco é MUITO forte. Meu maxilar nunca mais foi o mesmo._

_E o recado de ontem à noite foi dado. Bom para você que você sabe. E bom também se ficar caladinha!_

_James._

Prendi a resposta na coruja e coloquei-a no ar frio do mês de Dezembro. Ouvi um gritinho de felicidade. Peter e Sirius voltaram.

Cinco minutos depois, os três invadiram meu quarto. Rabicho falava animadamente, Remus continha um sorriso e Six ria abertamente.

-James! - Pete falou sentando na minha cama - Essa moto é de-mais! Sirius fez umas curvas...! Muito legal!

Six revirou os olhos.

-Rabicho, para com isso! Não passei dos cinquenta por hora com você. Se eu tivesse como estava com Pontas... - O sorriso de Peter desapareceu na hora.

-Eu estava pensando em almoçar fora... - Sugeri. Eles deram de ombros e foram tomar banho para irmos. Assim que eles saíram, a coruja de Holly voltou.

_Jay,_

_E você acha que só por serem bonitos, lindos e maravilhosos (pois eu sei que essa será sua explicação) vocês não podem se machucar? Podem sim, e acho que isso está mais que provado! Ou terei de lhe lembrar das aventuras marotas? Ou então de suas briguinhas?_

_Então sim, vocês querem morrer. _

_Eu não vou parar de encher o saco dela, então pare de protegê-la, príncipe encantado! Pensei que você quisesse que ela percebesse o quanto te ama..._

_Lily, querida, seus xingamentos podem ser ouvidos da cozinha – isso, amor, se cale. Obrigada pela paz de mente. Agora posso escrever para seu futuro-marido em paz!_

_Tá bom, tá bom! Parei de fazer insinuações sobre vocês dois... Tenham mais cuidado da próxima vez... E Lily está perguntando se você a ama... Mentira! Mentira, pode parar de bater, Lils! Ela perguntou se Dumbledore lhe falou das rondas de Janeiro._

_Beijos nos meus quatro Marotos favoritos,_

_Holly._

Os meninos ainda não haviam voltado, então respondi mais uma vez.

_Holly,_

_Mas é claro que isso é uma explicação! De que outra forma você acha que estamos vivos? Você compreende quantas vezes deveríamos ter morrido e as pessoas nos acharam bonitos demais?_

_E não, não queremos morrer. Não privaríamos o mundo de nossa beleza estonteante._

_Pare já de encher o saco dela! Não quero que você fique insinuando coisas como essas... espere chegar o Natal, quando poderei falar com ela! Brincadeira, Lils!_

_Teremos mais cuidado sim, senhorita. Próxima vez levaremos protetores para os olhos!_

_Não, ele não me falou nada. Estaremos liberados delas?_

_Quando você responder, provavelmente estarei fora. Vamos aproveitar que meus pais saíram e iremos almoçar fora._

_Beijos do Maroto mais lindo,_

_James_

Isso bastava. Sirius entrou no meu quarto exalando perfume. Como se fosse competição, coloquei meu Hugo Boss.

Os outros apareceram segundos depois. Contei das cartas e eles riram enquanto entrávamos no meu carro. Eles riram de mim.

Ora, seus malditos! Vocês estão na minha casa, entrando no meu carro, indo para um restaurante que eu vou pagar e ainda riem de mim? Quem vocês pensam que são?

Ah, é. Meus amigos. Esqueci disso.

Escolhi um restaurante que eu sempre ia com meus pais nessa época. A comida era ótima, e tinha bebida para Sirius. O gerente do lugar já me conhecia e o serviço foi especial. Ficamos lá uns quarenta, cinquenta minutos, conversando e rindo.

Na hora de voltar para casa, fui devagar. Não sei por que, mas não queria chegar lá. Era um... sentimento ruim...

Assim que estacionei o carro, entendi que fazia sentido.

Estávamos saindo da garagem, sorrindo de uma piada que Sirius fizera. Então escutamos os gritos. Nos entreolhamos e saímos correndo.

Eu reconhecia as vozes. Eram garotinhos que moravam no meu condomínio. Tinham uns sete, oito anos. Quando chegamos perto da casa deles, vimos o motivo dos gritos.

Seis figuras encapuzadas torturavam os três garotos. As vassouras das crianças jaziam no chão. Uma raiva que nunca senti antes me invadiu.

-EI! SEUS COVARDES! – Gritei para desviar a atenção dos Comensais. Deu certo, porque eles pararam com os Crucios e os meninos rastejaram para longe – Que tal se vocês lutassem contra alguém com varinhas?

-Ora, ora, Potter. Já está aqui? – Reconheci a voz de Malfoy.

-Não, sua anta. Aqui é meu fantasma. Claro que estou.

-Que senso de humor peculiar. Não é recomendável usá-lo quando estiver com menos pessoas ao seu lado...

-Ora, Malfoy. Número nem sempre é o mais importante. Acho que já lhe provei isso. - Tenho certeza que ele fez uma careta de raiva por baixo da máscara.

-Aquilo foi pura sorte. Eu me desconcentrei por um segundo e...

-Você se desconcentrou porque eu quis.

Quando eu falei isso, Malfoy atacou. Os outros também. Percebi Peter indo levar as crianças para casa, mas depois voltei minha mente para a luta.

Tinham dois deles para cada um de nós. Pequenos cortes se acumulavam tanto em nós quanto neles. Os duelos estavam fantásticos, usando diversos tipos de luta. Quanto mais tempo levava, mais Sirius, Remus e eu nos animávamos. E parecia que iríamos ganhar a luta.

De repente, Malfoy soltou um grito de fúria. Aproveitei esse segundo para olhar ao meu redor. Peter evacuara todos.

-Nós estamos saindo – Malfoy sibilou – Mas voltaremos. Com reforços! Prepare a sua ordenzinha, porque voltarei. Com amigos.

E girou no lugar, desaparatando junto com os outros Comensais. Olhei receoso para Sirius.

-Chame meus pais e Dromeda – Pedi. Ele concordou e saiu. Me virei para Remus – Vá para Hogsmead e use umas das passagens para avisar a Dumbledore. Ele conseguirá mais reforços – Remus acenou com a cabeça e aparatou. Me virei para Peter, que aparecera nessa hora – Rabicho, avise a todas as pessoas daqui para elas se protegerem. e explique o motivo. Rápido.

-E você? Vai fazer o que, Pontas?

-Vou chamar outro reforço.

Quando saí correndo do condomínio, eu nem me importei que talvez estivesse sangrando, suado e com a roupa rasgada. Eu estava focado em chegar no meu destino, o mais rápido possível.

Quando cheguei na casa de Lily, olhei para o relógio. Eram três horas, então, provavelmente, eles já haviam acabado o almoço. Toquei a capainha e rezei para ela ou Holly abrirem a porta.

Mas a minha sorte não era tão grande. Quem me viu no estado deplorável que eu estava (com uns cinco cortes no rosto, pelo menos o dobro nos braços, camisa rasgada do ombro até metade do peito) foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o Sr. Evans.

Pude ver que os olhos vieram dele, mas os cabelos deviam ser da mãe. Ele tinha o mesmo tom de cabelo de Petunia.

-Pois não? – Ele perguntou hesitantemente. Me ajeitei.

-Er... Olá, Sr. Evans, boa tarde. Hum, Lily está? – Sua grande anta, James Potter. Você simplesmente não chega todo esfarrapado e pergunta pela filha mais nova de um cidadão.

-Quem é você?

-Me perdoe, senhor. Sou James Potter, colega de Lily e de Holly da escola – Me apresentei ajeitando os óculos e sorrindo. Devo dizer que ele não gostou de mim pela expressão dele ao ouvir meu nome.

-Ah, sim. Você é o garoto que persegue minha filha desde o segundo ano, não é?

-Er... perseguir não seria a melhor palavra, mas sim, sou eu.

-O que você quer com Lily? Como sabe onde moramos? – O tom educado estava desaparecendo. Talvez por um bom motivo.

-Eu moro aqui perto, senhor, e eu conhecia os antigos proprietários da sua casa. Vi quando vocês se mudaram.

-Ah, sim. O que quer com Lily?

-Bem... o senhor deve saber da existência de alguns bruxos das trevas e tudo...

-Sim, sim.

-E que Lily participa de uma organização para enfrentá-los.

-Sim – Ele disse. Pelo tom de voz, ele estava descontente com esse fato. E deveria estar mesmo.

-Então... é que meu condomínio bruxo está sob ataque, e nós precisamos muito da ajuda dela.

-Quê? – Ele exclamou. Fiz uma careta.

-Eu nunca chamaria Lily se não fosse extremamente necessário, senhor, não quero colocá-la em risco. Mas os bruxos das trevas foram chamar reforços, e antes já estávamos com metade de combatentes que eles. Meus amigos foram chamar outros integrantes da organização e meus pais e... – Mas fui interrompido por uma voz conhecida.

-James! – Holly disse sorridente. Ela aparecera ao lado do Sr. Evans – Veio ver Lily? – Depois olhou para mim – Hum... por que parece que você estava se esfregando em cactos?

-Ataque – Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Outro? Cadê os outros?

-Foram chamar reforços. Os Comensais também – Ela soltou um assovio baixo.

-Vou chamar Lily – E saiu. Limpei um dos cortes do meu rosto com as costas da mão e consertei a postura.

-Me desculpe pelo meu estado, senhor, mas eu estava lutando e eles saíram... muitas crianças moram lá...

-Sim, eu entendi. Quão perigoso isso vai ser?

-Não vou mentir para o senhor. Bastante. Eles falaram que voltariam com amigos, mas não especificaram quantos.

-Devo me preocupar? - Franzi a testa.

-Não vou dizer que não. Eu já vi Lily lutando e estou quase morrendo de preocupação por ter vindo chamá-la...

-Já viu Lily lutar? - Ele perguntou - Onde? Quando?

-Hum... Esse ano, há alguns meses nós lutamos contra uns Comensais... - Os olhos do Sr. Evans se esbugalharam.

-E... ela... ela se machucou? - Abri a boca para responder que lesionara o pé, mas fui (de novo) interrompido por Holly.

-Só o pé. James se jogou na frente de um Crucio que ia pegar nela... – Ela disse. Encarei-a mortalmente e passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

-Espera um momentinho só... – O Sr. Evans pediu, olhando de mim para Holly e de Holly para mim – Crucio é aquele feitiço da tortura? O proibido?

-Exatamente – Ela continuou.

-Cadê ela? – Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto – Temos de...

-Então... – Sr. Evans disse lentamente – você, rapaz, se jogou na frente de uma maldição da tortura para não atingir minha filha?

-Er... foi – Respondi, coçando a cabeça constrangidamente.

-E você é o menino que ela diz que odeia, que fica perseguindo e azarando Snape e outras pessoas?

-Ficava. Não faço isso mais.

-Nem com Snape?

-Às vezes. Quando ele ameaça alguém. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de largar.

-E você quer sair com Lily desde o segundo ano?

Senti meu rosto corar.

-Hum... bem... é sim... – Ele cruzou os braços.

-O único problema – Holly disse – É que Lily é muito teimosa e não percebe que quer sair com ele também!

-Holly Hall – Ouvi a doce voz de Lily e não pude deixar de sorrir – Se você continuar falando isso, arranco sua cabeça fora e sirvo a carcaça para os hipogrifos! – Suprimi uma risada.

-Calma, Lils – Sr. Evans falou para a filha – Vá logo e tome cuidado. James aqui me falou que algumas crianças moram lá... – Confirmei com a cabeça e limpei um corte acima do olho direito. Ele se virou para mim – Cuide dela, sim, James? – Concordei com a cabeça.

-A vida dela é mais importante do que a minha, senhor. Ela só se machucará se eu não puder fazer nada. – Vi Lily revirar os olhos.

-Vamos, logo, Potter. Pare de tentar ganhar meu pai – Ela disse abraçando o dito cujo – Tchau, pai. E não preciso de ninguém para cuidar de mim!

-Claro que não, Lils. Só estou... garantindo.

-Pode deixar, senhor. Tchau... tchau Holly.

Esperei Lily passar na minha frente e fui atrás dela. Logo estávamos correndo levemente.

-Holly falou de um ataque, mas não explicou. Você poderia... – Ela pediu.

-Rabicho, Aluado, Almofadinhas e eu tínhamos saído para almoçar. Quando chegamos em casa, ouvimos uns garotinhos gritando e fomos ver o que estava acontecendo. Havia seis deles lá, torturando os meninos.

-Como eles entraram lá?

-Hum... boa pergunta. Alguém tem de ter colocado-os lá. Isso é muito preocupante...

-E onde eles estão agora?

-Chamar reforços. Sirius e Remus também... vai ser uma luta justa... Com sorte conseguiremos capturar alguns... – Eu disse enquanto entrávamos no condomínio – Por aqui... – Indiquei o caminho da direita, onde os outros deveriam estar.

-Hum... então você mora por aqui?

-Minha casa é do outro lado...

Quando chegamos ao local onde os Marotos haviam lutado pouco antes, me surpreendi ao ver boa parte da Ordem: Dumbledore, Minerva, Alastor e outras pessoas que nunca vi na minha vida. Meus pais também estavam lá.

-James Potter! – Minha mãe guinchou – Não posso sair para trabalhar por um dia que você se mete em encrenca? Olhe para você! Todo machucado! – Ela disse me puxando para perto. Ouvi Lily tentando segurar o riso e vi o sorriso "Rá-otário-vai-se-dar-mal!" de Sirius.

-Mãe, eu fiz o que pude para proteger as crianças que não podiam. Além do mais, eu estou na Ordem. Não vou não me machucar. Como se eu sempre fosse uma pessoa quieta e calma... – E olha que ela nem sabia da minha forma animaga!

-O garoto está certo – Ouvi Alastor rosnar – E ele é um dos melhores duelistas que temos. Se ele não se arriscar, será uma grande perda. E o próprio Voldemort seria preciso para matá-lo...

Sorri vitorioso. Lily revirou os olhos e eu ia falar alguma coisa, quando ouvimos barulhos de aparatação.

-Alguém me chamou? – Uma voz fria e calculista perguntou. Me virei, já sabendo quem era, e encarei o pior bruxo de todos os tempos.

-Na verdade, Tom, ninguém – Albus disse. Gente, eu amo esse homem. Ok, isso foi gay. Esquece. – Mas vocês têm a mania de aparecerem em locais aonde não foram convidados! – Ele comentou como se reclamasse do preço do chifre de unicórnio.

-Dumbledore! – Voldemort sibilou com raiva – Está enganado. Ouvi meu nome agora há pouco...

-Ah, mas não estávamos falando exatamente de você, Tom. Seu nome foi apenas um referencial.

Voldemort encarou Albus mortalmente, enquanto o meu professor sorria levemente.

-Então – Dumbledore continuou – Já que viu que não era nada com você, porque não chama seus... hum, amigos e vão embora?

Olhei para Sirius e tivemos de conter um sorriso.

-Vai fazer umas compras de Natal! – Sugeri em voz alta. Lily me encarou seriamente e me calei.

-James! Cadê a educação que te dei? - Minha mãe gritou. Coloquei uma mão na boca e olhei para Voldemort. Ele apenas lançara um olhar do tipo "MORRA, IDIOTA!".

-Ah, Dumbledore, mas meus amigos estavam se divertindo aqui e uns garotinhos interromperam... não foi, Potter? – Ele disse olhando para mim. Retribuí o olhar com a mesma intensidade – Segunda vez que você se enfrenta com Lucius e sai vitorioso... O que será que você tem de mais? – Ele perguntou.

Pela segunda vez na minha vida, senti a maldição Cruciatus. Acho que Voldemort era mais poderoso que Yaxley, porque doeu MUITO mais.

Ouvi o idiota preconceituoso bufar.

-Grita pouco. Não é assim que eu gosto... – Quando ele parou, me levantei irritado. Eu queria falar alguma coisa, mas não tive tempo, pois ele lançou uma maldição em mim. Desviei rapidamente e, é claro, revidei com muita raiva. Um sorrisinho insolente se espalhou pelo rosto dele – Ah, então você tem a audácia de _me_ enfrentar, Potter? Que tolo...

-Você tem coragem de enfrentar Dumbledore. É o mesmo nível de tolice. – Sibilei. Pude ver a fúria no rosto dele, mas não me arrependi de ter dito o que eu disse. Pelo menos morreria feliz. Em seguida, Voldemort sorriu.

-Soube de umas coisas... – Ele olhou de relance para Lily e senti um frio na barriga – Soube que você tem uma namorada, isso é verdade? É você, Evans? – Ele perguntou. Lils revirou os olhos.

-Não sou namorada dele, que coisa! Por que todo mundo pergunta isso? – Ela retrucou. Olhamos surpresos para ela. Então Lily percebeu que acabar de negar ser minha namorada para Voldemort. Hilário.

-Ah, mas isso é uma pena! – Ele continuou – Temos aqui um coração partido, então, Potter? Vê, Dumbledore? Amor é uma coisa inútil. Só serve para tornar a pessoa tola e cega. Aposto que se eu tentar matar a sangue-ruim, Potter se jogará na frente. E isso só vai acabar matando-o.

Fechei minha mão em punho. Voldemort, então atacou Lily, que desviou o feitiço com um gesto simples de varinha. Ele continuou a atacá-la, e ela parecia estar cada vez com mais dificuldade de se defender. Estava quase tomando seu lugar na luta, mas ainda não era hora.

Sabe, uma coisa que me ocorreu na hora... Por que _diabos_ ninguém interferira? Olhei rapidamente para trás e percebi os outros mais afastados, como se quisessem deixar eu, Lily e Dumbledore lidarmos com Voldemort. Hum. Nunca uma boa ideia, mas meu pai deve ter acorrentado minha mãe para isso acontecer. Rá.

Então os feitiços ficaram mais rápidos e aí eu entrei em cena para ajudar Lily. Ela certamente parecia agradecida, pois estava com pequenos cortes como eu.

Certo, certo. Eu entendo porque dizem que Voldemort é um ótimo bruxo. Eu e Lily mal dávamos conta dele. Sua rapidez era incrível, e a mágica... fantástica.

Mesmo assim, eu e Lily (cara, como eu amo falar essas três palavras juntas!) conseguimos. Ao nosso redor, pude ver mais duelos estourando; mais Comensais apareceram e eles já eram em número maior que nós. Percebi Dumbledore entrando no combate com Voldemort e fiz um sinal para Lily deixá-los.

-Ninguém do Ministério vem para ajudar? – Ela perguntou enquanto escolhíamos combatentes.

-Provavelmente não. Cuidado! – Alertei. Puxei-a pela cintura ao ver um raio de luz vermelha passar onde ela estava. Lily corou e eu a soltei rapidamente.

-Obrigada. – Ela murmurou.

-Qualquer hora! Boa sorte e não se machuque! – Pedi, indo ajudar meu pai. Ele estava com quatro e estava quase perdendo – Ei, otários! – Gritei para chamar a atenção dos Comensais – Existe mais de um Potter sabia?

Dois deles rosnaram e vieram para cima de mim. Sorrindo, comecei a duelar contra eles. Rapidamente, um foi para o chão. Alguns de nós também estavam se machucando, mas, pelos sons, ninguém havia morrido.

Então, Voldemort gritou algo como "NYAAAAAH" e todos eles desapareceram. Passamos os próximos vinte minutos vendo quem estava machucado. Felizmente, nada muito grave; só alguns braços cortados e alguns haviam levado Crucio, como eu. Assim que eu fechei um corte em Frank Longbotton, vi minha mãe.

Uh. Merda.

-Eu posso até deixar você lutar, mas nunca, James Potter, _nunca_ provoque um bruxo das trevas daquele jeito! – Ela berrou. Ouvi risinhos. Dos Marotos e de meu pai, provavelmente.

-Desculpe, mãe. Mas foi engraçado! - Ela me encarou de uma forma que me deu mais medo que Voldemort.

-E como você sabe tantos feitiços de cura? - Ela continuou, cruzando os braços. Opa.

-Sabe o que é? - Eu disse passando a mão pelos cabelos - Eu sou muito inteligente, mãe. Aprendi num livro da biblioteca.

-E para que você aprendeu?

-Para... caso eu... - Olhei para trás e vi Minerva - caia num arbusto - Respondi, lembrando que eu dera essa desculpa esse ano. - E isso já aconteceu! - Minha mãe revirou os olhos e senti que estava livre para sair. Ia chamar Sirius para perguntar quantos ele derrubara (ia me gabar dos meus quatro Comensais), mas ele estava conversando com uma mulher com cabelos pretos, pele bronzeada e olhos castanhos.

Não perde tempo, esse cachorro.

Me virei para Lily. Ela só estava com uns cortes.

-Tudo bem, Lils? - Perguntei. Ela acenou positivamente - Tudo bem mesmo?

-Sim, Potter. Eu... eu preciso ir para casa.

-Eu te levo lá.

-Eu sei andar, Potter.

-Mas e se eles quiserem voltar? - Argumentei. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu acho melhor você aceitar a oferta dele - Meu pai disse - É perigoso mesmo. E ele pode levar a Capa e usar na volta.

Lily olhou insegura para mim, mas pareceu se convencer de que eu estava certo (como sempre).

-Tudo bem.

Convoquei a Capa e vi o tecido sair da janela do meu quarto. Wow, nós havíamos saído do outro lado do condomínio e chegamos aqui lutando. As coisas que não se percebem enquanto se está lutando...!

-Aquela é a sua casa? – Lily perguntou. Não pude deixar de notar o tom de surpresa e admiração em sua voz. Concordei com a cabeça sem deixar de encarar o chão. - Nossa.

Seguimos em silêncio. Às vezes, eu olhava-a de relance. Lily não se machucara (ainda bem!) e sua roupa estava intacta (sem comentários, sem comentários). Eu estava morrendo de vontade de conversar algo com ela (elogiar como ela duelara, por exemplo), e tive de me lembrar a todo momento da minha promessa.

Quando chegamos na porta de sua casa, a Sra. Evans nos esperava. Não esperava por mim, é claro, mas... Ah, deu para entender!

-Lily! - Ela disse aliviada - Graças à Deus você está bem.

-Sim, mãe. Nenhuma fratura ou torção... Nada.

Holly e o Sr. Evans apareceram na porta e ambos sorriram aliviados.

-James! - Holly disse me abraçando - Fiquei preocupada!

-Ah, sim, obrigada por gostar de sua melhor amiga! - Lily disse sarcasticamente.

-Ah, amor. Eu sei que você é responsável e tem a cabeça no lugar. James é maluco e faz o que der na telha...

-Ei! - Reclamei indignado - Não fiz nenhuma maluquice hoje! - Lily bufou incrédula.

-Claro que não! – Ela disse, sua voz carregada de ironia – Até porque sugerir para o Lorde das Trevas e seus amigos para irem fazer _compras de Natal_ é algo muito responsável e são! – Não consegui evitar o sorriso de se espalhar no meu rosto.

-Ah, mas foi engraçado! – Contra-argumentei enquanto ria. Holly me lançou um olhar mortal, a Sra. Evans pareceu levemente interessada e o Sr. Evans riu comigo.

-Essa foi boa... Holly, você tinha razão, ele é _mesmo_ engraçado! – Ele disse e sorriu para mim – Holly me contou algumas coisas sobre você. Obrigado por proteger Lily na escola.

-Pai! – Lils gritou. Impedi um sorriso.

-Obrigado, senhor, mas não creio que ela precise de proteção...

-Exato! – Lily continuou. Seu pai, entretanto, sorriu.

-Mas não me refiro somente às que ela sabe... – Desviei o olhar para longe dela, mas pude sentir a encarada-raio-laser em mim.

-Ah, bem... – Murmurei – Não foi nada... Obrigação minha... – Continuei, limpando o canto da boca que estava melado de sangue.

-James, você se machucou bastante! – A Sra. Evans disse – Quer entrar para que eu limpe...?

-Obrigado, Sra. Evans, mas não precisa. Eu me viro.

-Como...? – Lily rolou os olhos.

-Magia, mamãe, ele sabe se curar com feitiços!

-Oh, claro – Eu sorri – Quer entrar de qualquer jeito?

-Obrigado pelo convite, mas eu tenho de voltar. Minha mãe deve estar me procurando.

-Você não avisou aonde ia? – Holly perguntou confusa. Dei de ombros.

-E isso lá importa para ela? Se alguma maluca aparecer por aqui procurando por mim, é minha mãe. Boa noite, gente.

Os senhores Evans sorriram e acenaram (acho que eles gostaram de mim; ponto para James!), Holly soltou um beijinho e Lily acenou com a cabeça.

Voltei o mais rápido que pude para casa, onde minha mãe insistiu em cuidar dos machucados. Argh, eu sou totalmente capaz de lidar com cortes. O que eu não consigo são os hematomas.

Acordei muito mais tarde no dia seguinte; eram dez da manhã. Tomei um longo banho e fui para a sala de TV. Sirius e Remus já estavam lá, conversando animadamente.

-Bom dia, Pontas! - Six disse - Aluado e eu estávamos conversando... Tivemos uma ideia.

-Diga! - Pedi, me jogando no sofá.

-E se minha moto voasse?

Abri a boca e imediatamente sorri.

-Brilhante! Vamos fazer isso agora?

-Depois do café... - Peter chegara resmungando - Qualquer coisa depois do café...! - Nós rimos do comentário dele, mas sentamos na mesa para comer.

Passamos a maior parte desse dia trabalhando na moto. Sirius sabia como desmontá-la, e assim ele o fez. Enfeitiçamos cada peça individualmente, para que conseguíssemos fazê-la voar. Peter só ficou comendo, enquanto Remus, Sirius e eu pensávamos. Só paramos para almoçar, lá pelas duas da tarde.

Quando o deram seis horas, terminamos. Estávamos sujos de graxa (muito sujos), mas o trabalho estava feito. Nós quatro trocamos olhares satisfeitos.

-Certo. - Falei - Minha ideia é tomar banho e e sairmos antes que papai e mamãe voltem. Não sei se eles aprovariam a moto voar... - Os outros três concordaram fervorosamente com a cabeça e saímos da garagem direto para os quartos.

Tomei banho e coloquei uma camisa com um grande pomo de ouro e uma calça jeans. Baguncei meu cabelo com estilo e desci. Os outros esperavam por mim.

-Certo, então faremos igual a ontem? Eu primeiro e assim vai?

Eles concordaram. Na garagem, refiz os feitiços de estabilidade e anti-deslizamento na moto. Sirius (que estava com uma camisa igual à minha) sorriu e montou. Segui seu exemplo.

A noite estava meio fria, mas a adrenalina por estar fazendo uma coisa tão maluca nos manteve aquecidos. O céu estava estrelado, e podíamos ver os milhares de carro abaixo de nós. Provavelmente, um daqueles era o de meus pais... Ou não, já que havíamos nos afastado bastante.

De repente, ouvi feitiços sendo jogados e olhei para trás: quatro Comensais da Morte em vassouras.

Sério, qual o problema desses caras? Eu sei que sou lindo e perfeito, mas existem milhares de bruxos por aí e eles sempre vêm ao _meu_ encontro?

Xinguei e falei para Sirius quem se reunira a nós. Ele seguiu meu exemplo.

-Desça! - Gritei - Assim teremos chance de nos misturar!

-Quê? É uma ideia maluca, Pontas!

-É a melhor que temos! - Respondi, me abaixando e desviando de um feitiço. Estuporei um Comensal, mas ele fez o Giro da Preguiça e não foi atingido. - Vá logo! - Pedi. Ele fez o que mandei, enquanto eu tentava me segurar na moto e atingir algum dos Comensais. Acertei um, que caiu de uma altura assustadora. Fiquei receoso; não queria matar ninguém. Mas, julgando pelas luzes verdes, eles não tinham medos assim.

Quando atingimos o solo, os Comensais nas vassouras sumiram.

-Não desalerece! - Ordenei. Ele grunhiu, sorrindo. Os feitiços que havíamos feito para a moto voar havia dado potência extra para o motor, então estávamos tão rápido quanto um carro de corrida.

-Estamos numa perseguição! Só falta a polícia! - Ele respondeu. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Quando olhei para cima, para ver se os Comensais haviam, de fato, desaparecido, minha visão periférica captou um carro que com certeza significava problemas.

-Merda, Sirius, diminua! - Berrei.

-Quê...? - Mas sua pergunta foi respondida pela visão do carro da polícia, que estava ligando agora - Bem, pelo menos a perseguição está completa...!

Gargalhei do comentário dele.

-Entre no beco! - Berrei - Para despistá-los!

Sirius fez como sugeri. Mas o carro da polícia logo chegou e entrou no beco apertado e foi muito engraçado ver os policiais andando de lado, tendo de murchar a barriga para passar entre o carro e as paredes. Um deles quebrou o retrovisor com a bunda. Foi hilário.

-Saiam da moto! - Ele nos disse. Olhávamos para as luzes da viatura com sorrisos afetados idênticos, mas obedecemos. O policial que estava falando conseguiu se livrar do retrovisor quebrado e meu sorriso se alargou enquanto ele estudava nossa aparência. Eu quero saber o que ele pensou que era o pomo de ouro nas nossas camisas.

-Sem capacetes! - Ele apontou para nossas cabeças - Ultrapassou o limite de velocidade por... por uma quantidade considerável! Não pararam para a polícia! - Sorri inocentemente.

-Ah, nós adoraríamos parar para bater um papo! - Eu disse - Mas nós estávamos tentando... - Fui interrompido.

-Não dê uma de espertinho! - O policial nº 2 falou - Vocês estão em grandes problemas!

-Nomes! - Nº1 rosnou.

-Nomes? - Sirius repetiu - Er... bem... vejamos... Tem Wilberforce... Bathsheba... Elvendork...

-E o melhor nesse é que você pode usar para meninos OU meninas! - Completei, como um vendedor que quer acabar com seus produtos.

-Ah, _nossos_ nomes, você quis dizer? - Sirius perguntou - Você deveria ter dito logo! Esse é James Potter e eu sou Sirius Black.

-As coisas vão ficar seriamente pretas para o seu lado em um minuto, seu pequeno...! - Mas não estávamos mais prestando atenção no policial nº2. Nem no nº1. Na verdade, estávamos olhando para um pouco acima deles, onde os três Comensais haviam voltado. Com movimentos idênticos, puxamos nossas varinhas.

-Baquetas? - Nº2 perguntou - Piadistas, vocês dois, não são? Tudo bem, estão presos por...

Mas não ouvimos o crime que havíamos cometido; lançamos um feitiço que fez os dois policiais darem cambalhotas. O carro levitou e bateu nos Comensais, que caíram das vassouras (agora quebradas). Subimos na moto e Sirius ligou a ignição. Os policias olharam para nós de novo.

-Obrigado! - Six gritou - Te devemos uma!

-Prazer conhecê-los! - Eu disse, ainda levitando o carro - E não se esqueça: Elvendork! É unisex!

Deixei a viatura cair quando saímos do beco e os dois policias se abraçaram temerosos. Meu Merlin, nunca vou esquecer disso. Levantamos voo, gargalhando.

-Você viu a cara deles? - Perguntei entre risos.

-Impagável! - Ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Não podemos deixar ninguém saber disso, ou o Ministério pode criar problemas...

-Mas foi caso de vida ou morte!

-Isso importa? As encrencas nos perseguem, mas não quero nada com o Ministério... - Ele concordou - Agora para casa... e sem mais passeios por hoje, certo?

-Sim... não quero mais me arriscar com a polícia.

Achei estranho, mas acho que ele sentira quão perigosa (e divertida) nossa aventura fora. Pousamos numa floresta perto de minha casa.

-Não vamos contar nada para ninguém. Nem para os Marotos. Certo, Almofadinhas? - Pedi quando entramos na garagem.

-Sim, Pontas...

Na sala, Peter e Remus conversavam com meus pais. Sirius e eu entramos no aposento sorrindo. Minha mãe se virou rapidente para nós.

-Onde estavam? - Ela perguntou. Dei de ombros.

-Passeando de moto.

-Cadê o capacete? - Passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-Cadê o quê? - Ela estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Não se faça de bobo, James Potter! Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando!

-Eu não, hum, achei. - Meu pai fez uma careta e passou a mão pelo braço de minha mãe, para acalmá-la – Mas o que importa é que estamos seguros e salvos! – Eu disse numa tentativa falha de me livrar da encrenca.

-Próxima vez, de capacete, ou não anda! – Ela sibilou – E isso vale para você também, senhor Black! Só porque ganhou uma casa e uma fortuna está achando que vai escapar dos meus cuidados? – Sorrimos. Desde que falamos da herança que Sirius recebera, meus pais o pirraçavam bastante.

Grunhimos em resposta. Se ela soubesse o que acontecera _com certeza_ estaríamos mortos pela manhã. Nós jantamos juntos, conversando sobre Quadribol. Depois da comida maravilhosa, chamei os meninos para brincarmos de Snap Explosivo. Quando chegamos lá, tinha uma carta em cima de minha cama.

-Holly? – Six perguntou.

-Sim, é claro.

Abri o envelope, mas ao invés de uma carta, uma foto caiu no meu colo. Era de Lily; uma foto de corpo inteiro. Ela estava com um jeans e uma polo e sorria.

-Bela foto... - Sirius disse.

-Com certeza... - Concordei - Olha como ela está feliz! - Sirius hesitou e suspirou.

-Pontas... - Ele chamou - Se eu falar uma coisa, promete não me matar?

-Não prometo nada, mas fale.

-Experimente... olhar para Lily.

-Eu sempre faço isso. - Ele revirou os olhos.

-Não do jeito que você olha. Olhe... como um homem... - Encarei a foto; primeiramente confuso, depois soltei um assovio.

-Wow. - Sirius bateu no meu ombro.

-Exato.

Admirei a foto por mais um minuto.

-Certo, eu deveria ter feito isso antes... - Comentei. Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

-Pelo menos vai olhar dos dois jeitos agora... - Revirei os olhos, mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. Que corpo...!

Peguei minha coruja, Bips, e enviei um bilhete agradecendo. Aquela foto ia ficar guardada no criado-mudo...

Os meninos saíram do meu quarto e fomos dormir. O dia seguinte estava relativamente quente. Era dia 22, e o Natal se aproximava. Ainda bem que eu marcara de fazer as compras com Holly...

Acordamos umas nove horas e fomos logo tomar café. Peter não podia ficar mais de oito horas sem comer. Dylan nos serviu sorrindo e avisou que meus pais haviam saído para trabalhar cedo. De novo.

-Hoje vamos fazer o quê? - Sirius perguntou deitando no sofá.

-Lugar de cachorro é no chão, Almofadinhas. Desce daí.

-Vá se lenhar. - Suprimi um sorriso.

-Não sei. Ficar em casa de prega? - Sugeri sentando numa poltrona. Eles deram de ombro. Liguei a televisão e ficamos sentados ali, assistindo a uma reprise de um jogo de futebol.

Umas onze horas, ouvi a campainha. Intrigado, levantei-me rapidamente e fui abrir a porta. Fiquei surpreso ao ver Moody ali.

-Potter! Ataque em dez minutos. Orfanato Wool's. Sabem onde é?

-Sim.

-Chame Evans, sim?

-Sim, senhor.

-Mande Lupin, Black e Pettigrew para lá. Vão logo!

Acenei com a cabeça e ele desaparatou. Corri para a sala.

-Marotos! Ataque! — Os olhos deles se arregalaram.

-Onde?

-Orfanato Wool's. Vou chamar Lily. Temos dez minutos!

Saí correndo para a casa dos Evans. Infelizmente, eu tinha de ir lá de novo para chamá-la para mais um ataque. Programas nada legais.

Toquei a campainha e esperei impacientemente alguém abrir a porta. Quem o fez foi, de novo, o Sr. Evans.

-Ora, olá, James! - Ele disse sorrindo - Veio ver Lily, suponho?

-Bom dia. Na verdade, senhor, eu vim chamá-la... para mais... um ataque - Ele fez uma careta.

-Sim, sim... Tunia, querida... — Ele disse para alguém dentro de casa — Pode chamar Lily? Rápido.

Ouvi um muxoxo e o Sr. Evans se virou para mim.

-Aonde é o ataque?

-Num orfanato.

-Já está acontecendo?

-Três minutos.

-É longe? Querem carona?

-Não, senhor. Obrigado, mas vamos aparatar.

Nessa hora, Lily chegou correndo.

-Onde? — Ela perguntou.

-Orfanato Wool's. Sabe onde é?

-Não.

-Aparatação acompanhada, então? Não precisa segurar minha mão, Lily. — Ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Enfim, concordou.

-Pai, precisamos entrar — Lily pediu — Só o corredor...

-Tudo bem, sem problemas...

Entramos na casa dos Evans e Lil fechou a porta. Ela segurou meu braço e eu aparatei, levando-a comigo.

Na entrada do lugar, Moody organizava a defesa.

-Black, você e Mayer ficarão na defesa da porta de entrada. Potter, Evans... vão esconder as crianças de oito anos para baixo. E fiquem por lá.

Acenei com a cabeça e puxei Lily. Entramos no orfanato e logo vimos as crianças pequenas, aparentemente assustadas. Passei a mão pelos cabelos e olhei para Lil. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Hum... — Comecei sem jeito. As crianças olharam para mim — Oi. Er... eu sou James... Essa é Lily e nós... hum... viemos brincar com vocês.

-Brincar? — Um garotinho de uns oito anos perguntou ele tinha cabelos pretos e olhos claros.

-Isso! — Respondi sorrindo — Não é, Lily?

-Er... Claro! — Ela gaguejou.

-Brincar de quê? — O garoto tornou a perguntar.

-De... Esconde-esconde!

-Isso! — Lily concordou — E nós dois vamos ajudá-los a se esconder!

-De quem? — Esse garoto sabia de alguma coisa...

-De umas pessoas de máscara e capas — Falei — Agora, isso é sério: vocês não podem ser achados. Não podem.

-E se nos acharem? — Uma garotinha de uns quatro anos perguntou. Ela tinha olhos verdes lindos.

-Fechem os olhos. Se alguém de preto achá-los, fechem os olhos.

-Fechar os olhos? - O garoto perguntou.

-Exatamente. Fechar os olhos... — Olhei para Lily e ela acenou concordando.

-Certo — Ela continuou — Vamos achar os esconderijos?

Eram umas dez crianças. Peguei duas no colo e escondi no armário. Lancei um _abaffiato_, por segurança. Lil fez o mesmo.

Procuramos por locais razoavelmente seguros por todo o orfanato. Por fim, só restou o pequeno garoto perguntador.

-James? — Ele me chamou.

-Sim? Temos de achar um esconderijo para você... — Mas ele me interrompeu.

-Eles não estão vindo para brincar, estão? — Encarei-o surpreso — Eles querem nos matar, não é? — Olhei para Lily, buscando apoio. Ela se ajoelhou e eu fiz o mesmo, para nós três ficarmos na mesma altura.

-Qual o seu nome? — Lily perguntou docemente.

-Ha-harry — Sorri para ele.

-Quem te disse isso?

-Ninguém. Não preciso que ninguém me fale para saber. Um bocado de adultos, nos escondendo... Pediram para ficarmos calados... Você nos disse para fechar os olhos e todo mundo sabe que pessoas em capas pretas são más! — Hesitei — Não mintam para mim...

-Você está certo, Harry. Eles querem machucá-los. Mas nós vamos protegê-los — Eu garanti — E para isso, preciso que vocês fiquem parados e silenciosos.

-Por favor, salvem minha irmã! — Harry pediu em voz chorosa — Ela tem dois anos e se chama Sam e...

-Harry — Lily interrompeu — Nós vamos proteger todo mundo, certo? Inclusive Sam. E você também. Portanto, fique escondido, combinado?

O menino concordou e foi para a sala. Nos levantamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Perspicaz... — Ela disse.

-Bastante. Temos de ter cuidado; eu acho que ele vai tentar cuidar da irmã...

-Mas pedimos para ele ficar! - Franzi a testa.

-E daí? Se fosse para salvar você ou um dos Marotos, eu também desobedeceria... Você não?

-Eu... sim, eu desobedeceria. Então temos de prestar atenção em Harry.

Concordei e me preparei para o ataque. Sirius e a tal da Mayer passaram por nós. Mayer era a mesma menina que ele dera em cima ontem.

Eu e Lily nos preparamos para proteger todas as crianças. Em uns dois minutos, ouvimos os primeiros sinais de duelos: a risada de Sirius. Fiquei tenso e olhei para Lils.

-Boa sorte, Ruiva.

-Boa sorte, Potter. — Sorri para ela e me preparei para a luta.

Não demorou muito; trinta segundos depois da risada, os primeiros Comensais chegaram. Eram quatro deles, porém incapazes. Nós dois derrubamos todos em cinco minutos.

Pensei ter ouvido um barulho de um dos quartos, mas isso foi rapidamente afastado de minha cabeça com a chegada de mais Comensais. Estava ficando mais difîcil derrubar os Comensais, apesar dos doze corpos estuporados no chão. Com sorte, prenderíamos todos.

De repente, uma das portas se abriu e Harry saiu.

-Merda! — Gritei. Um dos três Comensais contra os quais eu lutava se virou para o menino e apontou a varinha, mas ele gritou enfurecido e Comensal voou três metros. Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos rapidamente.

Harry era um bruxo. E mandou mais um Comensal para baixo com sua fúria. Então eles pararam de vir, mas ainda havia barulhos de luta na outra sala, então fomos correndo para lá.

O número de lutas nesse lugar era incrível. Várias lutas desiguais ao mesmo tempo. Nossa chegada foi importante, pois a Ordem estava em menor número.

Lutamos durante uns trinta minutos. Eu estava suado e sujo de sangue (o que parecia mais comum nos últimos dias) quando eles desaparataram.

O lugar estava quase destruído. Um pouco mais de luta e teria virado ruínas. Chamei Sirius e a parceira dele para ir comigo e com Lily tirar as crianças.

-Derrubou quantos, Pontas? — Ele me perguntou.

-Parei de contar no sétimo...

-Boa caçada... Ah! — Ele disse, apontando sorridentemente para a morena de olhos castanhos — James, essa é Marlene Mayer. Lene, esse é meu melhor amigo James Potter — Sorri para ela — Lils, conheça Marlene! — Six gritou. Minha Ruivinha voltou e sorriu para a garota.

-Vamos tirar as crianças dos enconderijos — Eu disse — Lily, você viu Harry por aí?

-Não. Olhos abertos, por favor.

Tiramos cada criança de cada buraco que elas estavam. Fiquei satisfeito em ver que elas fechavam os olhos até ouvirem a minha voz. Quando percebiam que era eu, se jogavam nos meus braços e eu as carregava delicadamente, para deixá-las onde elas estavam antes.

Quando terminei, me virei para procurar Lily. Achei-a parada, encarando o chão. Aproximei-me dela, vagarosamente.

-Lils, está tudo...? — Mas não precisei terminar minha pergunta. Coloquei uma mão no seu ombro e senti um aperto no estômago ao olhar na mesma direção que ela.

Harry estava estendido no chão, com os olhos fixos no teto e uma expressão determinada no rosto. Ele não havia se machucado antes de morrer, pois seu corpo estava intacto.

-Oh, não... — Murmurei. Poucos segundos depois, uma garotinha de uns dois anos saiu do meio das outras crianças e, engatinhando, se aproximou do corpo no chão. Sacudiu-o.

-_Acoda_, Harry, _acoda_!

Era Sam. E quando ela viu que o irmão não iria fazer o que ela pedia, se jogou em cima dele e começou a chorar. Antes, entretanto, lançou um olhar muito inteligente para uma criança de dois anos que dizia claramente: sua culpa!

Nessa hora, Lily começou a chorar também. Tinha um bolo na minha garganta, mas eu não ia chorar. Ao invés disso, puxei Lily para longe e a abracei.

Para minha surpresa, ela não me empurrou para longe. Minha mão estava afagando suas costas e ela fizera um laço com cada braço no meu braço. E soluçava.

Dei um jeito de afastá-la dali; fomos para um lugar vazio, para que ela chorasse à vontade. Ficamos abraçados até ela se acalmar o suficiente para sentar numa cadeira.

-Calma, Lily... – Eu disse – Respire fundo...

-M-mas... – Ela tentou falar. Ela olhou para mim com seus olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas – E-ele mo-morreu!

-Eu sei, Lily – Respondi, pondo uma mecha de seus cabelos ruivos para trás da orelha – Infelizmente, isso acontece.

-Mas ele tinha o-oito anos!

-Eu sei... Ele parecia ser bem legal, não é?

-Ele saiu pa-para proteger a irmã... e e-eu não... eu devia... _eu_ devia tê-lo protegido! – Ela começou a balbuciar. Eu pus o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

-Lily, a culpa não foi sua. Não se culpe por isso.

-Mas... – Tirei o dedo.

-Nada de mas. Você não poderia ter feito nada.

-Mas eu vi Harry saindo! E-eu devia ter... empurrado-o para longe ou algo assim...!

-Não ia adiantar, Lils. Você viu o poder dele? Você ia se machucar, qualquer um que chegasse perto dele iria se machucar. Ele estava furioso, determinado a salvar a irmã...

-Mas eu devia ter feito alguma coisa...! – Ela insistiu.

-Lily, por favor, me escute. Não foi culpa minha, não foi culpa sua. Não foi culpa de ninguém. Essas coisas... acontecem.

-Meninos de oito anos não morrem assim!

-Eles... eles morrem, agora. É por isso que estamos aqui. Para tentar salvá-los – Ela me olhou nos olhos de novo. Eu estava sentado numa cadeira ao seu lado, com um braço reconfortante passado no seu ombro.

-Mas... falhamos. Não salvamos Harry.

-Não. – Pausa – Mas salvamos todos os outros. Harry iria salvar outros, se ele... se ele tivesse a chance.

Ela me encarou em silêncio e limpou o rosto.

-Eu acho que tenho que enfrentar isso. Ser... forte. Como você está sendo agora – Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

-A morte dele me abalou, Lily. Não pense que não. Eu só não deixo transparecer. Estou sendo forte... por você.

Ela me olhou intensamente de novo. Se eu quisesse poderia tê-la beijado. Mas eu não iria fazer isso. Não agora. Não hoje. O sentimento de perda estava muito grande no meu peito. Muito recente. Um dia ou dois, talvez...

Levantei-me e estendi minha mão para ela. Lily seguiu meu exemplo.

-Obrigada, Potter – Sorri de leve.

-Por nada, Lils.

Fomos nos reunir onde todos estavam. O orfanato estava num estado terrível; totalmente destruído. Espero que eles pensassem logo em um lugar para levar as crianças. Alguns bruxos estavam desaparatando nesse momento, e procurei pelos meus amigos. Assim que os achei, fui para lá.

-Tudo bem, Lily? – Aluado perguntou. Ela sorriu.

-Sim, Remus, obrigada. É só que...

-Aquele garotinho era adorável, mesmo – Marlene disse.

-E queria salvar a irmã de dois anos! – Lily completou – Por isso que ele morreu, sabem? Ele sabia que tinha algo errado acontecendo, sabia do perigo de perder a irmã, e foi tentar salvá-la... Ele era um bruxo poderoso... Derrubou dois Comensais...

-Melhor que Peter... – Sirius murmurou. Nós sorrimos de leve, enquanto Rabicho corava.

-Ele seria um excelente bruxo – Completei. Olhamos pesarosos para baixo. Passei a mão de leve no braço de Lily e mexi os lábios perguntando "tudo bem com você?". Ela sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Percebi Marlene nos olhando com curiosidade, e quando ela viu que eu vira que ela estava me olhando (frase complicada, viu?), desviou o olhar sorrindo.

-Acho melhor irmos agora... – Eu disse – Papai e mamãe não sabiam que viríamos para cá... Eles podem estar preocupados...

-Mas eles não estavam em casa! – Sirius protestou.

-Mas vão chegar por agora. Acho melhor irmos... – Falei olhando para eles. Me virei para Marlene – Foi um prazer te conhecer, Marlene.

-Ah, podem me chamar de Lene. E Lily... respire fundo. Vai passar. – Lils olhou surpresa para ela, mas sorriu em resposta. Sirius piscou para Lene e ela foi embora.

-Quer que eu te deixe em casa, Lils? – Ofereci.

-Se não for nenhum problema... – Sorri.

-Nunca seria um problema... Rapazes, me encontro com vocês daqui a pouco...

Eles se despediram de Lily e desaparataram. Ofereci meu braço a ela, e ela o pegou. Levei-nos para o jardim dos fundos de sua casa, onde dificilmente seríamos vistos.

-Lily, você está bem mesmo? – Perguntei mais uma vez. Estava olhando-a nos olhos (portanto, para baixo), e eu tinha uma ruga de preocupação na testa.

-Sim, sim...

-Lils...

-Se não estiver, vai ficar. Eu... eu tenho de começar a encarar que nem todos vão sobreviver. Estamos em guerra, afinal, não estamos?

-Infelizmente, sim – Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo – Eu já vou. Sinta-se à vontade para me mandar uma coruja se precisar, sim?

-Não precisa, Potter. Eu te odeio, lembra? – Algo no tom de voz dela me fez pensar que ela estivesse, talvez, tentando fazê-la acreditar nisso. Sorri.

-Ah, sim. Esqueci desse fato. Agora eu já vou mesmo – Dei um beijo na sua testa – Boa noite. Durma bem. No Natal te mando seu presente.

Desaparatei direto na minha casa. Não queria perder tempo andando. Fui direto tomar banho, relaxar um pouco.

Eu não mostrara, mas a morte de Harry me abalara muito. Como Lily dissera, meninos de oito anos não morrem todos os dias. Era errado. Mas estávamos, de fato, em guerra. E essas baixas iriam acontecer.

Meu medo era quando elas aconteceriam com as pessoas que eu amo.

O dia seguinte, 23, foi calmo. Passamos todo ele dentro de casa. Meus pais não foram trabalhar nesse dia, e aproveitamos para contar o que acontecera no orfanato. Fiquei a maior parte do tempo calado, apesar de comentar aqui e ali. Depois, assistimos aos especiais de Natal na televisão. Enfim, um dia chato, mas que servira para me dar um novo humor.

Na véspera de Natal, acordamos relativamente mais cedo, umas oito horas. Iríamos comprar os presentes de todos no meu carro. Primeiro, Beco Diagonal, depois, shopping trouxa.

Tomamos café conversando animadamente. Até Peter, que não gosta de acordar antes das dez, estava falando. Depois de comer, nos arrumamos para sair. Primeiro, passaríamos na casa de Lily para chamar pegar Holly.

Naturalmente, cheguei na hora que havíamos combinado, e, mais naturalmente ainda, Holly não estava na porta. Suspirando, desliguei a ignição e saí do calor do carro para a fria manhã e fui tocar a campainha. Quem a abriu dessa vez foi a própria Holly, com um sorriso enorme do rosto.

-Oi! Vamos? Quero comprar tudo logo! Vamos aonde primeiro?

-Beco Diagonal – Eu disse quando estávamos saindo – Almoçaremos lá e passaremos a tarde nas compras trouxas...

E foi o que fizemos. Cada um foi para um canto e combinamos de, às uma da tarde, nos encontrarmos n'O Caldeirão Furado para comer. Comprei o presente de Peter (sapos de chocolate gigantes – edição limitada de Natal) e de Remus (um bom livro cujo nome eu não sei). Compraria o de Sirius (uma jaqueta da Harley Davidson), o de Holly (uma blusa) e o de Lily (um colar de prata com um pingente que era feito de rubi e esmeralda – clichê, eu sei, mas combinava perfeitamente com ela), além da carta de Lily que já estava pronta.

O almoço foi muito divertido. Todos estávamos com algumas sacolas, que tiveram de ser colocadas na mala magicamente ampliada do carro. Quando chegamos no shopping, marcamos de nos encontrar de novo quando acabássemos. Dessa vez, numa lanchonete trouxa da praça de alimentação e depois: casa.

Achei o presente de Holly rapidamente. Acho que ela gostaria da blusa laranja. O de Sirius demorei um pouco mais, mas finalmente achei. E tinha duas horas para encontrar o colar de Lily. Na verdade, eu tinha de me lembrar o nome da loja que eu vira e procurar essa loja no shopping. Demorou um tempinho, mas achei exatamente o que eu estava procurando e não me arrependi de dar minhas libras no colar. Era muito bonito, e a imagem de Lily usando-o me incentivou.

Depois de um longo dia, deixamos Holly na casa de Lily, onde ela clamou "ter de se apressar, pois demoraria muito se arrumando para a festa de Natal". Eu só não revirei os olhos pois ela disse que talvez conseguisse uma foto de Lily, a depender do meu comportamento.

Em casa, embrulhei todos os presentes sem mágica e fui tomar banho para o jantar de Natal lá de casa. Alguns parentes distantes meus viriam e Remus iria embora. Era a primeira noite de Lua Cheia, e meus pais não sabiam que ele era um lobisomem, então...

Vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa polo, deixando o casaco bom e que aquece no quarto. O perfume, é claro, não foi esquecido.

A festa estava relativamente cheia, mas nem todos ali eram divertidos. Foi engraçado ver umas primas de quinto grau paquerando Sirius, no entanto. Isso foi mesmo engraçado.

Então perto de meia-noite, do nada, a coruja de Holly (cujo nome descobri ser Fran) entrou na sala. Um tio bêbado tentou agarrar a pobre coruja, mas eu a peguei antes.

_James,_

_Preciso de você. Lily e Petunia tiveram uma discussão FEIA há alguns minutos. Petunia disse que, por ela, Lily nunca mais apareceria lá, e perguntou por que ela não se mudava logo para... sei lá para onde!_

_A questão é que Lily pegou um casaco e saiu revoltada, chorando, Merlin sabe para onde. Desconfio que ela foi para aquele parque que tem aqui perto, sabe?_

_Preciso que você a salve. Ela sente conforto em você. Por favor, antes que ela congele._

_Holly Hall._

Mas que droga! Essa Petunia é uma anta ou o quê? Joguei a carta para Sirius, subi para meu quarto, peguei luvas, violão, gorro e saí correndo para o parque que Holly mencionara. Era muito provável Lily estar ali; ela já revelara que adorava aquilo.

Quando me aproximei, vi uma figura vestida num dos balanços. Ela estava com uma calça jeans, botas e um sobretudo branco, mesma cor do gorro e luvas. Coloquei o violão nas costas e me aproximei vagarosamente.

-Lily? – Chamei. Ela estava apoiando o rosto na alça do balanço. Levantou ligeiramente os olhos para ver quem chegara.

-O que foi, Potter? — Ela disse, voltando a olhar para o balanço ao seu lado. Sentei nele.

-Tudo bem?

-Parece estar?

-Certo, pergunta idiota. Eu quis dizer fisicamente. — Ela deu de ombros — Eu vim para...

-Como você soube o que aconteceu? E como soube que eu estava aqui? — Ela perguntou.

-Holly. — Lily soltou um riso sem humor.

-Ela pediu para você ver se eu não ia me machucar?

-Sim.

-E você veio. Agora que viu que estou bem, pode sair.

-Mas você não está bem, Lils. Eu me importo com o que você sente, sabia? — Perguntei olhando seus olhos. Lindos, como sempre...

-Eu não... eu não vou falar o que eu sinto para você, Potter.

-Não precisa — Ela limpou uma lágrima — Eu posso imaginar o que é...

-Como? — Lily perguntou — Você nunca ouviu sua irmã dizer que seria melhor você nunca mais aparecer em casa!

-Não, mas já ouvi a menina que eu amo dizer que prefere sair com a Lula Gigante a sair comigo — Nessa pequena pausa, ela pareceu entender a indireta e desviou o olhar — Você tem noção de quão humilhante isso é? A Lula Gigante não pode sair com ninguém! — Ela riu de leve.

-A culpa não é minha se você é você... — Sorri e peguei o violão.

-Posso? — Perguntei, apontando para o instrumento.

-Er... Pode, sim... — Tirei as luvas e limpei a garganta, me preparando para tocar e cantar mais uma música para ela.

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

_And I come here to talk_

_I hope you understand_

_The green eyes_

_Yeah the spotlight_

_Shines upon you_

_And how could anybody_

_Deny you?_

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_Now I met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on_

_Without you_

_Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea_

_Upon which I float_

_And I came here to talk_

_I think you should know_

_That green eyes_

_You're the one that I wanted to find_

_And anyone who tried to deny you_

_Must be out of their mind_

_Because I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter since I met you_

_Honey you should know_

_That I could never go on_

_Without you_

_Green eyes_

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

(**N.A. Mais uma de Coldplay; link da tradução no final do capítulo**).

Quando terminei de tocar, olhei para Lily e vi que ela estava me observando. Seus olhos estavam secos já, apenas uma lágrima escorria no seu rosto. Vagarosamente, e sorrindo, limpei a lágrima da bochecha.

-Potter...

-Sim?

-O que exatamente foi isso?

-Bem... Eu aprendi a tocar essa música há pouco tempo... O nome me chamou a atenção... — Ela revirou os olhos — E eu achei que talvez você fosse se animar um pouco com ela... Estava errado?

-Não mesmo. — Ela se apressou a dizer — Me animou de verdade... Obrigada, Potter.

-De nada — Guardei o violão nas costas de novo e imitei seu gesto de apoiar o rosto no apoio do balanço.

-Sabe... — Ela falou sem me olhar — Eu estou pensando agora... Você mudou, sabia? Muito. Nesse último ano, principalmente. Você...

-Eu amadureci?

-Exato! Estive pensando nas diversas coisas que você fez por mim, ultimamente — Um frio passou no meu estômago. Aonde ela queria chegar? — E...

-E? — Pressionei. Ela olhou em meus olhos.

-Acho que não te odeio mais.

-Não? - Com certeza meus olhos brilhavam.

-Não... Eu só... não gosto de você.

Sorri abertamente com essa declaração e ela corou. Vindo de Lily para mim, isso era um pedido de noivado para pessoas normais.

-Nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz em ouvir essas palavras saírem da boca de alguém... — Comentei rindo. Lily revirou os olhos, mas me acompanhou.

Em seguida, olhei em meu relógio: meia noite e sete. Olhei para ela e a vi retribuindo meu olhar.

-Feliz Natal, Lil...

-Feliz Natal, Potter...

Nessa hora, me aproximei vagarosamente dela, para deixarem claras minhas intenções. Ela não recuou; não me bateu, não fez nada. Só continuou a me olhar.

Cobri a distância entre nossos lábios em certo tempo, e quando rocei minha boca na dela...

-Lily! — Ouvi uma voz masculina gritar. — Aí está você! — Nessa hora, Lils se virou rapidamente.

-Pai? O que faz aqui?

-Vim procurar minha filha, é claro! – Ele exclamou. Agora eu afastei meu rosto da alça do balanço – Não podia deixá-la sozi... – Acho que ele ia falar "sozinha", mas me viu – Ora, olá, James! O que faz aqui?

-Olá, senhor. Eu vim procurar por Lily.

-Oh... – Ele disse. Pelo tom de sua voz, estava envergonhado – Eu... eu atrapalhei alguma coisa?

-Não, Sr. Evans – Me apressei em dizer, apesar de todas as células do meu corpo quererem gritar "SAIA DAQUI, VOCÊ ATRAPALHOU TUDO!".

-Certeza? – Ele continuou – Eu... eu posso voltar depois, ou... – Sorri para ele.

-Pai – Lily disse com os dentes trincados – Você não atrapalhou nada. Potter só estava... me... ajudando – Meu sorriso continuou, mas o Sr. Evans ainda estava desconfiado.

-Sério, senhor. Não atrapalhou nada – Ele acenou e se virou para Lily, que se levantara.

-Lils, querida, quer voltar para casa agora? Petunia já está sob controle...

-Sim, sim... – Ela respondeu – Só espero que ela esteja mesmo. Se não estiver, melhor para ela que esteja de calcinha nova...

Abri a boca com a ameaça. Pelo que eu percebi, ela estava irada a ponto de azarar a própria irmã. Então eu gargalhei e Lils sorriu de leve para mim.

-Boa noite, Lily. Boa noite, Sr. Evans. Feliz Natal para todos!

-Obrigado, James – Ele respondeu – Desejo o mesmo para você e sua família e... er, desculpe pela intromissão.

-Não foi nada, senhor.

-Vamos, pai? – Lily chamou entre dentes.

-Sim, querida, vamos. Boa sorte, James! Ela tem gênio forte...

Eu gargalhei enquanto Lil gritava um sonoro "pai" indignadamente. Observei o vulto dos dois se afastarem com um aperto no coração. Eu estava tão perto de beijá-la...! Tão perto que quase doía saber que perdi a oportunidade.

Não sei bem o porquê, mas resolvi deitar na neve. Parece maluquice, mas a neve estava tão macia que não resisti ao impulso de me deitar. Tirei o violão das costas e descansei lá.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, começou a nevar, mas eu não me mexi. Não queria me mexer.

E assim fiquei ali até ver uma figura se aproximar. Mesmo distante, pude dizer que era Sirius.

-Pontas? – Ele me chamou hesitantemente.

-Oi...

-Cadê... cadê Lily?

-Foi para casa... com o pai dela...

-Ela está bem?

-Agora sim – Respondi sorrindo – Mamãe mandou você vir aqui?

-Me incentivou. Eu fiquei preocupado com você, James. Não desapareça assim, ok?

-Ok, Almofadinhas...

-Agora levante e vamos voltar para sua casa antes que o peru acabe.

Na manhã de Natal, acordei me sentindo um pouco mal. Estava fazendo muito, muito frio e eu não parava de tossir. Ou de espirrar. Não tive forças para sair da cama e abrir meus presentes. Fiquei deitado lá, encolhido nas duas cobertas grossas, morrendo de frio.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora nisso, Sirius e Peter entraram no meu quarto sorrindo.

-FELIZ NATAL, PONTINHAS! – Ele gritou.

-Não berre, por favor! – Pedi numa voz rouca. Ia falar mais alguma coisa, porém não consegui parar de tossir. Em seguida, Holly invadiu meu quarto também.

-James! Feliz Natal! – Ela desejou, se jogando em cima de mim na cama. Tossi mais uma vez, desejando que ela se levantasse.

-O que houve com ele? – Sirius perguntou. Holly deu de ombros.

-Não sei, eu diria que ele está gripado...

-Vou chamar mamãe... – Six disse com uma voz preocupada. Holly abaixou a coberta para ver meus olhos.

-Definitivamente gripado. – Queria retrucar que era mentira, mas quando tentei falar alguma coisa, só consegui bater os dentes. Ouvi a porta do meu quarto abrindo e minha mãe entrou.

-James, querido, o que houve?

-N-n-n-nada.

-Acho que ele está doente, Sra. Potter – Holly disse. Isso me revoltou.

-Não estou doente! – Exclamei batendo os dentes – Sou bonito demais para ficar doente! – Todos reviraram os olhos.

-Eu já disse que isso não faz o menor sentido, menino! – Minha mãe retrucou – Vá tomar um banho quente, ponha roupas bem aquecidas e peça a Dylan um chocolate quente. Vou preparar uma poção, sim?

-Pode deixar, mãe...

Fiz o que ela pediu e, enquanto esperava pela poção, abri meus presentes.

O de Sirius foi uma camisa da Abercrombie com o símbolo da loja estampado. O símbolo era um alce.

-Isso foi o mais próximo de veado que achei, Pontas, desculpe – Revirei os olhos enquanto os outros riam.

Peter me dera um novo gorro dos Chudley Cannons, Remus um livro, Paul me deu um casaco e Holly, novas luvas de Quadribol. O resto da família deu roupa, umas legais, outras nem tanto.

-Por falar em presentes – Holly disse, quando terminei de guardar tudo e já bebia meu chocolate quente – O que você deu para Lily?

-Ah... hum...

-Além da música de ontem, é claro.

-Música? – Sirius perguntou. Peter também pareceu intrigado.

-Ah, ele não contou? – Holly perguntou surpresa e sorrindo – Cantou outra música para Lily, ontem quando a achou. E quase eles se beijam, pelo que eu soube. E tem o apoio do sogro, né?

Sorri para ela e os meninos fizeram-na contar tudo. Senti meu rosto corar ao ouvir tudo o que eu fizera, só que com menos detalhes que eu tinha percebido. Ou Lily estava mesmo chateada, ou escondera coisas, como o fato de nossos lábios terem, de fato, roçado.

-Enfim... o que foi?

-Uma carta – Respondi.

-Uma... carta? – Ela perguntou – E... podemos vê-la? – Peguei o rascunho na minha mesa de cabeceira e mostrei para eles.

_Minha flor,  
><em>

_Não sei o porquê, mas quando estou ao teu lado o mundo parece mais bonito. Só sei que há uns sete anos vi uma menina linda de olhos verdes que, para mim, mais parecem esmeraldas de tão preciosos que são. A menina mais engraçada e inteligente de toda Hogwarts._

_Os poucos momentos que estou ao seu lado, sem que você grite ou me bata, são os melhores milésimos do meu dia.  
>Mesmo que você não acredite quando digo que te amo, mesmo que não sinta o mesmo por mim, quero que saiba que sempre estarei aqui por você e quero que me prometa que não hesitará em me pedir qualquer coisa.<em>

_Um dia você irá perceber o quanto me ama e o quanto sou gato. Ah, nesse Natal seu destino é ser minha._

"_Mude teu pensamento,  
>Para que eu possa mudar de ideia!<br>Deveria o ódio ficar mais ao  
>Abrigo que o doce amor?<br>Sê tal qual és, graciosa e bondosa"  
><em>

_Do seu sempre,_

J. P.

Holly estava boquiaberta.

-Então... ela não te odeia mais... E não poderia. Essa carta é um exemplo. Acho que você a conquistou de vez, James.

-Não – Respondi bebendo mais um pouco de chocolate quente – Ainda falta um pouco para isso. Um pouco só, mas falta.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram, amores? Espero que sim...<strong>

**Sobre a carta de James... Não foi de autoria minha. Minha amiga linda (Julia Mansur) escreveu para mim de brincadeira no dia dos Namorados e eu adaptei para a fic, é claro...! Uma coisa linda dessa...**

**Já comecei a escrever o melhor capítulo da fic até agora (que é o dezesseis) e acho, repito, eu ACHO que domingo estará pronto. Se eu não postar domingo, é que já fiquei irregular... Desculpem-me novamente por isso...**

**Enfim, beijos, obrigada e REVIEWS!**


	16. O aniversário de Ranhoso

**Oláááá! Cá estou eu de volta, com o melhor capítulo da fiiiiic! Espero que concordem!**

**Outra coisa: esqueci de avisar que a perseguição de moto do capítulo passado foi obra de J.K., não minha!**

**Gostaram do capítulo passado? hehe.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a Maria Rezende e Julia Mansur, por "Snivellus (The Birthday Song)", que vocês verão o que é mais para o meio do capítulo...**

Pamela Evans: Claaaro que assisti! Eles são lindos! Também fui dormir tardão, mas valeu à pena! Beijos

Bah Malfoy Black: Oi! Néé? Que dó, mesmo! EU SEI! Brincar com Voldie é lecal. E o pai de Lils é engraçado... Beiijos!

MaNgA aLbInA: Mas discutir com Voldie é VIDA! Eu imaginei os Comensais naquelas capas fazendo compras u.u E sim, Comensal multi-uso. Eu também fiquei com dó dele, mas eu tive de fazer isso. Beijos

Iza Velloso: Claro que já ouvi falar de Amargosa! Lerei sim! Beijos

Leather00Jacket: Muitos ownts mesmo... Fiquei com pena dele, mas... Nuss, a energia acabou? Na hora de Coldplay? Tadinha =/ Beeeeijos

Yasmin L. Potter: Não me idolatra, não! Idolatra J.K. que é quem merece! Beijos e obrigada!

**Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo!**

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Dezesseis-<p>

O aniversário de Ranhoso e as suas maravilhosas consequencias

Minha mãe planejou uma super festa de ano novo. E quando eu digo "super festa", quero dizer que ela fez uma festa para o condomínio todo. Eu passara do Natal até o final do ano lembrando dos doces minutos com Lily na véspera de Natal.

Eram poucos minutos, mas muitos bons. "Eu não te odeio" era uma das frases vindas de Lily que eu mais esperava, depois de "eu te amo" e "aceito".

Se o Sr. Evans não tivesse chegado, nós teríamos nos beijado. Eu tenho certeza disso. Ela não recuara e parecia um pouco tocada pela música.

Pelo menos meu futuro-sogro me apoiava. Ele até me desejara boa sorte!

Eu não contei a ninguém do colar, de modo que todos pensaram que eu só dera de Natal para Lily a música e a carta. Graças a Deus eles não contestaram, já que eu não pensara em nada para dar além do colar, da música e da carta. Mas foi idiotice eles pensarem isso.

Eu me recuperei da gripe no mesmo dia, com a poção de minha mãe. Fizemos algumas bolas de neve, e eu interceptei umas cartas que Lily enviou para Holly. A maioria só falava de como Petunia estava intragável e como ela queria que Holly estivesse lá. E meu nome foi mencionado! Tudo bem que Lily pediu para não deixar-me ler as cartas, mas enfim.

A festa de Ano Novo foi, como eu disse, imensa. Sirius pediu para chamar Marlene, e eu, claro, deixei. Todos do condomínio estavam lá, alguns com vestes brancas outros com roupas trouxas também brancas (esse último grupo composto de jovens).

Quando peguei minha primeira bebida, os pais dos garotos que estavam sendo atacados pelos Comensais apareceram para nos agradecer de novo. Eu só estava feliz pelo fato dos meninos estarem bem, odiarem as Artes das Trevas e torcerem pelos Chudley Cannons.

Umas dez da noite, Marlene chegou. Sirius a recebeu com um abraço e eu e Peter com um sorriso. Holly fez os dois, mas pude ver o nariz dela torcendo quando Lene abraçou Six.

-Holly, essa é Marlene Mayer — Me apressei em apresentar — Lene, essa é Holly Hall, minha melhor amiga desde... Segundo ano?

-Isso mesmo! — Holly confirmou.

-Lene está na Ordem conosco.

A tensão entre as duas desapareceu ao comentarem quão bela a festa estava e alguns vestidos feios. Eu e Sirius estávamos bebendo escondidos de minha mãe. Acho que ela não aprovaria a ideia.

Quando faltavam cinco minutos para meia-noite, entretanto, minha mãe nos deu Firewhisky e foi entregar um copo para meu pai, que estava cinco metros atrás de nós.

À medida que os segundos passavam, desejei ainda mais que Lily estivesse ali ao meu lado.

Na contagem regressiva, minha mãe fez os números aparecerem no ar. Quando os fogos começaram, fui desejar "feliz Ano Novo" para Sirius, mas ele estava ocupado demais beijando Marlene. Suprimindo um sorriso, me virei para Holly para desejar o bom ano e vi que ela não achava a cena tão engraçada assim.

-Holly? — Perguntei cautelosamente.

-Quê? — Ela rosnou.

-Feliz Ano Novo... er... você está bem?

-Sim, estou. Feliz Ano Novo, James — Ela me abraçou e sorriu, mas percebi ela não estava feliz de jeito algum. Ciúmes de Sirius, talvez? Não me preocupei com isso. Fiquei pensando em Lily, imaginando se ela estava, possivelmente, pensando em mim. Claro que não estava, mas tudo bem.

A última semana do recesso foi marcada por um estranho gelo que Holly deu em Sirius. Ela ainda falava com ele e tudo, mas com menos energia que antes. O fato de que ele começou a trocar cartas com Marlene não ajudou, mas pelo menos Holly não estava brigando com ele.

Além desse gelo, a primeira semana de 1978 foi marcada pelo tédio. Todos nós, incluindo Six, fizemos nossos deveres, e olha que não eram poucos...! Minerva e Slughorn tinham caprichado nos pedidos, de modo que tivemos de usar mais de um livro para pesquisar.

De modo que a viagem de volta para Hogwarts, no dia 08 de janeiro, foi bem recebida. Além desses fatos, é claro, eu ia me encontrar com Lily.

Acho que ver Lils era o que eu mais ansiava. Foi pela perspectiva de vê-la, de falar com ela, que eu acordei sorrindo no domingo. Tomamos café rapidamente, para chegar cedo em King's Cross.

Quando atravessei a Plataforma 9 3/4, senti um aperto no coração. Últimas férias de Natal. Percebi que meus amigos estavam do mesmo jeito. Era a última vez de todos nós.

Pedi para os Marotos guardarem um compartimento enquanto ia fazer a ronda. Com sorte, eu encontraria Lily no caminho. A maioria dos estudantes do primeiro ano estava correndo pelo trem, animados com o retorno. Pelo menos não precisei dar detenções para eles.

Quando deram duas horas, fui procurar pelo carrinho de comida, que estava lá na frente com o maquinista. Para minha grande (e maravilhosa) surpresa, Lily tivera a mesma ideia que eu.

Quando eu entrei, vi uma menina comprando Feijõezinhos e logo percebi que era Lily pela cor do cabelo. Sorri de canto de boca e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-... hum... Então, por favor, tira uma Pena de Alcaçuz, não tenho tanto ouro assim... — Ouvi Lils pedir.

-Pode deixar, eu pago — Interrompi. Ela olhou rapidamente para mim e corou.

-Potter?

-Olá, Lil. Como foi de férias? — Perguntei, tirando minha carteira do bolso. Ela fez uma careta linda.

-Eu fui abandonada por Holly com Petunia. Terrível. E foi culpa sua!

-Minha? — Perguntei alarmado, enquanto escolhia o meu almoço. Levantei a cabeça para olhá-la e a vi de braços cruzados e com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Sorri junto.

-Claro que foi! Você _raptou_ Holly depois do Natal! — Ri de leve da piada dela e senti meu coração acelerar um pouco; ela estava brincando comigo? Terminei de pegar minha comida e me virei para a senhora do carrinho.

-Cobre o meu e o dela, por favor — Lily corou.

-Oh, Potter, não precisa, obrigada...

-E ponha aquela Pena que ela pediu para tirar, sim? — A senhora sorriu docemente e me falou o valor. Sem hesitar, paguei pelos doces de nós dois — Você vem, Lils? — Chamei depois de entregá-la sua comida.

-Hum... Claro...

Andamos lado a lado no corredor do Expresso, num silêncio confortável. Teria sido ainda melhor se estivéssemos de mãos dadas, mas nem tudo é tão perfeito. Alguns compartimentos antes do meu, reconheci Mia, Zoe e Sarah. Lily agradeceu novamente pelos doces e disse que sentaria com as meninas. Entrei para falar com elas, pois sou educado e maravilhoso.

No caminho para onde os Marotos estavam, fui parado por uma Lufa do sexto ano, que se chamava Laurie Perks.

-Oi, James!

-Ah, oi, Laurie, tudo bem? — Falei educadamente. Laurie não era uma daquelas meninas atiradas. Ela era muito bonita (cabelos castanhos claros lisos e olhos azuis) e muito legal. Eu já saíra com ela, ano passado, e quase dera namoro. Mas tem o pequeno problema de que eu, bem, amo Lily.

-Tudo ótimo! — Ela me disse sorridentemente — Vai ficar ainda melhor se os Chudley ganharem hoje...

-Oh, com certeza! — Concordei fervorosamente.

-Enfim... Foi bom te ver... As meninas estão me esperando...

-Foi mesmo! Tchau, Laurie!

Entrei no compartimento dos Marotos para ver uma cena estranha: Remus e Peter jogando Snap Explosivo, Holly emburrada e Sirius escrevendo.

-Ah, Pontas! — Ele me disse sorrindo — Me empresta Bips?

-Hum... Claro...

Six enrolou a carta e prendeu na minha coruja. Abriu a janela e deixou Bips voar.

-Escrevendo para quem? — Perguntei deitando na poltrona e apoiando minha cabeça no colo de Holly, que ficou passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

-Lene... — Sorri maliciosamente e comecei a comer. Ofereci a todos e ainda bem que ninguém quis, pois eu estava faminto.

-Então vocês estão namorando? — Holly perguntou. Parei de comer e olhei entre ela e Sirius. Ela estava com uma expressão cuidadosamente despreocupada. Cuidadosamente até demais para ser natural...

Somente Remus pareceu notar isso além de mim, pois Peter só encarara Six e meu melhor amigo dera de ombros.

-Suponho que sim...

Abri a boca. Escancarei, na verdade. Sirius Black estava namorando? Sirius, o pegador? E antes de mim?

-Ah, sim! Obrigado por contar! — Agradeci ironicamente. Ele sorriu e fez um gesto de descaso com a mão.

-Você ia descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde! — Fechei a cara e vi Holly rolar os olhos.

-Eu já vou... — Ela disse, levantando minha cabeça e colocando uma almofada no lugar de suas pernas — Lils deve estar me esperando... — Então sorriu marotamente para mim — E qualquer um que tente negá-la deve estar louco...! — Ela recitou a música que eu cantara para Lily e eu fiz uma careta — Tchau, James, tchau, Remus, tchau Peter.

E saiu enraivecida. Sirius seguiu-a com o olhar e, pela sua expressão, ele não conseguiu entender qual era o grande problema.

-Acho que ela está chateada comigo... — Ele comentou, confuso. Revirei os olhos.

-Você _acha_? — Perguntei.

-Mas por quê?

-Ah, Sirius... Você realmente não sabe?

-Não! — Suspirei.

-Não sou eu quem vai te falar, então...

Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas acho que viu pelo meu rosto que eu não falaria nada. Passamos a conversar assuntos banais e mais tarde nos trocamos.

-Ah! — Sirius exclamou com os olhos brilhando quando estávamos saindo da cabine — Está tudo pronto para o aniversário de Ranhoso? — Sorri abertamente.

-Tudo pronto! Amanhã eu acordarei mais cedo para...

-Vai acordar mais cedo? — Lils me interrompeu. Sorri e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Seus olhos acompanharam o movimento.

-Acho que sim...

-Para quê? — Ela perguntou se apoiando em Sirius. Fingi não me incomodar.

-Ora, Lírio, não me faça perguntas e eu não lhe direi mentiras...! — Ouvi o riso de Holly do meu lado.

-Alguma coisa relacionada com o dia de amanhã? — Ela perguntou maliciosamente. Vi Lily ficar tensa.

-Eu invoco meu direito de ficar calado — Respondi. Ouvi as duas meninas soltarem muxoxos e tive de sorrir — Nós temos de levar os primeiranistas, Lily?

-Sim...

-Então vamos.

Saímos de perto deles para ajudar os nanicos. Não deu tempo de conversar com ela por causa daqueles tampinhas. Malditos.

O banquete estava ótimo, como sempre. Vi Dumbledore piscar o olho para mim e eu retribuí o gesto. Minerva acenou com a cabeça para nós. Acho que é porque sou lindo...

O Salão da Grifinória era muito confortante. Eu tinha me esquecido disso. Sentei na minha poltrona favorita (que, por mera coincidência, era ao lado da de Lily) e esperei pelo meu Lírio.

Quando ela chegou, estava com o mesmo casaco da noite de Natal e com uma caneca térmica. Linda.

-Belo casaco, Lils — Elogiei. Ela corou docemente.

-Hum... Obrigada, Potter... — Sorri de canto de boca e ela desviou o olhar, envergonhada. O rubor em seu rosto é simplesmente... sem palavras. Ela é linda.

Olhei disfarçadamente para seu corpo. Rapidamente encarei o fogo para fingir que eu não acabara de fazer o que eu acabara de fazer. Sirius, entretanto, percebeu. Dava para ver pelo sorriso malicioso de seu rosto.

-Seguindo minhas dicas, Pontas? — Ele perguntou. Sorri de volta.

-Algumas vezes saem coisas úteis da sua cabeça de titica... — Ele fechou a cara e nós rimos — Por falar em coisas úteis, cadê Bips?

-Deve voltar hoje à noite.

-Se ela voltar tarde, você é que vai colocá-lo no Corujal!

-Tá bom, pai! — Segurei um riso — Não se preocupe, Lene mora entre aqui e Londres... — Holly chegara a tempo de ouvir o último comentário e fez uma careta ao ouvir Six. Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Lene? Marlene Mayer? Daquele dia do Wool's? — Ela perguntou boquiaberta. Holly trincou os dentes.

-Você conhece Marlene, Lily? — Holly sibilou. Momento tenso. Todos pararam de se mexer para ver a reação.

-Eu... sim. — Lils gaguejou. Holly encarou a lareira furiosamente. Eu tinha pensado em deitar no colo dela, mas agora eu estava com medo dela. Lil olhou para mim inquisidoramente.

Ela olhou para mim! Como primeira opção! Sorrindo, peguei um pergaminho e escrevi "Sirius está namorando com Lene. Acho que Holly está com ciúmes". Enfeiticei o pergaminho e ele pousou no colo de Lily, que o abriu rapidamente. Boquiabriu-se e retornou o pergaminho.

_L- QUÊ? Six está namorando? Ele? O galinha?_

_J- Eu sei! _

_L- E Holly está com ciúmes?_

_J- Ou isso ou está com alergia a Sirius desde o Ano Novo._

Lily riu e senti meu coração acelerar. Ela estava se divertindo comigo.

Isso!

_L- Nunca esqueça a possibilidade de alergia às pulgas...!_

Me segurei para não rir alto demais.

_J- Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso!_

_L- É sempre uma possibilidade. Mas... você também acha que Holly está com ciúmes?_

_J- É a única explicação para o comportamento dela._

_L- Então... você acha que ela... gosta de Sirius? Digo... gosta mesmo?_

_J- Sim. E o pior, acho que ela não sabe disso. Mas já vai descobrir._

_L- E Sirius?_

_J- Ele é um tapado. Não entende que ela está com ciúmes. E não vai entender durante algum tempo._

_L- Mas e como ele se sente em relação à Holly? Ela gosta dele, isso é fato. Mas e ele?_

_J- Sirius é um caso complicado. Ele tem medo de sentir algo forte por alguém. E pior que isso: tem medo de sentir algo por alguém que ele gosta... Quero dizer... Tem medo de se apaixonar por alguma amiga, sabe?_

_L- Então... você acha que Sirius também GOSTA de Holly e está com Lene para tentar...?_

_J- Gostar de Lene e não de Holly._

_L- Teoria interessante..._

E não pude ler o resto, pois Lily convocou o papel e jogou no fogo. Olhei para cima, surpreso. Vi todos me encarando.

-Er... por que essa cara de idiota? — Six perguntou rindo — Só por causa de um bilhete com Lily? — Lils e eu coramos, mas eu não iria deixar barato.

-Vai tirar pulga, Six, estou ficando com alergia...

Lily começou a rir e eu passei a mão pelos cabelos. Ninguém entendeu nada.

Eu tinha uma piada interna com Lily! OH. MEU. DEUS. Que perfeito! Que muito perfeito!

-Er... Qual foi o problema? – Six perguntou. Dei de ombros.

Como prometido, acordei mais cedo no dia seguinte para fazer o presente de Ranhoso. Essa ideia fora fantástica. Sirius às vezes é um gênio. Sorridente, fui com o presente dele para o Corujal, onde Bips me faria o enorme favor de levar as encomendas na hora do café. Levei um biscoito para encorajá-lo. Tudo tinha de sair perfeito hoje.

Voltei para o Salão Comunal, onde os outros Marotos já estavam lá com Holly, Lily e Paul.

-E aí? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso.

-Não tem mais volta. Está feito.

Ele sorriu e bateu na minha mão. Remus estava meio receoso e Peter gargalhou. Senti os olhares curiosos em nós, mas era surpresa!

-Vocês saberão o que é no café... – Respondi simplesmente. E, de fato, qualquer um que estivesse no Salão Principal na hora do café saberia o que era.

Quando passamos pela mesa da Sonserina, olhei de relance para Snape. Ele estava recebendo parabéns de alguns amiguinhos Comensais. Sorri ao pensar no grande presente que daríamos para ele.

Quando sentamos na mesa da Grifinória, era perceptível a animação dos Marotos. E qualquer um que nos conhece sabe o que isso significa: alguém vai se dar mal.

Comemos o mais rápido possível, para quando o correio chegar, podermos receber nossos parabéns pela ideia de boca vazia – ou então a detenção, no caso de Minerva.

Holly e Lily nos olhavam com cara de nojo, e Lils ainda estava desconfiada. Meu ouvido estava atento para o barulho de farfalhar de asas, que diria que estava na hora do Correio. Um frio na barriga que antecipa algo importante. Como isso. Ou uma partida de Quadribol. Ou uma luta que pode causar minha morte.

Ouvi o tão esperado barulho e comecei a sorrir. Sirius, então, parecia ter ganho um presente de aniversário. Peter também. Até Remus, que era o mais contido, transparecia ansiedade. Era um momento muito... Sem comentários.

Reconheci Bips indo na direção de Ranhoso. Largou o primeiro pacote. Um murmúrio tomou o Salão. Ninguém nunca manda presentes para Snape... exceto os Marotos.

Mas esse ano nós andamos muito quietos. As pessoas não sabiam o que esperar. Quando ele abriu, meio sem vontade, o envelope, um sabonete caiu no seu colo.

Gargalhadas foram ouvidas por todo o Salão. Os Marotos estavam rindo olhando para a mesa. Sirius escondera o rosto na mão para não gargalhar muito.

Espichei o pescoço para ver onde estava o segundo presente e sorri ainda mais ao ver o Berrador cair no prato dele. Mais murmúrios.

-É melhor ele abrir... – Ouvi alguém falando.

-Vai explodir de qualquer jeito... Será que é dos Marotos também? – Outro respondeu. Sorri em antecipação. Quando o Berrador explodiu, a primeira coisa que ouvi foi o violão... Em seguida, os Marotos cantaram:

_Your hair is long (Seu cabelo é grande)_

_Smells so wrong (Cheira Mal)_

_Your nose has the size of a pumpkim (Seu nariz tem o tamanho de uma abóbora)_

_Your looks are gross (Sua aparência é nojenta)_

_And the way you act is so much worse (E você age muito pior)_

_We really hate you, so we made you a song (Nós realmente te odiamos, por isso fizemos uma música)_

_Snivellus, Snivellus (Ranhoso, Ranhoso)_

_Today is your birthday, the worst day in the world (Hoje é dia do seu nascimento, o pior dia do mundo)_

_Snivellus, Snivellus (Ranhoso, Ranhoso)_

_Enjoy your gift and try to use this soap (Aproveite seu presente e tente usar o sabonete)_

_Your hair is long (Seu cabelo é grande)_

_Smells so wrong (Cheira Mal)_

_Your nose has the size of a pumpkim (Seu nariz tem o tamanho de uma abóbora)_

_Your looks are gross (Sua aparência é nojenta)_

_And the way you act is so much worse (E você age muito pior)_

_We really hate you, so we made you a song (Nós realmente te odiamos, por isso fizemos uma música)_

_Snivellus, Snivellus (Ranhoso, Ranhoso)_

_Today is your birthday, the worst day in the world (Hoje é o dia do seu nascimento, o pior dia do mundo)_

_Snivellus, Snivellus (Ranhoso, Ranhoso)_

_Stay away from Lils, we'll miss defeat you (Se afaste de Lils, sentiremos falta de te derrotar)_

_The school is ending now (A escola está acabando)_

_You really thought she would forgive you (Você realmente achou que ela fosse te perdoar)_

_But now she hates you as much as we do (Mas agora ela te odeia tanto quanto nós)_

_SNI-VE-LLUS! (RA-NHO-SO!)_

Em seguida, a música parou para ouvirmos:

_Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas tiveram o prazer de apresentar... Snivellus, The Birthday Song!_

As mesas da Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e Grifinória começaram a aplaudir a música. Nós quatro levantamos para agradecer os cumprimentos das pessoas. Eu e Sirius éramos só sorrisos. Snape olhou com ódio puro para nós e se mandou. Sentamos para rir um pouco.

Mas quando eu me sentei, percebi quão estressada uma pessoa em especial estava – e, para falar a verdade, a única pessoa que importava no momento para mim.

-Vocês realmente fizeram isso? – Lily perguntou com uma raiva gigante. Acho que nossos rostos expressavam culpa – Mesmo? – Então ela pegou as coisas dela e se virou para mim – Pensei que tivesse mudado... – Ela disse friamente. E foi atrás de Ranhoso.

Se ela tivesse me socado, me chutado, xingado minha primeira geração teria doído menos do que o olhar dela. Teria doído menos do que o seu tom de voz.

Teria doído menos do que ela ter ido atrás da única pessoa que eu verdadeiramente odeio em Hogwarts.

Fiquei encarando o lugar onde ela acabara de sair. Ouvi vagamente Dumbledore anunciar que Flitwick estava se sentindo mal e não daria aula hoje. Nem prestei atenção quando Minerva informou a data e hora das nossas detenções, ou quando disse que seria obrigada a enviar uma coruja para meus pais.

Eu estava preocupado, na verdade, com Lily. Será que eu fizera um erro irrecuperável? Será que dessa vez eu fora longe demais? Olhei para Holly pedindo ajuda.

-Vá. Vá atrás dela. Pode ir. Salve-a daquele nariz de abóbora.

Não precisei ouvir mais de uma vez. Peguei minha mochila e fui para a Torre da Grifinória ver o Mapa. Descobri que os dois estavam numa sala de aula vazia no primeiro andar. Enfiei o Mapa na mochila e corri até o local. Eu iria implorar o perdão dela. Tentar, pelo menos, atrapalhar a socialização dos dois.

Eu sabia que ela estava pirada comigo. Sabia quão magoada ela estava. Mas nada poderia ter me preparado para o que eu vi.

Ao abrir a porta da sala vagarosamente (se ela estivesse descendo o pau nele não iria atrapalhar), vi a pior imagem da minha vida – digna de pesadelo.

Ranhoso – AQUELE IDIOTA SEBOSO ATREVIDO – estava _beijando_ Lily.

Ranhoso. Beijando. Lily.

MINHA LILY.

Fechei a porta da sala, enojado com a visão. Saí correndo como se nada importasse. Talvez naquele momento não importasse mesmo.

Meu pior inimigo. Beijando a garota que eu amo desde os doze anos. Como? Por quê? Será que ela fizera isso de propósito? Que ela sabia que eu iria correr atrás dela e escolheu a pessoa que iria doer mais em mim?

Porque era. Não tinha como ela me magoar mais do que Snape. Passei pelo Salão Principal vazio e, enfurecido, saí da escola. Escalei uma árvore qualquer e deitei num dos galhos. Distraidamente pus as mãos nos bolsos e achei o novo horário. Depois dessa aula vaga de Feitiços, teríamos... Transfiguração. Gemi de leve. Cada vez pior.

A terrível imagem deles se beijando não saía da minha cabeça. Era como uma cobra, que se enrolava em mim e me sufocava.

Eu estava quase esmurrando a árvore de tanta raiva. Aquele... Seboso! Idiota. Comensal. Ranhoso. Minha Lily!

Quando o sinal bateu, pulei com muita raiva no chão. Coloquei a mochila nas costas brutamente e, com passadas largas e fortes, fui para a sala de Transfiguração.

Quando entrei, a aula já tinha começado.

-Desculpe, professora — Murmurei para a sala lotada. Minerva me encarava severamente — Tive de ir no banheiro.

-Espero que não se atrase novamente. Dessa vez, passa.

Me encaminhei para a cadeira ao lado de Sirius e joguei minha sacola lá. Sentei e fiquei olhando para frente, estático.

-James...? — Holly, que estava atrás de mim, chamou — Tudo bem? O... o que houve?

-Pergunte para Lily — Sibilei — Ela pode lhe contar do novo namorado dela! — Holly arfou e se virou para Lily.

-Quê? — Holly exclamou.

-Srta. Hall, por favor faça silêncio! — Minerva pediu. Ouvi um pedaço de pergaminho ser rasgado atrás de mim. Elas iriam conversar por bilhete.

Fingi prestar atenção na aula e peguei um papel qualquer para desenhar formas diferentes de matar Ranhoso.

1. Posso afogá-lo.

2. Posso levá-lo para a Lua Cheia.

3. Posso dar de comida para hipogrifo.

4. Posso dar de comida para testrálio.

5. Posso enforcá-lo.

6. Posso pendurá-lo no Salão Principal pelos cabelos.

7. Posso arrancar cada maldito pedaço de seu corpo vagarosamente...

Minerva, entretanto, queria ouvir minha voz ou algo assim.

-Potter, você ainda lembra alguma coisa dos animagos?

-São bruxos que escolhem um animal e é capaz de se transformar nesse animal na hora que quiser. O processo envolve feitiços e poções, só pode ser realizado por bruxos competentes e poderosos - ou com a ajuda de um - e tudo deve ser feito com um oficial do Ministério — Respondi sem emoção.

-Excelente resposta, Potter. Vinte pontos para a Grifinória.

Se fosse um dia normal, eu teria rido, passado a mão no cabelo e me gabado para Sirius. Mas hoje eu simplesmente não estava bem humorado, portanto olhei fixamente para frente.

Eu não me preocupei com a aula. Minerva estava revisando animagos. Esse assunto estava mais que dominado por mim. Ao invés disso, fiquei rabiscando formas de matar Ranhoso - dessa vez com desenhos.

Quando o sinal bateu, minha lista aumentara de sete formas para vinte e cinco. Fui o primeiro a levantar, e não parei nem quando ouvi Holly e Sirius me chamando. Sentei num lugar qualquer da mesa e almocei desatento. Sirius, no entanto, me achou.

-James... — Ele disse. Grunhi em resposta — Holly e Lily me contaram o que aconteceu. Não é o que você está pensando...

-Eu vi, tá? Eles estavam se beijando. Não foi isso que aconteceu?

-Foi, mas...

-Então pronto.

Ele começou a comer.

-Eu sugiro que você fale com ela...

-Falar o quê? Dar parabéns pelo relacionamento?

-James, não...

-Eu não vou falar com ela. Se ele estiver lá, simplesmente vou bater nele até a morte — Essa era a Forma de Matar Número 12.

-Só... vá. Ranhoso não estará presente.

-Não! — Ele suspirou.

Terminamos de comer ao mesmo tempo, portanto saímos juntos. Eu estava pensando em filar a aula de História da Magia - com o meu humor, seria o primeiro humano a tentar matar um fantasma.

Entretanto, quando estávamos passando por uma sala qualquer do segundo andar, Sirius, de repente, apontou a varinha para a porta e me empurrou lá dentro.

Ah, cachorro maldito!

-Black, abra essa porta agora! — Gritei, socando o objeto da minha fala. Tentei girar a maçaneta - trancada. Peguei minha varinha e lancei um _Alohomora_. Não deu certo — Sirius Black! Abra agora!

-Daqui a pouco, talvez... Vou ali no Dormitório... Já volto!

E saiu. Dei mais um soco na porta e sentei numa cadeira qualquer, esperando o cachorro voltar. Ai, quando ele aparecer...!

De repente, a porta abriu novamente e eu supliquei para ser Sirius. Mas outra pessoa foi empurrada para dentro da sala comigo. Gemi de leve.

-Lily — Ela se virou, rapidamente desistindo de abrir a porta. Seus olhos ainda tinham ódio.

-O que é? Isso é plano seu?

-Não. Coisa de Holly e Sirius.

Ela não comentou nada e se virou para a porta. Revirei os olhos.

-Está trancada. Magicamente — Falei.

Lily suspirou, escolheu a cadeira mais longe de mim e sentou-se. Olhei para ela e a vi me encarando.

-Só espero que aqueles idiotas abram antes da aula... — Ela comentou.

-Faltam quarenta minutos para a aula. Vai dar tempo. Eles não seriam loucos de nos privar da aula. Somos Monitores-Chefes, não podemos perder aula... — Ela bufou.

-Se o próprio Monitor-Chefe prega peças, por que Sirius se preocuparia? — Ah, o assunto chegou até a música! Sabia que ela ia dar um jeito de chegar à música.

-Foi inofensiva.

-Foi humilhante! — Ela sibilou se levantando — Você usou um conhecimento para humilhar alguém! Isso foi patético! — Me levantei também e fui para perto dela.

-A ideia foi de Sirius!

-E você ficou mais que feliz em colocar no violão!

-A ideia foi ótima! Foi uma brincadeira inocente! Ninguém se machucou, você viu? Se alguém tivesse se machucado você teria razão de brigar comigo!

-Você humilhou uma pessoa por nenhum motivo! — Estávamos bem perto um do outro, gritando. Sorri sarcasticamente.

-Eu não fui o único nessa música, sabia? Não sei se você já tinha saído para consolar Ranhoso, mas foi um presente dos senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas! Você brigou com os outros três? Aposto que não! — Ela abriu a boca, fechou.

-Os outros não são Monitores-Chefes!

-Remus é Monitor! — Ela ficou calada — Acho que você gosta de brigar comigo, não é?

-Não, Potter, eu... — Ainda estávamos próximos, uns dois palmos de distância. Dei um sorriso de escárnio.

-E como está seu namorado?

-Namo...? Quem?

-Não se faça de desentendida, Lily. Seu namorado, Ranhoso.

-Quê? Eu não estou _namorando_! Muito menos com Snape! — Meu coração deu um salto. Como assim?

-Por que muito menos com Snape?

-Por que você achou que eu estava namorando com aquele... com ele? — Tínhamos parado de gritar.

-Porque vocês estavam se beijando! — Sua expressão estava horrorizada.

-Eu não... nós _não_ estávamos nos beijando!

-Eu vi, Lily.

-Bem... Na verdade, Snape me _agarrou_. Eu certamente _não_ queria beijá-lo! — Meu coração acelerou. Senti um meio sorriso se abrir no meu rosto.

-Você não queria? — Ela revirou os olhos.

-Claro que não! — Sorri abertamente agora. Vi uma ruga de confusão em seu rosto e sorri ainda mais.

-Só para ter certeza... — Falei, erguendo as sobrancelhas — Você... nunca... de hipótese alguma... beijou... deliberadamente... Snape?

-Não! Eu dei um soco nele! — Sorri ainda mais.

-Um soco? Tão forte quanto você deu em mim? — Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

-Bem mais forte. Fora o chute.

-Você deu um soco e um chute nele?

-Sim, eu acabei de falar isso, seu... — Mas não deixei-a continuar. Beijei-a antes.

Dessa vez, foi diferente. Quando puxei-a mais para perto, uma mão enlaçando-a pela cintura firmemente e outra no seu pescoço, esperei, no mínimo, um tapa.

Mas, para minha grande (e excelente) surpresa, Lily retribuiu meu beijo. Passou as duas mãos pelo meu pescoço e me puxou mais para perto. Tirei a mão do seu cabelo e puxei Lil ainda mais para perto. Ela passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e eu teria sorrido, se minha boca não tivesse ocupada.

Quando nos separamos, arfando, sorri imensamente. A expressão de Lily era de confusão.

-Por que você fez isso? — Ela perguntou. Suas mãos continuavam passadas no meu pescoço e eu ainda a enlaçava pela cintura, mantendo-a bem perto de mim. Sorri. Olhei-a nos olhos e ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Preciso mesmo de um motivo para beijar a menina que eu amo? — Perguntei. Ela olhou nos meus olhos.

-Se essa garota for eu, sim!

-Claro que essa garota é você. — Me aproximei de seu ouvido e sussurrei: — E o motivo é simples. Eu te amo.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Sorrindo, beijei-a novamente. Lily me puxou mais para perto, como se não fosse o suficiente nossos corpos estarem totalmente colados. Em parte eu concordava, portanto empurrei-a na direção da parede, encostando-a lá e criando uma prisão inescapável. Subi uma mão para seu pescoço. A outra achou uma brecha na sua blusa, e tomei a liberdade de subir a mão pelas suas costas, causando-lhe um arrepio. Infelizmente, ela impediu o caminho que minha mão fazia.

-Potter... — Ela disse fracamente em tom de alerta.

-Desculpe, Lils... — Pedi, colocando a mão em sua cintura de novo. Mas logo voltei a beijá-la. Escorreguei minha mão, que ainda estava em sua nuca, para sua clavícula e ela tremeu de novo. Nesse momento senti suas pernas se enlaçarem na minha cintura, me fazendo sustentar seu peso e coloquei minha mão em sua cintura para segurá-la, e ops... minha mão escorregou.

Saí andando até encontrar uma mesa, onde a coloquei sentada. Pouco tempo depois, nos separamos de novo, buscando por ar. Um sorriso vitorioso estava estampado no meu rosto.

-Por que... Pare de fazer isso! — Ela pediu. Ainda sorrindo, encostei minha testa na dela.

-Por que parar? Não gostou?

-Não! — Sorri maliciosamente.

-Então por que ainda não me soltou? — Me afastei um pouco para olhá-la melhor. Suas bochechas estavam, como eu esperava, vermelhíssimas. Seus olhos foram rapidamente dos seus braços no meu pescoço para suas pernas entrelaçadas na minha cintura. Ela começou a se soltar, mas eu não deixei e a beijei de novo. Sua mão, que estava no meu pescoço, escorregou para meu peito e ficou passeando por ali.

Bosta frita de dragão! Maldito sinal e suas interrupções inoportunas. Ela tentou parar, mas eu não deixei e ela desistiu. Alguns segundos depois, Lily se afastou

-Vamos para a aula — Ela disse arfando. Suspirei e me separei dela — E, Potter, se você contar... contar o que aconteceu para alguém, eu te mato! — Peguei nossas mochilas e sorri.

-Ninguém pode saber?

-Claro que não!

-Por quê? – Chegamos perto da porta e tentamos, inutilmente, abri-la. Lily suspirou.

-Porque não quero que as pessoas saibam disso!

-Mas...

-Nada de "mas"! Não quero e pronto! – Suprimi um riso e me virei para a porta.

-Se não vai no jeito, vai na força... – Falei, sacando minha varinha. Lily recuou.

-Potter, o quê...?

-_Bombarda!_ – Exclamei, apontando para a fechadura, que explodiu.

-Potter! Se Filch souber que fomos nós, ele... – Puxei-a pela mão e saí correndo.

-Ele não vai saber – Respondi. Levei-a para uma das muitas passagens que eu conhecia. No meio do caminho, ela soltou a mão da minha e dei um meio sorriso – Dar as mãos é muita intimidade agora?

-Estamos no meio da escola.

Sorri ainda mais.

-Então não importa o fato de eu segurar sua mão, e sim quem verá isso?

-Cala a boca, Potter – Ela rosnou. Ri de leve ao mesmo tempo em que chegamos na porta da sala de História da Magia. Ajeitei minhas vestes e apontei para o cabelo de Lily, que estava bagunçado. Suspirando, ela passou a mão para consertá-lo. Deu certo. Um pouco. Agora só parecia que ela tinha corrido bem rápido. Abri um sorriso e bati na porta, abrindo-a vagarosamente.

-Hum... com licença, professor... – Pedi, entrando com Lily ao meu lado.

-Potter, Evans... – O fantasma falou, surpreso – Onde vocês estavam?

-Perdão, professor, nós precisávamos recuperar um relatório de Monitoria...

-Recuperar?

-Sim, senhor. Percebi no almoço que tinha sumido. Pensamos que pudesse ter sido alguma brincadeira de Pirraça...

Ele nos estudou, avaliando quão verdadeira poderia ser minha desculpa. Aposto que se eu estivesse sozinho, ele teria desconfiado, mas com Lily ali para cobrir minha história... Ele engoliu que nem sapo engole mosca.

-Sim, sim... bem, entrem logo, sim? Hoje estudaremos a Revolta dos Duendes...

-Que novidade... – Murmurei para Lily. Senti uma leve pancada no meu ombro. Essa fora a resposta dela – Obrigado, professor... – Agradeci em voz alta.

Fui me sentar com Sirius, mas ele estava com Peter. Me virei para Remus, que estava com Holly. Os quatro sorriram para nós dois e apontaram para uma mesa que estava vazia. Se olhar matasse, acho que todos os Marotos e Holly estariam a sete palmos agora.

Mas, para falar a verdade, se o olhar de Lily matasse, eu já teria morrido há MUITO tempo. E põe tempo nisso.

Portanto, não tivemos nenhuma escolha, a não ser sentarmos juntos (oh, que sacrifício! Não sei como aguentei...!) nessa aula.

-Agora que todos estão na sala, vou dar início ao novo assunto... Revolta dos Duendes! – Olhei para Remus e ele sorriu, entendendo meu recado.

Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevi um bilhete para Lily.

_J- Você não me respondeu._

_L- Não respondi o quê? E eu quero prestar atenção, Potter. Se você é um super gênio e consegue aprender sem nem estudar, eu não sou._

_J- Remus está anotando. A minha pergunta sobre dar mãos._

_L- Ele vai me emprestar depois?_

_J- Claro que vai. E se não quiser, eu roubo e te dou._

_L- Hum... obrigada, eu acho..._

_J- Minha pergunta?_

_L- Eu me importo sim. Mas é que no meio da escola é pior._

_J- É uma pena... Eu estava pensando em pegar sua mão na próxima ronda._

_L- Não se atreva. Por falar em rondas, você sabe que a próxima ronda é hoje à noite, né?_

_J- Mesmo? Excelente!_

_L- Sim. E faremos a maioria das rondas de Janeiro..._

_J- Que notícia maravilhosa!_

_L- Er... por quê?_

_J- Ora... Eu adoro rondas._

_L- Qual a parte legal para um Maroto em passar detenções ao invés de planejar brincadeiras?_

_J- Se esse Maroto for eu, só ficar ao seu lado basta._

_L- Potter, se você contar para qualquer pessoa... eu nem sei o que eu faria com você!_

_J- Que tal mais um beijo?_

_L- Nem sonhe..._

_J- Não preciso sonhar, Lily. Agora é só lembrar..._

_L- Cale a boca!_

_J- Não estou falando, estou escrevendo..._

_L- Ridículo. Vê se cresce, Potter..._

_J- Eu já estou grandinho, sou bem maior que você... Se bem que o tamanho não foi problema nenhum para você..._

_L- Pare de ser... Infantil!_

_J- Desculpe, Lírio. Estou muito feliz. Não revire os olhos, você devia pelo menos entender..._

_L- Você espera por isso há um tempinho..._

_J- Desde o segundo ano._

_L- Bem, não se acostume com isso. Só foi hoje. Um lapso do meu bom senso._

_J- Vou causar esses lapsos mais vezes..._

_L- Nem tente. Simplesmente não adianta._

_J- Pois eu acho que você está com medo de eu tentar, pois sabe que vou conseguir o que quero num piscar de olhos... Ou com um beijo... Ah, você entendeu!_

_L- Entendi. E discordo de você._

_J- Quer apostar?_

_L- Apostar o quê?_

_J- Hum... Se eu te beijar e você retribuir, ganho outro beijo._

_L- Você sabe que isso não faz o menor sentido, não é?_

_J- Faz sim... Aposta?_

_L- Claro. Se eu não retribuir, você me deixa em paz durante uma semana. E é isso o que vai acontecer._

_J- Duvido. E eu posso usar qualquer técnica._

_L- Técnica?_

Mas nessa hora o sinal bateu. Guardei minha pena e meu tinteiro na sacola sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Técnicas? — Lily perguntou preocupadamente. Mantive o sorriso no rosto — Que técnicas?

-Para ganhar a aposta.

-Especifique quais... técnicas. — Passei a mão pelos cabelos, levantei e me aproximei do seu ouvido.

-Mais tarde eu te mostro... — Sussurrei. Ela arregalou os olhos e eu continuei a andar, agora rindo. Sirius veio ao meu encontro com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Ouvi um barulho de papel rasgado, quando me virei, Lily estava com pedaços picotados de pergaminho na mão.

-Viu que foi uma boa ideia ir falar com ela? — Six disse. Sorri ainda mais. Ele não sabia quanto.

-Foi mesmo... Agora eu sei que Lil não tem nada com Ranhoso... — Lily estava passando pelo meu lado e revirou os olhos.

-Eu nunca namoraria com ele — Ela retrucou, entregando sua mochila para Sirius carregar — Não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia maluca...

-Hum... Talvez da cena desagradável que eu presenciei?

-Não presenciou totalmente.

-Claro que não, eu não ia ficar lá para ver, ia? — Ela deu de ombros.

-Bem, você perdeu o soco e o chute que Ranhoso tomou... — Ela disse docemente. Sorri.

-Você acabou de chamá-lo de Ranhoso, Lils...

-Ah, bem... Tenho motivos agora, não é? Ninguém simplesmente me agarrar e pensar que vai ficar por isso mesmo...

-Você não fez muito quando eu te agarrei... — Os olhos dela arregalaram e eu revirei os meus. Ela realmente pensava que eu ia falar? — Nas férias.

-Eu te dei um soco, Potter — Fiz uma careta enquanto eles dois riam de mim. Holly, Remus e Peter se juntaram a nós, e a primeira me deu a sacola dela para eu levar.

-Bem... você não... não me chutou! — Exclamei. Eles reviraram os olhos — Mas é verdade! E você o chamou de Ranhoso. Não ganhei um apelido assim.

-Potter... — Lil disse, rindo — Esqueceu que seu apelido é "Trasgo"? — Abri a boca e fechei várias vezes, mas não tinha nada para reclamar. Eles riram ainda mais de mim.

-Isso não justo! — Exclamei.

-E por quê?

-Trasgos são feios, burros e fedorentos — Expliquei, passando a mão pelos cabelos — Eu sou lindo, inteligente e cheiroso...

Os Marotos e Lily reviraram os olhos e Holly riu, concordando.

-Ele está sendo verdadeiro... — Ela disse em minha defesa — Eu e Lil temos de concordar...

-Com licença? — Minha Ruivinha exclamou indignadamente — Por que meu nome está na conversa?

-Porque somos mulheres. Eles são homens, portanto não podem dizer que Jay é lindo e cheiroso. Mas nós temos de achar... — Lil soltou um muxoxo.

-Ah, mas eu acho Pontinhas cheiroso e lindo! — Sirius disse me abraçando. Os outros riram enquanto eu o afastava de mim.

-Saia de mim, pulguento! Eu gosto de mu- quero dizer — Me corrigi, sorrindo maliciosamente — Eu gosto de Lily.

Sirius sorriu e piscou. Lils revirou os olhos e, nessa hora, entramos na sala de poções. Fizemos as duplas de sempre dessa vez. Fiquei satisfeitíssimo em ver Ranhoso carrancudo e vestes meladas de sangue. Melhor foi Slughorn perguntar o que era a mancha e ele responder "uma briga qualquer". Os que sabiam o que ocorrera riram, e Lily corou.

Essa aula demorou muito de passar. Acho que era porque eu queria muito que a ronda chegasse logo, para ganhar a minha aposta com Lily. Eu e Sirius fizemos a terceira melhor poção (atrás de Lily e Ranhoso), mas nem comemorei. Estava mais feliz com o término da aula.

No jantar, percebi que Lils estava tensa. Desviava os olhos para mim constantemente, como se temesse que eu fosse agarrá-la de repente no meio do Salão Principal. Eu nunca faria isso.

Se fosse para beijá-la aqui, eu esperaria todos saírem antes, é claro.

O sorriso de vitória ainda não saíra do meu rosto. Os outros começaram a estranhar quando me servi de picadinho de carne (uma das comidas que menos gosto). Só percebi o que era ao comer a primeira garfada e fazer uma careta. Disfarçadamente, peguei o prato de Sirius (que ainda estava limpo) e troquei com o meu.

-James... você está bem? – Remus perguntou. Sorri ainda mais.

-Melhor, impossível... – Olhei para Lily – Na verdade, é possível... Mas você entendeu... – Ele riu comigo, enquanto Lily corava.

Ela derrubou, durante os primeiros vinte minutos do jantar, os talheres exatas doze vezes. Holly demonstrou preocupação, mas Lily disse só estar cansada. Não tive como segurar o riso.

Eu sabia que ela estava nervosa. Estava com medo de perder a aposta. E ela devia estar com medo mesmo. Ela ia perder com toda a certeza do mundo. Eu tinha essa certeza; ela temia isso. E estava certo. Eu ia ganhar.

A ronda só seria bem mais tarde, lá pelas dez horas e acabamos de jantar umas oito. Subimos todos para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, para fazer o dever que Minerva pedira.

Era engraçado ver Lily derrubar a pena de dez em dez minutos, ou a cada vez que olhava o relógio. Nossos deveres ficaram muito incompletos, pois eu estava muito ocupado rindo.

-James, o que foi? – Holly perguntou, perdendo a paciência, depois de eu ter rido muito por Lily ter quase derrubado o tinteiro.

-Nada, nada... É que Lil está cansada e derrubando tudo... Eu acho engraçado... só isso... – Expliquei. Senti o olhar de minha Ruivinha me perfurar, e ri ainda mais.

-Vocês podem parar de falar, por favor? – Ela perguntou irritada – Estão me atrapalhando – Mas era realmente estranho, pois os alunos do segundo ano estavam fazendo um barulho infernal. Olhei-a nos olhos e suspirei.

-Qualquer coisa que você me peça, Lírio.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Me deixa em paz? – Fiz cara de desapontado.

-Me desculpe, querida, isso está fora do meu alcance... – Holly riu.

-Está ao alcance de quem, então, Potter?

-De ninguém. Nunca vai acontecer.

-E quando nós sairmos da escola? – Sorri maliciosamente.

-Quer saber quando vamos casar, é? Bem, por mim pode ser...

-Ridículo. – Ela me cortou, guardando as coisas – Não vamos nos casar. Eca. Que nojo essa ideia.

Abri a boca para responder, um meio sorriso no rosto, mas Lily me deus as costas e começou a guardar as coisas. Então olhei para meu relógio. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para dez horas. Senti um frio na barriga que antecipava as partidas de Quadribol. Bem, seria algo importante. A aposta era importante.

-Lily, vamos para a ronda? – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Faltam dez minutos, Potter – Sorri.

-Mas eu gosto das rondas! – Choraminguei. Sirius e Holly riram., enquanto Lils revirou os olhos.

-Não, não gosta – Ela discordou – Quer uma desculpa para ficar fora da cama até tarde.

-Nah, quero ficar ao seu lado... – Respondi, fazendo um gesto de indiferença com a mão. Os outros riram de novo. Lily terminou de guardar as coisas na mochila e, suspirando, levantou.

-Holly, leve minha sacola lá para cima, sim? – Ela pediu. Enfim olhou para mim – Vamos logo. Quanto antes começarmos, mais cedo terminaremos...

Sorrindo, levantei, joguei minha sacola em Sirius e passei meu braço pelo ombro de Lily, já esperando pela explosão dela. Explosão essa que foi até pouca. Conhecendo-a como eu conheço, seriam normais gritos. Mas ela só tirou meu braço e me deu um tapa bem forte.

Olha que progresso!

Quando saímos do Salão, ela deu um jeito de ficar o mais afastada de mim que conseguiu. Sorri ao ver seu movimento e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-Tudo isso é medo de perder a aposta? — Perguntei olhando para ela — Não se preocupe, a escola ainda está cheia. Não farei você perder essa aposta quando muita gente puder ver...

Ela trincou os dentes e continuou distante. A ronda foi tranquila; não encontramos ninguém. Quando faltavam dez minutos para acabar, me aproximei dela. Puxei-a pela cintura e sorri.

-Agora acho que está mais vazio... – Falei. Ela trincou os dentes novamente e começou a empurrar meu peito para trás.

-Me solte, Potter! – Lily ordenou de olhos fechados e falando com os lábios quase cerrados. Soltei um leve riso.

-Sabe o que é, Lírio? Eu não gosto de perder apostas... E nós fizemos uma hoje... – Ao ouvir minhas palavras, ela arregalou os olhos, colocou as mãos sobre sua boca, como faz uma criança que não quer comer, e me encarou.

-Nem tente! – Foi o que consegui entender. Sorri ainda mais e me abaixei até minha boca estar no pé de sua orelha.

-Assim não vale! – Sussurrei. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

-Então você pode usar qualquer tática e eu não? – Ela reclamou. Depositei um leve beijo no seu pescoço, causando outro arrepio.

-Mas essa tática não vale... A aposta é se você corresponde ao beijo ou não. E para saber, eu terei de te beijar... – Ela arfou.

-Isso foi jogo sujo! – Suas mãos ainda cobriam a boca.

-Eu nunca disse que jogaria limpo, disse? – Perguntei ainda respirando no seu pescoço. – E só para você saber, o autocontrole está indo embora...

-Você é um... argh, um idiota! – Lily retrucou. Ri e rocei meus lábios entre sua orelha e seu pescoço. Ela se arrepiou de novo, e pude sentir sua respiração ficar irregular.

-Foi um método para ganhar...

-_Eu_ vou ganhar – Ela rosnou fracamente. Sorri antecipando a vitória.

-Se você tem tanta certeza, por que não tira a mão da boca? – Perguntei falando no seu ouvido. Senti seu maxilar travando e suas mãos abaixando. Rindo, dei um beijo no lado do pescoço e depois a beijei de novo.

No começo, ela ficou parada. Cinco segundos depois, entretanto, quando passei uma das mãos pelo seu cabelo enquanto a outra estava na sua cintura, Lily começou a corresponder. Jogou os braços pelo meu pescoço e me puxou mais para perto.

Pouco tempo depois (pouco até demais para mim), nos separamos buscando por ar. Sorri maliciosamente.

-Acho que ganhei uma aposta... – Provoquei-a. Ela me xingou e se apoiou numa parede. Fui para seu lado.

-Saia daqui – Ela grunhiu. Ri de novo, mas não fiz o que ela pedira.

-Então... quando vou ganhar meu prêmio? – Perguntei olhando-a. Ela me encarou.

-Nunca está bom para você?

-Que mau humor... – Falei rindo.

-Ah, por que será? – Ela retrucou ironicamente.

-Poxa, Lils, você acabou de beijar o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts... – Choraminguei – Era de se esperar que estivesse mais feliz... Não é todo dia, sabia?

-Patético.

-Mas sou um patético que você está devendo um beijo... – Cantarolei, olhando para o teto e escondendo um sorriso. Ela me bateu no ombro, mas não doeu. Então, do nada, ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e se afastou sorrindo marotamente.

-Você nunca disse onde... – E saiu de costas, rindo. Sorri de canto de boca e fui atrás dela.

-Você muito menos... – Sussurrei no seu ouvido. Ela se arrepiou de novo e se virou, acho que para brigar comigo. Mas eu não estava a fim de brigar com ninguém; iria beijá-la antes mesmo de ela começar a falar.

Mas quando Lily se virou, _ela_ me beijou. Apesar de surpreso, respondi com mais que entusiasmo. Ela estava com as mãos no meu peito e eu abracei-a com força. Uma mão subiu para suas costas enquanto a outra desceu um pouco, mas não muito.

Nos separamos novamente sem fôlego. Eu estava sorrindo e o rosto de Lily estava estranho.

-Lil, o que foi isso? – Perguntei enquanto ela andava para longe – Ei, espera!

-A ronda acabou – Ela respondeu secamente – E eu pago minhas apostas – Eu já estava ao seu lado.

-Que bom que você cumpre. E, se me permite dizer, cumpre muito bem...

-Calado.

-Mas...

-Calado – Ela rosnou.

-Ou será que você realmente queria me beijar? – Perguntei olhando-a de esgoela.

-Não mesmo! – Pelo seu tom, percebi que era mentira.

-Lily, eu sei quando você fala a verdade. Você queria me beijar?

-Por causa da aposta – Dessa vez ela soou verdadeira.

Enquanto íamos para a Torre da Grifinória, não conversamos. Mas eu estava muito feliz para ficar calado, portanto andei murmurando algumas músicas. Antes de fazer uma curva para o retrato, olhei para Lily sorrindo.

-Seu cabelo está bagunçado... Er, sua blusa também... – Comentei. Ela corou e se ajeitou, enquanto eu a olhava sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Pare de olhar assim para mim, Potter! – Ela exclamou corando mais ainda – E sua camisa também está torta... – Lily me disse, olhando para o outro lado. Ela deve ter bagunçado enquanto conferia meu peito. Rá, ela deve ter gostado.

-Vamos, madame? – Perguntei, fazendo uma reverência. Ela revirou os olhos e continuou. Quando entramos no Salão Comunal, não tinha ninguém lá, então puxei Lily para mais um beijo. Ela nem tentou resistir.

-Ninguém pode saber disso – Ela me disse quando a abracei e ela apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro. Sorrindo, afaguei suas costas e seu cocuruto.

-Qualquer coisa que você queira, Lils – Sussurrei. Depois dei um beijo na sua testa.

-E isso não se repetirá! – Ela disse se afastando.

-Quê? – Perguntei alarmado. Como assim?

-Eu não gosto de você. Você achou o quê? Que iria continuar isso todos os dias? – Ela disse.

-Eu tinha esperanças!

-Não mesmo.

E se virou.

Mas eu sabia que conseguiria enrolá-la. Depois, talvez amanhã mesmo. Dormi pensando nisso.

Os meus sonhos foram, como eu imaginava, relacionados ao dia do aniversário de Ranhoso. Fantástico dia. Eu queria contar para todos o que acontecera, mas Lily me fizera prometer não contar para ninguém.

Com a lembrança dos beijos ainda na minha mente, fui tomar café da manhã sorrindo. Eu me atrasei um pouco, portanto fui o último a tomar banho. Disse aos Marotos que eles poderiam ir sem mim.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Lily, Holly, Sirius, Remus, Peter e Paul já estavam comendo. Sorri abertamente e sentei-me ao lado deles.

-Bom dia, queridos! – Cumprimentei. Holly ergueu uma sobrancelha e os meninos riram – Holly, como vai?

-Bem, obrigada... Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo de você, mas tudo bem... – Sorri para ela.

-Ora, estou fabulosamente bem! – Respondi – Lily, meu amor, como vai você? – Perguntei, enquanto me servia de ovos mexidos e salsichas. Ela olhou para cima carrancuda.

-Estaria melhor se você não tivesse falado comigo, mas acho que isso é impossível... – Ela disse-me docemente. Ao invés de fazer uma careta, como eu sempre fazia, sorri ainda mais.

-Ah, sim. Certamente é impossível, Lily – Respondi colocando um pedaço de salsicha na boca. Me virei para os outros – Como vocês dormiram? Tiveram bons sonhos?

Sirius estreitou os olhos e parou o garfo no meio do ar. Então, sorriu maliciosamente.

-O que você fez depois da ronda ontem, Pontas?

-Fui para o Salão Comunal... – Respondi.

-Com quem? – Ele continuou. Cuspi boa parte do meu suco de volta no copo.

-Como assim "com quem"? Com Lily, é claro. Estávamos fazendo a ronda, lembra? Somos da mesma casa, lembra? Precisávamos voltar depois da ronda, sabe, então... – Mas ele revirou o olhos.

-Ah, tá, eu sei, finjo que acredito – Ele me interrompeu – E quem foi a sua vítima de ontem? – Arregalei os olhos.

-Vítima? Que vítima? – Perguntei alarmado.

-Deve ter sido uma garota linda, porque você nunca ficaria nesse bom humor... — Indignado, joguei um pedaço de comida nele. Sirius riu — Isso significa que estou certo?

-Claro que não! Eu estava com Lily a noite toda... Pergunte a ela! — O que não era mentira de forma alguma... Todos olharam para minha Ruivinha, pedindo confirmação.

-Sim, infelizmente, ele estava comigo a noite toda.

A vontade de rir estava quase me dominando. Procurei não encarar Lils, para não estragar tudo.

-Então... por que esse bom humor todo? — Holly perguntou desconfiada. Sorri novamente.

-É ótimo estar de volta... — Expliquei. Depois fiz uma careta — Exceto pelas aulas...

-Falou tudo! — Sirius exclamou.

-Espera... — Peter disse lentamente, de boca cheia e com um garfo cheio de salsichas seguro por uma mão que o cotovelo apoiava na mesa — Você está todo feliz... e passou a noite com Lily... Então você pegou _Lily_? — Depois de jogar essa bomba, ele olhou para a salsicha do garfo e a comeu feliz.

Lil cuspiu o suco dela no prato agora vazio. Remus pareceu educadamente curioso. Paul olhava entre eu e Lily. Holly e Sirius estavam boquiabertos e de olhos arregalados. Depois senti o olhar de todos em mim. Tomei um gole de suco, olhando para Lily. Ela estava me encarando, para saber o que eu diria. Depois limpei minha boca com um guardanapo.

-Ingênuo, Peter, você _acha_ que Lily se deixaria ser pega por _mim_? — Perguntei em tom de riso. Vi Lil suspirar aliviada e os outros pareciam desapontados. Bebi mais um pouco de suco para esconder o sorriso — Portanto...

-Foi outra pessoa? — Sirius insistiu. Suspirei.

-Não.

Nessa hora o sinal bateu. Bendito sinal e suas interrupções oportunas! Fomos para a aula conversando sobre Quadribol, as meninas incluídas nisso. Lily sabia mais sobre o assunto que Holly, e eu falei sobre a liga profissional (os Chudley Cannons estavam disparados na liderança). Ela pareceu um pouco interessada e inclinada a torcer para os Chudley.

Na aula de feitiços dei um jeito de me sentar ao lado dela de novo. Dava para perceber que ela ainda estava com raiva de mim; ser ignorado é, geralmente, um bom sinal de perceber isso.

Mas eu não me importei (como sempre) com o fato de ser odiado (ou simplesmente de não gostarem de mim) e cheguei mais para perto dela, até nossas pernas se tocarem. Quando ela sentiu o contato, me encarou mortalmente e afastou a perna. Rindo, cheguei ainda mais perto.

-Se importa? — Ela sibilou — Estou tentando prestar atenção! — Dei o meu melhor sorriso malicioso.

-Eu te desconcentro? — Murmurei começando a rabiscar num pedaço de pergaminho.

-Não! Você tocando na minha perna, por outro lado... — Meu sorriso se abriu ainda mais.

-Então meu toque te desconcentra? — Perguntei, ainda olhando para o pergaminho.

-Não! — Olhei para ela e vi suas bochechas coradas. Suprimi uma gargalhada. Delicadamente, pus minha mão em seu joelho. Ela me encarou mortalmente. Sorrindo, subi um pouco mais.

Se eu fosse uma pessoa normal que teme pela vida, teria parado ao ver o rosto dela ficar cada vez mais vermelhos e seus olhos se transformarem em fendas cada vez menores.

Mas eu sou James Potter, e a expressão facial dela era muito engraçada. Além de engraçada, era linda. Subi mais um pouco, até chegar no meio da coxa. Aí, me matando com um olhar, ela tirou minha mão da perna dela.

Para esconder minha gargalhada, coloquei meus braços na mesa e enfiei meu rosto entre eles. Lily me mataria de rir um dia desses. Quando consegui me controlar, continuei a rabiscar.

No final da aula, o rabisco se transformara em um desenho de Lily. Sorrindo, escrevi "com amor, J. P." e entreguei para ela. Lil pareceu meio surpresa, mas sorriu de leve e aceitou o pergaminho.

O resto do dia foi calmo. No almoço, perguntei para Lily se a ronda seria nossa de novo. Com a confirmação dela, abri meu melhor sorriso e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

Quando deu a hora da ronda, saí da Torre mais do que satisfeito. Lily andava afastada de mim, provavelmente com medo de que eu fosse beijá-la. Absurdo!

Mentira, ela estava certa. Quando a ronda estava perto de acabar, me aproximei mais dela e peguei sua mão. Ela soltou.

-Oh, Lily! Deixa, vai!

-Não.

-Por favor...!

-Não.

Suspirando, encostei-a na parede e me aproximei do seu ouvido.

-Por favor?

-Q-quê? — Ela respondeu. Pude perceber que ela estava prendendo a respiração. Sorri.

-Posso segurar sua mão? — Sussurrei.

-E por que você quer isso?

-Porque assim eu sinto que você é minha e de mais ninguém.

-Mas eu não sou.

-Ainda...

Em seguida, beijei-a de novo. Como aconteceu ontem, ela retribuiu. Passei minha mão para sua cintura, abraçando-a. Depois sorri, interrompendo o beijo.

-O que você disse ontem, sobre nunca mais me beijar mesmo? — Perguntei. Ela revirou os olhos e segurou meus cabelos.

-Só... só cale a boca, sim? — Ela pediu, antes de me beijar. Minha vontade era de sorrir, mas eu estava ocupado.

Nos separamos arfando e, então, pude dar meu sorriso "garotas, eu sou James Potter".

-Isso significa que vou ganhar mais? — Ela revirou os olhos e sorriu marotamente. Começou a brincar com a gola da minha veste e olhou para o teto. Que bela visão. Meu sorriso aumentou.

-Não sei... Depende do meu humor... — Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-E como está seu humor agora? — Ela continuou a brincar com minha gravata, sorrindo.

-Não quer descobrir? — Sorrindo, me inclinei e beijei-a docemente. Suas mãos estavam, agora, relaxando ao lado do corpo dela e eu aproveitei para segurá-las.

Nos separamos e, com as mãos ainda entrelaçadas, voltamos para o Salão Comunal. Quando chegamos no andar da Torre, ela soltou a mão.

-Segredo, ainda? — Ela acenou positivamente e arrumou as vestes e o cabelo. Sorrindo, eu baguncei, em mim, o que ela ajeitara nela. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Ridículo... – Ela murmurou.

-Ei! – Exclamei indignado – Eu ouvi isso! – Ela lutou com um sorriso.

-E quem disse que não era para ter ouvido? – Ela disse. Fiz biquinho e ela gargalhou. Olhei para os dois lados do corredor. Vazio.

-Não mereço um beijinho? – Ela revirou os olhos de novo.

-Não. Já ganhou demais por hoje... – Lily disse rindo enquanto entrávamos para o Salão Comunal.

-Mas, Lils...! – Ela parou de chofre e eu quase me esbarrei nela. Tirei minha varinha imediatamente – Que foi? – Mas ela colocou um dedo na minha boca me calando.

-... então, ok. Obrigada, Paul... – Ouvi Holly dizer. Ergui uma sobrancelha para Lily, e percebi que ela também não sabia do que se tratava.

-Que nada, Holly. Não vai ser ruim de forma alguma... – Os dois riram – Boa noite.

-Boa noite!

Lily deu um passo para longe de mim e fez cara de raiva. Sorri como sempre.

-James, Lily! – Holly disse sorridentemente – Como foi a ronda?

-Foi... normal – Respondi dando de ombros.

-E por que suas vestes estão bagunçadas.

-Caí.

-Caiu? – Ela perguntou meio que duvidando.

-Sim, eu tropecei.

-Ah... Bem, vou dormir. Vem comigo, Lils? – Meu Lírio acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Boa noite, Jay... – Holly disse, me abraçando. Eu fiquei de frente para Lily e soltei um beijinho para ela, que deu um tchauzinho com a mão.

-Boa noite, Holly. Bons sonhos, Ruivinha...

Ela fez uma careta e me virei. Bons sonhos foram aqueles minutos no corredor hoje... Entrei no Dormitório silenciosamente. Paul já estava adormecido (incrivelmente) e os outros aparentemente também. Sorrindo, peguei minha calça de moletom e minha regata e fui para o banheiro me trocar.

Quando voltei, os três Marotos estavam sentados na minha cama, com expressões curiosas.

-Hum... Olá? – Falei sorrindo, passando a mão pelos cabelos e colocando os óculos. Sirius cruzou os braços.

-Podemos saber onde _diabos_ você esteve? – Ele pediu. Dei de ombros.

-Eu estava na ronda com Lily, aí Holly estava no Salão Comunal e nós paramos para conversar cinco minutos... – Six estreitou os olhos.

-Mas, James, a ronda normalmente acaba dez e meia – Remus me informou.

-Sim, e são apenas onze e meia... – Arregalei os olhos – Já são onze e meia? – O relógio tinha de estar errado. Deve ter parado de funcionar... Mas isso não faz sentido, inteligência, se tivesse parado de funcionar seria antes... Remus suspirou.

-Sim, James, são onze e meia. Por que você chegou tão atrasado assim?

-Bem... eu e Lily tivemos conversas civilizadas, entendem? Eu perdi a hora... Além do mais, eu caí! – Falei rapidamente – Quase rolei de uma escada...

Eles reviraram os olhos e Sirius jogou uma carta em mim.

-Minerva deixou isso para você...

Abri a carta.

_Caro senhor Potter,_

_Sinto informar com pouca antecedência, mas o jogo de Quadribol contra a equipe de Corvinal foi antecipado para o dia 21 de janeiro, às 11h. Já reservei o campo para o treino. Amanhã terá treino. Fale com a Srta. Evans sobre o motivo de sua falta no início das rondas._

_Minerva McGonagall_

-Que droga! – Exclamei.

-Que foi? – Os outros perguntaram assustados.

-Nada não... O jogo foi antecipado... Vou jogar no frio...

Mas o real motivo era ter de faltar às rondas. Logo agora que eu estava começando a me dar bem com Lily...!

Mas sem problemas. Meus esforços não iriam para o lixo. Não mesmo.

Eu iria testar o humor dela todas as noites que eu pudesse.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, gostaram?<strong>

**Sobre Snivellus (The Birthday Song), vocês terão uma surpresa mais adiante...**

**Infelizmente, perdi a regularidade. Estou escrevendo o décimo sétimo capítulo ainda...**

**Enfim, obrigada por lerem e mandem reviews!**


	17. Quadribol de novo e rondas

**Olááá pessoas-que-devem-estar-querendo-me-matar! Tudo bem?**

**Desculpem-me pelo atraso. Justificativas: 1. Prova de física na escola me impediu de terminar o capítulo na segunda e na terça. 2. Trabalho de inglês me impediu de terminar na quarta. 3 QUINTA COMPREI A EDIÇÃO ESPECIAL DO CD DE COLDPLAY. 4. Ainda teve/tem o ENEM.**

**Terminei na sexta, às 23h, mas minha amiga me ligou dizendo que tinha terminado a surpresa de vocês.**

**Se vocês pegarem esse link:**

**http:/www 4shared com / audio / xy_M6-XH / Snivellus_The_Birthday_Song_ html**

** e substituírem os espaços por pontos ou simplesmente tirarem os espaços, colarem no seu navegador, poderão baixar a música _Snivellus (The Birthday Song)_, feita por Julia Mansur e Maria Rezende (MariaStarkid, ela tem uma fic boa!) e cantada por Julia Mansur, Maria Rezende (MariaStarkid, já falei que ela tem uma fic boa?) e Carol Queiroz (McKinnon Love Dogs, a fic dela é hilária!).**

**Agradecimentos a Julia Mansur e Dora Cerqueira (HollyHotHall, que vai nos trazer uma short fic lemon de dois personagens da minha fic, ganha um doce quem acertar!), que me ajudaram a escrever uma das noites da ronda. Ah, as pessoas que shippam Holly e Sirius nessa fic vão gostar desse capítulo.**

PH Moraes: Ah, eu até gostaria de Peter se ele não tivesse sido o responsável pela morte do meu casal favorito! Ah, é uma boa ideia, mas seria uma short fic fora do sétimo ano... Obrigada!

Raquel G. Potter: Gostou mesmo? Obrigada! Minhas amigas fizeram essa música enquanto deveriam estar estudando física... Tem um tempão já, e desde que a música foi criada, eu sabia que seria nessa hora... Agora você pode baixá-la. Teimosa boboca u.u THIS SO MUCH. Beijos!

Pamela Evans: -Q Raiva de Snape? Sempre...OK, antes de nascer? UASHAUHS Obrigadaaa!

srtasBlack-Malfoy: Fiz o quê? Ah, claro -Q Estava planejado desde que eu comecei a fazer a fic... Ah, mas eu digo tudo menos isso... Hehe Desculpe pelo atraso, não pude terminar. Beijos

Leather00Jacket: AUSHAUSHAUH Own, tadinha de você... Eu chorei em Fix You... Rolinho? Que rolinho? MUAHAHAHA Obrigada e beijos.

anne: Obrigadaaaa!

Iza Velloso: Néé? Minhas amigas são as culpadas, okay? Direi a elas sim! Infelizmente não, prefiro escrever o capítulo grande a postar todo domingo... Beijos

Jean Lovegood: Obrigada! ^^ Ah, que é isso, ficou ótimo! Se bobear, vou até usar na fic! Own, obrigada mesmo! Fico feli de saber que vocês ficam felizes de ler! Beijos

MaNgA aLbInA: O presente foi bom né? Tão bom ter amigas... Sabonetes são inofensivos, verdade... Aqui está! Beijos

hollyhothall: Oi, Dora! Você já sabe, demônio que me ajudou a escrevar uma das rondas! E mata eu não! Que dó, que dó! Beijos

DanyC: Bem vinda! Todos concordam comigo! Estou tentando me ajustar, eu juro! Obrigada e beijos!

McKinnon Love Dogs: Ai, ai, Carol... diga, cantora! Você é lerda, a culpa não é minha! Quem disse que você manda em mim, demônio dos infernos? Tá, eu escrevo, eu escrevo... Contato que você também escreva!

PH Moraes: De novo (LOL). Desculpe-me, sério, eu tentei!

maysousa1: Bem vinda, leitora nova! Obrigada mesmo e aqui está! Beijos

**Vão me desculpando pelos erros de ortografia, eu escrevo no iPod e aí sai uma bagunça...**

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Dezessete-<p>

Quadribol de novo e rondas

A quarta-feira amanheceu fria, como se estivesse testando o time. Nenhum deles ficou muito feliz quando avisei sobre o jogo; mas também, jogar e treinar naquele tempo era difícil.

Fui tomar café da manhã não tão feliz. Além de jogar e treinar no frio, isso significava passar menos tempo com Lily. E todos sentiram meu humor.

-Então... – Holly disse – Acho que meu amigo virou bipolar ou alguém voltou a odiá-lo... O que diz, Lils? – Minha Ruivinha deu de ombros e continuou a comer.

-Engraçada, você – Disse para minha melhor amiga – Anteciparam o bendito jogo contra Corvinal – Eles franziram a testa.

-E por que isso é ruim?

-Porque está _frio_. Vou ter de treinar quase todas as noites... – Reclamei colocando uma garfada na boca.

-Pensei que você gostasse disso... – Holly comentou. Fiz uma careta. Era verdade.

-Eu gosto... – Comentei – Mas estará muito frio! E treinaremos de noite... Lil – Chamei-a. Ela olhou imediatamente para mim – Er... então... você ouviu que... hum... vai ter um jogo e... er... – Ela suspirou.

-Desembucha, Potter... – Fiz uma careta e passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

-É que... Minerva marcou os treinos e terei de faltar uma hora de cada ronda... – Vi sua expressão ficar um pouco raivosa – Eu... me desculpe, e-eu juro que não queria, mas a professora marcou e eu não podia... quer dizer, não posso fazer nada e...

Todos riram de como eu me embolei na fala, menos Lily. Ela deu de ombros.

-Suponho que terei de aceitar... – E sorriu – Pelo menos me livro de você por um tempinho... – Ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Retribuí o sorriso.

-Ora, como se você realmente quisesse que eu sumisse da face da Terra...

-E como eu quero.

-Mas, Lils, quem encheria seu saco todos os dias? Quem seria o herói da Grifinória? Quem seria o Monitor-Chefe? Quem seria o chefe dos Marotos? Quem seria o melhor aluno homem daqui? Quem seria o pedaço de carne mais desejado da escola? – Perguntei dramaticamente. Os outros reviraram os olhos e Lil continuava com o sorriso no rosto.

-Fácil – Ela me disse – Sirius.

-Quê? – Arfei indignado. Ouvi os outros rindo enquanto larguei meu garfo no prato, cruzei os braços e fiz biquinho – Isso não é justo! Ele não é tão chato, heróico, Monitor-Chefe, bom Maroto, inteligente e sexy quanto eu! – Exclamei. Vi quase todos revirarem os olhos.

-Claro que não sou – Six disse – Sou tudo isso e mais!

Se eu estava furioso antes, não se comparava a agora. Todos riram de mim e eu fiquei resmungando enquanto comia. Por algum motivo desconhecido, eles achavam isso engraçado.

Humpf. Malditos amigos que eu tenho.

Consegui avisar a todos do time, ainda no café, que teríamos treino das oito da noite até as dez. Minha ronda com Lily era a partir de nove, portanto dava para eu passar quarenta e cinco minutos com ela.

Quarenta e nove, se eu levasse minha roupa para o vestiário...

Quando eu estava saindo do Salão, Laurie veio me cumprimentar.

-Oi, Laurie! – Respondi sorrindo – Como vai?

-Estou bem... – Ela respondeu, pondo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – E você?

-Ah, tudo bem, também. O jogo de Quadribol foi antecipado, e vamos jogar nesse frio... – Ela fez uma careta.

-Nossa, ainda bem que o jogo contra Lufa-Lufa já passou. Odiaria jogar contra vocês nesse tempo...

Os outros observavam educadamente curiosos. Sirius sabia quem Laurie era, mas ninguém mais a conhecia.

Somente Lily não parecia amigável. Ela estava afastada de todos nós, absorta em algum pedaço de pergaminho. Sorri.

-Acho que vou fingir uma lesão... – Comentei e Laurie riu.

-Boa sorte em convencer Madame Pomfrey que você está realmente machucado... – Revirei os olhos.

-Isso é mais fácil que tirar doce de criança para os Marotos – Falei. Sirius riu e bateu na minha mão – Só tenho que escolher o que vai ser... – Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

-Você realmente vai abandonar seu time desse jeito, James? Estou chocada! – Laurie falou dramaticamente. Todos, menos Lily, riram.

-Isso não seria coisa de alguém da Grifinória, não é? – Eu disse. Passei a mão pelo cabelo e suspirei pesadamente – Então honrarei a glória de minha casa e jogarei nesse frio dos infernos! – Falei, colocando a mão direita sobre meu peito. Todos reviraram os olhos e riram, menos Lily (de novo).

-Bem... eu tenho de ir para a aula... tchau, James... tchau, pessoas... – Ela disse.

-Tchau, Laurie!

Ela foi para uma sala de aula qualquer e nós continuamos a andar. Holly chegou do meu lado.

-James Potter, quem é essa garota absurdamente bonita, simpática e engraçada? – Ri de leve.

-Laurie Perks. Ela é da Lufa-Lufa, sexto ano agora.

-E como ela te conhece?

-Hum... ano passado... depois da partida contra Sonserina... Aquela mega festa que teve para todos...

Ela sorriu.

-Entendo. Ela parece estar gamada em você, Jay... – Franzi o cenho.

-Parece? – Holly revirou os olhos.

-Meu Merlin, James, achei que você não fosse tão tapado assim... Achei que você soubesse identificar quando uma mulher está a fim de um homem, porque alguns garotos da escola não sabem... – Ela exclamou. Senti que a indireta não era para mim. Olhei para Sirius; ele também não parecia sentir a indireta. Holly suspirou – Enfim, sim, ela está a fim de você.

-Você acha? – Perguntei confuso. Lily soltou um muxoxo.

-Todas as garotas dessa escola estão, Potter, exceto eu e Holly. E as meninas lá do Dormitório, que não se importariam nada se você estivesse a fim delas... – Ela disse. Sorri malicioso.

-Eu sinto raiva na sua voz? – Perguntei. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Estou falando com você, Potter, qual sentimento você esperava?

O sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto na hora. Continuamos a andar para a aula de Poções. Eu queria chegar para perto de Lily, mas ela não queria o mesmo. Na aula, entretanto, dei um jeito de me sentar ao seu lado. Holly foi sentar com Paul, Sirius com Remus e Peter com Mia Lee.

-Você está mesmo com raiva de mim? – Sussurrei enquanto armávamos os caldeirões. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu _sempre_ estou com raiva de você, Potter – Sorri e a cutuquei.

-Eu mereço tanta raiva?

-Merece. E por que diabos você sentou comigo hoje? Como você conseguiu isso? – Dei de ombros.

-É fácil empurrar Holly... – Expliquei. Depois franzi a testa – Mas eu a empurrei para perto de Sirius...

-Ah, isso. Acho que ela está meio chateada com Sirius.

-Por quê? – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Sério mesmo? Pensei que você fosse menos obtuso... Só imagine um pouco o motivo...

Franzi a testa enquanto ela anotava as instruções da poção. Enfim, lembrei.

-Marlene, é claro.

-Exatamente.

-Então Holly realmente gosta de Sirius? Você já perguntou isso? – Olhei para minha melhor amiga de relance. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Ela não disse nada, nem perguntei. Mas eu conheço Holly tão bem quanto você, e sua atitude declara isso.

Acenei positivamente enquanto amassava uma erva qualquer.

-E Sirius? – Ela perguntou.

-Ele... é uma coisa... complicada. Tem medo de perder a amizade de Holly, prefere esquecê-la com outra.

-Mas que tapado! Ele não consegue ver que Holly gosta dele?

-Não. E não percebeu que a indireta foi para ele — Lily sorriu.

-Você também achou? — Retribuí o sorriso.

-Ora, Lils, grandes mentes pensam iguais. — Ela revirou os olhos.

-Idiota — Murmurou, me empurrando de leve no ombro. Fingi indignação.

-Eu te elogio e você me empurra? — Perguntei. Ela sorriu meio a contragosto.

-O que esperava, um obrigado? — Lily respondeu ainda lutando contra um sorriso.

-No mínimo! — Exclamei, pegando a colher de sua mão — Pode deixar que eu mexo, seu braço deve estar cansado... — Ela olhou apreensiva, mas me entregou e sentou-se aliviada.

-Por que no mínimo? — Ela continuou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sorri.

-Te conto de noite...

Ela arregalou os olhos e eu ri de leve.

-De noite você vai ter treino, Potter, esqueceu?

Maldito treino!

-Esqueci... Mas eu vou fazer uma hora de ronda com você, não precisa ficar triste...

-Vai? Justo agora que pensei que ia me livrar de você...! — Ela respondeu rindo. Abri minha boca, indignado, para contestar, mas Slughorn chegou.

-Ah, sr. Potter e srta. Evans! A poção está fantástica, de fato! — Ele sorriu e piscou — Mas era isso que eu esperava dos dois... Os melhores alunos do ano... Em todas as matérias, por sinal...

Nós sorrimos agradecendo e a aula acabou.

-Muito bem, a primeira parte da nota foi dada hoje. Consertarei as poções que precisarem para vocês continuarem na semana que vem. Sem dever de casa, podem ir!

Guardamos nossos materiais felizes. Pelo menos não teria dever de Poções e essa é uma perspectiva muito boa para começar o dia!

-Então, Lily — Holly disse se aproximando de nós — O que tinha de engraçado na aula de Poções? — Revirei os olhos.

-Essa pergunta é quase uma ofensa à minha pessoa! — Exclamei. Ela riu.

-E por que, James? Você sabe o motivo? — Me levantei da cadeira e, sem querer, olhei na direção de Ranhoso. Encarei-o com raiva e devo dizer que ele fez o mesmo. As meninas perceberam a troca de olhares — Relaxe, James, acho que aquele seboso nunca mais vai chegar perto de Lils.

-Mas se ele fizer isso... — Rosnei — Se Ranhoso chegar perto dela de novo, juro que não sobra um fio de cabelo gorduroso...!

-Não se preocupe, Potter, se ele tentar alguma coisa de novo, eu mesma azararei Ranhoso. — Sorri e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Holly sorriu também.

-Você sabe ou não o motivo de tanto riso? — Ela perguntou enquanto saíamos da sala. Passei a mão pelos cabelos de novo.

-Claro! Eu estava lá, precisa de outro motivo? — Respondi. Holly e Lily reviraram os olhos.

-Metido... — Lils comentou.

-Metido, não! — Exclamei — Sou realista!

-Roubando minhas falas, Pontas? — Sirius chegou perguntando. Sorri.

Era difícil saber quem queria ficar mais longe de quem: Holly de Sirius ou Lily de mim. Mas acho que a primeira ganhou com a chegada de um grupo de garotas mais novas.

-Sirius! — Uma delas falou — Ouvimos dizer que você está _namorando_, isso é verdade? — Six sorriu e senti Holly enrijecer.

-Sim, é verdade. Sirius Black tem dona agora — Ele respondeu — Desculpem, meninas. — As garotas pareciam chocadas.

-Quem é? — Outra perguntou.

-Marlene Meyer, saiu de Hogwarts ano passado...

-Quando vocês terminarem, avise!

E saíram. Sirius tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto, Holly parecia raivosa e Lily mordia o lábio aflitamente. Olhei para ela, que acenou positivamente.

Depois foi aula de Feitiços. Revisão dos anos anteriores, moleza. Flitwick distribuiu quatro Sapos de Chocolate para os melhores, ou seja, Lily, eu, Sirius e Remus.

Guardei o meu para depois do almoço e fui sentar na mesa. Passei a refeição toda pensando nas táticas da Corvinal. Eles haviam perdido para Lufa-Lufa por duzentos e dez a cento e noventa. Os artilheiros deles eram bons, teríamos de ter cuidado.

-Lily... — Chamei quando nos levantamos.

-Quê? — Ela respondeu. Sua expressão era desinteressada.

-Prometo que chego na ronda às nove e sete — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não pode ser mais tarde? — Ela pediu docemente.

-Não, você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente... — Ela lutou contra um sorriso e suspirou.

-Uma pena... — Lily comentou. Em seguida, murmurou uma coisa enquanto pegava um livro na mochila.

-O que disse? — Perguntei. Ela sorriu inocentemente.

-Nada, Potter. Eu não falei nada — Abri meu meio-sorriso em resposta ao dela.

Holly ainda parecia estar com raiva de Sirius, porque não falou com ele em nenhuma aula. Na verdade, ela mal falou com ninguém o dia todo. Parecia estar muito chateada _mesmo_.

O tapado do Sirius não percebeu, é claro, que a hostilidade era direcionada principalmente para ele e seu relacionamento com Marlene, pois escreveu uma carta para a namorada na frete de Holly. Ela levantou e saiu de perto na hora.

-O que deu nela? — Six perguntou, confuso. Segurei o impulso de revirar os olhos e encarei fixamente meu prato. Olhei em volta, procurando o olhar de Lily.

-Cadê Paul? — Perguntei, sentindo a falta dele pela primeira vez no jantar. Remus deu de ombros. Recomecei a comer confuso. Onde ele estava? — Alguém sabe se ele ao menos jantou?

-Jantou, eu o vi conversando com Holly — Lily respondeu.

-E aí, alguém já descobriu o sobrenome de Paul? — Perguntei enquanto colocava uma garfada na boca. Lils me olhou.

-Collins, eu acho? — Revirei os olhos.

-Não, Ruivinha, esse é o nome do meio dele. — Ela pareceu surpresa.

-Sério? Wow. Imagino o motivo...

-O motivo não importa. Quero saber o sobrenome...

-Você já pensou em, sei lá, _perguntar_ a ele? — Bufei.

-Nah, homens não perguntam. Homens descobrem... — Respondi sorrindo. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu só não vou perguntar porque ele deve ter um motivo para não nos falar o sobrenome... Patético...

Eu ia protestar, mas todos acabaram de comer e levantaram. Segui o exemplo deles e me coloquei ao lado de Lily, que estava com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Quando chegamos no Retrato, tive um estalo. Parei imediatamente, fazendo Sirius se bater em mim. Nem prestei atenção ao xingamento dele.

-Lily... — Sussurrei rapidamente — Holly saiu no meio do jantar e Paul mal apareceu... — Ela me olhou confusamente, mas depois arregalou os olhos.

-Você acha...?

-Sim, se encaixa perfeitamente...

-Mas ela...

-Eu sei.

-O que os pombinhos estão cochichando aí? — Sirius perguntou sorrindo. Lily corou e se afastou um pouco.

-Não somos pombinhos, Sirius. — Ela retorquiu — Você é quem está namorando aqui, lembra? Além do mais, eu nunca vou namorar com Potter... — Ela completou, entrando no Salão Comunal. Escondi um sorrisinho.

Eu passei meus olhos apreensivamente pelo Salão, e achei, num canto isolado, exatamente o que pensei.

-Viu que eu disse? — Falei para Lily, apontando para o canto.

Nesse canto, Paul e Holly estavam se beijando. Exatamente como eu imaginava. Lily fez uma careta.

-Disse o quê? — Sirius perguntou, procurando o que eu apontava. Quando ele viu, arregalou os olhos — Aquilo... ali... — Respirou fundo — Desde quando Holly está com Paul? — Ele perguntou, com os dentes cerrados. Mordi o lábio.

-Desde hoje à noite, creio eu... — Respondi sem me mexer. Ouvi Lily engolir em seco. Sirius parecia estar ficando cada vez mais raivoso... então se acalmou. Abriu um sorriso de escárnio e bufou.

-Bom para eles... — Comentou. Em seguida, se virou e foi para o Dormitório. Olhei para Lils, que também parecia preocupada. Remus e Peter foram atrás de Sirius, enquanto Lily (suspirando) e eu íamos falar com Holly.

Nos aproximamos deles dois cautelosamente, para dar tempo deles nos verem. Um pouco antes de chegarmos, eles pararam. Holly acenou e nós sentamos perto deles.

-Cadê Sir... — Ela começou. Limpou a garganta e se corrigiu — Cadê os outros?

-Sirius, Remus e Peter foram para o Dormitório — Respondi — Eu e Lily viemos... ver a novidade.

Ela e Paul sorriram.

-Uma pena que eles não sabem ainda...

Olhei para minhas mãos nervosamente. Procurei o olhar de Lily e senti que seu rosto espelhava o meu: a testa franzida, olhar apreensivo. Sem querer, olhei para o relógio.

-Tenho que ir, gente... — Falei, me levantando e me espreguiçando — O treino começa em vinte minutos...

-Vá lá e treine para acabar com eles, Jay! — Holly disse. Sorri e saí para o Dormitório. Aluado e Rabicho estavam deitados, cada um em sua cama. Seria MUITO estranho se eles estivessem em uma cama só.

AH, MALDITAS IMAGENS! SAIAM DESSA MENTE!

Sacudindo a cabeça, peguei minhas vestes de Quadribol e uma muda de roupas para depois do treino.

-Cadê o cachorro? — Perguntei.

-Banheiro. Vai se afogar, pelo tempo.

-Certo. Vou para o treino. Depois vou direto para a ronda, ok?

Eles concordaram e eu saí com minha vassoura no ombro, as vestes do treino e da escola numa sacola. No Salão Comunal, Holly estava sentada ao lado de Paul e os dois estavam rindo com as mãos entrelaçadas. Lily olhava para as mãos deles com uma expressão que não pude decifrar.

Acenei para eles e saí correndo para o campo. No vestiário, me troquei e fui rapidamente pegar as bolas. O resto do time me esperava lá fora, com expressões de frio. Sorri.

-Eu também estou com frio, também não queria estar aqui treinando, mas temos um jogo para vencer... Então, eu sugiro que voemos quarenta minutos, para voar um pouco, e depois... Bem, eu consegui entender o esquema tático da Corvinal e gostaria de explicá-lo para vocês... No vestiário... num lugar aquecido...

Senti o humor do time aumentar um pouco. Soltei os balaços, entreguei a goles aos artilheiros e voei para perto deles, para que eu pudesse observar como eu poderia encaixar o nosso estilo de jogo com o esquema deles.

Quando a resposta chegou à minha mente, sorri. Dava para ganhar facilmente da Corvinal, era só seguir o esquema que eu criei nesse tempo.

-Time! — Gritei — Vestiário! Esquema novo criado!

Percebi o alívio deles quando pousamos. Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho, prendi na parede e desenhei as linhas. Comecei a explicar o esquema deles, como nós jogávamos e o que deveríamos fazer para ganhar.

Percebi que eles entenderam tudo o que eu explicara. E eu sorri ao ver a compreensão chegar aos olhos deles. Isso era o primeiro passo: entender.

-Todos concordam? — Perguntei. Eles concordaram com a cabeça. Passo dois: concordar — Sexta-feira faremos o que planejamos aqui agora... — Passo três: fazer. O passo quatro só viria no dia do jogo: ganhar.

E esses são os quatro passos para ganhar um jogo com um novo esquema por James Potter.

Eles saíram para o castelo e fui tomar banho no vestiário. Me vesti rapidamente e fui correndo para a ronda. Eu estava com o Mapa e vi que Lily estava no segundo andar.

Guardei o Mapa e fui em passo rápido para o local onde ela estava. Mas, no meio do caminho, encontrei com Laurie.

-Laurie, oi! — Eu a cumprimentei sorrindo. Ela sorriu em resposta.

-Hey, James! Como vai?

-Estou bem, e você?

-Com frio, mas vivo... — Ela riu.

-Quando vi o tempo, pensei que vocês fossem congelar.

-Quase isso. Mais cinco minutos e perderíamos o jogo por ter virado picolés — Ela riu de novo.

-Ainda bem que você os tirou do frio, odiaria vê-los perdendo!

Sorri para ela.

-Não vamos perder, Laurie, relaxe. — Ela sorriu de volta.

-Ah, eu confio em você, capitão! Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ah, vou para a ronda... Por falar em ronda, você não deveria estar no Dormitório?

-Vai me dar detenção?

-Você tem sorte de ter sido eu a te encontrar. É melhor ir logo...

-Então tchau, Monitor-Chefe! — Sorri.

-Tchau, srta. Perks!

Olhei para o relógio e fiz uma careta. Nove e dezesseis.

-Merda!

Corri para o segundo andar e achei Lily por lá. Eram nove e dezessete.

-Lírio! — Chamei. Ela se virou quando me ouviu.

-Potter...

Me aproximei dela e, sorrindo, a beijei.

-São nove e dezessete... — Falei, quando nos separamos.

-E daí?

-Me atrasei dez minutos, desculpe.

-Ah, sim, é mesmo... — Ela disse — Quadribol, eu suponho?

-Na verdade, o treino acabou na hora, mas no caminho para cá eu me encontrei com Laurie e... — Ela fechou os olhos e se afastou de mim.

-E você ficou... "conversando" com ela? — Lily perguntou, a voz estranha.

-Sim, me desculpe, mas...

-Mesmo ela estando fora do horário?

-Ah, ela só estava dezesseis minutos fora do horário...

-Mas estava. Você ficou esse tempo todo com ela?

-Foi, mas...

-E não deu detenção?

-Não, e...

-Só por que era _ela_? — Lily finalmente perguntou, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha. Se eu não conhecesse Lils, diria que ela está com...

-Lily, você está com _ciúmes_? — Perguntei, embasbacado. Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Quê? Claro que não! — Ela exclamou com uma voz mais fina que normalmente. Abri um sorriso malicioso.

-Ah, sim, claro que não... — Respondi sarcasticamente, ainda sorrindo.

-Não! Estou preocupada pois você não cumpriu suas tarefas de Monitor-Chefe! — Revirei os olhos e me aproximei, empurrando-a contra a parede novamente

-Por que você não admite logo que está com ciúmes? — Perguntei sorrindo.

-Porque eu _não_ estou! — Ela disse teimosamente.

-Ah, está sim!

-Não estou! Além do mais, por que eu teria ciúmes de _você_? — Ela perguntou.

-Porque você, er, gosta de mim? — Respondi, ainda prensando-a na parede. Ela arfou.

-Não gosto nada! — Revirei os olhos e a beijei.

Ela respondeu no mesmo entusiasmo que eu (ou seja: muito alto) e senti suas mãos no meu pescoço. Me empurrei mais para perto dela e Lily não reclamou.

Quando nos separamos arfando, eu tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

-Não gosta? — Questionei, em tom de desafio.

-Não. — Ela respondeu simplesmente. Ergui uma sobrancelha — Eu simplesmente gosto de te beijar, e são coisas totalmente diferentes!

Revirei os olhos e a beijei docemente.

-Bem, gostar de me beijar é um motivo bom para ciúmes... — Comentei, sorrindo, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor fazendo a ronda. Foi a vez dela de revirar os olhos.

-Eu não estava com ciúmes, ok?

-Se você diz... — Murmurei. Ela deu um tapa no meu ombro e eu ri de leve.

Continuamos a fazer a ronda conversando coisas bestas, como Quadribol e as matérias. Tínhamos um dever grande de Transfiguração para segunda-feira, e parecia ser complicado. Ou seja: biblioteca, por mais que eu odiasse passar parte do meu fim de semana pesquisando, seria bom para a imagem dos monitores se as pessoas vissem James Potter pesquisando.

Depois da ronda, chegamos no Salão Principal para encontrá-lo vazio. Tínhamos demorado meia hora a mais na ronda, cumprindo nossas obrigações de Monitores-Chefes e...

Mentira. Eu estava aproveitando que a escola estava vazia e fiquei beijando Lily.

No quinta-feira, a ronda não era nossa. Ficamos com os outros fazendo dever. Na sexta, tivemos aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. A professora gentilmente nos lembrou do nosso trabalho com os instrumentos, o qual valia metade da nota. Sorri para Lily quando lembrei pensei na música que eu tocaria.

-Por que você está sorrindo assim? — Ela perguntou, desconfiada. Sorri mais ainda.

-Nada. Acabei de resolver qual música vou tocar e cantar.

-E por que você olhou para mim e sorriu?

-Porque você estará envolvida.

-Eu... quê?

-Exatamente.

-E eu posso saber qual vai ser a bendita música? — Sorri mais e passei a mão pelo cabelo.

-Surpresa.

-Mas sou sua professora! — Ela queixou-se, fazendo cara de abandonada. Ri alto.

-Desculpa, tia, mas é surpresa! — Respondi, fingindo ser criança. Ela revirou os olhos e conseguiu esconder a gargalhada. Remus ficou intrigado.

-Eu perdi algo? — Ele perguntou curioso, enquanto arrumávamos nossas coisas para sair da sala. Sorri.

-Ora, caro amigo, acho difícil. Você estava jogando algo? — Repliquei. Os dois reviraram os olhos.

-Quis dizer sobre essa conversa entre vocês dois. Tenho a sensação que algo aconteceu e vocês não me contaram...

-Mas essa sensação... – Perguntei, pondo uma mão em seu ombro – É um sentimento bom ou ruim? Você se sente angustiado, ou sente como se um balão estivesse enchendo dentro de você? – Continuei, consertando os óculos. Lily riu e Remus revirou os olhos.

-Entendi o recado. Não vou me meter mais.

Sorri abertamente e fomos para o almoço.

As aulas da tarde foram chatas. Só anotações, nada de varinha. Senti um sono terrível, mas Sirius me manteve acordado. Quando estávamos indo para o jantar, Minerva nos avisou do próximo passeio para Hogsmead.

-Potter, Evans...

-Sim, professora? – Lily respondeu, batendo no meu ombro para chamar minha atenção. Antes eu estava rindo de Sirius, então vi Minerva e me calei.

-No dia 12/02 teremos o próximo passeio para Hogsmead, para comemorar o, er, Dia dos Namorados – Ela limpou a garganta – Por favor, prendam o aviso no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

-Sim, senhora – Respondi sorrindo – Prenderemos logo após o jantar.

-Ótimo, ótimo. Precisaremos da ajuda dos cinco, sim? – Ela falou.

-Sim, senhora.

Ela se virou e Sirius se aproximou.

-Dos cinco?

-Da Ordem, seu pateta.

-Oh.

O jantar estava ótimo, e fiquei agradecido por Remus não ter comentado da conversa que tivemos na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas com os outros. Ele poderia manter sua curiosidade afastada, mas Six e Holly fariam de minha vida um inferno.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei no Salão Comunal foi fazer o aviso e prendê-lo no quadro. A maioria das pessoas comemorou o passeio.

Em seguida, fui para o Dormitório, me troquei, peguei minha vassoura e fui para o campo. O resto do time já estava lá, o que era bom, pois não me atrasaria para a ronda (que seria mais tarde hoje, por ser sexta-feira).

-Certo, time! Thomas e Gwenog, os balaços estão ali. Kyle, Michael e Gavin, treinam o posicionamento que eu sugeri quarta! Eu vou observar primeiro e depois pegar o pomo quantas vezes for possível. Thomas e Gwenog: tentem me acertar também.

Eles concordaram e voaram.

Nos primeiros trinta minutos, percebi que eu escolhi o time certo. Eles fizeram as jogadas exatamente como pedi, aplicando técnicas anteriores ao novo esquema. Sorrindo, subi na minha vassoura e soltei o pomo. Observei o time mais um pouco e fui em busca da bolinha alada.

No final do treino, estávamos suados, apesar do tempo. Tinha nevado o dia todo e só parara na hora do treino. Entramos no castelo melados de neve e torci para não toparmos com Filch.

Seria muita sorte para mim.

No terceiro andar, o zelador estava resmungando alguma coisa sobre Pirraça. Quando ele viu os sete jogadores melados de neve, deixando rastros pela escola, suas narinas inflaram. Fiz uma careta, sabendo o que nos esperava. Sirius e eu conhecíamos Filch melhor que qualquer um na escola.

-Potter! O que é isso? – Ele gritou.

-Bem, sabe o que é, estávamos treinando para o jogo e...

-Isso não explica a sujeira! Vocês estão deixando rastro desde o primeiro andar?

-Não, a neve desistiu de derreter na escada, vai entender... – Respondi.

-E você ainda tira uma de espertinho? Agora chega, vou dar uma detenção em todos vocês!

-Acho que posso convencer McGonagall de que não tinha outro jeito de voltar para o Salão Comunal a tempo e as detenções irão para o espaço.

Vi o canto de sua boca tremendo e suas narinas inflando de novo. Me segurei para não rir. Ele abriu a boca para contestar e ergui uma sobrancelha. Finalmente, Filch saiu e continuamos o nosso caminho.

O Salão Comunal estava cheio, e todos queriam saber como estava o treino. Respondi que estava ótimo e que tínhamos boas chances de ganhar o jogo. Tomei banho e me vesti o mais rápido o possível.

Lily já saíra para a ronda, portanto apressei o passo para alcançá-la. Achei-a no sétimo andar, e ela estava de costas para mim. Sorrindo, pus minhas mãos sobre seus olhos.

-Quem é? — Ela perguntou nervosamente. Vi sua mão ir em direção à varinha e seu corpo ficar tenso. Quando eu ia responder que era James, ela relaxou — Oi, Potter.

-Como adivinhou? — Perguntei, tirando as mãos e virando-a de frente para mim. Lily sorriu.

-Quem mais seria criança o suficiente para fazer isso?

Abri minha boca para contestar, mas não pensei em nenhum argumento. Sorri, dei de ombros e a beijei.

-Se eu ainda puder fazer isso, você pode me chamar do que quiser... — Falei, dando um beijo em sua testa.

-Então tá... Trasgo.

Fiz cara de revoltado e ela riu. Olhou para os dois lados e me beijou rapidamente.

-Você disse qualquer coisa...

Estreitei meus olhos para ela, fato que a fez rir ainda mais. O som da risada dela é melhor que qualquer remédio e eu não tinha como não rir de volta.

-Mas só porque eu te amo muito! — Respondi, fingindo estar zangado. Ela revirou os olhos e riu levemente.

Quando terminamos de fazer a ronda, eu só tinha beijado Lily cinco vezes. Tudo bem que foram ótimas e longas cinco vezes, mas só cinco. Como sempre, Lily ajeitou o cabelo e a roupa um pouco antes de entrar no Salão e dessa vez ela mandou eu fazer o mesmo com as vestes.

Quando entramos, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Holly e Paul estavam lá. Os últimos dois estavam colados, ela se apoiando nele.

-Boa noite! — Cumprimentei. Eles estranharam meu bom humor — Que foi?

-Você está sorrindo muito — Holly respondeu.

-Anh?

-Você está muito feliz... — Bufei.

-Agora tem limite de felicidade? É uma nova regra da escola que eu não conheço?

-Me desculpe, mas não vejo motivo para tanta felicidade... — Ela falou enquanto eu sentava — Quero dizer, você acabou de voltar de uma ronda... Isso não é legal!

-Por que não é? Passei o tempo todo ao lado de Lily... Eu poderia pedir mais? — Holly sorriu e voltou a se recostar em Paul. Sirius fingiu não ver.

-Vai para Hogsmead dia doze? — Ele me perguntou. Sorri.

-E por que não iria?

-Teremos de fazer... a mesma coisa da outra vez?

-Sim...

-Então não vou poder passar o dia com Lene? — Ele choramingou. Foi Holly se fez de surda. Troquei um olhar nervoso com Lily. Aqueles dois...

-Não sei, talvez ela seja amiga de Dumbledore... — Six sorriu e Holly fez uma careta.

-Bem, já que não entendo nada, vou dormir — Paul disse. Deu um beijo rápido em Holly e foi para o Dormitório. Sirius observou-o até ele desaparecer.

-Vocês estão... — Six começou, depois limpou a garganta — quero dizer, ele é seu namorado agora? — Ele perguntou, lendo o Profeta Diário. Ou melhor, fingindo ler. Remus, Lily e eu podíamos sentir a tensão no ar.

-Sim, sim... Por que, algum problema? — Holly respondeu, mexendo no cabelo e olhando atentamente para suas mãos. Pude ver os braços de Sirius enrijecerem e o jornal amassar um pouco.

-Não, não... Problema algum. Também vou dormir... Boa noite... — Ele disse e saiu. Gesticulei na direção de Almofadinhas e Peter e Remus o seguiram.

Quando só restavam eu, Lily e Holly na sala, a última escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Lil e eu sentamos perto dela e pusemos mãos em suas costas.

-Isso! — Ela bufou — Tenham pena de Holly! Pobrezinha! Coitadinha dela!

-Holly... — Lils começou.

-Que foi?

-Nós sabemos porque você está assim.

Holly sentou normalmente e deu um sorriso de escárnio.

-Está tão na cara assim? — Ela perguntou.

-Não — Respondi — Nós te conhecemos bem. — Ela suspirou.

-Então é isso. Estou apaixonada pelo idiota do Sirius. Viva. Soltem os balões! — Ela exclamou sarcasticamente.

-Holly... Pode não parecer, mas sei que vai dar certo... — Ela bufou de novo.

-Claro que vai! Aquela Mayer confirma o que você diz...

-Você está com Paul... — Sacudiu a cabeça negando e sorrindo.

-É só para deixá-lo com ciúmes! — Ela respondeu. Mordi o lábio.

-E Paul...

-Ele sabe. Eu expliquei para ele a situação, e ele disse que não tinha nada a perder...

Ela recostou no sofá e fechou os olhos. Pobre Holly. Está conhecendo os mistérios de se apaixonar. Ugh, que coisa dramática.

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu pensei que estivéssemos... não namorando, mas... tendo uma coisa... séria. Aí ele volta a galinhar e de repente...! Está com Mayer! Pedir isso para Paul foi a gota d'água!

-Você já pensou em... sei lá, falar para ele? — Lily sugeriu — Pode funcionar... — Holly sorriu.

-Ou pode não ajudar em nada. Veja James, por exemplo — Eu e Lils nos remexemos na cadeira — Te falou que era apaixonado por você no segundo ano. Disse pela primeira vez que te amava no quarto. E ainda não conseguiu sequer ser seu amigo... — Lutei contra um sorriso — E não vou deixar Sirius fazer comigo o que você fez com Jay. Quero dizer, o que faz com Jay...

Abri a boca para dizer que o que ela fazia comigo me agradava bastante, mas achei melhor não. Ao invés disso, apertei seu ombro levemente confortando-a.

-Como você consegue, James? — Ela perguntou — Como você aguenta?

-O quê

-Vê-la tão perto todos os dias, saber que ela não te quer, sofrer essa dor e ainda fazer tudo por ela? — Holly sussurrou, algumas lágrimas marejando. Olhei-a nos olhos.

-Eu tenho esperança. Isso é o que me move. Eu tenho a esperança de que, um dia, ela veja que eu não sou um... Trasgo. — Eu e Holly rimos, enquanto Lily olhava fixamente para mim — Esperança é o que me faz conseguir e aguentar.

Ela olhou para mim.

-Obrigada, James. Vou dormir...

-Amanhã eu te dou chocolate! — Ela riu e se levantou, dando um beijo na minha bochecha e um na bochecha de Lily. Quando ouvimos a porta batendo, Lils se virou para mim.

-Você realmente quis dizer tudo aquilo? — Ela sussurrou. Senti meu rosto corar.

-Sim... — Murmurei. Eu tinha esquecido que ela estava ali e me preocupara em confortar Holly. Lily olhou a sala, se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo rápido. Olhei-a sem entender, um meio-sorriso aberto.

-Boa noite, Potter... — Ela disse se levantando — Por via das dúvidas, eu estava te agradecendo...

-Ah, quero mais "obrigados"! — Exclamei fazendo biquinho. Ela revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. Se aproximou novamente e me deu outro beijo rápido. Sorrindo, puxei-a pela cintura.

Como eu estava sentado e ela em pé, atrás do sofá, o resultado da brincadeira foi que Lily caiu no sofá, ao meu lado, sua cabeça no meu colo. Rindo, beijei sua testa.

-Isso não teve a menor graça! — Ela disse, cruzando os braços. Ri mais uma vez.

-Se você diz... — Respondi, ainda sorrindo. Ela se levantou e foi para o Dormitório Feminino. Suspirando, fui para o meu Dormitório, e esperava encontrar Sirius acordado. Não tive tanta sorte. Todos estavam dormindo. Resmungando, coloquei o pijama e dormi.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, todas as camas estavam desocupadas. Amaldiçoando meu cansaço, levantei-me o mais rápido que pude, tomei banho e me vesti. Quando olhei o relógio, xinguei de novo: dez horas. Peguei um casaco, minha varinha e o gorro que usei para espionar Lily no recesso de Natal.

Quando cheguei no Salão Comunal, Lil e Remus estavam rindo de alguma coisa dita por ele. Sorri ao ver os dois.

-Bom dia! — Cumprimentei. Eles olharam para mim.

-Aleluia, Pontas! — Aluado exclamou — Pensei que estivesse em coma...!

-É ruim! Só estava um pouquinho cansado...

-É, bem, ninguém em coma abraça a coberta daquele jeito... — Ele comentou. Lil tapou um riso e eu fechei a cara — Certo, foi mentira.

-Eu sei que foi. Vou tomar café. Estou morrendo de fome...

-Se encontrar Sirius, diga a ele que Lene mandou uma carta.

-De preferência, longe de Holly – Lily acrescentou. Acenei e desci correndo. Eu estava com muita fome.

Na mesa do café, Sirius conversava com Peter. Paul e Holly estavam afastados deles dois, e pude sentir um clima de tensão entre as duas partes. Suspirando, sentei-me entre os dois.

-Pontas! Chegou tarde... – Six cumprimentou. Sorri,

-Acordei tarde...

-Percebe-se... – Peter comentou.

Olhei para o outro lado e vi Holly me encarando. Sorri para ela e disse "bom dia". Ela retribuiu, um pouco mais feliz que ontem à noite. Me lembrei do chocolate dela e comi mais rápido.

Depois de praticamente engolir meu café, subi rápido para meu Dormitório. Embaixo da minha cama estava minha reserva de doces para emergências. Esse caso era uma emergência. Depois de escovar os dentes, peguei dois Sapos e desci para o Salão, onde Holly estava sentada com Lily. Voltei e peguei uma caixa de Feijõezinhos para Lil e finalmente desci.

-Seus chocolates como prometido... – Disse, entregando os Sapos para Holly. Depois me virei para minha Ruivinha sorrindo – Para você não ficar com ciúmes...

Ela revirou os olhos, mas murmurou um "obrigada" e pegou o doce. Nós três ficamos sentados ali, durante umas duas horas. Contei algumas piadas, para ver se animava Holly. Deu certo.

Ela estranhou que Lily riu do que eu falava, mas Lils explicou que ela faria sacrifícios por sua melhor amiga.

Fomos para o almoço, onde Remus, Peter, Paul e Sirius estavam sentados. O último estava com uma carta na mão, e a lia sorrindo. Fingi que não percebi, mas pude sentir Holly murchando ao meu lado. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Paul, sorriu para ele e comeu silenciosamente. Eu e Lily olhamos para ela quase o tempo todo, preocupados.

Nós dois terminamos de almoçar na mesma hora que Sirius. Quando ele se levantou, nos levantamos também.

-Er... olá, meu nome é Sirius Black, posso ajudar? – Ele disse sorrindo. Revirei os olhos.

-Pode sim. Precisamos conversar com você.

Ele arregalou os olhos e deu de ombros. Começamos a andar e ele nos seguiu, curioso. Entramos numa sala qualquer e tranquei a porta.

-Sirius...

-Esse sou eu.

-É sério – Lily falou.

-Então digam logo.

-Sirius... é... é sobre Marlene. – Comecei. Ele levantou os olhos.

-O que tem ela?

-É que... bem...

-Queremos saber se você realmente gosta dela – Lily falou. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

-Por quê? Tá interessada no Six, é, Lils?

-É sério, Sirius.

-Sim, eu gosto. Ela é legal, linda, beija bem, tem uma boa maneira de ver a vida... – Deu de ombros – Vocês têm algo contra ela?

-Não, não – Respondi. Se Holly não queria que ele soubesse, ele não iria saber – Só curiosidade.

-E por que essa seriedade toda? – Ele perguntou rindo – Pensei que fosse algo... bem, sério.

Sorri e saí da sala. Tinha treino de novo. Passei no Dormitório, me troquei e fui para o campo. Dessa vez não falei nada, só começamos a treinar. Eu estava satisfeito com o desempenho deles. Se continuássemos assim, Corvinal seria esmagada. Como um pequinino inseto...

A ronda era minha e de Lily hoje. Isso me deixava muito feliz, é claro. Uma noite de ronda significava uma noite a sós com Lily. E cada noite a sós com ela, melhor para mim.

Quando terminei o treino, fui para o Salão Comunal. Estavam todos os meus amigos lá, e fiz questão de me jogar em cima dos Marotos todo suado. Recebi tapas, socos e xingamentos, mas valeu. Holly e Lily deram sorrisos quase imperceptíveis. Paul riu.

Depois, tomei banho e desci com meu material de Transfiguração. Sirius me olhou como se eu tivesse cometido um crime.

-Mas você cometeu! — Ele respondeu quando ressaltei a expressão dele — É sábado de tarde! Está nevando! Vamos fazer uma guerra!

-Tarefas primeiro. Podemos fazer a guerra amanhã. Alguém vem comigo?

Holly suspirou, deu um beijo rápido em Paul e se levantou. Foi para o Dormitório e desceu com o material dela e de mais alguém.

-Eu e Lily vamos.

Lils fez cara de ultrajada.

-Desculpe, mas você decide o que eu faço agora? — Holly sorriu.

-Às vezes, sim. Como agora. Quero sua ajuda em Feitiços...

Suspirando, Lil se levantou e veio para nosso lado. Sorri e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Peguei os materiais na mão de Holly e juntei aos meus. Ela sorriu para mim.

-Obrigada, cavalheiro!

Fomos para a biblioteca conversando sobre os N.I.E.M.s, que seriam nesse semestre. Holly estava reclamando do aumento da carga de deveres, enquanto eu e Lily ríamos dela.

Enquanto fazíamos a pesquisa, tivemos de falar baixo. Eu expliquei detalhes para elas duas, e percebi a satisfação nos olhos de Holly quando viu que Lils não estava com ganas de me matar.

Longe disso. Depois do jantar, Thomas, do time, me parou para perguntar algo da nova formação. Lily suspirou e disse que eu poderia encontrar-me com ela nas masmorras.

Expliquei sua dúvida pacientemente e fui correndo por todas as passagens secretas que eu conhecia. Como ontem, ela estava de costas para mim. Engolindo uma risada, me aproximei dela e pus minhas mãos sobre seus olhos. Primeiramente, ela parou e tentou adivinhar quem era. Depois, pegou sua varinha e encostou-a em minha mão.

-Quem é? Diga ou te azararei — Tirei minha mão rapidamente, rindo.

-Deus, Lils, para que tudo isso? — Ela parecia tão aliviada por ser eu que não ouviu a minha pergunta.

-Ah, ainda bem que é você... Não faça isso, James, estamos no meio... Você, hum, está bem? — Ela perguntou, porque eu estava olhando para ela com boca aberta e cara de idiota.

-Você... você me chamou de James — Balbuciei, um sorriso retardado tomando meu rosto — É a primeira vez... em... em... cinco anos e meio... — Continuei, gaguejando. Lily corou.

-Você prefere Potter? — Ela perguntou, confusa. Sorri.

-Pode me chamar do que quiser, Lily. Já disse isso.

Me inclinei para frente e a beijei. Ela retribuiu e ficamos ali por um tempo.

-Me diz uma coisa? — Pedi quando estávamos andando. Ela deu de ombros.

-Claro.

-Por que ontem você me reconheceu e hoje não? — Perguntei, erguendo a sobrancelha. Seu rosto corou de novo.

-Ah, hum, er... Você quer mesmo saber?

-Sim, ou não teria perguntado.

-É que... hum... hoje você... er... está sem perfume...

Soltei um gargalhada.

-Desculpe, querida, está acabando...

-Sem problema... — Ela disse, ainda corada. Sorri.

-Quer que eu volte lá e coloque?

-Não, James, não precisa — Ela respondeu. Sorri mais ao ouvir meu nome saindo de sua boca.

-Pode dizer meu nome? — Lily revirou os olhos.

-James...

Sorrindo, beijei-a de novo.

-Obrigado.

Ela sorriu de volta para mim. Continuamos a andar num silêncio agradável. No quarto andar, comecei a cantar Yellow e uma sorridente Lily me acompanhou.

Acordamos cedo no dia seguinte para fazer a guerra de bolas de neve. Os Marotos, Holly, Lily e Paul iriam participar, portanto nós sete tomamos café mais cedo.

Quando saímos do castelo, eram oito e meia da manhã. Sirius estava bocejando diversas vezes. A primeira bola foi atirada (por mim, é claro) nele num desses momentos. Revoltado, ele cuspiu a neve e atirou uma bola em mim de volta.

Então não vi mais quem atirou em quem, mas eu estava sempre ligado em Lily. Qualquer pessoa que a acertasse, levava um revanche minha.

Quando já estávamos no final da guerra, dei um jeito de puxar Lily na neve. Caímos em cima de uma montanha de neve (eu por cima de Lily) que afundou com nosso peso.

-James Potter! — Ela rosnou — Saia daí já! — Eu ri.

-Por quê? Estou tão confortável... — Respondi, tocando nossos narizes congelados.

-Se os outros virem, eu te mato — Revirei os olhos, dei-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz e me levantei, estendendo minha mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Ela aceitou e se postou do meu lado com cara zangada, limpando a neve de suas roupas.

Os outros nos alcançaram rindo. Pelo que Sirius falou, parecia que eu tinha puxado Lily de propósito (o que era verdade). Eles só me ouviram falar "estou tão confortável" e não entenderam o que Lils dissera. Espumando de raiva, minha Ruivinha puxou Holly e as duas saíram para o castelo.

Usei o banheiro dos Monitores para adiantar meu lado. Quando cheguei na mesa, Holly e Paul estavam sentados lá. Cinco minutos depois, Sirius, Remus e Peter apareceram e tomaram lugares próximos aos nossos.

Não sei bem como, mas Six liderou uma conversa para saber qual, hum, "varinha" era maior: a minha ou a dele. Apesar de ser um papo bem constrangedor, eu tinha de defender a minha honra! Os outros faziam caras de "por que diabos eu ando com essas duas antas mesmo? Alguém me diz?".

-Ah, sai para lá, James, sua varinha é pequena!

Nesse exato momento, Lily chegou na mesa. Sorri para ela.

-Nada disso, Sirius! – Exclamei.

-Sua varinha é pequena e acabou! – Ele disse, cruzando os braços. Lils se sentou, pegou um prato e, com uma expressão confusa no rosto, começou a se servir.

-Desculpe, Sirius – Ela disse. Abri a boca e Sirius sorriu maliciosamente – Mas eu discordo.

-E por quê?

-Acho que a varinha de Potter não é pequena – Ela disse, com a mesma expressão confusa no rosto. Sirius sorriu mais ainda e senti meu rosto corar. Ouvi risos sendo contidos pelos outros ouvintes.

-Oh, mesmo?

-Sim...

-E você acha o que da varinha dele? – Preferi encarar o meu garfo ao invés de olhar para Sirius. Eu podia sentir seu olhar em mim e, pela minha excelente visão periférica, vi Lily dando de ombros.

-É do tamanho normal, não? – Merlin, se tem piedade de Lil, faça ela parar de falar agora.

-Você que me diz... como sabe que é do tamanho normal?

-Porque, hum, eu a vejo todos os dias... – Ela respondeu, fazendo seu tom transformar a frase em uma pergunta. Nessa hora, os outros não conseguiram aguentar; todos gargalharam. Lily olhou para os nossos amigos confusa. Enfim, seu olhar caiu sobre mim – O que houve? O que eu disse?

-Lils... – Suspirei – Nós, hum, estávamos falando de _outras_ varinhas... – Expliquei. Ela franziu o cenho.

-Outras? Mas que ou...? – Então seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca formou um "o" perfeito – Vocês estão falando de...? – Acenei pesarosamente e ela corou. Os outros ainda gargalhavam – Seus... seus tarados! – Ela guinchou, o rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho – Pervertidos!

-Nada disso! – Holly exclamou, ainda rindo muito.

-São o que, então? Falando sobre... isso, na mesa do almoço?

-Meninos idiotas.

-_Muito_ idiotas – Lils concordou fervorosamente.

-Desculpe... – Murmurei. Ela me olhou incrédula, ainda corada – Mas Sirius começou! Eu tinha de me defender!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e voltou a encarar meu prato. Que mancada. Ela iria me odiar para o resto da eternidade, porque eu comparei o tamanho da minha varinha com Sirius!

-Lily... – Chamei-a baixinho. Os outros já estavam falando sobre outro assunto. ela se virou para mim, meio raivosa.

-Quê?

-Você vai me odiar pelo resto da eternidade pela minha infantilidade e falta de maturidade? – Perguntei, a testa com vincos de preocupação.

-Mais do que eu odeio? – Acenei. Percebi que ela lutou contra um sorriso – Não. Vou te odiar do mesmo jeito... – Sorri.

OBRIGADO, MERLIN!

Quando me levantei, Holly e Paul vieram juntos. Lily também, mas ficou colada em Holly. Poucos segundos depois, Sirius ficou ao meu lado, conversando sobre Quadribol.

A ronda noturna era minha e de Lily de novo, com a diferença que teríamos reunião dos monitores antes. Então, às sete horas, Lils, Remus e eu fomos para a sala dos monitores. Aluado contou umas duas piadas, para animar o caminho.

A reunião foi longuíssima. De novo, os outros monitores só ficaram expondo as detenções que haviam dado aos alunos.

-Mas as grandes detenções mesmo foram dos Marotos, não é? – Lily concluiu. Levantei minha cabeça imediatamente.

-Que detenção? – Perguntei, consertando os óculos. Lils revirou os olhos.

-A da música, Potter.

-Oh, sim... Quando vai ser mesmo?

Ela me encarou incrédula.

-Amanhã.

-Ah, sim. Obrigado...

Revirando os olhos, ela pediu os relatórios que eu tinha feito. Entreguei as folhas de pergaminho com muito cuidado. Ela, então, distribuiu uma cópia para cada monitor.

-Esse é o modelo de relatório de semestre – Todos ergueram as sobrancelhas.

-Er... Lily, achou que você pegou o errado... Esse é o meu...

-Por que estaria errado?

-Porque... bem, é o _meu_. – Comentei.

-E está bem feito. Portanto, vou usar como modelo. Posso?

-Cl-claro que sim. O que quiser... – Respondi, ainda surpreso.

-Enfim, esse é o modelo na próxima reunião, quero todos com um relatório como esse, assim eu terei um controle maior das suas atividades. Bem, é só isso. Ah, a ronda hoje é minha e de Potter, podem ir!

Os outros levantaram felizes que a reunião tivesse acabado. Eu me estirei na cadeira e bocejei. Acenei tchau para todos eles, escondendo o Mapa no meu bolso até de Remus. Quando só estávamos só eu e Lily na sala, ela parou de arrumar a mesa e se virou para mim.

-Vamos? — Sorri e fui para perto dela

-Sabe... eu tive uma ideia... — Falei, pegando suas mãos.

-Ideia?

-Sim... — Tirei o Mapa do bolso — Juro Solenemente Que Não Vou Fazer Nada De Bom... — As linhas começaram a se formar e eu coloquei o Mapa aberto em cima da mesa. Com a varinha, tranquei a porta e lance um "Abaffiato" na porta. Lil me olhava questionadoramente, uma sobrancelha erguida — Podemos fazer a ronda com o Mapa... — Sugeri — Poupa tempo e cansa menos...

-E por que você trancou a porta?

-Ah... você quer que as pessoas saibam, então? — Perguntei, puxando-a para o sofá.

Lily caiu no meu colo e começou a corar profundamente. Sorri maliciosamente. Inesperadamente, ela revirou os olhos e me beijou.

Soltei suas mãos e passei as minhas para suas costas. Depois de alguns minutos, suas mãos, que até pouco tempo estavam em meu pescoço, foram descendo para meu peito e depois para meu abdômen... Vaza frio na barriga...!

Quando tremi, senti que Lils tentou segurar uma risada... Ahh! Mas James Potter nunca, NUNCA deixa as coisas baratas... Passei minha boca para sua orelha e senti ela estremecer e dessa vez EU segurei o sorriso.

Ela me puxou para cima e voltou a me beijar, mas não como antes... Ela não estava mais me beijando docemente, o beijo tinha mudado... Estava mais... Sei lá, selvagem, ou coisa do tipo. Se ela pode eu também posso...! Desci minha mão para sua bunda e a pressionei junto a mim. Ela arfou, surpresa, mas não me repreendeu. E, OH MEU MERLIN! Ela continuava com as mãos em meu abdômen e nesse momento a competição chegou a um ponto que eu nunca, nem milhões de anos, teria imaginado...

Lily desceu sua boca para meu pescoço e, de início, deu-me uma mordida marcando o lugar e me arrepiando da nuca até o final da minha espinha, em seguida começou a sugar fortemente. Cara, isso vai deixar uma senhora marca...

-Certo, certo — Sussurrei, inspirando fortemente — Você ganhou... — Cedi, enquanto ela saía do meu colo e sorria.

-Eu sabia que ganharia... — Ergui uma sobrancelha. Aí já é demais...!

-Cuidado ou vou querer revanche... — Ameacei. Seu sorriso aumentou.

-Aí eu ganharia _de__novo_... Sabe por que, James? — Ela perguntou, falando na minha orelha. Outro arrepio percorreu meu corpo e eu fechei os olhos e sacudi a cabeça negando — Porque _você_ é o menino movido a hormônios apaixonado por mim... — O pior é que ela estava certa. Virei meu rosto para beijá-la de novo, mas ela já saíra de onde estava, rindo, e fora pegar o Mapa — Ainda temos quarenta minutos de ronda... vamos? — Ela perguntou, me devolvendo o pedaço de pergaminho. Suspirando, me levantei e a segui. Ela destrancou a porta e retirou o "Abaffiato".

-Como você sabia?

-O contra-feitiço? — Quando confirmei, ela revirou os olhos — Você acha que Snape não me mostrou o livro?

-Ah, bem... verdade...

-Como vocês descobriram?

-Hum... nosso poder de argumentação é forte? — Tentei.

-Não...

-Foi simples... Na primeira vez que ele usou "Sectumsempra", os Marotos ficaram intrigados e nós fizemos uma brincadeira. Aí conseguimos pegar o livro dele... Copiamos todos os feitiços e passamos a usar contra ele os leves...

-Leves?

-_Levicorpus_... — Expliquei — Uma coisa que nos orgulhamos é de nunca termos usado _Sectumsempra_...

-Nunca? — Ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não. Eu odeio Artes das Trevas, você sabe disso. E esse feitiço... É terrível. Artes das Trevas pura e simples.

Ela ficou calada, acho que pensando no que eu acabara de dizer. Quando chegamos no Salão, ninguém estava lá. Dei um rápido beijo de boa noite em Lily e fui dormir.

No dia seguinte, uma segunda-feira, acordei atrasado. Não tinha mais ninguém no Dormitório. Suspirando, fui tomar um banho correndo e assoviando. Me lembrava da noite anterior, mas não das consequências. Ou melhor, consequência, no singular.

-Merda!

Xinguei a me ver no espelho. Eu tinha esquecido de quão forte Lily tinha sugado. Não precisei aproximar o pescoço para ver a marca roxa. Gemi baixinho ao perceber que eu não sabia qual feitiço me livraria de perguntas.

Me vesti e coloquei um cachecol. Suspeitei que a desculpa não fosse dar certa; esse era o dia mais quente dos últimos dois meses. Mesmo assim, desci correndo, peguei uma torrada e fui para a aula.

Sentei no fundo pela primeira vez no ano letivo. Meus amigos e Lily se viraram para ver se eu estava aparentemente bem. Sorri para eles, confirmando.

Quando a aula acabou, saí rapidamente para a outra. Guardei um lugar para Peter. Ele não me faria perguntas. Não muitas. E seria mais fácil de enganar.

-James, você está bem? – Ele questionou assim que sinalizei para ele sentar-se comigo.

-Sim, estou, Pete. E você?

-Também... Eu queria te chamar, mas disseram que você podia estar muito cansado... – Sorri para ele.

-Obrigado...

-Você está bem mesmo?

-Por quê?

-Está de cachecol...

-Só estou com frio... – Respondi.

-Ah, okay... – Ele respondeu. Sorri. Exatamente o que eu imaginara. Agora era só falar com Lily antes de falar com os outros.

Pensei que teria essa chance no almoço. E estava certo.

-Lily, posso falar com você? – Pedi quando descíamos. Ela ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida.

-James Potter, onde você esteve? – Holly perguntou indignada.

-Na aula... Lily, sério, preciso _muito_ falar com você – Torci para ela sentir o desespero na minha voz. Todos pareciam ter sentido e me olharam intrigados.

-James, você está bem, cara? – Sirius perguntou.

-Estou sim, só preciso falar com Lily... – Respondi.

-Claro que ele não está bem – Holly interveio – Ainda não sorriu, não deu boa tarde, não deu uma cantada em Lily e está de cachecol. Fala, James, o que foi.

-Nada, eu só preciso falar com Lily...

-Fale, Potter... – Minha Ruivinha respondeu. Me dei uma vontade de falar "ah, é que sabe aquela nossa competição ontem? Então, deixou marcas e preciso de você para tirar o hematoma do meu pescoço!", mas não queria perder a confiança dela, portanto respirei fundo.

-Preciso falar com você... _em__particular_...

-Ah, mas espera aí...! – Holly disse – Você nunca precisou falar nada com ela em particular...!

-Bem, agora eu preciso! – Retruquei – Por favor, Lily...?

Mas não pude terminar a frase. Sirius revirou os olhos e tirou meu cachecol.

No momento do choque, não pude fazer nada, só fiquei olhando para Lily com uma expressão de "eu avisei...". Se a situação não fosse trágica, seria cômica. A expressão de todos eles era de surpresa extrema, menos a de Lily, que estava meio culpada.

-James. Potter. O. Que. Significa. Isso? – Holly disse. Fiz uma careta e lutei para pegar meu cachecol de volta. Sirius, agora com um sorriso malicioso, segurava o objeto firmemente.

-Nada, eu... eu... o pomo bateu em meu pescoço... — Menti. Holly me encarou ceticamente.

-Você não estava com essa marca ontem à tarde e não teve treino.

-Nem na reunião... — Remus sinalizou.

-Caí... e... bati na maçaneta. — Muxoxos de impaciência foram soltos por todos. James Potter, cadê suas desculpas perfeitas? Holly se aproximou de mim e examinou meu pescoço atentamente.

-Jay, meu querido, você _acha_ que _eu_ não sei reconhecer um chupão?

-Mas isso não é um chupão!

-Claro que não... — Ela respondeu sarcasticamente e rolou os olhos — Quando foi? — Continuei calado e Holly suspirou — Lily...? — Peter arfou.

-Você acha que foi _Lily_? — Ele perguntou em tom de acusação. Lils começou a corar e Holly soltou um muxoxo.

-Nah, Lily é muito santinha para dar um chupão desses...

Tive que me segurar para não gargalhar, mas não consegui conter o sorriso.

-Por que você está sorrindo? — Sirius perguntou.

-Holly está fazendo cosquinhas...! — Respondi, me aproveitando que ela ainda estava com a mão no meu pescoço. Consegui desviar-me dela, mas não fui capaz de pegar o cachecol.

-Lily, você sabe alguma coisa sobre a marca no pescoço do seu futuro namorado?

-Não é meu futuro namorado!

-Sabe ou não?

-Bem... — Ela disse hesitantemente — teve uma hora... Uma hora toda não, um momento bem grande que... que ele desapareceu — Deu de ombros — Pode ter sido aí...

Eles me olharam questionadoramente.

-É, foi assim... – Resmunguei baixinho.

-E quem foi? – Sirius perguntou animadamente, me devolvendo o cachecol. Enrolei no pescoço de novo.

-Isso importa?

-Sim! – Holly guinchou – Foi... como é o nome dela...? Ah! Foi Laurie? Acho que ela estaria animada e disposta o suficiente para fazer isso...

Sirius sorriu, assim como os outros. A única reação diferente foi a de Lily, que fechou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina que nem Minerva faria melhor.

-Não, não foi – Exclamei rapidamente. Eles olharam desconfiadamente para mim – Não vou dizer.

-Por quê? – Eles choramingaram.

-A pessoa não gostaria... – Respondi simplesmente. Eles soltaram muxoxos de novo – Não vou contar. Lily, você me ajudar agora? – Pedi.

-Ajudar com o quê? – Ela perguntou. Revirei os olhos.

-Você pode tirar essa marca do meu pescoço? O cachecol está fazendo um calar danado... – Lils suspirou. Não sei bem como, mas todos nós acabamos entrando numa sala de aula vazia. Acho que fui empurrado para lá enquanto lutava para conseguir meu cachecol de volta.

-Sente ali – Ela pediu, apontando para uma cadeira. Todos foram ver o que ela ia fazer – Se eu não tiver luz, não consigo enxergar – Os outros se afastaram – Obrigada...

Ela levantou minha cabeça, para que pudesse ver o hematoma melhor.

-Por que você não me procurou antes para eu fazer isso sem ninguém ver? – Lily sibilou num sussurro.

-Mas eu procurei! – Respondi no mesmo tom baixo – Pedi para falar com você em particular!

-Deveria ter me chamado antes!

-Fiz assim que pude!

-Por que você acordou tarde?

-Porque eu estou morto! Tem noção de quantas coisas tenho feito atualmente? Treino quase todas as noites, rondas quase todas as noites, dever quase toda madrugada... – Expliquei.

-Tem razão... a culpa foi minha... não sei aonde estava com a cabeça noite passada... – Ela murmurou, enquanto tocava a varinha no meu pescoço. Sorri.

-Não importa aonde estava, mas eu quero levá-la para lá de novo...

Lily corou e me bateu no ombro. Não aguentei e soltei um riso um pouco alto. Ela bufou e ajeitou minha cabeça. Então pude ver o que ela estava usando.

-Pronto. – Ela disse, se virando de costas e saindo pela porta – Se não se importam, vou almoçar. Não vou ficar com fome por causa de um menino que fica se agarrando por aí durante a ronda...

Eu ia reclamar, mas percebi que era verdade e gargalhei quando percebi que ela estava, provavelmente, rindo agora também.

Quando nos sentamos na mesa, abri um sorriso para Lily.

-Bonito colar – Era o colar que eu tinha dado de Natal para ela. Lils sorriu de volta, um pouco corada.

-Obrigada, Potter... – Os outros pareciam concordar comigo.

-Quem te deu? – Perguntei, colocando uma garfada na boca.

-Não sei... – Ela respondeu, brincando com o colar – Ganhei de Natal, sem identificação... – No bilhete que acompanhava o presente, eu pedira para ela não contar para ninguém., e fiquei surpreso ao ver que ela assim fez – Mas sei que quem foi deve ter um excelente gosto... – Ela acabara de me elogiar?

Eu, James Potter? Elogiado por Lily Evans?

Sente Sirius batendo nas minhas costas quando engasguei com um pedaço de carne que tentei engolir enquanto falava e respirava. Quando desobstruí a garganta, dei um jeito de sorrir, mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos por causa do incidente.

-Se a pessoa soubesse que você está usando, aposto que estaria muito feliz... – Comentei. Ela riu e passou uma mão pelo colar.

Se os outros acharam estranha a nossa conversa, nada comentaram. No final do almoço, esperamos Peter acabar de comer. Então Lily se virou para mim, aparentemente distraída.

-Ja... – Ela começou, e ia claramente me chamar. Por um décimo de segundo todas as cabeças de nossos amigos se viraram para ela, e todos nós estávamos de olhos arregalados. Peter até parou de comer! - ...mais faça o que você fez ontem de novo, Potter! – Ela se consertou em tempo. Somente Aluado pareceu desconfiar de mais alguma coisa, pois a expressão dos outros voltou ao normal. Remus, no entanto, continuava intrigado, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-O que eu fiz? – Perguntei assustado.

-Largou a ronda para se agarrar com alguém! Eu... eu encontrei com Sonserinos, sabia? – Arregalei os olhos.

-Se eu soubesse, eu juro que não teria ido... – Falei..

-Parece que você quebrou sua promessa de não beijar mais ninguém antes de beijar Lily... – Sirius comentou sorrindo. O meu sorriso foi maior.

-Ah, eu não acho. A promessa foi beijar ninguém antes de beijar Lily... – Eu ia continuar, mas fui interrompido.

Tá virando graça me interromper agora, né?

-Você beijou Lily? – Peter arfou. Maldito rato, para de falar as coisas certas assim! Revirei os olhos.

-Você acha, Pete? – Perguntei.

-Ah, hum, não, foi mal...

-Tudo bem... O que eu estava dizendo, é que a promessa foi eu não beijar ninguém. Não tinha nada relacionado em alguém me beijar no pescoço... – Falei, sorrindo e jogando o cachecol na cara de idiota dele. Os outros riram, menos Lily. Peguei minha mochila e me levantei, saindo com moral.

James Potter, meu amigo, você continua excelente.

Na manhã do jogo, no sábado, acordei sorrindo. Eu estava feliz com a perspectiva do jogo (que estava quase ganho) e com o desejo de "boa sorte" de Lily ontem à noite. Ela inventou (isso mesmo, _ela_) alguma coisa da monitoria na sala de reunião. Fui, achando que era algo sério. Quando chegamos lá, ela disse que queria me desejar boa sorte, e que me chamara ali porque era a única desculpa que conseguira arranjar. Dessa vez, não sentamos no sofá. Inventei que a sala estava muito bagunçada para que eu pudesse achar o relatório antes de uma hora.

Todos caíram na desculpa, até Remus, que estava ficando meio desconfiado. Eu sabia que seria mais difícil esconder dele, mas estava ficando complicado. Ele era muito observador.

Afastei aquele pensamento da cabeça e levantei-me. Coloquei as vestes de Quadribol, peguei minha vassoura e desci para tomar café. Pensei que a mesa fosse estar vazia, mas Lil estava lá.

-Bom dia, Lírio... – Cumprimentei-a sorrindo. Minha vontade era sentar-me ao seu lado e dar-lhe um beijo de bom dia, mas –suspiro dramático- nem tudo é o queremos.

-Bom dia, Potter. Deu formiga na cama?

-Anh?

-É um ditado trouxa para quando a pessoa acorda cedo...

-Ah... – Sorri para ela e toquei meu pé no seu. Ela arregalou os olhos, mas depois relaxou – Bem, na verdade, eu sempre acordo mais cedo quando tem jogo e fico na cama, pensando nas estratégias e tudo, mas isso está tudo bem treinado.

-Ah, agora entendi... – Ela replicou – E é melhor que esteja bem treinado mesmo, certo, quero ganhar hoje... – Ergui uma sobrancelha e sorri.

-De mim, você pode ganhar o que você quiser, qualquer dia... – Respondi piscando. Ela revirou os olhos, corada, e riu.

Ficamos sentados ali por mais vinte minutos, esperando os outros. Quando o Salão começou a encher, vi meus amigos chegando e recolhi meu pé. Lily pareceu entender e não reclamou.

Quando eu estava descendo para o campo, Laurie me parou.

-Oi, James! – Ela disse sorridentemente.

-Hey, Laurie! Como vai?

-Estou bem... espero que você também, para ganhar hoje! – Ela respondeu piscando e rindo.

-Ah, pode deixar comigo... – Garanti. Ela riu de novo e me deu um abraço. Pude sentir a fúria de Lily crescer mais um pouco.

-Boa sorte! – Ela disse quando se afastou.

-Então... Holly? – Chamei – Sabe aquela sua teoria?

-Qual, a que ela te deu o chupão?

-Não, a que ela estaria disposta a isso...

-Ah, sim, o que tem?

-Estou começando a concordar com você... – Comentei passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ouvi um muxoxo do outro lado de Holly. Lily.

O meu discurso de antes do jogo foi rápido e simples: parte cinco, fazer. Eles entenderam o que eu disse e começamos a gritar coisas sem sentido para parecer que estávamos falando alguma coisa de incentivo.

Assim que o jogo começou, percebi que eu fizera a leitura perfeita de Corvinal. No primeiro ataque deles, tomamos rapidamente a goles e marcamos. Sorri, pensando que essa era nossa.

Depois de trinta minutos, nossa vantagem estava de cem a vinte. Placar tranquilo, mas se eles pegassem o pomo, estaríamos ferrados.

Para não falar que seria a primeira vez que eu não pego um pomo numa partida que jogo.

Portanto, continuei procurando avidamente pela bolinha, que hoje estava de mau-humor e se escondera dos olhos bem treinados de Jay Jay. Marcamos mais trinta pontos e eles, um. O jogo estava bom demais para nós.

Então percebi o apanhador do outro time voando rapidamente para cima. Só podia ser uma coisa: o pomo. Xingando, fui atrás dele, para tentar fazer o que parecia uma captura impossível, já que ele estava cem metros na minha frente.

Consegui, por fim, me emparelhar com ele. Quando o idiota estava quase pegando o pomo, a bolinha mergulhou de vez. Sorri. Essa era a _minha_ especialidade.

O mergulho de duzentos metros de altura não foi nenhum problema para mim. Peguei o pomo, ainda sorrindo e apontei para Lily na plateia.

Para ela, tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, gostaram? Espero que siiim!<strong>

**Certo alguns avisos: tive de parar de postar todo domingo, mas continuarei a escrever. Um pouco mais devagar, já que é o mês final de aulas. Mas eu sairei de férias no dia 19/11 (já passei diretoooo), então em dezembro escreverei bastante.**

**Vocês preferem que eu poste o capítulo assim que acabar, independente do dia, ou espere pelo próximo domingo?**

**Sério, respondam à minha pergunta, para saber o que eu faço da vida!**

**Reviews e obrigada por lerem!**

**P.S.- VOCÊS SÃO OS MELHORES! TIVE 14 REVIEWS NO CAPÍTULO 16! ISSO É FANTÁSTICO! OBRIGADA MESMO, QUERO VER SE CHEGO A 150 REVIEWS ATÉ O FINAL DA FIC...**

**Beijoooooos!**


	18. O aniversário de Lily

**Oi, oi, oi! Como vão vocês? Vão me desculpando aí pela demora, mas já descobri que meu tempo médio de escrita de um bom e longo capítulo é de duas semanas... Quer dizer, o que EU considero bom...**

**A maioria das pessoas pediu para que eu postasse assim que acabar, por isso está saindo um capítulo hoje. Como não tem dia certo, verifiquem se saiu o capítulo ainda pela manhã, que é quando eu posto.**

**Esse capítulo vai ser ótimo para quem leu a fic do primeiro ano... Para quem não leu, flashback incluso!**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews que vocês me mandaram! Sério, continuem assim!**

Jussara: Obrigadaaa! Aqui está! Beijos!

Leather00Jacket: Ah, só um pouquinho! Mas acho que tem gente que vai gostar... Bem, eu gostei do... hum... final dele. Hehe. Néééé? Holly e Paul de namoro... UAHSUASH Não sei mesmo, não levei o caderno para casa, só sei que não zerei LOL. Linda, não é? Minhas amigas são fofas e meigas e criativas e tudo. Ah, mas eles são tão fofinhos juntos...! Obrigada e sim, costume clássico! Beijos

AnneBlackPotter: Obrigaaaada!

McKinnon love dogs: Lá vem. Gostei do nome (LOL), mas já disse que é Aliá. Depois eu te conto. Ou não. Sim, sim, sim, cantora, todos amaram a música! Sabe meu endereço nada. Eu moro no fim do mundo, lembra? A parte tensa não fui eu... culpa de Dora e Julia... Beeeeijos!

MaNgA aLbInA: Holly vs Six é legaaaal! Mas ele estava sendo pressionado! Qual desculpa poderia ser? Lily é muito inocente... era... ah, enfim! Beijos

MasterIlusions: Bem vindo! Obrigadaaa!

Pamela Evans: Mas eram malditas imagens! As varinhas... Essa conversa estava na minha cabeça desde a fic do primeiro ano... Six é fofo! *-* Eu gosto de Laurie, tadinha! Vocês verão o que eu farei com ela... Beijos

Lady Miss Nothing: Postarei sim! Beijos e obrigada!

karine: Obrigada! Me senti MEGA importante agora *-* Muito obrigada mesmo!

DanyC: Lily tarada LOL Obrigada! Mas tô sem vestibular, primeiro ano ainda UHASUHA Boa sorte! Vai tentar para quê?

PH Moraes: Meio má? Totalmente má! Não sou cruel... uhsasauhusa Abraços!

Carol Evans Cullen: Obrigadaaaaa! Postarei sim! beijos

Fla Black: Obrigadaa! Postarei sim! Mas sem ninguém descobrir é mais legal...! Toda a preocupação de esconder as coisas...! UHASUHAS

Iza Vellozo: Que pena! Tenta de novo, vê se vai agora! Obrigadinhaaa! Pois éééé! As santinahs são as piores... hehehe. beijos

Raquel G. Potter: Obrigadaaaa! Foi engraçado mesmo. Eu rio enquanto escrevo, é cômico. Tive de parar de escrever essa parte no iPod na aula. Meu professor de matemática desconfiou. Ah, quanto mais reviews, melhor para mim! Sobre os capítulos... eu não sei mesmo. Porque depois de Hogwarts, a vida deles fica meio monótona, então seriam meses em um só capítulo... Aí eu não sei precisar...

Camila S. Granger: Obrigadaaa! Tadinha, eu sei como é isso. Mas fui para o interior em que a cidade mais próxima se chamava Gongogi, era menor que meu bairro e tem o maior km²/pessoas feias do mundo u.u Sem celular. LOL Usufruir da riqueza das amigas: não tem preço! Beijos

Mariana Dumbledore: Bem vindaaaa! AUHSAUSHAUSHAAUHSAUHS Tadinha da irmã delaaaa! UHUHAS Tá ficando mesmo... hehehe.

Bia: Bem vinda! ^^ Continuarei sim! aqui estááá! beijos

Raquel G. Potter: 1º: Obrigaaaada! 2º NÃO ME METO NESSAS COISAS! LOL. Postei, postei!

Juliana Weasley: Rapaz, que casa grande essa menina tem viu? Vô te contar... Ah, que pena que vão sair...! Beijos

Ana Beatriz: Obrigada! P.S. demorei um século para entender o que você quis dizer... UASHAUH

Aluado28: AUSHAUSHAUHSAUSHAUSH #TWILIGHTFEELINGS ah, se eu pudesse postar tudo assim... Beijos

PH Moraes: Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

Mariana G. Potter: Já postei! Não faço a mínima ideia. Quando eu souber, eu conto! Beijos

Mariana E. Potter: Aqui estááá! Agradeça a minhas amigas meigas e fofas pela música!

Bruna: Obrigadaaa! Eu pensei em fazer isso, mas Snape ia espalhar para todo mundo. Eu acho.

Juliana Weasley: UASHAUSHAUSH PEÇA! Para cuidar do seu miocárdio, aqui está o capítulo. Nunca pensei que ser médica fosse tão fácil! Beijos

**BOM CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Dezoito-<p>

O aniversário de Lily

A festa de comemoração foi longa, para compensar o pouco tempo de jogo. Sirius conseguiu bebidas (alcoólicas e não-alcoólicas) para a festa durar até meia-noite. As pessoas comentaram comigo a minha captura fantástica. Parecia, de fato, impossível. Mas o pomo ajudou, a partir do momento em que ele mergulhara. Mergulho é comigo mesmo.

Quando pousei, o time estava em cima de mim. Ouvi o comentarista elogiando a postura do nosso time e minha atuação. O jogo terminou duzentos e oitenta a trinta para nós. Isso nos colocava na liderança do campeonato por muitos pontos, já que havíamos destruído Lufa-Lufa também.

O time logo atrás de nós era Sonserina, e eles precisavam ganhar de dez pontos de diferença de Corvinal para chegarem na final conosco, e todos acreditavam que era isso o que iria acontecer.

Assim que saí do vestiário, vi Holly, Paul, Sirius, Remus e Peter me esperando. Todos eles me parabenizaram e falaram que a tática do time estava perfeita. Six ainda me mostrou poucos erros da goleira. Voltamos para o Salão discutindo isso.

Como eu já estava trocado, só fui para o Dormitório deixar minha vassoura e voltei para a festa. Logo de cara, peguei um Firewhisky e fui procurar Lily. Ela estava em um canto, conversando com Mia. Sorrindo, me sentei ao lado delas e tirei o pomo do meu bolso.

-Não pude te entregar lá... – Expliquei.

-Potter, isso não é meu.

-Mas agora é... Estou te dando – Falei, ainda esticando o pomo para ela.

-Não é seu, também.

-Ah, mas eu o capturei!

-Mas é da escola...! Não vou aceitar. – Revirei os olhos.

-Se você não quer, eu quero – Retruquei, guardando de volta no bolso. Sorri e ofereci o copo – E isso, que tal?

-Eu não bebo – Arfei.

-Ainda?

-Não gosto de beber. Imagina se eu ficar bêbada?

-Ah, eu cuidaria de você... – Respondi. Percebi Mia saindo discretamente, um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Eu não quero depender de alguém... Só de lembrar o estado que você ficou na festa de Slughorn...

-Mas você cuidou de mim... – Ela sorriu de leve, corou e olhou para o outro lado. Encarei os olhos verdes dela – Obrigado de novo. E eu quero te recompensar.

-Como?

-Quando você ficar bêbada, eu cuidarei de você. Trato?

-Tudo bem. Nunca vou ingerir aquela quantidade de álcool mesmo...

-Se você ingerisse aquela quantidade de álcool, Lils, não ficaria bêbada, entraria em coma, confie em mim – Ela riu e pegou um copo de Cerveja Amanteigada. Nessa hora, Sirius chegou e se meteu entre nós dois.

-Lily, já deu parabéns para o capitão? – Ele perguntou.

-Já.

-Do jeito que ele quer? – Six perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. Sorri maliciosamente. Mais tarde, ela daria parabéns adequadamente...

Lily revirou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo de impaciência. Ela era boa atriz também...

Podíamos fazer um filme!

Esquece, James, esquece.

-Enfim... – Sirius disse – Veja se não vai ficar bêbado hoje, ein, James? Acho que Lily não te aguentaria outra noite...

Fechei a cara e ele saiu rindo. Depois, subiu em uma mesa.

-TODO MUNDO CALA A BOCA E OLHA PARA MIM! – Ele gritou. Me ajeitei, desconfortável, na cadeira.

-Se prepare, Lils, acho que ele está meio alto... – Sussurrei. Ela engoliu em seco.

-ESSA FESTA... É PARA COMEMORAR! COMEMORAR MAIS UMA CONQUISTA DA GRIFINÓRIA! – Todos na sala rugiram em aprovação – E DEVEMOS ESSA CONQUISTA AO TIME TODO, MAS, PRINCIPALMENTE, UMA SALVA DE PALMAS PARA NOSSO CAPITÃO, JAMES POTTER!

Todos começaram a me aplaudir, e eu tive de sorrir.

-SÓ FALTA UMA PESSOA DAR OS PARABÉNS DELE... E TODOS SABEM QUEM É! – Lily ficou vermelha rapidamente e senti minha face desmoronar. Ele não estava fazendo isso...! – VAMOS, LILS, UM ABRAÇO!

-Pode negar, Lily – Sussurrei, o maxilar travado. Que diabos aquele diabo estava fazendo? – Eu sei que você não quer, aja normalmente... – Ela acenou levemente.

-Pare com essa palhaçada, Sirius! – Ela sibilou.

-OK, ISSO É MUITO! UM APERTO DE MÃO?

-Almofadinhas... – Chamei – Que tal você descer daí e agir como uma pessoa normal? – Então encontrei o olhar de Remus. Dizia claramente: "está bêbado, tresloucado, fora de controle, precisando ir para o canil urgentemente". Suspirei – Já sei! Quando encontrarmos com Marlene, eu aperto a mão de Lily, que tal? – Ele pareceu considerar a proposta por um tempo.

-Você não quer apertar a mão dela?

-Quero, Six, mas ela não... então... você pode... convencê-la nesse tempo, certo?

-Tá, que seja... – Ele retrucou, pegando mais um copo de whisky. Suspirei novamente.

-Lils, desculpe, ele mal vai se lembrar... – Disse. Ela sorriu.

-Tudo bem, eu entendi o que você fez... Obrigada... Pode escondê-lo, eu sei que é isso o que você quer... – Sorri agradecendo.

-Já volto...

Com a ajuda de Remus, Peter, Holly e Paul, consegui levar Sirius para o Dormitório, onde ele não seria visto por Minerva, já alterado.

-Mas eu não quero ficar aqui! – Ele choramingou como se tivesse oito anos – Quero descer e beber!

-Já disse que não! – Respondi – Daqui a pouco Minerva vem ver se fomos dormir...

-Mas...

-Eu já vou... Vamos Paul? – Holly disse, pegando a mão do namorado. Quando eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato, Sirius bufou. Troquei um olhar com Remus, mas Pete ficou confuso.

-Almofadinhas?

-Quê? – Six grunhiu.

-Você está... com... ciúmes de Holly e Paul? – Que diabos está acontecendo com Rabicho esses dias? Está muito perceptivo!

-Claro que não! – Sirius gaguejou – Não tenho motivos... ela... ela não é nada minha... e... e eu estou com Lene! – Ele continuou a balbuciar coisas sem sentido e chamei Remus para voltarmos para a festa.

-Grande captura, James — Remus elogiou-me. Sorri para ele e peguei um copo de Cerveja Amanteigada.

-Obrigado, Aluado.

-Escute, posso falar com você um instante? — Engoli em seco e olhei imediatamente para Lils. Ele seguiu meu olhar — É, seria melhor se ela viesse também...

Fiquei ainda mais preocupado quando ele falou isso. Segui-o, do mesmo jeito, na direção de Lily, que estava lendo um livro e estava com um copo de Cerveja Amanteigada em sua frente. Um sorriso estampava seu rosto, e ela enrolava uma mexa do cabelo com os dedos. Meu rosto espelhou o dela ao vê-la.

-Lily, podemos sentar? — Remus perguntou. Minha Ruivinha olhou para Remus e depois para mim. Eu estava com cara de culpado, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Claro, Remy, sente-se... — Depois adicionou secamente: — Potter... — Segurei uma risada — O que foi? — Ela perguntou, fechando o livro. Ela me olhou com a dúvida nos olhos. Neguei também com um olhar. Remus revirou os olhos.

-_Isso_ é o que foi! — Ele exclamou exasperado.

-Isso o quê? — Perguntei assustado. Aluado nunca perdia o controle. Ele inspirou profundamente e se acalmou.

-O que aconteceu entre vocês dois? — Ele perguntou finalmente. Arregalei meus olhos.

-Entre... eu e Lily?

-Não, James, entre você e seu amigo imaginário — Ele retorquiu. Segurei uma risada. — Claro que entre vocês dois!

-Nada, não tem... nada... — Lily respondeu rapidamente demais. Fechei os olhos e ela percebeu que cometera um erro.

-Desculpe, Lils, mas eu percebo o comportamento das pessoas. E você não pode dizer que nada mudou desde o início do segundo semestre letivo, porque isso é mentira — Continuamos calados e Lily olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas. Lancei um olhar questionador a ela, que me devolveu dizendo "uma parte" — É isso que estou falando! Vocês estão se comunicando por olhares! Olhares! Lily, você nunca mentiu bem... E, James, você não é tão bom ator...

Então eu não vou ganhar um Oscar?

-Não quero que vocês me contem tudo... — Ele continuou — Mas me expliquem alguma coisa. — Suspirei.

-Eu... eu vou contar. — Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Potter!

-Ele já descobriu! Remus, por favor, mantenha segredo... — Aluado concordou, sorrindo — Lily não me odeia mais, ela só não gosta de mim... — Remus sorriu mais.

-Sabia que tinha alguma coisa! — Ele comentou. Então levantou-se — Bem... vou deixar vocês dois aí... vou ver se Sirius está bem...

Enquanto ele se afastava de costas, minha expressão séria se transformava em um sorriso.

-Potter? — Lily chamou.

-Hum? — Respondi, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Você... hun, eu te falei isso no Natal.

-Eu sei.

-Você não contou isso para Remus?

-Não, ele não estava lá...

-Mas os outros sim... Eles vão dizer a Remus que isso foi no Natal...

Olhei-a nos olhos e, sorrindo, dei um gole no meu copo.

-Por que você acha que eu pedi segredo?

Ela sorriu de volta.

-Esperto... — Lily elogiou. Passei a mão pelos cabelos e me estirei no sofá.

-Eu posso me acostumar com seus elogios... — Ela revirou os olhos e pegou o livro.

-Não se acostume... Vou dormir, boa noite... — Fiz biquinho e ela riu.

-Fique um pouco para a festa... — Pedi. Ela bocejou.

-Estou morrendo de sono, a ronda de ontem foi muito longa e acordei cedo por causa do jogo — Ela explicou. Sorri.

-Foi muito longa, foi? — Lily riu e corou — A culpa não foi minha...

-Foi sim, você perdeu os relatórios... — Ela disse, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ainda bem... — Repliquei. Ela revirou os olhos de novo e se virou — Lily? — Chamei-a. Pude ouvir seu suspiro.

-Diga, Potter.

-Boa noite — Desejei, soltando um beijinho no ar. Ela murmurou "pateta", revirou os olhos e continuou o caminho. Percebi, então, que algumas meninas estavam observando a cena e esperando Lil sair para se aproximarem.

Elas chegaram rindo.

-James, é verdade que você está se acertando com Lily? — Arregalei meus olhos.

-Quê? Não, não! Infelizmente, não.

-Então você está com Laurie?

-Anh? Também não!

Isso parecia ter feito a noite delas, pois saíram rindo exageradamente. O que acabou de acontecer aqui? Como eu não sou nada curioso (comentário sarcástico), fui logo descobrir do que se tratava aqueles... boatos. Olhei ao redor da sala à procura de Holly, minha informante de fofocas de Hogwarts. Quando vi onde ela estava, resolvi não interrompê-la. Ela podia até gostar de Sirius, mas deixar ela aproveitar Paul um pouquinho. Sorrindo, procurei por outras meninas para me ajudarem... e lá estavam elas!

-Sarah, Mia e Zoe! – Falei, sentando-me numa cadeira vazia perto delas. Elas estranharam um pouco, mas sorriram de volta – Eu, hum, preciso da ajuda de uma menina bem informada...

-Cadê Holly? – Mia replicou rindo.

-Ocupada demais. Paul me deve uma... – Comentei e elas riram.

-Como podemos te ajudar, James? – Zoe perguntou. Passei uma mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

-É que eu estava conversando com Lily e depois umas garotas do quinto ano chegaram e... – Elas riram de novo – Vocês sabem algo?

-Claro que sim – Sarah exclamou.

-Duas fofocas quentes – Mia completou.

-_Duas_? – Perguntei exasperado.

-Exato – Zoe disse, sua expressão mais séria agora – O colégio está dividido entre duas opiniões sobre sua vida amorosa.

-Por que sou sempre eu? – Reclamei em tom de choro. Elas riram mais ainda – Por que não pode ser Sirius?

-Porque todos sabem que ele está com Marlene. – Mia explicou dando de ombros – E o que esse povo gosta mesmo é de fofoca quente, que tenha bastante coisa para rolar. Como você.

-O que tem "eu", exatamente?

-Bem... alguém descobriu que você e Lily são vizinhos agora... Não sei como, sei que descobriram. E disseram que vocês se viram várias vezes no recesso, que lutaram juntos contra os Comensais... isso é verdade? – Sarah perguntou.

-Sim, mas não por vontade _dela_!

-Deixe-me continuar... Disseram que você falou coisas lindas para Lily, o que deve ser verdade, cantou uma música para ela, o que não duvido, e aí ela passou a gostar de você.

-Mas... o aniversário de Ranhoso! Todos viram a reação dela! – Exclamei exasperado. Percebi que tinha falado alto demais, pois algumas pessoas olharam em minha direção.

-Sim, mas falaram que... er... essa parte eu não sei se devo acreditar ou não, e nunca tive coragem de perguntar a Lily... Enfim, disseram que Lily foi confortar Snape e ele a beijou... Ela recusou e muitas histórias de como ela percebeu que realmente gostava de você e blá, blá, blá.

Encarei, impassível, as meninas. Esse povo não tem mais o que fazer não? Eles estão numa escola... deveriam... sei lá, cuidar da vida deles! Ou então... fazer... coisas... que... se fazem... na escola... Como estudar!

-E o outro?

-Bem... — Mia hesitou — Esse é tão... absurdo que não sei se deveria te contar...

-Só fala... estou preparado.

-Disseram... que você e Lily... se acertaram no Natal... mas... Ah, James, disseram que você deu um fora em Lils e está com Laurie.

-QUÊ? — Eu não consegui me controlar. Algumas pessoas olharam para mim, mas nem me importei — Por quê? Eu passo todos os meus dias desde o segundo ano tentando fazer com que Lily saia comigo...!

-Ah, bem... — Sarah começou, um pouco sem graça — Algumas pessoas... e antes que você reclame, não estamos incluídas... acham que você... que você não ama Lily... que só conquistá-la por ser a única que ainda não conseguiu.

Eu estava tão indignado, tão ultrajado, tão... tão _coisado_ que minha única reação foi trincar a mandíbula e apertar o sofá.

Sério. Sem brincadeira. Vou matar o imbecil que espalhou isso. Por. Que. Diabos. Alguém. Inventa. Essas. Coisas?

Que falta do que fazer!

-Eu sei, um absurdo... Respire fundo... — Elas me disseram — Descobrimos isso... quando, semana passada? É, por aí... Nem contamos para Lily, com medo da reação dela à primeira fofoca...

Meu medo era em relação à segunda mentira. Ela iria pensar que eu realmente estava com Laurie, ciumenta do jeito que ela é. Respirei fundo.

-Obrigado, meninas. E por favor, espalhem que eu continuo esperando Lily... — Mia sorriu.

-Já começamos a espalhar, mas agora faremos com força total... Relaxe, Jay, isso é coisa de segundo ano.

Sorri para elas, que se levantaram e me deixaram sozinho. Segurei meu cabelo com as duas mãos firmemente e fiquei pensando em como eu iria contar aquilo para Lily.

-Hey, Jay, se você quiser ficar careca, é só avisar... conheço um feitiço ótimo... — Olhei para cima e vi Holly sorrindo. Repeti o gesto.

-Desculpe, você estava muito ocupada... — Ela revirou os olhos.

-Mas qual foi o problema? — Ela perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado e me olhando atentamente.

-Essas pessoas dessa escola... elas não estudam! — Exclamei. Holly ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-E... como isso é um problema?

-Ficam sem nada para fazer... e... inventam coisas! — Ela sorriu.

-Ah, sim. Você ouviu, então?

-Ouvi! Por que você não me contou? — Ela mordeu o lábio.

-Eu também não falei para Lils.

-Eu sei disso! Mas por que não para mim?

-Eu estava decidindo se deveria falar ou não.

-Ah, claro. Bem, agora trate para não deixar Lily ouvir. Eu vou contar para ela. E vou descobrir quem espalhou isso.

-Provavelmente uma menininha qualquer do terceiro ano.

-E quero descobrir como souberam das lutas e da música...

-Entreouviram alguma conversa, talvez?

-É... deve ter sido... — Me espreguicei e bocejei, para depois me levantar — Vou dormir... Boa noite.

-Boa noite, Jay... Fale com Lils logo.

-Ah, sim. A ronda de amanhã à noite é nossa... – E eu iria usar isso para explicar a situação... das fofocas.

Quando cheguei no Dormitório, Sirius e Paul já estavam dormindo. Remus estava lendo e Peter comia algum doce.

-Vocês também sabiam? – Perguntei depois de sentar na cama. Remus desviou os olhos de livro e Pete limpou a boca.

-Sabíamos do quê? – Aluado perguntou cautelosamente. Revirei os olhos.

-Das fofocas sobre a minha maravilhosa pessoa!

-Ah, isso – Ele disse, com um sorriso amarelo.

-É!

-Ouvi hoje, depois de... conversar com vocês dois...

Me segurei para não rir.

-Quanto Sirius bebeu? – Perguntei de repente, olhando para meu melhor amigo. Ele estava largado na cama, com as mesmas roupas da festa. A diferença é que estavam meladas – Ele vomitou? – Perguntei suspirando.

-Sim – Remus respondeu no mesmo tom – Eu tranquei a porta, mas esqueci do estoque de Firewhisky daqui. Quando cheguei de novo, ele estava vomitando no chão. Havia sete garrafas vazias, fora as doses que ele já tomara lá embaixo.

-Ou seja: nenhuma memória? — Perguntei suspirando.

-Provavelmente nada.

-Droga. Não vou poder bater nele por causa da cena... — Remus riu quietamente.

-Ah, mas ela não te... — Fiz um "psiu!" e ele limpou a garganta — E como você fará para enganá-lo no dia do encontro com Lene? — A resposta que gostaria de dar era "não vou precisar enganá-lo", mas esse prazer não era permitido.

-Isso se ele lembrar... Boa noite, Aluado!

-Boa noite, Pontas... E parabéns pelo jogo...

Sorrindo, deitei a cabeça no travesseiro e dormi imediatamente.

No dia seguinte, acordei com um plano traçado. Eu sabia quem criara o segundo boato. Não entendi como não pensei naquilo antes... Olhando ao redor, percebi que acordara mais tarde; as camas estavam vazias. O relógio me disse que estava na hora do almoço, e foi o que eu fiz sorridentemente.

Meus amigos e Lily estavam conversando na mesa. Sirius parecia estar com uma baita dor de cabeça e estava segurando uma mão de Lils, que tentava conter uma gargalhada e falhava a cada vez que o cachorro abria a boca.

-Sério, Lil, eu não fiz por mal, eu estava bêbado! Você sabe como bêbados são, cuidou de Pontas... Ai, droga, não deveria ter mencionado ele... — Sorrindo, me aproximei por trás dele.

-E por que não, Almofadinhas? — Perguntei perto de seu ouvido, fazendo com que ele tomasse um susto. Sentei-me ao seu lado, mesmo com todos os xingamentos que ele me dizia, gargalhando. Lily já desistira de não rir há tempos.

-Seu veado de uma figa...!

-Cervo! E eu não gritei, fique feliz...

-Eu sei!

-Ainda... — Repliquei sorrindo maliciosamente. Os outros acompanharam o riso — Então, eu tive a impressão de que você estava pedindo Lily em casamento, o que estava acontecendo? — Questionei, apontado para suas mãos. Ele sorriu.

-Oh, Jay Jay está com ciúmes? Por que eu posso e você não? Jay Jay quer segurar a mão de Lilizita, quer? — Sirius disse, afinando a voz. Encarei-o mortalmente.

-Por falar em segurar mãos, do que você se lembra de ontem à noite? — Perguntei, pondo um pedaço de carne na boca. Ele fez uma careta.

-Eu já pedi desculpas para Lily, ok? – Ele disse na defensiva. Depois sorriu – E lembro que vocês me fizeram uma promessa no próximo passeio para Hogsmead... – Sirius "cantou" animadamente, olhando para o teto. Lils olhou para mim acusadoramente.

-Você disse que ele não ia lembrar! – Ela sibilou. Arregalei os olhos.

-Eu pensei que não fosse! – Expliquei, com a voz em tom de perdão. Ela estreitou os olhos em minha direção – Eu juro! Pensei que ele tivesse bebido o suficiente! Não foi minha intenção! Prometo! Eu... eu arranjo um jeito de enganá-lo...! Qualquer coisa! Só não olha assim para mim...! – Pedi desesperadamente. Percebi um toque de humor em seus olhos e sorri timidamente.

-Você sabe que não muito inteligente falar que vai enganar Sirius na frente dele, não sabe? – Ela retorquiu, sem me olhar.

Dei de ombros.

-Cachorro tem memória curta... – Justifiquei, já me encolhendo a espera da porrada, que veio sem demora.

-Mentira, seu veado de uma figa! – Ele exclamou. Revirei os olhos.

-Já disse que é _cervo_! – Retruquei – E eu consigo enganá-lo do jeito que eu quiser...

-Calúnias! — Ele exclamou. Revirei os olhos.

-Sirius, eu digo que gosto de você há sete anos e você ainda acredita... — Ele arfou e colocou uma mão no peito dramaticamente.

-Então nosso relacionamento é todo uma farsa? — Six continuou, arrancando risos de todos. Sorri, entrando na brincadeira.

-Desculpe, Almofadinhas... Eu queria ter te contado antes... — Pedi, fingindo enxugar uma lágrima. Remus riu discretamente. Terminamos de comer e pensei ter conseguido fazer o assunto mudar.

-Vocês dois ainda me devem um aperto de mão... — Sirius cantarolou para eu e Lily. Ela gemeu em derrota.

-Se você esquecer isso, eu te perdoo... — Ela sugeriu, a voz carregada de esperança.

-Você já me perdoou, Lils... — Ele disse — Agora só falta o abraço... — Sirius pediu, abrindo os braços. Rindo, Lily o abraçou.

Odeio que ela tenha um melhor amigo homem que não seja eu... Sirius sorria para mim; uma provocação clara.

-Eu ainda não quero apertar a mão _dele_... — Ela pediu, em tom choroso e fazendo biquinho. Sorri para a expressão dela.

-Sinto muito por você... — Sirius respondeu — Isso só não vai acontecer se Pontinhas não quiser... — Eles olharam para mim — E pela cara de idiota dele te olhando, você poderia pedir para ele não jogar contra Sonserina e que ele aceita...

Eu e Lily coramos e desviei o olhar, motivo de risos para Six. Cachorro.

Fomos todos para o Salão. Paul e Holly sentaram-se juntos, e ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Sirius ignorou isso e foi para o lado de Peter, onde ficou atazanando a vida do pobre ratinho. Lily e Remus pegaram os livros de poções para fazer a tarefa.

-Não vai fazer a sua? — Remus perguntou.

-Vou... daqui a pouco... Vou fazer uma coisa antes...

Entrei no Dormitório e peguei o Mapa. Abri-o, ativei-o e, depois de achar quem eu queria, guardei-o no bolso. Saí apressadamente do Salão Comunal, com um "volto logo".

Desci as escadas decididamente. Mais uma olhadela no Mapa... Sim, continuava lá... As masmorras estavam frias, mas eu nem estava ligando. Seria breve e direto. Quando me aproximei, ele se virou para ver quem era. Um sorriso de escárnio se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

-Ah, Potter... – Snape sibilou, crispando os lábios. Fechei a cara e me aproximei mais dele. Eu tinha de abaixar o rosto para encará-lo – Como vai... sua... hum... namorada? – Aquela foi a prova que precisei. Agarrei a gola de suas vestes e o levantei, apoiando-o contra a parede.

-Então é você que está espalhando esses boatos, Ranhoso? – Perguntei desdenhosamente.

-Você realmente é prepotente a ponto de achar que eu não tenho nada de melhor a fazer do que espalhar fofoca sobre você? – Sorri.

-Você não faria isso para mim, Ranhoso. É Lily quem você quer que escute os boatos... Não é isso? Você quer afastá-la de vez de mim? – Meu sorriso se alargou – Mesmo que ela nunca mais queira me ver, ela _nunca_ virá atrás de você... Sabe por quê? Porque você escolheu Voldemort a ela... E ela vai te odiar por causa disso...

Snape tirou a varinha e senti quando ele me afastou magicamente e me jogou para o outro lado do corredor.

-Nunca... _nunca_ mais... se dirija a mim... desse jeito... – Snape vociferou, a varinha ainda apontada para mim. Saquei a minha numa velocidade incrível e fiz o mesmo que ele, antes de me levantar – E eu não criei fofoca alguma.

-Não ia adiantar. Ela não ia acreditar mesmo... – Ele sorriu. Nós ainda estávamos com as varinhas apontadas um para o outro.

-Para alguém tão confiante, você parece estar precisando se auto-afirmar demais... Que foi? Está com medo de que ela dê ouvidos à fofoca e te odeie ainda mais?

Eu ia responder, mas quando abri a boca, Slughorn chegou. Ele arfou baixinho.

-Não estamos com algum problema aqui, espero, garotos? – Ele perguntou, coçando nervosamente a barba. Fechei os olhos e abaixei a varinha. Respirei fundo e, sorrindo, abri os olhos.

-Não, professor... Só um pequeno desentendimento. Eu... eu já vou.

Virei de costas e saí andando apressadamente. Minha intenção nunca fora perder o controle, mas ele praticamente admitira que espalhara o boato! Não consegui me conter...

Sacudi a cabeça, como se o gesto fosse fazer as informações saírem de minha cabeça. Restava saber agora quem havia sido a anta que espalhara essa mentira.

Quando cheguei no Salão Comunal, Remus e Lily ainda estavam fazendo os deveres. Sorrindo, me juntei a eles. Sirius franziu o cenho.

-James Potter, aonde você esteve? – Ele perguntou, parecendo extremamente entediado.

-Fui dar uma volta... – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Juro.

-E por que você saiu tão rápido?

-Porque eu quis dar um passeio rápido.

-James...

-Tudo bem, eu queria mandar uma carta para minha mãe... – Ele gargalhou.

-Com saudades de mamãe? – Ele perguntou rindo. Revirei os olhos.

-Bastante.

Ele se calou depois disso, e deitou no sofá. Pouco tempo depois estava dormindo. Remus, Lil e eu fizemos nosso dever rapidamente. Lils deu um pouco de ajuda, já que era melhor em Poções.

Fiz questão de não deixar que ela ficasse sozinha em momento algum para não ouvir os boatos. Holly me ajudou nessa tarefa, ainda bem. Seria estranho explicar o porquê de entrar no Dormitório feminino... quer dizer, esquece. Não seria tão difícil.

No jantar, eu e Holly ficamos conversando com Lily o tempo todo. Se ela estranhou, não disse nada.

Quando deu a hora da ronda, eu estava meio nervoso. Acho que ela percebeu isso, porque não iniciou uma conversa como sempre fazia. Esperou uns dez minutos.

-James... está tudo bem com você? – Sorri quando ela falou meu nome, mas ao ouvir o que ela falara, passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

-Lily... eu... hum... eu preciso te contar uma coisa... – Ela parou de chofre e arregalou os olhos.

-O que foi?

-Não é nada demais, na verdade – Gaguejei. Droga, James, controle-se! Você é homem ou doninha?

-Você está gaguejando e passando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça, James. Fala logo o que você fez.

-É isso, Lils... _eu_ não fiz nada.

-Potter... – Fiz uma careta ao ouvir meu sobrenome – Desembucha – Ela exigiu, cruzando os braços e me encarando. Fiquei ainda mais nervoso.

-É que... promete que vai ouvir antes de dizer que a culpa foi minha? – Ela suspirou e estreitou os olhos.

-Fala. Agora.

-Então... sabe como as pessoas dessa escola são desocupadas, não é? Bem... e como algumas são fúteis, não consigo entender isso... claro, eu já fui uma dessas pessoas e...

-Para de enrolar – Suspirei.

-Lils. Algumas pessoas inventaram algumas fofocas sobre... bem, sobre nós dois.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Quê?

-Er, bem. Não fui eu quem espalhou. Alguém descobriu que você é minha vizinha... dizem por aí... que... que eu cantei uma música para você no Natal – O choque foi cobrindo seu rosto – Dizem que você beijou Snape, deu uma surra nele e viu que gostava de mim e está comigo.

Ela pôs as mãos na boca.

-Como... como souberam disso tudo?

-Eu sinceramente não sei. E... – Hesitei – Tem outra coisa.

-Mais?

-Mais um boato... dizem que... – Fechei minha mão em forma de soco para me controlar a raiva – que eu... não consigo nem dizer.

-Fala logo.

-Que você cedeu e eu te dei um pé na bunda para ficar com Laurie.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Por que acham isso?

-Não sei, eles são loucos... Como eu disse, são desocupados...

-James Potter, você deu algum motivo para fazerem eles acreditarem que você está com Perks? – Senti uma pitada de raiva e acusação em sua voz e no jeito como seus olhos e sua boca estavam. Sorri de canto de boca.

-Lily Evans, você está com ciúmes de novo? – Perguntei, puxando-a pela cintura. Ela ainda estava com os braços cruzados e não desviou o olhar.

-Não mude de assunto.

-Lily – Falei, colocando uma mexa de cabelo ruivo atrás de sua orelha – eu te amo tanto que você não consegue entender. Você realmente acha que eu te trocaria? Por qualquer pessoa? Por qualquer coisa? Acredite que nada, _nada_ nesse mundo me faria te abandonar... A não ser que você estivesse ameaçada. De resto... eu te seguiria até o fim da eternidade.

Ainda sorrindo, dei um beijo em sua testa. Ela suspirou e me abraçou, apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito. Meu sorriso aumentou e me inclinei para beijá-la docemente.

-Mas eu não gostei nada dessa história! – Ela disse quando estávamos andando pelo corredor novamente. Eu ri.

-A culpa não é minha... – Falei.

-É sim. Esse boato não existiria se você não andasse tanto com Perks... – Suprimi um sorriso por causa do tom de reclamação em sua voz. Ela praticamente choramingara.

-Eu mal ando com ela, Lils.

-Mas anda... – Ela disse, olhando para frente. Gargalhei baixinho.

-Não sabia que você era tão ciumenta... – Ela arfou e se virou de frente para mim.

-Não estou com _ciúmes_! – Ela disse – Estou simplesmente... – Dei um beijo rápido nela, interrompendo-a.

-Com ciúmes. Acho que já discutimos isso – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Já. E chegamos à conclusão que não há motivos para eu ter ciúmes, já que não estamos... namorando ou algo assim, portanto não tenho. E não estou reclamando disso. Já disse que não gosto de você, só de te beijar... – Ela disse.

-Nossa. Imagina quando você tiver motivos para ter ciúmes. Vou virar Sirius e andar de coleira... – Falei rindo. Ela bateu no meu ombro – E acho que já chegamos à conclusão que você gosta de mim... – Respondi calmamente.

Meus comentários fizeram com que ela não quisesse me beijar por trinta minutos, mas venci essa barreira – como sempre.

No dia seguinte, algumas pessoas já pareciam saber que James Potter ainda estava solteiro, Lily Evans ainda o odiava e tudo estava normal. Eba! Ponto para as meninas do sétimo ano.

A segunda-feira passou como um borrão. Nenhuma tarefa de monitoria, aulas chatas, nenhuma ronda (infelizmente), nenhum dever (graças a Merlin)... Nada.

Terça-feira era o primeiro dia de Lua Cheia desse mês. Isso significava que nós, Marotos, iríamos curtir a noite de uma forma selvagem. E eu tinha, é claro, lembrar Lily.

No café da manhã, foi a primeira coisa que fiz. Assim que sentei-me, procurei por Lily. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Holly e parecia longe da Terra.

-Lils – Eu disse nervosamente – Hoje é dia...

-Han? Ah, tudo bem... – Ela respondeu, me afastando com um gesto de mão. Olhei para Remus em seguida. Ele estava meio pálido, com uma expressão adoecida. Se eu não soubesse o porquê, ficaria preocupado.

As aulas passaram voando. Quando dei por conta, eu já estava jantando. Lily ria de uma piada que Sirius contara e Holly segurava o garfo com força extra. Prendi um bilhete na perna de Bips.

-Por que correio agora, James? – Sirius perguntou. Sorri.

-O presente de Lily. Ela faz dezoito em uma semana... – Respondi. Ela olhou para mim surpresa.

-Não é não, hoje é dia... – Então arregalou os olhos – Hoje é dia 23! – Ela colocou o rosto entre as mãos – Holly, eu estou velha...! – Lily exclamou. Eu ri.

-Não está não, Lils! – Me opus – Juro que não está! – Ela me olhou.

-Potter, eu sou mais velha que _você_!

-Não tenho problema nenhum contra pedofilia... – Respondi, piscando um olho. Sirius gargalhou, assim como os outros. Lily, entretanto, estreitou os olhos para mim. Ainda sorrindo, dei um gole no meu suco.

-Eu não vou falar nada – Ela disse, se virando para Holly – Eu estou velha demais, né? Dezoito anos!

-Relaxa, Lils! Será que você vai receber o perfume de novo? – Me mexi desconfortavelmente no banco. Desviei a todo custo o olhar de Remus. Só ele sabia disso. E minha mãe. Lily sorriu.

-Tomara que "meu amigo" não esqueça de mim esse ano... – Ela disse, pondo uma garfada de sobremesa na boca.

-Eu tenho certeza que não esquecerá – Falei. Os outros olharam para mim surpresos.

-E como tem tanta certeza, ó Senhor da Razão? – Lily perguntou sarcasticamente.

-Porque se ele te decepcionar, vou _garantir_ que ele seja punido – Expliquei sorrindo docemente. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você sabe quem é?

-Não. Mas eu dou um jeito de descobrir.

Holly riu e murmurou algo como "super-protetor maluco". Queria reclamar com ela, mas nessa hora Minerva apareceu para chamar Remus.

-Melhoras, Aluado! – Desejei sorrindo. Ele olhou para trás e piscou. As meninas ainda estavam conversando. Sirius, Peter e eu nos levantamos.

-Nós... hum... já vamos – Sirius anunciou. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha

-Para onde?

-Dormitório – Interferi – Nós vamos fazer uns deveres atrasados...

-Mas você não... – Lily ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas Holly interrompeu e elas começaram a conversar sobre... sei lá o quê.

Fomos para o Dormitório, onde peguei algumas folhas de uma tarefa de Transfiguração e deixei em cima da cama. Em seguida, Peter se transformou em rato e pulou para meu bolso. Peguei o Mapa e vi a escola esvaziando aos poucos. Quando eram dez da noite, Madame Pomfrey saiu da enfermaria com Remus em direção ao Salgueiro. Essa era nossa deixa.

Tive bastante cuidado para não bater em ninguém no Salão Comunal. Lily estava lendo numa poltrona, e acho que ela pode ter visto a ponta do meu tênis, pois quando passamos, ela ergueu a cabeça. Uh-oh.

Pelo menos ela sabia que era Lua Cheia, apesar de sua expressão não estar nada animada. Percorremos os corredores da escola o mais silenciosamente que pudemos. Quando chegamos perto da árvore assassina, Pete saiu e apertou o nó. Sirius se transformou no enorme cachorro negro e eu o segui, ainda debaixo da Capa.

Assim que chegamos na casa, eu me transformei e guardei o Mapa e a Capa em um lugar seguro. Ouvi o uivo de Aluado e teria sorrido se um cervo pudesse sorrir. A noite ia começar.

-Para de se mexer tanto assim, Pete! — Reclamei — Eu também estou machucado!

Peter, Sirius e eu estávamos voltando para o Dormitório. O relógio tinha acabado de marcar três da manhã. Remus estivera agitado hoje, mas pelo menos distribuiu entre o cachorro e o cervo. Bastante. Pete se machucara num galho do Salgueiro. Quando ele voltasse à sua forma humana, eu daria um jeito.

O que eu queria na hora era me jogar na cama, mas tinha alguns machucados para cuidar. Quando entramos no Salão Comunal, levei um susto ao perceber que o sofá estava ocupado por Lily.

Ela dormia docemente, abraçada a um livro qualquer. Assim que a vi, sorri. Curei o corte de Peter (que era menor que qualquer um meu ou de Sirius), ajudei em um particularmente grande de Six, mas não pude fazer nada com os nossos hematomas. Essa não era nossa especialidade.

Subi para o Dormitório e peguei minha vassoura. Voltei para o Salão Comunal e escrevi um bilhete. Abri a janela e, com muito cuidado, coloquei Lily adormecida na vassoura, na minha frente. Encostei sua cabeça em meu ombro e saí. Fui bem devagar para não acordá-la e entrei vagarosamente no Dormitório Feminino.

Saltei para o chão com Lily no meu colo. Ela ainda adormecida. Coloquei-a na sua cama, tirei seus sapatos delicadamente, cobri-a com o cobertor e dei um beijo em sua testa. Coloquei o bilhete (que dizia: durma bem, minha Ruivinha) em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Saí pela janela diretamente para meu Dormitório. Troquei de roupa e desabei na cama.

Holly nos acordou no dia seguinte. Ela se assustou ao ver o corte (já meio cicatrizado. Amanhã não teria nada). Sua expressão era de preocupação quando chamou Sirius. Peter levantou ao ouvir nossas lamentações.

Fomos diretamente para a aula, onde Paul estava com torradas para nós. Sentei-me ao lado de Lily.

-Bom dia... — Falei sorrindo. Comi um pedaço do pão. Ela estava rabiscando algo num pergaminho. Quando falei, me encarou furiosamente e voltou sua atenção para o desenho.

Sabe aquela expressão "dar um gelo"? Então, não abrangia o que estava acontecendo. Eu podia sentir as ondas de indiferença e ódio vindo dela. Limpei minha mão nas minhas vestes e a cutuquei de leve na cintura. Ela não conseguiu desviar, mas não gastou tempo comigo — nem para brigar.

Certo, eu fiz alguma coisa muito errada. Mas o quê? Apesar de estar morrendo de sono, Lily era mais importante. Peguei um pergaminho qualquer.

_J- Lily? O que eu fiz?_

_L- Nada._

_J- Se eu não tivesse feito nada, você teria reclamado comigo por te cutucar._

_L- Não foi nada, Potter._

_J- *suspiro* Então voltamos às formalidades?_

_L- Você por acaso sabe como eu fui parar na minha cama ontem? Eu tenho certeza que adormeci no sofá._

_J- Então é só isso? Me desculpe, Lils, você parecia tão desconfortável lá... Juro que não fiz nada demais. Palavra de Maroto._

_L- E como você fez isso? Como você entrou no Dormitório?_

_J- Acredite, você vai querer saber numa hora que possa me espancar muito bem espancado._

_L- E se tivesse alguém, sei lá se trocando lá dentro?_

_J- Eu teria fechado os olhos. Se fosse você, iria dar um trabalho danado para me controlar, mas eu conseguiria._

_L- Ora, seu pervertido! _

_J- Pervertido não! Verdadeiro._

_L- Então, senhor da verdade, onde você estava ontem à noite? Eu esperei até mais de meia-noite e você apareceu depois, com o rosto cortado, e ainda pergunta o que fez?_

_J- Você estava esperando por mim?_

_L- Esse não é o ponto!_

_J- Mas é importante! Você estava me esperando?_

_L- Ontem era dia de ronda._

_J- Oh, droga. Lils, desculpe, mas eu não podia faltar o compromisso ontem._

_L- Ah, claro. Onde você estava ontem, Potter?_

_J- Quê? Você não sabe? Não sabe onde eu estava?_

_L- Se eu estou perguntando, é por que não sei!_

_J- Lils... Você olhou pela janela ontem à noite?_

_L- Han? Como assim "pela janela"?_

_J- Sabe... para o céu... para as estrelas... para a __Lua__..._

Ela olhou ao seu redor.

_L- Cadê Remus?_

_J- Exatamente, Lils._

_L- Probleminha peludo?_

_J- Isso mesmo._

_L- Por isso..._

_J- Por isso._

_L- Então isso explica o corte no seu rosto..._

_J- Explica._

_L- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AVISOU?_

_J- Mas eu avisei, Lils!_

_L- Não, não avisou._

_J- Eu avisei, ontem no café da manhã!_

_L- Não avisou!_

_J- Avisei!_

_L- __Não__ avisou!_

_J- Se você diz... mas lembre que você estava distraída ontem no café da manhã..._

Antes que ela pudesse responder, o sinal bateu. Ela se levantou ainda sem me olhar, colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu. Rasguei o pedaço de pergaminho e fui atrás dela. Mas eu estava muito lerdo e acabei tendo de sentar com Sirius. Nós dois dormimos na aula.

Chegamos atrasados no almoço. Resultado: só deu para engolir a comida. Nada de conversa com Lily. Na próxima aula, ela deu outro jeito de se sentar com Holly – de novo eu fiquei ao lado de Sirius, acordados dessa vez.

No jantar, tentei puxar conversa com Lily, mas ela se mostrou bastante chateada. Olhei para Holly questionadoramente, mas minha amiga parecia, também, confusa. Planejei conversar com Lily depois do jantar, no Salão Comunal. Mas ela escapou; foi para o banheiro dos monitores. Quando voltou, eu e os meninos já tínhamos saído para acompanhar Remus.

Aluado estava mais calmo hoje à noite (graças à Merlin!), mas ainda assim me deixou um belo hematoma no ombro.

Quando entramos pelo retrato, Lily estava sentada no sofá. Sem falar nada, levantou-se e mandou-nos sentar onde ela estivera.

-Cadê? – Ela perguntou, tirando a varinha do bolso. Sirius sorriu e estendeu o braço esquerdo, que tinha um corte relativamente grande. Lil sentou-se ao seu lado e, com alguns acenos e palavras, tirou o corte imediatamente. Six parecia não acreditar. Deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily e se levantou, rindo da minha cara.

-Boa noite! – E foi para o Dormitório. Pete mostrou um machucado no rosto, que Lily tirou rapidamente. Ele também subiu e eu hesitei, sem saber se deveria segui-lo. Quando fiz menção de me levantar, ela pôs uma mão no meu braço.

-E você?

-Certeza? Não acho que essa veste vá ajudar... você pode esperar eu... colocar uma camisa melhor? – Ela acenou com a cabeça e subi o mais rápido possível Coloquei a calça de moletom e uma camisa regata branca simples. Quando ela viu meu ombro, senti preocupação em seu rosto, mas ela não disse nada.

Sentei-me onde antes estava Sirius e ela ficou em pé, para ver melhor. Depois de uns dois minutos, Lily começou a se afastar. Levantei-me e puxei-a pelo braço.

-Que é? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços sem me olhar.

-Você ainda está chateada comigo?

-Um pouco.

-Pelo quê?

-Não sei... – Ela disse me olhando nos olhos pela primeira vez aquela noite – Acho que porque você é você...

-Obrigado pelo elogio – Respondi sarcasticamente. Ela lutou (e perdeu) contra um sorriso.

-Qualquer hora.

-Lils?

-Hun?

-Me perdoa?

Ela me olhou nos olhos novamente.

-Ainda não.

Puxei-a mais para perto e dei-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz.

-Quando você me perdoar, por favor, me diga.

-Será o primeiro a saber. Boa noite – Soltei-a.

-Boa noite, Lils.

E essa rotina continuou durante quase uma semana. No dia 29 (véspera do aniversário de Lily), as coisas começaram a mudar. De manhã cedo, Lils voltou a ser normal comigo. E por normal eu digo me ignorar parcialmente.

Na aula, consegui sentar-me ao seu lado e ela não reclamou quando abaixei a cabeça para dormir. Ela vira a hora que havíamos chegado na noite anterior. Levamos Remus para um passeio profundo na floresta, o que me custou quase vinte minutos para curar todos os cortes/hematomas.

No almoço, contei piadas só para ela. Os outros estranharam, mas eu vinha fazendo isso ultimamente. Lily tentava não rir e se afastar, mas eu estava falando em tom de voz baixo, e não exatamente em seu ouvido. Se quem estivesse sentado ao seu lado quisesse, poderia ouvir.

As aulas da tarde foram cansativas. Pedi para Lily ficar me acordando, o que ela fazia com prazer. Não sei qual a graça de ficar me furando com a pena...

No jantar, Bips me trouxe uma encomenda. Ao reconhecer a embalagem da loja trouxa, guardei-a na minha mochila sem que ninguém visse.

-O que é isso? – Holly perguntou.

-Não posso dizer.

-Por que não? – Ela continuou, fazendo carinha de cachorro abandonado.

-Porque é uma surpresa. E amanhã todos saberão o que é. – Ela sorriu.

-Vai ser a mesma coisa de todos os anos?

-Não... – Respondi sorrindo – Vou inovar um pouco. Só um pouquinho... Afinal, dezoito anos é uma data importante...

Lily olhou para mim com cara de choro e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Não consegui não rir.

-Isso é sério! – Ela disse – Estou muito velha! Se duvidar, sou mais velha que todos!

-Não, meu amor. Só é mais velha que eu... – Ela levantou o rosto.

-Sério?

-Sim.

-Ah, então tudo bem. Sou mais nova que todos que importam.

Fingi enfiar uma faca invisível no meu coração enquanto os outros riam de mim.

-Poxa, Lils, valeu... – Reclamei, fingindo fungar. Ela sorriu de canto de boca, com seu cabelo ruivo caindo na frente dos olhos. Linda.

-Disponha... – Ela concluiu, tomando um gole de suco e retomando sua conversa com Mia.

Naquela noite, Remus estava muito bravo. Quero dizer, muito mesmo. Não pudemos ficar com ele mais que uma hora, o que significou voltar para o Salão Comunal às onze horas.

Lily estava concluindo um relatório da monitoria e um sentimento de culpa me invadiu. Disse a Sirius e a Peter que eles poderiam dormir, pois eu ficaria ajudando Lil. Eles concordaram e subiram imediatamente.

-Hey, Ruivinha... – Cumprimentei-a, sentando ao seu lado. Ela sorriu.

-Oi, James – Sorri mais ainda.

-Isso significa que não está mais chateada comigo? – Ela riu.

-Me ajude com isso e podemos conversar.

Ri junto com ela e lancei o Feitiço da Imperturbabilidade no Salão Comunal, para que se alguém resolvesse dar um passeio noturno não nos pegar de surpresa.

Peguei metade dos pergaminhos de sua mão e comecei a fazer o trabalho. Eu assoviava tranquilamente, e ela murmurava no mesmo ritmo que eu.

Quando terminamos tudo, cinquenta minutos depois, me espreguicei no sofá e passei a mão pelos cabelos, bocejando. Lily me olhou meio aflita.

-James, acho que você deveria ir dormir agora... Você não tem tido quase sono algum nos últimos dias... – Revirei os olhos e passei meu braço sobre seu ombro.

-Tenho uma ideia melhor... Quer me dizer se me perdoou ou não? – Sugeri sorrindo. Ela riu e corou. Beijei-a docemente, e depois ela se acomodou no meu ombro.

-Está perdoado...

-Posso saber o que eu tinha feito, primeiramente?

-Eu não sei... acho que fiquei com... – Então ela engoliu fortemente e fechou os olhos – ciúmes – Arregalei os olhos. Era a primeira que ela falava isso em voz alta.

-Sério?

-Pois é... eu estava desatenta de manhã mesmo... acho que você deve ter avisado... Desculpe – Dei um beijo em sua testa.

-Não precisa de desculpar, meu amor – Ela sorriu e eu bocejei de novo.

-Agora chega – Ela interrompeu – Vá dormir antes que você tenha um colapso! – Rindo, me levantei.

-Tá bom, senhora! – Ela revirou os olhos. Puxei-a para um beijo rápido – Lily?

-Hum...?

-Feliz aniversário... – Ela arregalou os olhos e ergueu o braço em busca do relógio. Então soltou um leve gemido ao perceber que era, de fato, seu aniversário.

-Agora eu sou mais velha que você... – Ela disse em tom de derrota. Eu ri.

-Já disse que não vejo problema em você praticar pedofilia comigo... – Eu comentei, me afastando antes que ela pudesse me bater. Lily jogou uma almofada, mas errou por muito. Gargalhando, joguei a almofada de volta nela – Boa noite, meu amor! – Desejei.

-Vou lhe dizer a boa noite que vai ser... – Ela resmungou, indo em direção ao Dormitório Feminino.

Naquela noite (madrugada, sei lá), sonhei com o primeiro aniversário de Lily... O primeiro que passei com ela...

_(__**FLASHBACK) **__James e os outros não estavam muito tristes de voltar para a escola. Eles gostavam muito de lá. Mas a comida de Dylan era divina. Isso eles sentiriam falta._

_Na viagem de volta para Hogwarts, eles encontraram Peter e foi uma risada louca. Todos estavam se divertindo, cheios de novidades para contar uns aos outros, apesar de quatro deles terem passado os últimos dias juntos._

_Lá pelo meio-dia, a senhora do carrinho de doces passou, vendendo tudo o que eles queriam comprar para matar a fome. Logo depois do carro, Lily apareceu, sorrindo muito._

_-Olá, garotos! – Ela disse. James pareceu surpreso com a sua presença mas, afinal, eles vieram se comunicando nessas férias._

_-Oi, Lily – Três deles cumprimentaram. Um ficou de mau-humor e o outro muito surpreso para dizer algo. A garota adentrou a cabine deles, para surpresa de todos e sentou entre Remus e James._

_-Eu e Sev podemos ficar aqui? – Essa simples pergunta fez com que a calma entre ela e James acabasse naquele momento. Ele a encarou como se ela estivesse louca._

_-NÃO! – James e Sirius gritaram. Paul estava sério e Remus observava com um meio-sorriso nos lábios. Peter continuava paralisado._

_-Porque não? – Lily perguntou – Algo contra?_

_-Contra você, não. Mas contra Ranhoso, por outro lado..._

_-Você poderia parar de chamá-lo assim, James?_

_-Olha, Lily, eu acho complicado. Ele é..._

_-Um garoto com uma infância difícil, pelas barbas de Merlin!_

_-Infância di...? Esse garoto tem mais do que uma infância difícil! Ele gosta de Magia Negra, Lily!_

_-Como você sabe? – James podia sentir os olhos verdes da garota o fuzilando e o atravessando enquanto ele fechava os olhos para respirar fundo e se concentrar._

_-Meu pai trabalho no Ministério. A mãe dele já foi presa por isso..._

_-A MÃE dele, não ele, Potter! A MÃE! E ela NUNCA praticou Magia Negra contra trouxas ou contra inocentes!_

_-Claro, porque um bruxo de oito anos desarmado não é inocente!_

_-O menino estava espancando Severus! E não foi Magia Negra pesada...!_

_-Foi a leve, né? Apenas um Crucius de leve, não era para causar dor, apenas para..._

_-Não foi Crucius – Lily disse, a boca se tornara uma linha e ela estava pálida. A voz foi um pouco mais alta do que um sussurro, o que era estranho, pois os dois estavam berrando._

_-Na verdade,__Evans, foi Crucius, sim. Meu pai me mostrou a ficha. Ranhoso te falou que foi um Expelliarmus? Pois saiba que NÃO foi. Um Imperius? Apenas para forçar o garoto se afastar? Não, foi Crucius. O garoto perdeu 30% da sua memória com a tortura. Passaram-se vinte minutos depois do menino ter se afastado e ela continuou a torturar o garoto de oito anos!_

_-Como eu já disse, a mãe dele..._

_-Mas ele poderia ter feito alguma coisa! – James urrou – Poderia ter pedido para a mãe parar! A única parte que o garoto se lembra depois dos feitiços foi de Ranhoso rindo da cara dele._

_Lily ficou calada dessa vez, sem argumentos. O seu rosto estava branco de novo. Ela lançou um olhar de raiva para James e algumas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da garota. E o fluxo de lágrimas aumentou, mas ela continuou a encarar James._

_-Te vejo depois, Remus. Foi um prazer vê-lo... Se Severus passar, diga que estou na cabine com os outros..._

_Remus acenou positivamente com a cabeça e ela foi embora. Uma de suas lágrimas caiu nas vestes de James que estavam penduradas._

_Um silêncio profundo se estabeleceu durante dez minutos. Aquela cabine não parecia ser a mesma de antes._

_Aos poucos, todos se recuperaram e James saiu para se trocar. Enquanto ele estava fora da cabine, os outros discutiam o que ocorrera ali._

_-O que__diabos__foi isso? James saiu tão estranho!_

_-Sirius, meu caro amigo, James não queria magoar Lily. Ele queria mostrá-la como Severus pode ser má companhia._

_-Você acha, Remus?_

_-Eu estou quase certo._

_-Nossa. Preciso falar com ele..._

_-Não, você não precisa. Você vai ficar aqui e, quando James voltar, vai ficar de boca calada sobre o assunto. Fingindo que isso não ocorreu._

_-Fingindo que isso não...? Remus, você é insano? Você é louco? Como vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu?_

_-Fingindo. Não falando sobre o assunto. Não fazendo mais perguntas. Evitando falar tudo que passa lembrá-lo do ocorrido._

_Sirius olhou sério para o rosto de Remus e percebeu que o amigo estava certo._

_Ao contrário do que os quatro amigos pensavam, James estava ciente do acordo. Sentado e escondido do vidro da cabine, ele ouvira os amigos. Deu um sorrisinho e foi realmente fazer o que ele disse que faria aos garotos._

_Tudo voltou à normalidade. Aulas com Sirius, deveres copiados de Remus, planejamentos para fazer coisas com Snape, treinos de Quadribol e brigas com Lily._

_As brigas com Lily eram as piores coisas. Eles berravam um com o outro, às vezes na Sala Comunal, às vezes no corredor, às vezes do lado de fora._

_Um dia, Lucius Malfoy os viu brigando e decidiu que era muito violento. Deu uma detenção para cada._

_Mas o dia 31 de Janeiro se aproximava e James, mesmo brigando constantemente com Lily, não queria deixar a data passar em branco. Pensou em muitos presentes e se decidiu por um._

_Ele pediu o presente para sua mãe comprar, e ela, para a felicidade de James, não estranhou. O presente seria enviado para James pela noite, assim ninguém veria o que era._

_No dia 31, James pegou o pacotinho que recebera pela noite e embalou de uma forma diferente da que recebera e no cartão escreveu:_

_PARABÉNS, LILY. DE UM AMIGO._

_Ele cortara as letras do__Profeta Diário__para não reconhecerem a sua caligrafia e jogou o resto do jornal no fogo. Nenhuma prova._

_Ele acordou cedo, pegou o presente e se mandou para o Corujal. Pensou que ninguém estaria acordado àquela hora num domingo, a não ser que quisesse fazer algo. Mas havia alguém que queria fazer algo. Na verdade, queria fazer a mesma coisa que ele._

_James seguiu, sem perceber que havia alguém o seguindo. Mas esse alguém sabia que James nunca iria perceber sua presença, tamanha era a concentração._

_E ele estava certo. James não olhou para trás sequer uma vez. Pensava, e estava quase certo, que ninguém acordaria às seis da manhã num domingo e iria para o Corujal._

_Quase certo._

_James ia assoviando por onde passava e nem Pirraça, o Poltergeist, o ameaçou. Ele sorriu mais ainda ao chegar ao Corujal e escolher uma coruja qualquer._

_A pessoa que o seguia esperou entre várias corujas até James perceber que ele precisava ir. O seu "Seguidor" finalmente enviou a carta e saiu em disparada, para que James não descobrisse quem ele era._

_Mais tarde, no café-da-manhã, Lily recebeu vários presentes e quando todos pensaram que eram só aqueles, uma coruja chegou piando e chamando atenção de todos. Lily sorriu para a coruja das torres._

_Finalmente, a grande coruja parou em sua frente e lhe entregou o presente. Todos na Grifinória a observavam, para saber quem tinha sido o atrasado e o que este havia comprado._

_A embalagem era de uma loja de trouxas, então logo se supôs que tinha sido Paul ou outro meio trouxa. Mas Paul já dera o seu presente. O pacote era um pouco pesado e tinha o tamanho de um copo._

_A embalagem era rosa-berrante, com detalhes verde-limão. Estava escrito "FRÁGIL" em um dos lados do embrulho._

_Lily olhou curiosa para o pacote. Mas deu de ombros e começou a desembrulhá-lo. Aos poucos, ela percebeu o que era aquilo. E sorriu. Deu o maior sorriso que alguns já viram._

_A maioria queria saber o que era, mas rapidamente o conteúdo do presente vazou: era um perfume trouxa, com o nome "Lily Essence" (Essência de Lily)._

_-Quem foi? – Não paravam de perguntar. Mas Lily tampouco sabia a resposta._

_-Foi... um amigo – Ela respondeu, ao ler o cartão. Ela ficou tão feliz por alguém ter feito isso para ela que sorriu até para James e Sirius, que deram os parabéns educadamente._

_-Eu só queria saber quem é esse amigo... – Ela suspirava para Remus. Algum tempo depois, James ouviu uma voz acima dele._

_-Boa atitude, James. Boa escolha de presente._

_Remus estava acima dele, com um sorriso bondoso no rosto. James retribuiu o sorriso com o mesmo entusiasmo._

_Afinal, era um bom presente! __**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)**_

Quando acordei, depois de todos, não pude deixar de sorrir. Esse dia sempre fora especial, e esperava que continuasse a ser. Peguei o embrulho trouxa e o bilhete e coloquei os dois na minha mochila. Tomei banho, me vesti, coloquei meu perfume e fui tomar café.

No meio do caminho, tirei o presente de Lily da mochila e segurei com uma das mãos. Meu sorriso estava confiante, mas eu me sentia nervoso. Eu finalmente ia me revelar. Depois de... alguns anos.

Quando entrei no Salão Principal, senti alguns olhares em mim. Olhei fixamente para a mesa da Grifinório, onde Lily estava rindo e guardando presentes dos amigos. Holly sorriu ao me ver. Passei a mão pelos cabelos e dei a volta na mesa, para que eu pudesse sentar em frente a Lily. Quando o fiz, coloquei o pacote em sua frente sem dizer nada. Comecei a comer e fiquei observando sua reação.

Primeiramente, ela estava curiosa. Abriu o embrulho com calma, para não rasgar. Então o bilhete caiu no seu prato e ela o pegou para ler, uma ruga em sua testa. Ao reconhecer o recado, arregalou os olhos. Continuei a comer, como se fosse normal revelar que eu mandava presentes anônimos há anos.

Ela pegou o perfume e olhou para mim. Terminei de engolir.

-Parabéns, Lily.

Ela estava com expressão de desconfiança.

-Por que você está dizendo que é você? — Ela perguntou.

-Porque... sou eu. Desde o primeiro ano.

-Pare de mentir! — Ela sibilou.

-Eu não estou mentindo, pergunte para Aluado!

-Ele está doente!

-Quando ele voltar, então! Eu tenho as notas fiscais! Todas!

Com os olhos quase fechados de tanto estreitá-los, Lily se levantou e saiu.

Fiquei sem entender nada, uma garfada de comida suspensa, olhando-a se afastar.

-Para que _diabos_ você inventou que era você, Pontas? – Larguei o garfo e encarei Sirius indignadamente.

-Eu não inventei! – Exclamei – Sou eu que mando desde o primeiro ano! Eu _tenho_ as notas fiscais! Eu tenho os recortes de jornais! Remus sabe!

Os outros me olharam enquanto eu passava a mão pelos cabelos desesperadamente. Holly limpou a garganta.

-Jay... isso é... verdade? Tipo... verdade de Maroto? – Ela perguntou, estendo a mão para tocar no meu braço.

-É! Eu nunca mentiria sobre algo assim!

-Então... vai lá e tente convencê-la de que você falou a verdade.

-Mas... como? – Holly sorriu, e levantou minha cabeça para que eu pudesse olhá-la.

-Você é James Potter. Você sabe como convencer Lily. Agora vá logo.

Levantei-me sem comer e fui para o Dormitório. Assim que Holly dissera meu nome todo, tive uma ideia. Peguei um copo qualquer em cima da minha cabeceira e comecei a transfigurá-lo. Na gaveta do armário, peguei um pergaminho e mais alguns papeis. Escrevi a carta e coloquei tudo na cesta (que antes o copo), junto com o perfume e o bilhete que eu trouxera da mesa. Escondi dentro do armário e fui para a aula.

Por pouco não chego atrasado. Sirius guardara um lugar para mim.

_S- E aí? Falou com ela?_

_J- Não, mas já arranjei um pedido de desculpas._

_S- E o que é?_

_J- Depois eu conto..._

_S- Ah, fala logo!_

_J- Nós estamos no meio da aula, Almofadinhas!_

_S- E daí? Binns dá esse assunto desde o início do semestre. Se eu ouvir "gigantes" de novo, juro que me mato!_

_J- Fique feliz que não são os duendes..._

Ele riu baixinho e passou a (fingir) prestar atenção na aula. Tomei nota de nomes que Binns repetia, para pesquisar depois.

As duas aulas de História da Magia antecipavam o almoço e pareceram durar o dia todo e Sirius e eu caímos no sono. Só soubemos que acabou porque Holly me cutucou depois do sinal bater.

-Bela Adormecida... – Ela chamou – A aula acabou...

Levantei a cabeça vagarosamente, à procura de Lily. Holly riu de leve.

-Ela já foi. Quer ajuda com seu pedido de desculpa?

-Hum...? Ah... sim... quero... por favor.

-O que quer que eu faça?

-Só deixe-a entrar no Dormitório depois do jantar vinte minutos depois que eu tiver saído da mesa. E só vocês duas.

-Só isso?

-É – Puxei o cabelo de Sirius de leve – Almofadinhas. Vamos. Acorde, preguiça.

Ele deu um tapa na minha mão, mas levantou-se do mesmo jeito. Vi Binns nos olhar com cara feia, mas não me importei. Se ele fosse um pouquinho esperto, já tinha percebido que ninguém gostava de sua aula.

No almoço, percebi Lily sorrindo de novo. Apesar de ela estar feliz, o gelo da semana anterior retornara. E o que eu podia fazer? Nada.

Mentira, o que eu podia fazer estava esperando a hora certa. Então fiz cara de triste (o que não era difícil com a forma que ela estava me ignorando).

Todos que passavam lhe desejavam parabéns. Eu não me importava com isso. Eram os meninos que demoravam demais que me incomodavam. Cada vez que um tipo desses aparecia, eu fazia questão de fechar a cara e ficar observando a cena. Otários.

Lily pareceu não perceber isso (graças a Deus, ou ela não me desculparia com ou sem presente) e ficou muito feliz. Já vestia o brinco que seus pais lhe deram (que combinavam com o colar que eu dei de Natal. Hehe), mas nada do meu colar (que ela usava de manhã). O livro trouxa que Remus lhe dera já estava marcado, e as luvas e o gorro que Peter comprara já estavam sendo usados.

Certo, me doía ver que ela gostara do presente de todos, menos do meu por saber que era meu. E doía bastante. Mesmo assim, tentei esconder. E acho que consegui.

As aulas da tarde passaram no mesmo ritmo chato. Eu consegui não dormir em nenhuma, e fiz até algumas anotações.

Meu humor melhorou bastante quando fomos para o jantar. Acho que é porque eu sabia que teria a chance de fazer Lily acreditar em mim em menos de uma hora.

Enquanto comia, percebi que Lily me olhou de relance algumas vezes. O sorriso saíra de seu rosto e ela parecia mais infeliz a cada vez que inspirava.

Quando percebi que ela estava terminando a sobremesa, saí apressadamente para o Salão Comunal. Ninguém entendeu nada, exceto Holly. Percebi que ela puxou conversa com Lils.

Quando cheguei no Dormitório, larguei minha mochila na cama e fui diretamente no armário para pegar a cesta. Mas não achei. Aonde, pelas barbas de Merlin, estava aquilo? Percebi, então, que eu abrira o guarda-roupa errado. Rindo, peguei meu perfume, passei de novo e, ajeitando a cesta, me cobri com a Capa. Peguei minha vassoura e saí pela janela.

Quando pousei no Dormitório Feminino, escondi a vassoura embaixo da cama de Holly e a cesta, em cima da de Lily. Fui para o canto do quarto, esperar pelas duas.

Quando a porta do Dormitório abriu, inspirei profundamente. Lils e Holly estavam conversando.

-Mas, Lily...!

-Nada de "mas"! Ele estragou meu aniversário!

-Por que é tão difícil acreditar que sempre foi ele? É a cara de James fazer isso...!

-Pode até ser a cara do Potter do sexto ano para cá, mas no primeiro ano? Duvido! Ele me odiava!

-Não odiava não! E...

Mas as duas se calaram ao verem a cama de Lily.

-O que é isso? – Lil exclamou.

-Ah, se eu conheço meu amigo...

As duas se aproximaram da cesta e Lily sentou-se. Puxou mais para perto de si e um sorriso começou a se abrir em seu rosto. Pegou a carta.

-Leia em voz alta, menina! – Holly pediu. Lils sorriu e limpou a garganta.

"_Minha Ruivinha,_

_Me desculpe. Eu sei que não deveria er te falado desse jeito, mas no momento, a ideia pareceu perfeita. Desculpe se não foi._

_Gostaria de lhe falar mais sobre esse presente. No primeiro ano, tínhamos tido aquela briga por causa de Snape, lembra? Eu me senti na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa por você. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas eu sentia que eu tinha te decepcionado e aquilo doía. Pedi para minha mãe comprar e assim ela o fez. Quando perguntei o motivo dela ter guardado a nota fiscal, ela disse que usaria aquilo para me atazanar pelo resto da minha vida._

_Vejo, hoje, que todas as notas foram úteis. _

_No segundo ano, eu já sabia que estava apaixonado por você. Não sabia que eu te amava nessa época, mas sabia que não queria que você se afastasse de mim nunca. E por que não continuar com o presente?_

_No terceiro ano, até pensei em me revelar, mas eu estava com uma garota que eu nem lembro quem é... não tive a chance._

_No quarto ano, eu comecei a entender que te amava muito. Que não era só chateação depois que brigava com você, era dor por ter te magoado (ainda sinto isso até hoje). Percebi que se eu me revelasse, você ia passar a odiar os presentes. Preferi ficar no escuro._

_No quinto ano, tive o mesmo receio do ano anterior. Você nunca me odiou tanto quanto no quinto ano, e eu nunca vou esquecer disso. Continuei sem me revelar._

_No sexto, seria a época perfeita. Você já me odiava menos (creio que por causa da sua briga com Snape), mas seria que seria isso o suficiente?_

_Então, nesse ano (nosso último ano), percebi que seria a última chance de me revelar. E não poderia ser tão mal; você não me odeia mais, certo?_

_Além do mais, a partir do seu décimo nono aniversário, pretendo te entregar o perfume com um abraço e um beijo. Até morrermos._

_Na esperança de que você tenha entendido meus motivos,_

_James Potter._

_P.S. – Já disse que não me importo se você praticar pedofilia comigo, não é? Só para reforçar..._

Um sorriso brincava na boca de Lily e Holly ria abertamente. Lils pegou as notas fiscais e riu ao perceber que eu tinha cortado o preço (ora, quem já viu dar presente com preço?). Depois pegou as manchetes de jornal e, fazendo um movimento rápido até sua mesa de cabeceira, comparou com os bilhetes dos anos anteriores.

-Foi ele mesmo... – Ela sussurrou, mais para ela do que para Holly.

-É claro que foi, sua bobinha! Você sabe o que você tem de fazer agora, não é? – Lily sorriu de leve, meio constrangida.

-Pegar o Mapa com Sirius e pedir desculpas... – Ela se levantou, guardou o perfume junto com o resto e foi para a porta – Guarda para mim?

-Vai logo!

Vi minha Ruivinha sair correndo do dormitório e Holly gargalhou enquanto escondia a cesta embaixo da cama de Lily. Tirei minha Capa e ela deu um gritinho.

-Eu falei que você ia conseguir! – Ela disse sorrindo. Meu sorriso conseguia ser maior que o dela.

-Obrigado!

-James, eu acho que você deveria sair daqui... rápido.

-Anh? Por quê?

-Ela vai pegar o Mapa. Se Lily te vir aqui, esqueça o perdão.

Arregalei os olhos. Putz. Verdade pura. Soltei um beijo para Holly, peguei a Capa e minha vassoura embaixo da cama dela e abri a janela. Voei para meu Dormitório, onde pude ver Lily de costas para mim, procurando no Mapa. Bati no vidro sete vezes, num ritmo que Sirius conhecia. Ele veio até mim.

-Vai me dizer o que é? – Ele sussurrou. Entreguei a Capa para ele.

-Mais tarde. Esconda isso. Estarei na Torre. Ajude-a a procurar por mim...

-E você acha que ela vai?

-Tenho certeza.

Sorrindo, me afastei para a Torre. Olhei para o céu e vi a última Lua Cheia desse mês. Remus pedira para não irmos hoje, para que ficássemos com Lily. Eu disse que não precisava, mas ele insistiu ("Já não basta eu ficar longe dela no aniversário, vocês não podem ir comigo", ele disse). Bem, eu não ia exatamente reclamar. Era, afinal, o aniversário dela.

Quando cheguei na Torre, coloquei a vassoura em um canto, sentei-me no chão, de costas para a porta e esperei por Lily. Não estava muito frio, mas era frio o suficiente para que eu precisasse de um casaco; casaco este que eu não estava com.

Dez minutos depois, uma batida fraca na porta me alertou que alguém estava ali.

-Potter? — Chamou Lily hesitantemente.

-Entre, Ruivinha.

Ouvi a porta bater e ela entrou. Lançou um "Abaffiato" e um feitiço da imperturbabilidade para depois realmente entrar. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro.

-Você sabe que se nos pegarmos aqui estamos encrencados, né, James?

-Não vão nos pegar aqui — Silêncio. Ela suspirou.

-Eu... me desculpe.

-Por?

-Duvidar de você.

-Tudo bem. Desculpe por ter te contado assim.

-Não peça desculpa; foi lindo. Eu adorei — Olhei para ela. Estava escuro, mas eu ainda conseguia enxergar seus olhos verdes. Sorri.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo. E...

-Sim?

-Acho que você estava certo. Eu realmente gosto de você. Bastante. — Meu sorriso aumentou.

-Obrigado... — Ia me inclinar para beijá-la, mas tive uma ideia melhor. Levantei e me espreguicei — Vamos? Está ficando tarde... — Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Mesmo? — Lily perguntou se levantando. Fiz meu máximo para não rir.

-Acho que sim... Só vou pegar a vassoura...

Apontei para onde eu ia e me virei sorrindo. Fui para o canto onde eu tinha colocado a vassoura e não ouvi Lily me seguindo.

Na verdade, eu só percebi que ela me seguira quando, de repente, ela me virou de frente para ela e me empurrou, fazendo com que eu me encostasse na parede. Sorriu provocativamente.

-Bem... tenho uma ideia melhor... — Ela sussurrou no meu pé de ouvido. Estremeci e Lily riu — Mas se não quiser... — Ela disse, começando a se afastar. Sorrindo, enlacei sua cintura com uma mão, pus outra em sua nuca e puxei-a para um beijo.

Rapidamente, as mãos dela passaram para meus ombros, me abraçando. Depois ela passou a bagunçar meu cabelo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra passeava pelo meu peito. Meio sem-querer-querendo, a mão que estava em sua cintura desceu um pouquinho mais, e achei incrível que ela não tivesse se importado.

Quero dizer, que ela não tivesse me batido. Ao invés disso, Lily só levantou a minha mão.

-Nem tanto, James, nem tanto... — Ela sussurrou.

-Ah, Lils, olha para sua mão! — Comentei, apontando para meu abdômen bem definido. Ela riu.

-Eu tenho dezoito, lembra? Eu posso...

Ainda rindo, ela puxou minha gravata e me beijou de novo, mais calmamente dessa vez.

-Prefiro do outro jeito... — Retruquei quando ela se afastou um pouco de mim. Ela riu novamente.

-Eu consigo me controlar, James, mesmo você estando com esse perfume... — Sorri.

-Você gosta do meu perfume, é? — Perguntei, puxando sua mão. Ela se aproximou e, na ponta dos pés, alcançou meu ouvido.

-Eu gosto... você gosta do meu? — Ela (e não há outra palavra para descrever) ronronou.

-Ah, Lils, você não imagina quanto... — Respondi no mesmo tom baixo. Rindo, ela me deu um beijo rápido.

-Depois eu vejo se você ganha mais...

Fiz biquinho e carinha de abandonado o caminho inteiro, mas ela não cedeu ao meu incrível charme. Quando entramos no Salão Comunal, lembrei-a de ajeitar as vestes e o cabelo. Corando, ela fez o que sinalizei e foi dormir.

Quando me deitei, depois de ter contado o que eu fizera para Sirius e ter inventado que Lily pedira para não contar a conversa, eu estava sorrindo.

O dia terminara do jeito que eu esperava.

* * *

><p><strong>Só uma coisa: OBRIGADA PELAS VINTE E SETE REVIEWS DESSE CAPÍTULO. Seus lindos e lindas!<strong>

**Ah, sim, um doce para quem adivinhar qual música James vai tocar na aula!**

**Leiam, mandem reviews, divulguem e beijos!**


	19. O trabalho de Estudo doa Trouxas

**Pessoas lindas do meu 3! Como vão vocês? Tudo beeem? Cá estou eu de volta, com um capítulo lindo e recheado de James e Lily! Desculpem a demora.**

**Ah, eu estava conversando com Maria (MariaStarKid, leiam as fics dela!) e ela disse uma coisa super válida e eu concordei com ela. A fic é "James Potter: 7º ano", mas eu tinha planejado até depois do sétimo ano. Mas aí o nome ia ficar sem sentido. E eu não quero mudar o nome. Então decidimos que essa fic iria até a formatura (planejo terminar de escrevê-la em dezembro) e farei outra pós-Hogwarts (Nome: James Potter: pós-Hogwarts), que será bem menor (e começarei a postar em fevereiro, pois passo o mês de janeiro todo viajando). Só para avisar a vocês, meus lindos. E depois tem o pós-morte!**

**Depois disso, estou pensando em escrever mais duas fics (uma de James e Lily e outra de James Sirius Potter com O.C.), só que em inglês. Enfim, as reviews...**

ika chan: Tá na hora, né? Então acho que vai gostar desse capítulo... Eu juro que escrevo o mais rápido o possível, mas a escola mata! Beijos

deny weasley: Obrigadaaaa! Espero que aprove a música! Está planejada desde que a banda lançou a música! Beijo

AnneBlackPotter: Ownt, ele é, não é? Ah, mas já coloquei Yellow! Todos gostam de Coldplay, é regra do universo u.u

Raquel G. Potter: YAY. Ah, eu também não sei como eu crio isso. A maioria vem nas aulas de português/história/geografia (essa parte foi na de literatura, mas reelevemos). Obrigadaaa! P.S. Obaaa!

Pamella S. Potter: Pois é, Pottermore troll... Ownt, aqui está! EU TAMBÉM ESTOU VICIADAAA! Nã-na-ni-na-não! Já coloquei Yellow! Sem doce para você! UHASUASH Okay, okay! Beijos

Juli M. Black: Oi, sobrinha! E aí, faz tempo sim! Senti, nada melhor que escrever sob ameaças de morte... obrigada pelo elogio! ^^ Tu-tudo bem, não vou hesitar, prometo! Se eu tivesse isso, não mandava nem morta! UHSUSHA Obrigada e beijo

PH Moraes: Ah, eu amei incluir o Flashback (o capítulo ficou maior e nem tive de me matar para pensar).

Iza Velloso: Sem doce para você também! EU NÃO SEEEEEEEI!

Gaabs Black:Aqui está! Também não vai ganhar doce! Se desse para ele sair da história, eu ia roubar UHASUHASHU Obrigada!

MaNgA aLbInA: =D Quem sabe? UHSUAHS pode mesmo! Aqui está o capítulo! Beijos

Dany C: Todas queremos *suspiro* Boaaa sortee! Também farei medicina! em dois anos, claro. Obrigadaaa! Eu escrevo desde a terceira série, aí peguei a prática. Obrigada e beijos

Ana Beatriz:Ah, essa descoberta é linda (eu acho). P.S.: Relaxaaaa!

Mariana Dumbledore:OBRIGADA! James safado, rapaz, pensando o quê? Obrigada! P.S.: nossa, então essa menina deve ser o cão...

Camila S. Granger: Relaxe... Você faz aula de piano? *-* *inveja mode on* P.S.: okayyy *-*

Raquel G. Potter: UAHSUASH Okay! P.S. Okay, se você diz...

Juliana Weasley: Que ótimooo! As partes da pedofilia foram sucesso... Tá, Raquel, as meninas ganharam. Sua casa é imensa.

Flvia:Obrigadaaa! Deomora muito não... hehe. Essa vai até o fim do ano escolar, uma que vai até a morte e uma pós-mortem. Beijos

Camila S. Granger:é, Raquel , sua situação complica...

Jean Lovegood:Tudo bem, sem problemas! ^^ Obrigadaaa! P.S.: Tá mesmo... quem diria? hehe

Jussara:Vai ter músicaaaa sim! Não vai ter doce também... Obrigada e beijos

Leather00Jacket:Tudo bem, linda! UHASUAHS Obrigada mesmo! Beijos

Bah Malfoy Black:Ai, ai, Bah, amo suas reviews mega imensas! Se mate não, não se preocupe... Ah, mas ele é um babaca apaixonado! Tudo bem, Bah, ma so que houve? Beijos

Bruna:Obrigada! UAHSUASH verdade

**Sinto informar que ninguém ganhou doce. Muahahaha.**

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Dezenove-<p>

O trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas

Para minha grande e boa surpresa, quem me acordou no dia seguinte foi Remus. Ele parecia meio cansado, um pouco arranhado, mas sorria.

-Ora, ora, James! – Ele disse – Ainda está com sono? – Abri os olhos lentamente, para vê-lo ao pé da minha cama. Quando o reconheci, sentei imediatamente e sorri.

-Aluado! Ainda bem que você está de volta! – Respondi, pondo os óculos. Ele soltou um riso.

-Pelo visto, minha ideia de deixá-los livres ontem foi ótima... – Remus comentou. Eu ri alto.

-Maravilhosa! Eu, particularmente, amei.

-O que você deu para Lily de aniversário? – Pude dizer que meus olhos brilhavam pela expressão dele.

-Ah, calem a boca vocês dois! – Sirius resmungou, num estado que estava entre o coma e a morte. Ri de novo.

-No café da manhã eu conto, Remus... Vou tomar banho!

-Espero por você lá na mesa! – Ele disse quando fui para o banheiro. Não parei de sorrir.

"Eu realmente gosto de você. Bastante".

A voz dela dizendo aquela frase ainda estava na minha mente... Ela gostava de mim. Bastante. Para qualquer um que conhecesse nossa história, ela tinha assinado um contrato que dizia que seríamos enterrados juntos.

Saí do banheiro pronto e assoviando. Sirius grunhiu alguma coisa de novo.

-Cala a boca! – Ele deve ter dito. Peguei minha mochila e um travesseiro. Joguei o último nele e saí correndo e gargalhando. Encontrei com Holly no meio do caminho.

-Que bom humor todo é esse, menino? – Sorri ainda mais e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-O dia está belíssimo! – Ela olhou para a janela. Na verdade, o céu estava nublado e a neve caía em flocos. Voltou o olhar para mim, questionando minha sanidade.

-Na verdade, não está...

-Para você! – Falei, fazendo biquinho. Ela riu.

-Me desculpe ter estragado a sua felicidade... – Holly falou quando chegamos no térreo – Lily também está animada... Assumo que foi algo da conversa de ontem? – Tentei a todo custo esconder um sorriso, mas falhei.

-Ah... hum, você sabe... – Disse enquanto entrávamos no Salão Principal. Olhei para a mesa e vi Lily conversando com Remus. Ela estava rindo de alguma coisa. Ao lado deles, Paul estava comendo, um sorriso também estampado.

Apressei meu passo na direção deles. Quero dizer, na direção dela. Pouco me importo para marmanjos que dormem no mesmo quarto que eu. Sentei-me na frente de minha Ruivinha.

-Bom dia, gente! — Exclamei sorrindo. Lily revirou os olhos para minha animação e soltou um muxoxo. Holly ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Lily...! Fala o que vocês conversaram ontem! — Ela pediu — Por favor! — Lils revirou os olhos.

-Já disse que pedi desculpas e agradeci pelo presente!

-Então por que vocês estão tão sorridentes? — Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Lily pediu _desculpa_a James. Isso basta — Holly tentou, mas não conseguiu não rir.

_-_De fato... Mas não explica o porquê de Lily estar tão feliz — Minha Ruivinha suspirou — Jay, me conta o que aconteceu?

-Aconteceu o que Lily te contou: ela me pediu desculpa.

Os outros soltaram muxoxos de impaciência e tive de segurar um riso.

-Então diga o porquê dela estar tão sorridente! — Holly exigiu. Revirei os olhos.

-Sinceramente, pensei que vocês fossem mais espertos! — Retruquei. Senti a tensão de Lily quando ela me encarou — Ninguém percebeu ainda, vocês são uns tapados mesmo! — Lils arregalou os olhos e os outros sorriram ao ouvir minhas palavras e nem ligaram para ela.

-Fala logo, James! — Holly pressionou. Eu suspirei e olhei com pesar para Lily.

-Me desculpe, Lils, eu vou falar... — Todos os amigos olharam com curiosidade e ela, com o olhar reservado para mim — Ela está assim por causa da minha presença — Declarei.

Todos eles reviraram os olhos.

-Agora fala a verdade.

-Ok... Ela está assim porque... Me viu.

-James...

-Porque ainda estou vivo. — Nessa hora, Lily suspirou.

-Nada disso.

-Então o quê? — Holly perguntou.

-Estou aliviada.

-Por quê?

-Porque descobri quem me enviava o perfume.

-Erm... e é James. O que, percebeu que o ama?

-Não, mas Potter é melhor que minha outra suspeita.

-Quem era?

-Snape.

Encarei-a questionadoramente e apertei o garfo com mais força.

-Por que você achava isso? — Sirius perguntou enojado.

-Escutem antes! — Ela pediu, em tom de quem se desculpa. Senti que eu estava incluso nesse pedido — Perguntei para Remus se era ele, ele negou. Perguntei se era Potter, ele negou. O único outro amigo que eu tinha era Snape. E pelo que vocês falaram, ele era meio que apaixonado por mim... E não recebi o perfume esse ano pela coruja, o que confirmava minha suspeita... Tudo indicava — Ela passou de leve a mão no meu joelho, como se para confirmar o pedido de desculpa. Sorri.

-Mesmo assim — Six retrucou — Ranhoso mandaria um shampoo para cabelos extra-oleosos, não um perfume...

Todos riram e eu bati na mão dele. Nessa hora o correio chegou. Uma coruja voou diretamente para Sirius e ele pegou a carta ansiosamente. Leu e abriu um típico sorriso maroto.

-Pontas?

-Hum?

-Precisarei da Capa hoje à noite...

-Ok... mas por quê?

-Hogsmead.

E jogou a carta para mim. Lene dizia que poderia ir hoje com Six e no dia 12/02, um domingo, data em que iríamos para o passeio do Dia dos Namorados, e no dia 14/02 sairiam de novo.

-Não espere por mim... Não vejo Lene há um bom tempo...

Holly revirou os olhos e apertou a mão de Paul, que sorria de leve. Tá, era meio engraçado ver Holly com ciúmes. Mas era ruim vê-la sofrendo pelo tapado do meu amigo (que gostava dela). Troquei um olhar com Lily.

-Tudo bem, só tente não ser pego... A ronda é minha hoje.

-Tá, eu levo o Mapa.

-Não, senhor! — Eu nunca ia convencer Lily de ficar na sala de reunião sem o Mapa.

-Por quê?

-Eu vou usar o Mapa hoje.

-Mas você tem ronda!

-Eu sei. É mais prático usar o Mapa. Aí não ficamos andando por aí...

-E Lily concorda com isso?

-Eu fico estudando ou lendo — Ela interrompeu, terminando de comer. Os outros reviraram os olhos. Pisquei para ela.

-Se eu vir alguém fora da cama pelo Mapa, nós vamos lá.

Expliquei e, terminando meu suco, me levantei.

-Portanto, nada de Mapa para você, Six. — Eles se levantaram atrás de mim e seguimos para a aula.

-Estou ultrajado! — Ele exclamou em resposta. Eu ri.

-Você ao menos sabe o que isso significa? — Six arfou.

-Claro que sabe — Remus interferiu — Eu expliquei para ele ontem à noite... — Sirius bateu em Aluado.

-Não importa como ou quando eu descobri essa palavra, o que importa é que estou decepcionado com Pontas.

-O que eu fiz?

-Você está usando o _Mapa_, artefato designado a mal-feitores, para fazer _ronda_!

-Mas pense comigo, Sirius. Estou deixando de fazer a ronda corretamente. Não seria isso um mal-feito?

Ele parou, me olhou e sorriu.

-Você é esperto mesmo.

-Eu sei que sou demais...

Entramos na sala e dei um jeito de sentar-me com Lily.

_J- Desculpe por estar tão sorridente._

_L- Tudo bem._

_J- Não está usando o perfume?_

_L- Holly desconfiaria demais. Mas estou com o colar, serve?_

_J- Claro que sim. Gostou de como eu consegui o Mapa?_

_L- Foi esperto. Boa justificativa._

_J- Obrigado._

_L- Mas se você não tivesse conseguido, não ganharia nenhum beijo..._

_J- Por quê?_

_L- Você acha que eu me arriscaria com Sirius? Ele vai estar com a Capa. Imagine se estivesse com o Mapa também._

_J- Hum... Não tinha pensado nisso. Então ficaremos na sala hoje?_

_L- Sim._

_J- Ótimo. Adoro aquele sofá._

_L- Patético._

_J- Eu sei. E, Lily?_

_L- Sim._

_J- Eu te amo._

Ela leu o bilhete e sorriu sem me olhar. Então guardou o pergaminho e pegou o livro. Continuei a olhá-la.

-Se o senhor Potter nos fizer a caridade de falar um pouco sobre os animagos ao invés de babar na senhorita Evans... — McGonnagal falou, a boca numa fina linha. Passei a mão pelos cabelos enquanto riam de mim e Lily corou profundamente — Todos sabemos que ela é linda, mas na hora da aula é demais.

-Desculpe, Minnie, manda a pergunta.

-Por favor, Potter, um pouco mais de respeito.

-Desculpe, professora.

Ela me fez a pergunta e, depois que respondi corretamente, continuou a aula. Quando Minerva pediu, nos separamos em duplas e começamos o trabalho de transfiguração humana.

-Você é idiota? — Lily exclamou. Era minha vez de transfigurá-la. Mudei a cor de sua sobrancelha para castanho e fiz uma careta. Nada legal assim.

-Desculpe, Lils, não resisto a olhar para você.

-Percebi. Termina logo.

Encurtei seu cabelo e fiz com que ele ficasse preto. Afinei sua boca e seu nariz.

-Pronto. — Avisei, entregando-lhe o espelho.

-Agora é minha vez...

Sorri e fechei os olhos. Eu confiava nela plenamente. Cinco minutos depois, ela anunciou que terminara e me passou o espelho. Quando vi o reflexo, gargalhei. Estendi minha mão para ela, que estava rindo.

-Prazer, sou Matt Joesper! — Eu disse, porque ela me transfigurara nele — Você fez um ótimo trabalho... Gravou o rosto dele?

-Ele era um bom garoto... — Ela disse sorrindo.

-Eu concordo.

Nos olhamos por dois segundos e tivemos de segurar a gargalhada. Minerva passou por nós, elogiando a transfiguração e dizendo que poderíamos sair vinte minutos mais cedo. Voltei ao normal e observei Lily fazer o mesmo. Ela, entretanto, deixou o cabelo mais curto que antes da aula, no meio das costas.

-Bonito — Elogiei assim que saímos da sala.

-Obrigada...

-Ah...! — Eu disse sorrindo — No dia 12, você vai para Hogsmead comigo.

-Hum, não vou não.

-Mas temos de celebrar o dia dos Namorados!

-Não somos namorados — Olhei-a ceticamente.

-Sério? Pois eu discordo. Estamos namorando escondido.

-Dá para falar baixo? — Ela sibilou.

-Desculpe! Mas você não negou.

-Eu discordo de sua discordância, Potter. E não vou.

-Quer apostar?

-Se tiver ronda não conta.

-Não vai ter.

-Apostado. Mas o quê?

-Quando eu ganhar, cinco minutos do que eu quiser. Nada indecente, prometo.

-Quando eu ganhar, o mesmo vale.

-Perfeito — Respondi sorridente — Quando pagaremos?

-Na primeira ronda depois do dia 12.

-Beleza.

-Quem me chamou? — Sirius disse. Ele e Remus haviam acabado de chegar. Revirei os olhos — Mas e aí, o que vai ter na primeira ronda depois do dia 12?

-Ah, eu estava perguntando quando seria a próxima reunião — Menti rapidamente. Lily confirmou com a cabeça.

-Droga, eu achei que estivessem marcando um encontro...

Lily revirou os olhos e bati na cabeça de Sirius. Como ele adivinhou?

-Enfim, vamos para a próxima aula? – Remus chamou. Concordei com a cabeça e entreguei a mochila de Lily, entreguei para ela e ela murmurou "obrigada".

Seguimos para a aula de feitiços. Fizemos alguns feitiços para animar, só de revisão, o que foi ótimo para esconder a felicidade de Lils. Depois disso, foi o almoço.

Sentei ao lado de Lily dessa vez, e fiquei com uma baita vontade de segurar sua mão. Consegui me conter (ainda bem). Os feitiços de animar já estavam saindo, e percebi Holly meio triste ao lado de Paul. Cutuquei Lil para mostrá-la o que eu acabara de perceber. Ela sussurrou um "eu vi" e fiquei mais tenso.

Eu tinha de ajudar minha amiga. Para isso, tinha de mostrar ao meu amigo cabeça-dura que ele gostava dela demais. Mas o idiota-cabeça-dura estava num relacionamento ótimo e firme pela primeira vez em sua vida com uma menina que era ótima. E minha amiga estava namorando para colocar ciúmes no idiota-cabeça-dura.

Como fazer todos felizes sem magoar ninguém? Como, por Merlin? COMO?

-Falar com ele _hoje_! – Pedi para Lils.

-Não vai dar.

-Merda. Amanhã?

-Certo.

Ninguém percebeu nossa troca de palavras. Acho que porque Hagrid entrou no salão e com uma galinha metade depenada. Talvez, nunca saberei.

Fomos para as aulas da tarde cheios de comida. Se fosse alguma coisa que precisasse que nós ficássemos em pé, garanto que não conseguiríamos.

Rabisquei um pomo e coloquei um 'JL' dentro. Lily viu assim que terminei e revirou os olhos. Sorri de canto de boca para ela.

-Que foi? — Sussurrei.

-Isso é bobo!

-Eu sou bobo — Ela riu.

-Eu sei.

Fiz cara de indignado e ela riu mais.

-Então você me acha bobo?

-Totalmente.

-Que absurdo!

-Só estou dando minha opinião...

-Eu te amo mesmo assim... — Ela revirou os olhos.

-Que pena.

Rindo, me virei para ouvir a professora. Era aula de DCAT, última antes do jantar, e ela disse que seria aula prática: desviar feitiços não-verbais. Por segurança, os grifinórios fizeram dupla com os grifinórios e os sonserinos, com os sonserinos. Eu fiz dupla com Lily, Holly com Sirius (fiquei com pena dele; o olhar dela dava medo), Remus com Peter, Paul com Mia e Zoe com Sarah.

-Lils, amor, você pode fazer o que quiser. — Falei, quandos posicionamos. Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

-Mesmo?

-Sim. Hoje só vou desviar.

-Ah, não!

-Você quer que eu te azare? — Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Você não vai conseguir, desviarei... — Ela disse, sorrindo angelicalmente. Gargalhei e fiquei com vontade de dar-lhe um beijo na testa, mas me contive e sorri.

-Tudo bem, mas vou usar "Levicorpus" somente!

-Pode começar!

Sorrindo, me afastei. Apontei minha varinha para ela e comecei a tentar atingi-la. Ela desviou.

-Vamos, Potter, não consegue fazer melhor? — Ela me provocou. Sorri de canto de boca. Lancei três feitiços seguidamente. Ela desviou todos — Que pena... acho que você realmente não sabe azarar...

Aí ela disse demais! Fiquei sério imediatamente, enquanto ela abriu um sorriso maroto. Dez minutos e muitas tentativas depois (tentativas demais para meu gosto) finalmente vi Lily ser suspensa pelo pé aos gritos. Ainda bem que ela estava de calça hoje.

-Potter! — Ela chamou. Todos na sala pararam para ver — Me ponha no chão _agora_!

-Certeza? — Perguntei, sem esconder o sorriso.

-Potter! — Ela rosnou. Eu estava exatamente embaixo dela, olhando para cima, diretamente para seus olhos, com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Sim, meu amor?

-Me. Solte. AGORA! — Suspirando, apontei a varinha para ela e a libertei. Lily começou a cair e soltou um gritinho. Sorrindo, aparei sua queda.

Na verdade, ela caiu em meus braços estendidos. Todos gritaram, animados. Sorrindo, olhei para uma Lily irritadíssima.

-Sabe, eu realmente gostaria de te beijar agora, Lils... — Sussurrei, para ninguém ouvir. Ela se soltou de mim, ajeitou as vestes e, corada, me encaroi furiosamente.

-Não mesmo. Minha vez de azarar. — Engoli em seco.

-Só "Levicorpus"?

-Você acha pouco?

Ela estava sorrindo. Nos afastamos e todos voltaram aos seus afazeres. Percebi que Holly estava com um sorriso de vingança e Sirius, com um de provocação. Chamei a atenção de Lily para a cena. Seu sorriso aumentou um pouco e ela relaxou o braço da varinha. Fui em sua direção.

-Só vamos ver isso. Depois vou acabar com você – Ela sussurrou. Concordei com a cabeça, rindo.

-Tudo bem. Isso vai ser extremamente divertido... – Comentei de volta.

Das duas uma: ou Sirius estava se sentindo muito confiante, ou queria passar essa imagem para Holly. Ela, entretanto, estava com uma expressão assassina.

-Eu ficaria com medo – Murmurei. Lily assentiu.

-Sirius é um imbecil.

Bufei pelo nariz e olhei bem para ele.

-Ah, Holly! – Meu amigo disse provocativamente. Ninguém estava realmente prestando atenção – Vamos, esse é o seu melhor? – Six continuou, um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

-Calado, Black! – Ele revirou os olhos.

-Sou "Black" agora? – Holly fechou a cara, e não respondeu. Ao invés disso, lançou três feitiços que fizeram Sirius balançar. O sorriso desapareceu em seu rosto – Nossa, está irritada, Lolly?

Lily e eu nos entreolhamos e bufamos com o novo apelido.

-Não me chame de _Lolly_! – Ela rosnou, enquanto Sirius sorria de novo.

-Por que não?

-Porque – Feitiço – eu – Feitiço – não – Feitiço – quero! – Feitiço. Sirius desviou todos, rindo.

-Ah, mas eu achei um apelido muito bom! – Ele continuou – E não é assim que sua mãe te chama? – Holly corou.

-Sabe o que estou me lembrando? – Perguntei, enquanto minha amiga tornava a lançar feitiços em Sirius.

-O quê? – Lily respondeu, também sem desviar o olhar.

-No terceiro ano, quando eu descobri que seu pai te chamava de "Florzinha" e comecei a te chamar assim... – Ela sorriu com a memória.

-E espalhou para a escola _toda_ o porquê do apelido, eu lembro disso...! – Ela exclamou de volta. Sorri também.

-Sabia que eu ainda tenho uma cicatriz daqueles cortes?

-Você se cortou? – Ela perguntou com falsa inocência.

-Você me empurrou num arbusto de espinhos! – Acusei-a. A única resposta que obtive foram risos – Claro que me cortei.

-Tadinho de você. Estou realmente com muita pena – Lily disse sarcasticamente. Eu ri.

-Obrigado pela consideração.

-Você me chamou de "Florzinha" na frente da escola toda! O que esperava, afinal? – Ri silenciosamente e me concentrei de novo na "briga".

-Lolly, Lolly, Lolly! – Sirius cantava sorrindo – Gostei do apelido mesmo! Se importa se eu te chamar assim, Lolly?

Nessa hora, Holly conseguiu quebrar a defesa de Six e ele se pendurou no ar, exatamente como Lily. Todos na sala riram. Minha amiga, sorrindo abertamente, se aproximou dele.

-Somente minha mãe pode me chamar de Lolly. Crie um apelido novo, Black.

E saiu andando.

-Holly! – Ele chamou – Ei, Holly!

-Sim? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, sem parar de andar.

-Me tira daqui! – Ele exigiu. O sinal bateu, a professora saiu, mas os outros alunos continuaram a olhar a cena, deleitados.

-Não acho que eu vá fazer isso... – Holly respondeu, um tom maroto em sua voz. Eu sorri mais. A professora deu um jeito de tirar todos os alunos da sala, exceto os dois da briga, Lily e eu ("Vocês são os monitores, resolvam isso"). Nos aproximamos de Sirius, que estava ficando vermelho.

-Mas, Lolly...!

-Já disse para não me chamar assim! – Minha amiga rosnou. Sirius suspirou.

-Você está parecendo Lily, que saco! – Ele resmungou.

-Me desculpe? – Lils exclamou, cruzando os braços. Six sorriu.

-Ora, está desculpada – Ele respondeu. Ela tentou não sorrir de volta, mas falhou e revirou os olhos. Sirius olhou para Holly novamente – Por favor, Holly Hall, você poderia me soltar dessa prisão inescapável, na qual fui majestosamente preso por vossa excelência?

Nós rimos pela formalidade de Almofadinhas. Holly suspirou e liberou meu amigo, que caiu no chão e rapidamente se levantou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Obrigado, vossa divindade – Ele disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dela. Vi o rosto de Holly se avermelhar um pouco e ela se soltou do abraço do garoto.

-Ainda não quero te ver por causa do apelido – Ela disse, saindo da sala. Six suspirou e a seguiu rindo.

-Holly, desculpe...!

Olhei para Lily e começamos a rir. Fechei a porta da sala e abri os braços para ela. Lils, entretanto, se afastou e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Só depois da minha vingança – Dei um meio-sorriso, os braços ainda abertos.

-Quer fazer isso agora, no meio da escola toda? – Ofereci.

-Não.

-Por quê? – Perguntei choramingando. Ela riu.

-Mais divertido quando você não souber o que está acontecendo.

Fechei a cara e fiz biquinho. Lils riu de novo e apertou minha bochecha.

-Olhando assim, até parece gente... – Ela comentou.

Eu ri e me levantei. Saímos da sala com expressões sérias. Estávamos aperfeiçoando a arte de atuar. Eu ainda consegui saber quando ela mentia ou não, mas os outros não conseguiam mais.

Quando sentamos, Lily lançou-me um olhar de ódio tão bem feito que cheguei a ficar com medo no início. Sirius estava pedindo desculpas a Holly, do outro lado da mesa. A garota não parecia estar conseguindo resistir à cara de abandonado dele.

-Você não tem um encontro agora, Black? – Ela sibilou. Six arregalou os olhos e sorriu para ela.

-Obrigado, Lolly – Ele disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dela e levantando.

-Já disse para não me chamar assim! – Ela retrucou. Sirius riu enquanto saia para o Dormitório – Idiota... – Holly murmurou para ela mesma quando Sirius saiu do Salão Principal. E aí sorriu.

-Eu não era assim não, né? – Sussurrei para Lily, indicando nossa amiga com a cabeça.

-Assim como? – Ela respondeu disfarçadamente.

-Bobamente apaixonado – Lils disfarçou o riso com um gole de suco e revirou os olhos.

-Não era. Você _é_.

Fiz cara de indignado.

-O que vocês dois tanto cochicham aí? – Paul perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida – E que cara é essa, James? – Lily revirou os olhos.

-Coisas da monitoria. Ele está assim por causa de uma ronda que quis colocar num sábado a noite... – Ela respondeu rapidamente, com a voz firme.

-Mas sábado? De noite? Poxa, Lils, você não tem pena do cervinho não? – Perguntei, em tom choroso. Ela revirou os olhos novamente.

-Não sou Sirius para ter pena... – Lily respondeu. Bufei e gargalhei. Os outros me acompanharam, exceto Peter.

-Eu... eu não entendi... – Ele sussurrou, envergonhado. Revirei os olhos.

-Sirius é galinha...

-Ele não era cachorro? – Pete perguntou confuso. Ri de novo.

-Quando digo galinha, quero dizer que ele era pegador.

-Ah... – Ele franziu a testa e depois começou a rir. Apontou para Lily – Essa foi boa! – Ele disse. Reviramos os olhos e rimos. Pete corou.

Olhei para Lil novamente.

-Mas sábado de noite? — Reclamei. Remus ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Pensei que você gostasse das rondas... — Ele comentou.

-Eu gosto. Quando eu vou com Lily. Mas ela quer que eu vá sozinho! — Olharam para ela, que revirou os olhos.

-Preciso estudar! — Todos soltaram muxoxos e sorri.

-Tudo bem, Lils, eu faço a ronda por você... — Continuei, sorrindo de leve. Ela assentiu e eu arfei — Não vai agradecer? — Ela revirou os olhos.

-Claro que não, é sua obrigação, Potter.

-Então você virá comigo, já que também é sua obrigação — Ela me fuzilou com os olhos.

-Tá.

E se virou para a comida. Fiz uma careta.

-Mentira, Lils, desculpe, eu faço a ronda sozinho, só não me ignore assim, desculpe!

Ela estava com uma expressão entretida, os cantos da boca quase levantando. Os outros me olhavam boquiabertos.

-Que. Idiota! – Peter exclamou. Arfei.

-Pera lá! – Exclamei.

Tudo bem ser chamado de idiota por Sirius, Remus ou Lily, mas por _Peter_? Não que ele fosse tão idiota, mas ele também não era muito esperto.

-Não sou idiota! – Reclamei fazendo biquinho. Eles riram.

-Certo, então o que foi isso? – Pete continuou. Revirei os olhos.

-Eu não quero que Lily fique mais chateada comigo! – Holly ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-"Mais chateada"? – Ela perguntou. Revirei os olhos de novo.

-Lils está _sempre_ chateada comigo.

-Ora, por que isso? – Ela continuou.

-Porque eu... hum, nasci.

Os outros riram e Lily deu um meio-sorriso.

-Esse é o espírito – Ela disse. Lutei contra um sorriso e ela suspirou – Esquece, Potter. McGonagall não vai deixar somente um monitor fazer a ronda – Olhei para Lily.

-Quer fazer com o Mapa? Para você estudar... – Ofereci timidamente. Ela me olhou e sorriu de leve.

-Agora, _isso_ merece um agradecimento. Obrigada, Potter – Ela disse. Pisquei para ela enquanto Holly ria.

-Vocês são tão lindinhos juntos...! – Ela exclamou. Lily a encarou.

-Não estamos juntos. — Minha Ruivinha sibilou. Holly suspirou e sorriu mais.

-Então imagina quando estiverem...

-Não estaremos. Nunca – Lils retrucou. Sorri docemente para meu prato e continuei a comer.

Depois do jantar, seguimos para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Peguei o Mapa e escondi no bolso. Voltei para o sofá onde todos estavam sentados.

-James, por que você vai fazer o dever _agora_? – Remus perguntou quando tirei o livro de Transfiguração, um pedaço de pergaminho a pena e a tinta da minha mochila.

-Han? – Perguntei desatentamente.

-O dever de casa. Agora – Ele disse.

-Ah. Tenho ronda de noite.

-Vocês não ficarão na sala dos monitores hoje à noite? – Revirei os olhos.

-Sim, mas você acha que eu fico fazendo o dever lá?

-E fica fazendo o quê? – Ele continuou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Suspirei e sacudi a cabeça em negação, de forma pesarosa.

-Aluado, meu amigo... Eu faço várias coisas.

-Como?

-Bem... eu durmo, eu leio, penso em novas estratégias de Quadribol, penso em novas formas de conquistar Lily, encho o saco de Lily, escrevo cartas para meus pais... – Enumerei rapidamente. Depois franzi a testa – Calma, está faltando alguma coisa... – Sorri e bati na minha testa – Ah, sim, eu fico olhando o Mapa.

Eles riram de leve. Continuei a fazer o dever, assoviando levemente uma música qualquer. Remus olhou para mim curiosamente de novo.

-James, você já escolheu a sua música? – Ele perguntou.

-Música? Que música? – Questionei coçando o queixo.

-Da aula.

-Ah – Sorri abertamente e pisquei para Lily – Sim, já escolhi.

-Qual é? – Ele continuou. Sacudi a cabeça negando.

-Não vou dizer. É surpresa. E você? – Ele fez uma careta.

-A 7ª Sinfonia de Beethoven em Lá Maior – Holly, Paul e Peter olharam para ele como se ele tivesse acabado de xingar. Segurei um riso – E você, Lily? – Remus perguntou. Ela tirou os olhos do livro.

-Eu o quê?

-A música da aula.

-Ah, sim... Eu estava pensando na 7ª Sinfonia de Beethoven...

-Eu também! – Lily sorriu – Podíamos tocar juntos, que tal?

-Em Lá Maior?

-Sim!

-Fechado! – E ela abriu um sorriso estonteante. Suspirei.

-Quer se juntar a nós, James? – Remus perguntou sorrindo.

-Não, obrigado, Aluado.

-Por quê?

-Primeiro porque eu não quero que Lily me mate. Depois, eu já escolhi a música. Por último, não tem piano na 7ª Sinfonia – Lily arregalou os olhos levemente e sorri.

-Qual a música? – Holly perguntou.

-Já disse que isso é informação privilegiada!

-Privilegiada?

-Sim, só o pedaço de carne mais desejado desse lugar tem o privilégio de saber. E com "pedaço de carne mais desejado desse lugar" eu me refiro a mim. – Eles riram, mas Holly estreitou os olhos.

-Você vai me dizer.

-Claro que eu vou! – Exclamei, um sorriso maroto escapando – Te conto no dia 10/02... – Remus e Lily começaram a rir e ninguém entendeu.

-Qual o problema desse dia? – Ela perguntou. Lily respirou fundo e parou de rir para responder.

-É o dia da apresentação – Holly me fuzilou com um olhar e estreitou os olhos em minha direção. Pisquei para ela.

-James Potter, você não pode fazer isso comigo! – Holly continuou.

-Posso sim. Tanto é que estou fazendo – Ela se sentou no sofá ao meu lado e fez cara de cachorro abandonado. Eu ri – A única pessoa que faz essa cara e tem efeito em mim é Lils, Holly, desista.

Ela cruzou os braços e olhou ceticamente para Lil.

-Lily Evans, você conseguirá essa informação para mim! – Ela ordenou. Lily bufou.

-Potter, diga a música – Ela pediu.

-Desculpe, minha flor, não posso estragar a surpresa.

-Não consegui a informação, Holly, desculpe.

-Peça direito!

-Como é pedir direito? – Minha Ruivinha perguntou, fechando o livro, se sentando direito e cruzando os braços, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Holly sorriu marotamente.

-Bem... você chega perto dele... faz um cafunézinho... encosta a cabeça no ombro... chega no ouvido e pergunta – Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Você realmente _acha_ que _eu_ faria isso com _ele_? – Ela perguntou, insultada.

-Acho – Holly realmente não tinha medo do perigo. Olhei para o relógio.

-Lily – Exclamei rapidamente – Hora da ronda. Tchau para vocês. Vamos. – Chamei. Toquei no ombro de Lil, mas ela desviou, pegou a mochila e saiu na frente.

Conferi se eu estava com o Mapa e a varinha no bolso. Quando saí pelo retrato, Lils já virara o corredor. Apressei o passo e a acompanhei facilmente.

-Você está realmente zangada com Holly? – Perguntei quietamente, Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Claro que não. Mas eu tinha de fingir. Não vou fazer aquilo na frente deles... – Ela disse, revirando os olhos. Sorri.

-E sem eles verem? – Ela corou e sorriu de leve.

-Não sei... Depende da minha curiosidade.

Rindo, pisquei para ela

-Não vai adiantar. Eu não conto de jeito nenhum – Expliquei. Lils ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ora, isso é uma aposta, Potter?

-Se você quiser que seja...

-Prêmio?

-Cinco minutos.

-Fechado.

-Quando _eu_ganhar as duas apostas, vou juntar meus os minutos.

-Só tem uma falha aí, Potter – Ela disse, quando entramos na sala.

-Qual, _Evans_? – Perguntei, chamando atenção ao sobrenome. Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

-_Eu_ vou ganhar as duas apostas – Ela disse, trancando a porta e dando de ombros. Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Duvido.

Ela sorriu e colocou a mochila na mesa. Sentou-se numa cadeira e puxou os deveres. Observei a cena, boquiaberto. Lily tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Lily Evans? – Ela riu de leve.

-James Potter?

-Que _diabos_ você acha que está fazendo?

-Meu dever de casa.

-E por quê?

-Porque... eu preciso fazer? – Ela perguntou, como se eu fosse uma criança idiota.

Sou só uma criança!

-Mas por que agora?

-Ah... vá olhar o Mapa, enquanto eu faço o dever.

Ela estava olhando para mim e depois se virou para o livro de Poções.

-Você poderia, por favor, largar esses livros e vir aqui?

-Não.

-Não me faça ir aí... – Eu disse, cruzando os braços.

-James Potter, você está me _ameaçando_?

-Estou. Você vai sofrer se não vier se juntar a mim naquele maravilhoso sofá.

-Agora eu não vou mesmo. – Ela disse teimosamente. Cruzou os braços e me encarou, como se estivesse me desafiando. Suspirei.

-Eu avisei... – Sussurrei. Me aproximei dela lentamente – Não seria mais fácil você ir sentar no maldito sofá?

-Não.

-Lils, você é muito teimosa.

Sorrindo, cheguei ao seu lado. Passei um braço por debaixo de seus joelhos e um por trás de suas costas e a carreguei no estilo nupcial. Lily arregalou os olhos e começou a me bater para me soltar.

-James, James! Me solta, por favor! O que você está fazendo? – Ainda sorrindo, a ignorei e soltei-a no sofá – O que você vai fazer?

-Agora, Lily Evans, prepare-se para sua tortura...

Me sentei no sofá ao seu lado e comecei a fazer cócegas nela. Lily começou a rir histericamente, pedindo para eu parar. Depois de cinco minutos, resolvi dar um descanso para ela e parei. Passei a mão pelos cabelos enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego.

-Para que você fez isso, James? – Sorri timidamente.

-Porque você não queria vir!

-Para que você queria que eu viesse? – Ela perguntou, se sentando e ajeitando o cabelo. Arfei e fingi estar ofendido.

-Você sabe há quanto tempo não te beijo? – Perguntei, puxando-a pela cintura.

-Hum... Um dia?

-Exato! – Exclamei. Ela riu e eu a beijei docemente.

-Acho que você deveria ficar mais tempo. Quero saber o que você faria.

-Ora, eu já fiquei quase seis anos sem te beijar e você quer me oferecer mais tempo? – Retorqui, colocando uma mecha de cabelos ruivos atrás da orelha. Ela riu docemente e pôs as mãos em meus ombros.

-Você me desculpa? – Ela pediu.

-Não sei...

Ela começou a enrolar meu cabelo em um dos seus dedos e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

-E agora? – Limpei a garganta.

-Er... talvez... – Rindo, Lily sentou-se mais perto de mim e se aproximou da minha orelha.

-Por favor, James... – Ela sussurrou numa voz manhosa.

Mordi o lábio inferior e sacudi a cabeça negativamente.

-Você não vai aguentar mais tempo... Só me perdoa... – Ela pediu, sem se afastar.

-De-desculpar pelo quê? – Perguntei gaguejando. Ela estava realmente ganhando. Senti ela sorrindo e um arrepio desceu pela minha espinha.

-Por... por nada, mesmo. Eu só queria ver você assim...

Depois de dizer isso, ela se afastou gargalhando. Deitou no sofá, sem conseguir parar de rir e estreitei meus olhos para ela. Cruzei os braços e me recostei no outro lado do sofá, olhando para um ponto fixo à minha frente. Quando Lily conseguiu parar de rir, colocou as pernas no meu colo e ficou deitada, respirando profundamente. Depois de um tempo, ela se acalmou.

-James? – Ela me chamou. Senti seus olhos em mim, mas eu estava determinado a fazer biquinho e parecer infantilmente irritado.

-Que é? – Perguntei sem me mexer nem olhá-la. Percebi, com minha incrível e perfeita visão periférica, que ela se sentara. Depois ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

-James, o que foi? – Ela perguntou. Percebi um tom de preocupação em sua voz e fiz o máximo para não rir. E consegui.

-Nada – Murmurei. Ela mordeu o lábio.

-James, querendo ou não, eu te conheço. Sei que tem alguma coisa.

Suspirei e me virei para ela.

-Você não pode simplesmente chegar assim perto de mim, falar na minha orelha e se afastar desse jeito! – Reclamei choramingando. Ela abriu a boca e começou a rir de novo. Se aproximou, passou os braços pelos meus ombros e beijou minha bochecha levemente.

-Me desculpe por te deixar na expectativa, James, prometo não fazer mais isso... – Ela disse, ainda me abraçando.

-Eu sei – Disse animadamente. Ela riu.

-E como você sabe disso, ó, Mestre? – Ela perguntou, fazendo graça de mim.

-Porque da próxima vez, eu vou te pegar de surpresa e você não vai se esquecer...

Ela engoliu em seco, mas não se soltou de mim. Depois, sorriu.

-Venha com tudo, Potter – Sorri junto com ela.

-Tem certeza?

-Não – Ela disse rapidamente e eu ri.

-Tá, eu vou com metade do tudo... – Respondi. Ela sacudiu levemente com o riso – Quando você menos esperar...

De repente, ela sorriu ainda mais e se levantou.

-Venha cá! – Ela me chamou para o meio da sala.

-Certeza? – Perguntei preguiçosamente. Ela riu e assentiu com a cabeça. Suspirei – O que eu não faço por você...

De repente, senti alguma coisa puxando minha perna para cima e de repente, eu estava de cabeça para baixo.

-Lily! – Exclamei em tom choroso. Ela começou a gargalhar – Por favor, Lily, me põe de novo no chão...!

-Por que eu deveria fazer isso?

-Porque eu te amo! – Ela riu.

-Lógica quebrada, James. Tenta de novo.

-Porque eu vou te atacar com cócegas de novo se você me soltar.

-E aí eu faço aquilo de novo!

-E aí eu me aproveito e vou achar que é um convite para passar a noite toda te beijando – Ela estreitou os olhos e sorri.

-Pateta... – Ela disse. Sorri ainda mais.

-Mas um pateta que você gosta, não é? – Ela lutou contra um sorriso e perdeu.

-Sim, eu gosto... – Lily se aproximou de mim e, na ponta dos pés, me deu um beijo rápido. Depois ela sorriu. – Se prepare para cair.

E eu, hum, caí. Não entendi o porquê, eu sempre consigo ficar em pé! Absurdo dos absurdos, eu, James Perfeito Potter, não posso fazer uma coisa tão simples como _cair_. Isso é ridículo. Cair é para os fracos. E para Lily. Porque são duas coisas diferentes, ok?

-Lily! – Reclamei de novo. Ela suspirou e sorriu.

-O que foi agora, James? – Ela perguntou quando me aproximei dela fazendo biquinho.

-Você foi má?

-Por quê?

-Você me deixou cair! – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu te avisei... Não é minha culpa se você é lento... – Quando ela disse isso, cruzei os braços e fiz ainda mais biquinho – Por que você está fazendo essa cara hoje?

-Porque... – Franzi a testa – Sei lá – Ela riu e eu revirei os olhos, fazendo biquinho de novo – Esse não é o ponto, Lily!

-Você fica muito fofo fazendo biquinho! – Ela disse sorrindo para mim. Imitei-a.

-Fico? – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Sim, James, fica.

-Eu sabia – Exclamei rindo. Ela revirou os olhos de novo e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos.

-Metido... – Fiz o biquinho de novo e ela riu.

-Eu sei disso – Exclamei. Ela se aproximou de mim com um sorriso no rosto e pôs os braços em volta do meu pescoço – Mas veja só – Continuei e ela arregalou os olhos levemente, para mostrar que estava me ouvindo – eu sou homem o suficiente para admitir minhas falhas e meus defeitos, e meus erros e... – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Ora, cale a boca, Potter – Ela disse, ficando na ponta dos pés para me beijar. Eu ri e ela se afastou.

-Como quiser, madame... – Ela revirou os olhos de novo, me chamou de "idiota" e me beijou de novo. Tudo bem, por mim.

-James? Lily?

A voz vinha do Salão Comunal. Era _bem_ depois da hora permitida. Mas nós reconhecemos a voz e ficamos muito preocupados.

-Holly? – Perguntei. Minha amiga sorriu, mas pudemos ver que ela estivera chorando. Eu sentei de um lado e Lils do outro.

-Hey... – Ela respondeu, a voz um pouco quebrada, sem olhar para cima. Levantei seu rosto pelo queixo.

-Que foi? — Perguntei — Por que o choro?

-É só que eu percebi como sou idiota.

-Você não é idiota, Holly, de forma alguma — Ela me olhou ceticamente.

-Eu fingi que estou namorando para ele ficar com ciúmes! — Ela exclamou — Isso não faz de mim uma idiota?

-Não! Não! — Exclamei — Isso faz de você uma apaixonada! Holly, eu realmente não preciso te lembrar que já fiz pior, não é? — Perguntei — Você sabe bem quantos foras eu levei de Lily no segundo ano... — Ela sorriu.

-Um para cada dia do ano...

-E você sabe que eu mudava minha estratégia... E ficava cada vez pior... Lembra da camisa "saia comigo, Lily Evans"? — Elas duas riram com a lembrança.

-Como esquecer disso? Lily ficou te xingando durante dias!

-Eu imaginava isso. Mais ou menos de uma semana? — Holly olhou para Lily, passando a pergunta para minha Ruivinha.

-Mais que uma semana. Eu só não te azarei por causa de Remus. Ele pediu para ter calma...

-Bom amigo... — Eu disse suspirando — Enfim! Você não é idiota, Holly, você está...

Mas fui interrompido pela abertura do retrato. Como não vi ninguém, supus que fosse Sirius e me calei. Um segundo depois, ele tirou a Capa e pudemos ver seu rosto tomado por um sorriso imenso. Então ele viu Holly e franziu a testa, se aproximando.

-Holly? — Six perguntou, a voz preocupada. Holly olhou para frente, onde ele estava ajoelhado — O que foi? — Ele sussurrou.

-Nada — Ela respondeu, olhando para o lado e limpando uma lágrima. Sirius bufou.

-Você não chora por nada, Holly, eu te conheço — Ele ergueu o rosto dela pelo queixo, mas ela continou sem encará-lo — Foi Paul? — Ele sussurrou. Epa.

-O que tem Paul? — Perguntei.

-Eles se separaram — Sirius respondeu.

-Por quê?

-Não estava dando certo — Holly disse — Eu gosto muito dele, mas como amigo. E vice-versa. Não é por causa disso.

-Então o que é? — Sirius perguntou com tom de urgência. Holly suspirou.

-Nada, Sirius. Bem... Boa noite.

Ela deu um abraço em Lily, um beijo em minha bochecha e tirou a mão de Sirius de seu rosto para depois apertá-la levemente. Nós três a olhamos subir as escadas. Six se jogou no sofá aonde ela estivera antes.

-Sério, o que foi? – Ele perguntou. Sacudi a cabeça em negação.

-Não sei... – Ele se virou para o outro lado.

-Lils, você sabe?

-Não posso contar... – Ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. Decidi mudar de assunto.

-E como foi o encontro hoje? – Perguntei. Ele sorriu, mas os olhos dele não brilharam como eu esperava. A coisa de Holly estava realmente preocupando-o.

-Foi maravilhoso! – Ele exclamou excitadamente – Primeiro jantamos no Cabeça de Javali, depois levei-a para o Madame Puddifoot e depois ficamos dando umas voltas pelo povoado...

-Você gosta de Lene mesmo, né? – Lily perguntou. Percebi que teríamos a conversa com Sirius naquela hora.

-Sim... – Ele respondeu.

Sorri e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Lily fez um gesto com a cabeça me dizendo para interferir.

-E... hum, você gosta, _gosta_ dela? – Ele franziu o cenho.

-Sim, James, eu gosto de Marlene. Por que a pergunta?

-Curiosidade... Eu quero saber da vida do meu melhor amigo. E aí, planos para, hum, o futuro com ela? – Vi Lily me fuzilando com o olhar, mas que diabos eu poderia dizer?

-Hum... ainda não tinha pensado nisso, James... Acho que está um pouco cedo... Eu gosto dela, mas não a amo perdidamente... ainda – Ele disse, coçando o nariz. Senti um tom de dúvida em sua voz – Quero dizer, ela não é minha Lily, sabe? – Lils limpou a garganta e eu e Six sorrimos.

-Desculpe? – Ela disse, num tom de voz indignado.

-Ora, meu amor, está desculpada – Respondi, segurando a gargalhada. Sirius riu alto e Lily não conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

-Vocês podem me dizer como entrei nessa história?

-Simples... – Six disse. Encarei-o mortalmente, mandando ele _calar__a__boca_, mas ele somente sorriu – Usamos seu nome como uma comparação.

-Comparação?

-Veja bem... – Ele continuou, e senti meu rosto avermelhar – No final do quarto ano, James disse que não queria só te beijar uma vez e pronto. Disse que você era para a vida toda. Então sempre que algum amigo tem um caso mais sério, dizemos que a mulher é a "Lily dele".

Passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, sentindo o rubor no meu rosto, e olhei para qualquer lugar menos para Lily. Eu tenho, entretanto, uma maldita visão periférica perfeita (mentira, amo minha visão periférica perfeita!) e pude ver que Lils estava boquiaberta.

-Entendeu, Lilyzita? – Sirius perguntou, sorrindo. Ela limpou a garganta e sacudiu a cabeça em concordância – Enfim, ela não é minha Lily ainda, sabe?

-Mas você gosta dela? – Perguntei.

-Gosto sim. É muito bom conversar com ela, é como se eu tivesse conversando com Lily ou Holly... – Ele disse. Certo.

-Entendo...

-Mas eu não fiz planos para o futuro como você, James – Ele disse, um sorriso maroto se espalhando pelo rosto. Fechei os olhos.

-Chega de humilhações por hoje, não acha? – Perguntei num rosnado. Ele riu.

-Não. Lily, sabia que no terceiro ano ele planejou como te pediria em casamento? – Lils sacudiu a cabeça em negação, meio em choque. Assim como ela estava com a humilhação anterior. E eu estava corado de novo – Eu não lembro como ele disse, mas definitivamente tem algo relacionado com um sapato... – Ele disse pensativamente.

-Chega, né? – Pedi, me levantando. Sirius riu mais.

-Tudo bem, camarão... – Ele disse. Fiz menção de bater em sua cabeça e ele saiu correndo. Ouvi a porta do quarto batendo.

Lily estava sentada no sofá, me olhando meio surpresa, com um sorriso de canto de boca. Eu continuei em pé, com uma mão na cabeça, constrangido.

-É sério o que o cachorro falou? – Ela perguntou, abraçando uma almofada.

-É sim, aquele fofoqueiro – Resmunguei. Lily se levantou e ficou de frente para mim. Depois riu.

-Você está com _vergonha_? – Ela perguntou incredulamente.

-Suponho que sim – Respondi, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Por quê?

-Bem, o pulguento contou coisas de quando eu tinha treze anos, coisas embaraçosas! – Ela riu.

-Pois eu achei muito fofo – E ficou na ponta dos pés, para beijar minha bochecha – Boa noite...

Observei-a, com um meio sorriso no rosto, sair do Salão Comunal para o Dormitório feminino. Com um suspiro, apaguei as luzes do Salão e fui dormir.

Os dias até a sexta-feira passaram rapidamente. A notícia de Holly e Paul se espalhara na escola como gás hilariante. Muitas teorias, nenhuma verdade. Holly estava melhor. Não estava mais tão chateada, e ela esquecera um pouco de Sirius, tratando-o como um conhecido.

Meu amigo ficou sem entender nada. Ela passara a... não exatamente ignorá-lo, mas passara a ser um pouco mais fria com ele de uma hora para outra. Ele me olhava questionadoramente, e eu dava de ombros. Ele se virava para Lily, que mordia o lábio e dizia que não podia falar nada. Mas ele estava ficando irritado e triste.

Combinei com Lily que falaríamos com ele sobre o que a mudança no humor dele poderia significar enquanto esperávamos Remus na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

-Bom dia, classe – A professora Cole disse, sorrindo – Daqui a exatamente uma semana, vocês apresentarão suas músicas... – Alguns fizeram caretas – Algumas considerações antes... Terei alguma dupla? Lily e James? – Ela perguntou esperançosamente. Segurei um riso e Lils sorriu timidamente.

-Na verdade, professora, eu farei dupla com Remus...

-Tudo bem... – Ela disse, anotando num caderno – James, qual instrumento você vai tocar?

-Teclado, professora – Ela sorriu – Sra. Cole?

-Sim, querido?

-Posso ser o último? – Senti Lily me fuzilar com os olhos e Remus rir levemente.

-Claro, claro... – Ela anotou no caderno – Vou liberar vocês, para que possam treinar... Mas treinem mesmo!

A aula durou apenas dez minutos, então fui para o campo de Quadribol. Mas quando eu ainda estava com Lily e Remus, Laurie veio em nossa direção.

-James, oi! – Ela me cumprimentou. Senti Lily enrijecer e Aluado segurar uma risada. Passei a mão pelo cabelo.

-Er... oi, Laurie! – Eu disse nervosamente.

-Tudo bem? Você sumiu... – Ela disse, sorrindo. Pelo canto do olho, vi Lils cruzar os braços. Aluado estava tendo sérios problemas para não rir.

-É... eu, hum, estive ocupado...

-Uma pena... – Ela esfregou as mãos nervosamente – James?

-Hun?

-Você... er, você tem planos para... você sabe, para Hogsmead? – Ela perguntou quietamente, sem encontrar meus olhos. Pude ver o queixo de Lily ir dar um passeio bem longe daqui e Remus tossiu para esconder o riso. E ele queria rir de Lily, não de Laurie.

-Oh... eu... – Olhei rapidamente para Lils, que estava me encarando mortalmente. Limpei a garganta, envergonhado – Sabe o que é, Laurie? – Arrisquei outra olhada para Lily, e vi que ela não me ajudaria a sair dessa. Laurie olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Eu entendo... – Ela disse, indicando Lily com a cabeça – E só queria dizer que não fui eu...

-Han?

-Os boatos, James. Não espalhei... aquilo – Pisquei confuso. Depois sorri.

-Não pensei que tivesse sido você... – Ela sorriu.

-Então, hum, já vou... Desculpe, Lily...

E saiu andando. Virei-me lentamente, para dar tempo a Lily de recuperar a expressão dela.

-Por que diabos ela me pediu desculpa? – Foi tudo que ela falou, sem nem se preocupar em consertar a expressão de ciúmes/confusão.

-Porque sou seu território – Respondi, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela revirou os olhos e Remus riu – Me diga por que você ficou com ciúmes – Ela arfou.

-Eu certamente _não_ fiquei com ciúmes! – Eu e Remus bufamos – Não fiquei!

-Claro que não – Ela estreitou os olhos para o meu tom.

-Não fiquei.

E saiu andando. Eu ri e fui para o campo de Quadribol. Consegui, com muito esforço, o pomo de ouro com Madame Hooch. Coloquei as vestes reservas que eu sempre deixava no vestiário e fui treinar um pouco. A tarde foi passando e eu nem percebi. Decidi que estava na hora de entrar quando a noite caiu.

Só depois de entrar no Salão Comunal percebi que eu ainda estava com o pomo na mão. Olhei para frente e vi Holly. Ela sorriu para mim. Sentei-me ao seu lado e ela franziu a testa.

-Não está chovendo... – Holly comentou. Sorrindo marotamente, pus um braço em seus ombros.

-Eu sei que não. Eu estava treinando desde... umas duas da tarde – Vi seu rosto se transformar numa máscara de nojo e, enquanto ela me batia e me afastava, gargalhava. Joguei o pomo para ela e Holly pegou por reflexo.

-Segure que vou tomar banho – Ela guardou o pomo no bolso interno das vestes e subi para o Dormitório masculino, onde Sirius estava escrevendo uma carta.

Quando desci de novo, devidamente limpo, vi que Holly confiara o pomo para outra pessoa e gemi levemente. Forcei um sorriso, que depois ficou natural, e me sentei ao lado delas.

-Oi! – Eu disse animadamente – Lily, você pode devolver o pomo? – Pedi, fazendo carinha de abandonado. Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Você _roubou_ o pomo _de__novo_?

-Não! – Exclamei – Eu pedi para Madame Hooch e esqueci de devolver! Eu juro pela minha beleza! – Holly riu.

-E você vai devolver?

-Não queria não...

-Então devolvo _eu_...

-Lily, me dá o pomo, por favor! – Choraminguei. Eu estava choramingando muito ultimamente. Ela sorriu e negou. Fiz cara de cachorro molhado, mas ela nem ligou.

Agindo como criança, subi para o Dormitório masculino batendo o pé. Ouvi as duas rirem de mim. Sentei na minha cama e fiquei de braços cruzados e biquinho. Sirius ainda estava escrevendo a carta e me olhou, o rosto dividido entre riso e pena. Ele suspirou e colocou a pena no tinteiro.

-O que foi, Pontas? – Ele perguntou.

-Lily pegou o pomo e não quer devolver! – Reclamei. Six revirou os olhos e riu.

-Vem comigo que eu recupero seu pomo rapidinho...

Sem acreditar, segui-o pela escada. Quando ele viu as meninas, abriu seu sorriso mais charmoso (quero dizer, o que ele diz ser o sorriso mais charmoso, porque eu não tenho opinião sobre o sorriso dele) e sentou entre as duas. Me aproximei dos três, de braços cruzados e de biquinho. Lily segurou uma risada de novo.

-Lily Evans, creio que você está em posse de algo que pertence à James Potter – Sirius disse com uma voz grave. Sorri.

-Não estou. O pomo pertence à _escola_, não à _Potter_.

-Mas está sob responsabilidade dele, portanto podemos dizer que pertence provisoriamente à ele – Six disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha em desafio. Lily não disse nada e ele continuou com um sorriso – Já que vocês ainda não casaram e o que é de um ainda não é do outro, sugiro que você devolva o pomo.

Ela abriu a boca, mas negou com a cabeça. Sirius suspirou pesarosamente e eu ri, querendo saber qual o plano dele.

-Lamento em ter de usar tal tática, Lily, mas se você não devolver o pomo para meu amigo... – E sussurrou algo no ouvido dela.

Bem, seja lá o que ele tenha sussurrado, deu certo, porque ela foi corando, os olhos esbugalhando e a mão que envolvia o pomo foi estendendo lentamente em minha direção. Quando peguei o objeto, ela se virou para Sirius.

-Se você contar para alguém, eu juro que te _mato_... – Ela ameaçou num sussurro. Sirius sorriu.

-Relaxe, Ruivinha, minha boca é um túmulo.

E, deixando tanto Holly quanto eu sem saber que diabos acabara de acontecer, cada um foi para um Dormitório.

Na sexta-feira do dia 10, acordei me sentindo estranho. Quando compartilhei esse sentimento com Remus, ele bufou com o nariz.

-James, você está _nervoso_?

-Cala a boca, Aluado – Resmunguei. Sirius, Peter, Paul e ele riram, enquanto eu xingava nomes feios.

Mas o pior é que ele estava certo. Eu não estava com medo de palco, com medo de tocar. Eu estava com medo da reação de Lily.

Porque é claro que ela teria uma reação. Se seria boa ou ruim para mim, eu só saberia na hora. Por isso pedi para ser o último. Porque se ela quiser me beijar, a sala estará vazia. Se ela quiser me bater, a sala também estará.

Portanto meu humor estava meio... hum... ruim na hora do café. Quando Holly me desejou "bom dia", murmurei alguma coisa que eu nem lembrava o que era.

-O que tem com ele? – Ela perguntou. Revirei os olhos.

-Acho que é por causa da apresentação...

-O que ele vai tocar?

-James não vai dizer a ninguém o que ele vai tocar – Respondi impacientemente. Holly riu.

-Por que ele está se referindo a si mesmo em terceira pessoa? – Ela perguntou para Remus.

-Porque você está se referindo a James em terceira pessoa – Interrompi revirando os olhos como se fosse lógico. Lily riu de leve e sorri um pouco.

-James está de TPM? – Holly perguntou e todos, menos eu, riram.

-James é um _homem_ – Falei.

-Ah, eu sei _disso_ – Ela respondeu piscando para mim. Sorri – Mas James está mudando de humor demais!

-James riu porque Lily riu – Expliquei – E sim, James está nervoso por causa da apresentação.

-Relaxe, você não vai errar! – Holly garantiu. Revirei os olhos.

-Eu sei disso! – Todos menos Lily e Remus franziram o cenho.

-Então o que é?

-Argh, não vou dizer isso em voz alta! – Os outros riram.

As aulas da manhã passaram voando. No almoço, fui com Remus e Lils pegar nossos instrumentos. Fiz questão de levar o violino dela, apesar dela não querer. Por fim, ela suspirou e me entregou a sacola. Sorri vitorioso e Remus sacudiu a cabeça em negação, como se dissesse "meu Merlin, que amigo idiota fui arranjar".

Fui assoviando no caminho e tive o cuidado de não usar a música que eu iria tocar, para que Lils não reconhecesse.

Chegamos na aula em cima da hora. As mesas tinham desaparecido, deixando lugar somente para cadeiras, como se fosse um show. A professora sorriu e pediu para Lily e Remus tocarem primeiro. Nosso ligar na primeira fileira estava guardado. Eles tiraram seus instrumentos e começaram a fazer o trabalho.

MERLIN, ISSO SOOU MUITO ESTRANHO.

Eles pegaram os instrumentos musicais e começaram a tocar harmoniosamente. Fiquei admirado com a habilidade dos dois durante os oito minutos de música. Fui um dos que aplaudiu mais entusiasticamente.

-Nota máxima, vocês dois! – A professora disse. Os dois sorriram abertamente, Lily um pouco corada.

-Vocês foram ótimos! – Elogiei. Estava cada um de um lado meu. Lil sorriu para mim, agradecendo e Remus bateu na minha cabeça.

Ah, amigos.

A aula foi passando. As músicas estavam até legais. Rimos muito em alguns casos, quando a pessoa esquecia a nota. Ninguém, felizmente, desafinou, e Aluado e Lils foram os únicos a fecharem.

Quando a penúltima pessoa tocou, o sinal bateu. A professora fez uma careta.

-Por favor, só falta James! – Ela pediu – Vocês podem esperar? Eu sei que depois daqui é o jantar, só peço cinco minutos do tempo de vocês! Aposto que valerá à pena...

Meu estômago deu uma cambalhota quando vi que todos ficaram.

-Excelente... James, você puder...

Me levantei e peguei o teclado. Sorrindo, peguei o suporte e coloquei bem em frente à Lily. Ela engoliu em seco e ouvi sussurros.

-Ele vai cantar para ela? – Uma menina falou – De novo?

Sorrindo mais, cheguei o teclado com o suporte mais para perto da cadeira onde Lily estava, de um jeito que eu podia pegar sua mão se eu quisesse. Ela olhava para mim assustada.

Liguei o teclado e coloquei na afinação adequada. Limpando a garganta, comecei a tocar.

Lily arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca levemente quando ela reconheceu a música. E eu nem tinha falado nada!

(**N/A**: Gente, o que tiver em _itálico_, é James e em _**itálico**__**e**__**negrito**_, é Lily).

_What would you do_

_If I walk up to you_

_And I told ya how I feel_

_About you now_

Vi seu rosto corar levemente quando ela percebeu que era a música que ela dançava animadamente no Natal, quando eu a vi pela janela.

_What would you say_

_If I took your breath away_

_And I love you every day_

_The way I do now  
><em>

_Would you let me love you, let me love you long time_

_Would you let me love you, let me love you long time_

_Would you let me love you, let me love you long time_

_Would you let me love you, let me love you long time_

Essa era a parte que me preocupava. Nessa hora, a mulher da banda começava a cantar. Deixei claro com um olhar que ela deveria me acompanhar.

Aqui era o risco. Se ela cantasse, era como se tivesse se declarando. Se não, me deixaria com cara de idiota (de novo) na frente de muitas pessoas.

E ela tinha de tomar uma rápida decisão. Na primeira fração de segundos, ela continuou a me encarar boquiaberta. Depois, ela revirou os olhos, como se dissesse "que se dane!" e sorriu para mim.

_**Boy I let you love me, let you love me long time**_

_**Boy I let you love me, let you love me long time**_

_**Boy I let you love me, let you love me long time**_

_**Boy I let you love me, let you love me long time**_

Quando vi que ela cantara, quase esqueci de continuar a tocar. Lily estava corando, mas continuou com uma doce voz melodiosa. Muitas pessoas arfaram.

Lily Evans estava cantando uma música de amor com James Potter.

Lily Evans... amor... James Potter.

Sem perda de tempo, sorri mais do que ela e continuei:

_And what would you take_

_If we get up and runaway_

_We can throw our promises away_

_And get out of town  
><em>

_And how do you feel_

_I hope you know that I'm for real_

_I'm playing against baby_

_I'm serious now  
><em>

_So baby, let me love you, let me love you long time_

_Baby, let me love you, let me love you long time_

_Baby, let me love you, let me love you long time_

_Baby, let me love you, let me love you long time_

Eu mal podia acreditar que Lily cantara comigo. Eu pensara nessa música, mas já sabendo que ela não ia responder. Eu sabia que ela ia me deixar com cara de pateta de novo, mas não pude não fazer isso!

Mas Lily cantara comigo. Isso era fantástico; era perfeito. Não consegui impedir um sorriso se espalhar em meu rosto enquanto eu cantava, e quando era a vez dela, só se via meus dentes.

_**Boy I let you love me, let you love me long time**_

_**Boy I let you love me, let you love me long time**_

_**Boy I let you love me, let you love me long time**_

_**Boy I let you love me, let you love me long time**_

_**In a velvet lounge, yeah**_

_**In a velvet lounge**_

_**In a velvet lounge**_

_This put us less together take a walk with me_

_Girl you are so perfect_

_Baby, you and me_

_All - All I wanna do is spend a little time_

_Your loving is so special_

_It keeps you in my mind_

_Something about ya love me_

_Girl, is that I, forever_

_Let like no other this keep this together_

_Me and you just feels right_

_Every day still right_

_Baby, keep it coming and I love you long time_

_**Boy I let you love me, let you love me long time**_

_**Boy I let you love me, let you love me long time**_

_**Boy I let you love me, let you love me long time**_

_**Boy I let you love me, let you love me long time**_

_**In a velvet lounge, yeah**_

_**In a velvet lounge**_

_**In a velvet lounge**_

Terminei de tocar com um sorriso único no meu rosto. Afastei o teclado e me aproximei de Lily, que tinha se levantado e estava sorrindo abertamente. Ela estava muito corada.

Encostei minha testa na dela e segurei sua mão, trazendo as nossas para meu peito.

-Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe, Lily? – Sussurrei, sem nem me importar com os aplausos e assovios dos outros. Registrei um Remus boquiaberto e sorridente na cadeira.

-Por Merlin, claro que sei! – Ela sussurrou de volta, sorrindo (se é que era possível) ainda mais.

-Eu te amo – Sussurrei.

-Ah, meu Deus, se beijem logo! – A professora falou. Todos nós rimos e me inclinei um pouco mais para perto de Lily.

Quando nossos lábios se tocaram, todos os presentes aplaudiram e gritaram. Todos na escola sabiam do caso Lily-eu-te-amo com É-Evans-Para-Você. Todos (bem, _quase_ todos) esperavam por esse dia.

Mas nenhum deles esperava mais do que eu. Se eles estavam felizes por mim, ninguém entendia o meu estado de espírito.

Eu consegui a garota que queria desde os doze anos de idade.

Senti os lábios de Lily se quebrarem em um sorriso e eu sorri junto, nos separando.

-James? – A professora chamou, limpando uma lágrima. Nossa.

-Sim, senhora? – Respondi, sorrindo.

-Nota máxima. Podem ir.

Dei um beijo rápido em Lily e desmontei o teclado, colocando de volta na sacola.

-Hem, hem... – Remus disse. Quero dizer, limpou a garganta. Ah, sei lá! Me virei para ele sorrindo.

-Aluado? – Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu.

-Parabéns, James – Sorri ainda mais e o abracei – Aleluia! Assim não preciso mais ouvir esse garoto resmungando...! – Me separei dele e o soquei. Ouvi Lily rindo – Obrigado, Lils – Ele disse seriamente.

-O prazer é todo meu... – Ela respondeu piscando. Eu me virei para ela.

-Ora, Lils, você acaba de roubar minha fala – Acusei-a, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. Ela revirou os olhos e bateu de leve no meu ombro.

-Vamos logo que estou com fome.

Rindo, coloquei o violino dela e meu teclado nas costas e peguei sua mão. Ela sorriu e eu beijei as costas da mão dela.

Saímos da sala conversando sobre... sobre nada em particular. Quando chegamos na escada para descer para o Salão Principal, vimos Sirius, Paul, Holly e Peter vindo em nossa direção. Holly, Paul e Peter arregalaram os olhos e sorriram quando viram que eu e Lily estávamos com as mãos entrelaçadas. Sirius, entretanto, estava procurando alguma coisa na mochila e não estava prestando atenção. Os outros três sorriram abertamente para nós dois e correram para nos abraçar.

-Eu disse, Lily Evans, eu disse que você estaria com James ainda esse ano! – Holly exclamou, abraçando a amiga – Parabéns, sua ruiva teimosa de uma figa! – Lily riu e agradeceu. Depois ela se virou para mim – James, seu... – E me abraçou – Parabéns mesmo, foi mais que merecido!

Sorri e a abracei de volta. Então tomei a mão de Lily na minha de novo e todos riram.

-Demorei muito para conseguir isso...

Sirius começou a subir a escada de novo, sorrindo

-Por que vocês demoraram tanto, Pontinhas? – Ele perguntou – Eu estou morrendo de saudades...! – Mas se calou ao olhar mão de Lily na minha. Depois sorriu – Lils, tem um James grudado em sua mão – Ele disse, como quem avisa que tem um chiclete preso no sapato de alguém. Ela revirou os olhos e sorriu.

-É claro que tem, Sirius, ele é meu _namorado_.

Six riu, pensando que era uma piada. Mas como todos nós continuamos a olhá-lo com expressões que deixavam claro que estávamos achando-o divertido, ele parou e franziu a testa.

-Não é uma piada?

-Hum... Não – Lily disse.

Sirius riu e parou. Riu e parou. Andou para trás.

Só que o idiota esqueceu que estava numa _escada_. E saiu rolando uns bons vinte degraus, quando parou desacordado.

Oh, merda.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Odiaram? MANDEM REVIEW. Ah, sim, a música é Love You Long Time, de Black Eyed Peas (http:  letras . terra . com . br / black-eyed-peas / 1777139 / traducao . html), e eu avisei que colocaria uma música deles! Avisei no capítulo nove.**

**Outra coisa... Já fiz propaganda de MariaStarKid, agora faço de McKinnon Love Dogs. Leiam "Nunca deixe Peter manejar uma varinha". Hilária demais! Beijos e até a próxima!**


	20. Dias dos namorados

**Bom dia, meus babies! Como estão vocês? Bem, eu espero... Cá estou eu de volta (de férias LOL), com mais um capítulo para vocês... Infelizmente, os capítulos serão menores agora, ou tomarão mais tempo da história. Nosso casal já está junto, então agora é só resolver problemas dos outros e mostrar como eles são lindinhos.**

**Nossa fic encerra-se esse ano, como eu já havia dito, e em Fevereiro eu começarei a trazer a parte depois de Hogwarts até a morte. **

**Quem shipa Holly/Sirius vai ficar mega feliz com esse capítulo (eu fiquei), enfim... às reviews!**

****Bah Malfoy Black: Oi, Bah, obrigadinha! Mimadinho, mas fofinho! Ah, se eu pudesse mordê-lo. Claro que Lily adora. Vamos apertááá-loooo. Eu também preciso... Também acho que ela está! Também fiquei com dó de Holly, mas eu tinha de introduzir Marlene porque... vai ter mais história com ela, relaxe... VOCÊ ESTÁ PARECENDO MINHA EX-PROFESSORA DE PORTUGUÊS! Ela dava doce para quem acertasse a questão. Ráá, segredinho do próximo capítulo. YAY! É agora que Holly morre mesmo... Obrigada e beijos!

DanyC: Obrigadaaa! Você não sabe, eu deixei para escrever a parte da música ouvindo a bendita música, e não ouvindo Coldplay, como eu sempre faço. Essa música aumentou a reprodução de um jeito (ouvi 14 vezes)...! Aqui estou eu... Beijos.

Pamella S. Potter: Ninguém ganhou doce, eu já tinha colocado Yellow antes, lembra? VERDADEEEEE! BEIJARAM SIM *-* Claro que Six não vai morrer, ele é muito bonito para isso... Beijos P.S. sim, eu tenho... me-n-myself(.)tumblr(.)com

Mariana E. Potter: Obrigadaaaa! Vou tentar continuar...

MaNgA aLbInA: AUSHAUSHAUSHAUHSUAHS Mas quem não curte o jeito bad de ser ao lado de James Potter? Gostou do final? *-* Está planejado há séculos! Tem um James grudado em sua mão... Levei uma cara para pensar nisso... Mas ele caindo foi engraçado! UHASUHAS Beijos

Ana Beatriz: Obrigadaaa! E boa sorte aí *crossed fingers* beijos

Jussara: Obrigadaaaa! Beijos

Raquel G. Potter: Obrigada! ^^ A música é viciante... e o melhor foi eu, indo para o jogo do meu time, le essa música no carro e eu sorrindo feito lerda e meu pai me perguntando qual o meu problema... Todos já sbaiam desse amor reprimido. Só Six mesmo... Sim, sua casa é imensa. Beijos

Mariana J: Obrigada! Eu tento muito escrever essa fic. E nossa, que elogio. Obrigada mesmo. Sei como é, maldita escola! Meu Deus, obrigadíssima! FINALLY MESMO! Ah, daqui a pouquinho... Obrigada! Beijos.

PH Moraes: Obrigadaaaa! Aleluia mesmo... e é, pobre Holly... Abraços

Aluado28: AUSHAUSH Claro que eu ajudo. O nome da fic é "Everybody Loves the Marauders"... Eu não gosto muito de UA, mas eu gostei dessa. E tem a continuação para ler, mas não consegui ler ainda. Eu não consigo colocar links aqui, mas se você pesquisar e colocar em fics de português vai ter três resultados somente... Beijos

Camila S. Granger: ATÉ QUE ENFIM! Sirius tapadão... Tinha de ser Sirius... P.S. Até que enfim mesmo.

Flvia: Six caindo e fazendo papel de anta: ADOOOORO. Ainda bem que gostaram da música... Beijos

Bruna: Sirius engraçado sempre. Obrigada! ah, nem vai ser tão ruim. Beijos

Lara: Claro que eu vou! Vou mostrar sim, mas na outra fic... Obrigadinha! Beijos

PH Moraes: Six anta. Fato. Quem se importa com Laurie? Mentira, eu gosto dela... Nem é SUPER maligna. É só... interessante. Obrigada!

Jean Lovegood: OBRIGADA! Eu também não sei como eu faço isso. Mas com certeza Coldplay ajuda; estou sempre escutando quando escrevo. Algumas vezes são mais fáceis que outras. OBS¹ Obrigada, tinha de ser o melhor, né? OBS² UHASUSH Se eu escrever um livro um dia... Beijos

Iza Velloso: Obrigada! E nenhuma review é idiota!

Bruna: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ADOOOOOOROOOOOO!

**Enfim, ao capítulo!**

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Vinte-<p>

Dias dos namorados

Que diabos esse garoto anda fumando? Sério, esse menino tem problemas mentais graves. Olhei para Lily enquanto ele caia pela escada e ela me empurrou na direção dele.

-Sirius! — Holly gritou. Remus bufou.

-Holly, eu acho que ele não vai parar de rolar porque você o chamou... — Ele disse. Todos nós rimos, sendo que eu e Aluado descemos as escadas para onde Six tinha parado, desacordado.

Me aproximei dele e chequei seus sinais vitais. Ele tinha pulso e estava respirando, mas estava desmaiado. Xingando, amarrei-o a uma maca invisível que conjurei e fui para a Ala Hospitalar. Antes, mandei os outros irem comer.

Chegando na Ala, coloquei Sirius em uma cama e chamei Madame Pomfrey. Ela disse que ele estava bem, mas que seria melhor ficar desacordado por meia hora.

-Por quê? — Perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

-Assim o Sr. Black me dá um momento de paz para que eu possa curá-lo... — Ela explicou. Ri e sentei-me na cadeira, vendo ela fazer vários feitiços. Enquanto Madame Pomfrey ainda trabalhava, Paul, Holly, Remus, Peter e (graças a Merlin) Lily chegaram. Como só tinham mais quatro cadeiras, sorri e mostrei meu colo para Lils. Meio corada, com um sorriso, ela sentou e abracei-a pela cintura e beijei sua bochecha.

-Que lindos...! — Holly suspirou. Sorrindo, pisquei para ela — Eu disse que vocês eram fofinhos juntos — Ri de novo e deitei nas costas de Lily.

-James? — Ela chamou. Sorri.

-Tá dormindo — Respondi. Ela revirou os olhos e riu.

-Então avisa para ele que tá doendo... — Me levantei imediatamente e depositei um beijo onde minha cabeça estava antes.

-Desculpe — Murmurei. Ela riu e me beijou rapidamente.

-Vou pensar nisso mais tarde... — Madame Pomfrey suspirou e se afastou da cama.

-Ele deve acordar daqui a pouco. Vocês já jantaram? — A enfermeira perguntou. Sorri para ela e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-Não, senhora — Remus respondeu por mim — Nós comeremos assim que Sirius acordar.

-Mas o jantar já vai ter acabado.

-Eu acho que a professora McGonagall compreenderá a nossa situação... — Mentira. Iríamos para a cozinha, mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

-Tudo bem — Ela disse — A primeira coisa que o Sr. Black fará será mexer os braços. Quaisquer sinais de movimento, por favor, me chamem imediatamente. E façam silêncio, por favor.

Concordamos com ela e Madame Pomfrey foi para sua sala. Lily suspirou e passou o braço por cima do meu ombro. Olhei para ela, cujo rosto estava um pouco acima do meu, e ela sorriu. Retribuí mais que satisfeito.

-Saiam daqui, vocês dois — Paul disse, mas percebemos seu tom brincalhão — O Dormitório é lá em cima...

-Nah, eu preferiria a sala dos Monitores... — Respondi e Lils olhou sorrindo para mim. Pisquei para ela — Lá tem um sofá muito bom... — Comentei. Lily corou e me bateu de leve enquanto os outros riam — Desculpe, meu amor, você quer ir para um armário de vassouras?

-James! — Lily exclamou vermelhíssima, me batendo mais uma vez. Ri e beijei-a rapidamente.

-Desculpe. Ela prefere o banco na frente da igreja... — Lily me fuzilou com os olhos.

-James, se você não parar agora, ela vai te odiar de novo — Holly me alertou. Revirei os olhos.

-Eu já odeio ele — Lily retrucou, mas beijou minha bochecha ao mesmo tempo e senti meu rosto se abrir num sorriso.

-Viu? Nenhum estrago feito... — Eu disse, sorrindo. Eles riram de mim. Então o braço de Sirius começou a mexer. Apontei o movimento para Remus. Lily viu também.

-Eu vou chamar — Ela se prontificou, levantando. Eu não soltei meus braços em volta da cintura dela e fiz cara de coitado. Ela riu — James, eu volto.

-Promete? — Perguntei, olhando para cima. Ela riu de novo.

-Sim, James, eu prometo...

-Então tá — Exclamei sorrindo e praticamente pulando na cadeira. Os outros riram de mim e eu fechei a cara — Eu espero por isso há anos, ok? Não estraguem minha felicidade... — Pedi, fazendo biquinho. Os outros sorriram, sabendo que eu estava falando a verdade.

-O que houve? — Sirius perguntou, meio grogue. Sorri e me levantei.

-Você rolou da escada, sua anta! — Exclamei. Ele sorriu também.

-Você ia sentir minha falta se eu morresse?

-Claro que não.

Ele arfou e levou a mão ao peito dramaticamente. Nessa hora, Madame Pomfrey e Lily chegaram de novo. Lils sentou na minha cadeira e olhei para ela. Ela sorriu e piscou. Percebi que Sirius encarou aquela atitude e julgou estranha, mas não falou nada.

-Srta. Evans — Madame Pomfrey disse — Se importa em ir pegar aquele potinho verde que está em cima da minha mesa?

Lily fez como solicitado e voltou rapidamente. Madame Pomfrey deu a poção para Sirius, que fez uma careta.

-Daqui a cinco minutos você estará liberado, senhor Black. Mais atenção na próxima vez.

Ele sorriu e a enfermeira se foi. Lily ainda estava em pé. Sirius olhou para nós dois e sorriu.

-Eu tive um sonho doido, Pontas – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Foi mesmo? – Perguntei, já sabendo o que era. Pelo sorriso de Lils, ela também sabia.

-É eu sonhei que você e a Ruiva tinham se ajeitado e... – Nessa hora, Lily sentou no meu colo de novo e voltou a olhá-lo com uma expressão de interesse, sem sorrir mais. Eu também estava sério. Sirius arfou – Então... então vo-vocês es-estão juntos? – Ele balbuciou, apontando para nós dois. Eu e Lily rolamos os olhos.

-Não, Sirius, eu só sentei aqui para fazer uma brincadeira com você – Lil explicou sarcasticamente. Six sorriu aparentemente aliviado.

-Nossa, eu cheguei a pensar que vocês estivessem realmente namorando – Todos abriram a boca para ele – Er... que foi?

-Almofadinhas – Chamei.

-Quê?

-Essa queda afetou seu cérebro.

-Por quê? – Revirei os olhos.

-Só vou falar mais uma vez, certo? – Ele acenou rapidamente com a cabeça.

-Certo, papai – Revirei os olhos, mas não consegui impedir o sorriso.

-Eu, James Potter, estou namorando com Lily Evans – Senti meu estômago saltar com essas palavras e sorri. Lil sorriu também e apertou minha mão. Era a primeira vez que eu falava isso em voz alta.

Primeiramente Sirius olhou para Lily pedindo uma confirmação, como se ela sentada em meu colo não fosse o suficiente. Ela sorriu e piscou, então ele começou a sorrir e levantou da cama.

-AI MEU MERLIN! – Sirius gritou – ALELUIA VOCÊS ESTÃO JUNTOS! – Ele exclamou, vindo para perto de nós dois – PARABÉNS, JAMES! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU! – E foi me abraçar. Mas eu estava com Lily no colo e não levantei. Ele apontou para Lily – Larga o namorado – Ela riu e saiu. Ele se jogou em cima de mim – PARABÉNS, PONTAS!

-Levanta, sua anta, você está me esmagando! – Exclamei. Ele riu e saiu. Arfando, me coloquei ao seu lado (em pé) e o abracei – Viu? Não precisa me matar... – Falei. Os outros riram e me soltei dele – Agora vai para a cama, seu cachorro.

Ele sorriu e foi deitar. Puxei Lily para perto de mim.

-Quer ir para Hogsmead comigo domingo? – Perguntei, sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta.

-Claro – Beijei-a rapidamente e depois ri – Que foi?

-Cinco minutos! – Exclamei. Remus, Paul, Sirius, Holly e Peter me olharam com cara de: LOUCO!, mas Lily gemeu em derrota – Eu escolho – Ela suspirou.

-Eu sei, eu sei... – Sorri mais ainda.

-E são dez, na verdade... – Ela fez cara de confusa, mas depois entendeu e suspirou novamente.

-Olhe sua vida! – Ela me alertou, em tom brincalhão. Encarei-a nos olhos, sorrindo.

-Estou olhando – Afirmei. Ela corou e me abraçou. Rindo, beijei o topo de sua cabeça – Eu te amo – Sussurrei. Senti ela dar um beijo no meu ombro e sorri.

-Desculpe a minha interrupção... – Remus falou, sorrindo, e nos viramos para ele – Mas o que você quis dizer com dez minutos?

-Eu apostei com Lily que ela iria para Hogsmead comigo.

-Cinco minutos, só nós dois – Ela completou.

-E os outros cinco? – Aluado perguntou de novo.

-Apostei que não falaria qual era a música – Dei de ombros – E ganhei duas vezes.

Nessa hora, a cabeça de Holly se levantou e um sorriso estava espalhado em seu rosto.

-Gente? – Ela chamou – Eu estou sentindo um cheiro... – E se virou para Sirius – Sinto cheiro de _dinheiro_.

Six gemeu, visivelmente derrotado, enquanto Holly sorria para ele. Ergui uma sobrancelha e Lily cruzou os braços.

-Posso saber que aposta foi essa, senhorita Hall? – Lils perguntou. Segurei um riso quando vi Holly congelar e se virar com uma expressão de medo para nós – E você também, senhor Black – Six sorriu e jogou o cabelo para trás.

-Sabe o que é, Lil? – Holly começou, gaguejando. Sirius riu.

-É o seguinte. – Ele interrompeu – Eu e Holly fizemos uma aposta no Natal de quando vocês dois começariam a namorar – Lils arfou e pude perceber que era brincadeira, mas deixei ela mexer com Holly. Seria hilário.

-Eu não acredito nisso! – Lils disse, com a voz magoada. Seria preciso muitos anos de observação facial intensa para perceber que ela não estava chateada mesmo – Como você pôde?

-Desculpe, Lils, desculpe mesmo! Mas... eu... eu estava entediada, e Sirius quase me obrigou! – Meu Lírio estreitou os olhos e Holly parecia estar prestes a chorar quando minha _namorada_ (como é ótimo me referir a ela assim!) começou a gargalhar. Todos perceberam que era brincadeira e riram junto.

-Você apostou o quê?

-Apostei cinco galeões...

-No quê?

-Que vocês estariam juntos entre seu aniversário e a Páscoa. Sirius disse que seria entre a Páscoa e o aniversário de James – E sorriu para Six – Cinco galeões, por favor – Olhei para Lily e começamos a rir.

-Sinto em dizer – Falei, sorrindo – Mas nenhum de vocês ganhou a aposta. É realmente muito ruim estragar a aposta de dois dos meus melhores amigos...

Os fizeram cara de confusos (o que provavelmente estavam), mas não puderam questionar pois Madame Pomfrey disse que Sirius poderia ir. Fomos para o escritório de McGonagall pedir a comida. Ela sorriu quando viu que eu e Lily estávamos de mãos dadas.

-Suponho que vocês saibam onde é a cozinha, já que fazem festas no Salão Comunal com uma frequencia assustadora – Ela disse – Se alguém encontrá-los, podem contar que têm minha autorização.

Saímos da sala dela surpresos, mas felizes. Fomos para a cozinha com Holly perguntando o que eu quis dizer com aquilo. Eu sorria e dizia que falaria depois de comer.

Os elfos nos trataram com o mesmo carinho de sempre e comi melhor que nunca. Talvez porque Lily estava se apoiando em mim, ou porque ela riu e limpou meu queixo quando me melei com o chocolate.

-Agora que acabamos de comer – Holly disse quando estávamos indo para o Salão Comunal – Me diz! – Suspirei.

-Nós não... – Olhei para Lily incerto do que falar – Como posso dizer...?

-Hoje não foi... – Ela também parecia não saber explicar – Digamos que... nós... nós tivemos... uma... uma _coisa_... há um tempo.

-Defina "coisa" – Holly pediu, um sorriso nos lábios. Sirius ficou na nossa frente de repente.

-Vocês conversavam? – Acenei com a cabeça sorrindo – Aperto de mão? Nenhuma palavra de ódio? – Confirmei e ele arregalou os olhos – Vocês se beijaram? – Ri.

-Algumas vezes... – Completei piscando. Holly começou a me bater.

-Seu idiota! – Ela exclamou – E você não me contou _nada_?

-Lily pediu para manter silêncio.

Holly a fuzilou com os olhos e Lils sorriu angelicalmente para a melhor amiga.

-Explique-se, Evans.

-Ora, Holly, eu... eu senti vergonha, okay? Passei anos dizendo que odiava o menino. Foi difícil para mim. Eu precisava de um tempo para aceitar que eu gosto muito dele, tá legal?

-Argh, que seja! E vocês ainda me fizeram perder a aposta! – Holly retrucou – Agora vou ficar sem doce nenhum...

-Ah, isso me lembra... – Falei, colocando a mão no bolso interno das vestes e tirando uma caixa de Feijõezinhos e um pirulito. Entreguei os dois para Lily – Sei que foi ontem, mas... – Ela pegou os dois, atônita, e sorriu, olhando para mim.

-Você lembra da data certa? – Ela sussurrou. Sorri.

-Mas é claro que eu lembro! – Falei – Eu espero por isso há anos, lembra? – Ela sorriu.

-Obrigada – E me beijou rapidamente. Guardou os doces no bolso e tirou um mini-cervo de porcelana – Eu ganhei quando eu tinha sete anos, depois de assistir a um filme trouxa, Bambi. Foi aí que comecei a gostar de cervos...

Olhei para o cervo atônito. Senti um sorriso de canto de boca se abrir em meu rosto. Guardei-o com o maior cuidado no bolso segurei o rosto dela com o mesmo cuidado.

-Obrigado – Eu sussurrei. Ela sorriu e se levantou para me beijar. Bem, quem sou eu para negar pedido de mulher?

-Só eu sinto que estamos interrompendo algo? – Ouvi Peter sussurrar. Nos separamos rindo. Havíamos que nossos amigos estavam lá.

-Desculpem, mas ontem fez um mês que nós estamos juntos – Expliquei. Eles sorriram em compreensão. Depois olhei para Peter – Rabicho, você até que é um bom observador.

-E-eu sou? – Ele gaguejou.

-Muito bom – Lily elogiou.

-É, você percebeu que estávamos juntos há um tempão – Expliquei e ele corou – E você percebeu que foi Lily que me deu aquele chupão... Esperto...

Quando falei isso, Holly arfou e levou as mãos à boca. Sirius sorriu maliciosamente para Lily. Remus riu e Paul parecia levemente chocado. Lils corou profundamente e escondeu o rosto em meu ombro.

-Ops. Acho que falei demais – Comentei, fazendo careta.

-Agora vocês me devem uma explicação! – Holly disse – EVANS! – Meu Lírio gemeu e encarou a melhor amiga – O que foi aquilo?

-Hum... foi uma... competição. Você sabe como sou competitiva! E ele ficou lá, rindo quando me arrepiei! Eu tinha de devolver! – Ela me olhou como se tivesse brigando comigo.

-Pode devolver na hora que quiser – Ela corou e escondeu o rosto no meu ombro de novo.

-Vamos embora antes que você mate de vergonha!

-Você sabe que eles virão conosco, não sabe? – Ela gemeu de novo.

-Que seja... – E olhou para mim – Não precisa espalhar tudo num dia só! Deixe-os com curiosidade! – Eu ri.

-Sim, mãe – Ela revirou os olhos e ficou na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo rápido.

-Vamos... quanto mais rápido chegarmos no Salão Comunal, menos pessoas nos encarando – Eu ri enquanto ela fez uma careta. Todos sabiam que Lily odiava ser o centro das atenções. Beijei sua testa e sorri docilmente.

-Não se preocupe, você estará comigo.

-E é por isso que eu devo me preocupar! Todo mundo vai olhar! – Ela choramingou. Sorri.

-Eles vão olhar para mim, porque sou extremamente bonito – Ela revirou os olhos – Pense pelo lado positivo – Sussurrei – Pelo menos Sirius não descobriu no Salão Principal... – Ela bufou pelo nariz.

-Ai, graças! – Ri e peguei sua mão.

Entramos num Salão da Grifinória lotado. Assim que cruzamos o retrato, os sussurros começaram. Dei um leve aperto na mão de Lily e puxei-a para dentro. Meio relutante ela veio comigo. Nossos amigos passaram na nossa frente e sorri para Lily. Ela sorriu de volta e foi para o Dormitório Feminino, seguindo Holly. Dei-lhe um beijo rápido e os sussurros só aumentaram. Lily revirou os olhos, pegou o violino e subiu.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos e segui para o Dormitório Masculino. Os outros Marotos estavam lá e sorriram quando me viram. Coloquei meu teclado de lado e me deitei na cama. Sirius olhou para mim com um sorriso que eu não gostei.

-MONTINHO! – Ele gritou, se jogando em cima de mim. Eu ri e senti outro baque quando Remus fez o mesmo e, por último, Peter – Pontas?

-Quê?

-Parabéns – Ele disse. Eu sorri.

-Obrigado, cara.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, sem sair do montinho. Então Paul saiu do banheiro e nos viu daquele jeito e começou a rir.

-Sirius – Eu disse, como se fosse uma explicação. E, parando para pensar, era. Paul riu de novo.

-O banheiro está livre – Ele avisou – Se eu fosse você iria logo para passar mais tempo com Lily...

Ele piscou o olho e desceu. Os Marotos saíram de cima de mim rapidamente e, com uma muda de roupa, corri para o banheiro. Tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida e desci para encontrar Lily sentada no sofá, lendo e brincando com _o _colar. Holly estava na poltrona ao lado dela, parecendo entediada.

-Bonito colar – Eu elogiei, sentando ao lado de Lils. Ela fechou o livro e olhou para mim sorrindo.

-Ah, sim, quem comprou tem um excelente gosto – Eu ri e dei-lhe e um beijo rápido, passando meu braço por seus ombros.

-Obrigado. — Holly arfou.

-Foi _você _que deu o colar?

-Sim, senhora! — Eu disse sorrindo.

-E Lily soube quando?

-No dia que ela ganhou... — Holly estreitou os olhos — Eu pedi para não falar para ninguém...

-Por quê? — Dei de ombros.

-O presente era para ela, não para os outros. Eu achei que se as pessoas não soubessem que tinha sido meu, Lily usaria — Holly olhou para ela surpresa.

-E você usou?

-Ninguém sabia que tinha sido ele... — Lily deu de ombros. Os outros chegaram nessa hora e Holly relatou a conversa.

Lily recostou a cabeça no meu ombro e suspirou.

-Cadê seu perfume? — Ela sussurrou. Sorri.

-Acabou, vou pedir para minha mãe enviar... — Paul riu.

-Exigente, ela, não? — Rimos e eu pisquei para Lils.

-Uma coisa — Remus falou, pensativo — Quando vocês se beijaram pela primeira vez?

-No aniversário de Ranhoso — Respondi — Depois daí... sem parar — Eles riram e Lil bateu no meu braço.

-E a semana da Lua Cheia? — Ela desafiou.

-Ah, sim! Explica você, ainda não entendi...

-Eu estava preocupada com você, James! — Sorri.

-Muito obrigado.

-LILY! — Six gritou depos de cinco minutos de silêncio.

-Quê?

-O que você vai dar para James de Dia dos Namorados? — Ela sorriu.

-Surpresa... Cinco minutos que eu não conto? — Lils perguntou me olhando.

-Apostado — Respondi.

Me inclinei para beijá-la, mas Sirius me puxou. Olhei irritadamente para ele.

-Que é, Pulguento? — Rosnei.

-Vocês vão realmente fazer isso aqui? — Revirei os olhos e me inclinei para uma Lily risonha. Six me puxou de novo — Nada disso, James, se quiser fazer isso, me abandone e saia daqui... — E sorriu angelicalmente. Suspirei.

-Tá, me dá a Capa — Ele arfou.

-Vai mesmo me abandonar? — Dei de ombros.

-Aparentemente, vou. Quero dizer, vamos. A Capa?

-No Dormitório — Ele murmurou infeliz. Peguei o bem precioso e guardei num bolso. No Salão, tomei a mão de Lily e a direcionei para fora do retrato. Ainda ouvi os sussurros nos seguindo. Assim que saímos, ela soltou um gemido.

-Vão comentar bastante, não vão? — Ela perguntou. Sorri docemente.

-Acho que até semana que vem... — Lily suspirou.

-Você acha que quantas pessoas já sabem?

-São que horas?

-Nove e meia.

-Diria que toda a escola, incluindo o corpo docente — Ela fez uma careta e sorriu ao mesmo tempo.

-Acho que você pode excluir os Sonserinos; eles não ligam para fofocas... — Olhei-a ceticamente.

-Você é nascida-trouxa. Eu sou de uma das famílias puro-sangue mais antigas. Estamos juntos, é claro que eles sabem — Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Faz sentido...

-Além do mais... — Mas fui interrompido pela chegada de alguém. Olhei para a pessoa com raiva – O que quer, Ranhoso?

Lily olhou para frente rapidamente e pôs uma expressão séria no rosto, mas sem soltar minha mão. Foi para as mãos entrelaçadas que ele olhou antes de encarar Lily com cara de nojo.

-Então é verdade? – Ele perguntou quietamente – É verdade que você está com _ele_?

Snape disse "ele" como se estivesse se referindo a um resto de suco de abóbora estragado. Senti minha mandíbula cerrando com o tom.

-E se eu estiver? – Lily desafiou – Qual o problema, Snape? – Ele sorriu amargurado.

-Nada. Eu só... só estava lembrando da promessa que você me fez no quarto ano – Ele sibilou – De que _nunca_ sairia com Potter.

-Qualquer promessa que eu tenha te feito foi quebrada no momento em que você me chamou de sangue-ruim.

-Mas eu pensei que você o odiasse!

-Eu odiava. Mas não odeio agora. James é uma grande pessoa – Snape bufou.

-Ah, sim, Potter é – Ele disse sarcasticamente – Eu lembro quão leal ele e os amigos eram comigo...

-Eles pararam com isso, Snape, e você sabe _muito bem_ disso.

-É por isso que recebi um berrador de presente de aniversário!

-Aquilo foi inofensivo!

-Eu me senti ofendido! Eles fizeram aquilo por motivo nenhum! — A essa altura, os dois estavam gritando e eu estava me segurando para não bater em Ranhoso — Não diga que eles pararam, isso é mentira!

-Eles pararam de azarar as pessoas por aí! Eles lutam contra os Comensais, que azaram trouxas e nascidos-trouxa. E você, Snape? Você ajuda os Comensais, não?

-Esse não é o ponto... — Ele murmurou. Soltei um riso.

-Então qual é o ponto, Severus? Qual? — Ela continuou.

-O ponto é que você está com ele! Ele, que me humilhou de todas as formas possíveis! Ele, que tem sido um idiota nesses anos! Ele, que... — Mas Lily, de olhos estreitados o interrompeu.

-Ele que tenta me conquistar desde o segundo ano, ele que salvou minha vida diversas vezes, ele que se importa com os amigos de uma forma inacreditável, ele que sempre está lá para mim, não importa quando, ele que me _ama_! — Ela inspirou profundamente e suspirou, enquanto eu a olhava embasbacado. Então ela pensava tudo isso de mim? — Você teve sua chance comigo, Severus, mas nossa amizade acabou a partir da hora em que você quer matar pessoas por causa do sangue delas, pessoas como eu.

-Eu nunca te machucaria, Lily... — Ele sussurrou. Lils olhou para ele com uma expressão de dor.

-Você só machuca as pessoas iguais a mim, não é? Eu sou uma exceção, não é?

-Lily...

-_Você_ não me faria mal, mas e os seus "amigos"? Eles fariam?

-Sim, mas...

-Acho que não preciso falar mais nada. Agora só preciso tomar cuidado para não ser morta...

-Lily... Por favor...

-Você escolheu as Artes das Trevas a mim, Snape. Não temos mais o que conversar... Vamos, James?

E ela me puxou para trás, na direção contrária a Snape. Na primeira sala vazia que encontrei, abri a porta e empurrei-a para dentro, entrando em seguida. Ela sentou na mesa do professor e me aproximei dela.

-Você está bem? — Perguntei. Ela sorriu.

-Estou, James, por quê?

-Ele era seu amigo... vocês brigaram... — Respondi — Por causa de mim — Sussurrei, olhando para baixo. Eu me sentia culpado. Tá, eu odiava Ranhoso, queria que Lily dissesse para ele morrer, mas não pensava em como isso ela reagiria a isso.

Ela riu e levantou meu rosto.

-Tudo o que eu falei era verdade, James. Não é preciso ser muito inteligente para saber que eu só não sou perseguida por causa dos Marotos. E ele realmente escolheu as Artes das Trevas. Essa é a grande diferença. Não se sinta culpado. Não briguei com Snape por sua causa. Briguei por causa de nós dois — Ela disse, apontando para mim e para ela em seguida.

Sorrindo, coloquei minhas mãos na mesa, uma de cada lado.

-Nós dois, é? — Perguntei, beijando-a rapidamente. Ela sorriu.

-Imagina se não vou defender meu namorado! — Senti alguma coisa no meu estômago. Era a primeira vez que ela dizia isso em voz alta.

-Nossa, essa pessoa deve ser bastante sortuda... — Comentei, beijando-a novamente. Ela riu da brincadeira.

-E é. Ele é lindo, sabia? Super-protetor, joga Quadribol muito bem, é um excelente bruxo... — Sorri.

-E quer saber o mais importante?

-Quê?

-Ele te ama.

Ela sorriu e puxou meu rosto para o dela. Desloquei minhas mãos para sua cintura, puxando-a mais para perto de mim, e fui subindo uma para seu pescoço. Senti uma de suas mãos saindo das minhas costas, indo para meu peito e descer vagarosamente.

Porém, antes que eu alcançasse seu cabelo, a porta da sala se abriu. Nos separamos rapidamente e vi Lily corando. Me virei para saber quem era e revirei olhos. Sirius estava sorrindo, com o Mapa na mão e Holly estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Pontas! — Six gritou, fechando a porta e empurrando Holly mais para perto de nós — Você estava pegando Lilyzita de jeito!

-Er, eu meio que percebi — Respondi. Senti ela me bater e pisquei para ela.

-Isso é incrível! — Ele continuou.

-Disso eu sei...

-Lily Evans! — Holly disse, um sorriso malicioso se abrindo em seu rosto — Eu _nunca _vi você beijar alguém desse jeito!

-Que jeito?

-Esse jeito tão... _maroto_! — Lily riu.

-Tive de me adaptar... — Nós rimos — E a mudança nem é tão ruim... — Ela concluiu piscando para mim. Sorri para ela.

-Enfim — Falei — O que vieram fazer aqui?

-Espionar — Sirius respondeu, dando de ombros — Queríamos ver vocês se pegando decentemente — Revirei os olhos — E conseguimos!

-Você não viu o dia do chupão... Foi bem melhor, não foi, Lils? — Ela corou e concordou com a cabeça, escondendo o rosto em meu peito. Holly e Sirius riram – Quer voltar? – Perguntei para ela, passando a mão delicadamente pelos seus cabelos.

-Sim.

-Então vamos.

Lily levantou-se e dei um beijo em sua testa. Passei um braço por sua cintura e a direcionei para a porta. Quando passamos por Sirius, fiz questão de batê-lo na cabeça. Ele atrapalhou meu momento com Lily! Holly e Six nos seguiram e fomos para o Salão Comunal.

-Remus me contou a música... – Holly revelou. Eu ri.

-Acho que a escola toda sabe qual é a música... – Falei, só para irritá-la. Lily e Sirius riram, até que Lils ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-James?

-Hun?

-Como você sabia que eu saberia a letra da música?

Ops. OPS DOS GRANDES. PENSA, JAMES, PENSA.

-Er... hum, é uma música trouxa, sabe?

-Sim, _eu_ sei, mas como _você_ conhecia essa música e sabia que eu conhecia? – Ela perguntou. Sirius nos observava com expressão de divertimento enquanto Holly sorria. Engoli em seco e olhei para baixo.

-Então... Hum, como eu posso dizer isso...? Bem... hum, sabe as férias de Natal? Então... bem... – Lils me observava com as sobrancelhas erguidas – eu estava meio... entediado, e fui dar um passeio... sem querer, passei pela sua casa...

-Sem querer? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

-Cala a boca, cachorro... enfim, sem querer, passei pela sua casa.. aí eu, hum, vi que tinha uma luz acesa no segundo andar... e vi seu cabelo pela janela... então eu, erm, meio que escalei a árvore e fui ver o que você estava fazendo e estava tocando essa música e... – Sorri e olhei-a – Você estava tão linda... – Ela corou e estreitou os olhos.

-Você estava me espionando?

-Foi sem querer, eu não pude resistir! E eu nem vi por muito tempo, Petunia abriu a porta... – Ela arregalou os olhos e tentou esconder o sorriso.

-Então aquele barulho foi você caindo da árvore?

-Er... talvez – Falei, meio envergonhado. Sirius gargalhou.

-Você caiu de uma árvore? Que tapado! – Ele disse.

-Não foi culpa dele, Six... – Lily me defendeu – Petunia abrindo a porta deve ter sido uma visão pavorosa...

-Viu? – Falei – Obrigado, Lils...

-Não pense que eu te perdoei ainda... e se eu estivesse sem roupa?

-Então eu lamento que eu tenha perdido isso... – Respondi piscando. Ela corou profundamente, enquanto Holly e Sirius riram.

-James Potter! – Ela gritou – Como você pode... _pensar_ em algo assim? – Ela exigiu.

-Tendo um cromossomo "Y".

Ela me olhou furiosamente, mas não resistiu e começou a rir junto com os outros.

-Você é incorrigível... – Ela disse, depois de dar a senha à Mulher Gorda. Pisquei para Lils.

-Eu sei disso... – Respondi, beijando-a rapidamente. Olhei para frente. Todos haviam parado de conversar e nos encaravam. Revirei os olhos.

-Algo de errado? – Ninguém respondeu nada – Ótimo, podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo, obrigado...

Lily olhou surpresa para mim.

-Quê? – Perguntei – Eles estavam te incomodando, não estavam?

-Sim, mas...

-Mas o quê?

-Nada... – Ela disse, sorrindo. Puxei-a para o sofá, onde sentei e ela se recostou em mim – James, me empresta Bips?

-Claro, mas agora? Ele está lá no Corujal...

-Preciso enviar uma carta para meus pais... falar que arranjei um namorado... – Sorri.

-Eu também preciso. Faça a sua carta que eu vou lá mandar uma também... – Ela levantou-se e foi pegar pergaminho e pena. Quando voltou, me entregou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho.

-Obrigado – Ela revirou os olhos.

_Pai e mãe,_

_O dia está lindo, mesmo sendo noite. _

_Não, eu ainda não fiquei maluco. Eu acho. Eu acabei de perguntar para Lily e ela disse que eu sempre fui maluco. Bem, talvez seja verdade._

_Ah, sim eu perguntei para __Lily__. Exatamente._

_Essa carta só tem um único motivo: vocês perderam a aposta. Eu estou namorando com Lily. Sim, mãe, A Lily Evans, que eu estou apaixonado desde o segundo ano. Não, mãe, eu não lancei um feitiço nela. Sim, pai, agora eu sou o pedaço de carne mais desejado desse lugar._

_Fazer o que se todas elas me querem?_

_Enfim, como estão vocês? Bem, eu espero. Mãe, mais uma vez, obrigado pelo perfume. Sim, eu roubei todas as notas fiscais. Não precisa se xingar de um nome tão feio, você quer __me __ofender, lembra?_

_Ok, eu parei por aqui, beijos,_

_James Potter_

-Então você é o pedaço de carne mais desejado desse lugar? – Lily me perguntou, me entregando a carta dela. Sorri.

-Meu pai falou que sim. Segundo ele, é porque eu sou Monitor-Chefe e Capitão do time. Mas eu tenho certeza que é porque sou lindo e charmoso – Ela revirou os olhos e me bateu de leve.

-Vou dormir – Lily me disse – Estou com sono e Holly quer saber detalhes de tudo, acertei? – Ela perguntou, olhando para a melhor amiga, que sorriu em resposta. Eu ri e beijei-a docemente – Boa noite, James...

-Boa noite, meu amor... – Sussurrei.

-Não pode ler a minha carta! – Ela disse, sorrindo – Estou encomendando o seu presente! – Revirei os olhos.

-Eu já ganhei meu presente, Lils – Ela corou.

-Mas eu quero te dar um presente e ponto! – Sorri.

-Se você insiste tanto...

Holly levantou-se e puxou Lily para longe de mim, levando-a para o Dormitório Feminino. Suspirando e sorrindo, fui no Corujal enviar as cartas.

Achei Bips rapidamente e prendi as duas cartas, explicando o que ele deveria fazer, mas não fui embora imediatamente. Passei uns dez minutos admirando a vista de Hogwarts.

Quando cheguei no Salão Comunal, fui parado por um grupo de meninas. Oh, Merlin, por que isso continua acontecendo comigo?

-James, é verdade que você está namorando com Evans? – Suspirei.

-Sim, é verdade.

-Por quê? – Olhei incrédulo para a menina que perguntara. Aquela menina era idiota ou o quê?

-Porque, hum, eu a amo.

-Mas ela te odeia!

-Não mais, ou ela não estaria namorando comigo... Agora, com licença, vou dormir...

Que meninas loucas! Troquei de roupa e fui dormir, mas não consegui apagar o sorriso do meu rosto.

Sim, Lily Evans era minha namorada.

Como isso podia ficar melhor?

Tá, ela poderia estar se casando comigo hoje, mas enfim...

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte para preparar o presente de Lily. Bem, eu já tinha metade dele preparado desde o início do ano letivo, mas mesmo assim...

Quando os meninos começaram a acordar eu tinha terminado o presente e estava embalando. Sirius me olhou da cama dele e sorriu.

-Aposto que ela vai gostar – Ele disse.

-Eu espero... Vou descer para tomar café... – Avisei, me levantando e guardando o presente no meu armário.

-São que horas?

-Oito e meia.

-Vá ver Lily, James...

Sorri e saí do quarto. Para minha surpresa (e prazer, é claro), Lily estava no Salão Comunal lendo. Sem fazer barulho e sorrindo, me aproximei do sofá por trás. Rapidamente me abaixei e deu um beijo rápido no seu pescoço e me escondi atrás do sofá. Ela pulou levemente e riu.

-James, saia de trás do sofá.

Fazendo biquinho, me joguei ao seu lado.

-Como você sabia que era eu? – Perguntei.

-Fácil. Ninguém era louco de tentar qualquer coisa comigo quando não estávamos namorando, imagine agora... – Sorri.

-Bem, isso _é_ verdade – Beijei-lhe rapidamente e me levantei – Café? – Ela sorriu e pegou a mão que eu ofereci. Pediu um minuto e foi guardar o livro.

Fomos tomar café e alguns sussurros nos acompanharam enquanto entramos no Salão Principal de mãos dadas. Essas pessoas não têm mesmo o que fazer...

-Está acordada desde que horas? – Perguntei, quando nos sentamos na mesa da Grifinória. Ela colocou ovos mexidos no prato dela e me passou a vasilha em seguida.

-Desde seis e meia.

-Eu também... – Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Nossa, por quê? – Coloquei algumas salsichas e bacons para mim e via a cara dela de desaprovação.

-Eu tinha um presente para terminar, sabe? – Ela sorriu.

-E terminou?

-Metade estava pronta desde Setembro – Lily sorriu e beijou minha bochecha.

-Eu só preciso embalar o seu...

-Eu já disse que não precisa. Nosso primeiro encontro será amanhã; não precisa me dar outro presente além disso... – Ela sorriu e revirou os olhos.

-James, se você pode me dar dois presentes, por que eu não posso? – Eu sabia que meu rosto tinha aberto o maior sorriso do dia.

-Qual o outro presente que eu te darei além do que eu acabei de embalar? – Perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ela corou.

-Vou mesmo ter de falar isso?

-Ah, vai.

-Vou para um encontro sem medo de dar errado. – Primeiramente sorri, mas depois franzi o cenho.

-Desculpe – Murmurei, me virando para o prato de comida. Ela riu e beijou minha bochecha de novo.

-Está desculpado – Sorri e voltei a comer – James, vamos fazer um acordo?

-Diga.

-Menos fritura no café da manhã, que tal?

-O que eu ganho com isso? – Ela suspirou.

-Saúde?

-Eu tenho muita saúde. O que eu ganho com isso? – Insisti.

-O que você quer ganhar? – Ela perguntou, meio hesitante.

-Bem, uns dez minutinhos semanais...

-Isso é injusto. Os minutos só podem ser usados em apostas!

-Mensais?

-Não mesmo. Os minutos só para apostas.

-Uma ida num armário de vassouras por mês?

-Se eu achar que você está se alimentando bem – Ela concordou corada. Tirei o meu prato da minha frente e me servi de ovos mexidos, torradas e qualquer outra coisa saudável na mesa.

Rindo, ela acenou positivamente e comecei a comer sorrindo. Sirius sentou-se na nossa frente, vindo não sei da onde.

-Hey, vocês dois, eu preciso falar com vocês – Então ele olhou para Lily – Por que você está vermelha assim?

-Nada... – Ela murmurou. Six deu de ombros e olhou para meu prato.

-O que você está comendo?

-Coisas saudáveis.

-_Por quê_? – Ele perguntou exasperado.

-Para ter saúde.

-Mas você já tem saúde! – Eu e Lily rimos – Enfim, eu queria falar com vocês... – E ele ficou mais sério – Eu vi Holly chorando ontem de novo.

-Quando?

-Na hora da aula de Estudo dos Trouxas... eu recebi uma carta de Lene – Ah, explicado – e fui responder no Dormitório. Quando voltei, ela estava chorando. Estou muito preocupado com ela.

-Preocupado? – Lily perguntou, incerta.

-É... é que... – Sirius hesitou. Para Sirius hesitar, a coisa era séria – eu não sei, mas eu _odeio_ ver Holly assim. E nada do que eu falo parece fazê-la ficar melhor... me sinto... _impotente_.

Tá, é oficial, Sirius Black ama Holly Hall. Ele é uma anta e não percebeu.

-Six... – Lily começou – Por que você se sente impotente?

-Han?

-Por que você se sente impotente?

-Ora... porque eu simplesmente não consigo consolá-la, e é instintivo para mim. E é horrível não conseguir.

-Eu sei disso, cara – Falei.

-Sirius – Lily disse, hesitando – Você já parou para pensar o _porquê_ de você se sentir tão mal? – Six olhou para ela, intrigado.

-Porque eu preciso confortá-la.

-E já pensou o porquê de precisar confortá-la?

-Ela é minha amiga, é claro.

-Mas você não se sente assim comigo, não é?

-Não, mas...

-Sirius – Interrompi quietamente – Você já pensou na possibilidade de estar... _apaixonado_ por Holly?

Ele abriu a boca, mas não pôde falar nada porque Remus, Peter, Paul e Holly chegaram nessa hora. Ao invés disso, ficou nos olhando com cara de retardado mental.

-Hum... o que aconteceu com ele? – Holly perguntou imediatamente.

-Está pensando – Respondi. Ela concordou com a cabeça, mas lançou alguns olhares de preocupação para ele.

Sirius passou o resto do dia todo pensativo. Eu e Lily fomos contar para Hagrid do nosso namoro, e acabamos levando doces em formas de coração como presente.

Eu tinha de lembrar de jogar fora antes que alguém comesse.

De tarde, Lily nos obrigou a fazer os deveres, já que iríamos sair no dia seguinte. Admito que se não tivéssemos feito juntos, teríamos terminado em metade do tempo. Nenhum de nós se importou.

A manhã do domingo estava extremamente fria. Eu poderia facilmente prever uma guerra de bola de neve.

Excelente.

Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma camisa polo listrada com um grande número "7" nas costas, o gorro que eu perdi quando espionei Lily e o casaco que ela elogiara o cheiro. O Feitiço Indetectável de Expansão ainda estava valendo no bolso, então guardei o presente aí.

Sirius estava menos pensativo e sorria mais, porém eu podia perceber que aquele assunto ainda estava perturbando-o. Deixei para lá. Quando ele percebesse a verdade, faria a coisa certa.

Eu acho.

Desci para o Salão Comunal, mas Lily ainda não estava lá. Sentei no sofá e fiquei esperando pacientemente por ela. Holly desceu antes e, sorridente, sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Ela está linda – Holly disse.

-Bom dia para você também.

-Ela está linda.

-Ela _é_ linda.

Eu mal falara isso quando percebi que Lily chegara. Me virei para olhá-la.

-Uau – Foi tudo o que eu consegui falar.

Ela estava com uma calça bege, uma camisa de manga rosa bebê, quase branca, um sobretudo azul escuro e um cachecol também branco. Os cabelos estavam soltos, exceto por uns poucos fios presos na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ela estava com uma maquiagem fraca, mas que ressaltava seus olhos.

Ela corou, guardou um embrulho numa bolsa que eu nem tinha reparado e veio na minha direção de cabeça baixa. Quando chegou perto de mim, levantei seu rosto pelo queixo, fazendo-a me encarar.

-Você está mais bonita que o normal hoje – Ela sorriu e jogou os braços por cima dos meus ombros, escondendo o rosto no meu peito.

-E você está com o seu casaco.

-Sim, senhora.

-Muito bem, podemos ir.

-Sim, senhora.

-Para com isso – Ela pediu, pegando minha mão.

-Sim, se... – Ela olhou para mim – Quero dizer, tudo bem, Lils. Holly, você vai hoje? – Ela fez uma careta.

-Para quê? Para ficar vendo os casais? Não, obrigada, estou bem aqui na minha solidão... – Sorri como se estivesse pedindo desculpas – Não se preocupe, James... A culpa não é sua.

Lily deu um abraço rápido nela, agradeceu Merlin sabe pelo quê e voltou para meu lado. Acenei "tchau" e levei Lily para fora do Salão. Tomamos café rindo de Remus e Sirius, que estavam pensando em jeitos de levar Filch à loucura. Quando deu a hora de irmos para o passeio, eu e Lily nos levantamos para ajudar o zelador no controle dos alunos que saiam para Hogsmead.

Quando estava tudo sob controle, pegamos a última carruagem para o povoado, só nós dois.

-Certo – Eu disse, quando ela se encostou em mim – Quer receber seu presente agora?

-Claro! – Ela disse, sorrindo. Tirei a embalagem do bolso e entreguei para ela.

Lily olhou para o presente sem entender direito o que era, mas abriu e ela abriu a boca em surpresa. Era um álbum com fotos nossas desde o primeiro ano, cortesia de Remus. Ele tirara fotos de várias brigas, de vários pedidos para sair, de várias rejeições e me dera no verão.

-Eu pensei em dar isso de um ano de namoro, porque teria mais fotos. Mas não resisti... as fotos vão até sexta, na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, e ainda tem espaço para colocar mais...

Ela olhou para mim sorrindo. Guardou o álbum na bolsa e olhou para mim com uma lágrima nos olhos.

-Muito obrigada. Eu garanto que terá mais fotos... – Senti borboletas no estômago ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

-Você quer dizer o que eu desejo que você quer dizer? – Ela riu da minha pergunta.

-Sim, James, eu não pretendo acabar com você amanhã. Quando começo a namorar com alguém, é porque eu realmente gosto da pessoa – Sorri.

-Quando eu namoro com alguém – Falei – é porque eu amo essa pessoa... – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Quantas pessoas você amou, então, Potter? – Ela perguntou. Sorri ao sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes.

-Uma só. Só tive uma namorada.

-E as outras meninas?

-Nunca namorei com nenhuma delas – Respondi, beijando-a rapidamente – Você é minha primeira namorada.

Ela sorriu e me beijou.

-Ah! – Ela disse quando nos separamos – Quase esqueço do seu presente... – Mas quando ela tirou a embalagem da bolsa, a carruagem parou e ela guardou o pacote sorrindo – Mais tarde, então...

-A hora que você quiser.

Ela sorriu para mim. Desci da carruagem e a ajudei a fazer o mesmo. Olhei em volta e não tinha ninguém. O chão estava com neve, mas não estava nevando no momento. Levei-a mais para perto do povoado, mas parei na entrada e me virei de frente para ela.

-Você sabe que terça-feira nós viremos aqui de novo, né? – Perguntei, abraçando sua cintura. Ela passou os braços por cima de meus ombros e me olhou sorrindo.

-Viremos?

-Com certeza... – Me inclinei para beijá-la, mas quando nossos lábios se encostaram, uma bola de neve atingiu nosso rosto. Nos afastamos estupefatos; será que tinha sido alguma garota? Limpei meus óculos e coloquei no rosto, para achar o autor.

Argh.

Sirius Black estaria morto até amanhã. Segunda vez em três dias que ele me interrompe no meio de um beijo com Lily. Qual o problema dele?

Lil estava rindo e me secou, depois de secá-la.

-Vá com calma, James, ele só queria sua atenção... – Ela pediu entre risos. Revire os olhos.

-Ele não sabe falar?

-Não, ele é um cachorro, esqueceu? – Ela me disse. Lutei contra um sorriso e perdi. Peguei sua mão e beijei antes de entrelaçá-la com a minha e ir na direção de Sirius.

Ele estava com um sorriso inocente no rosto, mas ele não conseguia me enganar.

-Qual foi, Sirius?

-Quê?

-A bola de neve?

-Ah... – Ele riu – Eu só queria fazer uma brincadeira... – Revirei os olheis.

-Vou começar a achar que você não quer que eu namore com Lily... É a segunda vez...

-Ela me roubou de você! – Sirius acusou, em falso tom de choro, depois piscou para Lils – Brincadeira...

Reviramos os olhos e continuamos a andar.

-Vamos para onde? – Perguntei a Sirius.

-Três Vassouras. Lene e Paul estão esperando por nós. Remus foi com Peter na Dedosdemel, se eu entendi bem, um dos dois perdeu uma aposta...

Continuamos a andar para o restaurante. Achamos Lene e Paul lá, conversando. Sirius franziu a testa, mas deixou de lado. Foi na mesa conosco e avisou que iria pegar as bebidas, dando um beijo em Lene.

Ela sorriu e depois se virou para mim e para Lily. Arregalou os olhos e depois riu.

-Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês iriam ficar juntos! Parabéns – Ela exclamou. Nós sorrimos e sentamos na mesa.

-Eu vou chamar Remus e Peter... Eles pediram para avisar quando vocês tivessem chegado... – Paul disse, se levantando.

-Lene – Lily começou – Nós podemos falar uma coisa... séria com você? – Marlene se ajeitou na cadeira.

-Claro, digam... – Olhei para Lil e percebi que eu teria de começar.

-Então... – Eu disse – Como posso falar isso...? Sirius...

-Está apaixonado por Holly, eu sei – Lene completou, para total surpresa minha e de Lily – Eu sei disso desde... desde a última vez que os vi juntos, mas eu gosto de Sirius e... se _eu_ acabar com ele, não tenho certeza se ele falará com Holly. Acho melhor esperar _ele_ terminar comigo... – Depois sorriu para nós – E eu sei que vocês falaram isso para que eu ficasse avisada e não me machucasse. Obrigada...

-Obrigada pelo quê? – Sirius perguntou. Agradeci a Merlin que ele não tinha chegado pouco antes – E cadê Paul?

-Paul foi chamar os meninos e voltará... – Expliquei.

-Ah, então eles que peguem a bebida deles, eu não volto lá mesmo. E obrigada pelo quê?

-Eu e Lily estávamos falando que nem tudo que você conta é verdade – Expliquei. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Como o quê, por exemplo?

-Você já deve ter contado que é o mais bonito da escola, quando isso claramente é mentira – Ele arfou e colocou o Firewhisky na mesa.

-Como isso pode ser mentira?

-Porque eu estudo em Hogwarts – Completei, revirando os olhos.

-E daí? Eu sou muito mais bonito que você!

-Não sei não – Marlene discordou, para choque de Sirius e meu riso – Acho que James é mais charmoso que você, Six... O que acha, Lils? – Minha namorada suspirou.

-Terei de falar que estou do lado se Sirius... – Minha vez de ficar boquiaberto. As duas garotas estavam gargalhando

-Sirius – Eu disse, segurando um sorriso – Acho que teremos de trocar de namoradas... – As duas pararam de rir imediatamente e Lily me olhou surpresa.

-Então tá... – Ela disse, se levantando. Segurei seu braço.

-Aonde você pensa que vai? – Perguntei. Ela sorriu.

-Ué, você não disse para trocar de namoradas? Então, estou indo para o lado de Sirius... – Puxei-a para meu colo, onde ela caiu corada. Beijei-a rapidamente.

-Nem no seu pior pesadelo... – Sussurrei e ela sorriu.

-Pesadelo? – Six perguntou – Por que me ter como namorado seria pesadelo?

-Porque ela já _me_ beijou.

-A população feminina de Hogwarts sabe que eu beijo melhor, Pontas.

-Eu discordo... – Lily se mexeu inquietamente – Todas acham que eu beijo melhor, Almofadinhas.

-Nada disso. Pergunte para todas as meninas...

-_Quase_ todas as meninas – Lil interrompeu, encarando Sirius.

-É, isso aí...

Revirei os olhos e beijei sua bochecha. Ela saiu do meu colo (fiz biquinho, mas ela só sorriu) e sentou na cadeira. Os outros chegaram em seguida.

-Gostou do presente, Lily? – Remus perguntou. Lil sorriu em resposta.

-Amei! Muito obrigada, Remy... E isso me lembra... – Ela disse, puxando o meu presente da bolsa – Feliz dia dos namorados – Lily disse, me entregando o embrulho. Sorri mais com a frase dela do que com o presente em si, que era...

-Um Hugo Boss? – Marlene perguntou confusa. Remus, Sirius, Peter e Paul gargalhavam, enquanto Lily sorria marotamente e eu a olhava com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Mas, Lily! – Exclamei, fazendo biquinho. Ela riu.

-Que foi?

-Esse presente é para você!

-Você é quem usará – Ela sinalizou.

-Mas você é que aproveitará! – Ela deu de ombros.

-No corpo de quem ele será borrifado? – Estreitei os olhos e gargalhei com os outros.

-Estou brincando, Lily, obrigado... – Me aproximei dela e beijei-a, enquanto os outros aplaudiram. Quando nos separamos, abri a caixinha e coloquei o perfume.

-Ainda estou sem entender... – Lene disse. Eu sorri.

-Digamos que Hugo Boss misturado com meu cheiro é um ponto fraco de Lily desde... não sei quando...

Lene sorriu. Ficamos conversando e rindo. Todos pareciam se dar muito bem com ela, e eu só senti falta de Holly, e, pelas expressões, Lily e Sirius concordavam comigo.

Depois do almoço, puxei Lily para as ruas de Hogsmead.

-Agora nosso encontro vai começar. Dedosdemel? Por minha conta... — Ela sorriu e concordou. Peguei sua mão e levei-a na direção da loja, onde dei uma cesta para ela colocar os doces que ela quisesse. Primeiramente, ela hesitou e não quis pegar nada, mas, com um suspiro, comecei a encher com os doces que eu sabia que ela mais gostava.

Saímos de lá com uma sacola imensa e comendo tudo. Apontei o banquinho que Matt Joesper a levara num dos encontros e ela sorriu com a memória.

-De novo? – Ela perguntou quando sentamos. Peguei um Feijãozinho e coloquei em sua boca.

-Quer ir para outro lugar? Pensei em parar para comer e depois voltar para Hogwarts para uma saudável guerra de bola de neve... – Comentei. Ela sorriu ainda mais com os planos e passei um braço pelos seus ombros.

Ficamos conversando por quase uma hora. Quando começou a nevar, levantei e ofereci uma mão, que ela pegou sorrindo radiantemente.

-Só para te avisar – Falei, enquanto nós íamos para a escola – Eu tenho uma mira impecável e sei desviar muito bem...

Ela sorriu.

-Você é um bobão que vai perder para mim. E não vale magia – Ela alertou, enquanto passávamos pelos portões de Hogwarts. Tinha nevado bastante aqui; o chão estava coberto por quase meio metro de neve. Ela lançou um "impervius" em nós dois, guardou a varinha e saiu correndo. Rindo, guardei a minha e fui atrás dela. Ela tentou se esconder, mas não é muito fácil quando se tem cabelos vermelhos.

Joguei uma bola nela, bem fraquinha. Acertei em suas costas e ri da cara que ela fez. Lily olhou para mim com os olhos estreitados e uma expressão de fúria e jogou várias bolas de vez. As primeiras me acertaram (eu fui pego de surpresa, ok?), mas eu me desviei das outras.

-Te acertei? — Ela perguntou, enquanto eu me escondia atrás de uma árvore. Sorri com a esperteza dela; se eu respondesse, diria aonde eu estava — Vamos, Jay, eu só quero saber se sou capaz de acertar o incrível apanhador da Grifinória... — Esperta, minha namorada, não?

Saí do meu esconderijo e vi que Lily estava de costas para mim. Silenciosamente, joguei mais uma bola nela. Quando ela sentiu que fora atingida, se virou para mim e jogou mais bolas. Desviei de todas.

-Isso é injusto! — Ela disse, se aproximando de mim. Sorri.

-Eu lhe avisei... Sou bom demais para você me vencer... — E justamente quando eu estava terminando de falar, Lily, com um sorriso malicioso, jogou uma bola (que deveria estar escondida em suas costas) diretamente em meu rosto.

Eu limpei meus óculos enquanto ela se afastou gargalhando. Eu estava com um meio sorriso no rosto e fui correndo atrás dela. Quando ela me ouviu, se virou para ver aonde eu estava.

Resultado: caímos na neve, ela embaixo de mim. Apoiei meu peso para não sufocá-la e sorri.

-Me solta! — Ela pediu, mas pude perceber que ela não queria isso de fato.

-Não. Vou lhe mostrar que nunca se deve enganar James Potter... — Respondi, me inclinando e beijando sua bochecha.

-Nossa, isso foi terrível... — Ela comentou sarcasticamente. Ergui uma sobrancelha e aproximei minha boca de sua orelha.

-Você quer mais? — Perguntei, sentindo seu corpo tremer — Acho que sim... — Falei, beijando a parte de trás da orelha.

-N-não quero — Ela gaguejou. Ri e desci um pouco mais; estava no pescoço agora — James, a-acho que entendi o seu ponto... — Sorri.

-Mas eu gostaria de reforçar... — Expliquei, voltando a beijar levemente seu pescoço. Senti outro arrepio tomar seu corpo — Está claro, agora? — Perguntei, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Mais claro, impossível...

-Ótimo — Falei, antes de beijá-la. Não sei bem como, mas ela conseguiu sair debaixo de mim e ficar em cima. Mantive uma mão em suas costas e outra na cintura (ou um pouquinho mais embaixo, quem liga?) para impedi-la de fugir.

-James? — Ela chamou quando nos separamos arfando.

-Sim?

-Acho melhor voltarmos... Dá para ver luzes...

Suspirando, deixei-a levantar e a segui. Lily ajeitou o cabelo e a roupa e colocou meu gorro em mim. Sorrindo, tomei sua mão e conduzi-a para o Salão Principal, onde nossos amigos nos esperavam.

-Onde vocês estavam? — Holly perguntou — E por que Lily está tão corada?

-Hum, eu... caí — Lils respondeu. Sirius bufou.

-Se se tiver sido em cima de Jay Jay... — Ele comentou.

-Bem, também... — Ela disse, piscando para o cachorro. Ele arfou e olhou para mim, pedindo confirmação.

-Se ela disse, é verdade, cabeçudo — Respondi, enchendo meu prato de salsichas. Lily olhou desaprovadoramente para meu prato — O trato só é válido para o café da manhã...

-Eu sei.

-Quando você cumprirá a sua parte? — Ela corou mais um pouco.

-No final do mês — Sorri.

-Mal posso esperar...

O jantar estava delicioso. Sirius lançou alguns olhares para Holly e sorriu ao ver que ela estava brincando como sempre. Bom sinal.

A segunda-feira ocorreu sem nenhuma surpresa. A única mudança foi que Sirius pediu para sentar-se com Holly, deixando seu lugar vago para Lily. Ela tomou notas de tudo, e eu copiei algumas coisas.

A manhã de terça-feira estava diferente da de domingo. Havia algo no ar. Muitas cartas desejando feliz dia dos namorados. Eu iria comemorar com Lily de noite, em Hogsmead.

Quando finalmente deu a hora de irmos, peguei o Mapa e chamei Lily e Sirius (ele iria se encontrar com Marlene lá). Todo o caminho para a Dedosdemel foi percorrido com risos. Eu e Six estávamos fazendo piada dos professores.

Fomos para o Três Vassouras juntos, onde Marlene esperava por nós. Quando Sirius foi pegar as bebidas, ela suspirou.

-Ele está percebendo, não é? — Ela perguntou. Hesitantemente, concordei com a cabeça — Quanto tempo eu tenho?

-Não sei... Mas eu diria para aproveitar... — E, dizendo isso, puxei Lily para fora do restaurante, para deixar Lene aproveitar um dos últimos encontros com Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Final triste, eu sei, eu sei...<strong>

**Agradecimentos especiais a MariaStarKid, cuja conversa que tive com um dia me inspirou na reação de Snape.**

**Gostaram? Odiaram? MANDEM REVIEEEEEWS! Beijos e amo vocês!**


	21. Lolly e Six

**E aí, meu povo? Demorei muito? Perdoem-me, eu estava organizando o final da fic.**

**Certo, vou falar logo: a fic terá 24 capítulos, e eu planejo terminá-la até o final de Dezembro. Por que planejo? Porque dia 12/12 eu viajarei para um paraíso onde serei babá e não sei se dará para escrever (talvez sim, na estrada e de noite, embaixo da coberta) e retorno no dia 17/12. Dia 18/12 fico aqui e dia 19 viajo novamente (para uma fazenda, e também serei babá), voltando dia 22/12.**

**Se eu não postar o capítulo 22 até dia 12, só no dia 18. Se não postar dia 18, só no dia 22. E se não postar até o fim de Dezembro... bem, aí vocês se deram MUITO mal. Só em Fevereiro =/**

**Sobre a continuação da fic... Assim que eu terminar essa, escreverei outra fic J/L, só que em inglês. Quando eu terminar essa em inglês, continuarei com essa linha de história (James Potter Pós-Hogwarts). Ou, se eu conseguir, escreverei as duas ao mesmo tempo.**

**Agora às reviews:**

****Bah Malfoy Black: Oiii! Fazendo graça; Six às vezes é meio lerdinho. Todos gostam de "larga o namorado" mesmo! É, esquecido... essa parte deve ter sido escrita no iPod... Mas cuidado que eu não sei se Sirius é vacinado... UHASUAH Como já enviado pelo twitter... hehe Lily ciumenta vai ser tão engraçada na continuação dessa. Obrigada! E beijinhos, Bah!

Raquel G. Potter: Obrigada! Sim, imagine se ela não soubesse nada? Até que enfim mesmo! É, mas pense que está acabando para uma outra coisa vir... Essa música é mega-viciante... Beijos!

Mariana Dumbledore: Hehe, quanto mais rápido, melhor, não acha? Essa foi a melhor frase sobre isso que eu já li. *le reverência*. Yay, ele tinha que informar de algum jeito, né? Ah, eu gostaria que tivesse um álbum desse de verdade...

Joanee P: Beeeeem-vinda! Uma pena, e esse é o espírito! Pós-Hogwarts vem aí! Beijos.

Pamella S. Potter: É, é por aí... UHASUAHS. Yay, que mara, aí você pode acompanhar a Pós-Hogwarts também, e caso leia em inglês, a outra de J/L... Qual o seu tumblr? Eu te sigo? E desde já, foi mal pela quantidade de coisas de Coldplay, mas my boys são perfinhos e divos... Ea, Nordeeeeste! Beijos!

Camila S. Granger: é, eu que o diga... hehe. Oh, tadinha! Super acampamento de verão: me gusta. Yay, a gal gostou dessa parte. Agradeça à minha professora de português, eu e minhas amigas encenamos isso na aula dela (Não para todo mundo, claro que não). Então... leia e diga. Beijos

Juliana Weasley: Oh, obrigada! Sem problemas! Sirius é de matar mesmo (em todos os sentidos). Bateria? Acho que espancaria o pobre coitado que interrompesse... Beijos.

Mariana Dumbledore: É, eu sei o que é isso... Minha amiga também é assim...

MaNgA aLbInA: Sim, ele acordando (finalmente)... James e Lily sempre fofos (baseados em minha irmã e namorado). Obrigada! E aqui está, beijos.

Laura: UAHSAUSHSA Acontece nas melhores famílias... Nunca vou parar de escrever (a não ser que os leitores em matem, mas tudo bem...) Beijos e obrigada!

MariaStarkid: Normal, essas discussões lindas e saudáveis sobre personagens fictícios. Você estava esperando? Ah, é. Eu não mandei *pisk* Não fale isso dos meus leitores, você que foi lenta demais... Muahahaha.

Mariana E. Potter: Claro que vou continuar!

Ana Beatriz: Yay! É que esse não teve muita novidade e tal...

Holly Hot Hall: Er, oi, Dora. Eu já postei no grupo do face, sua anta. Li. Tenho a impressão de que você já falou isso algumas vezes... **Meu povo, ela vai postar umas shorts de algumas partes da história sobre o POV de Holly. Leiam, eu amei.**

Mariana Dumbledore: UAHSUAHS Saiu, calminha... Yay, adoro quando adoram a fic *-* Só falta isso mesmo...

PH Moraes: UASHUHSA No problems... Ah, SUPER-HIPER-MEGA-BLASTER-ESTRONDOSAMENTE-ULTRA-FODEROSAMENTE obrigada! Mas não pense assim dela... Ela terá um final feliz... antes de morrer, é claro, mas enfim... Falei lá em cima, 24. Biejos

nathalia: Obrigada!

Juliana Weasley: Mas a relação deles é gay! Tá, não é gay, mas algumas horas é gay... Enfim, você entendeu. UAHAUSH Beijos

Iza Velloso: Sem problemas! Não fale coitadinha... Ela terá um bom final...

Raquel G. Potter: UAHSAUSH Férias são lindas! Aqui está o capítulo, mulheres, calma aí!

Mariana J: Haha, okay, de boa... Eles são lindos, eu acho... Aqui está mais!

**É isso, meu povo, boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Vinte e Um-<p>

Lolly e Six

-Você realmente acha que Sirius está percebendo? – Lily me perguntou assim que saímos do restaurante. Estávamos andando com as mãos entrelaçadas, vagarosamente.

-Acho que sim... ele estava pensativo. A última vez que o vi pensativo assim foi quando ele estava decidindo fugir de casa. Ou seja: uma mudança grande... – Ela suspirou.

-Só espero que essa mudança seja benéfica para ambas as partes...

-Será. Sirius nunca se joga num relacionamento que ele ache que não vá durar – Ela me olhou ceticamente – Com Marlene foi outra história. Ele achou que fosse funcionar. Ele queria ficar com ela, lembra?

Lily deu de ombros, concordando. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

-Não se preocupe, ele não vai machucar Holly.

-Não intencionalmente, mas Sirius é tão... – Ela procurou as palavras e sorri.

-Sirius.

-Exato! Ele é tão _Sirius_! Imprevisível, muda de ideia rapidamente...

-Ah, Lils, eu acho que ele não vai mudar de ideia tão facilmente dessa vez. Ele realmente parece gostar de Holly.

-Por que você acha isso?

-Porque ele considerou isso. Para Sirius considerar qualquer coisa, tem de ter algum fundo de razão. E nesse caso – Sorri – Tem bem mais de apenas um fundo de razão.

-Eu acho que você está certo – Ela disse. Sorri marotamente e continuei a olhar para frente.

-É claro que eu estou. Eu sempre estou certo.

Ela revirou os olhos, sorriu e bateu de leve no meu braço.

-Convencido... – Lily retrucou. Ri, virei-a de frente para mim e beijei-a rapidamente.

-Convencido não... Verdadeiro.

Ela revirou os olhos e riu novamente, andando para longe de mim. Segui-a. Quando ela viu, começou a correr até chegar à fronteira da Casa dos Gritos, onde parou.

-É aqui, não é? – Ela sussurrou.

-Sim.

-E como vocês todos entram?

-Peter paralisa o Salgueiro, já transformado, e eu e Sirius entramos em forma humana, para nos transformarmo-nos lá dentro.

-E quando vocês saem?

-Aí temos de nos apertar um pouco – Comentei rindo – Mas dá para passar.

-E por que vocês saem? – Dei de ombros.

-É bem mais confortável na Floresta. E mais divertido.

-E mais perigoso – Ela lembrou.

-Não vamos deixar Aluado machucar ninguém – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Não, seu idiota,eu estou preocupada com vocês. Sei que vocês não vão deixarão Remus machucar ninguém, além de vocês mesmos – Olhei para frente e senti os olhos dela em mim.

-O que você sugere? Que fiquemos lá dentro? – Ela mordeu o lábio.

-Não... eu... – Ela suspirou – É só que... eu nunca pedi isso para você antes, eu era muito teimosa para admitir que eu me preocupava... Estou pedindo oficialmente para vocês tomarem cuidado. Principalmente você... Seria terrível Sirius se machucar, mas você – Ela estremeceu – Só... lembre do meu pedido, sim? – Olhei para ela sorrindo.

-Pode deixar, meu amor... – Falei, abraçando-a por trás e apoiando meu queixo no seu ombro – Mas só porque você pediu com jeitinho... – Provoquei-a, falando em seu ouvido. Ela riu.

-Tudo bem, então... – Ela estremeceu de novo.

-Está com frio? – Perguntei.

-Um pouco...

-Quer voltar? Já são dez e meia.

-Por favor... temos aula amanhã.

-Sempre responsável... – Comentei, enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a Dedosdemel.

-Sim, eu sou. Problema? – Ela perguntou, em tom brincalhão.

-Nenhum.

-Que ótimo, porque se tivesse... você teria de enfrentá-lo.

-Enfrentaria com todo o prazer.

Ela me lançou um sorriso lindo e continuou a andar. Na passagem de volta, acendemos nossas varinhas para o lugar não ficar escuro demais. Eu estava com o Mapa e olhei para ele antes de apagar a varinha. Lily seguiu meu exemplo. Tudo limpo.

Segurei sua cintura para levantá-la. Ao invés de ajudá-la a subir, entretanto, deixei minhas mãos lá e me aproximei, imprensando-a contra a parede da passagem, um meio sorriso no rosto.

-James? – Ela sussurrou, a voz quebrada. Coloquei minha boca ao lado de sua orelha.

-Sim? – Murmurei, depositando um leve beijo em seu pescoço.

-O que – Ela limpou a garganta – O que você está fazendo? – Beijei a parte de trás de sua orelha.

-Passando um bom tempo com minha namorada. Eu prometi te trazer aqui, lembra?

-Mas... mas você disse que só seria depois de dois meses...

-Ah, eu não me importo em encurtar esse tempo... Você se importa? – Perguntei, encostando minha testa na sua. Ela olhou diretamente em meus olhos e ia negar...

-Ugh, vocês podem me dar licença? – Sirius falou, fazendo uma careta. Revirei os olhos.

-De novo? – Perguntei exasperadamente, afastando só o rosto de Lily. Ela estava mais corada que o seu cabelo.

-Juro que dessa vez foi sem querer – Ele comentou sorrindo – Eu só vou passar e aí vocês podem continuar... continuar a fazer o que quer que vocês chamem isso... – Suspirei e puxei Lil para longe da parede, abrindo passagem para Sirius. Antes de sair, ele se virou para minha Ruivinha, um sorriso maroto no rosto – Se eu fosse você, Lily, tomaria cuidado com a mão de Pontas... – Ela corou ainda mais – De bobo ele só tem a mão...

E se ergueu da passagem gargalhando. Me virei para Lily lentamente, de olhos fechados, temendo sua reação. Ela estava de braços cruzados, uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Por que eu devo tomar cuidado com sua mão?

-Não sei... Sabe como Sirius é... – QUE DIABOS EU FALO AGORA?

-Você tem mão boba, James Potter? – Droga. Uh, droga.

-Er... n-não, Lily, imagina! – Minha voz subiu algumas oitavas e ela sorriu.

-James...

-Talvez... um pouquinho só... – Respondi, me afastando dela. Para minha surpresa, ela começou a gargalhar.

-Você fica tão bonito quando está com medo de mim... – Lily comentou. Revirei os olhos, mas estava aliviado por dentro.

-Eu não estava com _medo_ de você... – Ela me lançou um olhar cético – Tá, eu estava morrendo de medo.

-Sabia.

-Mas você não se incomoda de que eu talvez tenha um pouquinho de mão boba? – Perguntei sorrindo. Ela revirou os olhos, corada.

-James, eu já sabia disso... Lembra do aniversário de Snape?

-Claro, qual parte? – Ela revirou os olhos de novo.

-Eu já sabia disso... Como você disse, você tem um cromossomo Y, graças a Merlin... – Ela comentou.

-Então eu posso fazer isso e você não reclama? – Perguntei, repousando minha mão levemente em sua bunda, com um sorriso maroto.

-Não. Tire agora. – Fiz como ela pediu.

-Então explica direito porque não entendi nada.

-Eu sei que você vai tentar fazer isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Lembra que você beijava várias meninas na minha frente?

-Oh, sim – Bem, ela estava totalmente certa – Agora eu entendo. Por isso você sabe da minha mão... – Sorri – Quer sentir como elas se sentiam? – Perguntei, presunçoso.

-Não, que quero dormir agora. Guarde isso para sua recompensa...

Sorrindo, ajudei-a a sair da passagem. Depois me icei para fora e peguei sua mão.

-Você sabe que você me deu algo para pensar antes de dormir, não sabe? – Perguntei. Ela riu.

-Você é um pervertido.

-Nada disso. Eu falei antes de dormir, e não para sonhar. Aí seria outra história... – Comentei, piscando um olho para ela. Ela corou.

-Cala a boca e anda.

-Sim, senhora – Concordei, tentando esconder um sorriso. Voltamos para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde Remus estava sentado com Sirius, rindo.

-... e aí – Six falava – eu falei "de bobo ele só tem a mão"... – Ele contou. Ele estava de costa para o retrato. Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos e olhamos com uma sobrancelha erguida para ele. Remus nos olhou e começou a gargalhar ainda mais – O que foi?

-Olha para trás...

Eu e Lily estávamos com as mesmas expressões e braços cruzados.

-Então você é do tipo fofoqueiro? – Lil retorquiu – Eu nunca esperei isso de você...

-N-não – Sirius gaguejou – Eu só estava contando sobre o incidente de agora há pouco...

-Por falar nisso... – Interrompi – Sirius, você está com ciúmes de mim? – Os três me olharam como se estivessem questionando minha sanidade (que vai muito bem, obrigado por perguntar) – É que você tem interrompido quando eu estou... aprofundando meus vínculos com Lily... – Eles riram da minha escolha de palavras.

-Ah, é coincidência, eu prometo... – Ele comentou, sorrindo. Então, fechou os olhos, inspirou profundamente e colocou uma mão sobre o coração dramaticamente – Eu já entendi que você me trocou por Lily... – Revirei os olhos e sorri.

-Isso não é verdade... Vocês ocupam lugares diferentes em minha vida. Você é o melhor amigo idiota. Remus é o melhor amigo esperto. Peter é o melhor amigo comilão e Lily... – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

-Lily satisfaz suas necessidades masculinas? – Eu e ela abrimos a boca enquanto ele gargalhava e Aluado ria de leve.

-Idiota... Nada disso, Lily é a mulher da minha vida... – Ela sorriu e me beijou rapidamente.

-Obrigada por me defender do cachorro – Lily disse – Vou dormir, boa noite, James... – Beijei sua testa – Boa noite, Remus... – Depois sorriu marotamente para Sirius – Cadê a sua coleira, Six? – Ele mostrou a língua para Lily – Boa noite, Sirius.

-Boa noite, Lírio – Ele respondeu.

Observei-a subir as escadas e me sentei no sofá ao lado dos meus amigos.

-Cadê Pete? – Perguntei. Remus riu.

-Cozinha – Revirei os olhos.

-O rato...

Ficamos sentados ali até Rabicho chegar. Ele estava com uma expressão assustada.

-Peter, tudo bem? – Perguntei. Ele pulou.

-S-sim, eu... eu quase fui pego por Filch... – Reviramos os olhos. Apontei uma cadeira para ele.

-Marotos, temos um assunto para conversar... – Falei. Remus entendeu isso como uma deixa e nos isolou sonoramente – Na verdade, são dois assuntos. Primeiro: qual a próxima brincadeira que faremos?

-O Monitor-Chefe está seriamente perguntando isso? – Sirius provocou.

-Estou. Eu sugiro que seja no meu aniversário – Continuei. Eles sorriram.

-Já tem alguma ideia? – Minha vez de sorrir.

-Os alvos seriam os Sonserinos, é claro.

-Eu penso no resto, minhas ideias são as melhores – Sirius disse. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Com licença?

-Pode passar... – Ele me respondeu piscando um dos olhos.

-Quem disse que as melhores ideias são suas?

-Mas isso é lógica infalível! Eu ganhei mais detenções, logo as minhas brincadeiras são as melhores. – Empurrei-o pelo ombro.

-Sinto lhe dizer que você está equivocado. Pegar mais detenções significa que você é o mais idiota – Ele bateu na minha cabeça enquanto Remus e Peter riam.

-Qual o próximo assunto? – Aluado perguntou. Franzi a testa e sorri.

-Ah, verdade. Então... É o seguinte: Sirius está apaixonado por Holly?

-Está? – Peter exclamou numa voz esganiçada.

-Estou? – Six perguntou. Remus me olhou sorrindo. Revirei os olhos.

-Deixa de drama, Six, todo mundo já desconfiava – Retruquei.

-Mas ele não está com Marlene? – Peter perguntou, franzindo a testa e se concentrando bastante.

-E daí? – Remus interferiu – Isso não significa nada.

Sirius olhava para baixo e brincava com o cadarço do sapato.

-Sirius, o que você tem a dizer sobre isso? – Perguntei. Ele suspirou pesadamente.

-Eu... eu não sei... quer dizer, eu sempre gostei muito de Holly. – Ele explicou, recostando a cabeça no sofá para não nos encarar – Ela sempre foi uma de minhas melhores amigas...

-Com benefícios – Acrescentei. Ele riu.

-Bem, é. Mas desde que você e Lily mencionaram isso nesse fim de semana, eu parei para pensar que, talvez, talvez isso pudesse ser verdade... Mas aí eu gosto de Marlene... e... e eu não sei. Sinceramente, eu não sei o que fazer.

-Primeiro de tudo... – Remus começou – você deve saber o quanto você gosta de Holly e o quanto você gosta de Lene. Depois, descobrir que tipo de "gostar" é esse. Você sabe a primeira pessoa que deve saber isso quando você descobrir, não sabe?

-Eu – Six respondeu sorrindo. Eu e Aluado reviramos os olhos enquanto Peter tentava entender.

-Não, sua anta. Você tem que falar com Marlene antes de tudo — Six suspirou.

-Eu sei. Mas antes de falar com ela, eu preciso descobrir... — Ele fechou os olhos.

-O que você acha? — Perguntei num sussurro.

-Sobre o quê?

-Holly, é claro!

-Quem me chamou?

Olhamos rapidamente para o Dormitório Feminino. Vi Sirius mudar de sobrenome e ficar branco (piada _horrível_, eu sei, perdoe o James aqui). Holly estava lá com um roupão. O cabelo loiro preso num coque e os braços cruzados.

-Sirius me perguntou quem era minha melhor amiga... — Menti rapidamente. Ela era minha melhor amiga, mas Six não perguntara aquilo. Alertei Peter com um olhar, que ele felizmente entendeu.

-Ah... — Ela respondeu, descruzando os braços e vindo na nossa direção — Estão fazendo o quê aqui?

-Nada — Respondi bocejando e passando a mão pelos cabelos — Só passando tempo... E você? — Ela sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá. Percebi Sirius estudando-a atentamente.

-Terminei de interrogar Lily sobre hoje e ela foi dormir, mas ainda estou sem sono...

-Por quê? — Six perguntou rapidamente. Ela deu de ombros.

-Não sei, só não consigo dormir... Canta para mim, James? — Holly pediu.

-Anh? — Eles riram.

-Repete, Holly, ele se perdeu no momento em que você falou "Lily"... — Aluado me provocou.

-Rá, rá, rá, como você é engraçado... — Comentei sarcasticamente — Só não entendi o porquê de Holly requerer minhas habilidades vocais... — Ela ia abrir a boca para responder, mas uma doce voz a interrompeu.

-Porque você canta bem, Jay... — Olhei para o Dormitório Feminino novamente e sorri.

-Lily! — Exclamei, me levantando e indo em sua direção. Ela estava também com um roupão e pantufas. Além disso, estava com um bichinho de pelúcia, um cervo.

-Legal sua almofada, Ruivinha... — Sirius falou em tom de quem tira sarro. Ela corou e eu me aproximei mais dela.

-Holly me deu sexta-feira... — Lils explicou, me puxando para o sofá. Depois viu sua amiga lá — O que você está fazendo aqui, mulher?

-Pensei que você já tivesse dormido, aí desci...

-E eu tinha — Lily respondeu, me colocando numa poltrona, sentando no braço da mesma e encostando a cabeça no meu ombro. Bocejou e passei um braço por sua cintura — Mas aí acordei com o barulho da porta fechando e vi sua cama vazia, então vim ver aonde você tinha ido... Está com insônia de novo?

-Espera aí! — Sirius disse — Por que de novo? — Holly revirou os olhos.

-Quando uma coisa aconteceu antes e acontece mais uma vez, dizemos que aconteceu _de novo_, Sirius. — Ela explicou. Sufoquei uma risada e tenho certeza que não fui o único.

-Então você não tem conseguido dormir? — Ele perguntou preocupadamente, sem nem se importar com nossos risos. Wow. Lily me lançou um olhar significativo e eu disse sem fazer som "depois eu conto". Holly deu de ombros.

-Às vezes, sim... Mas agora que Lils está acordada — Ela disse, se levantando e vindo em nossa direção — Eu tenho o que fazer... — E puxou um braço de Lily, mas eu estava segurando meu Lírio firmemente — James, solta a namorada, nós duas precisamos comer chocolate e rir de como você é tapado... — Arfei.

-Você realmente faz isso, Lil? — Perguntei. Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo.

-Quando eu preciso... Deixe-me ir, tenho alguém para colocar para dormir... — Me deu um beijo rápido, se levantou e, ainda abraçada ao cervo, seguiu Holly.

Chamei os Marotos e fomos dormir.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei para encontrar Sirius sentado na cama, já arrumado.

-Er... bom dia. São que horas? – Perguntei imediatamente ele revirou os olhos.

-A mesma hora de sempre, eu acordei mais cedo hoje não sei o porquê...

-Ah, tá...

Fui tomar meu banho e quando voltei todos os Marotos e Paul estavam rindo de alguma coisa.

-O que foi? – Perguntei. Sirius me olhou rindo.

-Estávamos lembrando daquele dia no segundo ano em que você apostou que conseguiria passar um dia sem falar com Lily.

-Ah... – Respondi inteligentemente, enquanto sentia meu rosto corar – Bem, vamos?

-Ah, ficou com vergonhazinha do cabelinho rosa? – Sirius falou com voz de bebê.

-Cala a boca, Almofadinhas... – Avisei, saindo do quarto e passando a mão pelo cabelo, ainda vermelho. Lily e Holly estavam no Salão Comunal conversando e sorriram quando me viram.

-Bom dia, James – Lils disse. Depois franziu o cenho, ainda sorrindo – Por que você está corado? – Ela perguntou.

-Nada não, Lírio, bom dia... Vamos? – Falei num murmúrio.

-Não, agora eu quero saber...

-Sirius... – Expliquei. Holly sorriu.

-SIRIUS BLACK! – Ela gritou.

-Merlin, Holly, eu tenho ouvido, sabia? – Lily reclamou, me puxando para sentar ao lado dela. Os outros apareceram rindo.

-Chamou? – Six disse. Holly sorriu.

-Sim, eu quero saber o porquê de James estar corado.

-Nós queremos – Lily intrometeu-se e fiz biquinho – Desculpe, Jay, mas estou curiosa.

-Nos estávamos lembrando do dia em que ele pintou o cabelo de rosa... – As duas meninas gargalharam.

-Eu lembro! – Lily exclamou – Eu pensei que ele tivesse virado gay e desistido de mim, até que ele me chamou para sair de novo... – Ela se virou para mim – Por que você fez aquilo?

-Aposta... – Murmurei.

-Que aposta foi essa, que fez você pintar o seu precioso e belo cabelo de _rosa_? – Ela perguntou rindo.

-Sirius disse que eu era incapaz de passar um dia sem falar com você...

-E você é – Ela me interrompeu. Revirei os olhos.

-Eu sei que sou, mas naquela época eu não sabia. Dez minutos depois de fazer a aposta, eu falei com você... Foi humilhante... – Comentei, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela me abraçou.

-Tadinho dele...! – Lily disse – Quer um beijinho para passar?

-Claro – Ela riu e me beijou rapidamente.

-Café da manhã, vamos?

-Vamos, mas vai ter de ser bem saudável! – Exclamei, me levantando e esticando a mão para Lily. Ela revirou os olhos e aceitou – Vocês também, venham todos! – Chamei, num falso tom animado. Eles riram e levantaram.

Quando entramos no Salão Principal, ainda pudemos ouvir alguns sussurros. Lily revirou os olhos e apertou minha mão uma vez. Sorrindo, passei um braço por sua cintura e ela revirou os olhos de novo.

-Você gosta dos comentários, não é? – Ela perguntou num murmúrio. Fiz cara de inocente.

-Claro que não, imagina...! – Respondi, beijando sua bochecha – Eu só gosto de ficar pertinho de minha namorada... – Ela bateu no meu ombro, rindo.

-Claro, claro...

Sentamos para comer e perguntei para ela o que eu poderia pegar. Lily revirou os olhos e apontou para algumas coisas. Suspirei.

O que eu não faço para ir num armário com ela?

Peter olhou para meu prato como se ali estivesse um alienígena.

-Que diabos você está comendo? — Ele perguntou. Sirius sorriu.

-Coisas saudáveis — Ele, eu e Lily respondemos juntos.

-Por quê? — Rabicho tornou a falar exasperadamente. Six revirou os olhos.

-Aparentemente, para "ter saúde" — Ele disse, seu tom de voz afinando nas duas últimas palavras.

-Quê? Isso não faz sentido, ele já tem saúde!

-Pois é, exatamente o que eu disse — Six deu de ombros — Tem mais coisa aí, eu falo quando souber...

Revirei os olhos e continuei a comer.

-Uma pessoa não pode querer mudar os hábitos alimentares para ter ainda mais saúde não? – Perguntei, colocando um pedaço de sei lá o que na boca. Fiz uma careta – Merlin, Lils, o que é isso? – Os outros riram.

-Isso é rúcula – Comecei a espetar pedaços dessa coisa com o garfo.

-Merlin, isso é _muito_... – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha – muito gostoso, por que não me apresentou antes? – Os outros riram mais – Enquanto eu forçava aquela porcaria verde goela abaixo fazendo caretas.

-Uma pessoa pode até querer, mas todo mundo sabe quanto você odeia rúcula, James – Remus argumentou.

-Como você sabe que eu odeio rúcula se nem eu sabia disso? – Desafiei – E quem disse que eu odeio rúcula? – Lily gargalhou.

-James, não é porque você vai comer coisas saudáveis que você precisa fingir que gosta dessas coisas – Ela me disse gentilmente. Suspirei aliviado.

-Ótimo, porque eu definitivamente odeio rúcula – Comentei, engolindo o resto da porcaria verde rapidamente e com uma careta, para depois beber um longo gole de suco – Eca, tem gente que isso voluntariamente? – Perguntei num tom de incredulidade para ela.

-Tem gente que realmente gosta disso...

-Que tipo de gente é essa? – Lily deu de ombros.

-Modelos e Petunia.

Ri com a menção da irmã dela, mas depois parei.

-Espera um minuto...

-Quê?

-Por que _eu_ tenho de comer rúcula e você não? – Ela sorriu marotamente.

-O acordo era para _você_ comer coisas saudáveis, não eu – "Sabia que tinha um acordo por trás disso!" Ouvi Sirius sussurrar para Peter.

-Injusto!

-Quer acabar com o trato? – Ela ofereceu, uma sobrancelha erguida e o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Estreitei os olhos.

-Você acha que vai me vencer com _rúcula_? Quero ver o seu pior, Evans – Ela estreitou os olhos e aproximou o rosto.

-Você verá, Potter, tenha certeza, você _verá_...

Sorri e roubei um beijo. Rindo, ela me bateu no ombro.

-Agora, _isso_ foi injusto.

-Não vejo como... – Comentei, colocando mais porcarias verdes na boca – Merlin, eu sinto pena dos herbívoros.

Eles reviram os olhos e percebi Sirius tentando me tentar com uma salsicha frita. Fechei os olhos.

-Sirius Black, se você me respeita, tire esse derivado de intestino de suíno da minha frente.

Rindo, ele comeu metade da salsicha. Holly fez um barulho de nojo. Olhei-a como se dissesse "se prepare". Sorrindo, ela piscou para mim, como se replicasse: "já estou".

O dia foi entediante, assim como o resto da semana. Quando Sirius estava com todo mundo, ele agia naturalmente, mas quando eram só os Marotos, podíamos perceber que ele estava pensando profundamente em alguma coisa (na verdade, em Holly), apesar de ele negar.

Minhas suspeitas de quem era o alvo de seus pensamentos se confirmaram na sexta-feira à noite. Era mais de meia-noite. Tínhamos acabado de terminar nosso dever de Poções (com a ajuda de Lily, claro) e, exaustos, nos jogamos na cama. Os outros três adormeceram rapidamente e eu estava quase pegando no sono quando Sirius me chamou.

-James? — Ele sussurrou. Meus olhos se abriram para um mundo embaçado.

-Sim?

-Quando você descobriu? — Olhei para o lado e percebi que Sirius estava deitado, as mãos atrás da cabeça. Passei uma mão pelos cabelos hesitantemente.

-Descobri o quê? — Perguntei.

-Como... como você se sentia... em relação à Lily.

-Nas férias do primeiro para o segundo ano.

-Fale mais — Ele pediu quando me calei. Suspirei.

-Eu tinha acabado de ter um sonho muito doido, onde tudo estava vermelho e verde. Era frustrante. Peguei minha vassoura e fui para o telhado, para pensar. Remus apareceu e nós conversamos... Ele saiu e... e eu percebi que estava apaixonado por ela.

-E como você se sentiu? — Mesmo sem olhá-lo eu podia dizer que ele estava com o cenho franzido.

-Primeiro foi ótimo; eu só pensava em Lily Evans e não sabia o porquê até descobrir. Mas em Hogwarts percebi que não seria tão maravilhoso assim... Por quê?

-Nada não... Boa noite, Pontas.

-Boa noite, Almofadinhas.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma vontade grande de jogar Quadribol, mas quando olhei pela janela, vi que o time da Sonserina estava treinando. Droga.

Suspirando, tomei banho e peguei um livro para ler. Fui para o Salão Comunal, na esperança de encontrar Lily lá. Ela não estava. Suspirei e comecei a ler _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_ de novo. Com sorte ela desceria em breve.

Cem páginas depois, comecei a sentir sono. Fechei o livro, deitei no sofá e dormi.

Acordei algum tempo depois com uma mão fazendo cafuné em mim. Olhei para cima e sorri ao reconhecer os cabelos ruivos.

-Bom dia, Lils — Eu disse, me sentando ao seu lado rapidamente. Ela sorriu.

-Bom dia, James. O que está fazendo aqui? — Dei de ombros.

-Acordei cedo e desci para ler.

-Sério?

-Nah, eu tinha esperança de que você estivesse aqui embaixo.

-E para quê trouxe o livro?

-Para não parecer tão desesperado pela sua presença.

Ela riu e me beijou.

-Eu sei da sua necessidade em me ver todos os dias, James.

-Que bom! Assim eu não preciso arranjar desculpas... — Ela riu novamente.

-Vamos tomar café, estou com fome...

Levantei-me rapidamente e ofereci minha mão, que ela pegou e me direcionou para fora do retrato. Fomos conversando para a mesa do café. Quando passamos pela mesa da Sonserina, senti Snape nos encarar com raiva. Problema dele.

Lily estava levando o desafio do café da manhã saudável a sério. Todos os dias ela me apresentava a uma nova comida terrivelmente verde e horrível. E eu tinha de comer para ter meu encontro no armário com ela.

Depois de terminar de comer, ficamos na mesa, conversando. Falei para ela que eu achava que Sirius estava pensando bastante em Holly.

-Isso é bom. Eu percebi que o cachorro estava mais quieto esses dias...

-Mas quem disse que ele não estava pensando na próxima brincadeira que faremos?

-Vocês farão? — Ela me repreendeu.

-A escola está muito quieta esses dias.

-Vai machucar?

-Provavelmente não.

-Humilhar?

-Bem... talvez.

-Se não for engraçada eu juro por Merlin que fico três dias sem olhar para você! — Eu ri.

-Tudo bem, eu gosto quando você me beija de olhos fechados.

Ela revirou os olhos e sorriu.

-Pateta...

-Eu sei que sou. Mas você gosta assim, né? — Ela riu.

-Gosto.

-Então pronto — Beijei sua testa — Eu te amo... — Sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Sirius e os outros chegaram exatamente nessa hora.

-Argh, saiam da mesa de café da manhã – Ele disse, sentando-se em frente a nós.

-Por quê? – Perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Porque eu não quero vomitar no meu café da manhã, e vocês estão muito melosos para meu gosto... – Revirei os olhos.

-Ah, Sirius, para com isso – Remus disse, sentando-se ao lado de Six – Como se você não fizesse isso com Marlene...

-Claro que não! Eu não sou meloso – Lily revirou os olhos.

-Você quer dizer "romântico" – Ela retorquiu e Six deu de ombros.

-Para quê ser romântico se eu sou eu?

Joguei um pedaço de alguma coisa verde nele. Sirius pegou com a boca como sempre faz, para se arrepender logo em seguida: fez uma careta e cuspiu no prato.

-Que porcaria é essa?

-Chicória – Lily respondeu rindo – Nem é tão ruim assim... – Eu e Sirius olhamos para ela como se estivéssemos chamando-a de louca – Não é mesmo!

-Então come um pedaço! – Sirius desafiou. Ela revirou os olhos e colocou uma porcaria daquela na boca. Mastigou e engoliu.

Sem fazer careta!

-Como você consegue comer isso? – Perguntei. Ela sorriu.

-Minha mãe me obrigava a comer quando eu era menor e ainda obriga nas férias... – Dei um beijo na sua testa.

-Pobre Lily... Quando nós casarmos, prometo que não lhe obrigarei a fazer nada... – Sirius arfou e eu olhei em sua direção. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha sugestivamente e revirei os olhos – Não lhe obrigarei a fazer _nada_... Sabe, Sirius, quando você obriga a mulher tem outro nome.

-Qual é?

-Estupro. Vamos, Lil? – Ela arregalou os olhos – Não, não fazer _isso_, ir para o Salão Comunal...

-Ah, claro... – Ela respondeu, corada, e nos levantamos enquanto Sirius ria – Calado, Sirius. Ainda posso te dar uma detenção.

-Claro, claro – Ele disse.

Subimos rindo da cara de Sirius quando comeu a chicória. Quando passamos pelo retrato, Holly estava saindo.

-Ah, oi! – Ela exclamou.

-Bom dia, Holly – Respondi. Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

-Bom dia, James! Como foi sua noite? Dormiu bem? Sonhou com Lily? O que vai fazer hoje?

-Er... Claro... – Respondi incertamente. Ela riu e saiu – Qual o problema dela hoje? – Lily deu de ombros.

-Sei lá... Às vezes ela fica assim.

-Às vezes?

-Normalmente é de noite, depois de comer muito chocolate.

-E vocês comeram chocolate ontem? – Ela sorriu culpadamente enquanto sentávamos no sofá.

-Bastante – Eu ri e deitei, colocando minha cabeça no seu colo. Ela sorriu e começou a fazer cafuné – Seus olhos são lindos... – Lily sussurrou depois de uns vinte minutos.

-Esses verdes aí são os reflexos dos seus olhos, Lils – Respondi rindo. Ela revirou os olhos e tirou meus óculos – Ei!

-Eu quero dizer seus olhos mesmo... Eles são castanhos, mas tem umas partes verdes...

-Posso lhe garantir que os seus são mais bonitos – Ela corou – Agora pode me devolver os óculos, por favor? Eu quero ver seu lindo rosto perfeitamente – Corando ainda mais, ela fez o que pedi – Obrigado.

Ficamos ali por um bom tempo, até que comecei a fechar os olhos. Ah, qual foi? O cafuné dela é muito bom! De repente, ela colocou minha cabeça no sofá e saiu correndo do Salão. Quando o retrato abriu, Sirius, Remus e Holly estavam entrando e olharam para ela com a mesma cara que eu.

-Er, o que você fez com ela? – Holly perguntou.

-Nada, eu acho. Estávamos aqui, sentados, sem falar nada.

-Então corre, campeão.

E eu fui atrás dela, pensando no que eu poderia ter feito de errado. Eu não tinha falado nada, não tinha tentado nada... Será que ela não gostava de fazer cafuné?

Vi seus cabelos saindo do Salão Principal para o jardim e corri ainda mais rápido. Eu não ia deixar ela ir embora assim sem nem saber o que eu tinha feito de errado, não ia mesmo.

Lily olhou para trás e, quando me viu, correu ainda mais rápido. Ela acha que consegue me passar? Rá, rá. Fui me aproximando dela e percebi que ela estava _rindo_. Parei de correr e ela mudou a trajetória, pulando em cima de mim.

Resultado: caímos no chão, ela gargalhando e eu sem entender zorra nenhuma.

-Lils? – Perguntei, tirando seu cabelo da frente de seu rosto.

-Sim? – Ela respondeu, alegria explícita em sua voz.

-O que foi isso? – Lily sorriu abertamente e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

-Nada...

-Nada?

-É só que eu amo correr, e não corria há um bom tempo.

-Ah, claro – Respondi rindo e dando um beijo em sua testa – Muito normal isso. Um aviso seria ótimo, eu estava surtando lá em cima.

-Eu precisava fazer isso da moda antiga.

-Moda antiga?

-Você sabe, fugindo de você...

-Você não saia correndo para fugir de mim mesmo, saia?

-Com certeza. E ainda levava Holly comigo.

-Me desculpe por fazer você sair correndo.

-Você não ouviu? Eu amo correr.

-Então levanta e corre que eu te alcanço facilmente.

Ela sorriu e pulou do chão. Imediatamente foi o mais longe de mim que conseguia. Rindo me levantei e a segui. Ela foi para trás de uma árvore e fui atrás.

Ficamos brincando de "pega-pega" durante um bom tempo, até que ela cansou e eu a joguei no chão, me deitando ao seu lado. Estávamos respirando profundamente e rindo, apesar dos olhares estranhos que estávamos recebendo de todos que tinham visto a cena. Ela apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e segurei sua mão.

-Obrigada, James... – Ela disse.

-Pelo quê? Eu amo correr também!

-Então você não fez isso por mim?

-Um pouquinho.

Ela riu e bateu na minha barriga.

-Ai! – Lily exclamou. Sorri marotamente.

-Desculpe, eu sou incrivelmente musculoso... – Ela riu de novo.

-Idiota.

Ficamos ali por uns vinte minutos antes de irmos de volta para o Salão Comunal. Os outros estavam fazendo dever de Transfiguração e pelo olhar de Lily, ela esperava que nós dois fizéssemos o mesmo. Droga. Odeio dever.

-E aí, descobriu o que foi? – Sirius perguntou, mal erguendo os olhos do pergaminho.

-Ela gosta de correr – Lily apareceu nessa hora com pergaminhos e penas para nós dois – Obrigado, Lils.

-De nada. E minha mão está doendo ainda... – Sorri.

-A culpa não foi minha... – Respondi. Sirius olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo? – Ele perguntou com um tom de voz sugestivo. Lily corou imediatamente e bati forte na cabeça dele.

-Pare com isso, Sirius! Estávamos correndo e Lily bateu em minha _barriga_ e a mão dela está doendo – Ele fez cara de desapontado – Seu tarado.

-Você não explica as coisas direito! – Six tentou justificar-se.

-Não, sua mente que é poluída – Lily discordou.

Continuamos a fazer o dever, por vezes interrompidos por algum protesto de Sirius, dizendo que ele tinha a mente limpa.

-Sirius – Holly disse por fim – Sua mente é mais poluída que a _minha_, e isso é dizer _muita_ coisa.

Six calou a boca. Mas era, de fato, dizer muita coisa.

Era uma terça-feira, exatamente uma semana depois do dia dos Namorados. Eu e Lily estávamos fazendo a ronda. Essa noite estava estranhamente fria. A temperatura já começara a subir em Fevereiro.

Tínhamos de ir para as masmorras para finalizar a ronda e irmos para o Salão da Grifinória. Eu não gostava de ir para as masmorras com Lily. Se eu fosse sozinho tudo bem, mas Lily era nascida-trouxa e isso era muito perigoso para ela. Os Sonserinos idiotas poderiam estar fora do Dormitório e querer alguma coisa com ela.

Mesmo assim, tínhamos de ir e eu estava com ela. Eu a protegeria de qualquer coisa.

-James, por que você está tenso assim? – Ela me perguntou quando descemos. Dei de ombros.

-Não gosto desse lugar... e estou com um pressentimento ruim a respeito daqui hoje... – Ela sorriu e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida.

-E tem razão de não gostar daqui, Potter – Uma voz fria atrás de mim falou – Esse lugar não é bom para integrantes da Ordem passear.

Virando para trás reconheci Snape. E não era só ele; havia mais quatro pessoas. Todos nos olhavam com ódio e minha expressão não foi diferente.

-Já passou do horário permitido para ficar fora do Salão Comunal – Lily falou firmemente – Sugiro que voltem para o Salão da Sonserina – Snape olhou para ela com o mesmo olhar de traído.

-Obrigado pela sugestão, _Evans_, mas não queremos fazer isso agora – Ele respondeu rispidamente.

-Então creio que teremos de tirar pontos e aplicar detenções – Falei, dando um passo à frente de Lily e pondo a mão no bolso, segurando a varinha, para estar preparado.

-Isso não importa mais, Potter – Snape disse, crispando os lábios – Você não entende que a escola é só um fingimento para nós? Só para não chamarmos atenção?

-Claro que eu entendo. E eu diria a mesma coisa, Ranhoso, mas tudo o que eu faço tem de ser – E abaixei o meu tom de voz – muito bem feito. Por isso, me formarei com as notas máximas e continuarei passando detenções e tudo o que eu precisar para encenar perfeitamente. Portanto, por favor, retirem-se para o seu Salão Comunal.

Snape tirou a varinha do bolso e os outros quatro fizeram o mesmo. Eu e Lily sacamos as nossas. Não éramos tapados, sabe? Éramos, sei lá, os melhores alunos daquela escola e ambos estávamos na Ordem.

-Vocês realmente acham que vão ganhar de nós cinco? – Uma garota perguntou.

-Calada, você não conhece os dois – Snape sibilou – Apesar de ser realmente uma tolice o fato de eles tentarem lutar contra nós... – Lancei um feitiço escudo não-verbal só para garantir. Esses caras eram muito traiçoeiros – Evans, nós podemos conversar?

O pedido de Ranhoso foi tão bizarro e inesperado que eu abaixei minha varinha por um segundo.

-Fale – Lily respondeu.

-Em particular, se possível.

-Lamento, isso não é possível. O que você quiser falar, pode falar na frente de James – Snape bufou. Ele estava com um brilho estranho, talvez até maníaco no olhar.

-Então tá. Lily... por que você não se junta a nós?

-Se juntar a quem?

-A nós. Ao Lorde das Trevas.

Silêncio. Lily estava boquiaberta, Snape estava esperançoso, o brilho ainda nos olhos.. Eu estava em choque.

Que tipo de _otário_, retardado mental, _idiota_, fumante, esquizofrênico, doente, sem noção, Ranhoso era? Quero dizer, ele estava chamando _Lily Evans_ para ser uma _Comensal da Morte_, para servir _Voldemort_, para matar e torturar _trouxas_.

Eu sempre disse que o sebo dos cabelos dele iria afetar o cérebro.

Lily começou a rir fracamente.

-Você realmente me fez essa proposta, Snape? Você realmente _sonha_ que eu vou me unir a Voldemort? Eu? A sangue-ruim?

-Lils... – Eu comecei.

-Espere, James. Eu quero ouvir a resposta dele – Olhamos para Ranhoso. Ele estava se aproximando de nós, seus olhos nela.

-Lily, não importa se você é nascida-trouxa, suas habilidades são incríveis! Eu posso convencer o Lorde das Trevas de quão útil você seria...

Ele estava se aproximando mais. Olhando bem, dava para perceber que ele estava meio louco. Maníaco. Fora de si.

-Eu posso falar com o Lorde – Ele continuou – Você estaria totalmente segura – Um sorriso se abriu no rosto dele – É, isso, você estaria segura, eu te protegeria melhor que ninguém! O Lorde das Trevas lhe ensinaria coisas ótimas, Lily! Ah, sim, você seria uma bruxa extremamente poderosa! Faríamos parte do círculo íntimo dele!

Sinceramente? Eu só não tinha dado um soco _muito_ bem dado nele por causa da mão de Lily no meu braço. Ela também percebera o brilho louco nos olhos de Ranhoso.

E o pior: aquelas palavras estavam machucando-a.

Então ele segurou o braço dela. Virei meu rosto lentamente para a direção do contato e, na mesma velocidade e com um olhar assassino no rosto, olhei para Ranhoso de novo.

Sem pensar em mais nada, lancei uma azaração nele. Snape voou alguns metros e bateu na parede.

-Eu _nunca_ me juntaria a Voldemort, Severus – Lily sibilou. Depois se virou para mim – Para que você fez isso?

-Eu... perdi o controle.

De repente, senti um feitiço passar ao lado da minha cabeça. Olhei para o grupo de Sonserinos e vi que uma garota do quinto ano estava com a varinha apontada para mim.. Snape já estava lá de novo, olhando para mim com ódio.

Esse duelo foi fácil. Dois deles foram para duelar com Lily e três (entre eles Ranhoso) vieram para minha direção. Em um minuto e meio, os adversários de Lily estavam imobilizados no chão e ela veio me ajudar. Trinta segundos e os cinco estavam no chão.

-E acho que são cinquenta pontas da Sonserina, mais uma detenção para cada. Lily, vamos?

Ela aceitou minha mão e saímos andando.

-Ranhoso é um idiota – Falei.

-Concordo – Arregalei os olhos.

-Concorda?

-Claro que sim. Ele sinceramente achou que eu fosse me juntar a Voldemort?

-Acho que sim...

-Portanto, ele é um idiota. E você – Ela disse, batendo no meu ombro – Precisa controlar seu gênio! Não saia azarando as pessoas daquele jeito.

-Desculpa, mas ele tocou em você! Eu... eu não tenho controle quando tem alguma coisa relacionada a você, Lils... – Ela ficou na ponta dos pés de me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Eu sei, seu bobo, mas tem de aprender.

-Vai demorar um pouco – Admiti. Ela riu.

-Mas vai ter de acontecer.

-Eu sei, eu prometo que tentarei!

-Esse é meu garoto...

Rindo, entramos no Salão Comunal, que estava vazio. Dei um beijinho de boa noite nela e fui para o Dormitório.

Na manhã seguinte, contei para os meninos o que tinha acontecido na ronda. Sirius riu com a promessa de me controlar. Descemos para tomar café discutindo sobre as boas chances dos Chudley ganharem o campeonato daquele ano.

Lily e Holly já estavam lá, e vi um prato saudável até demais ao lado de Lils. Suspirei para a comida enquanto ela ria.

-Bom dia, meninas — Desejei. Holly acenou.

-Bom dia, James. Hoje a comida está especialmente gostosa... — Lily me disse, sorrindo

Olhei incredulamente para o prato.

-Isso foi uma piada, não foi? — Perguntei. Ela riu.

-Claro que foi, isso está horrível!

-Obrigado pelo incentivo.

-De nada — Ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Eu não estava sendo sarcástico. O seu incentivo é fantástico — Falei, piscando um olho. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Idiota...

Rindo, comecei a comer a gororoba sobre os olhares de nojo de Sirius e Peter. Aquilo era realmente horrível. Como era quarta-feira, teríamos aula de História da Magia. O que quase quer dizer que iríamos dormir/conversar e, no caso de Remus e Lily, anotar alguma coisa.

Eu e Sirius ficamos jogando forca, mas estava cada vez mais ridículo e, portanto, difícil de não rir. Depois da sétima derrota de Six (fato que foi engraçadíssimo), recebemos uma encarada fenomenal de Lily e paramos.

A última aula do dia foi de Poções. Slughorn estava de bom humor e pediu uma Poção do Esquecimento, só para revisar.

-Eu não sei — Lily estava comentando — Acho que a minha ficou mais clara que o necessário...

-Pelo menos ficou da cor certa — Sirius retrucou — Acho que fiz 98% de novo — Ele revelou de mau humor.

-Lily pode te ajudar, não é? — Sugeri — Ela já fez isso no quarto ano... — Os dois trocaram um olhar.

-Claro...

Seguimos para o Salão Comunal, e fui tomar banho imediatamente (um dos ingredientes da poção respingara no meu cabelo). Quando saí do banheiro, estava vestido com a camisa do time vermelha com o número sete na frente e meu nome atrás e uma calça jeans. Para minha surpresa, Lily estava no Dormitório, sentada na minha cama. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Eu gosto dessa camisa — Ela comentou. Sirius (que estava na cama dele) riu.

-Significado: Lily quer essa camisa.

Dei de ombros e peguei outra para mim. Tirei a que ela gostava e joguei em sua direção.

-Obrigada.

-De nada... — Respondi, deitando na cama com minha cabeça no seu colo.

-Por que isso?

-Você está na minha cama e acaba de roubar minha camisa.

Ela riu e começou a brincar com meu cabelo.

-E aí, veio fazer o que aqui? — Ela olhou para trás e Sirius suspirou — Que foi?

-Temos de te falar uma coisa...

Opa. A coisa estava ficando séria. Sirius estava sério. Sem trocadilho.

-Então falem.

-Primeiro prometa ficar tranquilo — Lily pediu.

-Continue fazendo cafuné e fica bem mais fácil não me estressar... — Ela sorriu e me beijou rapidamente.

-Sirius vai falar.

-Obrigado, Ruivinha. — Six disse sarcasticamente — Primeiro lembre-se que eu sou seu melhor amigo e tal...

-Fala logo — Eu estava começando a ficar nervoso.

-Lembra do quarto ano?

-Qual parte dele?

-A que me dei mal em Poções? — Revirei os olhos.

-Sirius, 98% não é se dar mal.

-Para nós, sim. Lembra ou não.

-Lembro.

-Lembra que... — Ele limpou a garganta — que Lily me ajudou? — Sorri e abracei a cintura de minha namorada.

-Claro que sim, por quê?

-Eu... hum... não esqueça que eu sou imaturo...

-Fala, Sirius.

-É que... Bem... — Lily suspirou.

-Nós nos beijamos — Ela revelou.

Cabum! Uma bomba caiu em minha cabeça.

Eles tinham se beijado? Tipo... Sirius e Lily? No quarto ano? Eu estava boquiaberto, olhando de um para o outro. Sirius estava com a maior cara de culpado do mundo e Lily estava mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente.

-Vocês o quê? — Sussurrei.

-Jay, entenda — Lils pediu — A culpa foi minha. Você tinha me chamado para sair no dia, e de uma forma irritante.

-Eu lembro disso — Respondi. Como não lembrar? Eu tinha descoberto nesse dia que eu realmente amava Lily. E ela tinha me chamado de idiota mentiroso.

-Eu queria me vingar de você — Ela disse, num murmúrio de arrependimento. Olhei para Sirius.

-Eu não acreditava que você estava apaixonado por ela ainda, lembra? — Ele se defendeu rapidamente — Eu passei a acreditar naquele dia, quando te vi choran- quer dizer, quando te vi triste.

-No dia seguinte ele disse que não deveria ter feito aquilo.

Certo, agora eu estava em dúvida: matar meu melhor amigo por ele ter beijado Lily ou deixar passar porque ele dissera não para ela por mim? Suspirei.

-Tá, tá... eu... eu sobreviverei a isso. Vai ser difícil, mas eu faço um esforço.

Eles sorriram aliviados e Lil olhou nos meus olhos.

-Você chorou naquele dia?

-Não! — Minha voz saiu umas oitavas mais alta e Six bufou.

-Tudo bem, agora a verdade — Ela pediu.

-Talvez, um pouquinho?

-Me desculpe — Ela pediu, se deitando ao meu lado. Sirius fez uma careta.

-Vou deixá-los sozinhos, não aguento mais melação — Ele disse.

-Desculpar pelo quê? — Perguntei.

-Por ter feito você passar por tudo isso esses anos todos — Sorri com a resposta sussurrada.

-Eu mereci. Fui uma peste...

-Foi? — Ela perguntou sorrindo — Você ainda é...

-Mas eu melhorei, não melhorei?

-Sim, agora você é uma peste agradável.

-E linda, não se esqueça! — Lily revirou os olhos e me beijou rapidamente.

-Sim, você é lindo... E fofo... E atencioso...

-Ora, obrigado. Mas você esqueceu de inteligente...

Rindo, ela bateu em meu ombro. Segurei e mão dela e beijei-a docemente. Ela ainda tinha uma mão no meu cabelo e ficou brincando com as pontas. Ora, se ela podia, eu também, né?

Como ainda estávamos deitados de lado, só pude passar um braço por sua cintura e com o mesmo puxei-a mais para perto, deixando minha mão em suas costas.

Quando o beijo estava se intensificando, a porta do Dormitório se abriu e Peter entrou. Nos separamos rapidamente enquanto Pete nos olhava constrangidamente.

-Er... desculpem-me... — Ele murmurou. Eu ri levemente.

-Tudo bem, Rabicho... Nós, hum, já estávamos saindo — Respondi. Ele pegou uma muda de roupas e foi para o banheiro silenciosamente, enquanto Lily encobria o rosto com as mãos e eu tentava impedi-la. Quando a porta bateu, ela parou. Lily estava coradíssima.

-Será que todos os seus amigos me verão em uma situação constrangedora com você? — Ela perguntou. Ri.

-Eu não me importo... — Respondi, beijando sua testa. Ela escondeu o rosto de novo e, suspirando, tirei suas mãos — Nunca te falaram que o que é bonito é para se mostrar? — Ela corou mais.

-Vamos logo... — Ela disse, tentando se levantar. Segurei-a pela cintura.

-Não vamos não... — Pedi, numa voz chorona. Ela riu e tentou desfazer meu abraço.

-James... — Lily disse.

-Mas por que temos de ir?

-Porque as pessoas vão comentar se ficarmos demais aqui... — Ela explicou tentando levantar novamente.

-Eca, eu não conseguiria fazer essas coisas com Peter no quarto... — Falei, estremecendo. Ela riu.

-Não importa, vamos, por favor? — Ela fez biquinho e aí não pude resistir. Suspirando, me levantei junto com ela e descemos.

-O que você não pede chorando que eu não faça chorando? — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não seria "que eu não faça sorrindo"? — Lily questionou, um sorriso no rosto. Sacudi a mão.

-Alguma coisa do gênero...

Ela riu e me puxou para o sofá onde Sirius, Holly e Remus estavam.

-Acabou com a melação? Graças a Merlin — Sirius murmurou. Revirei os olhos e bati em sua cabeça.

-Eu estou surpresa — Holly disse.

-Por quê? — Perguntei curiosamente.

-Pensei que eu teria de arranjar um caixão para cachorro... — Eu e Lils reviramos os olhos novamente. Holly piscou o olho e levantou, se espreguiçando.

-Vou tomar banho e fazer o dever de Transfigurações...

-O que é para amanhã que você afirmou ter feito semana passada que vale nota? — Lil perguntou criticamente. Holly sorriu.

-Esse mesmo! Boa noite! — Percebi Sirius segui-la com o olhar até o Dormitório Feminino. Cutuquei Lily para ela fazer alguma coisa; para chamar o assunto.

Que foi? Ela é a mulher; ela tem tato. Eu não.

-Six? — Ela chamou.

-Huh?

-Eu... hum... percebi que você tem estado quieto ultimamente.

-Ah, bem... É.

-Por quê? — Ele deu de ombros.

-Pensando...

-Em quê?

-Ou em quem? — Remus interferiu. Six nos encarou e suspirou.

-Sim, em Holly — Ele revelou.

-E...? — Pressionei. Ele suspirou novamente.

-Acho que vocês podem estar certos.

Abri a boca. Wow, que fácil arrancar uma confissão dele. Imediatamente sorri.

-Vai contar para ela quando?

-Quê? Como assim _contar_? — Revirei os olhos.

-Você precisa contar para ela.

-Nah, eu...

E saiu correndo. Ele é um louco. Sorri para Lily e Remus entendeu rapidamente.

-Holly gosta dele, não é?

-Positivo — Respondi, um olhar meio distante.

-E, pela sua cara, você está fazendo um plano para forçá-lo a falar.

-Poxa, Aluado, como você adivinhou? — Ele revirou os olhos.

-Porque é realmente _muito _difícil ler sua expressão — Ele comentou sarcasticamente. Então sorri.

-Vão me ajudar ou o quê?

-Sério, James? — Remus sibilou para mim na tarde de sábado. Ele, Lily e eu estávamos escondidos atrás de uma mesa de professor numa sala abandonada esperando Peter — Esse é o seu plano genial?

-Nunca falha. Comigo não falhou...

Lily sorriu. Desde o dia em que Sirius admitira gostar de Holly, ele nunca tinha ficado sozinho com nenhum de nós três, para evitar uma conversa sobre o assunto. Ele até fora na biblioteca algumas vezes nos últimos dois dias.

Sirius Black na biblioteca não é normal.

-Holly acha que estudarei com ela — Lils comentou.

-E Sirius acha que vou mostrar alguma coisa da festa do meu aniversário — Completei — Quando ele chegar, vai perceber o que eu quero e vai falar.

-E Holly não vai desconfiar porque falei que ia chamar mais gente... James incluído.

Remus sacudiu a cabeça incredulamente, mas não teve tempo de falar nada pois Sirius entrara na sala naquela hora. Sem me encontrar, sentou-se confortavelmente numa cadeira e ficou cantando alguma música.

Cerca de dois minutos depois, a porta abriu novamente e Holly entrou.

-Oh, oi, Six! — Ele se virou e sorriu. Depois franziu a testa e sua expressão se tornou de compreensão raivosa — O que foi?

-Nada não. E aí, tudo bem? — Ela riu.

-Nada mudou desde o café, Sirius.

-É, suponho que sim...

Silêncio enquanto Holly colocava os livros em cima de uma mesa. E continuou até Sirius sacudir a cabeça e acordar.

-Lolly? — Ele chamou.

-Você realmente precisa me chamar assim? — Ela perguntou, prendendo o cabelo. Ele sorriu.

-Preciso. Escuta, Lolly, eu queria, hum, te falar uma coisa.

-Fale.

O rosto dele ficou branco momentaneamente (mas francamente, ele esperava que ela fosse dizer para ele se calar e sair correndo?) e Six se levantou.

-Então, Holly... É o seguinte... Como posso dizer?

-Abra a boca e as palavras sairão... — Ela sugeriu, se segurando para não rir.

-Na verdade, não. Você precisa deformar a boca e fazer com que o ar passe pela garganta, para que...

-Fala logo, Sirius.

-Sabe o que é? Eu estive, hum, pensando durante esses últimos dias e cheguei à conclusão de que... as pessoas só dão real valor às coisas quando as perdem — Holly abriu a boca para falar — Não, espera. É como um tio de James. Ele, hum... Foi para a guerra... O tio, não James, James não tem idade para ir para a guerra... O tio foi para a guerra e lá ele perdeu a perna e só quando ele precisou de uma bengala para sair correndo atrás de nós por ter estragado a grama dele, que estava horrível, por sinal, é que ele percebeu o quanto ele precisava da perna... — Six limpou a garganta — O que estou querendo dizer, Lolly, é que você... você é minha perna.

Certo. Esse moleque tem problemas. Que tipo de deficiente mental se declara assim? "Você é minha perna". E ele ainda estava com aquela cara de idiota, sorrindo. Eu não culpava Holly por olhá-lo como se ele fosse maluco.

-Hum... certeza que não sou o braço? — Ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

-Quê? Nah, daria para correr atrás da gente sem braço... Além do mais, ele perdeu a perna, Holly, não braço. Vê se presta atenção na história que usei como metáfora.

-Eu sei, Sirius, mas dá para explicar a metáfora?

-Ah, claro... Bem... Hum, lembra que nós éramos amigos? Ainda somos, na verdade... Enfim, desde o primeiro ano... Ou desde o segundo? Acho que foi segundo; no primeiro eu não gostava de nenhuma de vocês... Ah, desculpe por isso, eu não gostava de vocês no começo... Enfim, e eu gosto muito de ser seu amigo, assim como gosto de ser amigo de Lily ou dos Marotos, mas de um jeito diferente, é claro... Primeiro porque nunca beijei nenhum dos meninos, ainda bem, teria sido trágico... Enfim, eu quero dizer que... Er, que eu gosto de ser seu amigo.

-Ah, obrigada, Sirius — Ele franziu a testa.

-Só tem isso a falar?

-Er, o que você queria que eu falasse? O que Lily falou quando você disse isso a ela?

-Quê...? Por que eu diria isso a ela?

-Porque ela, hum, é sua amiga? — Sirius riu.

-Acho que você não entendeu, Lolly. Eu... eu gosto de você. — Aleluia! Holly franziu a testa.

-E não gosta de Lily? Então por que é amigo dela? — Ele revirou os olhos e se aproximou dela.

-Holly. Escuta. — Ele falou lentamente e olhando diretamente para seus olhos.

-Então diga.

-Eu. Gosto. De. Você.

-Sim, você já falou isso, Six, eu já entendi.

-Droga, Holly, presta atenção! Eu sou apaixonado por você, menina!

Agora sim ela entendeu. Ela arregalou os olhos e se aproximou dele, a boca aberta. Senti Lily apertar minha perna, indicando que funcionara. Olhei para ela e Remus e sorri. Meu plano dera certo.

Também, eu planejei tudo...

-Sério? — Holly sussurrou. Ele não sorriu.

-Nunca falei mais sério em toda minha vida.

E eles se agarraram.

Ugh. Ugh. MILHÕES DE VEZES UGH. Comecei a me sentir constrangido pela cena deles. Eca, Merlin. Eles vão se fundir! Então Holly se separou.

-Marlene! — Ela exclamou. Sirius ainda estava abraçando sua cintura.

-O que é que tem?

-Você ainda está com ela?

-Oh, é — Holly revirou os olhos.

-Não vou te beijar enquanto você estiver com ela.

-Então que bom que você trouxe pena e pergaminho — Holly olhou para ele incrédula.

-Você não pode terminar com ela por uma _carta_.

-E por que não?

-A pessoa precisa ouvir sua voz falando isso, Sirius.

-Tá, eu uso um berrador...

-Eu quis dizer que ela precisa te ver, seu idiota.

-Tem pó de Flu aí? Eu posso mandar um recado só com a cabeça... — Holly revirou os olhos.

-Sirius, querido, você precisa fazer isso pessoalmente.

-Eu temia isso... Ei!

-Quê?

-Você não disse que gostava de mim! — Ela sorriu.

-Sou apaixonada por você desde o Natal, seu bobo... — Ele sorriu vitoriosamente e ia falar alguma coisa, mas a porta abriu novamente e Peter entrou.

-Desculpa o atraso, Ja- — Mas se calou ao ver Sirius e Holly. Maldito rato atrasado!

-Rabicho! — Six exclamou — Oi! James, pode sair de trás da mesa...

Suspirando, Remus, Lily e eu saímos do nosso esconderijo.

-Vocês três armaram isso? — Ele perguntou. Revirei os olhos.

-Não, Sirius, foi Binns. Ele sabia que vocês dois estavam apaixonados — Respondi sarcasticamente. Ele suspirou aliviado.

-Ufa, pensei que vocês tivessem armado para cima de mim...

Tô dizendo que ele é tapado?

* * *

><p><strong>Não tô dizendo que Sirius é meio lerdinho? Enfim, gostaram? Odiaram? Planejam me matar porque não gostaram de LollySix? Mandem reviews, por favor!**

**Leiam a fic de Holly Hot Hall, é muito boa mesmo... POV de Holly.**

**Beijos e obrigada por lerem!**


	22. Meu aniversário  algumas coisas

**Oie, minhas coisinhas lindas! Como estão nessa segunda-feira? Espero que bem... Desculpem-me pela demora, mas não tive tempo mesmo de escrever... A boa notícia (para vocês) é que não vou mais para a fazenda, a ruim é que provavelmente só terminarei a fic lá para... Janeiro. Se for necessário, peço para minha amiga MariaStarkid responder às reviews (estarei em um lugar lá longe).**

**Vocês amaram a parte do "você é minha perna!"... Agradeçam a MariaStarkid, essa menina é um anjo!**

**Então, esse capítulo é imenso! Tomei um susto quando eu vi... Espero que gostem... Enfim, às reviews...**

****Pamella S. Potter: Agora eu sigo! Yay, leitores para a nova fic! *-* UASHAUSH, eu também ri LOL. Nossa, obrigadaaa! No dia 21 eu deixo uma mensagem para você lá no tumblr! Beijos e até!

PH Moraes: UHASUAHS, essa é triste. Melancólico? Nopes, não vai ser. Claro que ela vai morrer, mas beeeeem depois. Eu sou maligna MUAHAHAHA. Brinks. Obrigada e até! ^^

MaNgA aLbInA: Obrigada! É, o brócolis até que seria uma boa ideia, mas... eu já tinha... ah, você vai ver. Claro que não quer. Acho que SIirus foi mais. E essa foi uma metáfora tipo-Sirius. Beijos!

Mariana Dumbledore: Ah, mas na hora da garota que ele realmente gosta, ele vira um idiota... Tinha que acontecer logo mesmo! Biejos!

Mariana Dumbledore: Ela é Lily, tem de se preocupar com tudo! Jiló também é uma boa ideia...

Camila S. Granger: LOL, ISSO MESMO! Amei! Beijos!

Sarah Weasley Potter Black: Ooi! Mas eu adoro pessoas sem noção, talvez pelo fato de que eu sou uma... As pessoas aparentemente aceitaram bem Holly/Sirius... Beijos!

Raquel G. Potter: YAY, obrigada! UAHSAUHS, eles são lerdinhos mesmo... Eu também acho, mas virá mais por aí... "James Potter Pós-Hogwarts", "Say AAAH" e "Warning Sign" com certeza serão escritas... Quem sabe não virão mais depois dessas? Ah, esse segredo... Talvez seja coisa besta, mas é que eu adorei como encaixa na história... Beijos!

MariaStarkid: Muito tapados, exatamente como planejamos! Sim, sinta-se importante, todos AMARAM a parte da perna, assim como o resto de suas ideias... Obrigada, sua linda! Beijos

Juliana Weasley: MAs ele realmente gosta de Holly, ficou nervoso o coitadinho... Yay, obrigada! E até que enfim mesmo... beijos!

Juliana Weasley: Pena que a review chegou tarde... Vocês verão porque... beijos

Flavia Lestrange: Valeeeu! Todos morreram de rir...AUSHAUSUAHS Beijos

Biaa Black Potter: Ooooi! Obrigada! Sim, a lerdeza do mundo se postou em Sirius Black nesse momento. Beijos

Raquel G. Potter: UAHSAUH, mas eles são todos tapados lindos e perfeitos...

Mariana E. Potter: Descuuulpe, surto de criatividade! Ah, seeeempre faço isso! Ok, ok! Ele nunca deixará de ser lerdo e James sempre ajudará. UASHAUSH Continuarei o mais rápido possível! Beijos

Victoria Black Herondale: Ohhh, obrigada! Aqui está mais! Obrigada mesmo, e pode deixar que eu postarei... Biejos

Gabriela: (chapter 8:) Obrigada! (chapter 9:) Obrigada e nossa, que namorado lindo!

Raquel G. Potter: Ah, esse concurso vai ser muito disputado!

Jussara: Perturbar? Nunca! UAHSAUSHAUSH, bom sobrinho! Ah, férias. Eba, escreva mesmo! Eu quero ler, ein? Ah, mas outras fics virão... AHHHH, MÚSICAS DE COLDPLAY SÃO PERFEITAS. Tá, desculpa, parei. UAHSAUHS, Beijos!

Bah Malfoy Black: Sem problemas, Bah, relaxe! Então mesmo... Yay, perdoado! Também ri quando escrevi! Obrigada! Aqui está mais e espero que se recupere de sua gripe logo! Beijos.

PH Moraes: uashaush Demorei mas cheguei!

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Vinte e Dois-<p>

Meu aniversário + algumas coisas

Deixamos Holly e Sirius sozinhos na sala e fomos para a Torre da Grifinória, contando para Pete o que acontecera.

-Na verdade – Finalizei – Não sei se estou muito chateado por você ter chegado atrasado, Rabicho. Merlin sabe aonde _aquilo_ ia parar... – Lily fez cara de horrorizada – Ou se ia parar antes de nossas mentes ficarem traumatizadas para toda a eternidade.

-Ah, para com isso... Eles devem sair de lá daqui a pouco... – Ela disse. Remus, Peter e eu rimos.

-Aposto que vão demorar meia hora pelo menos. Sirius fez _o gesto_ – Expliquei. Ela franziu a testa.

-O que é _o gesto_? – Suspirei.

-Quando nós, er, planejamos passar, hum, um tempo agradável e grande com uma garota, nós, Marotos, fazemos _o gesto_, assim os outros saberão que demoraremos... – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E que gesto é esse? – Sorri.

-Ah, eu não posso simplesmente lhe dizer qual o gesto é, posso?

-Por quê?

-Porque se eu falar, quando eu fizer, você vai saber, vai ficar com vergonha e vai desconfiar de mim. Por consequencia, não vai aproveitar o tempo como deveria... – Lily revirou os olhos.

-Ridículo...

-Vamos lá para o Dormitório... – Ela me olhou – Nós quatro, lindinha.

-Tudo bem... mas fazer o quê?

-Remus... Um galeão que eles só voltarão depois de uma hora – Ele bufou enquanto entrávamos no Dormitório.

-Holly está preocupada em Sirius não trair Marlene, ela não quer se sentir mal – Minha vez de bufar.

-Besteira, ela está apaixonada por ele desde o Natal e não resistiu a Sirius antes. Não é agora que ela vai resistir. Mais um galeão em como ele vai tentar marcar um encontro com Holly no mesmo dia que ele acabar com Marlene.

-Tô dentro. Sirius não é tão insensível assim.

-Não é insensível? Aquilo tem menos sensibilidade que uma colher de chá.

-Para com isso, James.

-Parar com o quê? Ele já marcou encontros com três meninas num só passeio para Hogsmead.

-Um galeão em como ele não fez isso.

-Apostado. Ah, Lupin, você faz com eu me sinta culpado, arrancando dinheiro desse jeito de você...

Deitei na cama e chamei Lily para deitar ao meu lado. Ela, no entanto, apenas sentou-se.

-Então... vocês ficam fazendo apostas sobre o relacionamento dos seus amigos? – Ela perguntou criticamente. Sorri.

-Apostar é legal. Vocês, garotas, não apostam?

-Apostamos, claro, mas não sobre o relacionamento de nossas melhores amigas!

-Holly aposta.

-Mas ela apostou com um menino, isso é diferente.

-Pensei que você gostasse de apostar... – Peter comentou. Sacudi a cabeça em negação.

-Não é bem isso – Falei antes dela – Ela não gosta de ser desafiada. É diferente.

-E você me surpreende mais uma vez – Lily disse, sorrindo – Como você me conhece tão bem?

Cinco anos te observando, querida.

-Ah, você sabe... – Falei, dando de ombros.

-Não, na verdade, eu _não_ sei.

-Eu sei de tudo, Lils.

Ele revirou os olhos e riu. Nós quatro ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo. Quando olhei para o relógio, faltava um minuto para eu ganhar a aposta. Remus estava falando.

Trinta segundos e eu seria três galeões mais rico. Fiquei olhando para o relógio.

-Sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um... – Olhei para a porta, um meio-sorriso no rosto – E eu ganhei! – Exclamei, quando a porta não abriu. Remus fez uma careta –Três galões, por favor...

-Você só ganha um. Teremos de esperar para ver se ele vai tentar marcar o encontro... – Mas ele se silenciou. Sirius e Holly tinham acabado de abrir a porta – Por um minuto...! – Aluado lamentou baixinho.

-Não, Sirius! – Holly exclamou.

-Qual o problema? – Perguntei sorrindo e me sentando.

-Ele quer sair comigo no _mesmo dia_ que ele terminar com Marlene! – Remus gemeu e Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Não é como se eu tivesse marcado três encontros no mesmo dia, e, acreditem ou não, eu já fiz isso! – Ele exclamou.

Me levantei da cama e ergui a mão pedindo silêncio. Lily e Peter estavam rindo, enquanto Remus pegava três galeões e jogava em mim.

-Obrigado, senhor Lupin. Agora eu posso comprar mais doces para Lily... – Sirius sorriu.

-Quais foram as apostas? – Ele perguntou, pegando a mão de Holly e fazendo círculos nela.

-Que vocês demorariam mais de uma hora, que você tentaria terminar com Marlene e sair com Holly no mesmo dia e que você já marcou três encontros ao mesmo tempo. Remus não acreditou – Sirius sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Você não me conhece bem, Aluado... James sabe que eu já fiz coisas piores... mais insensíveis – Concordei com a cabeça.

-Eu realmente gostaria de não saber, mas sabe como é... amigos são para isso... – Ele sorriu.

-Acho que precisamos contar para Rabicho e Aluado os meus podres... – Ele disse, analisando os dois. Remus fez uma careta.

-Fico realmente lisonjeado, mas eu passarei a oferta adiante – Ele respondeu. Lily arregalou os olhos como se tivesse lembrando de alguma coisa.

-Holly, você sabia que eles têm um gesto? – Ela exclamou. Sorri.

-Um... gesto? – Holly perguntou incerta.

-É, eles fazem um gesto e os outros saem para eles aproveitaram "um tempo agradável com uma garota"! – Holly revirou os olhos.

-Você _não_ sabia disso? – Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Então _todos_ sabem? Todos menos _eu_? É isso, James? – Sentei-me na cama ao seu lado imediatamente. Com a mão nas costas, fiz _o gesto_.

-Não, Lírio, não todos. Os Marotos, Holly e Paul, somente eu juro. Palavra de Maroto – Ela estreitou os olhos e me analisou. Depois suspirou.

-Tá, eu acredito em... – Mas se calou ao olhar ao redor. Todos tinham saído e eu mal conseguia segurar o riso – Você fez o gesto agora, não fez? – Lily perguntou, cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos novamente. Pisquei um olho para ela.

-Exatamente.

-E o que te leva a pensar que eu vou deixar você aproveitar esse tempo comigo? – Ela perguntou, virando de costas. Sorri marotamente e dei um beijo em seu pescoço. Ela se arrepiou.

-Porque, Lily Evans, você está sob minha mercê.

-P-paul vai chegar d-daqui a pouco, vo-você vai ver! – Ela balbuciou.

-Mas antes de subir, ele vai ver os outros, que dirão para ele esperar um pouco... – Continuei num sussurro – Ou seja, minha mercê...

-O que você vai fazer comigo? – Ela perguntou, um tom brincalhão na sua voz. Sorri.

-Não sei... Depende do que você queira fazer... – Disse, deitando na cama, para olhá-la. Lily estava sorrindo.

Então ela se inclinou e me beijou, descansando as mãos no meu peito. Passei as minhas na sua cintura e coloquei-a em cima de mim. Ela se separou e sorriu maliciosamente, antes de se aproximar da minha orelha.

-Vai me dizer qual é o gesto? — Ela sussurrou. Abracei-a mais forte e sorri.

-Ainda não. — Lily suspirou e beijou meu pescoço levemente.

-E agora?

-Nah, mais tarde quem sabe...?

Ela revirou os olhos e me beijou novamente, passando as mãos para trás do meu pescoço, enquanto eu subia uma para seu cabelo e descia outra para sua perna. De repente, ela se separou de mim e deitou ao meu lado, descansando a cabeça em meu peito.

-Sem beijo até me contar o que é o gesto... — Revirei os olhos e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, enquanto envolvia-a com um meio-abraço.

-Você entendeu, _Potter_... — Ri levemente.

-Sim, _Evans_.

Sorrindo, ela se levantou da cama e eu a segui suspirando, peguei sua mão enquanto descíamos a escada para o Salão Comunal, onde os alunos do sétimo ano estavam. Eles analisaram-nos e quase todos deram dinheiro para Sirius. Rindo, Lily sentou-se numa poltrona e eu, no chão, na frente da poltrona, recostando minha cabeça nas pernas dela. Lils começou a mexer no meu cabelo.

-Qual foi a aposta? — Perguntei. Six sorriu.

-Eu disse que vocês demorariam menos de trinta minutos, que dariam um bom amasso, e que Lily iria fazer greve para saber o gesto.

Olhei para cima e vi que minha namorada estava corada, mas revirou os olhos.

-Greve, Sirius? Então eu trabalho para James? — Ela retorquiu.

-Não, mas é sua obrigação, como namorada, de beijá-lo sempre que ele quiser.

As meninas soltaram muxoxos e olhei para cima de novo, murmurando "esquece" para Lily. Ela sorriu.

No domingo e na segunda, Lily manteve sua palavra firmemente. Ela estava falando comigo, sendo linda como sempre, andava comigo e me dava a mão, mas se recusava a me beijar.

Eu continuei a comer as porcarias saudáveis que ela exigia, e Lily me olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se perguntasse "para que você ainda está fazendo isso?". Quando vi que ela me olhou assim, sorri.

-Nós temos um acordo, lembra? — Ela revirou os olhos e começou a conversar com Holly.

Então ela iria fingir que não tínhamos feito acordo algum, é?

Tadinha dela.

Terminei de comer aquelas coisas verdes e, no final, ainda suspirei.

-Acho que posso me acostumar com essa comida... – Comentei. Sirius me olhou claramente me chamando de louco – Cada coisa tem seu preço, amigo, cabe a você decidir se vale à pena pagar ou não. No meu caso – Sorri para Lily, que me olhava secamente – vale.

Ela revirou os olhos e meio corada continuou a comer. Peguei uma de suas mãos embaixo da mesa e fiquei brincando com seus dedos, como se aquilo fosse, de fato, a coisa mais interessante a se fazer no mundo inteiro.

Bem, devo admitir que eu me distraí bastante.

-Vamos? – Lily chamou. Sorri de canto de boca, passei a mão livre pelos cabelos e, assim que fiquei de seu lado, dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Isso pode? – Perguntei, um tom maroto em minha voz. Ela revirou os olhos e não respondeu, só apertou minha mão levemente e me direcionou para fora do Salão Principal. Sabe como é, manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo...

Era aula de Binns, ou seja: dormir a aula toda! Ou talvez conversar por bilhetes com Lily...

_J- Você ainda não largou aquela idéia absurda de não me beijar até eu falar qual o gesto, não é?_

_L- Não, não larguei. E a idéia não é idiota. Não gosto quando você retém informações..._

_J- Você fala como se eu fizesse isso constantemente._

_L- E não faz?_

_J- Claro que não._

_L- Desculpe-me se estiver enganada, mas não foi você quem escondeu por uns dois anos que era um animago?_

_J- Ah, mas isso não era segredo meu. E eu poderia ir preso._

_L- E não pode agora?_

_J- Posso, mas sei que você não me odeia mais, portanto não irá me denunciar._

_L- Quem te disse essa mentira?_

_J- Ora, meu amor, você me disse isso._

_L- Ah, droga. Bem... eu ainda estou chateada com você por causa do gesto._

_J- Mas, Lily...!_

_L- Nada de "mas"._

_J- O segredo não é só meu, Lils!_

_L- Já falei com os outros; eles disseram que por eles tudo bem você me contar._

_J- *suspiro* Então, mais tarde, eu te conto._

_L- Mais tarde que horas?_

_J- Na hora em que você for cumprir a sua parte do acordo da alimentação saudável._

_L- Quem disse que eu vou cumprir?_

-Sério? – Sussurrei.

Eu estava olhando-a incredulamente. Ela realmente iria fazer isso?

-Sério. – Ela me respondeu, com uma expressão de firmeza no rosto.

-Veremos – Eu disse, num murmúrio firme e que não deixava nenhuma inflexão em minha voz. Observei-a desviar o olhar e engolir em seco. Sorri disfarçadamente.

_L- Por que 'veremos'? Não há __**nada**__ a ser visto._

_J- Pois eu digo que há._

_L- O que haveria a ser visto?_

_J- Nós fizemos um acordo e eu cumpri a minha parte do acordo integralmente. Falta a sua parte._

_L- Isso foi antes de você, repito, omitir informações!_

_J- Mas eu cumpri minha parte! Você __**prometeu**__, Lily..._

_L- Antes de saber que você tinha um gesto secreto que todos os meninos do sétimo ano e Holly sabiam._

_J- Você realmente vai ficar com essa culpa na sua cabeça? Sabendo que você não só quebrou uma promessa, mas também criou expectativas para mim e esmagou-as em migalhas..._

_L- Por favor, James, para de drama, ok? Além do mais, eu já quebrei promessas antes e não me matou._

_J- Devo mesmo acreditar que você, Lily Evans, já quebrou uma promessa?_

_L- Sim, eu me prometi no segundo ano que eu nunca me apaixonaria por você, e olha onde estou..._

O sinal bateu e olhei para ela sorrindo. As pessoas estavam saindo da sala e peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Ela estreitou os olhos. Sacudi levemente com uma risada e dei um beijo no seu nariz.

-Mais tarde... – Avisei-a, pegando sua mão e andando tranquilamente para fora da sala.

-O que é que vai ter mais tarde? – Holly chegou perguntando.

Sirius estava logo atrás dela. Eles dois estavam agindo com amigos. Six tinha enviado uma carta para Lene, combinando para saírem e conversarem. Ela com certeza já sabia que ele ia terminar com ela.

Sorrindo, passei um braço por seu ombro.

-Ah, isso eu não posso lhe revelar, Holly, sinto muito. Eu vou, hum, _conversar_ com Lil mais tarde.

-Que seja, só não esqueça de que você tem treino hoje... – Ela me disse.

-O treino só é oito horas. As aulas acabam seis. Dá tempo de conversar...

Lily lançou um olhar aterrorizado para Holly, que bufou e sorriu.

-O namorado é seu, o problema também. Boa sorte...

E saiu arrastando Sirius. Tentei esconder o sorriso e Lils suspirou.

-Pode sorrir, eu sei que você quer – Ri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça – Você não vai me agarrar no seu dormitório não, certo?

-Certo...

-Prometa.

-Palavra de Maroto.

Ela sorriu e beijou minha bochecha. Fomos para a aula de Feitiços juntos. Depois foi o almoço, e fiz questão de colocar um pouco de comida saudável no meu prato. Lily revirou os olhos.

Fomos, então, para a aula de DCAT. O professor explicou um assunto novo lá, que eu veria qual foi depois. Fiquei pensando nos armários de vassoura que encontraríamos no caminho ou então nas novas jogadas de Quadribol que eu ensinaria hoje.

Lily anotou tudo do assunto novo, e disse que me emprestaria. Quando perguntei como ela sabia que eu precisaria, ela sorriu.

-James, sua cara denunciava que você estava distraído. Sete anos, lembra? – Sorri e passei a mão pelo seu rosto levemente.

-Se você me conhece tão bem assim...

-Claro que eu conheço, seu bobo, você me persegue desde que eu entrei nessa escola.

Sorri e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. Saímos da sala e fomos para a última aula do dia: Aritmancia. Lily adorava números, e eu descobri que eles não eram tão ruins assim.

Resolvi prestar atenção nessa aula. Fazer moral com a patroa, sabem como é... Anotei algumas coisas, com o incentivo de Remus.

-Adorei a aula de hoje... – Lil comentou quando saíamos. Sorri e revirei os olhos.

-Me diz uma aula que você não goste, meu amor... – Comentei provocadoramente. Ela bateu levemente no meu braço.

-História da Magia.

-Ninguém em sã consciência gosta dessa aula... – Repliquei. Pete franziu a testa.

-Mas e Binns? – Ele perguntou.

-Quem disse que ele está em sã consciência?

Nós rimos da nossa piada. Andei tranquilamente, olhando ao redor. Virei minha cabeça para frente e vi meu alvo. Fiz um gesto leve com a cabeça para o alvo, para mostrar a Sirius o que eu queria fazer e ele sorriu.

Six fez um feitiço para o corredor ficar vazio. Na verdade, ele colocou um bocado de fumaça no meio do corredor. As pessoas começaram a sair e eu puxei Lily pelo braço para o alvo: um armário de vassouras.

-_Abaffiato!_ – Lancei o feitiço. Tranquei a porta e, sorrindo, tirei minha mochila e a de Lily e joguei as duas no chão. Ela estava estreitando os olhos para mim e passei minhas mãos pela sua cintura, ignorando seus braços cruzados.

-James Potter! O que é isso?

-Eu quero meu prêmio – Reclamei num sussurro, imprensando-a na parede e indo para seu pescoço.

-Vo-você disse que... que não... – Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Encostei minha testa na sua – que não ia me agarrar no Dormitório...

Dei um meio sorriso, e esperei ela abrir os olhos.

-Você não disse nada sobre o armário de vassouras... – Murmurei, beijando seu nariz levemente. Ela estremeceu e eu sorri mais, antes de beijá-la na boca. Ela resistiu no início, mas quando aumentei a pressão na sua cintura, ela suspirou e jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, me puxando mais para perto e imprensando-a mais forte na parede do armário.

Ela realmente não dissera...

Saímos do armário sete e meia. Fomos direto para a Torre da Grifinória, onde eu me arrumaria para o treino e Lily faria o que ela quisesse.

-Eu ainda não acredito que o gesto era aquele... – Ela reclamou assim que chegamos no retrato. Sorri.

-Por quê?

-Porque era muito fácil! – Beijei sua testa.

-Você não tinha como adivinhar, Lils.

Quando avistamos nossos amigos, fomos na direção deles. Sirius sorriu maliciosamente quando nos viu e fixou o olhar em mim.

-James, sua camisa está abotoada errada.

Ops. Olhei para baixo e vi que ele estava certo; um botão estava solto. Olhei para Lily e ela estava corada. Holly riu.

-Aonde vocês estavam? – Ela perguntou. Dei de ombros enquanto consertava a camisa.

-Passeando... – Respondi.

-E por que sua camisa estava assim?

-Eu passei no banheiro antes de vir para cá – Menti rapidamente. Lily revirou os olhos.

-A praga me puxou para um _armário de vassouras_! – Nós rimos com o tom de voz que Lil usou.

-Trato é trato. E eu ainda lhe mostrei o gesto... – Ela revirou os olhos novamente, suspirou e começou a fazer o nó da minha gravata – Obrigado... Você tira a gravata mais rapidamente do que coloca... – Comentei, sorrindo. Lily corou mais ainda e me bateu, escondendo o rosto no meu peito.

-Pare de falar essas coisas! – Ela choramingou. Eu ri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

-Mas nós sabemos que você não resistiu aos músculos de James... – Holly disse, piscando um olho. Tentei não rir, mas não consegui. Beijei sua cabeça novamente e peguei seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para mim.

-Não liga para eles... Eles só querem te envergonhar.

-Eu sei – Ela grunhiu – Amigos da onça, esses meus... – Sorri.

-Quer que eu te proteja deles?

-Nah, você tem treino em alguns minutos... Eu consigo me virar por uma noite.

-Qualquer coisa me chame. Eu posso roubar um bastão do time – Ela sorriu.

-Chamarei mesmo...

Fui para o meu Dormitório, me troquei e deixei minhas coisas lá. Peguei a vassoura e desci para o campo assoviando. O time estava lá me esperando, eu estava cinco minutos atrasado.

-Certo, temos de nos preparar para o jogo. Eu pensei em novas jogadas, mirando em alguns jogadores da Sonserina, que será provavelmente será nosso adversário... Vamos?

O treino foi muito produtivo. Eles aprenderam as jogadas rapidamente, o que me animou bastante. Fui ainda mais feliz para o Salão Comunal, para fazer meus deveres. Lily estava esperando por mim e ajudou no dever de Poções.

-Jay, eu vou fazer os planejamentos de estudos para mim, quer que eu faça para você? – Ergui a sobrancelha e puxei-a mais para perto de mim no sofá, assim que terminamos os deveres.

-Eu tenho escolha mesmo? – Perguntei. Ela sorriu angelicalmente.

-Na verdade, não... Vou fazer o de Holly também... E Sirius?

-O quê? Planejamento de estudos para ele?

-É.

-Acho difícil ele seguir, mas tudo bem...

-Por quê?

-Bem... ele é Sirius. Isso basta.

Nessa hora, ele chegou sorrindo.

-Por que estão proferindo meu santo nome?

-Lily quer fazer um planejamento de estudos para você e eu disse que provavelmente não funcionaria.

-Ah, sim... – Ele disse, sentando-se no sofá – Não, eu aceito esse ano... Eu... eu decidi que preciso estudar. Vou tentar entrar para a Academia.

-Academia? – Lil perguntou, enquanto eu sorria com a confissão dele.

-É, de Aurores... – Ele disse, como se estivesse envergonhado.

-Eu acho uma ideia brilhante – Comentei. Ele sorriu e socou meu braço levemente.

-Por falar em idéias brilhantes – Ele disse, com um brilho Maroto nos olhos – Você sabe que temos de começar a pegar as coisas para sua festa, né?

-Ah, sim, é verdade... – Comentei – Amanhã começo...

-Quando vai ser a festa? – Lily perguntou.

-No dia do aniversário. Estaremos em férias de Páscoa – Sirius respondeu. Sorri.

-Devo fazer alguma coisa além de pegar bebidas? – Perguntei.

-Deve comparecer na festa, é claro. Deve chamar Lily para dançar, deve beber até ficar quase bêbado, deve dançar com todas as meninas que pedirem, deve...

-Eu não sei não – Lily interrompeu – Quem disse que eu vou deixar tudo isso?

Sirius sorriu marotamente.

-Não precisa ter ciúmes de Jay Jay, Lils, ele nunca te trairia... – Ela revirou os olhos e me abraçou mais firmemente.

-Eu confio nele. São das garotas que eu tenho medo... – Nós rimos e eu beijei sua cabeça.

-Eu juro que não vou ligar para nenhum delas – Ela sorriu.

-Eu sei disso. Agora vá treinar que eu quero aquela taça de novo.

-Sim, senhora! – Bati continência e fui para o Dormitório me trocar. Deixei minhas coisas lá e desci para o campo, onde o time me esperava. Cumprimentei todos com um sorriso.

-Boa noite! – Falei – Bem, nosso provável adversário será a Sonserina, portanto temos de começar a pensar em algumas jogadas para parar o ataque deles. Eu, como capitão, bolei algumas e vou explicar e mostrar algumas hoje. Queremos ou não ganhar a final?

Eles gritaram em concordância. Todos gostaram das jogadas, e pedi para que eles criassem algumas, também, fato que eles aceitaram animadamente. No todo, o treino foi extremamente produtivo.

No dia seguinte, tive um horário vago e aproveitei para começar a comprar as bebidas em Hogsmead. Na hora do almoço, Lily me entregou uma tabela com o horário dos estudos.

-Legal! Horários vagos! – Exclamei. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Para você se divertir com os Marotos.

-E com você, é claro... – Comentei, beijando sua testa.

-Não, eu estou no seu horário e você está no meu – Eu olhei para o papel novamente e vi que ela estava certa – Vê? Quatro vezes por semana você tem um "tempo para namorada". Eu também. Quero dizer, no meu caso é "tempo para namorad_o_", mas você entendeu... Sirius e Holly também, e os horários vagos de nós quatro batem...

Sorri para ela em agradecimento.

-Você é muito fantástica, Lils, obrigado por existir.

Ela corou profundamente e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Preciso fazer algo de útil, não é?

-Você já faz muitas coisas úteis. Existir, por exemplo – Ela corou ainda mais e percebi algumas meninas olhando com inveja enquanto eu beijava sua testa.

-Eu tenho meus motivos para isso... – Ela me respondeu.

-Me matar ainda é o alvo de sua vida? – Perguntei num tom brincalhão, enquanto pegava uma coxa de galinha.

-Se você me irritar muito, eu ainda tenho algumas anotações de métodos de tortura que pesquisei especialmente para você.

-Me sinto lisonjeado.

Rimos e continuamos a comer, enquanto os outros chegavam. Remus, Sirius e Holly também receberam um horário de estudos e Lily se ofereceu para fazer o mesmo para Paul e Peter, que aceitaram imediatamente.

Mas quem não aceitaria uma ajuda dessas?

Acordei cedo no sábado e fiquei deitado na cama lendo. Uma hora depois, resolvi me levantar e ir me encontrar com Lily. Ela estava no Salão, lendo. Sorrindo, me aproximei dela e roubei seu livro.

-Bom dia, meu amor – Falei, sentando ao seu lado. Ela revirou os olhos e me beijou rapidamente.

-Algum motivo especial para você ter rudemente pegado meu livro? – Ela perguntou. Sorri, guardando o objeto mencionado no meu bolso.

-Eu quero sua atenção.

-E precisava ter pegado meu livro?

-Você está dizendo que eu teria sua atenção de qualquer jeito? Meu Merlin, que honra...

-Como se você não soubesse disso... – Lily comentou, deitando a cabeça em meu colo. Me inclinei e beijei-a.

-É sempre bom ouvir isso.

Ela sorriu e se aconchegou mais nas minhas pernas. Beijei sua testa e Holly chegou nessa hora, sorrindo. Ela sentou ao nosso lado e nos olhou como se fossemos alguma obra de arte.

-Ora se vocês não são as coisinhas mais fofas do Planeta Terra? – Ela disse, apertando minha bochecha – Ainda bem que você nunca desistiu, James, ou eu nunca teria visto essa cena...

Revirei os olhos.

-Acho que alguém está precisando de Sirius Black... – Lily comentou, cantando. Holly estreitou os olhos para a melhor amiga e Six chegou nessa hora.

-Quem está precisando de mim? – Ele perguntou, sentando-se do lado de Holly.

-Sua... futura namorada? Pretendente? Pseudo-amiga? – Falei – Não sei como classificar sua relação com Holly... – Six riu e abraçou a garota, que estava corada.

-Não se preocupe, Lolly, hoje todos os problemas se resolverão – Ele afirmou.

-Dá para parar com o apelido? – Ela pediu, batendo na mão de Sirius que estava em sua coxa – E o que você quer dizer com isso?

-Ué, eu vou terminar com Lene hoje, aí você pode parar com essa porcaria de "nada de beijo enquanto você ainda estiver namorando, Sirius Black!" – Nós três reviramos os olhos.

-Você é um poço de insensibilidade, Sirius – Lily comentou.

-Por quê?

-Todos sabem que para você começar a namorar depois de ter terminado com alguém é necessário pelo menos uma semana de espaço entre os dois eventos – Expliquei. Ele coçou o queixo.

-Ah é?

-É – Holly disse, suspirando – Olhe pelo quê eu fui me apaixonar.

-Pela coisa mais linda desse planeta – Revirei os olhos.

-Convencido.

-Verdadeiro – Sirius discordou, piscando e beijando Holly na bochecha - Senhor e senhoras, eu já vou. Tentem sobreviver sem a minha presença.

-Aonde você vai, Sirius? – Perguntei rindo.

-Eu tenho um encontro com Lene, lembra? – Ele disse, como se tivesse explicando dois mais a dois a uma criança.

-Mas esse encontro é de noite, lembra? – Perguntei no mesmo tom.

-Uh. Verdade. Bem, vamos tomar café?

Fomos para a mesa da Grifinória rindo. Remus nos alcançou um pouco depois, antes de chegarmos ao Salão Principal.

-Peter ficou dormindo – Ele disse – Foi ontem de madrugada na cozinha e não quis acordar de manhã.

-Ele foi na cozinha? – Perguntei, confuso. Remus deu de ombros.

-Ele saiu de madrugada do Dormitório. Suponho que foi para a cozinha... Ele não iria sair a essa hora se não fosse para comer, não é?

-Não é a única coisa que ele faz – Defendi Pete rindo. Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Claro que não, não esqueçam dos encontros com os Sonserinos comensais... – Ele disse sarcasticamente. Rimos enquanto escolhíamos nossos lugares na mesa.

Comecei a pegar as comidas saudáveis de sempre e Lily sorriu.

-Acho ótimo que você esteja mantendo esse hábito.

-Claro que estou. A sua parte do trato me agrada bastante – Falei, comendo as coisas verdes. Ela riu.

-É, eu não posso negar que me agradou também.

-Não, você não pode – Concordei piscando para ela, que sorriu novamente – Isso significa que não preciso mais comer porcarias saudáveis verdes? – Perguntei, os olhos brilhando. Ela riu.

-Como posso negar essa felicidade? Não, não precisa... – Sorri e beijei sua testa, bochecha, nariz, orelha, olho e boca antes de me ajoelhar no chão segurando sua mão. Ela corou e eu sorri.

-Obrigado.

Sirius estava gargalhando e Holly estava sorrindo.

-Você sabe que isso pareceu como um pedido de casamento para todo o castelo, certo? – Dei de ombros.

-Meu pedido de casamento vai ser mais criativo, relaxe...

Lily revirou os olhos.

-E – Continuei – Vai ter o anel, claro – Ela revirou os olhos novamente.

-Você fala isso como se já tivesse um dos dois – Sorri.

-Mas eu tenho os dois, querida – Ela arregalou os olhos – O pedido está planejado há alguns anos, e o anel está comigo desde que eu nasci. É o anel clássico da família Potter. Toda vez que um homem nasce, é feita uma cópia. Acho melhor você mandar fazer seu vestido... – Comentei num tom brincalhão. Lily estava boquiaberta e Holly suspirou.

-James, eu já disse que isso espanta as pessoas – Minha amiga me disse – Não é legal dizer para alguém que você é obcecado por essa pessoa desde os doze anos.

-Ah, é verdade. Desculpe se te assustei, Lils. Não era minha intenção. Mas você perguntou, não perguntou?

Ela revirou os olhos e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Lindo – Ela me disse.

-Já disse para parar de falar com o espelho – Eu disse. Ela corou e bateu no meu braço – Obrigado, eu me esforço para ser essa beleza de homem...

-E ele _tinha_ de achar um jeito de estragar o romance da situação... – Holly comentou em um tom desaprovador. Pisquei para Lily e comecei a colocar salsichas no meu prato. Ah, que maravilha!

Depois do café fomos visitar Hagrid. Ele estava fazendo biscoitos e tivemos de aceitar. Guardamos com a desculpa de termos acabado de tomar café. Na verdade, daríamos tudo para Peter.

Estudamos durante a tarde e quando faltavam trinta minutos para o jantar, fomos ajudar Sirius sobre o quê falar com Lene.

-"Sou um idiota e não vi que estava apaixonado por Holly antes" parece um bom discurso – Comentei, olhando para Lily. As duas garotas reviraram os olhos.

-Que bom para minha amiga que você não planeja terminar com ela – Holly criticou – Você pode ser muito fofo, mas isso foi terrível.

-Nunca estive em um relacionamento sério antes, e não quero terminar o que estou agora nunca – Me defendi. Lily sorriu e me beijou rapidamente.

-Deixem o namorado em paz – Ela pediu – Six, você não pode ser tão direto no fato de não querê-la mais porque gosta de Holly.

-Mas é a verdade! – Sirius exclamou.

-Eu sei que é – Holly disse – mas tenta dizer algo como... Lily, me ajude! – Minha namorada ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Meu amor, você sabe que eu nunca terminei com ninguém... James fazia com que terminassem comigo antes – Fiz uma careta.

-Desculpe, querida – Pedi, beijando sua bochecha. Ela sorriu.

-Tudo bem, seu ciumento. Mas enfim... eu não sei mesmo.

-Diga... – Holly continuou – diga que você realmente quis namorar com ela, que era realmente uma pena, mas que você não quer enganá-la, que você está gostando de outra garota... Não diga que sou eu... Diga que você realmente sente muito, mas acha injusto deixá-la presa a você quando você... quando você está com a mente em outra pessoa.

Olhamos boquiabertos para ela. Wow, que baita discurso.

-Sabia que tinha algum motivo pelo qual tinha me apaixonado por você... – Six comentou e Holly corou – Merlin, isso está bom demais... Vou tomar banho.

Ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto e Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Espere algumas horas e você vai ver... – Ele ameaçou.

Enquanto ele ia para uma das passagens secretas, fomos para o jantar. Holly estava sorrindo.

-Cadê Sirius? – Paul estranhou.

-Lene – Expliquei. Ele assumiu uma postura diferente.

-Eles vão terminar hoje?

-Exato.

Paul olhou para o prato e começou a comer.

Terminamos nossa refeição rindo e imaginando o que Sirius estaria fazendo naquela hora. Quando chegamos no Salão Comunal, ele nos esperava com um sorriso no rosto e o Mapa na mão.

-E aí? – Perguntei – Como foi? – Ele sorriu ainda mais.

-Foi simples. Eu disse "Lene, eu tenho que te pedir desculpas adiantadamente, mas eu... eu meio que me apaixonei por outra pessoa e não sabia disso. Me desculpe mesmo, não queria te machucar ou brincar com você ou usar você nem nada, mas eu sou uma anta e não sabia que estava apaixonado por outra"...

-E ela? – Lily continuou.

-Sorriu, disse que já sabia e desejou felicidades para mim e para Holly... – Finalmente, então, ele se virou para a pseudo-amiga – _Você_ vai vir comigo. _Agora_.

E puxou a mão dela para fora do Salão Comunal, Merlin sabe para onde, mas posso afirmar que Holly não parecia nada triste em segui-lo.

O resto da semana se passou sem eventos marcantes. Eu estudei Poções, Transfigurações, Feitiços e DCAT, as matérias mais pedidas na Academia. Aprimorei as jogadas com o time, para ganharmos a Taça de novo. A escola toda parecia saber que Sirius tinha acabado o namoro e algumas garotas já haviam se jogado para cima dele, motivos de ciúmes de Holly. Os Marotos estavam pegando bebidas e petiscos quase todos os dias para a minha festa, e tudo era armazenado em um armário magicamente ampliado.

Na sexta-feira seguinte ao término de Sirius, eu dormi na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Remus e Lily deixaram, e a professora pediu para que me acordassem no final da aula (eles me contaram).

Aluado esqueceu que ele era o lobo bonzinho e me acordou com um _Levicorpus_. Só eu e Sirius podíamos acordar as pessoas assim! Lily e ele estavam rindo de mim e só não fiquei muito chateado porque Lil achara muito engraçado e estava rindo e eu amo o som da gargalhada dela.

No dia seguinte, estávamos na Biblioteca, terminando um resumo de História da Magia quando ela abaixou a pena e me olhou com expressão de dúvida.

-James...

-Hun? – Respondi distraidamente, consertando os óculos.

-Como vocês aprenderam os feitiços de Snape? – Ela perguntou, se ajeitando na cadeira. A questão me pegou tão desprevenido que deixei minha pena cair. Recuperei-a rapidamente.

-Como assim?

-Você sabe... _Sectumsempra, Levicorpus_...

-Ah. Você quer mesmo saber?

-Se eu perguntei, é porque eu quero.

-Nós éramos do quarto ano. Eu e Sirius tínhamos feito outra brincadeira com ele. Então ele perdeu o controle e usou o Levicorpus contra nós dois. Aquilo foi humilhante e ainda agradeço a Remus por ter aparecido e feito Ranhoso nos colocar no chão.

"Nós ficamos muito curiosos para saber como ele fizera aquilo, mas também, quem não ficaria? Era a primeira vez que ele nos enfeitiçava, desde o primeiro ano".

Sorri nostalgicamente e ela fez um gesto, me mandando continuar a contar a história.

-Percebemos que durante a aula de Poções Snape fazia anotações no livro dele, e ele nunca largava o maldito livro. Demos um jeito e pegamos o dito objeto e descobrimos os feitiços e as modificações nas poções...

Ela me olhava surpresa.

-Que foi? – Perguntei.

-Eu não imaginava que tivesse sido assim.

-Nós não torturaríamos ninguém, Ranhoso incluso nisso... – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu sei que você não torturaria ninguém, mas eu esperava uma humilhação grande...

-E teve! – Exclamei – Você não ouviu a parte em que eu disse que _Ranhoso_ azarou _Sirius e eu_? – Ela segurou o riso.

-Idiota.

-Obrigado. E você? Como descobriu?

-Digamos que metade das modificações antigas naquele livro foram idéias minhas que eu deixei que ele anotasse para que não esquecêssemos...

-E os feitiços?

-Descobri que ele fizera depois, mas eu sabia da existência dos feitiços.

-E mesmo assim era amiga dele?

-Ele disse que um amigo pedira para ele anotar para ver depois... sou uma idiota por acreditar em tudo, não sou? – Sorri.

-De jeito nenhum – Discordei, pegando sua mão – E essa é uma de suas maiores qualidades.

-Qual, a ingenuidade?

-Também... Mas a sua crença em quem é seu amigo é incrível. Você vê o melhor das pessoas e Snape era... Snape era seu melhor amigo e você confiava nele. Acho essa confiança no próximo... fantástica – Concluí. Ela sorriu.

-O que eu fiz para te merecer mesmo? – Lily perguntou, enfiando o rosto no meu ombro. Ri e passei o braço por seu ombro, minha mão na sua cabeça fazendo cafuné.

-Existiu.

-Vou ficar mal acostumada com tanto elogio e romantismo... – Ela me avisou.

-Se acostume mesmo, eu planejo fazer isso pelo resto das nossas vidas... – Ela sorriu novamente.

-Se você insiste tanto...

Nessa hora, Peter apareceu, pedindo ajuda no resumo. Paramos na mesma hora para ajudá-lo e terminar os nossos. Cerca de uma hora depois, fomos expulsos da biblioteca por causa da hora.

Pouco antes da meia-noite, os três resumos estavam prontos. Deu trabalho, mas conseguimos explicar uma parte da Revolta dos Duendes para Rabicho.

Essa semana passou-se tranquilamente. Na segunda-feira, Sirius e Holly assumiram publicamente o relacionamento quando chegaram de mãos dadas no café da manhã. As fofoqueiras de plantão já tinham histórias prontas, e a maioria era sobre um suposto triângulo amoroso em que Holly ameaçara Marlene caso ela não se afastasse de Sirius.

Claro que as fãs dos Marotos se desesperaram novamente pelo fato de Six já ter um novo namoro.

No sábado, acordamos cedo novamente. Dessa vez, desci logo e Lily já estava lá esperando. Saudei-a com um beijo rápido.

-Por que acordamos tão cedo assim nos fins de semana? – Ela perguntou, se aninhando em mim. Sorri e envolvi-a com os braços.

-Eu acordo cedo porque _você_ acorda cedo. E marquei um treino de Quadribol a tarde toda, então vou ter de estudar de manhã – Ela sorriu.

-Olha só quem está ficando responsável! – Lily exclamou. Ri e a beijei novamente.

-Olhe o que você me fez... – Lamentei brincando. Ela riu e me beijou.

-Vamos tomar café? Aí posso estudar com você... – Concordei e levantamos. O Salão Principal estava vazio, exceto por Dumbledore, que acenou e piscou para nós dois. Sentamos na mesa da Grifinória e comemos rapidamente. Fomos imediatamente para a biblioteca, estudar Poções e DCAT.

Ficamos lá até o almoço, e metade do tempo fizemos o que tínhamos ido fazer e a outra metade ficamos conversando. O principal é que conseguimos estudar e não ficamos entediados (e olhe que "estudar Poções" é quase sinônimo de "ficar entediado").

-Aonde o casal mascote de Hogwarts estava a manhã toda? – Remus perguntou num tom bem-humorado. Sorri.

-Estávamos estudando – Sirius bufou.

-Com esses sorrisos? Duvido – Holly riu.

-É como se você não conhecesse Lily – Ela disse.

-Lily pode sorrir depois de estudar, mas James? Rolou beijo.

Eu e Lils nos entreolhamos e demos de ombros. Quem se importava com o que eles pensavam? Terminamos de comer ouvindo as suposições deles para o modo como passamos nossa manhã. Sem nem dar bola, saímos assim que terminamos e fomos para o jardim. Conjurei uma toalha de piquenique e estendi embaixo da árvore dos Marotos.

Deitei e fiz um gesto para Lily se deitar ao meu lado, o que ela fez sorrindo. Ela deitou de gente para mim. Conversamos um pouco e nos beijamos mais, porém o lugar estava vazio, então sem problemas com os beijos.

Quando deram uma e quarenta e cinco, tive de sair para o treino.

-Certeza que você tem de ir? – Lily perguntou. Sorri.

-Infelizmente, sim. Juro que eu queria ficar.

-Eu _quero_ que você fique, mas seria egoísta.

-Egoísta?

-A Grifinória precisa de você para ganhar o campeonato de Quadribol.

-Não me importo com a Grifinória; você é mais importante.

-Não deixe Sirius ouvir isso.

-Tem a minha palavra.

-Ótimo, assim eu fico segura.

-Ele não ia te bater, Lils – Ela sorriu – Nem que ele quisesse. Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer, Lírio, eu te amo, lembra?

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto e ela se levantou imediatamente.

-Eu... eu já vou... tenho de... hum, tenho de ajudar Holly nos deveres de Transfigurações...

E saiu. Certo, isso foi muito estranho. Dei de ombros e guardei a toalha. Fui para o Campo direto; minhas vestes e minha vassoura já estavam no vestiário. Me troquei pensando na estranha cena que acabara de acontecer.

Quando dei o primeiro impulso, entretanto, já tinha me esquecido de qualquer coisa. Eu estava concentrado no Quadribol e no Quadribol somente. Ajudei os artilheiros a criar uma jogada perfeita e cacei o pomo um pouco.

O treino acabou bem tarde; o jantar já estava no fim quando saímos dos vestiários, já trocados. Não esperava encontrar ninguém na mesa me esperando e foi isso o que aconteceu.

Quando cheguei no Salão Comunal, Sirius e Holly estavam lá. Me sentei ao lado deles.

-Cadê Lily? – Perguntei. Sirius estreitou os olhos.

-Boa noite, senhor Eu-Passei-O-Dia-Todo-Fora-E-Sou-Incapaz-De-Falar-Oi-Para-Meu-Melhor-Amigo.

-Oi, Sirius. Cadê Lily? – Holly riu.

-Ela está lá em cima... não sei se está se sentindo muito bem...

-Como assim? Ela está doente? – Perguntei preocupadamente.

-Não, acho que ela só quer ficar sozinha um pouco...

-Ah...

Isso era estranho. Lily geralmente não gostava de ficar sozinha. Agradeci e fui para o Dormitório, depois de jogar uma almofada em Sirius. Lá em cima, peguei uma caixa de Feijõezinhos e um pergaminho.

_Seja lá qual for o problema, espero que isso ajude._

_JP_

Amarrei os dois na perna de Bips e enviei para ela. Troquei de roupa e fui dormir. A tarde me cansara muito. Quando deitei na cama, fiquei lembrando dos doces momentos com Lily embaixo da árvore naquela tarde antes da saída estranha dela...

Acordei com o barulho de uma porta abrindo. Peguei minha varinha imediatamente e fingi estar dormindo. E se fosse algum invasor querendo me matar? Abri um olho e a visão quase me fez engasgar.

Apesar de estar tudo embaçado, reconheci os cabelos vermelhos na mesma hora. Agora, que diabos Lily estava fazendo no meu Dormitório às duas da manhã? Coloquei meus óculos só para ter certeza e o susto foi maior.

Ela estava vestida com o pijama. O pijama, deixe-me explicar, é um short que não cobre quase nada e um blusa colada, ambas as peças verdes.

Okay, o que está acontecendo? Primeiro ela vai embora de tarde, depois ela fica na cama e depois aparece no meu Dormitório?

-Lily? – Sussurrei incredulamente. Eu ainda pensava que era uma visão (muito boa, por sinal). Ela não respondeu; ao invés disso, se aproximou mais da minha cama e deitou-se ao meu lado (eu estava somente com minha calça de moletom). Cobri-a com minha coberta e beijei sua testa em saudação – Tudo bem? – Perguntei, incerto.

-Tudo, eu... eu precisava vir até aqui para... para te falar uma coisa... – Ela disse. Abracei-a e enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo.

-E não podia esperar até amanhã?

-Não.

-Então fale. Deve ser algo muito importante para te fazer vir no meu Dormitório às duas da manhã vestida com esse pijama – Comentei e pude dizer que ela corou.

-Algo contra esse pijama?

-Absolutamente nada contra ele. Se quiser, pode vir me visitar vestida nele mais vezes...

-Tarado.

-Homem – Corrigi.

-Você me distraiu.

-Seu pijama me distrai.

-Não visto mais ele, então... – Apertei-a mais firmemente.

-De jeito algum. Fale.

-Eu estive pensando... Desde o nosso piquenique sem comida, na verdade... Ah, obrigada pelo doce...

-De nada.

-Enfim, eu estive pensando...

-Vou finalmente saber o motivo de você ter passado o dia todo na cama?

-Vai. Como eu já disse duas vezes, eu estive pensando... pensando em nós, na verdade – Senti um frio na barriga. Ela ia terminar comigo? – Em como você é amoroso, gentil, carinhoso e romântico comigo... e percebi que eu...

-Que você...?

-Que eu não gosto de você... – Ela disse. Meu abraço diminuiu. Sim, ela estava terminando comigo – Eu te amo – Lily sussurrou.

PARA O MUNDO. Eu espero desde o dia 11/08/1972 para ouvir essas palavras. São muitos anos esperando por isso. Muitos anos mesmo. Muitas brigas, muitos foras, muitos convites para sair, muitas cantadas, muitos tapas e finalmente: ela dissera "eu te amo" para mim.

Arregalei os olhos e tirei minha cabeça de seu cabelo. Olhei-a nos olhos por alguns segundos e eu pude ver que ela falara a verdade. Sem nem pensar, coloquei-a em cima de mim e comecei a beijá-la como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ela segurava meu cabelo firmemente com uma mão e a outra passeava no meu peito nu. As minhas passavam por suas costas, pernas, nuca...

De repente, nunca vou saber exatamente como, nós caímos no chão, eu embaixo novamente. Começamos a rir e não paramos. Os outros começaram a acordar também, e o último deles foi Sirius. Quando ele nos viu no chão, revirou os olhos e retrucou.

-Arranjem um quarto...! – Ele disse. Sorri.

-Estamos num quarto, Almofadinhas.

Ele revirou os olhos novamente, mas não conseguiu impedir o riso. Me virei para ela.

-Diz de novo – Pedi. Ela sorriu.

-Eu te amo – Acho que meu rosto vai explodir de tanto sorrir. Pude dizer que os outros sorriram levemente.

-Sabe, Lírio?

-Hun?

-Eu te amo muito mais.

-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! – Berrou Sirius no meu pé de ouvido.

Acordei desorientado. Me sentei rapidamente e coloquei os óculos com igual rapidez. Quando olhei em volta e assimilei as palavras dele, entendi que dia era aquele.

Grunhi e deitei de novo, colocando a coberta por cima de mim. Ouvi risos.

-Deixem-me dormir – Pedi, fechando os olhos.

-Desculpe, não – Ele respondeu, e pude dizer que Six estava sorrindo. Suspirei e me sentei novamente.

-Sua praga.

-Digo o mesmo.

Sorri e sentei novamente. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Holly e Paul estavam sorrindo para mim e minha namorada se adiantou. Deitei, puxei-a para meu lado e nos cobri.

-Feliz aniversário – Ela disse, sorrindo. Retribuí o gesto e beijei-a levemente.

-Obrigado.

-Seu presente será em partes.

-Presente? Você já me deu um presente, naquele sábado, dia 18. – Ela sorriu e me beijou.

-Eu te amo.

-Viu? Você me dá presentes todos os dias.

-Mas eu quero dar mais presentes! – Ela disse. Senti minha coberta sendo puxada de nós dois e escondi o rosto no travesseiro – Levante-se, vamos tomar café. Hoje você pode comer o que quiser.

-Mas eu só quero comer salsichas.

-Que seja. Vamos... – Ela sentou, mas eu nem me mexi – James Potter, levante-se _agora_ – Sorri fracamente e sentei ao seu lado.

-Sim, senhora.

Olhei para a beira da minha cama e vi uma pequena pilha de presentes. Sorri. A maioria era da minha família; algumas roupas, doces e o que mais chamou minha atenção: um tio me dera um livro chamado "Como Conquistar as Bruxas: Um guia completo para fazer sucesso entre as mulheres". Lily estreitara os olhos para o livro e o recolheu.

-Vamos doar isso para a biblioteca, sim? Você não precisa disso...

Sorrindo, abri os outros presentes: Remus me dera outro livro, Holly, um kit de polir vassouras, Sirius, a nova camisa dos Chudley, Peter, doces (uma cesta enorme), Paul, novas luvas de Quadribol e Lily, uma calça jeans.

-Vai ficar ótima em você – Ela explicou. Sorri.

-Tradução: use hoje à noite? – Perguntei. Ela sorriu em resposta.

-Bom garoto. Agora vá se trocar para descermos para o café.

Peguei uma muda de roupas e fui para o banheiro. Coloquei a as roupas novas que tinha acabado de ganhar e saí. Eu ainda tinha alguns pedaços de chocolate da Páscoa (que eu ganhara domingo e hoje era terça-feira), mas eu guardaria para depois.

-Planos? – Perguntei. Sirius sorriu.

-O feitiço está feito, acordei às cinco da manhã para fazê-lo.

-Ótimo, e depois?

-Sua namorada disse que vai te raptar na hora do almoço e de tarde, o que nos dá tempo para preparar a festa.

-Vai me raptar? – Perguntei para Lily.

-Sim, senhor – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Ótimo – Me virei para Sirius – Lembre de botar as bebidas para gelar.

-Já lancei o feitiço no armário – Sorrimos.

-Sabia que tinha algum motivo para você ser meu amigo... – Falei – Vamos tomar café.

Saímos rindo. Todas as pessoas que me viram, me desejaram parabéns.

-Acho que a escola toda vai falar isso... – Comentei, um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Menos os Sonserinos, né? – Lily disse. Sorri marotamente.

-Talvez, talvez não... Nunca se sabe...

Ela me olhou confusamente, mas ignorei sua expressão e continuei a andar segurando sua mão. Quando chegamos no Salão Comunal, caímos na gargalhada.

Todos os alunos que sentaram na mesa da Sonserina estavam com as partes de trás das roupas pichadas com as palavras "parabéns, Jay-Jay" de vermelho e dourado. Senti encaradas brutais em cima de mim, mas continuei a rir. Até Lily esboçou um sorriso. Bati na mão de Sirius em comemoração. Sentamos na mesa e esperamos pela briga, que não demorou muito; mal havíamos sentado e Minerva apareceu.

-Uma semana de detenção para os quatro... – Ela disse – Ah, e parabéns, James.

Sorri para ela e acenei com a cabeça em agradecimento. Comecei a me servir sem nem me importar com os olhares de ódio que me lançavam. Claro que sentei de frente para a mesa da Sonserina.

-Como eles tiram o feitiço? – Lily perguntou.

-Amanhã sairá sozinho – Respondi, ainda rindo – Que horas você vai me raptar? – Ela sorriu.

-Na hora do almoço. Parte dois do presente.

-Quantas partes? – Questionei curiosamente.

-Três. A terceira só de noite.

-Tudo bem, eu espero... – Falei suspirando e sorrindo. Ela revirou os olhos. Quando terminei de comer, Bips chegou com mais doces de meus pais. Dividi com meus amigos a maioria.

Passamos a manhã lembrando das outras festas de aniversário. Eu estava contando as horas para o almoço. Ser sequestrado por Lily? Meu sonho. Nem lembrava mais da detenção de McGonagall. Ah, era só mais uma detenção...

Quando finalmente chegou a hora de ser raptado, eu estava sorrindo muito. Lily estava revirando os olhos, mas sorria também. Ela fechou meus olhos com uma venda e me direcionou.

-Confia em mim? – Ela perguntou.

-Completamente.

-Então venha.

Ela segurou minha mão e foi na frente. Conversamos o caminho todo e a única coisa que eu podia dizer é que estávamos indo para o alto. Quando senti o vento no meu rosto, sorri.

-Você me trouxe para a Torre de Astronomia? – Perguntei, um tom divertido e maroto na voz. Eu sabia que ela tinha corado.

-Pode tirar seus pensamentos maliciosos da mente, Potter, não é nada disso...

-Poxa, eu gostei desses pensamentos – Senti uma leve pancada na minha nuca – Ai! Tá bom, eu parei de pensar... Desculpe...

-Está desculpado. Pode tirar a venda, James...

Fiz o que ela disse e fiquei boquiaberto. Tinha uma toalha no chão e dois pratos com copos. Ela indicou-me um lugar para sentar e me seguiu. Depois, me entregou um cardápio.

-Convenci alguns elfos que você, o fantástico Monitor-Chefe e capitão do time de Quadribol merecia algo mais... saboroso no dia do seu aniversário... Suas comidas favoritas estão aí...

Passei o olho pelo pedaço de papel que ela me dera e vi que Lily estava certa; minhas comidas favoritas à minha disposição. Sorrindo, levantei-me e puxei-a, beijando-a fervorosamente.

-Você é fantástica. Eu realmente te amo – Eu afirmei, encostando minha testa na sua. Nós estávamos sorrindo, ofegantes – Obrigado mesmo.

-Aceite isso como um começo de pedido de desculpas por sete anos sem presentes, e cinco anos de rejeição.

-Posso pensar no seu caso... Mais recompensas seria perfeito... – Ela riu.

-Você só pensa nisso?

-Claro que não. A imagem daquele seu pijama aparece em minha mente às vezes... – Ela me bateu e se separou de mim, o rosto corado.

-Vamos comer.

-Vamos.

Ficamos conversando enquanto comíamos. Foi um almoço realmente fantástico. Quando terminamos de comer, ela tirou uma cesta Merlin sabe de onde e me ofereceu sobremesa.

-Esse é de... – Lily disse, pegando um Feijãozinho. Franziu a testa – Não sei, de que é esse? – Ela perguntou, me mostrando o Feijãozinho. Estávamos deitados, ela com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro e uma mão de cada entrelaçada.

-Sei não... Só experimentando para saber... – Sorrindo, ela se aproximou de mim e colocou o doce em minha boca. Fechei os olhos – Melancia.

-Nunca tinha achado um...

-Agora achou...

-Mas você comeu!

-Você praticamente enfiou o Feijãozinho na minha boca! – Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Chato – Sorri.

-Também te amo, Lírio. – Ela se apoiou em meu peito com os cotovelos e me beijou rapidamente.

-Já são quatro horas, sua festa é sete... Vou me arrumar e você vai ajudar seus amigos – Revirei os olhos.

-Mesmo?

-Sim.

-Você precisa de três horas para se arrumar?

-Preciso.

-Mas você é linda de qualquer jeito! – Ela sorriu.

-Obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu preciso... Ainda vou escolher a roupa, Holly vai me fazer mudar a roupa, demorará para chegarmos num consenso, ela ainda vai querer me maquiar, não vou querer tanta maquiagem, ela vai querer mexer no meu cabelo e eu não... – Sorri de canto de boca – Você só precisa tomar banho e colocar a roupa...

-Isso é verdade...

-Por falar em roupa... – E ela sentou, mexendo na cesta. De lá, ela tirou outro embrulho – Também para hoje à noite.

Sentei, abri o presente e vi uma camisa pólo verde clara com listras azuis. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Sério que você escolheu minha roupa? – Lily sorriu.

-Sim, eu escolhi. Eu acho que você vai ficar lindo nessa camisa com aquela calça... – Revirei os olhos.

-Amor, eu fico lindo com qualquer roupa... – Depois sorri e pisquei um olho marotamente – Ou sem roupa nenhuma...

Ela fez uma careta e se levantou.

-Você leva as coisas só por causa do comentário... – E saiu correndo. Com um sorriso besta no rosto, guardei tudo na cesta e saí de lá assoviando.

Cheguei no Salão Comunal e os Marotos já estavam arrumando as coisas para a festa. A mesa já estava com os potes das comidas, o lugar das bebidas já estava separado, a música já estava pronta... Remus pendurara uma faixa escrito "Parabéns, Jay-Jay" na mesma forma das camisas dos Sonserinos.

-Olá, vocês – Eu disse assim que cheguei – Vai uma ajudinha aí?

-Claro – Sirius respondeu – A festa é sua, você tem de ajudar.

-A culpa não foi minha.

-Você estava com Lily, num piquenique, na Torre de Astronomia, fazendo Merlin sabe o quê – Ele disse ceticamente. Sorri.

-Eu fui _raptado_. – Eles reviraram os olhos.

-Cala a boca e ajuda, James – Aluado simplificou. Guardei a cesta no Dormitório e desci para terminar de arrumar as coisas da minha festa. Nós ficamos brincando o tempo todo, mas sabíamos exatamente o que fazer. Às seis e meia (meia hora antes da festa) estava tudo pronto.

-Isso nunca esqueceremos como fazer – Comentei, quando terminamos de arrumar e fomos apreciar nosso trabalho. Os outros sorriram.

-Nunca mesmo. É como... voar numa vassoura. Uma vez aprendido, nunca esquecido – Ele disse, depois fez uma careta – Espera, eu realmente falei isso? Isso foi muito poético para Sirius Black.

-Sim, você falou. Sim, é muito poético. Não, não você não pode tomar banho primeiro – Ele sorriu.

-Você não manda em mim, Potter... – E saiu correndo. Suspirei e sorri, olhando para Remus.

-Sempre o mesmo Sirius Black.

-Esse aí nunca vai mudar. E eu vou tomar banho depois dele.

-E eu sou o terceiro – Exclamou Peter. Fiz uma careta.

-Qual é, vou ser o último? – Perguntei exasperadamente. Aluado sorriu.

-Acha que vai ter folga só porque é seu aniversário? Está enganado, rapazinho... Eu pedi primeiro.

-Amigos de uma figa... – Retruquei – Só servem para fazer festa mesmo, porque no resto... – Remus sorriu mais uma vez.

-Eu sei que você nos ama, James, não precisa de tudo isso – Revirei os olhos, mas senti o canto de minha boca subindo contra minha vontade.

-Otários... – Resumi. Em seguida, subi para o Dormitório.

Lá em cima, separei a roupa que eu vestiria e comecei a guardar meus presentes. Sirius saiu e desceu, dizendo que guardaria uma bebida para mim. Fechei a cara e respondi que eu tinha pegado o suficiente para alguém ficar extremamente bêbado. Sorrindo, ele disse que aceitaria esse posto.

-Espere Holly saber disso – Comentei.

-Você acha que vou ficar bêbado sozinho?

E saiu. Sorri e sacudi a cabeça em negação. Comecei a responder a algumas perguntas de Transfigurações (única matéria que eu poderia suportar agora, exceto por DCAT) enquanto Remus e Peter também se arrumavam.

Quando eles saíram, já eram sete e quinze. Eu estaria atrasado para minha própria festa. Entrei no banho relaxado, como se fosse um dia normal. Saí assoviando do banheiro já vestido. Passei a mão pelos cabelos para deixá-los mais agitados e coloquei o perfume.

Desci sorrindo. A música já estava alta e Sirius já estava com dois copos de whisky na mão.

-Pontas! – Ele me chamou, entregando um dos copos – Pensei que tinha se afogado... – Sorri.

-Eu? Me afogar? Nunca.

-Tem muita gente querendo te desejar parabéns...

Cumprimentei todos na festa, mas mantive meus olhos atentos para Lily. Ela ainda não aparecera, assim como Holly. Mia nos disse que as duas estavam discutindo por causa dos cabelos de Lily.

-Holly queria alisá-los, mas ela era totalmente contra – Sorri.

-Claro que é, Lils ama os cachos... Holly deve estar ficando louca... Quanto tempo elas demorarão?

-Acho que uns dez minutos... Parabéns de novo...

Me virei para fazer um comentário para Sirius e vi algumas garotas do quinto ano.

-Parabéns, James! – Uma delas exclamou, me abraçando. Arregalei os olhos, surpreso. O que era isso? Afastei-a delicadamente.

-Er, obrigado... – Ela sorriu e outra veio me abraçar. Meninas taradas, não veem que sou um homem comprometido?

-Eu ganho um abraço? – Perguntou uma voz atrás de mim. Fiz uma careta ao reconhecer quem era.

-Lírio... – Falei, me libertando da garota. Ela estava com uma sobrancelha erguida – Eu... er, uau. Você... hum, nossa... – Falei inteligentemente.

Ela estava com um vestido branco de alças finas até pouco acima dos joelhos, sandália rasteira, maquiagem simples, mas que realçava seus olhos e uma parte dos cabelos presos. Simplesmente sem palavras. Lily sorriu e corou levemente.

-Dá para parar de olhar, por favor? – Ela pediu, se aproximando de mim. Sorri marotamente e beijei sua testa.

-Quando você deixar de ser tão linda, eu paro de olhar. Ou seja, quando eu morrer – Ela passou o braço pelo meu pescoço e sorriu.

-E se eu morrer antes? – Lily me provocou. Tentei não pensar na possibilidade.

-Isso não vai acontecer – Respondi, passando as mãos na sua cintura – Mas, só para constar, eu ainda te olharia por fotos e sonhos – Ela sorriu e me beijou.

-É por isso que eu te amo...

-Por que eu te olharia por fotos?

-Não, porque você é _você_. E isso basta, para mim.

Sorri e a beijei. Começou, então, uma música que eu comecei a rir. Lily também e tivemos que nos separar.

-Isso é coisa de Sirius – Ela comentou.

-Com ajuda de Remus e Paul... Ele estava bêbado e não sabia que dançamos essa música naquela festa trouxa, Lils – Respondi, enquanto dançávamos – Você sabe que essa foi a primeira música que dançamos juntos, não sabe? – Ela sorriu.

-Eu lembro de todas as músicas que me fizeram te amar, James.

-Todas?

-_You Really Got A Hold On Me_, Beatles. _Yellow_, Coldplay. _Green Eyes_, Coldplay. _Love You Long Time_, Black Eyed Peas.

-Então foram as músicas que fizeram você me amar? – Ela sorriu concordando – Eu não tive nada com isso? – Lily riu e revirou os olhos.

-Bem, talvez a sua beleza tenha influenciado... – Ela continuou marotamente. Sorri.

-Você tem andado muito comigo e com Sirius – Provoquei-a.

-A culpa não é minha.

-Totalmente minha.

-Ah, é? Por quê?

-Se eu fosse menos perfeito e não tivesse feito você se apaixonar por mim, você ainda seria uma doce menina inocente, que não é obrigada a ouvir piadas ridículas e a andar com um cachorro...

-Você não é cachorro...

-Eu estava falando de Sirius.

Ela riu e suspirou, apoiando a cabeça em meu peito/ombro/pescoço.

-Ainda bem que eu me apaixonei por você. Por que eu não aceitei sair com você antes mesmo?

-Porque eu era uma peste que ficava te perturbando 100% do meu tempo e não merecia um milésimo de sua atenção – Ela lutou contra um sorriso.

-Ah, sim, algo desse tipo... – Ficamos em silêncio por dez segundos – Ah, sim, você tem algo marcado no dia 31/07? – Ela perguntou, num tom despreocupado.

-Marcando um encontro, Evans? – Provoquei-a.

-É que eu combinei de ir para um jogo de Quadribol dos Chudley Cannons com uns amigos, mas comprei um ingresso a mais... – Ela estava olhando para um ponto distante, acho que para Sirius e Holly, enquanto eu arregalava os olhos e um sorriso começava a se formar – Eu imaginei que você pudesse me fazer companhia...

Então ela tirou um par de ingressos Merlin sabe de onde e ficou se abanando. Depois se virou para me olhar e começou a sorrir com a minha expressão de desejo para os ingressos.

-Então... você estaria disponível para me acompanhar... Sabe, para eu não ir sozinha... acho que meu namorado não gostaria se eu fosse sem ninguém... ele é muito ciu-

Sorrindo, interrompi-a com um beijo caloroso. Quando nos separamos, ambos estávamos sorrindo. Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

-Você é a coisa mais preciosa nesse mundo. Obrigado por tudo. Essa era a parte três, por sinal, não era? – Ela sorriu.

-Sim, capitão óbvio – Segurei sua mão e levei-a para onde Sirius, Holly, Remus e Peter estavam – Sabe, seu namorado vai ficar com ciúmes por causa da coisa "mais preciosa" – Sorri.

-Sirius sobreviverá. Ele sabe que tem de me dividir com você... Eles vão conosco para o jogo? – Remus sorriu.

-Você acha que perderíamos isso? – Ele perguntou – Os Marotos e as namoradas vão... – Olhei para Sirius – Sim, ele já está bêbado.

-Sirius! – Chamei. Ele olhou para mim.

-Achei um apelido para Holly! – Ele me disse, a fala lenta e carregada – H3.

-H3? Se fosse H2 tudo bem, Holly Hall... mas H3? – Ele sorriu.

-Holly _Hot_ Hall... – Ele disse, piscando. Gargalhamos enquanto _H3_ corava.

-Vamos, Six... Acho que você pode dormir... – Ela disse.

Puxei Lily para fora da festa.

-Eu ganho recompensa? – Perguntei, quando estávamos fora do Retrato. Ela sorriu.

-Ganha sim... Ache o armário.

Sorrindo, fiz o que ela pediu. Esse fora, sem dúvida, meu melhor aniversário e tinha que ter uma sessão de armário de vassouras.

Afinal, era meu aniversário. Eu merecia.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? REVIEEEWS!<strong>

**E ah, MariaStarkid disse que vai traduzir "Say AAAH", então se quiserem ler a tradução, está por conta dela. Outra coisa, já leram a fic de HollyHotHall? LEIAM! E para finalizar a propaganda McKinnonLovesDogs está com uma fic mara (Nunca Deixe Peter Manejar Uma Varinha). É hilário.**

**Beijos e feliz Natal.**


	23. A final de Quadribol

**Olá,povo lindo! Desculpem-me pela demora, mas estou numa ilha onde é difícil pegar o computador para escrever! (REPOSTANDO, PORÉM NADA NOVO!)**

**Peço desculpa também por não responder às reviews, mas eu preferi escrever a respondê-las, já que eu só poderia fazer uma coisa no computador... MariaStarKid respondeu (ela é um doce de pessoa, sempre lê minhas respostas e as reviews enviadas).**

_**Oieee, Mariastarkid aqui. Então, nossa querida escritora ta com o tempo meio puxado então ela pediu pra eu responder as reviews, mas relaxem ok que ela leu todas (provevelmente mais de uma vez até) e já está escrevendo o capítulo 25... O último... Por enquanto ok, que Pós-Hogwarts vem ai ^^**_

**Imdilualovegood**

Awwwn que bom que está ansiosa! E eu vou tentar fazer Paula escrever logo, é que ela ta animada com a nova fic que ela está escrevendo... E vai ser tão boa quanto JP 7º ano!

**Rosie chers**

Que bom que gostou da perna haha, e to tão feliz em ouvir que gostou de snivellus *-* A gravação não está das melhores, mas o que vale é a intenção ne... bjss

**Raquel G. Potter**

Pois é, Lily não pode culpar os pensamentos de Potter...

**Juliana Weasley**

Se bem que Sirius é meio tapado em todas as situações, menos quando envolve safadeza.

**Mariana Dumbledore**

Regulus e Sev principalmente KKKK E eu acho que sou a única pessoa que lê as reviews de uma fic que nem minha é mas... Awn é tão fofa a amizade de vocês, me lembram os marotos até... Só que mulheres, você entendeu KKKKK

**Raquel G. Potter**

Mas se Sirius não bebesse não teríamos pérolas como essa KKK Então Paula, quando tiver lendo isso FAÇA O FAVOR DE EMBEBEDAR SIX MUITAS VEZES NO PÓS HOGWARTS!

**Iza Velloso**

Iza baby! Não é Paula que ta respondendo as reviews agora mas ela leu todas então pode ter certeza que ela recebeu seu elogio então ela agradece ^^

**Biaa Black Potter**

Oii! Que bom que gostou e sobre as outras histórias (le eu estragando a surpresa) Além do Pós Hog, Paula está pra escrever mais duas fics, "Say 'AAAH'" e "Warning sign" (conteúdo ainda sigiloso uhu), mas apenas uma delas é JL, tentem adivinhar qual KK mas um infortúnio, ambas serão escritas em inglês. Não entre em pânico aindaa, porque quem não for acostumado a ler em inglês pode ler a tradução que eu vou postar... Então, isso está um pouco longe ainda, mas vocês saberão mais por Paula ok?

**Camila S. Granger**

Obrigada! (Nem fui eu que escrevi mas tenho certeza que Paulinha ficou feliz ao ler isso KK)

**MaNgA aLbInA**

Que bom que gostou e farei ela postar!

**Lua Evangeline**

Você não tem ideia do quanto Paula fica feliz em receber fics assim! Primeiro obrigada por ler e que bom que está gostando, e essa história toda de Lolly, Six e Lene, bem... EU TAMBÉM ADORO *-*

E sobre o James de Paula... Então, eu nunca gostei de James, sério. E ainda não gosto (sorry J.K.) Mas eu adoro mesmo o que Paula escreve e é o único KKK

**Victoria Black Herondale**

Infelizmente está acabando... MASS, terá uma continuação! E irá até a morte dos queridinhos mas... Será tão boa quanto o sétimo ano, se não melhor, posso garantir!

**PH Moraes**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK eu ri com a comparação com Crepúsculo, sorry Paula (ela gosta haha) AAAH, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! (Seria mais legal se a autora falasse isso mas...) You got my point. Pensamentos maliciosos surgem na mente de todos quando James e Lily estão sozinhos, fato.

**Jussara**

Ela é talentosa mesmo uhu! Que bom que está gostando baby, kisses 3

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black**

Bem, do jeito que as coisas andam tem a probabilidade de um capítulo ficar pra fevereiro sim, mas pense assim... Quanto maior a demora significa que maior vai ser o capítulo, e como vai ser o último pode ter certeza que ela vai caprichar... bjss

**Lola Prongs**

Oii! Ah e tudo bem ter sumido, pelo menos voltou, isso é o que importa (:

TODOS AMAM AMASSOS DE JAMES E LILY LOL e Six e Holly também são fofos ne! Que bom que está gostando da fic ^^

**Pamella S. Potter**

Tudo bemmm, o importante é saber que tem gente lendo e tal, tenho certeza que Paula entende, ela mesma ta sem tempo pra responder as reviews, perdoem ela por isso. Bjss

**Mariana E. Potter**

Assim, antes a fic era regularmente postada uma vez por semana porque a cada cap que ela postava ela estava escrevendo uns dois capítulos a frente, e com a escola e tal o tempo foi apertando... Agora ela ta numa ilha com a família então não pode ficar escrevendo o tempo todo entende, mas ela está realmente se esforçando pra atualizar o mais rápido possível, espero que entenda! Bjs fofa ^^

**Bah Malfoy Black**

Heyy, Paula agradecida mas você já sabe disso KKK Obrigada Bah, se não fosse por você talvez não tivéssemos o primeiro ano e consequentemente sem o sétimo... Obrigada por convencer Paula a publicar s2

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Vinte e Três-<p>

A final de Quadribol

Acordei no dia seguinte ao meu aniversário quase meio-dia. Depois do "passeio" que dei com Lily, voltei para o Salão Comunal. Sirius colocou _Love You Long Time_ e insistiu que eu e Lil dançássemos. Ele realmente ficou bêbado, e Holly ficou cuidando dele.

Eu posso ou não ter ficado um pouco alterado. Tudo depende da definição de "alterado" da pessoa. É normal subir numa mesa e começar a cantar e depois puxar a namorada junto, certo?

Certo, eu sempre estou certo.

Lily nem brigou muito comigo por causa da bebida. Quando deu uma da manhã ela me levou para o Dormitório e disse que estava na hora de dormir. Não sei se reclamei ou não, mas lembro que eu tentei me trocar na frente dela. Ela reclamou e eu pedi desculpas, indo para o banheiro. Ainda lembro de deitar na cama e de sentir a mão dela nos meus cabelos. Se eu dormir logo depois disso, não sei dizer.

Suspirei, sorrindo, ainda deitado na cama. Olhei para o lado; Remus já tinha saído, assim como Peter. Sirius, entretanto, estava dormindo a sono alto. E roncando. Coloquei meus óculos, que estavam na mesa de cabeceira, e, no mesmo lugar, estava um bilhete com um frasquinho.

_James,_

_Bom dia. Se você tiver de ressaca, essa poção deve ajudar. Aconselho dá-la para Sirius também._

_Lily._

Sorri. Sempre tão atenciosa. Escrevi o bilhete para Sirius mandando ele tomar a poção assim que acordasse. Saí da cama, tomei banho, me vesti e saí do Dormitório.

Lily, Holly e Remus estavam no Salão Comunal, rindo de alguma coisa. Quando me viram, acenaram me chamando. Me joguei no sofá ao lado de Lily e ela descansou a cabeça em meu ombro.

-Bom dia, dorminhoco – Ela disse, num tom brincalhão. Sorri e beijei sua cabeça.

-Bom dia, Lils.

-Você viu meu recado?

-Vi e não precisei. Eu não fico de ressaca tão facilmente – Remus me olhou incredulamente – É verdade! Última vez que fiquei de ressaca?

-Festa de Slughorn – Lily respondeu rapidamente.

-Pensei que você estivesse do meu lado... – Comentei. Ela riu e deitou a cabeça em minhas pernas, para me olhar.

-Estou ao seu lado, do outro lado é o sofá – Ela disse. Revirei os olhos e ela fez uma careta – Essa foi péssima.

-Ainda bem que não precisei falar isso...

-Bobão.

-Aliás, que horas fui dormir ontem? Estou com sono...

-Umas duas... Você ficou contando histórias de quando era criança para mim – Ela disse, um sorriso no rosto. Gemi.

-Por que você não me impediu?

-Porque eu achei hilário... Eu não sabia que você gostava de correr pelado pela casa... – Ela comentou, se segurando para não cair na gargalhada. Corei com a lembrança.

-Gostava sim... Se quiser, podemos fazer isso juntos – Ela parou de sorrir e eu pisquei – Você pediu a resposta... – Lily suspirou e fez uma careta.

-Sim, acho que sim...

Sorri e beijei sua testa.

-Vamos? – Chamei-os – Estou com fome... – Eles levantaram, menos Holly.

-Vou esperar Sirius... – Ela avisou, sorrindo. Pisquei para ela.

-Ele te adestrou bem... – Comentei rindo. Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Acho que foi o contrário...

-JAMES! – Lily gritou. Fiz uma careta e saí correndo atrás dela, enquanto Holly ficou rindo.

Eu e Lily sentamos juntos na mesa e Aluado ficou na nossa frente. Ele não parecia se incomodar em ficar rodeado de casais.

-Cadê Peter? – Perguntei, sentindo falta dele. Remus deu de ombros.

-Provavelmente na cozinha... – Bufei.

-Provavelmente... – Paul chegou nessa hora e sentou-se do lado de Remus.

-Bom dia... – Ele disse, com duas cartas na mão – James, chegou essa aqui para você... – Paul avisou, me entregando uma e lendo a outra. Reconheci a caligrafia de meu pai no meu envelope, que tinha dois pedaços de pergaminho. O primeiro era de minha mãe.

_James,_

_Quer dizer... deixe-me ver se eu entendi isso... Aquela garota que te recusava... desde que você tinha doze anos (e não posso culpá-la, apesar de ser sua mãe. Você era uma pedra no sapato da garota)... Finalmente aceitou sair com você... Sem mais nem menos?_

_Tá, eu sei que não foi sem mais nem menos. Lily é uma garota adorável. Tenho certeza, pelo jeito que você a olha, que ela lhe fará feliz. Agora que ela te deu a chance, não desperdice sendo um idiota (apesar de saber que você é um bobão, grande parte das vezes) e fazendo coisas inúteis. Agrade a garota, não fique achando que ela é sua e vá com calma no ciúme._

_Eu sei que você nunca teve uma namorada, mas honre o compromisso, viu, menino? Seja responsável, não file aula para se encontrar com ela (apesar de saber que Lily nunca faria isso), estude (sei que ela está te obrigando) e não arranje mais detenções. Feliz aniversário de novo,_

_Mamãe._

Terminei de ler e bufei.

-Do jeito que ela fala, eu sou um idiota, tapado e irresponsável – Comentei, entregando a carta para Lily.

-E você é – Ela me disse, sorrindo.

-Obrigado – Respondi sarcasticamente. Ela riu e beijou minha bochecha – Acho que minha mãe gosta mais de você do que de mim...

-O que não é muito difícil... – Aluado comentou. Revirei os olhos e comecei a ler a de meu pai.

_James,_

_Eu sei que sua mãe já deu todas as recomendações, mas vou dar uma: preste atenção em qualquer homem que se aproxime de Lily. Merlin sabe que ela é uma menina bonita._

_Não precisa matar seu velho, estou comentando só. Parabéns, filho. Eu sabia que ela não ia resistir ao charme de um Potter. As garotas nunca resistem a nós..._

_Alguém já alertou Lily de que você é um idiota babão? Eu sei para que você mandava sua mãe comprar aqueles perfumes... Ela não sabe, mas as notas fiscais que você roubou funcionaram? Acho que sim... Sua mãe está gritando no meu ouvido mandando você responder como vocês dois começaram a namorar. Sinceramente, ela já escreveu uma carta para você e ainda tenho de passar recados..._

_Enfim... gostou do presente, filho? Aposto que sim... eu te conheço. Você não ficou bêbado ontem, né? E antes que você possa dizer "mas eu não bebo e blá, blá, blá" eu sei que você bebe e sei que já ficou bêbado. Você tem dezoito anos, James. Todos os homens nessa idade bebem._

_Se ficou bêbado, quero ver fotos. _

_Até mais,_

_Seu pai lindo._

-Lindo? Ele? – Perguntei num tom crítico. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Vocês dois são iguais... exceto pelos olhos... Se um é feio, o outro também é...

-Então você acha meu pai lindo e maravilhoso? – Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo.

-Mais ou menos por aí – Revirei os olhos e continuei a comer.

-Ei, algum de vocês tem pena e tinta aí? – Paul perguntou, terminando de ler a carta dele com um sorriso no rosto.

-Não tenho, desculpe – Falei. Os outros também não tinham.

-Ah, tudo bem, eu respondo depois do almoço...

-Garota? – Perguntei. Ele sorriu.

-Sim, mas não é de Hogwarts... – Ele disse. Bom garoto... Alguns minutos depois, Sirius, Holly e Peter apareceram. Aparentemente, Rabicho estava no Corujal e encontrara os dois primeiros a caminho do Salão Principal.

-Lupin, Pettigrew, Black e Potter, ainda bem que encontrei vocês – Ouvimos McGonagall dizer atrás de mim – A primeira detenção de vocês será nesse sábado – Remus ergueu a sobrancelha levemente.

-Esse sábado, professora?

-Sim, senhor Lupin, por quê?

-É que esse sábado é primeiro de Abril...

Sirius e eu arfamos aterrorizadamente. Não era novidade para ninguém que esse dia era sagrado para os Marotos. Se tinha algo que importava para nós, era pregar peças nas pessoas no primeiro de Abril. As pessoas em Hogwarts já tinham aprendido a andar com muita, _muita_ cautela por Hogwarts, sempre levar uma toalha de rosto e tomar muito cuidado ao abrir portas.

-Certamente há outro dia para a detenção, professora? – Pedi, o desespero aparente em minha voz. Ela desviou o olhar para mim e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Receio que não, senhor Potter.

-Nós podemos fazer no domingo, o dia todo! – Exclamei. Os outros concordaram fervorosamente com a cabeça. Lily e Holly estavam rindo de nós quatro, mas não nos importamos. Era primeiro de Abril, pelas calças de Merlin!

-Mas o sábado foi o dia determinado para a detenção dos quatro. Quem sabe teremos, assim, um início de Abril tranqüilo pela primeira vez no castelo em quase sete anos – Ela disse, mas o tom de voz era quase de saudade.

-Mas, Minnie – Sirius interrompeu com a melhor cara de cachorro abandonado que ele conseguia fazer – O castelo vai ficar muito tranquilo em alguns meses quando formos embora de verdade...! – Senti um aperto no coração quando ele falou aquilo.

-Respeito, por favor, senhor Black. E a detenção continuará no sábado. Senhorita Evans, você poderia supervisioná-los? Serão só algumas frases... – Minerva pediu.

-Certamente, professora – Lils respondeu rapidamente.

-Obrigada... Bem, bom almoço.

Observei-a se afastar para a mesa dos professores e Sirius xingou-a de alguma coisa que lhe rendeu um tapa de Lily.

-Que foi? Primeiro de Abril é uma data sagrada para nós! – Ele praticamente sibilou

-É, Lils, você não entende quão importante é... – Comentei.

-Esses meninos se separam uma vez no ano escolar... Na véspera do primeiro de Abril – Holly explicou – Eles ficam muito concentrados em planejar o que farão no dia seguinte para pegar um ao outro nas brincadeiras. Todas as armadilhas que aparecem na escola no primeiro de Abril são direcionadas aos outros Marotos. E esse dia é a segunda vez que eles se separam. Aquele que cair em menos brincadeiras, ganha e o que cair em mais, perde. E quem perder – Eu e Sirius tossimos "Peter" disfarçadamente e Holly sorriu – Quem perder paga alguma coisa para quem ganhar.

-Paga alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou confusamente. Sorri.

-Peter sempre perde – Respondi – A disputa é para ver quem ganha: eu ou Sirius. O prêmio varia entre uma garrafa de Firewhisky ou doces da Dedosmel. Não é preciso ser um gênio para adivinhar quem gosta do quê... – Sirius sorriu.

-E esse ano, Rabicho, eu quero um da reserva especial do velho Aberforth... – Ele disse. Bufei.

-Isso supondo que você vá ganhar...

-Isso supondo que teremos alguma competição esse ano – Remus cortou rapidamente – Podemos fazer um dia antes...

-Não, faremos no dia – Sirius discordou – Lily vai tomar conta de nós, ela deixará a competição rolar... – Lils gargalhou e eu tive que sorrir.

-Eu serei a Monitora-Chefe dentro da sala, Six. Você serão só alunos para mim.

-Poxa... – Lamentei, os cantos de minha boca me denunciando – Eu tinha pensado em deixar Aluado tomar conta dos outros dois e nós dois irmos fazer outra coisa... – Ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

-Nem pense nisso, Potter – Lily me avisou. Sorri maliciosamente.

-Tarde demais, Ruivinha... – Ela riu e bateu no meu braço levemente. Também rindo, beijei sua têmpora.

-Idiota.

-Seu idiota... – Ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo e corando.

Eu não estava mentindo.

Fui acordado sexta-feira por Lily. Olhei para o relógio: seis e meia.

-Te acordei para você fazer logo suas coisas – Ela explicou, um sorriso maroto em seu rosto – Se você ganhar doces, eu quero alguns...

-Pode deixar... – Respondi. Ela estava sentada na cama e ia se levantar – Ah, nem pense em sair – Falei, puxando-a para deitar-se comigo. Lily riu, mas permitiu que eu a abraçasse pela cintura. Ela estava de costas para mim, mas na minha frente. Sorrindo, enfiei meu rosto em seu cabelo.

-Você realmente vai desperdiçar seu tempo comigo? – Ela perguntou.

-Não. Ficar com você nunca é desperdício de tempo.

-Você só fala essas coisas para que eu goste de você, não é?

-De jeito nenhum. Eu falo o que eu penso.

Eu sabia que ela tinha rolado os olhos e sorri. Beijei sua cabeça e ela se acomodou mais em mim. Aí dormimos.

Acordamos algumas horas depois. Holly, Sirius, Remus e Paul estavam ao redor de minha cama e reconheci que fora minha amiga que nos acordara.

-Sério... – Ela disse. Pisquei os olhos, mas tudo estava embaçado. Meus óculos estavam na mesa de cabeceira – Vocês dois são muito fofinhos juntos... O casal mais fofo desse planeta.

Revirei os olhos e puxei a coberta para cima de nós dois. Lily riu.

-Desculpe, fiz você perder sua manhã – Ela pediu.

-Hum... Não acho que eu teria feito nada melhor – Depois pensei de novo – Bem, na verdade... – Ela riu e bateu no meu braço.

-Tarado.

-Só quando você está perto.

Ela riu e se virou de frente para mim.

-Bom dia, James – Sorri.

-Bom dia, Lily.

-Vamos sair daqui logo, eu quero que você ganhe.

-Se você insiste tanto... – Respondi suspirando. Tirei a coberta de cima de nós dois e todos tinham saído, menos Holly.

-Lily Evans – Ela disse, um tom de voz autoritário e os braços cruzados – Da próxima vez que você vier dormir aqui...

-Ei! Eu não vim dormir aqui!

-E porque adormeceu aqui?

-Eu vim acordar James para ele começar a preparar as coisas do primeiro de Abril e ele me puxou e aí adormecemos... umas seis da manhã, ok?

-Claro.

-Sério, Holly, se eu tivesse vindo dormir aqui, eu viria com um pijama, não de calça jeans e camisa pólo – Holly ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Que seja. Só me avise, ok?

-É, me avise também quando você vier dormir aqui – Comentei, piscando. As duas riram.

-James, os outros já foram...

-Droga... Lils, aonde vai ser a detenção amanhã?

-Sala de Feitiços...

-Obrigado.

Beijei sua bochecha e saí correndo, diretamente para a sala de Feitiços. Nenhum dos outros sabia que a detenção seria lá, o que era uma vantagem para mim. Passei a manhã toda lá.

Fui almoçar na cozinha e depois fui terminar de arrumar as coisas pelo resto da escola. De noite, jantamos juntos.

-Então... como vocês fazem a contagem? – Lily perguntou. Percebi que ela estava falando das brincadeiras do 1º de Abril.

-Temos de confiar uns nos outros – Respondi.

-Mas vocês sempre trapaceiam!

-Por isso temos um estoque de Veritasserum.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e riu.

-Detenção amanhã, nove horas. Me esperem no Salão Comunal.

-Lily, quero lhe pedir um favor.

-Peça – Revirei os olhos.

-Depois do jantar. Sozinhos – Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

-Hum... ok, então... – Ela concordou, a voz confusa.

Quando ela terminou de jantar, me levantei também e peguei sua mão, levando-a para a sala de reunião dos Monitores. Tranquei a porta.

-James? O que foi?

-Eu tive uma ideia...

-Sim? – Ela perguntou. Sentei no sofá e ela deitou a cabeça no meu colo.

-Vamos aprontar uma para cima deles amanhã? – Ela sorriu.

-Está pensando no quê?

-Que tal se fingirmos uma briga gigante? E fingirmos que terminamos...

-Seria legal... Mas só brincadeira, né? – Ela perguntou, sentando-se. Segurei seu rosto e sorri.

-Lily, você acha que depois de todo esse tempo eu iria terminar com você de verdade?

-Só estou confirmando...

-Agora... Quer aproveitar que estamos aqui e ninguém espera que voltemos cedo? – Ela sorriu.

-Não sei, estou um pouco cansada... – Lily disse, deitando-se no sofá. Revirei os olhos.

-Você não pode estar cansada... Nós dormimos quase três horas hoje depois que você me acordou – Assinalei. Ela deu de ombros. Revirei os olhos de novo, puxei-a para sentar no meu colo e comecei a beijá-la.

Quando minha mão estava em suas costas, ouvimos uma batida na porta. Nos separamos rapidamente e ajeitei minha camisa. Lily consertou o cabelo e abriu a porta. Era Minerva.

-Oh, olá, professora – Lily cumprimentou.

-Srta. Evans e Sr. Potter... O que fazem aqui? – Ela perguntou, num tom de voz desconfiado.

-Viemos verificar os horários das rondas de Remus – Menti rapidamente – Você sabe, professora, para ter certeza que ele estará livre na Lua Cheia... – Completei. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas pareceu convencida.

-Suponho que sim – Ela finalizou – Já que vocês estão aqui, podem me dar os relatórios das detenções? Vim pegar isso... – Sorri e fui para o armário. Peguei os envelopes, que estavam separados por meses.

-Aqui está.

-Obrigada, Potter. Sugiro que vocês voltem logo para o Salão Comunal, sim? Está quase fora do horário permitido...

-Sim, senhora. Boa noite – Lily respondeu. Quando a porta bateu, ela sentou no sofá e suspirou – Essa foi por pouco.

-Muito pouco – Concordei.

-Ainda bem que você está acostumado com esse tipo de coisa... – Sorri marotamente e sentei-me ao seu lado.

-Estou preparado para tudo, amor – Ela riu.

-Então vamos, fiquei com medo de ser pega aqui... – Revirei os olhos, mas a segui.

No dia seguinte, acordei mais cedo que os outros. Sorrindo, peguei a buzina que nós tínhamos para esse dia. Todos sentaram na cama assustados quando ouviram o barulho infernal. Paul revirou os olhos e foi dormir novamente. Sirius sorriu.

-Vou tomar banho primeiro... – Anunciei, tirando a coberta.

-Ah, não vai não! – Six gritou e se levantou da cama. Quando ele bateu a porta, ouvimos o barulho da água. Eu tinha colocado o clássico balde atrás da porta.

-Essa foi fácil – Comentei sorrindo – Um a zero, Black.

-Por enquanto! – Ele gritou. Revirei os olhos. Olhei para a mesa de cabeceira.

-Cadê minha foto de Lily? – Perguntei. Remus deu de ombros.

-Provavelmente na gaveta... – Ele comentou. Concordei com a cabeça. Quando abri a gaveta, senti a tinta preta no meu rosto. Ouvimos Sirius rindo.

-Um a um, Potter... Estou no jogo ainda...!

Rindo, separei minha roupa com muito cuidado e quando Sirius saiu do banheiro fui tomar banho. Quando saí, Peter já tinha sido pego quatro vezes, Aluado uma e Sirius continuava só com uma.

Paul sabia onde tudo estava. Era a única condição para trazermos as brincadeiras para o quarto. Ele nunca contava onde as coisas estavam, porque ele gostava de nos ver melados e tudo.

Quando descemos, o Salão Comunal estava deserto, exceto por Lily e Holly. Como combinado, Lils fechou a cara assim que me viu.

E o show vai começar.

-Lily, por favor... – Comecei. Ela encarou a parede em sua frente.

-O que é, Potter? – Os outros pararam de sorrir imediatamente.

-O que aquele idiota do Diggory queria com você?

-Não acho que isso seja do seu interesse.

-Claro que é do meu interesse, Evans! – Holly fez uma careta de pavor e os outros arregalaram os olhos.

-Ah, e por que seria?

-Talvez porque você seja minha namorada!

-E daí?

-Imagine como minha imagem vai ficar prejudicada se eu for traído! – Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Então é isso, não é, Potter? – Ela perguntou se levantando e me encarando de frente – Você não me ama, você só queria vencer seu desafio?

Abri a boca, mas fechei-a rapidamente.

-Eu... é exatamente isso! – Falei. Como doía.

-Fale que você não me ama mais, Potter! Fale! – Ela exclamou, cruzando os braços.

Ok, dá uma pausa aqui. Ela estava me olhando com toda a raiva do mundo. Nossos amigos estavam assustados. Holly parecia à beira das lágrimas. Eu tinha parado de olhar para Lily. Nessa hora, olhei em seus olhos.

Ao invés de falar qualquer coisa, eu me abaixei e beijei-a. Ela respondeu, mas logo se separou, rindo.

-James! Você estragou a brincadeira! – Lily exclamou.

-Desculpe, Lils, mas eu não pensei que você fosse me fazer dizer aquelas coisas horrorosas, ok? Eu não consigo dizer aquilo. É uma impossibilidade muito grande... Te amo... – Ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo, e me beijou.

-Idiota... – Ela murmurou contra meus lábios.

-Explicação, por favor? – Holly pediu, com os braços cruzados.

-Ah, nós decidimos que faríamos uma brincadeira de 1º de Abril com vocês, mas eu não consegui terminar a brincadeira. E vocês caíram, então põe mais uma para os três.

-Mas você não terminou a brincadeira – Sirius disse.

-Mas vocês caíram.

-Mas Lily te ajudou – Remus argumentou.

-E eu arquitetei o plano todo.

Nós quatro olhamos para Paul.

-Você é o juiz. Conta ou não? – Peter perguntou

-Eu acho que sim – Ele disse hesitantemente – Ainda mais porque eles caíram numa brincadeira que nem foi finalizada...

Sorri e abracei Lily pelo ombro.

-Vamos tocar café que os idiotas têm detenção...

Até chegarmos na mesa do café da manhã, Peter caiu em mais duas brincadeiras e Remus em uma.

-Como eu nunca caí numa dessas brincadeiras? – Lily me perguntou quando ela limpou Pete magicamente da geleia de morango que era uma das minhas idéias. Sorri – Você tem alguma coisa com isso, não tem?

-Claro que tenho. Uma das regras era: convencer Holly de deixar Lily na biblioteca o dia todo. E sempre que você aparecia, eu ficava mais atento...

-E Holly sabia onde as coisas estavam?

-Sabia.

-E sabe agora?

-Não, ela não é mais confiável. Ela só sabe as de Sirius...

-E eu sei as suas...

-Assim fica justo. A não ser que você queira que eu perca e avise aos outros...

-Eu querer que você perca? Tá louco?

-Eu sei que você me ama, Lils...

-Na verdade, eu amo chocolate... – Ela disse piscando e sorrindo.

-Agora estou magoado... – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Cala a boca e come, Potter, tenho uma detenção para supervisionar...

Terminamos de comer e fomos para a sala. Fui na frente confiante segurando a mão de Lily. Quando abri a porta, alguma coisa foi arremessada em meu rosto.

-Torta de maçã, sei que você gosta... – Sirius comentou, um sorriso em seu rosto.

-Como você sabia que era aqui? – Perguntei exasperadamente. Lily, rindo, limpou meu rosto com um aceno da varinha. Holly sorriu e se apoiou em Sirius.

-Eu também quero que meu namorado ganhe, James... – Ela disse e Sirius beijou sua bochecha. Gemi. Eu esperava ganhar uma boa dianteira aqui!

-Holly, você não pode ficar aqui, desculpe – Lily disse – Daqui a algumas horas eu libero os meninos os nós poderemos ir para a beira do lago falar mal deles... – Holly riu.

-Estou sentindo falta de você reclamar de como James é um idiota prepotente...

-E eu com saudade de falar... – Holly riu da minha cara e Lily beijou minha bochecha. Holly saiu da sala e fui entrando cuidadosamente.

Hoje o dia seria longo.

Muito, muito longo.

-Cadê as meninas? – Perguntei quando nós quatro sentamos na mesa para jantar. Sirius olhou para a entrada do Salão e sorriu.

-Estão vindo ali...

Elas estavam rindo e percebi que Lily estava corada quando ela sentou e me deu um beijou na minha bochecha.

-Estava falando o que de mim? – Perguntei imediatamente.

-Quê? Quem disse que eu estava falando de você? – Ela respondeu imediatamente. Sorri.

-Você estava corada e com Holly. Deve ter sido algo bem... – Sorri maliciosamente e limpei a garganta – desconfortável – As duas riram.

-Desconfortável é meu nome do meio... – Holly disse. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Pensei que fosse 'Hot', como já discutimos – Ele contrapôs. Ela corou e riu.

-Eu tenho diferentes nomes do meio para as pessoas. Para você é 'Hot', para Lily é 'desconforto', para James é 'lenço de papel' e para meus pais é 'quero-saber-quem-é-seu-namorado-olhe-bem-o-que-você-faz-nessa-escola-menina'... – Nós rimos.

-Vocês duas estão cordialmente convidadas a participar da contagem do 1º de Abril – Remus disse depois de alguns minutos.

-E o que tem nessa contagem? – Lily perguntou – É legal, Paul?

-Ah, sim, bastante. Basicamente, eu pergunto em quantas brincadeiras eles caíram, cada um responde, eu entrego o Veritasserum, eles dão um número bem maior, declaramos um vencedor e bebemos até cansarmos. É muito legal, tem bebida e doces.

-Eu vou pelos doces – Lily disse. Terminamos de comer e subimos imediatamente. Peguei as garrafas de Firewhisky escondidas no fundo falso do meu malão e os doces do malão de Peter.

-Sirius, seus números? – Paul perguntou. Estávamos todos sentados no chão do Dormitório masculino num círculo.

-Por que sempre eu primeiro? – Ele se queixou.

-Ordem alfabética de sobrenomes. Sirius.

-Seis – Revirei os olhos. Eu gostaria de ser uma lesma se ele só tivesse caído em seis.

-Remus?

-Vinte e cinco.

-Peter?

-Trinta – Ah, tá, bom então.

-James...

-Catorze.

Paul revirou os olhos e nos passou o Veritasserum.

-Sirius?

-Quinze.

-Remus?

-Vinte e cinco – Remus nunca mentia.

-Peter?

-Quarenta e duas.

-James? – A esse ponto eu estava sorrindo.

-Doze – Os outros arregalaram os olhos.

-Você mentiu para mais? – Paul perguntou.

-Sim.

-Qual a lógica disso?

-Os outros pensariam que eu tinha mais e eu na verdade teria menos e foi legal ver a cara de idiota de Sirius quando ele achou que tivesse ganho...

Comecei a rir e Paul revirou os olhos.

-James, o que vai querer que Peter compre para você? Pense antes de falar, estamos com as meninas.

Mordi minha língua. Eu não podia mentir.

-Peter não pode me dar o que eu quero... – Respondi simplesmente.

-Não é a melhor hora para discutir isso...! – Paul disse – Às bebidas. Meninas, essa é a hora de arrancar o que quiserem dos seus namorados...

Sorrindo, me levantei e peguei dois copos de Firewhisky. Lily me seguiu.

-O que você queria, tem a ver comigo, não tem? – Ela perguntou.

-Sim.

-Eu vou gostar de saber o que é?

-Agora não.

-Que dia?

-Daqui a alguns meses, talvez, se eu tiver sorte... – Ela sorriu.

-Só você mesmo consegue mentir com Veritasserum – Bebi um gole de Firewhisky.

-Não estou mentindo, Lils, estou omitindo, o que faz uma diferença enorme – Ela riu, me abraçou e deitou no meu peito.

-Eu te amo, sabia? – Lily sussurrou.

-Tento me convencer todo dia que não é um sonho... E eu te amo mais, querida.

-Mentira.

-Juro que não estou mentindo – Ela riu de novo e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Acordei umas nove horas no sábado seguinte. Eu tinha horário de estudo com Lily às dez horas na biblioteca.

Eu estava seguindo à risca a planilha de estudos para os NIEMs que Lily fizera para mim. Esse ano a escola acabaria e eu precisava de altas notas para entrar na Academia de Aurores. Acho que Sirius estava com o mesmo pensamento, porque ele estudou e ainda estávamos em Abril.

Tomei café rapidamente e fui me encontrar com Lily. Ela estava sentada numa das mesas mais isoladas da biblioteca com uma penca de livros ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, Lily – Falei, me inclinando para um beijo rápido.

-Bom dia, Jay... Eu já separei algumas coisas...

-Percebi, Lils, obrigado – Ela sorriu. Ela estava com um rabo de cavalo bem feito e alguns fios soltos.

-De nada. Se nós terminarmos mais rápido, poderemos adiantar o dever de Feitiços e teremos a noite livre... – Sorri.

-Qualquer coisa contanto que você vá para Hogsmead amanhã comigo.

-Isso é um convite ou uma chantagem?

-Tanto faz, você vai de qualquer jeito... – Ela riu baixinho.

-Ok, vamos logo...

Passamos a manhã estudando. Quando estávamos juntos (e estudávamos de fato), terminávamos muito mais rápido. Adiantamos os deveres de Feitiços e Poções, além de estudar para Transfigurações.

-E... acabei! – Lily anunciou sorridentemente. Parei de desenhar meu pomo e olhei para ela.

-Aleluia! – Falou Sirius. Ele estava andando na nossa direção com Holly – Pensei que vocês tinham parado de estudar e...

-Sirius... – Avisei. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-Tudo bem, Pontinhas... Vocês perderam o almoço, sabiam? Nós dois ficamos preocupados... – Lily revirou os olhos.

-Então vamos... – Ela disse, guardando tudo. As minhas coisas já estavam guardadas, então fui ajudá-la. O meu pergaminho com o pomo caiu e ela pegou.

Estendi minha mão para pegar, mas ela apoiou o pergaminho na mesa e completou meu desenho com alguma coisa.

-Pronto... – Peguei o desenho e olhei. Ela tinha escrito 'JL' dentro do pomo. Abri minha boca.

-Por- por que você colocou isso? – Balbuciei. Sirius e Holly se inclinaram para ver o que era e sorriram. Lily estava um pouco corada.

-Não era isso o que você ia colocar? – Ela perguntou incerta.

-Era, mas... – Sirius tomou o pergaminho da minha mão.

-Lily, você sabia que ele só passou a fazer isso no quarto ano?

-Hum... Não...

-Você vai mesmo explicar isso? – Vociferei.

-Vou. E sabe por quê? Porque o pomo representa Quadribol, e Quadribol representa amor... Ele só passou a colocar 'JL' dentro do pomo quando descobriu que te amava.

Nesse ponto, eu estava coçando meu pescoço (que estava quente por causa da vergonha que Sirius me fizera passar) e sem encarar Lily. Senti seus olhos em mim, mas fiz o possível para não olhá-la. Ela, entretanto, puxou meu rosto e me forçou a encará-la.

-Quer... hum, quer que eu leve sua bolsa? – Perguntei. Minha fala saiu meio estranha, porque ela apertava minha bochecha firmemente.

-Isso é verdade?

-O que, a oferta de levar a bolsa? Sim, eu-

-Não, James, o que Sirius falou.

-Talvez...

-James...

-Não sei...

-James.

-Pode ser uma possibilidade...

-James Potter, fale logo.

-Logo...

-James!

-Sim, é verdade... – Ela ficou me encarando.

-Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde... – Engoli em seco – Não se preocupe, vai ser ótimo...

Beijei sua testa.

-Contanto que a morte seja rápida, tudo bem se você se divertir.

-Nós iremos nos divertir.

Fomos comer na cozinha. Sirius e Holly também tinha perdido o almoço. Tinha alguma coisa relacionada a um armário de vassouras abandonado. Eu realmente não quis saber mais.

Terminamos de comer rapidamente. Eu e Lily fomos visitar Hagrid rapidamente. Ele ficou feliz em nos ver.

Depois, fomos "conversar" no meu Dormitório. O assunto estava realmente muito interessante. Ficamos "conversando" até umas seis e meia, quando Paul entrou no Dormitório. Rapidamente nos ajeitamos e sentamos na cama.

-Ah, não se preocupem – Ele disse, sorrindo – Eu só vim deixar esse livro aqui. Vocês já vão poder continuar a se agarrar... – Lily corou.

-Vai para Hogsmead amanhã com alguém? – Perguntei. Ele hesitou visivelmente.

-Ah, vou me encontrar com alguém lá...

-A garota não é daqui?

-Hum, não, ela... ela já se formou.

-Ah, então tá... Nós já vamos também, está na hora do jantar... –Lily se levantou rapidamente e ajeitou o short jeans que estava usando.

-Desculpe – Murmurei. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não se desculpe – Sorri maliciosamente.

-Como quiser...

No dia seguinte, Paul acordou antes de todos nós. Hum. Talvez ele estivesse nervoso por causa do encontro de mais tarde. Talvez. Não me importei muito e fui me arrumar. Esse seria o último passeio de Hogsmead do ano – e para nós, setimanistas, o último passeio para Hogsmead da nossa vida escolar.

Combinamos, então, de ir para nossos encontros pela manhã, almoçar todos do sétimo ano juntos e depois ir para onde íamos normalmente.

Na mesa da Grifinória, a sensação de despedida era palpável. Estávamos todos pensando em como nunca mais iríamos para Hogwarts depois de Junho. O café foi uma refeição silenciosa para nós.

Fui numa carruagem com Remus, Sirius e Peter. Fomos rindo o caminho todo. Saltamos da carruagem para esperar as meninas. Peter saiu rapidamente.

-Vai fazer o que, Aluado? – Perguntei.

-Eu tinha planejado passar a manhã com Rabicho, mas o rato disse que não vai poder...

-Será que ele tem um encontro? – Perguntei arregalando os olhos. Os outros dois fizeram a mesma coisa.

-Nah, ele só deve ir se despedir da Dedosdemel... – Sirius ponderou – Se ele tivesse um encontro, ele nos contaria, certo?

-Certo – Eu e Remus respondemos ao mesmo tempo. Bem nessa hora, as meninas chegaram. Puxei Lily e saímos.

-Vamos para onde hoje? – Ela perguntou.

-Eu vou cumprir uma promessa.

-Uma promessa?

-Eu jurei que te traria no Madame Puddifoot no último passeio de Hogsmead.

-Jurou quando?

-Terceiro ano, quando uma garota mais velha me levou para lá.

-Você podia ter parado em "terceiro ano" – Lily retrucou. Sorri.

-E perder sua cara de ciúmes? Não mesmo... – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Não sei porque eu converso com você...

-Porque você me ama. – Respondi, convencido.

-Metido.

-Sei que sou – Ela revirou os olhos novamente e sorriu.

-Amo mesmo.

-E eu amo mais – Respondi, parando-a para beijá-la no meio da rua. Continuamos a andar e quando chegamos na porta do restaurante cafona, abri a porta para ela.

-Senhorita... – Ela sorriu e entrou. Uma garçonete logo se aproximou e nos indicou uma mesa.

-Olá, senhor Potter...

-Oi, Amanda, tudo bem? Dois chás...

Ela sorriu e saiu. Lily apoiou o queixo nas mãos e me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Devo saber o porquê de uma garçonete daqui saber seu nome? – Ela perguntou. Sorri.

-Eu trazia garotas aqui antes de terminar com elas – não que eu vá fazer isso com você, Lily, eu só quero terminar com você num caixão.

-Por que você trazia as garotas aqui?

-Os encontros aqui eram terríveis. Aí eu tinha uma desculpa para não marcar o próximo... – Ela riu.

-Então eu devo passar minha última manhã eu um passeio para Hogsmead num encontro terrível?

-Não, eu vou me esforçar para que esse encontro seja perfeito apesar de tudo... – Eu disse, piscando. Ela sorriu.

-O que as garotas que você trazia normalmente faziam?

-Flertavam loucamente. Ficavam piscando os olhos, fazendo biquinho, estendendo a mão na mesa para eu pegar... – Ela sorriu mais – Às vezes eu e Sirius fazíamos competição para ver qual era a garota mais desesperada.

-Vocês são simplesmente...

-Lindos? Engraçados?

-_Ridículos_ – Nessa hora o chá chegou e ela tomou um gole – Sinto pena das garotas que vocês saíam... – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Sente mesmo? – Ela fingiu pensar.

-Nah, não sinto...

Rimos e mudamos o assunto.

Ficamos conversando a manhã toda, a não ser pelas horas em que paramos para rir de alguns casais mais novos. Quando deu a hora do almoço, pedi a conta e fomos para o "Três Vassouras". Remus e Peter já estavam esperando lá.

-Oi... – Eu disse. Remus estava rindo e Rabicho estava olhando para a mesa – Que foi?

-O de sempre... Pete – Sorri.

-Não faça isso com o pobre rato, tenho certeza que ele não merece...

-Ele me abandonou, eu só estou atormentando-o um pouco!

-Ah, então tudo bem...

Todos os outros chegaram juntos. Sirius e Holly estavam rindo muito de alguma coisa. Não quero saber o que é. Eles ainda me assustam às vezes.

O almoço foi realmente muito legal. As meninas ficaram lembrando dos apelidos nada carinhosos que Lily colocara em mim. Acho que todos me chamaram de trasguinho pelo menos três vezes por cada um

Às três horas, os Marotos se juntaram e foram para a Zonko's. Holly e Lily foram para outro lado e Paul foi com as outras meninas Merlin sabe para onde.

Nós aproveitamos para comprar algumas bombas de bosta e alguns fogos de artifício. Lembramos de todas as nossas brincadeiras desde o primeiro ano... Quer dizer, de quase todas. Não iríamos lembrar de mais de duzentas ocasiões, né?

Quando deu a hora, eu e Remus nos encontramos com Lily para juntar os estudantes. Os outros tinham nos esperado. Quando ninguém estava olhando, alarguei a carruagem e fomos nós dez de volta para Hogwarts juntos.

O último passeio (não-clandestino; os Marotos voltariam para lá) para Hogsmead pela escola fora ótimo.

A semana se passou tranquilamente. Estudamos bastante e Sirius nos surpreendeu indo no domingo seguinte ao passeio.

Eu e Lily tínhamos feito uma ronda no sábado anterior e aproveitamos o Salão Comunal vazio, então fomos dormir tarde (lá pelas três da manhã). Acordei com Holly pulando em cima de mim.

-Ai... – Reclamei, me curvando numa bola. Ela tinha pulado bem em cima de minha barriga. Abri os olhos um pouco, e, apesar da visão embaçada, reconheci-a pelos cabelos loiros.

-Levanta, James! – Ela pediu rindo.

-Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Holly Hall? – Perguntei.

-Holly, você realmente pulou em cima dele? – Ouvi a voz de Lily entrando no quarto. Sorri involuntariamente e logo em seguida fiz cara de coitado. Lily sentou na beira da minha cama.

-Sim, ela pulou – Eu grunhi. Lils beijou minha testa.

-Peço desculpas por ela, Jay... – Ela me disse. Fiz um biquinho e ela, revirando os olhos, deitou-se ao meu lado.

-Tudo bem, desculpas aceitas... – Falei, abraçando Lily – Qual foi a emergência?

-Sirius sumiu! – Holly choramingou. Revirei os olhos.

-Como assim sumiu? – Perguntei rindo.

-Eu não sei onde ele está! – Continuei a rir – Eu não estou achando meu namorado, James Potter, pare de rir!

-Mas é normal Sirius sumir...

-Não importa, eu quero ajuda para achar seu melhor amigo! – Ela quase gritou. Peter sentou-se na cama e coçou a cabeça.

-O que houve? – Ele perguntou.

-Sirius sumiu, Rabicho – Expliquei.

-Mas ele sumiu aonde? – Reviramos os olhos.

-Se soubéssemos, já teríamos achado-o, não é, Pete? – Lily disse. Segurei um riso.

-Tudo bem, Holly eu procuro Sirius com você... – Eu disse suspirando. Levantei-me e fui procurar a roupa. Senti um par de olhos em mim e virei para encontrar Lily me olhando. Eu estava só com minha calça de moletom. Ela corou imediatamente.

-A vista está boa? – Perguntei, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Já vi melhores... – Ela respondeu. Fiz cara de indignado e ela riu. Continuei com a mesma cara.

-Nunca mais tiro a camisa na sua frente – Ela arregalou os olhos e contive o desejo de sorrir.

-Mas... por quê? – Percebi que Holly estava rindo do quase-desespero de Lily.

-Você já viu melhores. Não precisa de mais do meu corpo incrivelmente musculoso... – Respondi virando de costas para sorrir. Ouvi a cama se mexer e logo depois senti ela me abraçando por trás.

-Você acreditou mesmo? – Ela perguntou.

-Claro, eu acredito em tudo o que você fala, Lils... – Senti sua mão passar pela minha barriga.

-Mas eu estava brincando, Jay... – Ela disse, continuando a passar a mão.

-Tudo bem, eu acredito... – Respondi suspirando – Agora pare de se aproveitar de seu namorado belo e deixe-o trocar de roupa – Ela sorriu e me soltou.

-Quando ele chegar, você me avisa? – Lily pediu, sorrindo marotamente. Revirei os olhos e beijei-a – Eu pedi para avisar... – Ela acusou-me num sussurro – Eu não gosto de ser pega de surpresa...

-Esse foi meu aviso... – Respondi, piscando. Fui para o banheiro, tomei banho e me vesti – Certo, posso tomar café antes?

-Eu pensei que fossemos olhar no Mapa – Lily disse.

-Está com Aluado. Vamos tomar café e podemos procurar por ele.

E assim fizemos. Procuramos pelos lugares onde ele estaria normalmente: Hagrid, campo de Quadribol, torre de Astronomia... Nenhum sinal dele. Perto do almoço (elas haviam me acordado lá pelas dez da manhã) encontramos Aluado e pedi o Mapa. Ele nem tinha percebido a ausência de Sirius.

-Podemos procurar lá no Dormitório – Ofereci – Abrir o Mapa todo...

Subimos; estávamos começando a ficar preocupados com ele. Abri o Mapa totalmente. Por ser apanhador, eu tinha os melhores olhos (apesar dos óculos) para essas coisas. Eu achei Sirius num lugar...

-Merlin – Sussurrei – Venham. Se eu falar, não vão acreditar em mim...

Eles me seguiram e eu os levei até o local onde Sirius estava. Quando entramos na biblioteca, Holly bufou.

-Que brincadeira sem graça, James, ele nunca... – Mas ela se calou – Sirius?

Ele estava sentado numa das mesinhas, estudando. E eu digo realmente estudando. Vários livros, alguns pedaços de pergaminho. Sorri marotamente e me encostei de lado numa das estantes enquanto ele nos olhava e corava.

-Ora, ora. Não é todo dia que vemos isso, é? – Comentei num tom jocoso. Ele revirou os olhos.

-Eu estava com uma dúvida no dever de Poções, ok? Eu sabia que você e Lily tinham voltado tarde, Aluado não estava na cama e não podia perguntar para Holly ou Rabicho... A ideia passou pela minha mente e eu pensei... por que não? Aqui é bem fácil de fazer o dever, é só copiar do livro...

Revirei os olhos e puxei Sirius de lá. Ele já tinha terminado o dever, então aproveitei para tirar um sarro dele.

-Vai ter volta – Ele ameaçou depois da sétima vez que mencionei como ele parecia mais humano do que cachorro na biblioteca. Eu pensei que ele só estivesse brincando, mas eu deveria ter aprendido que Sirius Black, às vezes, fala sério.

No dia seguinte, ele não fez nada quando acordei (graças à Merlin). Eu tinha começado a marcar os treinos para a grande final, e na segunda-feira seria o primeiro com foco exclusivo para a partida contra a Sonserina.

Voltei do treino e encontrei os meninos, Holly e Lily no Dormitório. Sirius estava com um sorriso demoníaco no rosto.

-Não sei se é seguro tomar banho agora... – Comentei. Ele sorriu mais.

-Não farei nada com você, palavra de Maroto. Nem com Lily.

-Tá bom, então...

Peguei minha roupa e entrei no banheiro ainda assustado. Concluí, entretanto, que se ele fosse matar alguém, Aluado impediria. Tomei banho murmurando uma música qualquer. Terminei e quando estava me vestindo, escutei as meninas arfarem.

_-Por que vocês nunca nos mostraram isso antes?_ – Ouvi a voz de Holly _– Por que James nunca mostrou isso?_

Merda, eu nunca mostrei o quê? Coloquei a calça rapidamente e saí do banheiro sem camisa.

-O que você fez, Sirius? – Perguntei. Quando cheguei lá, ele estava com o mesmo sorriso numa expressão inocente. Olhei para a mão das meninas e gemi ao ver o caderno.

O caderno era uma vergonha para qualquer homem. Desde que eu tinha doze anos, eu escrevia cartas para Lily. A maioria não foi enviada. Remus recomendou que eu não jogasse fora, pois se eu quisesse enviar depois, eu teria. Desde então eu escrevo essas cartas e não envio para Lily. Também passei a anotar trechos de músicas, de livros, poesias e poemas que me lembravam dela. O caderno estava bem grosso agora, mas as últimas atualizações eram antigas. Corei ao perceber que Lily estava lendo algumas cartas.

-Você precisava _mesmo_ fazer isso? – Perguntei exasperadamente para Sirius. Ele sorriu.

-Foi sem querer... Eu estava procurando uma foto dos Marotos do primeiro ano... – Revirei os olhos.

-E pelas calças sujas de Merlin, por que essa foto estaria no meu armário? – Ele deu de ombros.

-Eu estava procurando... Sabe, eu tenho de procurar em todos os locais...

-E como meu caderno entra nessa história?

-Ah, eu procurei embaixo dele e as meninas ficaram curiosas com os desenhos da capa...

-Idiota – Xinguei-o – Isso é muito embaraçoso, sabia? – Ele fez cara de inocente.

-Não, Pontas, eu nunca imaginei...

Dei um tapa em sua cabeça e cocei a minha nuca, inconfortável com a situação. Sirius limpou a garganta, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. As meninas pararam de olhar para o caderno e nos encararam.

Holly estava sorrindo abobalhada para mim. Lily estava com a boca aberta, uma lágrima em cada olho. Fiquei assustado ao perceber que ela estava quase chorando.

-Lils? Tudo bem? – Perguntei meio incerto, sentando-me ao seu lado. As cartas eram tão desesperadas assim? – Er... me desculpe se, sei lá, isso te assustou, se é muito... estranho... é que-... – Mas ela me beijou, me calando.

-Não é assustador, é lindo! Por que nunca me mostrou?

-Porque... – Ela suspirou, lendo mais uma carta.

-Eu posso pegar tudo para ler depois? – Ela pediu, limpando os olhos. Sorri.

-Claro, Lils, o que quiser... – Falei. Ela sorriu, passando a mão levemente pelo meu rosto – Só me desculpe se... algo muito... assustador aparecer aí, eu não... – Ela colocou um dedo na minha boca.

-Calado, James, não estrague o momento. Eu quero saber o que o James de 14 anos pensava sobre mim... – Fiz uma careta.

-Não sei se você quer saber o que o de 16 pensava... – Lily riu e bateu no meu braço.

-Não pode ser pior do que o que está na minha frente...

Fingi ponderar um pouco, e depois dei de ombros.

-Olha, não tem muita diferença não... – Comentei.

-Então não há motivo para me assustar... – Ela disse, me beijando rapidamente – Eu sabia no que eu estava metida quando eu completei a música, James. Eu amo você, mesmo com os pensamentos maliciosos... – Sorri imensamente e ouvi Sirius gemer.

-Argh, vocês dois são muito... melosos... – Ele reclamou – Minha vingança foi totalmente arruinada... Lily vai querer agarrar Pontas, ao invés de ele ficar morto de vergonha. Droga, droga!

Todos riram dele.

-Sirius, você é uma anta... – Falei.

-Ah, é – Lily completou – E obrigada... – Ela se levantou e puxou minha mão – Vem comigo? – Ela pediu. Sorrindo, coloquei a camisa e a segui.

-É, obrigado, Sirius! – Completei. Ele revirou os olhos.

Na semana seguinte, foi Lua Cheia. Lily e Holly esperavam por nós. Lils fazia os feitiços para nos curar e nós íamos diretamente para a cama, cansados para tirar a roupa. As aulas não foram nada boas e devo admitir que deixei de estudar um pouco para ir para os treinos de Quadribol.

No final da Lua Cheia, faltavam 14 dias para a final. Eu estava exausto, mas me esforçava nos treinos. Na terça-feira seguinte às transformações de Remus, eu tive um treino e Lily foi assistir para me fazer uma surpresa – o que ajudou a melhorar minha performance incrivelmente. Ela esperou nas arquibancadas que eu tomasse banho e me trocasse lá no vestiário. Quando saí, ela estava na porta. Eu estava segurando a vassoura com a mão esquerda, então puxei-a mais para perto somente com a direita e beijei-a.

-Você voou muito bem hoje, Jay... – Ela elogiou-me beijei-a novamente.

-Hoje? Eu sempre voo bem, Lils... – Ela riu e me beijou.

-Tá, concordo... Vai levar a vassoura?

-Acho que não, vou deixar aqui mesmo... Amanhã tenho treino... – Ela sorriu.

-Bom menino... Vamos?

-Vamos, eu tenho de estudar um pouco...

-Acho que estou sendo uma boa influência para você... – Ela disse em tom brincalhão. Passei uma mão pela sua cintura e ri.

-Você está sendo muito mais do que uma boa influência para mim, Lils... – Sinalizei. Ela ia abrir a boca para responder, mas se calou e olhou para frente. Era Ranhoso.

-Ora, isso não é tocante? – Ele disse num tom de deboche. Trinquei os dentes e apertei a cintura de Lils mais firmemente.

-O que quer, Snape? – Lily perguntou. Ela também estava com uma mão na minha cintura.

-Eu só... – Mas se calou e se aproximou mais – Podemos conversar? – Revirei os olhos.

-Pode dizer qualquer coisa, Snape. Qualquer coisa que você queira comigo pode ser dito na frente de James – Ranhoso crispou os lábios.

-Já estão tão íntimos assim?

-Não temos segredos – Falei. Eu, pelo menos, não tenho.

-Não, não temos de fato – Lily completou – Fale logo.

-Eu ainda prefiro falar à sós...

-E eu preferia que você não estudasse aqui, mas nem tudo é perfeito – Comentei. Ele me encarou mortalmente e sustentei seu olhar.

-Por favor, Lily... – Ele pediu, os olhos negros desviando para as esmeraldas de Lily.

-Não, Snape.

Ele se aproximou mais de nós dois.

-Lily, por favor...

-Não! – Ele segurou o braço de Lils. Aí eu perdi a cabeça.

Tirei rapidamente o braço da cintura de Lily e soquei Snape no nariz, que começou a sangrar.

-Ela disse 'não', Ranhoso! – Rosnei. Ele segurava o nariz com a mão e me preparei para bater nele de novo, mas Lily me puxou e saímos de lá. Ela me levou até uma sala vazia, onde sentei numa cadeira e ela ficou com os braços cruzados em pé na minha frente.

-James Potter, o que falei sobre controlar seu gênio? – Ela perguntou.

-Você disse que eu não podia sair azarando as pessoas por aí, não falou nada sobre socá-las – Murmurei. Ela estreitou os olhos e riu.

-James, você precisa aprender a se controlar! – Ela implorou num sussurro. Eu suspirei.

-Eu sei, Lil, mas ele... você sabe que nunca nos demos bem! E aí ele pede para falar à sós com você, e a última vez que isso aconteceu foi no aniversário dele – Ela fez uma careta – E nós dois sabemos o que aconteceu e eu sou muito ciumento mesmo, ok?, aí ele vai lá e segura seu braço mesmo você tendo dito não, o que eu podia fazer? – Ela estava quase rindo. Sorri fracamente – Qualquer coisa que envolva você me tira do sério, Lils... De todas as formas e de todos os jeitos... – Comentei e ela corou.

-Temos de arranjar um jeito de você se controlar, ok?

-Tudo bem...

Saímos da sala e fomos para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Pegamos os livros e sentamos numa mesa para estudar.

-Além do mais – Falei – Dar um soco naquele nariz enorme faz bem para a alma.

Ela revirou os olhos e riu. Beijei sua testa e começamos a estudar.

As duas semanas seguintes se passaram com várias ocorrências entre alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória. Além do ódio natural, ainda tinha a final de Quadribol. Eu recomendei a minha equipe a sempre andarem acompanhados de amigos para não correr o risco de serem azarados por Sonserinos idiotas. Nenhum deles se arriscaria a me atacar. Eles sabiam o que aconteceria a qualquer um que tentasse.

Os treinos estavam muito puxados (por mim mesmo, claro), mas era necessário treinar para alcançar a perfeição. Eu queria meu sexto título. Eu precisava desse título.

Mas eu também sabia que ficar pensando no jogo o tempo todo não faria bem, então na véspera do jogo, dei o dia de folga, com a condição de voltarem antes das onze da noite.

Lily concordou comigo, e só deixava os treinos longos porque eu estudava também. Sirius, Remus e Peter já estavam acostumados com a minha paranoia por causa de uma final, então sabiam que tinham de me distrair no dia anterior.

Quando as aulas da tarde acabaram, Six me chamou para planejar a expulsão de Snape. Lily nos olhou desaprovadoramente e só parou quando entendeu que nunca faríamos nada daquilo.

Peter chegou pouco depois com os doces do primeiro de Abril que ele me devia. Devoramos tudo rapidamente.

Em seguida, Remus apareceu e todos nós começamos a conversar sobre tudo menos Quadribol. Ficamos um bom tempo e jantamos na cozinha.

Na volta, eu e Lily fomos dar um passeio pela escola. Voltamos antes das onze horas. Cada um foi para seu Dormitório e eu adormeci sorrindo, pensando nas pessoas maravilhosas que eram meus amigos.

Acordei umas cinco da manhã. Os passarinhos estavam cantando. O dia estava amanhecendo. Aparentemente, o dia perfeito para uma partida.

Tomei um banho e coloquei as vestes do jogo. Desci silenciosamente para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde o jovem Kyle estava sentado, parecendo nervoso.

-Hey... – Cumprimentei-o, sentando. Ele olhou para mim, acenou com a cabeça e tentou sorrir.

-E aí?

-Eu que te pergunto... Tudo bem?

-Sim, sim – Mas a cara dele desmentia – Só estou me sentindo um pouco...

-Como se suas pernas fossem gelatinas? Como se seu estômago tivesse sumido? Pensando que se perdermos a culpa será toda sua? – Perguntei. Ele sorriu mais dessa vez.

-Exatamente.

-Então, como sou o seu Capitão, eu tenho a obrigação de te acalmar. Primeiro, essa sensação é normal. Sua primeira final dá essa sensação de... Fraqueza, de que você não conseguirá ganhar, é normal. Eu também senti isso na minha. E ainda sinto.

-Sente? E como faz para... não parecer?

-Eu paro de sentir porque eu penso que milhões de pessoas, certo, não _milhões_, mas algumas dezenas de pessoas estão confiando em mim. Eu penso em quão forte eu treinei e o quanto eu sei.

-Funciona? – Sorri.

-Claro. Além do mais, se perdermos a culpa não será sua. Eu sou o apanhador, lembra? – Ele riu – Não se preocupe.

-Você está?

-Sim, mas eu sou apanhador, capitão e é meu último jogo aqui – Falei, minha voz um tanto melancólica – Eu seria uma aberração se não estivesse.

-Mas você _é _uma aberração! – Uma voz falou. Olhei para trás e Gwenog Jones, uma das batedoras, estava descendo – Quer dizer, só uma aberração consegue jogar do jeito que você joga, James – Sorri.

-Obrigado, Gwenog. Mas para vocês, em dia de jogo, é "Capitão Potter" – Brinquei – Ajude Kyle, ok? – Ela sorriu concordando e levou-o para o lado de fora.

Fiquei sentado um bom tempo pensando... Aquele era minha última final. Meu último jogo. Eu tinha de ganhar. Eu tinha de mostrar para aqueles sonserinos nojentos.

-E eu vou... – Murmurei.

-Vai para onde? – Alguém perguntou atrás de mim. Olhei e sorri.

-Para onde você for, Lils – Ela estava com uma calça jeans e a minha camisa do time. Claro que estava imensa nela (ela já me dissera que a usa para dormir), mas Lily dera um nó na parte de baixo, deixando a camisa totalmente colada em seu corpo. Levantei-me e me aproximei dela, pondo minhas mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça dela.

-Bom dia, James – Ela desejou-me, passando as mãos pelos meu pescoço e começou a brincar com meu cabelo.

-Bom dia, Lily... Sua camisa é bonita... – Ela sorriu e eu a beijei.

-Quem me deu é mais...

-Ah, disso eu sei – Ela riu e enfiou a cabeça no meu peito.

-Você vai ganhar – Ela sussurrou.

-Eu sei que vou.

Ela sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para me beijar.

-Eu, alguém viu... – Sirius estava entrando no Salão, vindo do Dormitório e se calou ao nos ver. Ele sorriu maliciosamente quando viu minha mão no bolso de Lily – Te achei...

Nos separamos, mas continuei com uma mão no bolso dela. Sirius olhou mais uma vez e desviou.

-Acordou que horas?

-Umas cinco...

-Por quê?

-Último jogo. Estou nervoso.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Você vai pegar o pomo, James.

-Eu sei.

Logo em seguida, os outros desceram. Aonde quer que eu passasse as pessoas me desejavam boa sorte. Menos os sonserinos, o que era normal. Sentei na mesa de café e comi uma salsicha, além de um copo de suco. E só. Não consegui comer mais.

Faltando uma hora para o jogo começar, chamei o time. Saímos do Salão Principal sob aplausos e incentivos. Quando me levantei, Lily me puxou de volta e me beijou.

-Boa sorte, amor... – Ela me desejou. Sorri.

-Apareça lá e você sabe o que acontece... – Ela piscou.

-Pode contar comigo...

Continuei a descer com o time. No vestiário, todas nós estávamos prontos. Nos alongamos e logo (muito logo, na minha opinião) faltavam poucos minutos. Hora do discurso.

-Não pedirei nada para vocês. Vocês já têm a vontade que precisam. Eles também. Mas o nosso diferencial, além deles serem nojentos e idiotas, é que somos mais habilidosos. Treinamos tanto que pensei que nunca mais fosse sentar numa vassoura – "É, eu compreendo, senti a mesma coisa" Dianna Clapton, a goleira comentou. Sorri – Não importa a vontade deles. Nós também temos vontade. Façamos o mesmo do treino e ganharemos.

"Essa final é especial para mim. Será meu último jogo oficial. De toda minha vida. Minha última final. Então eu peço- não, eu suplico para que vocês joguem o que sabem jogar. Nós merecemos ser campeões, e Lily prometeu me desejar parabéns em particular, então ganhem."

Eles riram da minha piada e se aproximaram.

-Grifinória no três? – Eles concordaram – Um, dois, três... Grifinória!

Gritamos e montamos em nossas vassouras.

-E aí vem o time da Grifinória! Clapton, Powell, Jones, Williams, Carter, Mason e Potter! O capitão é James Potter, pela terceira vez consecutiva! Potter é considerado um dos melhores apanhadores que essa escola já viu- uma pena que ele não vá jogar profissionalmente – Olhei para o locutor e reconheci Claire. Acho que Lily não ia gostar disso – Parece que ele vai dar continuidade às azarações na Academia de Aurores...

Sorri. Bem, talvez... Nos aproximamos do meio do campo. Apertei a mão do capitão adversário pela última vez. Os balaços foram liberados, vi o pomo sair e a goles ser lançada.

Kyle logo pegou a goles e passou para Michael, que passou no espaço-futuro para Gavin, que devolveu para Michael, que fintou o goleiro e tocou para Kyle...

-DEZ PONTOS PARA GRIFINÓRIA! – Claire disse animadamente – Boa jogada dos artilheiros! Realmente bem treinados... Aparentemente, eles sabem os defeitos do time da Sonserina... será que essa jogada foi proposital? Conhecendo James Potter, eu diria que sim...

Procurei Lily na arquibancada e logo a achei. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos, para que eu a visse. Ela estava com os braços cruzados, encarando Claire. Holly estava rindo, assim como Sirius. Ele tocou no ombro de Lily e mostrou que eu estava olhando. Imediatamente ela sorriu e prendeu o cabelo.

Balancei a cabeça e me concentrei no jogo. Era meu último jogo. Eu tinha de ganhar.

E eu iria.

-O placar está quatrocentos e vinte a trezentos e dez para a Grifinória, o jogo está acontecendo há quatro horas e meia e eu definitivamente estou começando a odiar esse pomo de ouro.

Apertei a vassoura com mais força. Não que eu não tivesse trabalhado. A quantidade de balaços que me desviei... Fiz duas fintas de Wronski (perfeitas, por sinal) e ainda persegui o pomo algumas vezes. Kyle estava brilhando; ele marcara metade dos pontos. Suspirei e pedi tempo.

-Gente, vocês estão fantásticos. Fizeram tudo o que eu pedi e mais um pouco. Gwenog, o que você falou com Kyle? Fala isso com todos e tenho certeza que vamos ganhar sem nem precisar do pomo. E eu quero pedir desculpas... – Falei, passando a mão pelo cabelo – Eu poderia ter capturado o pomo, mas...

-Não se preocupe, James – Thomas me assegurou – Nós confiamos em você... Se estamos jogando bem, foi você quem nos uniu...

Sorri e abri a boca para agradecer, mas uma mão tocou meu ombro ao mesmo tempo em que éramos chamados para voltar ao jogo. Reconheci o toque e me virei rapidamente.

-Lily? – Ela me abraçou e me beijou rapidamente.

-James, esse é seu último jogo. Faça valer à pena. Jogue o que você sabe. Abra os olhos. Eu _sei_ que você vai ganhar. Você merece isso. Você mere-

Mas calei-a com um beijo.

-Merece mais. Agora vá!

Sorri e montei na minha vassoura. Fui chamado novamente e dei um impulso forte.

-E parece que algo animou James Potter no vestiário! Será que isso está relacionado com uma visita ruiva...? – Ri do comentário dela – Williams com a goles novamente, esse garoto é realmente um achado... Só é segundo ano e voa extremamente bem! A goles está com Carter, Mason, Carter, Williams, Jones afasta um balaço com perfeirção- essa garota é uma excelente batedora, também- Carter com a goles novamente, Mason, Carter, Williams, Carter, Williams, Mason, Williams, finta o goleiro e PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!

Comemorei discretamente e continuei a busca pelo pomo. As palavras de Lily continuavam em minha cabeça. _Você merece isso_. Eu merecia. E eu iria lutar por isso.

Meus olhos buscaram atentamente por qualquer brilho. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer sinal. Qualq-

E lá estava ele. Alguns metros acima das balizas da Sonserina. O tempo parou. Procurei pelo apanhador adversário (Regulus Black, irmão de Sirius) e percebi que ele também tinha visto o pomo.

A velocidade voltou ao normal. Deitei no cabo da vassoura e acelerei. Regulus estava mais perto, mas eu era melhor.

Eu tinha saído primeiro, minha vassoura era mais rápida e o pomo foi para cima. Seguimos a bola alada. Logo eu estava ao seu lado, e íamos cada vez mais rápidos. Quando estávamos a uns cem metros, o pomo desceu de vez. Virei a vassoura e mergulhei junto com o pomo.

Regulus era mais leve, mas eu tinha deixado-o para trás na subida. O chão se aproximava rapidamente. Vinte metros. Quinze. Dez. Sete. Regulus levantou-se do mergulho.

Dois metros. Então eu resolvi começar parar a queda. A vassoura me obedeceu imediatamente. Me curvei novamente e continuei atrás do pomo, novamente na frente de Regulus. A bola fez um zig-zag entre as arquibancadas e foi para a da Grifinória.

_Eu_ sei_ que você vai ganhar. Você merece isso._

Acelerei ainda mais e senti as asas do pomo lutando contra minha mão.

-E JAMES POTTER CAPTURA O POMO NOVAMENTE! PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, OUVIREMOS ISSO! JAMES POTTER SE RECUPERA DE UM MERGULHO DE CEM METROS DE FORMA NUNCA ANTES VISTA! ACHO QUE NÃO VEREMOS UM JOGADOR EM HOGWARTS ASSIM DURANTE UM BOM TEMPO!

Eu estava gritando. O time se jogou em cima de mim, todos ainda nas vassouras. Comemoramos no ar e logo descemos. Dumbledore me entregou a Taça com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Parabéns, James! – Ele me disse. Ergui o troféu e todos (menos os sonserinos. Há! Tomem essa) comemoraram. Passei o objeto para os jogadores do time. Eles gritavam e pulavam.

Pouco tempo depois, os torcedores invadiram o campo. Várias garotas tentaram me abraçar, mas eu estava esperando Lily. Ela sorria e se jogou em mim, enrolando as pernas no meu tronco.

-Eu disse! – Ela berrou – Eu disse que você ia ganhar! – Sorri e a beijei.

-Em nenhum momento eu duvidei – Ela gargalhou e me beijou novamente.

Sim, esse jogo foi uma excelente despedida.

A festa desse jogo foi a melhor de Quadribol de toda minha carreira em Hogwarts. Começou umas quatro e meia da tarde e terminou cinco da manhã. Lily conjurou um local para colocar a Taça. Os Marotos pegaram muita comida e bebida. Afastamos os sofás e poltronas. A música estava alta. Lily ficou comigo o tempo todo. Demos algumas escapadas. Enfim, excelente.

Na quarta-feira seguinte, tivemos aula de DCAT. A professora recomendou-nos praticar o Patrono. À noite, eu chamei os meninos, Lily e Holly para fazermos isso. Os Marotos conseguiram (é claro). A corça de Lil ficou brincando com meu cervo. O patrono de Paul era um alce (sei lá porque). Holly era a única de nós.

-Não sei como vocês conseguem... – Ela comentou. Sorri e passei um braço pelo ombro de Lily.

-Eu vivi quase sete anos com vocês. Tenho boas memórias para alguns anos de patronos... – Respondi, beijando o topo da cabeça de Lily. Holly sorriu e fechou os olhos, se concentrando.

Da ponta de sua varinha, um gato saiu. O gato se espreguiçou e logo começou a correr para longe do cachorro de Almofadinhas. Todos nós caímos na risada.

-Vejo que patronos se completam... – Murmurou Remus – Pensei que o seu e o de Lily fosse por acaso, mas isso... – Sorri.

-Claro que se completam... – Concordei, beijando a mão de Lily.

Na sexta-feira à noite estávamos entediados. Sério, nada para fazer. Todos os setimanistas estavam no Salão Comunal, pois fomos liberados mais cedo. Eu estava com minha cabeça no colo de Lily quando Sirius sorriu e levantou a mão animadamente.

-Que tal se jogarmos alguma coisa? – Ele sugeriu. Olhei-o cuidadosamente, mas Lily sorriu.

-Que tipo de coisa?

-Hum... Verdade ou consequencia, que tal? – Ele sugeriu, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ergui uma sobrancelha preocupadamente. Essa ideia não era nada boa. Lily meneou a cabeça, concordando.

-Não gostei disso... – Murmurei.

-Ué, por quê? – Lils perguntou curiosamente.

-Você nunca jogou isso com Sirius, Lil...

-E qual a diferença?

-Bem... Sirius.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Vamos jogar! – Ela disse. Six comemorou e eu suspirei.

-Vamos! – Ele concordou – Aonde?

-Nosso Dormitório? – Ofereci.

-Muito pequeno – Lily discordou.

-Sala dos Monitores! – Six sugeriu. Remus, Lily e eu olhamos para ele criticamente.

-Como você sabe que a sala é grande o suficiente? – Perguntei, uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele sorriu.

-Bem... Ano passado... A monitora da Corvinal era muito, er, _legal_... – Holly estreitou os olhos para ele – Enfim, é um bom lugar!

Rindo, nos levantamos e fomos. Sarah, Mia e Zoe também foram conosco. Pete estava com a garrafa para rodarmos. Eu disse a senha e entramos. Sirius tirou o sofá e todos os dez sentaram no chão, fazendo um círculo.

-Quem roda? – Mia perguntou. Remus levantou a mão e lançou um feitiço. A garrafa rodou, rodou e parou para Sirius perguntar para ele. Aluado gemeu em derrota.

-Desafio – Ele disse amargurado.

-Sério, Aluado? Bem, que tal se você beijar Mia? – Os dois coraram imediatamente.

Eu e Sirius começamos a rir e bati na sua mão.

-Vai, Aluado! – Falei – Tá no jogo, tem de jogar!

Ele revirou os olhos e, vagarosamente, se aproximou de Mia. E beijou-a. Eu e Sirius gritamos em comemoração. Quando eles se separaram, nós dois puxamos Remus para uma dança maluca.

-Seu primeiro beijo, que lindo! – Six disse, fingindo limpar uma lágrima.

-Que você saiba... – Remus discordou. Nós arfamos.

-Aluado! Por que você não contou?

-Vocês não perguntaram...

Fechamos a cara para ele e sentamos.

-Mas foi tão bonitinho...! – Provoquei. Ele estreitou os olhos para mm e para Sirius, ainda corado.

-Vamos continuar.

Ele girou a garrafa novamente. Dessa vez caiu Paul para Holly.

-Verdade – Ela respondeu.

-Hum... Há quanto tempo você gosta de Sirius? – Ela sorriu.

-Bem... Eu descobri no Natal, mas acho que um pouco antes, agora que eu paro para pensar... – Sirius sorriu e beijou sua bochecha.

Remus rodou a garrafa e caiu para ele perguntar algo para mim.

-Verdade – Pedi. Ele sorriu vingativamente.

-Então, James... é verdade que você tinha uma quedinha por Minerva? – Abri minha boca.

-É o quê? – Lily perguntou, gargalhando. Os outros também estavam rindo.

-Não, não é verdade! – Falei. Eles ainda riam.

-E por que tentou dar um beijo na bochecha dela no segundo ano? – Ele me desafiou. Todos riram ainda mais e Sirius parecia que estava tendo um ataque do coração de tanto rir.

-Porque o cachorro disse que eu não conseguiria, ok? – Eles ainda riram e eu cruzei os braços. Lily estava ao meu lado, rindo, e se apoiou no meu ombro.

-Own, James, eu não sabia que teria uma concorrente tão experiente...! – Ela disse num tom provocativo. Revirei os olhos.

-Brinque agora... Você vai ver... Vou ficar uma semana sem te beijar... – Ameacei. Sirius bufou.

-Ah, tá, como se você fosse conseguir – Ele disse.

-Isso não vem ao caso – Exclamei. Os outros riram mais ainda. Eu estava começando a me irritar profundamente – Vamos rodar a garrafa de novo, por favor? – Perguntei irritadamente. Remus gargalhou gostosamente, mas fez o que pedi. Holly perguntou para Zoe.

-Verdade – Zoe pediu.

-Hum... AH! – Lolly exclamou – Eu ouvi por aí, no terceiro ano, que você gostava de Remus, é verdade?

Zoe corou na hora e sorriu.

-Bem, na época era verdade, mas... sei lá, eu tinha muita vergonha e aí... bem, não gosto mais desse jeito... – Ela completou. Remus rodou a garrafa rapidamente dessa vez, e Zoe perguntava para Sirius.

-Verdade – Ele pediu. Zoe sorriu maliciosamente.

-Então... Rolou um boato no... segundo ano? Acho que sim, segundo ano... enfim, rolou um boato de que você e James eram namoradinhos, isso é verdade?

UM ULTRAJE! UMA MENTIRA TÃO CABELUDA QUANTO ARAGOGUE! QUE COISA RIDÍCULA! DOIS HOMENS NÃO PODEM SER LINDOS E MARAVILHOSOS E SEREM MELHORES AMIGOS?

-Obviamente que não! – Exclamamos ao mesmo tempo, levantando. Os outros estavam gargalhando, e Lily estava vermelha.

-Quem pensaria nisso? – Perguntei furiosamente.

-Isso é um ultraje!

-Uma mentira!

-Sim, a maior que já vi!

-Ridículo!

-Quem espalharia isso?

-Eu! – Lily disse. Ela e Holly estavam quase passando mal de tanto rir. Sirius e eu olhamos para as duas criticamente e boquiabertos.

-Lily Evans, por que você espalhou que seu namorado-futuro-marido-e-pai-dos-seus-filhos era meu namorado? – Sirius perguntou furiosamente.

-Desde quando ele é tudo isso?

-Desde o quarto ano, mas esse não é o ponto!

-Não é mesmo, explique-se! – Exigi. Ela riu de novo

-Você tinha acabado de azarar pela milésima vez, aí me revoltei... – Ela disse, sorrindo – Por que, não gostou? – Grunhi algo incompreensível.

-Conversaremos depois – Falei, ainda sem sorrir. Voltei para meu lugar e ela me olhou, mordendo o lábio e visivelmente segurando o riso – E é melhor você sentar no meu colo, estou irritado.

Ela riu e fez como pedi. Abracei-a pela cintura, apoiei minha teste em seu ombro e inspirei profundamente. Me acalmei ao sentir o perfume dela e ri.

-Foi engraçado, temos de admitir, Sirius – Eu disse. Ele riu e concordou, enquanto a garrafa rodava. Remus para Six. Aluado riu.

-Desafio.

-Já que você achou engraçado, por que não faz uma dança bem sexy para Pontas? – Ele disse. Fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente.

Sério, eles tinham tirado o dia para tirar um sarro de mim, né? Eles não podiam, sei lá, me deixar em paz?

-Depois eu faço uma massagem, Jay... – Lily sussurrou no meu ouvido. Me arrepiei.

-Tudo bem, eu aguento se essa for a recompensa... – Completei – É só esperar eles saírem – Ela riu, mas senti ela estremecer.

-É só esperar... – Lily repetiu.

Com licença, eu tenho alguém para seduzir – Sirius pediu para Lily. Ela riu.

-Se você roubar meu namorado, eu te mato – Nós dois bufamos.

-James, tente não me agarrar – Bufei novamente.

-Aposto que isso vai ser difícil... – Comentei sarcasticamente.

Não vou descrever essa dança. Percebi que Holly observava-o com malícia no sorriso. Ugh. Se fosse Lily ali, tudo bem, eu não teria conseguido me controlar. Olhei para ela pedindo ajuda, e recebi um olhar de pena.

Será que ela faria isso se eu insistisse muito?

Eu não iria nem pedir; prefiro ver depois do que correr o risco de perder a cabeça arrancada por ela.

-TÁ, TÁ BOM, CHEGA! – Gritei. Eles riram – Vocês acham que é fácil ver isso? Eca! Eca mesmo! Eu não sou Holly, sabem? – Todos olharam para ela e Sirius sorria maliciosamente.

-Eu posso repetir o show para você, H3... – Ele ofereceu.

-E eu posso tentar imitar...

-Er... – Sirius disse – Bem, pessoal, acho que está na hora de irmos e tal... – Nós rimos e fizemo-lo sentar novamente. Remus rodou a garrafa. Sirius para mim. Não sei porquê, mas eu não gostei _nada_ disso. Nada mesmo.

-Verdade – Pedi cautelosamente.

-Certo, Pontinhas. Vejamos... Bem, por que não perguntar algo sobre uma coisa que eu fiquei em dúvida recentemente? No dia do jogo, de manhã, e vi que suas mãos estavam no bolso de trás do Lírio aqui presente... Você sempre pega no traseiro dela daquele jeito?

Pisquei uma vez para ter certeza de que ele perguntara aquilo. Lily corou na hora e começou a tossir.

-Sério que você perguntou isso? – Questionei.

-Claro, você não pode mentir.

-Bem, suponho que sim, às vezes.

-Às vezes? – Lily disse, num tom que duvidava.

-Sim...

-Acho que é mais que às vezes... – Sirius olhava nossa conversa com cara de quem ganhara presente.

-Não faço isso toda vez que te beijo... Só todas que estamos sozinhos... – Falei, ponderando. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Isso é mais que às vezes.

-Tá bom, sim, eu faço muito isso, Sirius. Quer que eu pare, Lils?

-Eu nunca disse isso... – Ela comentou. Remus rodou a garrafa e caiu Sirius para Lily.

-Vamos ver se seus desafios são tão ruins quanto James falou...

-Beije Pontas. E finjam que estão sozinhos. Eu não consigo ver Lily deixando James fazer tudo o que ele quer.

-Ela não deixa – Comentei, me levantando e levantando-a. Sirius riu – E você quer que simplesmente esqueçamos a presença de oito pessoas?

-É, basicamente isso...

Revirei os olhos e puxei Lily para perto de mim pela cintura. Ela sorriu e eu me inclinei, colando nossos lábios. Ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e eu fui descendo minhas mãos, até que...

-Acho que chega – Paul disse, sorrindo. Nos separamos rapidamente e ela sentou em meu colo.

-Basta para você? – Perguntei para Sirius e ele estava me olhando com cara de satisfeito.

-Acho que sim... Remus, por favor – Aluado rodou a garrafa e Lily perguntava para Holly.

-Lolly, cara amiga.

-Desafio, Ruivinha.

-Imite um gato pelo resto do jogo – Os que sabiam da situação dos Marotos riram gostosamente, enquanto os outros acharam levemente interessante. Holly miou, brincando. Remus rodou a garrafa de novo. Dessa vez, Peter perguntou para Sirius.

-Desafio.

-Ah, hum, ok... Er... Ah, já sei, já sei! Imite um cachorro pelo resto do jogo! – Nós rimos ainda mais e Six revirou os olhos e começou a perseguir Holly. Ela gritou e riu, caindo no chão embaixo dele. Eles começaram a se beijar e foram aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo. Depois de várias limpadas de gargantas eles pararam. Remus rodou a garrafa. Eu perguntava para Paul.

-Verdade – Era minha chance de descobrir o mistério do sobrenome dele!

-Paul, é verdade que seu sobrenome não é Collins? Caso sim, qual é o sobrenome? – Ele parecia estupefato.

-Bem, é...

-E qual é, então?

Mas quando ele abriu a boca para responder, a porta abriu.

Oh, merda.

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Minerva perguntou.

-Estamos, hum, conversando...

-Não acho que preciso lhe dizer, senhor Potter, que essa sala não foi designada para isso.

-Não precisa, senhora.

-Vão embora e espero que isso nunca se repita.

Concordamos e saímos para jantar. Mas Minerva me pagaria! Paul se afastou rapidamente de nós e eu continuei sem saber o sobrenome dele!

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Espero que sim! Mandem reviews e mais uma vez desculpa por não poder responder e ter de pedir para minha amiga linda do meu S2<strong>

**Obrigada por lerem e será que chegamos a 300 reviews no final da fic? Será? O desafio está lançado! Faltam 32! Beijos e até o capítulo 24!**


	24. Enfim, o fim

**Olá, meus amooooores! Estou de volta pela última vez nessa fic... Vish... doeu agora =/**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram, tenha começado a ler desde o Primeiro Ano ou só leu depois que terminei a fic: _obrigada pela atenção_. Eu realmente gostei de passar esses meses todos com vocês!**

**Obrigada pela paciência, pelas ameaças de morte, pelos incentivos, pelas reviews... Peço desculpas pelos atrasos, error ortográficos, coisas idiotas, personagem retardados... Qualquer coisa que não tenham gostado (tipo a minha falação antes dos capítulos).**

Leather00Jacket: Own, ooooi 3 Ah, relaxeee! Muuuuuita pressão mesmo. EU QUERO JOGAR TAMBÉM! Claro que dá, pode tirar e ele é seu. Obrigada *-*

Sarah Weasley Potter Black: Oii... Mas foi no início de Fevereiro... Hoje ainda é dia 01/02 hehe Sim, está, de fato, mais longo que o normal... Não, porque vai ter uma continuação para essa fic, então não será preciso epílogo! Beijos

ika chan: Linda, foi? *-* Ah, eu trabalhei duro para ser engraçado (pergunte para MariaStarkid, fiquei enchendo o saco dela hehe)... Uma pena mesmo =/

PH Moraes: LOL, trocadilho ótimo, ri litros. Own, obrigadaaaa! Suspense, adoroooo suspense! Não, vai ficar para essa fic, mas minha amiga não sabia e eu tinha de pirraçá-la. Então eu deixei para o último capítulo. Haha, é uma ilha tropical aqui da Bahia... Aqui está e ela é mega diva *-*

Mariana E. Potter: Nem demorei, né? Descubra mais para o final...

Biaa Black Potter: =D Obrigada! Yay, leitooora! É, eu vi depois que você falou... Era para dizer 300... Leia e descubra o sobrenome! 24 capítulos...

Igorsambora: Obrigada! Ah, mas pelo menos leu =D Beiiijos

Lola Prongs: Own! E nada pode descrever a minha felicidade em saber que alguém gosta da minha fic *-* Me inspiro em minha irmã e no namorado. Brinks, em inspiro nos meus sonhos. HAHA. Eu adoro escrever os pais de James. Sirius dançando para James foi ideia de MariaStarkid (Marry linda 3)... Não nessa fic, na próxima terá... Até e beijo!

Lala-E.P: Obrigada! Né? Ela atrapalhou muito antes não indo. Aqui está! Beijos

DanyC: Yay, odeio não entrar, é triste... Own, me sinto honrada! Ah, sim, é horrível mesmo... Hahaha, eles são fofinhos, né? Mas tudo tem de acabar, infelizmente... Virá, eu já estou escrevendo... Yay, leitora de Say AAAH! Yay, leitora que tentará comentar *-* Fui para Ilha Grande de Camamu (se é essa que você está falando) em Dezembro, escrevi boa parte do capítulo 22 lá. Eu estava na ilha de Itaparica, na Gamboa. Sim, sim, tenho ^^ Obrigada! Pois é, dois meses, duas semanas e quatro dias de férias é pouco u.u beijos

Jussara Soares: Hahaha, também fico louca. Remus é lindo 3 auhsauhsa Beijooos!

MaNgA aLbInA: haha, obrigada ^^ O 1º de Abril foi legaaaal. Se fizer, quero saber como foi! Postei! Beijos

McKinnon love dogs: 1º: Percebi sim u.u Rá, mas fui eu quem chorou duas vezes escrevendo u.u 2º: A culpa não é minha se é legal fazer bullying contigo. Sim, o sobrenome e a namorada do garoto MUAHAHA 3º: HAha, porque eu sou Bahia, amor, todos na impressa baiana são Vitória. 4º: Você meio que NÃO vai conseguir fazer isso lá colégio. Mas podemos conversar sobre essa história de doces... 5º: heehehe See what I did there? 6º: Foi a intenção. 7º: Eu sabia disso MUAHAHA. Tchau, amor! E não, nunca pararei a tortura. Sim, você é uma anta. Não precisa ter memória de Coldplayer (como a minha) para saber a diferença entre 1 e 23 u.u

Rosie chers: Claro, é um dos bromances mais lindos do planeta (Buckin é mais bonito, sorry). Sim, Minnie é jogo duro, rapa! Demorou um pouco, mas chegou! Leia e descubrirá!

Iza Velloso: Maria diz olá. UAHSAUH Tumblr nos consome. UAHSUAH Faz parte da vida de internauta rir do nada. Até (Maria diz 'até')

Yasmin Strapasson: UHSUASH Aqui estáááá Chore nããão! Own, obrigada ^^

McKinnon love dogs: Sério, man, você é lerda demais. Desisto. MENTIRA, VOU FAZER MAIS BULLYING MUAHAHA. Como você não sabia? Fácil, você é uma ANTA.

Yasmin L. Potter: OOi, lembro sim! Ah, vou entraaaar! Obrigada ^^ Não vai esperar muito, prometo! Beijo.

Bah Malfoy Black: OOOOI, Baaah! UAHSUASH Nada divertido, ein? (Maria diz que não foi nada demais. Eu digo que ser ameaçada de morte é algo demais). Ah, eu gosto deles também! Pode morder, ams Jay vai ficar com ciúmes! Agradeça a Maria, ela me ajudou bastante. Ah, essa briga eu pensei numa aula de matemática em Outubro. James é um sonho. Eu vou dizer isso a ele, ok? Ok. Essa oferta da bolsa saiu sem querer... Mas é um drama! Sirius Black não vai na biblioteca! Ah, claro... Sev aiai... Adoro esportes *-* Tadinho nada, ele mandou Sirius dançar e- TADINHO SIM! Você chorou também? Você vai ler de novo? O.O Beeeeeijo!

**Espero que curtam o capítulo! _AVISO: EU CHOREI ESCREVENDO O CAPÍTULO, NÃO SEJAM TÃO BESTAS COMO EU!_**

**__P.S.: No final do capítulo, um pedaço do Pós-Hogwarts! Beijos!**

* * *

><p>-Capítulo Vinte e Quatro-<p>

Enfim, o fim

Na manhã seguinte, na hora do café da manhã, nos encontramos com McGonagall novamente. Ela não parecia muito feliz conosco.

-Potter, Evans, uma palavrinha, por favor... – Ela pediu, num tom firme. Passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente e peguei a mão de Lily, fazendo círculos nela. Seguimos McGonagall até a sala dela.

-Como vocês sabem, a formatura do sétimo ano está chegando. Os senhores serão responsáveis por criar um discurso. Aconselho ou a criarem um discurso em conjunto, ou em criar dois estilos de discursos diferenciados.

-E nós vamos ter de, sei lá, ler esse discurso para todos? – Perguntei.

-Suponho que esse seja o objetivo central do discurso, senhor Potter.

-E para... todo mundo?

-Para todos que estiverem na cerimônia de formatura, exato.

-Ah, er, ok, então...

-Podem ir, então...

Acenamos e peguei a mão de Lily para sairmos da sala. Ela estava sorrindo marotamente.

-É impressão minha ou você não quer fazer esse discurso? – Passei uma mão pelo meu cabelo.

-Eu não sei fazer discursos, ok? – Falei defensivamente.

-Quer ajuda?

-Nah, eu não iria me concentrar.

-Você se concentra quando estamos estudando.

-Bem, eu sei que se eu me concentrar nos estudos, eu acabo mais rápido. Além do mais, estudos são importantes para mim – Ela bufou – Tá, não são, mas eu preciso de boas notas para tentar ser um Auror.

-E para isso, precisa se formar. E para se formar, precisa do discurso... Vamos, não temos nada para fazer agora...

-Eu consigo imaginar coisas melhores para fazermos agora... – Comentei, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você só pensa nisso, é?

-Não, eu penso em você...

-Mesma coisa.

Sorri e beijei sua testa.

-Tudo bem, metade-metade.

Ela riu e decidimos que iríamos visitar Hagrid, onde os Marotos também estavam. Passamos a manhã toda lá e voltamos na hora do almoço.

De tarde tínhamos mais uma seção de estudos marcada na biblioteca. Sirius foi também, mas desistiu depois de trinta minutos. Peter apareceu logo em seguida e explicamos tudo para ele de Feitiços.

O clima estava ficando muito quente, mas, mesmo assim, eu e Lily fomos para os jardins no domingo na hora do almoço. Ficamos deitados de bruços, um de frente para o outro, conversando.

E eu, é claro, aproveitei para admirar Lily. O sol estava forte, então as pupilas dos seus olhos estavam minúsculas, o que significava que dava para ver seus olhos verdes com perfeição. Admito, eu me perdi algumas vezes enquanto olhava-a.

E quando ela percebia isso corava e desviava o olhar. Eu sorria e fechava meus olhos, fazendo-a rir e voltávamos a conversar. O fim de semana foi maravilhoso.

Na segunda-feira começou a nossa última semana de Lua Cheia em Hogwarts. O clima de despedida era palpável. Nessa semana, fomos em todos os lugares que já tínhamos ido anteriormente. Até Remus na forma de lobisomem parecia sentir isso.

Ele estava calma todos os dias, exceto no último. Começou normalmente; eu e Sirius estávamos conseguindo domá-lo perfeitamente bem. Fomos para a floresta (como sempre) e fomos dar o último tour no local de tantas aventuras.

Nós estávamos correndo à toda velocidade, só por diversão. Cada vez mais fundo na floresta. Eu e Sirius direcionávamos Remus e Peter ia nas minhas costas. Estava dando tudo certo, até que Remus se descontrolou de repente e mudou a direção sem nem me dar chance de pensar.

E, para minha incrível sorte, ele veio diretamente sobre mim (é claro). Caí no chão com o peso dele e machuquei uma das patas. Sirius chamou Remus (estou sendo delicado, ele começou a morder Aluado) e o levou para a Casa dos Gritos.

Eu fiquei exatamente aonde eu estava, mas na forma humana. Percebi que meu rosto estava cheio de pequenos cortes e minha perna estava, bem, _torta_. Esperei por Sirius pacientemente no chão, sentindo a dor da perna quebrada.

-Quer uma ajudinha? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo, assim que chegou.

-Se você falar menos, cansará menos – Retruquei – Venha, vou me apoiar em você... – Falei. Passei o braço por seus ombros e fomos, com ajuda do Mapa, para fora da floresta.

-Lily está no Salão – Ele comentou – Vai até lá preocupá-la ou vai para a Ala Hospitalar preocupar os professores?

-Salão. Menos perguntas.

Ele concordou e fomos para a Torre da Grifinória, arfando por causa da quantidade de escadas. Sirius deu a senha ao retrato e entrei pulando de um pé só, até me jogar numa poltrona. Lily estava no sofá ao lado, e arregalou os olhos quando me viu.

-Vou voltar para Remus... – Sirius disse e saiu.

-James... – Ela começou – O que... o que foi isso? O que aconteceu?

-Ei, uma pergunta de cada vez, amor.

-Certo, quer ajuda? – Ela perguntou.

-Por favor... – Lily sorriu e começou a lançar feitiços em minha perna enquanto eu contava a história. Ela suspirou e passou para meu rosto, deixando um corte na minha boca. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Eu gosto de cortes na boca – Ela respondeu, sorrindo e me puxando para perto dela.

-Gosta, é? – Perguntei num tom malicioso – Que bom...

Ela riu e sentou no sofá e eu caí por cima dela.

-Ops... – Murmurei, antes de beijá-la. Senti seu corpo sacudir com o riso e fiz o mesmo.

-Lily, você... Oh. Esquece. – Holly tinha descido, mas então nos viu. Olhei para cima e vi que ela sorria maliciosamente – Eu volto mais tarde...

-Não, nós – Falei, limpando a garganta – Nós já estamos indo...

-Exato – Lily concordou, corada – Precisa de alguma coisa, Holly?

-Eu só ia perguntar se você iria esperar por eles até o dia clarear... Mas acho que não, né?

-Eu sempre espero, sua vez... – Lily se virou para mim e me beijou – Boa noite, Jay... Boa noite, Holly! Sugiro aquele sofá, é mais confortável...

Rindo, nós dois saímos da sala, cada qual para seu dormitório. Assim que deitei minha cabeça, dormi. Acordei um pouco depois, com Sirius chegando. Ele deitou e dormiu. Segui seu exemplo.

Junho se aproximou rapidamente – rápido até demais. O clima de desolação, de despedida aumentou ainda mais. Os setimanistas começavam a se despedir do castelo, mesmo que silenciosamente. Eu e Lily fazíamos tours pelo castelo durante as rondas. Os Marotos usavam cada vez mais as passagens secretas.

Peter, entretanto, sumiu algumas vezes. Ele não dizia aonde estava indo, o que me fez pensar que ele talvez estivesse se encontrando com alguma garota. Compartilhei a ideia com Lily e ela concordou comigo. A possibilidade era possível.

-E ele não falaria para vocês, ou vocês enxeriam o saco do pobrezinho... – Ela opinou. Concordei com a cabeça.

-É possível... – Estávamos tomando café. Olhei ao meu redor, para procurar uma garota que combinasse com Peter. Não achei.

-É o provável... Por favor, não fale com ele...

-Quê? Claro que eu vou falar...

-Mas ele vai ficar morrendo de vergonha – Bufei.

-Não existe vergonha entre os Marotos. Falamos e o cidadão que aguente. Além do mais, eu quero saber. E não serei direto.

Ela suspirou. Comentei com os outros Marotos minhas suspeitas. Ela sorriram e concordaram comigo. Começamos a lançar indiretas para Peter: "aonde você estava ontem? Espero que não tenha nos trocado como Pontas e Almofadinhas..." Aluado disse. Rabicho empalideceu e gaguejou alguma coisa sobre estar com sono e foi para o Dormitório. Assim que ele saiu, começamos a rir.

Numa bela manhã, McGonagall apareceu com os papeis dos horários dos NIEMs. Eu não esperava que estivesse tão perto. Fiquei olhando para o papel durante vinte minutos.

-James, temos aula de poções, você vem? – Sirius me chamou.

-Anh? Claro, vamos... É só que... – Ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu sei, eu senti o mesmo... É tão estranho partirmos, né? Última vez que faremos exames aqui...

Remus e Peter nos olharam e percebi que eles sentiriam tanta falta quanto eu. Levantei e fomos para as masmorras, onde fizemos uma poção de revisão. Ultimamente todos os professores só faziam revisão.

Eu tomava notas das aulas (eu sei, incrível!) exceto em História da Magia. Só Lily e Remus faziam o esforço de não dormir. Incrível. Um dia eu descobrirei como eles fazem isso. E aí mando para Oxford para fazerem um estudo neles dois. E aí fico rico.

Mas eu perderia meu amigo e minha namorada, então esquece Oxford.

Eu descobriria antes deles mesmo, com minha inteligência.

O ritmo de estudo aumentou. Nós aproveitamos Peter para estudar. Ele precisava aprender e nós treinávamos nossos conhecimentos explicando o assunto para ele. Nos revezávamos para explicar as coisas. Lily tirou dúvidas de todos nós em Poções.

Faltando uma semana para os NIEMs, McGonagall nos informou que teríamos de fazer nossa pequena lista de convidados para a formatura.

-Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans... Como vai o discurso de vocês? – Passei a mão pelos cabelos.

-Er... – Falei inteligentemente – Bem... está indo... escrito... no... papel – Elas reviraram os olhos.

-Você ainda não fez o seu, não foi? – Minerva perguntou.

-Eu comecei a fazer... aqui na minha cabeça...

-Então como começa?

-Com um... sorriso – Ela me encarou criticamente.

-Sugiro que faça o seu discurso logo, Sr. Potter. Srta. Evans, o seu? – Lily sorriu.

-Eu gostaria de discutir uma coisa com a senhora, professora...

E as duas saíram. Remus e Sirius chegaram perto de mim.

-Você ainda nem começou o discurso, né? – Aluado perguntou. Confirmei com a cabeça – Lily me pediu ajuda com o dela.

-Então me ajude também!

-Não, a ajuda que dei para ela foi diferente... Foi mais uma assistência... Você pediria para que eu ditasse o discurso...

-Claro que não, Aluado, eu _nunca_ fiz isso!

-Só porque você nunca fez um discurso! – Sorri.

-Tudo bem, você ganhou...

-E não sei o que fazer com meus convites – Sirius comentou – Não quero que meus pais venham. Eu me contento com os seus... Se quiser trazer mais alguém...

E me entregou os convites dele. Fiquei olhando para os pedaços de pergaminho durante um tempo e sorri.

-Eu já sei para quem entregar, obrigado.

-Faça bom uso.

-Nós faremos... – Paul chegou nessa hora.

-Eu só vou usar um...

-Vai chamar alguém? Uma acompanhante, quero dizer?

-Vou, a mesma pessoa do último passeio de Hogsmead...

-Ah, é verdade... você comentou que ela não estudava em Hogwarts... – Eu ia comentar mais alguma coisa, mas McGonagall gritou "Collins, venha cá por favor!". Certo, dois mistérios: quem era a namorada de Paul e o MALDITO SOBRENOME DELE!

Quero dizer, por que ele esconde o sobrenome dele? Qual o problema desse sobrenome? Será que a Scotland Yard estava atrás dele? Já que os pais deles eram trouxas... Possível...

Lily me tirou dos meus devaneios passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

-Estava pensando em quê? Parecia concentrado...

-Nada demais...

-Então tá... – Abracei-a e enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo. Ela riu – James, vamos para a aula.

-Não quero.

-Mas nós temos de ir.

-Mas eu não quero.

-James...

-Seu cabelo é muito cheiroso, não quero sair... – Ela riu de novo.

-Não me importo. Vamos... – Suspirei. Peguei sua mão e fomos para a aula de Feitiços. Mais revisão.

_J- Essa aula está chata._

_L- Não está. Preste atenção._

_J- Lily, ele está revisando a maneira correta de levitar as coisas._

_L- E qual é?_

_J- É só girar e sacudir._

_L- Tá... você sabe isso... Mesmo assim..._

_J- Vai dizer que você prefere assistir à centésima revisão do Wingardium Leviosa a conversar comigo?_

_L- Não, mas é aula. Preciso prestar atenção._

_J-Lily..._

_L- Que é?_

_J- Você ama mais Flitwick do que a mim?_

_L- Quê...? James, para de fazer drama._

_J- Não é drama!_

_L- James, é drama._

_J- Tá, é drama. Mas pelo menos eu te fiz sorrir!_

_L- Você sempre me faz sorrir, James._

_J- Oh, que lindo!_

_L- Como não? Você é um pateta!_

_J- Ai, essa doeu!_

_L- Foi a intenção._

_J- Lily!_

_L- Viu, você é dramático! Só estou brincando, Jay._

_J- RÁ! SABIA QUE ERA BRINCADEIRA!_

_L- Sabia como?_

_J- Porque você me ama._

_L- E desde quando isso significa que você não é um pateta?_

_J- Tá, faz sentido._

_L- Eu sei que faz._

_J- Você sabe de tudo, é?_

_L- Não, não de tudo..._

_J- Contanto que você saiba que eu te amo, tudo bem._

Assim que ela leu, olhou para mim, sorrindo. Pisquei para Lily.

-Você sabe que é verdade – Falei num sussurro.

-Pateta... Você também sabe que eu te amo, né? – Ela respondeu na mesma voz.

-Estou tentando acreditar na minha sorte.

Apoiei minha mão na sua perna por debaixo da mesa e ela colocou a mão dela em cima da minha. Ficamos assim até a aula acabar. É claro que Sirius ficou enchendo o saco por causa do bilhete, mas não me importava.

A semana que antecedeu os NIEMs foi movimentada, principalmente para Lily e eu. Além dos setimanistas estressados por causa dos nossos exames, os quintanistas também estavam enlouquecendo por causa dos NOMs. E como nós dois éramos Monitores-Chefes, tínhamos de ajudar a todos.

Teve uma garota da Corvinal que entrou em pânico e quase se joga no lago para descobrir propriedades das sereias. Eu tive de resgatá-la, mesmo rindo demais.

Fora, é claro, os estimulantes. Sério, será que essas pessoas realmente acreditam que alunos em Hogwarts vão conseguir vender estimulantes cerebrais? Isso é coisa de mercado negro. Recolhi inúmeras amostras de várias falsas coisas.

No dia 04/06, domingo, véspera do primeiro NIEM, organizei um piquenique na orla da Floresta para os Marotos, Lily e Holly. Eu consegui trazer tudo da cozinha com a ajuda de alguns elfos. Minha intenção era relaxá-los, portanto levei o violão e ficamos cantando várias músicas. Lily pediu para eu tocar _Yellow_ duas vezes.

No jantar, Dumbledore desejou-nos boa sorte. Vimos os avaliadores chegarem. Eram os mesmos dos NOMs. Alguns me cumprimentaram – velhos amigos de meus pais.

Na segunda-feira, tivemos História de Magia pela manhã e Aritmancia pela tarde. Ambos só teriam testes teóricos (como seria um exame prático de História da Magia?). O primeiro estava até fácil. Tenho certeza não tirei menos de 99%. Fui um dos primeiros a acabar e fui para a famosa árvore dos Marotos. Quando passei por Sirius, percebi que ele estava dormindo. Ri e o cutuquei. Ele abriu um só olho e fez uma cara de sono que até eu fiquei com pena do cachorro. Percebi um pouco de baba em seu exame.

Aproveitei o tempo antes do almoço para começar o discurso.

_Quando eu era primeiro ano, um amigo..._

-Me disse que era mais inteligente que eu e eu não acreditei e agora vejo que ele tinha razão – Sirius disse. Ele tinha acabado de me alcançar. Remus, Peter, Lily e Holly estavam um pouco atrás.

-Pobre amigo... E aí, como foi?

-Eu fui bem, claro. Lily e Remus acham que não foram tão bem assim, mas é claro que tiraram 100%. Peter não foi bem; ele trocou vários nomes e Holly foi bem. Um pouco acima do que ela precisa, eu diria. Estava fazendo o discurso?

-Sim. Isso é mais difícil do que parece, tá? Eu não posso usar muitos clichês, mas não posso deixá-los de lado.

-Aluado disse que o discurso de Lily está legal.

-Mas é claro que está. Ela fez o discurso, como não estaria? – Ele revirou os olhos e os outros nos alcançaram. Lily olhou o papel na minha mão e sorriu.

-Como está?

-Tem sete palavras, que tal? – Ela riu.

-Pelo menos você está tentando. Só não se esqueça que a formatura é no dia 17... Você tem doze dias.

-Obrigado, a pressão realmente ajuda – Ela sorriu.

-Olhe que eu ainda não falei das centenas de pess-

-Tá, eu entendi! – Todos riram e nós fomos almoçar.

Depois do almoço foi o exame de Aritmancia. Também estava fácil. Assim que terminei, fui para a biblioteca, tentar terminar o discurso.

Sério, para que discursos? Eu acho que quem deveria fazer os discursos seriam os professores. Nós estudamos demais. Ainda temos de fazer discurso. Argh. Consegui escrever mais alguma coisa, mas foi pouco. Lily foi lá para me chamar para o jantar. Ela parecia feliz porque eu estava tentando escrever aquela porcaria. E ela não quis me ajudar. Só porque o dela já estava pronto.

Terça-feira foi o exame de Estudo dos Trouxas. Pela manhã foi o teórico (várias perguntas sobre música e veículos trouxas), com certeza me dei bem.

Pela tarde, foi o prático. Toquei algumas músicas quando me pediram, consegui realizar uma ligação telefônica sem gritar, soube diferenciar uma moto de um carro e consegui desenhar uma tomada. E o desenho ficou muito bom.

Depois do jantar, revisei Herbologia (o teste do dia seguinte) com Lily na biblioteca. Depois de trinta minutos, começamos a conversar como seria legal se os unicórnios voassem. Fomos expulsos por causa do barulho. Primeira vez que ela foi expulsa da biblioteca.

-Tudo tem sua primeira vez... – Comentei rindo. Ela me encarou, mas não aguentou e riu também.

-Mas as asas do meu não seriam brancas!

-Que tal deixarmos a Academia de lado e tentarmos criar uma espécie de unicórnios que voam? – Sugeri. Ela riu.

-Tudo bem, mas não há espaço na minha casa... – Lily disse rindo.

Fomos até o Salão Comunal brincando. Lá, encontramos Holly à beira de um ataque de nervos. Fomos ajudar Sirius a acalmá-la.

-Holly, você não precisa ficar assim...

-Mas eu tenho certeza que eu não estudei o suficiente! Eu acho que não fui bem no exame de História da Magia! Como eu poderei trabalhar na seção de Execução de Leis da Magia se não tiver ido bem? – Revirei os olhos.

-Holly, você foi bem! – Falei – Lembra que conferimos as respostas nos livros? Você só errou o nome de um duende! E sinceramente, a diferença é só uma letra, talvez eles entendam errado. Vamos, Holly, você vai entrar!

-E se você não entrar, eu quebro o Ministério todo – Sirius completou – É só chamar minha mãe e dizer que eu roubei uma taça da casa dela e fugir para o Ministério. Ela mesma detona tudo. E eu me dou ainda melhor com ela na cadeia e você trabalhando lá!

Holly riu e limpou a lágrima.

-Vocês são ótimos – Eu e Sirius sorrimos.

-Nós sabemos disso – Falamos ao mesmo tempo e todos riram – Agora vá se agarrar com seu namorado num canto qualquer para se animar – Completei. Sirius sorriu e puxou Holly pela mão.

O exame teórico de Herbologia estava ainda mais fácil que os outros. Era só colocar o nome de algumas plantas e pronto. Minha memória perfeita me ajudou em tudo, claro.

Na hora do almoço, Peter chegou atrasado. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Pete, você está atrasado para _comida_. O que aconteceu?

-Eu parei para conversar... – Sorri maliciosamente e fui comentar, mas Lily pisou no meu pé.

-Ai!

-Que foi? – Ele perguntou.

-Nada, me furei com o garfo... Garfo malvado! – Falei, olhando para Lily.

-Talvez o garfo te furou porque você _ia falar coisas que não devia!_ – Revirei os olhos e continuei a comer. Ela sorriu e fez o mesmo, não antes de dar um beijo no meu ombro.

O exame prático de Herbologia foi engraçado. Peter quase morre com uma planta venenosa. Sorte dele que eu prestei atenção e paralisei a planta. Acho que ganhei pontos extras por isso.

No dia seguinte foi Astronomia e Runas Antigas. Lily fazia Runas, mas o resto de nós teve o dia de folga. Aproveitei para ver se eu conseguia terminar o discurso. Escrevi um pouco mais. De tarde, fui dar uma volta pelo castelo com Lils.

Aproveitei para mostrar todas as passagens secretas para ela. Ela ficou surpresa em como eu conhecia o castelo.

-Como você acha que eu nunca me atraso para as aulas? Eu não acordo mais cedo, sabe...

-Você acorda sim.

-Eu só acordo cedo por causa de você.

-Devo me sentir lisonjeada?

-Sim. Além do Quadribol, você me faz acordar cedo.

-Nossa, que bom que alcancei o Quadribol... – Ela disse ironicamente. Eu ri e a beijei.

-Tá vendo? Você está ficando importante... – Comentei brincando.

Continuamos a andar para o Salão Principal, onde McGonagall me chamou de novo.

-Sr. Potter, já terminou o seu discurso?

-Já estou terminando, senhora.

-Se apresse, Sr. Potter.

-Sim, senhora.

Então ela se afastou para a mesa dos professores.

-Está mesmo? – Lily perguntou.

-Sim.

-Está ficando bom?

-No dia você verá. Ou melhor, escutará.

-Sim, escutarei... – Sorri e beijei sua testa.

Sentamos na mesa conversando. Os outros estavam lá, discutindo o teste do dia seguinte (Feitiços) quando Bips chegou. Li a carta e sorri.

-Excelente! – Exclamei, mostrando a carta para Remus. Ele sorriu também, mas ninguém pareceu notar a nossa troca silenciosa.

O exame de Feitiços foi uma piada. Flitwick realmente cobrou o movimento de um feitiço de levitar. Quase que eu tenho uma crise de riso no meio do exame.

Peter ficou lendo um livro na hora do almoço.

-Você não estudou ontem não, Pete? – Perguntei. Ele olhou para mim assustado.

-Não, eu fui dar um passeio pelos jardins.

-Ah, tá... – Pelo tom dele deu para perceber que tinha mais coisa aí. Mas, para poupar meu pé de mais uma pisada de Lily (ela é forte!), fiquei calado, trocando olhares com Sirius. Ele também percebera que tinha algo de estranho ali.

Infelizmente, não tivemos de levitar nada na prática de Feitiços. Seria ótimo. Mas eu tenho certeza que me dei muito bem. Aproveitei a noite de sexta-feira para terminar o discurso. Lily estava deitada no meu colo e eu apoiei o pergaminho num livro, que estava apoiado no braço da poltrona.

-TERMINEI! – Gritei – GRAÇAS À MERLIN E AO MEU CÉREBRO! – Não tinha mais ninguém na sala, só nós dois. Ela sorriu e se levantou.

-Sério?

-Não, eu só estava tirando uma com sua cara... É claro que é sério!

-Que ótimo! Deixe-me ler...

-Não, só no dia!

-Mas, James!

-Não! Vamos dormir que amanhã precisamos estudar.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas aceitou a minha proposta. Dei um beijo de boa noite nela e subi para meu Dormitório, enquanto ela ia para o dela.

Passamos sábado estudando para Poções, Transfigurações e DCAT, os exames restantes. Peter aprendeu bastante, disso eu tenho certeza. No domingo, uma revisão leve para Transfigurações.

Na segunda, todos estavam nervosos. Eu o melhor na matéria, então todos paravam para me perguntar coisas. Eu respondia tudo com paciência, e foi engraçado ver Lily com ciúmes das garotas.

McGonagall fez um bom exame teórico. Aposto que muitas pessoas se dariam mal. Todos – inclusive eu e Lily – ficamos até o tempo máximo. Algumas pessoas deixaram boa parte do exame em branco.

Todos estavam estressados na hora do almoço. Menos eu e Sirius, é claro. Fiquei tentando acalmar Lily.

-Lils, você sabe tudo. Você treinou.

-E se isso não for o suficiente?

-Mas é claro que é!

-E se não for? – Ela insistiu. Suspirei.

-Lily, eu nunca vi ninguém com tantos poderes quanto você. Você se matou de estudar (e me matou junto) para esses exames. Você anotou cada palavra que McGonagall falou. Se tem alguém aqui nessa escola com base, essa pessoa é você – Ela sorriu – Além do mais, se não tiver funcionando, lembre de mim que as coisas ficam mais bonitas.

-Ah, claro – Ela disse, revirando os olhos – Vamos logo.

E fizemos o exame. Tivemos de nos transfigurar numa pessoa de uma foto e de volta a nós mesmos, entre outras coisas. Quando saí, Lily estava me esperando. Ela se jogou em cima de mim, sorrindo.

-Eu disse que você ia conseguir!

-Eu lembrei de você! – Ela disse, gargalhando.

-E por quê?

-Porque teve um cara parecido com Matt do meu lado!

-E ajudou? – Ela me beijou.

-Bastante!

Os outros Marotos e Holly estavam embaixo da árvore, nos esperando. Me joguei na grama ao lado de Sirius. Lily sentou do lado de Holly. Nessa hora, um grupo de Sonserinos passou, Snape entre eles.

-Vamos praticar DCAT... – Ele perguntou, indicando o grupo na frente. Lily o encarou mortalmente – Só brincando, Lils...

-Será que terá perguntas sobre lobisomens de novo? – Falei. Os outros riram – Se tiver, vê se acerta dessa vez, Pete... – Eles riram de novo. Peguei o livro da mão de Remus.

-Pode me devolver, por favor?

-Vou te testar. Responda as perguntas...

-Ok...

E ficamos ali até o jantar. Os outros se metiam, às vezes, mas estava tranquilo. A revisão era para todos, inclusive para mim. Algumas vezes paramos para explicar alguma coisa para Peter.

Os alunos estavam ainda mais malucos com esse NIEM do que com o de Transfigurações. Se eu não tivesse encontrado McGonagall no caminho do Salão Principal, juro que teria ido tomar café na cozinha. Sério, as pessoas não tinham, sei lá, _estudado_ não?

O exame estava mais fácil do que eu esperava. Quero dizer, o nível estava bom, mas eu tinha estudado muito. Não teve a questão dos lobisomens. Percebi que Snape estava quase beijando o pergaminho. Ih, problemas para os corretores por causa das manchas de gordura.

Almoçamos tranquilamente. Ninguém veio pedir ajuda, graças à Merlin. Ou talvez ao feitiço que lancei em mim. Bem, quem sabe?

A parte prática foi muito legal. A examinadora pediu para eu fazer um Patrono, e disse que tinha vista uma corça antes.

-Tem alguma relação?

-Ela é minha namorada – A examinadora sorriu.

-Bela moça... E bela prática, Sr. Potter, uma das melhores...

Sorri para ela e fui embora. Os outros estavam embaixo da árvore, Lily e Holly molhando os pés no lago. Sentei-me ao lado de minha namorada.

-Sabe o que isso me lembra? – Perguntei. Ela sorriu.

-Quinto ano. Como não?

-Como não, de fato... Quer sair comigo? – Ela suspirou.

-Pode ser... a Lula está ocupada – Nós rimos.

-Eu ainda te dou náuseas?

-Não, você mexe comigo de um jeito diferente...

-De um jeito bom, espero... – Ela sorriu e me beijou.

-O melhor que há.

Holly suspirou e se levantou.

-Cadê meu namorado para eu tentar fazê-lo dizer algo assim para mim? – Ela retrucou. Nós rimos. Sirius estava deitado na grama, dormindo de lado. Holly se deitou em cima dele e se recusava a sair.

-Eles se merecem – Lily comentou, quando Sirius começou a fazer cócegas em Holly.

-Com certeza...

Pedi para Lily estudar Poções comigo. Ela era a melhor aluna da escola na matéria. Ficamos estudando na biblioteca durante um tempinho, até o jantar.

Na quarta-feira, foi a vez de Lily ser assediada para tirarem dúvidas. Não achei nada legal o tempo que Diggory demorou. Com certeza não é preciso piscar para saber o ingrediente certo para Amortentia.

-James, não precisa ficar assim – Ela me disse, quando o otário foi embora.

-Assim como?

-Com ciúmes.

-Precisa sim. Ele piscou!

-E eu não liguei.

-Eu sei disso. Por isso eu quero bater nele.

-Anh?

-Se você tivesse ligado, é porque você queria alguma coisa com ele. E aí eu deixaria você ser feliz.

Ela abriu a boca e sorriu.

-O que eu fiz para te merecer mesmo? – Ela perguntou. Sorri.

-Nasceu.

Fomos para o exame teórico de Poções de mãos dadas, mas tivemos de nos separar para sentar. Agradeci a Merlin por ter estudado com Lily na noite anterior. Caiu exatamente o que eu estudei com ela. Rá, ponto para James!

No almoço, ela estava com um bom humor incrível. Claro, ela adorava Poções. Com certeza tinha feito o melhor exame de todos. Slughorn veio cumprimentá-la na mesa.

-Gostou do exame, Lily? – Ele perguntou rindo. Lils sorriu.

-Foi muito bem bolado, senhor.

-Severus disse o mesmo, Lily! Você seguirá mesmo a carreira de Auror, não é?

-Sim, senhor.

-Ah, que bom, que bom! Merlin sabe como o departamento está precisando de um bom preparador de Poções! Tchau.

Observarmos Slughorn sair em silêncio.

-Viu, Lily, precisaremos de um bom preparador de Poções! – Comentei sorrindo. Ela riu.

-Ainda bem que temos você lá.

-Nada disso. Você prepara as poções, eu quebro a cara dos Comensais, feito? – Ela revirou os olhos.

-Feito.

Rindo, terminamos de almoçar. Sirius contou algumas piadas para animar Holly e Peter.

O exame prático foi cansativo. Primeiro porque estava fazendo calor (oi, mês de junho!) naturalmente e aí vão lá e ligam caldeirões. Segundo porque a poção escolhida era longa e precisava de toda atenção. Dois caldeirões explodiram e fiquei grato de ver que Peter não estava incluso nisso.

Quando (finalmente!) terminamos e exame, me encontrei com os Marotos embaixo da nossa árvore. Ficamos calados por algum tempo, só olhando um para o outro. Então Sirius sorriu.

-Finalmente não precisaremos mais estudar... – Ele disse. Pete sorriu.

-Vai ter que arranjar outra coisa para nos chatear agora, Aluado – Comentei.

-Pode deixar que eu arranjo – Ele respondeu sorrindo. Olhamos para Peter, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

-Er, tenho uma notícia ruim... Eu... Filch meio que confiscou o Mapa...

Encaramos Peter mortalmente.

-Eu sugiro que você corra – Remus disse – Vou tentar segurá-los.

E Rabicho saiu correndo. Aluado segurou nossas vestes por alguns segundos.

-Só não vamos matá-lo, ok? – Ele pediu.

-Pensarei no seu caso.

E simples assim, os NIEMs estavam acabados. Não podíamos fazer mais nada em relação à nossa educação em Hogwarts. Agora era só aguardar os resultados.

No jantar, era visível que os alunos de 5º e 7º anos estavam mais tranquilos. A conversa fluía facilmente, todos estavam se divertindo. Dumbledore, então se levantou.

-Algumas palavras, somente. Alunos que fizeram NIEMs, seus resultados chegarão no sábado pela manhã, assim como os cursos que você poderão fazer ao sair de Hogwarts. Desejo sorte a todos. A formatura será na noite de sábado... e a professora McGonagall me pediu para perguntar se o seu discurso está pronto, Sr. Potter – Todos riram, inclusive eu.

-Está pronto, sim, senhor.

-Então podemos comer em paz...

Rindo, terminei meu jantar.

Os dois dias seguintes foram interessantes. Passei as manhãs com Lily, as tardes com os Marotos e as noites com ambas as partes e Holly. Planejamos a brincadeira de final de ano, coisa besta. Visitei mais alguns armários de vassoura. O do primeiro andar é fantástico.

Passei um tempo pensando no sobrenome de Paul. Eu não tinha coragem de perguntar, mas eu estava morrendo de curiosidade. Eu ainda descobriria isso.

No sábado de manhã acordei cedo demais, sem saber o porquê. Senti um frio na barriga e lembrei que eu me formaria naquele dia, receberia minha aceitação ou recusa da Academia.

Meu último dia como aluno de Hogwarts.

Espantei todos os pensamentos ruins de minha cabeça e fui tomar banho. Pouco depois todos acordaram. Estavam todos pálidos. Acho que eles haviam chegado à mesma conclusão que eu. Foi engraçado ver Sirius daquele jeito.

-Se nós estamos assim, imaginem Lily... – Comentei. Eles riram.

-Vai ter de acalmá-la, ein, James? – Sirius disse.

-Pois é... tenho de ver o que fazer... Descemos para o Salão Comunal, onde Lily já estava lá. Quando ela me viu, saiu correndo para me abraçar.

-Bom dia, Lils... – Sussurrei.

-James, e se eu não passar?

-Você passou, Lily.

-E se eu não tiver passado?

-Eu pego minha herança e nós moraremos em Godric's Hollow – Ela sorriu.

-Você faria isso? – Revirei os olhos.

-Sem nem pensar. Mas isso não será preciso, nós passamos e acabou – Ela riu e me abraçou.

-Que bom que eu tenho você como conforto.

Ainda era muito cedo para tomar café, então ficamos por ali mesmo, sem falar nada. Lily deitou a cabeça em meu colo e eu fiz um cafuné nela, para que ela relaxasse.

As horas se passaram lentamente. Holly desceu e se juntou a nós. Paul também. As outras meninas vieram em seguida.

Olhei para o relógio.

-Acho que já está na hora...

Os outros acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e descemos calados. Sentamos na mesa da Grifinória, que estava mais ou menos cheia. McGonagall estava na mesa dos professores com dez envelopes na mão. Percebi que cada professor chefe de casa também segurava envelopes. Eles deviam estar esperando todos os alunos do sétimo ano chegarem.

Coloquei salsichas e ovos no meu prato e comi como se fosse um dia comum, mesmo não sendo. Os outros seguiram meu exemplo e começamos a conversar assuntos bestas, até Holly dar um ataque dizendo que o vestido dela era feio.

-Holly – Lily disse – O vestido é bonito demais. Para com isso, ok? Além do mais, é curto o suficiente para Sirius e longo o suficiente para seus pais...

Eu ri da descrição, mas percebi que Sirius ficou imaginando o vestido.

Então McGonagall começou a andar. Congelei na mesma hora.

-Entregarei os resultados em ordem alfabética de sobrenome. Black, Sirius. Collins, Paul. Davis, Sarah. Evans, Lily. Hall, Holly. Lee, Mia. Lupin, Remus. Pettigrew, Peter. Potter, James. Shaw, Zoe. Parabéns.

Peguei meu envelope com a mão tremendo. Certo, eu estava bem nervoso. Bastante.

Abri o lacre, ainda sem saber se deveria ou não. _Dane-se_, pensei. Agora já estava feito.

Respirei aliviado ao ver minhas notas máximas. Isso significa que eu fora aceito em qualquer curso. Peguei minhas aceitações e vi a única que eu queria: a da Academia. Olhei para Sirius e ela tinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Remus também sorria, mas Peter parecia meio cabisbaixo.

-Que foi, Pete?

-Só passei para ser secretário do _Profeta_...

-Você passou?

-Passei.

-ENTÃO ESTÁ ÓTIMO!

Ele sorriu e começamos a comemorar. Lily e Holly rapidamente se juntaram à nossa comemoração. Não estava bem discreta. McGonagall perguntou se teríamos de sair do Salão.

Estávamos em êxtase. Saímos do Salão por conta própria e nos jogamos no lago, sem nem nos importamos com a Lula ou qualquer outra coisa. Nós tínhamos passado. Eu seria aspirante a Auror! Fantástico! Sirius, Remus e Lily estudariam comigo! Nem tudo mudaria... Certo, talvez tivéssemos de prestar mais atenção nas aulas e não moraríamos juntos, mas nos veríamos todo dia.

-Quantas aceitações você recebeu? – Perguntei para Lily.

-Oito. Sirius e Remus também. E você?

-Recebi nove. Um time de Quadribol me queria...

-Isso é fantástico...

Revirei os olhos e puxei-a para um beijo. Tanta coisa tinha mudado... para melhor, é claro. Quem diria que Lily não resistiria a James Potter? Ninguém.

Quando saímos da água, Hagrid nos deu parabéns, sorrindo. Agradecemos, confirmando que ele iria para a formatura. Claro que ele iria.

Passamos a manhã fazendo coisas bestas (correndo pelos jardins, brincando de pega-pega, guerra de travesseiro) só porque _podíamos_. E essa sensação era boa demais.

Fomos almoçar na cozinha. Os elfos sentiram nossa felicidade e fizeram comidas deliciosas. Os elfos são maravilhosos. Fizemos uma pequena guerra lá embaixo, onde Pirraça se meteu no meio e deixou tudo mais divertido.

Umas duas da tarde, as meninas foram se arrumar. Eu sei, cinco horas para se arrumar, mas quem sou eu para dizer alguma coisa? Quando falei que era tempo demais, Holly disse: "você só precisa tomar banho e colocar as vestes à rigor. Nem penteia o cabelo. Nós temos de fazer um pouco mais, sabe?"

Então passamos o tempo jogando Snap Explosivo. Foi excelente; Sirius se queimou diversas vezes. Faltando uma hora para a formatura, fomos nos arrumar. Tomei banho no banheiro dos Monitores, para deixar o do Dormitório livre para os outros meninos.

Acabei rapidamente e fui para o Dormitório colocar as vestes à rigor. Minha veste era preta da mesma cor do meu cabelo. Os outros variavam o tom do preto, mas era quase tudo igual.

Enquanto os outros penteavam os cabelos, eu bagunçava o meu. Passei meu Hugo Boss, guardei a varinha no bolso interno da veste e o discurso no bolso externo.

Descemos juntos para o Salão Comunal, esperar pelas meninas. Peter parecia nervoso. Será que isso significava que ele arranjara uma garota para ir com ele? Paul encontraria a dele na festa, já que era fora de Hogwarts. Nós convencemos Remus de ir com uma garota da Corvinal, só para ele não ir sozinho. Então eu e Sirius ficamos para trás, sentados num sofá.

Holly desceu primeiro. Ela estava com um vestido preto colado que ia até metade da coxa. Sirius olhou-a de cima a baixo antes de sorrir, se levantar e oferecer o braço. Ela ajeitou o cabelo e saiu com ele.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos e levantei-me. Quando virei para o Dormitório feminino, vi que Lily estava descendo. Ela estava com um vestido tomara que caia creme colado até a cintura, e daí até o joelho ficava solto. A parte de cima do vestido era um pouco mais escura que a de baixo.

O cabelo dela estava mais ou menos preso, os cachos voando livremente pelo seu rosto. Uma maquiagem simples ressaltava seus belos olhos verdes.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, quando a vi. Ela estava com um salto alto que deveria deixá-la um pouco mais baixa que eu. Lily sorriu ao me ver sorrindo e desceu para o meu lado.

-Você está... Quero dizer... Wow. – Gaguejei inteligentemente. Ela riu e corou.

-Você está charmoso.

-Só isso?

-Lindo, é claro, mas era necessário acrescentar isso? – Sorri de canto de boca.

-Eu nunca canso de elogios, Lils.

-Percebi.

-Você está realmente fantástica – Ela corou mais – De verdade.

-Agradeça a Holly.

-Irei. Pode deixar.

Ela aceitou meu braço e descemos para o Salão Comunal, conversando.

-Eu acho que Peter convidou alguém... – Comentei. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu também.

-E eu acho que Remus não vai gostar do par dele.

-Concordo plenamente com você.

-Pelo menos tentamos... – Ela revirou os olhos e riu.

-Tentaram o que, exatamente?

-Uma namorada para Remus.

-E Peter?

-Peter é caso perd-

Mas eu não pude terminar de falar, porque Rabicho – exatamente, Rabicho! – estava encaminhando uma garota da Lufa-Lufa para os jardins.

Peter Pettigrew tinha um encontro. Pela primeira vez em sete anos ele tinha um encontro. Sem a nossa ajuda. Eu devia estar com muita cara de idiota, porque Lily começou a gargalhar.

-Você sabia disso o tempos todo! – Ela sorriu.

-Claro que sim, porque você acha que eu ficava dizendo para você não encher o saco do pobre garoto?

-Porque é uma coisa que você faria! Quem é a garota?

-O nome dela é Wanda, está no mesmo ano que nós. Eu vi quando Peter a convidou para a formatura. Nem parecia um Maroto...

-Ele nunca aprendeu nada em relação a conquistar garotas, por mais que eu e Sirius tenhamos ensinado...

Ela revirou os olhos e saímos para os jardins. Tinham colocado um pequeno palco, onde faríamos (gulp) os discursos e onde receberíamos os diplomas. Na frente do palco, cadeiras divididas em quatro seções (uma para cada casa). Os professores estavam sentados em outra seção de cadeiras, em cima do palco. Uma mesa comportava todos os diplomas e... uma tela branca? Para que seria aquilo?

Não pude verbalizar meus pensamentos, pois, naquela era, meus pais chegaram. Sorri e os apontei para que Lily visse. Ela sorriu e eu a levei na direção deles.

-James, Lily! – Minha mãe exclamou animadamente. Quanta animação! Apesar de ter chamado meu nome primeiro e de ser minha mãe, ela abraçou Lily – Como vai você, querida? Ele não deu trabalho, espero?

-Mãe, você sabe que eu não tenho cinco anos de idade e que eu não tenho ficado sob a responsabilidade de Lily, não é? – Minha mãe riu.

-Tenho dúvidas quanto à segunda parte... – Lily também riu dessa vez. Eu e meu pai reviramos os olhos.

-Ele se comportou muito bem, não se preocupem. Ele até estudou... – Certo, até eu ri.

-Eu disse que ela era perfeita... – Comentei – Ela conseguiu fazer _Sirius_ estudar!

-Essa foi a tarefa mais difícil de minha vida... – Lily concordou.

Bem nessa hora, Sirius chegou com Holly. Meus pais cumprimentaram Holly e comemoraram o relacionamento dos dois.

-Graças a Merlin esses meninos pararam quietos com uma garota só... Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer... – Meu pai comentou. Fizemos cara de indignados, mas os outros riram.

-Isso é um absurdo! Nunca mais falo com você! – Reclamei.

-Uma pena, porque eu soube que tem um novo modelo da Nimbus...

-Pai, você sabe que eu te amo, né? – Falei, abraçando-o. Os outros riram. Remus chegou para cumprimentar meus pais e quando Peter estava vindo, os pais de Lily chegaram. Ela sorriu e me puxou para ir até lá.

-Mãe, pai! Aqui! – Os pais dela sorriram e vieram na nossa direção. É verdade que eles estavam admirando a propriedade. O castelo, a floresta, o Salgueiro, a cabana de Hagrid, o lago... tudo era novidade para eles.

-Lily, você nunca me disse que sua escola era fantástica desse jeito! – A Sra. Evans comentou, olhando ao redor – Você estuda naquele castelo?

-Sim, é muito legal! Tem várias passagens secretas, os quadros e as escadas se mexem, os fantasmas andam por aí... É muito legal... E ah – Ela disse, me olhando – Acho que vocês já conhecem James... – O casal sorriu para mim.

-Creio que sim... – O Sr. Evans disse – Como vai, James? – Sorri.

-Muito bem, senhor, obrigado – Falei, apertando a mão dele – E o senhor?

-Estou vendo minha filha mais nova se formar, estou muito bem.

A Sra. Evans me abraçou levemente.

-A última vez que te vi, você estava todo cortado, trazendo minha filha machucada para casa... Estou grata em ver que vocês estão bem...

Sorri de novo e concordei.

-É bom não estar cortado, só para variar... – Eles riram.

-O resultado já chegou? – Sr. Evans perguntou. Lily sorriu.

-Sim, 100% em tudo.

-Parabéns, Lils! – O casal Evans disse, abraçando-a – E você, James?

-A mesma coisa – Lily falou, uma pontada de orgulho na voz.

-Então parabéns, meu rapaz...

Nessa hora meus pais chegaram.

-Ah, vocês devem ser os senhores Evans...

-E vocês, Potters...

Puxei Lily para longe.

-Eu não quero estar presente quando eles contarem a história de quando eu corria pelado pelos jardins...

Ela riu, mas eu estava falando sério. De repente, ouvi minha mãe gritando meu nome. Fiz uma careta.

-Meu Merlin, o que ela pode possivelmente querer de mim agora? Dumbledore já vai iniciar a cerimônia...

Nós fomos até onde nossos pais estavam. Agora, os pais de Pete, Remus e Holly também estavam lá, com seus respectivos filhos e Sirius.

A mãe de Holly tinha o mesmo cabelo liso dela, apesar da cor ser do pai. Ela era uma mistura exata dos dois, e seu irmão (que tinha onze anos e iria para Hogwarts no próximo ano letivo) era a cara dela. O nome do garoto era Max e ele ficava encarando Sirius mais do que o próprio Sr. Hall.

-Sim, mãe? – Perguntei. Ela estreitou os olhos para mim e me deu um tapa.

-Por que, em nome de Merlin, você não me avisou que os resultados chegaram?

-Esqueci – Justifiquei simplesmente.

-Cadê? – Ela pediu, estendendo a mão.

-No meu Dormitório, quando eu for para casa eu levo – Falei, sorrindo provocativamente.

-Nada disso. Eu quero ver ainda hoje...

Nessa hora, percebemos Dumbledore se aproximando do grupo. Ele estava com uma veste azul turquesa e um sorriso imenso no rosto. Em suas mãos, envelopes que eram, provavelmente, nossos resultados.

Poxa, Dumby, estragando a minha provocação!

-Boa noite, senhoras e senhores – Ele cumprimentou – Creio que os senhores queiram os resultados, não? – Minha mãe sorriu vitoriosamente e pegou o envelope referente a mim. Ela abriu, o rosto estampando o desejo de vingança e todos rimos quando ela demonstrou sua decepção.

-Por que você estava escondendo isso? – Ela ralhou – Você tirou 100% ou mais em tudo, para que esconder?

-Porque eu adoro vê-la com raiva – Justifiquei, fazendo todos rirem. O diretor da escola sorriu levemente.

-Sinto muito interromper essa conversa, mas preciso dar início à cerimônia... – Ele disse.

Concordamos e fomos para os nossos lugares, nas cadeiras reservadas para a Grifinória, onde estávamos sentados em ordem alfabética. Aos poucos, todos sentaram-se.

Dumbledore levantou-se, ficando de frente para nós. Seu sorriso era imenso. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para sua garganta, murmurando "_Sonorus_".

-Boa noite, senhoras e senhores! – Ele saudou-nos – É um grande prazer anunciar a turma de formandos de 1977/1978! – Os alunos gritaram em comemoração e Dumbledore sorriu mais. – Eu falo por todos os professores quando digo que foi um prazer tê-los por aqui. Uma turma com rivalidades, sim – Ele disse, seu olhar pairando nos Sonserinos – Mas com amizades e, por que não?, amores incríveis – Dessa vez, senti seus olhos brilhando em minha direção – Tivemos algumas, er, situações que um certo grupo de alunos criaram desde o primeiro ano, mas que nos fizeram sorrir _quase_ sempre. Mas quem sou eu para falar dessa turma? É com um imenso prazer que chamo os melhores alunos do ano e Monitores-Chefes, Lily Evans e James Potter!

Uma ovação imensa ocorreu quando nossos nomes foram anunciados. Me levantei sorrindo e fui até Lily, oferecendo minha mão para ela. Ela corou e beijei sua testa, levando-a comigo para o palco.

-James, você primeiro – Ela me disse, entre um sorriso.

-Não, querida, mulheres primeiro.

-Você não podia ser menos cavalheiro só hoje?

-Não.

-Idiota.

-Também te amo – Ela revirou os olhos e riu. Dumbledore se aproximou com algum treco estranho que tive certeza ser trouxa. Lily sorriu e agradeceu, preparando tudo.

Quando estava tudo pronto, ela pegou a varinha dentro da bolsa, amplificou a voz exatamente como Dumbledore, pegou minha mão e se virou para as pessoas. Sorriu.

-Hum... Boa noite. Er, meu nome é Lily Evans, como vocês já devem ter deduzido, e eu sou, ou melhor, fui a Monitora-Chefe desse ano... Apesar de que a maioria dos alunos deva me conhecer por "Lily Me-deixa-em-paz-Potter Evans" – Ela acrescentou, com um riso nervoso. Os estudantes riram junto com ela e eu sorri imensamente – Eu sempre soube que eu teria de fazer um discurso para representar minha turma caso chegasse a esse cargo tão almejado por mim. Então há quase um ano eu recebi o meu distintivo e desde então planejei o que faria de meu discurso.

Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu nostalgicamente.

-É bem verdade que meu discurso mudou totalmente desde então. Eu passei a conhecer, de verdade, alguns colegas. As surpresas foram positivas e negativas. Mas como eu posso colocar tantas pessoas tão diferentes em palavras? Não era possível, eu sabia que não era. Recorrendo, então, à minha família trouxa, pensei em mostrar os alunos desse ano por meio de fotos, fazendo atividades que os representassem. Pedi ajuda a um grande amigo e Monitor da Grifinória, Remus Lupin, nessa também árdua tarefa.

Sorrindo, ela apontou para Aluado. Depois, com um gesto da varinha, ela abaixou a luz das tochas e, com outro toque no treco, uma imagem apareceu na tela branca.

Não era uma foto somente. Era uma sequencia de fotos, em que cada aluno aparecia fazendo uma atividade que o identificaria facilmente (Diggory, por exemplo, estava sendo idiota). A transição da Sonserina para a Grifinória foi na aula de Poções. Snape (eca) estava fazendo uma poção e nós, os Marotos, jogamos alguma coisa no caldeirão dele. O conteúdo explodiu e nós rimos. Um pouco da poção, entretanto, caiu em Lily e ela começou a gritar conosco. Eu me ajoelhei e peguei sua mão. Ela puxou a mão e eu sorri, passando a mão pelo cabelo e capturando o pomo com a outra. Lily foi acalmada por Holly, enquanto Paul e as outras meninas nos cumprimentavam. Esse foi o final do vídeo.

Todos aplaudiram veementemente e Lily sorriu radiantemente, colocando sua voz em tom normal. Beijei sua testa.

-Isso foi incrível.

-Você não sabe quando tempo demorei para fazer...

-Ficou maravilhoso.

-Valeu à pena.

Quando todos pararam de aplaudir, tirei minha varinha, aumentei a luz e ampliei minha voz. Passei uma mão pelo cabelo.

-Olá. Boa noite a todos e a todas! – Desejei, com meu melhor sorriso. Ajeitei meus óculos e limpei minha garganta – Eu sou James Potter e contra todas as probabilidades, me tornei Monitor-Chefe. Eu nunca fui bom com palavras, mas eu fiz um discurso... Peço desculpas antecipadamente...

Peguei meu papel no bolso e limpei minha garganta novamente.

"Quando eu era primeiro ano, um amigo meu não conseguia entender o porquê dos setimanistas estarem tão cabisbaixos com o final do ano. Eu, entretanto, podia imaginar o motivo e tentei explicar-lhe que não era o fim das aulas que os entristecia, e sim o fim de um ciclo da vida" Percebi que todos estavam prestando atenção em mim e passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente "Dizem que a época dourada da nossa vida é a adolescência - a época das festas, dos namoros. Se isso é verdade, e creio que seja, não acho que exista um local melhor para passar os anos dourados do que Hogwarts" Opinei.

"Aqui não vamos simplesmente para as aulas." Sirius gritou 'Graças a Merlin!' e todos nós rimos "Tem muito mais do que isso aqui. Aprendemos muito dentro da sala - mas aprendemos bem mais fora dela. Ora, passamos sete anos aqui! Nesses sete anos, amadurecemos e formamos nosso caráter, escolhemos o caminho que iremos tomar, conhecemos nossos amigos - e por que não nossos futuros companheiros de vida?" Completei, olhando para Lily, que me encarou de volta corada. Arrisquei um olhar para as pessoas e flagrei minha mãe chorando. Revirei os olhos.

"Gostaria de fazer uns agradecimentos especiais a pessoas importantes nesses sete anos. Aos Sonserinos, obrigado por me ensinarem a duelar..." Disse com um sorriso. Acho que eles não gostaram dessa homenagem "Diggory, obrigado por ensinar como se soca uma pessoa. E, hum, desculpe pelo nariz, juro que não foi nada pessoal. Nah, foi pessoal sim. Minerva, obrigado pelas detenções. Eu nunca teria achado uma desculpa tão boa para entrar na Floresta. Hagrid, obrigado por me apresentar aos animais mais interessantes – e obrigado por me proteger deles" Eu estava falando agora com a mesa atrás de mim.

"Flitwick, obrigado por me ensinar como girar e sacudir. Binns, foi realmente muito divertido descobrir novas maneiras de tentar ficar acordado na sua aula. E eu juro que os duendes são malucos. Slughorn, obrigado por me ensinar como fazer Amortentia. Brincadeira. A Polissuco e a Veritasserum, entretanto, foram realmente úteis. Cole, obrigado por me apresentar ao universo trouxa. Dumbledore, obrigado por todas as chances que você me deu. O senhor não sabe como isso mudou minha vida" Falei, sendo sincero em tudo. Suspirei profundamente e olhei para as pessoas novamente

"Paul, obrigado por me apresentar ao futebol. Você me deve uma partida do Manchester, ok? Holly, obrigado por ser meu consolo durante tanto tempo. Peter, obrigado por me apresentar a todos os tipos de comida existentes nessa escola. Sirius, obrigado por me apresentar as ideias mais malucas. Remus, muitíssimo obrigado por me tirar da maioria delas" Olhei, por fim, para Lily e sorri "Lily Evans, obrigado por me fazer buscar um objetivo durante cinco anos, quatro meses, quatro semanas e um dia, totalizando 1977 dias, desde o dia que descobri que estava apaixonado por você até o dia em que finalmente provei que você, pelo menos, gostava de mim. O objetivo era, e sempre foi, você" Ela sorriu e limpou uma lágrima, murmurando "de nada". Sorri e beijei sua testa, enquanto as pessoas que assistiam ao discurso faziam "awn".

"E, apesar de alguns acidentes de percurso, como mais de trezentas cartas para minha mãe, mais de quinhentas detenções e várias enfermidades graves, eu não acho que faria nada diferente se me dessem a escolha" Continuei "Se antes eu achava que entendia o motivo de tanta tristeza, hoje eu sei que não sabia de nada - deixar isso aqui é muito mais difícil que minha cabeça de doze anos imaginava. Por isso, quero agradecer a todos os alunos e a todo o corpo docente por terem me dado os melhores anos de minha vida e por terem me ajudado a ser quem eu sou hoje. Obrigado."

Todos aplaudiram mais e eu sorri com orgulho. Pelo menos eu conseguira fazer um bom discurso. Percebi que Holly estava se acabando de chorar, assim como minha mãe e Lily. Segurei o rosto de Lily entre minhas mãos e limpei suas lágrimas.

-Esse foi o melhor discurso que eu já ouvi em toda minha vida, James! E olhe que eu assisto a muitos filmes trouxas – Eu ri enquanto íamos para nossos lugares.

-O seu foi muito melhor que o meu, Lils, e você sabe disso.

-Discordo – Mas eu não pude contestar, pois tive de ir para meu lugar.

A reação dos professores ao meu discurso fora engraçada. Minerva estava dividida entre o riso e o choro, Cole estava chorando mesmo, assim como Hagrid. Slughorn ria abertamente, e comentava orgulhosamente que eu e Lily nos casaríamos. Binns estava impassível. Flitwick ria levemente. Dumbledore se levantou novamente e sorriu.

-Eu tinha certeza que tinha feito a escolha certa em relação a esses dois. Eu nunca vi um curta-metragem que captasse a alma de tantas pessoas tão bem. E nunca ouvi palavras tão maduras vindas de alguém que, assim fui dito, nunca iria amadurecer. E agora, aos diplomas.

Ele conjurou a mesa com os diplomas e fez a chamada por ordem alfabética. Assim que Sirius recebeu o seu diploma, pegou um resumo que tinha escondido dentro da roupa e rasgou , rindo diabolicamente. Tive de rir junto com ele.

Lily estava chorando imensamente e abraçou Sirius assim que ela passou para o outro lado. Holly se jogou em cima dos dois. Lupin abraçou Sirius fraternalmente durante um bom tempo. Depois, fez o mesmo com as meninas, porém em tempo menor.

Peter abraçou Sirius e Remus sorridentemente. Quando foi minha vez, parecia surreal. Eu estava me formando Eu não era mais estudante de Hogwarts.

Peguei o diploma e sorri para Dumbledore, mas era tudo no automático. A minha escola. Meu sonho desde pequeno. Eu alcançara tudo que eu quisera naquele castelo. Descobri todas as passagens. Ganhei meus campeonatos. Conheci meus melhores amigos aqui, exatamente como eu planejava. A mulher de minha vida.

Agora a sensação de "fim" me atingia com uma força incrível. Eu realmente entendi a vontade das meninas de chorar, apesar de não fazê-lo. Eu tinha histórias incríveis dessa escola, conhecimentos inimagináveis.

E eu passaria tudo para meus filhos e para meus netos. Com certeza. Quando passei para o lado dos formados, abracei os Marotos, tentando colocar todo minha gratidão por tê-los conhecidos naquele momento.

-Nós continuaremos a ser os Marotos, certo? – Perguntei. Eles gritaram em concordância e eu fiz o mesmo. Depois, puxei Lily e a rodei no ar. Por fim, a beijei, interrompendo seus risos.

-Obrigado, Lily, por tudo.

-Obrigada _você_, por nunca ter desistido de mim.

-Eu sempre esperaria por você, Lils...

Ela riu e Holly me puxou para um abraço.

-Eu não sabia que você poderia fazer um discurso tão bonito!

-Nossa, obrigado, agora eu sei que você realmente confia em mim – Respondi ironicamente. Ela riu.

-Você sabe que confio, ou não teria te ajudado com Lily – Sorri de volta e Sirius puxou Holly para perto dele.

-É com grande prazer que anuncio que a turma de 1977/1978 está, enfim, formada! – Dumbledore anunciou, sorrindo. Nós gritamos em comemoração – A festa será no Salão Principal! Boa noite!

Fui na direção de meus pais, que estavam me esperando. Minha mãe se jogou em cima de mim, chorando.

-Estou tão orgulhosa de você, James...! – Ela me disse, entre soluços. Sorri enquanto afagava seu cabelo.

-Obrigado, mãe.

-Foi um excelente discurso, garoto – Meu pai me elogiou sorridentemente. Olhei-o repetindo seu gesto.

-Obrigado, me esforcei bastante.

-Sabemos que sim.

Quando olhei para os portões, vi que meus outros convidados haviam chegado. Cutuquei Sirius e apontei para as três pessoas. Ele sorriu e me abraçou.

-Você realmente fez isso?

-Claro que fiz.

Ele bateu levemente nas minhas costas e foi na direção dos recém-chegados.

-Dromeda! Ted! Dora! – Ele gritou, se aproximando. Sorri e fui com ele receber os "meus" convidados.

-Sirius! James! – Andromeda respondeu, sorrindo. Ela estava segurando a mão de Ted enquanto Nymphadora corria livremente, gargalhando com as borboletas que encontrava pelo caminho – Eu não acredito que vocês já se formaram!

Quando a alcançamos, ela nos abraçou. Tom apertou nossa mão, também sorrindo.

-Dora! – Chamei. Ela riu e se jogou em cima de mim.

-Jay! Mamãe disse que eu deveria te desejar parabéns, e para Sirius e para Remus e Pete e para todos os outros, mas não me disso o motivo! Por que é? – Nós rimos da pergunta dela. Remus e Peter tinham visto a família e se aproximou.

-Não precisamos mais vir para a escola! – Respondi. Ela franziu a testa.

-E isso é bom?

-Er... Para quem não precisa mais, é, mas você precisa e a escola é legal! – Ela sorriu e se jogou para o colo de Remus.

-Remy, você fez o discurso? – Ela perguntou sorrindo. Nós rimos.

-Não, Dora, quem fez foi James! – Ela me olhou com as duas mãozinhas na boca e os olhos arregalados. Meu Merlin, que criatura adorável!

-E ficou bom? – Ela perguntou num sussurro conspiratório. Nós rimos e Lily e Holly chegaram nessa hora. Dora pulou para Holly, deu um abraço em Lily (que ela só conhecera agora) e voltou para Remus.

-O discurso de tio James? – Holly perguntou e a pequena confirmou – Foi o melhor discurso que já ouvi em muito tempo... – Dora riu e me olhou.

-Ficou tão bom assim? – Ela perguntou sorrindo. Dei de ombros.

-Claro que ficou! Você conhece os Marotos, quais são nossas características, Dora? – Perguntei.

-Bonitos, charmosos, inteligentes e perfeitos! – Eu e Sirius batemos palmas e ela gargalhou. Six se virou para Andromeda.

-Sua filha está muito bem educada – Ele disse, sacudindo a mão da prima. Nós rimos e Lily sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Vocês dois são impossíveis! – Dora parou para olhá-la com mais atenção e, depois, sorriu.

-Você é Lily! – Ela exclamou batendo palmas – Você é a princesa de tio Jay! – Lily sorriu e olhou para mim.

-Quem te contou isso? – Lils perguntou.

-Tio Jay sempre falava de você de um jeito que me fez pensar que você fosse a princesa dele... você é, não é?

-Sim, com muita sorte! E – Lily se aproximou da orelha dela – não conta para ninguém, mas ele é meu príncipe! – Dora colocou as mãos na boca novamente e nós rimos.

-Mesmo? – Os olhinhos dela estavam brilhando de felicidade.

-Ah, sim... Mas você não pode contar para ninguém!

-Nem para ele? – Dora se certificou.

-Principalmente para ele! Imagina quão metido ele ficará quando descobrir! – Elas riram e eu sorri. Lily era tão boa com crianças...

-Então tá bom!

-Você promete?

-Prometo!

-Então bate aqui! – E Dora bateu na mão de Lily.

-Tio Remy, você pode brincar comigo um pouco? – Nymphadora pediu, fazendo carinha de pidona. Remus fingiu pensar e concordou. Dora gritou em comemoração e saiu correndo.

-Aluado, e seu par? – Perguntei. Ele me olhou e deu de ombros.

-Ela não queria sair comigo, só aceitou para não vir sozinha...

E saiu correndo atrás da garota.

-E por falar em par... – Comentei, olhando para Peter. Ele engoliu em seco. Sirius olhou para ele com o mesmo olhar que eu.

-É, por falar em par, senhor Peter Rabicho Pettigrew... – Sirius continuou.

-O-o que é q-que tem? – Rabicho gaguejou.

-Por que diabos você não nos contou sobre sua acompanhante? – Perguntei – Qual o nome dela mesmo, Wanda, não é isso?

-Hum, é, é isso... Vocês não, hum, perguntaram diretamente, nem nunca disseram que, er, gostariam de saber quando ou se eu arranjasse um par do sexo oposto para qualquer evento – Ele disse. Revirei os olhos.

-Lily, por que você preparou um discurso para ele? – Sirius perguntou. Eu bufei e os outros riram.

-Ela não preparou, eu pensei nisso sozinho ontem – Pete respondeu – Tudo bem que levei uma hora, mas eu pensei sozinho! – Revirei os olhos.

-Agora diz porque você escondeu.

-Eu pensei que vocês fossem me pirraçar – Ele explicou.

-E nós vamos. Ainda mais agora – Falei – Portanto, caro Maroto, aproveite sua noite com a dama Wanda... – Olhei para Lily pedindo ajuda.

-Wanda Mary Vane.

-Com a dama Wanda Mary Vane, porque depois disso, você estará _tão_ ferrado por não contar-nos sobre ter um par... – Terminei sorrindo. Ele engoliu em seco, acenou de leve com a cabeça e voltou para onde a tal da Wanda Mary Vane estava esperando por ele. Passei a mão pelo cabelo, rindo.

-Vocês são muito malvados com ele – Dromeda comentou.

-Nah, somos não. Ele faz muito drama, mas não pegamos pesado com ele – Lily bufou.

-Imagine se fossem... – Ela comentou. Nós rimos.

-Vocês não vão entrar, não? – Perguntei para os Tonks. Eles sorriram e nos seguiram para dentro do castelo. Pude ver os pais de Lily olhando tudo com muita animação. Meus pais estavam falando com eles.

Puxei Lily para o meio da pista de dança. Ela sorriu e começamos a dançar. A música era lenta, então ela passou a mão pelo meu pescoço e eu a segurei pela cintura.

-Você consegue acreditar que estamos nos formando? – Sussurrei. Ela deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

-Não, ainda não consigo.

-Nem eu... Quando você tinha doze anos, como imaginava sua formatura? – Perguntei.

-Hm... Eu seria a Monitora-Chefe e Remus seria o Monitor-Chefe... Eu teria um namorado perfeito, que teria arrebentado sua cara no dia anterior... Você estaria com um olho roxo, Snape iria ter humilhado você e Sirius... Holly teria um namorado também, não sei quem... Você estaria sozinho, não seria tão bonito nem teria um corpo tão...

-Tão? – Eu podia dizer que ela estava corando.

-Tão definido. Não seria tão bom namorado, teria perdido todos os NIEMs, repetiria o ano... – Eu ri.

-Nossa, você me odiava muito mesmo.

-Ah, sim, odiava... E como você imaginou? – Hesitei antes de falar.

-Você quer a versão que eu achava ou a que eu desejava?

-As duas.

-Bem, eu queria isso... ter você como minha namorada, meus amigos felizes... meus pais aqui, para compartilhar o momento, você me elogiando...

-E como você imaginava?

-Você me odiando, meus amigos felizes, mulheres se jogando para cima de mim, meus pais aqui... – Ela riu.

-Acho que você só errou a primeira previsão.

-As mulheres não estão se jogando em cima de mim...

-Você não está vendo, querido, mas eu consigo perceber – Sorri maliciosamente.

-Está com ciúmes, Lils?

-Vai realmente me provocar?

-Por quê?

-Se você me provocar, terei de te bater... mas aqui está muito confortável e eu não quero sair... – Ri baixinho.

-Tudo bem, mas só porque estou muito confortável também...

Dançamos mais duas ou três músicas e depois a música ficou mais agitada. Sentamos numa mesa com nossos pais.

-Lily, querida, nós já vamos – O Sr. Evans disse.

-Mas já? – Ele sorriu.

-Lils, querida, são uma e meia da manhã. O Sr. Dumbledore nos levará até a King's Cross, não sei como, e lá iremos de carro para casa...

-Ah, tudo bem, vai demorar... Eu entendo...

-Além do mais – Sra. Evans disse, num suspiro – Petunia quer ajuda com as coisas do casamento...

Lily fez uma careta.

-Ainda bem que você está lá para ajudar.

-Não se preocupe, querida, você voltará para casa em breve! Passaremos as férias numa casa de praia e você, como excelente madrinha, ajudará em tudo – A Sra. Evans disse, com um sorriso cínico. Segurei meu riso – Enfim, parabéns a todos vocês! Se comporte, Lily...

-Sempre...

Lils abraçou os pais ternamente. Fingi olhar para o outro lado para dá-los um pouco de privacidade. Em seguida, o Sr. Evans apertou minha mão, com um olhar de alerta.

-Se cuidem – Ele disse. Sorri.

-Pode deixar, senhor.

-Tchau, James, cuide dela, sim? – Sra. Evans pediu.

-Nem precisava ter pedido – Ela sorriu e os dois saíram. Lily rolou os olhos.

-Ela realmente pediu para você cuidar de mim? – Sorri maliciosamente.

-Bem, eu posso interpretar esse pedido de várias maneiras – Ela riu.

-Pervertido.

-Você sabe que sim... – Ela riu e bateu na minha cabeça.

-Vamos dançar. Depois posso pensar se você merece ou não o que quer...

-Tudo bem.

Tirei o que seria o paletó das minhas vestes e desabotoei dois botões. Percebi que Lily ficou olhando e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

-A vista está boa? – Perguntei. Ela corou.

-Cala a boca e vamos.

Rindo, deixei que ela um puxasse para a pista. Sirius estava dançando com Holly por lá. Remus estava sentado numa mesa próxima ao bar, com um copo na mão. Não vi Peter, então supus que ele estivesse com Wanda Mary Vane (esse nome é hilário).

Eu iria aproveitar a festa com Lil. Dançamos a madrugada toda e todos os setimanistas tiveram de ser expulsos do Salão Principal. Quando estávamos saindo, vislumbrei Paul se despedindo de uma morena. A bebida e a distância me impediram de ver quem era.

-Eu ainda não descobri o maldito sobrenome desse garoto...! – Murmurei. Lily revirou os olhos. Sirius e Holly estavam ao meu lado. Meu melhor amigo me puxou para perto de Paul.

-Ei, Paul! – Six falou, a voz arrastada. Ele estava bêbado – Paul!

-Quê? – Ele perguntou, meio assustado. Lily e Holly estavam olhando para a namorada dele, mas eu estava mais ocupado olhando para o garoto com o maldito sobrenome secreto.

-Na boa, qual é o seu sobrenome? – Arregalei os olhos e pus meu rosto nas mãos. Sirius era muito sutil, de fato.

-Er...

-McKinnon, por quê? – Olhei para a namorada dele pela primeira vez e entendi a cara de Lily e Holly.

-CARACA, VOCÊ TÁ SAINDO COM MARLENE! – Eu e Sirius gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Porque, tipo, Paul McKinnon (OLHA, DESCOBRI O SOBRENOME DELE!) estava saindo com MARLENE MAYER!

E TUDO FAZIA SENTIDO!

Paul e ela ficaram conversando enquanto esperavam por Sirius... O jeito que Paul ficara quando Sirius descobriu de Holly... Ele namorava alguém de fora de Hogwarts...

-McKinnon? – Perguntei, depois de dar os parabéns – Então por que você usou Collins esse tempo todo? – Ele deu de ombros.

-Minha mãe colocou Collins porque era o sobrenome de meu avô materno e eu sempre fui muito ligado a ele... Ele me fez gostar de futebol e tudo mais... Então eu sempre usei o Collins em homenagem a ele...

-E como você – Sirius disse, apontando para Lene – Sabia disso, Lenezita?

Percebi que Holly ficou muito tensa com o apelido, mas relaxou porque sentiu o braço de Sirius ao redor de sua cintura.

-Foi ao acaso... Eu sempre soube do sobrenome dele, na verdade. Minha avó era trouxa e foi enterrada no mesmo cemitério que os pais de Paul. Foi lá que eu o vi pela primeira vez. E nos túmulos o sobrenome é McKinnon, então...

-Eu nunca soube disso... – Sirius continuou. Lene riu.

-Ora, _Siricutico_, você nunca perguntou!

-Não me chama de Siricutico!

-Pensei que você gostasse do apelido... – Comentei. Percebi que Holly não sorria mais. Ciumenta. Cutuquei Lily e ela entendeu a mensagem, sussurrando algo no ouvido da amiga. Elas riram.

Nos despedimos de Lene (Holly não matou a garota, então OBA!) e subimos para o Salão Comunal. Eram cinco da manhã. Deitei na cama e dormi imediatamente.

Dormimos a maior parte do domingo. Acordamos duas da tarde e fomos direto para as cozinhas. Fizemos um passeio por Hogwarts. O último passeio de todos. Era muito, muito triste deixar Hogwarts, mas eu sabia que era necessário.

O Salão Principal estava lotado na hora do jantar. Dumbledore se levantou e todos se calaram.

-Boa noite, amigos! Excelente ano, eu acredito! Aprendi muito com todos vocês e espero que vocês tenham aprendido alguma coisa, esse é, afinal, o propósito de Hogwarts – Ele sorriu – Apesar das alegrias, houve momentos de escuridão. Os primeiros, entretanto, prevaleceram, felizmente, os últimos. Parabéns à Grifinória por ganhar a Taça das Casas pelo sétimo ano seguido! Parabéns ao time da Grifinória por ganhar o tornei pelo sétimo ano seguido!

Batemos palmas e comemoramos feito loucos.

-Aos que nos deixam esse ano: desejo toda a felicidade do mundo. Espero que façam as escolhas certas para o seu futuro. Sei que isso parece besteira, mas qualquer deslize agora...

Ele olhou rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina.

-Sei que manterei contato com alguns de vocês e isso será um prazer... Obrigado!

Quando ele terminou de falar, Remus, Peter, Sirius e eu sacamos nossas varinhas e fizemos a nossa última brincadeira.

Vários fogos de artifício estouraram no Salão Principal. Todos tinham coisas escritas: uns tinham "James e Lily", outros "Marotos 71-78" e ainda tinham "Shampoo Ranhoso Snape: seus cabelos nunca ficariam tão sebosos!".

Todos (exceto pelos Sonserinos) riram. Quando os fogos terminaram (o último foi uma pata de cada animal nosso, genial, eu sei), Dumbledore sorriu.

-Eu esperava por algo assim... podem atacar!

E a comida surgiu magicamente. Nosso último jantar em Hogwarts. Comemos até não podermos mais. Quando acabou, fomos para a Torre da Grifinória e arrumamos nossas coisas com a ajuda de Lily.

No dia seguinte, eu estava me sentindo muito triste. Eu estaria saindo de Hogwarts para todo o sempre. Dumbledore olhou para mim e sorriu tristemente.

Quando entrei no Expresso, todos os momentos felizes que passei naquela escola vieram na minha mente e sorri.

Sim, os melhores anos de minha vida.

Passamos a viagem toda de volta para casa sorrindo e brincando. Contamos piadas, pirraçamos Peter por causa de Wanda Mary Vane, desapareci com Lily, comemos doces, tiramos sarro de Snape, duelei com Snape, quase dei um soco em Diggory...

Quando o Expresso parou, eu estava sorrindo. Claro. "Sorria porque aconteceu, não chore porque acabou". Palavras sábias, que descreviam o momento. Com muita perfeição. Peguei meu malão e o de Lily e levei os dois para fora do Expresso. Atravessei a barreira. Eu só faria isso de novo com meus filhos.

E lá estavam meus pais. Sorri para eles e acenei. Eles estavam conversando com os pais de Lily, de Remus, de Peter e de Holly. Todos eles (e Sirius) estavam logo atrás de mim. Olhei para trás, para a barreira, uma última vez naquele dia e apertei a mão de Lily levemente.

-Lils? – Chamei.

-Hmmm? – Ela respondeu distraidamente. Sorri e beijei sua testa. Olhei ao redor. Sim, sorrirei porque aconteceu, mas eu poderia muito bem chorar porque acabou (ou não, chorar é coisa de mulher).

-Já disse que te amo hoje?

* * *

><p><strong>OBRIGADA POR FICAREM COMIGO ATÉ O FIM 3<strong>

**_EI, VOCÊ! SIM, VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ LENDO A FIC DEPOIS DE CONCLUÍDA! Manda review? *pisk*_**

**Ah, fiquem atentos para o Pós-Hogwarts e para Say AAAH! Postarei o primeiro capítulo de Say AAAH em breve! **

**Beijos e obrigada!**

**PÓS-HOGWARTS (TEASER):**

_James,_

_Sabe, agora estou começando a achar que eu estava certa aos doze anos de idade. Eu, na verdade, te odeio muito._

_Sim, eu te odeio. Por que você tinha de me fazer me apaixonar por você? Sério! Eu não te vejo há duas semanas – exato, somente duas semanas, um dia e três horas, mas quem está contando? – e estou morrendo de saudade._

_Sério, meus pais já estão de saco cheio de me ver admirando a nossa foto da formatura (mas você está tão bonito na foto!) e ouvir como eu sinto sua falta, ou então quando eu rio de nada; e a explicação para o riso é "se James estivesse aqui, ele falaria isso ou aquilo"._

_Portanto, eu decidi que te odeio porque eu te amo demais e estou com muitas saudades._

_Holly sente falta de Sirius também (na verdade, ela fala no cachorro a cada cinco minutos, é pior que eu). Segundo meu pai, os nomes mais mencionados nessa casa de verão são: 1º Casamento, 2º Sirius/Almofadinhas/Six/Siricutico e 3º James/Jay/Pontas/Chifrudo/Idiota (segundo ele, esse último é a mesma coisa que seu nome). Sim, vocês dois perderam para o casamento de Petunia._

_Ela está aqui com Vernon (o que eu acho uma injustiça. Se ela trouxe a baleia, por que eu não posso te trazer? Ou Holly trazer Sirius? Injusto demais) e o assunto só é o bendito casamento._

_Merlin, eu estou cheia já._

_Eu acordo, minha mãe pergunta se eu decidi as flores (ela espera o quê, que eu sonhe com isso?). Depois do café, hora de experimentar os vestidos (só porque minha barriga está cheia, portanto maior, para que Petunia fique dizendo que estou muito gorda. Humpf. Como se ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela vai casar com VERNON). Até na praia o assunto é o casamento (sei lá, elas acham que o mar vai me dar inspiração)._

_A verdade é que tudo que eu pensei para o casamento de Petunia foi, na verdade, ideia de Holly. Ela disse que iria esgotar todas as ideias para quando eu me casasse, mas eu sei que você já tem esse casamento pronto há anos, então está tudo bem._

_Por falar nisso, você e Sirius precisam de ternos. E Remus e Pete também. Acho que esse casamento vai ser engraçado. _

_O outro papel do envelope é uma foto da vista do meu quarto. Essa casa de praia é realmente fantástica. A única coisa que fica na frente dos meus olhos e da praia quando eu acordo é aquele casarão enorme. Aquilo é maior que a minha casa em Londres e segundo os nativos "é uma casa de férias de uma família". Família rica essa, ein? Acho que é mais rica que você. Não. Isso é impossível._

_Só escrevi para dizer o quanto eu te amo (é, eu não consigo te odiar por muito tempo) e para enviar a foto que você pediu. Estou com saudades. Não sei se vou aguentar um mês inteiro aqui._

_Será que se eu fugir à noite, meus pais perceberão? Nossa, você realmente me influencia. Estou pensando em fugir._

_Com amor,_

_Lily._


End file.
